The Champion's Reward
by 10tailed-Jokester
Summary: He vanishes after a failed mission to fight for glory and women in the Land of Earth. Four years later his village is in desperate need of his return. But are they ready to handle him with a new attitude and a new goal? So much could happen in four years and they are not ready for it.
1. Let's Play A Game

**We all had plot bunnies that just hump the shit out of our heads, well this has been bothering me for a while. This hasn't happened since I started with Naruto Frontier, so I have a good feeling about this story. Now for a few disclaimers, this story will have small, very tiny elements of DBZ, Digimon (mostly season four of course) and ATLA (Avatar the Last Airbender). This story will have steamy and gory scenes all over and no I won't be putting up other warnings beside this one.**

 **I don't know what accounts for bashing exactly so think what you will but I won't be openly making a character suck just because I don't like them...I'll just make Naruto kick their ass.**

 **Last thing, Naruto won't be Godlike/Immortal/Fuck shit up just because BUT he will be touching that limit. So with that over with, I present the story**

 **"** Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Jutsu/Attacks"

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Let's Play a Game**

"We need him."

It was like that plain and simple. They needed his help, something that no one would've expected. Well except for Senju Tsunade, she always knew the village would need him no matter how much they hated him.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but you've seen the reports. He hasn't been seen for four years. It like he vanished off the earth." Her apprentice and assistant Kato Shizune said with sadness clear in her voice. The pig in her arm, Ton-Ton, oinked sadly at her master's and caretaker's distress.

"Is it wise Shizune?" Tsunade had her head in her hands as she sighed sadly and tiredly. "It is wise to keep believing he'll come back?" The office was quiet as Shizune looked over at the setting sun, casting the village in a light orange glow.

"Of course it is shishou. That's all we have to keep doing." Shizune said strongly and Tsunade sighed again as she got up from her chair to gaze at the village below.

"They don't realize how much they needed him. How much he was the heart of Konoha." She then turned her gaze to forest and land in the distance. "Where are you…"

-()-

"NARUTO!" A large and extremely muscular man barged into a room being shadowed by the curtains that blocked out the sun's annoying rays.

"Oi! Do you have to scream so loudly." A lazy voice called beneath the mass of two naked women.

"Well I wouldn't have to be loud if your ass knew how to wake up on time. Now get the fuck up!" The man crossed his arms as the women moaned in protest of their warm pillow slowly getting up from their almost destroyed bed. "And I swear to Kami if you break another bed, that's coming out of your paycheck." With that said he left slamming the door behind him.

The naked man, known as Naruto, rolled his eyes as he stretched his shift back. "That bastard really needs to get laid." He mumbled before putting on a pair of underwear and pants. He turned back around and gave the two women a foxy grin. "Well sorry to cut out time short ladies, but duty calls." He gave them a lazy salute and proceeded to walk out of the room.

Naruto walked down the stairs into what is seen to be a bar full of bounty hunters, civilians and well other 'people'. "And the prodigal asshole comes down from his resting place." A spiky brown haired man said with a smirk.

Naruto just scoffed and sat down at a table and kicked his feet up. "You're all heart Toushin. You might want to put all that effort you use to insult me into your fighting style." The surrounding men chuckled and oohhed as Toushin growled.

"You wanna say that to my face brat!" Toushin quickly got up in his seat and fingered the katana on his hip.

Naruto just scoffed again as a beer bottle was placed next to him thanks to a server. "Please even you know it's too early for me to kick your ass."

"Why you little-"

"Toushin." A gruff voice called out. "I hope you aren't planning on fighting in my bar." The muscular man from early gave a glare that gave Toushin the chills.

"O-Of course not, K-Kira-san. Just some friendly banter is all!" Seeing how Kira is litterally translated to killer and a famed war veteran, Toushin knew better than to get on his bad side.

"Good." Kira grunted out before turning to Naruto who was flirting with one of the servers. "And how many times have I told you brat? My servers are not for your entertainment!"

Naruto chuckled before leaning back in his seat and took a sip from his drink. "Not enough obviously." It still amazes most people in the village how easily Naruto could get away with the disrespect he shows to the famed 'Sensō no Kuma'.

Kira just grunted and looked over at the clock on the wall. "You know you're almost late brat."

Naruto glanced at the wall before lazily getting out of his seat. "Well would you look at that. I am almost late." Kira just shook his head at him while pointing to the door.

"Just get the fuck out of my bar."

-(Few minutes later: Iron Maiden)-

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE IRON MAIDEN!" The announcer in a clean black suit called out easily over the screams of the roaring crowd thanks to a sound amplifying seal. "I'll shall be your host for the night, Nikoko Genshi. And boy do we have a show for you tonight!" The crowd yelled louder in approval and Genshi smiled.

"Now for our first time visitors allow me to give you a glance at your future tonight! Tonight in this very stage," He motioned around to the caged and roped area he was in. "you shall see fighter all over the elemental nations fight fist-to-fist, weapons-to-weapons in a bloody death match to advance in the tournaments! The grand prize you asked? ONE MILLION RYO!" The crowd got louder again and Genshi silenced them with a grin.

"Yes, one million ryo! And our fighters are men you probably never seen before! Some are nin, hunter-nin, missing-nin, civilians, and all in between! Yes! We have show for you tonight!"

-(Backstage)-

"You know sometimes I think he takes his job a little too seriously." Naruto said with a light pant as he was doing one finger push-ups for a warm up.

"Well at least someone does." Kira grunted out with a cigar lit fresh in his mouth. He leaned against the wall as he heard the crowd getting overly excited at the announcer. The large bear of man blew a smoke ring out as Naruto visibly grimaced.

"You do know that I have heightened senses right?" He said as he stood back on his feet and wiped his face with a towel.

Kira just smirked and blew out another ring of smoke. "Ain't it a bitch?"

"Asshole." Naruto said and ducked under a punch from the 'War Bear'. "So who's the unlucky bastard that's facing me tonight?" He grinned out and Kira sighed.

"Cocky little shit," He cleared his throat and took a glance at the line-up before chuckling. "Mmm well I'll be damn. It seems like you got Nakate Toushin for the first round." The crowd got quiet before erupting into cheers. "And it seems like Jin and Kinto's battle is done."

Naruto yawned lazily before sitting down in a chair. "Well wake me up when it's my turn."

"You lazy bastard."

-(In the crowd)-

Daisuke was a normal average looking civilian man with with long jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail. Currently he was looking around with a bored expression on his face as the fights continued on and on. _'Where is that bastard?'_ His eyes then landed on a particular noble who was laughing down at the fight below him. _'There you are!'_ Slowly making his way over he was blocked by the noble's samurai guard.

"Now is this how you treat your friends councilman Rinshi? And here I thought the fighters down there were savages." Rinshi looked over to see his friend Daisuke before grinning and motioning away his guard.

"Daisuke-san! So funny seeing you here. Come sit!" Rinshi shooed away one of the women he hired to 'entertain' and motioned his friend to sit next to him.

"Ahh thank you councilman and the same could be said to you. I didn't think you would enjoy entertainment like this." Daisuke poured himself a thing of sake as Rinshi laughed.

"Well it's not everyday that you see savages tear each other apart for a sliver of money. Besides it places like this that my gambling side surfaces." They then turned back to the fight to see a man break another man's arm as the crowd cheered them on. "Haha yes! It seems I've win this bet Homaru-san." Rinshi grinned to another noble who looked down at the fight in disappointment.

"So any good news of the capital city." Daisuke said with humor in his tone as he offered Rinshi a cup of sake to which he chuckled.

"Well if you count the Tsuchikage beginning to be more lenient on those 'monsters' of his as good new. In my opinion we should unleash those demons at our enemies, more specifically Konoha.' Rinshi laughed out along with everyone around him.

' _Interesting'_ Daisuke thought. "Iwagakure holds the 4 Tailed biju and the 5 tailed biju, right?." Rinshi nodded before downing another cup of sake.

"Indeed and from what I heard Konoha's jinchuriki has been missing for almost four years now." Rinshi confessed as Daisuke eye's narrowed slightly. "Quite a shame really. They should've had a better leash on the thing."

Before Daisuke could probe further the lights of the area dim as Genshi appeared back on the slightly bloodied stage. "And now, what all my ladies have been waiting for I present you the next match!"

Toushin appeared on the stage with cocky smirk as some of the people chanted his name. The area got quiet as a spiky blond man with red tips and whiskered marked cheeks slowly walked onto the stage with a lazy look in his eyes. He scratched at his blonde scruff that lightly covered the bottom his face. He stood an easy 6'2 and was currently shirtless allowing the crowd to see his bare and muscular chest. He placed his finger-less gloved covered hand into his black pants as he walked up to the center.

"Toushin of Iwagakure!" Toushin raised a fist in the air as his other hand gripped his katana. "And the champion himself, Naruto!" At which the crowd got wild for him especially the females of the crowd.

-()-

Rinshi whistled, "Well this kid certainly got a fan base but Toushin was a hunter-nin. There's no way this brat could win against a true Iwagakure shinobi. Five hundred on Toushin!" Rinshi called out, at which bets were being placed all over, most going for Toushin thanks to Rinshi's little bio of him.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto before it widened. _'Well I be damn straight to hell!_ ' He grinned before fishing into his pockets. "Eight Hundred on the brat!" Rinshi gaped at his friend.

"Daisuke-san, you can't be serious spending you money on that brat! Do you even realize how bad this match looks for you!" Rinshi sputtered out as Daisuke chuckled.

"I have a good feeling about this kid."

-(Down on the stage)-

"Alright both fighters spin the wheel and pick your poison." Genshi instructed and Toushin went first with mischievous grin. He spun the wheel and watched in unrestrained glee as he saw the pointer land on the katana picture.

"Well if you look at that, seems like lucky is certainly on my side tonight." Toushin grinned out as he moved out of the way for Naruto to take a turn. The blonde womanizer gave the man a quick glare before spinning the wheel himself and having it land on a pair of fist. Naruto frowned as Toushin cackled. "Bad luck brat? I'm going to enjoy ruining that pretty face."

"And there you have it folks! Toushin will have a katana while Naruto will have only his fist. I wish both fighters the best, now please back to your corners." Genshi instructed as he made his way off the stage.

"That asshole cheated." Kira grunted out as Naruto stretched earning some catcalls from the females above. "He must've rigged it before the start of the battle. Damnit brat listen to me!"

Naruto who was practically having sex with his eyes to a girl in the crowd turned away from her and chuckled. "Well then stop being boring." This earned a growl from the War Bear. "Besides, me having a weapon would just be overkill."

Kira just shook his head. "I swear that cocky attitude is going to get your ass killed."

"Are both fighters ready?" Genshi called from his place as Naruto winked to another girl in the crowd. "Hajime!"

Naruto quickly ducked under the swing that would've lopped his head off. "I'm going to enjoy killing you in front of your little fangirls." Toushin said darkly before going for another swing. Naruto jumped back and grinned before blocking a kick.

"Why? Mad I got one." The blonde taunted out and Toushin growled before going for a side swipe of his sword. Naruto dodged to swing and laid a kick to his chest which Toushin blocked with his sword. He pushed Naruto back and went for a straight jab which Naruto grinned at. He grabbed onto sword surprising Toushin slightly before pulling him in and giving the older man a hard headbutt to the face.

Toushin staggered back before a kick straight to the face sent him to the ground. He tried to get get up but a punt kick to his stomach sent the older man flying away in pain. Naruto raised his arms with a grin and a laugh as the crowd got louder in approval.

-()-

"N-Nani?" Rinshi stuttered out as Daisuke held a grin on his face. "How the hell is that brat beating Toushin."

"It seems Toushin-san has been off the force for a long time." Daisuke said with a light chuckle as Rinshi continued to sputter.

' _Damn it brat, finish him off!'_ Kira said in his head as he saw Naruto joke around in the ring not seeing Toushin slowly getting up or sending chakra through his sword. Kira just smacked his forehead in annoyance. _'I swear if no one will kill this brat, soon enough I will.'_

 _-_ ()-

Naruto knew Toushin was getting up, he just want to drag this out further. After all this fight was over the moment he walked into the ring. The blonde flexed in front the group of teenage girl who swooned above him before they pointed behind him in terror.

Confused the blonde turned around only to be stabbed straight into the stomach by a bloodied and possibly crazed Toushin. "Gah!" He grunted out before he was kicked away by a cackling Toushin.

"You stupid brat!" Toushin laughed out as the crowd got quiet as Naruto struggled to stand before he punched and then kneed in the stomach. Naruto held his abdomen in pain as blood came out from his wound. "You could never take these games serious enough and now you'll die for it!" He cackling got loud and the crowd roared in boos and cheers.

-()-

"Haha!" Rinshi laughed with relief in his face. "I knew better than to judge Toushin-san so quickly. Well sorry to say Daisuke-san but this match is over and you owe us eight hundred ryo!"

Daisuke just calmly took another sip of sake with a grin on face. "Now, now councilman, you know better than to call a match so early."

Rinshi looked confused and was about to asked Daisuke in what he meant before the gasp of the crowd caused him to look down at the supposed 'finished' battle.

-()-

Toushin grinned through a bloody face as he took Naruto by the neck who flinched in pain. "Any last words, you little shit?" Toushin said through a grin as he positioned his katana.

"Y-yeah just a few. Is the 's' or the 'c' silent in scent?" He said with a grinned which Toushin gave him a confused look. "also , your grip on me should be tighter like so." Naruto reached up to the wrist that was holding his neck and easy gripped it hard as the sound of bone breaking resounded through the area.

"AHH!" Toushin cried as he fell on both knees and cradled his crushed hand. Naruto brushed off the dirt in him as the hole where katana pierced was closed and healed. "N-Nani?! W-What….W-What a-are you?!"

Naruto placed a hand on his chin in mock thought. "Well most women call me sexy, some call me handsome and well others refer to me as a god in the sheets." Naruto then bent down so he was eye-to-eye with Toushin. "However most people would call you dead." Toushin didn't even had a moment to plea before his head was kicked clean off his body.

The body stood upright for a moment before quickly collapsing to the side. Naruto whistled at his work. "Well that certainly went better than last time. At least there's no blood on my leg." The crowd went wild in excitement as Naruto grinned and bowed to them.

"And there you have it folks you winner, NARUTO!" Genshi called out as a few men came on the stage to clean up the body.

-()-

"And just like that the battle is won." Daisuke grinned out as he collected his earnings from a still sputtering Rinshi. "Come now, the boy is a champion for a reason councilman. You should have not judged him so quickly."

"Come now Daisuke," Rinshi sweated as he saw Daisuke put the last of his wins in a coin sack. 'You can't be honestly taking money from me."

"Well you said it yourself councilman Rinshi. It's not everyday you see savages tear each other apart for a sliver of money. Ja ne." Daisuke chuckled before disappearing in a Shunshin. Leaving Rinshi to glare at the spot he was at.

-()-

"OW!" Naruto said as he rubbing the spot on his head where he got bopped.

"Next time don't waste my time." Kira grunted out before lighting another cigar. "Would've left your ass there if I knew you was going to play around with Toushin.

Naruto scoffed as he sat up at the bar as Kira got them drinks. "The asshole had it coming, besides you know it was funny to see him think that he won." He then took a glance around the bar as there were quite a few people in there. "Little busier than usual, shouldn't they be home or something?" He asked while taking a cup of sake.

"You know this bar is practically opened 24 hours." Kira said as he made a drink for a customer before giving it them. "Besides you won against Toushin. From what I heard many people betted for him."

Naruto gave a quick laugh as he eyed a female customer getting served. "Wonder how much money they lost."

"More than they thought." Daisuke said as he took a spot next to Naruto. "My name's Daisuke, nice to meet the man that gave me one of the best show of my life." This earned a grunt from Kira.

"Try not to make the brat's head swell, it's already too big." Naruto flipped the big man off which made Daisuke chuckle.

"Quiet the charmer?"

"Only to the ladies." Naruto grinned before offering a cup of sake to Daisuke who happily took it.

"If you don't mind me asking Naruto-san, where did you learn that move to kill Toushin-san. It was so clean and perfectly executed. From a first glance I wouldn't suspect you of being a shinobi. " Daisuke asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow as his gazed went back over to the female customer who was beckoning him over. Daisuke saw the female and chuckled.

"Secrets are secrets Daisuke-san" Naruto stood up with a bottle of sake and a devious smirk. "Now if you excuse, I need to get my reward for the night." He bid Daisuke a goodnight before walking over to the female.

-(In an alley)-

"Anything to report?"

"It seems Iwagakure is giving their jinchuriki's more freedom but members of the war council are persuading the Tsuchikage to use them against their enemies more specially Konoha."

"Shit! That is not something we need right now."

"There's more too. Apparently they know that Konoha's jinchuriki's is gone."

"Damnit! Is there other bad new you got to tell me."

"It's definitely not bad news…. I have found Naruto Uzumaki."

-(Couple of days later in Konoha)-

"And there's your mission objective." Tsunade said as she gave them all a serious but hopeful look. "I would personally go with you if I wasn't needed much here. But please make this mission a success." She said almost pleadingly.

Kurenai Yuhi nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama. We won't fail you." She looked over her team which composed of her friend Anko Mitarashi due to the fact that Kiba caught the flu, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno.

"She right shishou. We'll bring that big dummy home." Sakura said with a smile as she punched her hand. "Besides how hard is it going to be to convince him to come back. All we really have to do is promise him to be Hokage." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hinata frowned a bit a duck her head. "Ano, Sakura-chan, how do we know he's still the same Naruto-kun?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hip. "Please like that buffoon changed his mind on a goal that he had since he first started the academy."

Anko grinned as she chewed on the dango stick that was in her mouth. "The gaki was a little cutie when he was young, he's sure to grow up into a fine young man, right Nai-chan?" She elbowed her best friend who gave her annoyed look.

"Really Anko?" She deadpanned as she saw Hinata's face heat up several shades of red.

Sakura visibly blanched."Naruto cute? Never!" _'Sha! Sasuke-kun is ten times hotter than Naruto-baka.'_ Inner sakura said with a fist bump.

A cough broke everyone out of their thoughts to see Tsunade looking at them expectantly. "Shouldn't you be gone by now?" And with that the four kunoichi vanished from her sight.

"Bring him back." She whispered as she gazed at a photo of her, shizune, her old teammate, and a younger blonde haired whiskered boy.

-(Outside Konoha)-

"So from the reports, Naruto rests in a village on the outermost skirts of Tsuchi no Kuni meaning that once we cross over the Kusa/Tsuchi border, we must hide our Hitai-ates." Kurenai commanded and her team nodded as they sprinted through the trees.

"Ano, sensei, why must we hide our Hitai-ates? The Third Shinobi War has long since finished." Hinata asked timidly and quietly to which Kurenai sighed sadly to herself.

"Well Hinata-chan, while the Third Shinobi War has finished there are still many people who harbor hate towards our village. Just like how there's people in Konoha who hate Kumo and Iwa." Kurenai explained and Sakura scoffed

"I don't' see why they won't just forget about. I mean what's done is done."

Now it was Anko's turn to scoff. "How would you feel if some powerful ninja leveled all of Konoha and killed your precious Sasuke-kun."

Sakura frowned. "I would hunt them down!" _'Sha!'_ Inner Sakura agreed.

"The you're no different than any of the Iwa-nins who still hate us." Anko explained and Sakura couldn't think of a comeback.

Hinata looked up into the clear sky as her mind drifted off to one man. _'I'm coming Naruto-kun.'_

 _-()-_

"I'M COMINGGG!" She screamed as another orgasm came through her, leaving her an almost tired mess under him. Naruto kept picking up the pace as his grunts were overshadowed the sound of their skin slapping together.

"Don't get tired yet!" He said through gritted teeth as he felt his end coming near. He pressed her back into his chest as he rammed up in her. She turned her head to give the blonde a sloppy kiss as he fondled her breasts. "Almost there!"

He's sure he fucked her stupid because right now, she was making incoherent sounds coming from her mouth. He felt the familiar sensation of released and pumped into her harder shaking the bed hard enough to have it banging against the wall. "A-Almost…..there!"

He released his warm seed in her causing her already dulled eyes to roll to the back of her head as she went limp in his arms. Settling them down and panting Naruto grinned as he felt himself get hard due to his amazing stamina. The women took a tired glance down before throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Is there an end?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I guess I'm not doing my job good enough." He grinned and moved in to kiss her when the door slammed opened to reveal an pissed Kira.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from my employees especially MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled out as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto paled and chuckled uneasily.

"Kira, buddy, pal, old friend . Nice morning right- OH SHIT!" Naruto dodged a Kunai and saw a murderous glint in his eyes. "Beep! Beep!" The blonde said before he vanished.

"COME BACK HERE YOU HORNY BASTARD!"

-(A few day later)-

Team Kurenai couldn't help but sigh in relief as they finally made to Tetsuushi village. After getting a hotel room from a man who couldn't keep eyes to himself the four women discussed their plans in their room.

"Since it's nighttime and the men of this village seem to be very touchy feeling we'll cut the search shorter than usual. Try to avoid asking his name directly. The last thing we need is for someone to get curious of our mission. Anko, you and Sakura explore the southern district. I'm sure that's where you're gonna find a lot of bars, great to get information from."

Anko grinned before fist bumping and throwing an arm over Sakura shoulders. "Alright! Me and pinkie here are going to nip this in the bud." Her grin then widened. "Maybe momma will get a few free drinks out of it."

Kurenai just sighed at her friend antics. "Try not to screw this up Anko." She said with a light glare which Anko completely waved off.

"Oh you have little faith in thee."

"Anyways me and Hinata-chan will search the Northern district. And here." She handed them each little microphones. "If you got any information make sure to send it through here. Be back here in four hours." They nodded before going their separate ways.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "See that's why I hate wearing shirts." He throw the tattered piece of cloth away before slumping down in a booth facing the entrance of the bar. "Always getting in the damn way."

"Whatever Naruto-kun that's just an excuse to be shirtless so more women can gawk at you." She was a tall beauty with long flowing silver hair that reached mid back with a few strands in the front. She had dark purple eyes and a small pale cute face. She had breast that were a few sizes below Tsunade's and a round bubble butt.

"And isn't it awesome Sakuya-chan?" He grinned out before she popped into his lap with a grin.

"Mmm I love competition." She said loud enough for the whole bar to hear. Some of the men gave Naruto jealous looks which Naruto only grinned at them.

"Of course you do, you attention-seeking baka!" A voice called about before another person popped themself into his lap. She was a light bronze beauty with short cyan hair that stopped at her chin. Her dark amber eyes glared at Sakuya who just glared back.

Naruto just coughed lightly with a smirk. "Well hello to you too, Rana-chan." Rana broke her staring match to cuddle with Naruto's cheek earning a warning growl from the other female. "Haven't seen you in a while." He said with a chuckle.

Rana stopped cuddling to pout her lips. "Well Tou-san still doesn't like you so he made me travel with him to Yugakure. He especially did it so that I couldn't watch you fight. He's still convinced that I will marry some rich asshole and not some brawler bum." She said sadly and Naruto just held her tighter to him.

"Well fuck him then! Nothing in the world is going to stop the 'Shi no Gēmu' Champion from seeing his ladies!" Naruto said proudly which earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"Say it any louder and Cheru-san may come barging in here." Kira grunted out as he set three drinks down on the table before wiping his hands on his bar towel. "I rather not have a repeat of last time."

Naruto scoff before reaching over and grabbing a drink. "Please like that old man has the balls to attack me especially in this bar. No offense to you Rana-chan." He said sheepishly at which she laughed at.

"None taken, Naru-kun."

-(An hour later)-

Sakura groaned in annoyance as she and a slightly swaying Anko walked out another bar. "Damnit! Why are people in this damn town so tight-lipped! It's not like we're asking on how to kill a kage!"

Anko shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we're not trying harder enough." She giggled as they walked and Sakura sighed.

"Oh I'm sure we're trying if you being drunk any indication!" She said with disapproval in her tone.

Anko scoffed before standing up straighter. "I'm not drunk pinkie! Maybe a bit buzzed but I'm smarter than that to get drunk on a very important mission." They stopped at the last bar in the district. It seemed to be further down from the rest of village.

Sakura frowned at the nickname and took a glance at the bar. "'The Den'? Seems pretty busy this late at night." The two Kunoichis walked in the bar and surprise to see that most of the customers were shinobi's, contrasting differently from what they've seen in the other bars.

They sat at the counter and ignored the looks from the men. Well Sakura did, Anko just gave the men a bloodthirsty smirks that sent chills down some of their spines. There was a light banging sound coming from above them and also what seem to sound like a female moan.

"Don't mind the sounds." Kunoichis turn to see that their bartender was a beautiful silver haired woman. Her purple eyes held a light flirtatious manner. "Tou-san could never keep him quiet anyways." She said with a smile. "My name is Sakuya, can I start you ladies out with anything?"

Sakura grimaced and shook her head while Anko grinned. "Sure thing! The strongest drink you got!" Sakura resisted the urge to slap her forehead at her partner and just rolled her eyes.

Sakuya smirked at the enthusiastic woman. "My are you sure about that? That drink is usually off limits unless you're challenging someone. In fact the only person I know that can stomach the whole bottle is currently being _preoccupied_ at the moment." She rolled her eyes at 'preoccupied' as the banging got louder.

Anko eyes got a strange glint in them. " Well that's a challenge I would love to take! But for now I'll take a bottle of sake."

Sakuya smiled and nodded at the purple nin before recovering the drink. "Now I haven't seen you ladies around here. So what brings you here to Tetsuushi and more specifically The Den. As you can see we're not a normal bar." The silver haired woman prodded.

Sakura took a glance at Anko who was busy downing her drink. "Well we're here to get some information." Sakuya paused for a moment until an face-splitting grin come on her face and she leaned on the counter.

"What type of information?"

-(The next morning)-

"Is this the place?" Kurenai asked as the group of four females stood in front of the still busy bar Sakura and Anko visited the night before.

Anko nodded with a smile as she led the group in. "Of course Nai-chan! Besides I'm here for that challenge!" The group stood for a moment until Anko waved over Sakuya.

"Ah Anko-chan! I see you return for that challenge no doubt!" She said excitedly as she looked at the two new females. "Oh where are my manners! I'm Sakuya and welcome to The Den." She would have finished if a body of a man hadn't crashed at her feet. She sighed annoyingly, "Not again!" She nudged the man with a foot earning a groan from him.

"At least he's alive this time."

The four kunoichi jumped at the deep voice and turned around to see the biggest and most muscular man they have ever seen. His greying brown hair was tied into a short ponytail and his lone steel grey eye seemed to be in a permanent glare. He had a scar that ran down from his closed right right eye, across his face and stopped at the side of his lips.

Anko and Kurenai immediately recognized him as Kinato Kira also known as the "War Bear" of Tsuchi. Sakuya not fazed by his appearance look down at the unconscious man. "So what happened?"

Kira grunted out what seemed to be a chuckle before easily picking the man up and tossing him outside the bar. "He saw the brat with Rana-san before deciding to 'pull a move' and touch her ass." The men around them shook their heads and whistled. "I'm sure he was new to the village." He grunted out with a shrug before looking down at the four kunoichis. "This doesn't happen much but Sakuya, why are they not being tended to?"

The purple eyed beauty smirked before pointing at Anko. "This brave soul wants to challenge the stud to a drinking contest. With the drink you got from that country you visited out of the Elemental nations."

Kira snorted and peered down at the Kunoichi in question. "I don't think you know what you're getting into."

Anko just gave the man a smirk and pointed at herself. "And you don't know who you're talking too." She said arrogantly which caused Kurenai and Sakura to shake their head and Sakuya to giggle. Hinata took a nervous glance around the bar and tilted her head curiously as she saw that one part of the bar was covered with men cheering someone on.

Kira gave an amuse grunt. "Well if you think you're up to the challenge I'll get it prepare for you. Sakuya." The woman nodded and went over to the crowd of cheering men. Kira then jabbed a thumb at a table. "Have a seat there."

Anko took seat while Kurenai just sighed disappointingly at her. "Anko we don't have time for drinking games. We have a mission remember! Unless you want to tell Tsunade-sama how we came up empty-handed." Anko just waved off the threat with a chuckle.

"Have some faith, for once. Besides this is going to be fun." Some of the men in the bar gathered around the table as Kira set down four tall bottles of the mysterious alcohol. "Only four?"

Kira chuckled. "Trust me, that's a stretch. Sakuya where's the brat?"

"Hold on to your fucking pants old man!" A male voice called out before plopping down in the seat with a yawn. The Kunoichis gasped as they saw the man. "It's not my fault that some dumbass wants...to..die...early…" He trailed off as his eyes widened when he finally got a look at his opponent and her group.

"Well fuck."

* * *

 **And that's where I'm going to end it from here. Yes it was a bit boring but a beginning is a beginning but everything will pick up next chapter. And for some of those think, yes those two females are exactly who you think they are.**

 **This will be a harem story with the max being 5... maybe 6 females that Naruto will be romantically interested in. Any other girls outside the ones that I will pick will be for a physical attraction.**

 **Well I think that's all for now. Till next time**


	2. That Smelly Smell

**Glad this story is getting popular. Yeah some parts in this story seem cliche and over used but hey it's 2016. What can a guy do? Anyways here's the next chapter.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Jutsu/Attacks

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **That Smelly Smell**

"Nope!"

After getting over the initial shock of seeing the familiar group of Kunoichi, Naruto called off the challenge and was immediately bombarded by questions, mainly from Sakura. He was back in his familiar booth with Rana and Sakuya cuddling up to his side which earned an internal glare from Hinata. "If I told you the whole story then we would never leave this bar and I got a tournament to win soon." He said as he took a chug from his drink. "But here's my question, why are you here?"

"We're here to get you back, baka." Sakura declared proudly which Naruto just scoffed with a small chuckle.

"Get me back? I never left." He said with a mocking grin and the two girls on his side giggled.

"What are you guys talking about anyways? Naru-kun's home is here and not anyway else." Rana said with a wide smile as she laid a kiss on his cheek.

Sakura frowned as she glared at the petite beauty. "Yeah right! This baka's dream is to become-"

"Sakura." Kurenai said sternly which quickly shut the pink haired kunoichi up. "Look Naruto, Tsunade-sama requested that you come back." She immediately got to the point and Naruto frowned.

"For what reason? It's plainly obvious that there's nothing there for me. It would just be a waste of time." He then pulled the girls tighter to him which they laid on his chest. "Besides my reputation here has soooo much more benefits." He grinned out.

The three kunoichi's glared at his meaning while the last one was glare at the two girls on his chest. "Why would you put your _pleasure_ over the needs of the village." Sakura practically yelled at him with clenched fists and the blonde womanizer rolled his eyes.

"Because it's fun." He said with a devious grin before he stood up easily towering over the four Kunoichis. "The village was boring, I needed excitement in my life." He walked over to the bar and grabbed a random battle of alcohol.

"So fucking whores is your definition of excitement!" Sakura yelled out and the members of the bar froze. Some of the men backed away closer to the exit while Sakuya and Rana glared at the insult. Naruto stopped drinking before tilting his head in wonderment.

"Had I been the Uchiha would your attitude towards me be any different." He said with a glare as Sakura froze. "Of course it would, but I'm glad I'm not the asshole because then I would have to worry about you being on my dick." Then drowned the whole bottle and tossing it away before walking back over to his booth.

"Naruto." Kurenai said slowly. "Tsunade-sama honestly looked desperate for your help."

Anko nodded in agreement. "Yeah I've never seen a woman so hopeful over a piece of news. If you're not going to do this for the village, then do it for Tsunade-sama."

Naruto paused and looked at them for a moment before throwing a still glaring Rana and Sakuya over his shoulders earning squeaks of surprise for them. "You'll have my answer after the tournament's finals tonight." Sakura looked ready to say something but Naruto beat her to the punch. "And only then." He then walked up the stairs with a now giggling Rana and a smirking Sakuya.

"Don't bother the brat now." Kira said as he blew a puff of smoke out from his cigar. "Here, on the house." He placed a bottle of sake on the table. "Your best bet is to bother him after the tournaments."

Kurenai looked at the bottle with a small frowned as Anko took the bottle with a grin "And what is this tournament, Kira-san."

-(Later that Night: Iron Maiden)-

A man screamed as his head was crushed between the big paws of a huge hairy man. The lifeless body fell back with a thud as the now bloody man-beast raised his fist in victory. "WINNER, YOSIN OF YUGAKURE!" Genshi called out from his place.

"This...is awesome!" Anko said with stars in her eyes as Kira chuckled at her.

"Indeed the games, while brutal is incredibly fun to watch." Sakuya said with a grin. "But when my stud gets up there it's all over." She said with her own stars in her eyes.

"So what's the objective?" Kurenai asked, "Just to kill each other?"

Kira nodded with a grin. "You think it would be that easy but these men would literally do anything to win."

"And the prize is one million Ryo!" Rana said with a smile. "Naru-kun has won the past two games and he'll do it tonight."

Sakura just frowned, "To think that people would watch others get killed for money is-"

"Sicking? Well news flash _princess_ it's a dog-eat-dog world out here." Sakuya said with an eye roll as the crowd began to get quiet. "Finally the stud is about to come on."

-(In the Ring)-

"Are you serious?!" Genshi quietly yelled at the messenger. "The crowd is literally going to have my balls for this!" The messenger just shrugged and ran off the stage. Genshi curse to himself before clearing his throat. "Well ladies and gentleman, is seems the games have changed." The crowds started to boo and Genshi felt himself getting sweaty. "A-ah yes! Due to the death of Benzi a couple of minutes ago we shall proceed to championship match!"

"Well that's new." Kira grunted before making eye contact with Naruto who did a head jab at the big man-beast.

"Do you know what happened Tou-san?" Sakuya asked and the 'War Bear' nodded with a grunt as he lit another cigar.

"Well it seems like Yosin-san lacks any patience."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow in confusion as she understood the meaning. "So he killed Naruto's opponent? Shouldn't he get disqualified?"

Kira just smirked as he blew out another smoke ring. "Then there wouldn't be a match and trust me, that's all the villagers live off on. This whole place would be chaotic if they would call the match off and besides," He turned his attention to the blonde that was now being introduced. "We don't believe in disqualification.

-(The ring)-

"Now pick your poison!" Genshi proclaimed as he motioned the wheel. Naruto went first and wait in bated breath as the wheel stopped on a pair of knuckles. The blonde champion grinned and watched as Yosin move the wheel to a warhammer. The crowd booed at the blatant cheating as Yosin cackled manically. "W-well there you have it folks! Naruto shall be using a pair of knuckles while Yosin will have a warhammer. I wish each of you of luck, now please back to your corners." Genshi gave Naruto an apologizing look and then ran off the stage.

Naruto walked back to his corner as Kira handed him a box with a frown on his face. "Yosin is giving the producers a headache. Be careful brat, I don't want to clean your remains off the stage."

"Listen to Tou-san, Naruto-kun. I want you to come home with us safety." Sakuya pleaded and Rana nodded next to her.

The blonde just gave then a chuckle. "You guys shouldn't worry besides this is going to be fun." He then opened the box a pulled out a pair of pitch black ebony carved knuckles. He whistled and grinned at Kira. "Do I even want to know?"

Kira grunted. "Had a good gut feeling is all."

"If both fighters are ready!" Naruto slipped on his knuckles and gave the group a wink before walking to the center. Yosin swung his hammer multiple times with a crazed grin on his face. "Haijame!"

"RAHH!" Yosin yelled out as he quickly appeared with a downward swing. Naruto quickly rolled to the side and sent a punch out to the man-beast's face. Yosin grinned as he dropped his hammer and quickly grabbed a surprised Naruto in a bear hug. "Yosin is going to crush puny man!" He bellowed out.

He then started strengthening his grip on the blonde who cursed as he felt his bones giving way. "Give off me!" An invisible force pushed Yosin away causing Naruto to fell on the floor with a thud. "Alright not letting that happen again." The blonde told himself as he slowly got back to his feet only to jump back from an axe handle.

Yosin yelled as he went for another swing and then another and then another. Naruto let out an annoyed sigh and he dodged each attack. "This guy is not letting me get on the offense." He jumped over a strike and landed a kick to the large man's face. Yosin staggered back and Naruto took this time to jump on the large man's shoulders and land an elbow on top of the man's head.

Yosin roared in pain and grabbed Naruto slamming him into the ground. "Ow!" Naruto groaned before that became a yelp of pain as Yosin jumped on his legs. "Fuck!" The shirtless blonde couldn't feel his legs and rolled to the side to avoid another stomp.

Yosin laughed in triumph. "Yosin crushed puny man's leg and now Yosin will tear puny man apart!"

-(In Naruto's corner)-

"Well that's not good." Kira frowned before he stopped the kunoichis from intervening especially the quiet purple haired one. "Oh no you don't!"

"What the hell? Let us go help him before he get his ass killed!" Sakura as she prepared to punch the living daylights out of the large muscular man. "We can't watch him die!"

Kira didn't move from his spot or was fazed by the killer intent the Konoha nins were directing at him. "There are to be no outside help. Those are the rules."

Anko rolled her eyes. "You said it yourself, Yosin cheated twice! If he could do it then we could easily do it as well."

Kira grunted before spitting out his useless cigar. "Well you're right little lady but here's two reasons why I won't you through. One, that brat is lot stronger than you think and what he puts on. He just likes to play with his opponents. And two, if you interfere the brat will take that as a blow to his pride. Trust me he takes that to heart."

"Tou-san is right," Sakuya said as she watched Naruto quickly crawl back from a strike of Yosin's hammer. "The reason that me and Rana-baka are not so worried is because we trust our stud. If you were his friends then I believe you would trust him too."

"Woooo Naru-kun!" Rana cheered out, "Hurry up and kick his ass so that you can take my ass tonight!" She shouted shamelessly.

-(In the Ring)-

Naruto gritted his teeth as he held the large foot of Yosin from crushing him. "Haha die weak man!" The large man cackled out as he add more weight to his foot.

Naruto stopped struggling as the words of Rana reached his ears. "And there you have it!" He grinned as held a pointer finger out to Yosin. "How do you feel about fire?" A tiny fireball appear in front of his finger before it flew and exploded in Yosin's face.

Yosin stumbled backwards as he held his face and roared in pain. Naruto smiled as he slowly but shakingly stood on his feet and thanks his impressive healing factor. The crowds gasped and then broke out in cheers as their champion grinned at them. The blonde then turned and winked at his girls in his corner. He heard a growl and turned back to Yosin only to be tackled away.

Naruto landed on his feet and wiped the blood that escaped his face. "Alright big guy." Yosin growled as his half blackened face gave the grinning blonde a glare. "I think I know how to take you down." He took a glance around the ring as his eyes landed on his knuckles. Only problem was that they were all the way in Yosin's corner of the ring.

Yosin roared in anger as he charged at Naruto, warhammer in hand. The blonde rolled under the swing and punch the earth below him. Yosin was launched back by a sprouting piece of rock. Naruto took this time to quickly ran over to his knuckles slipping them on he ducked under the thrown warhammer.

"Alright time to end this!" Flames surrounded the knuckles and Naruto charged at the large man. He ducked under a sloppy fist and sent an fiery uppercut to the man-beast's face. He then sent a hard jab into his stomach causing Yosin to bend over allowing Naruto hit head with a left hook that knocked some of his teeth out.

Seeing how Yosin was not down yet, the blonde womanizer sent a fiery kick to his chin that sent the man back with loud thud. The crowd went wild with cheers as Naruto stood over Yosin in victory. His fiery fist were in the air as he grinned.

-(In Naruto's corner)-

"Woooo that's my stud!" Rana and Sakuya called out with twin grins on their faces. The two girls were obviously thinking about rewarding their champion if the twin blushes were any indication. Sakuya actually giggled perversely.

The kunoichi's looked on with relieved looks. "It finally over." Kurenai said with a sigh. Boy, if Tsunade were to find out that Naruto got himself killed, there would no telling what the blonde hokage would have done. Kurenai internally shuttered at the thought.

"So why hasn't the announcer called for the match?" Hinata asked timidly as she just wanted to hurry up and get to Konoha.

Kira grunted out what sounded like a chuckle. "That's because the match is not over."

-(In the Ring)-

Naruto rubbed his scruff in thought as the crowd chanted his name. "Got any ideas on how to finish you?" He jumped off Yosin stomach and made his way around to his large and burnt head. He nudged the head with his foot with earned a groan from him. "Great idea!" The blonde said jokingly before he walked over to Yosin's corner and grabbed the warhammer.

The blonde easily lifted it up on his shoulders and whistled his way to Yosin. Standing in front of his head the blond placed the warhammer in both of his hands. "Now don't take this the wrong way but your face definitely needs a makeover. Tell Toushin that's he's a bitch!" Naruto then slammed the large hammer on Yosin's face causing pieces of human flesh and blood to spew everywhere. The crowd cheered wildly as the headless body twitched for a second before becoming still for good.

Naruto looked down at his body with a grimace, "Damnit, I liked these pair of pants!" He dropped the hammer with clang next the crushed face of Yosin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and still champion, NARUTO!" The crowd chanted and yelled out his name as the blonde champion laughed and raised a fist in the air.

"Now the match is over." Kira said with a grin as he laughed at the green faces of the two younger Kunoichis.

-(Later that night: The Den)-

"I'm the mighty Yosin, no one can defeat me!" The men around laughed with drink in their hands as they watched an reenactment by two extremely drunken men.

"I will defeat you Yosin-san for I'm the the womanizer of the South, the Great Naruto!" The men laughed again as one of the more drunken men went for a fake punch. The 'Yosin' actor fell down with a laugh.

Naruto just laughed from his spot as he took a sip from his drink before turning a glance at the four Kunoichi, two of which had their own drinks. "You guys forgot the best part. You know the part where I made him scream like a little girl." The bar erupted in laughter.

"I'll have to say Naruto that was a brutal but impressive fight." Kurenai said while Anko grinned.

"What Nai-chan means to say was that the fight was fucking awesome!" The snake mistress said which earned a grin from the blonde. "Those attacks with the fire was amazing!"

"What was that anyways." Sakura asked as Naruto opened a new bottle.

"Secrets are secrets for a reason but I guess you'll have to learn about it when I go back to Konoha." The blonde said with a widening grin as the words he said finally registered in their minds. "Yeah, I know what I just said, but there is a condition."

Kurenai frowned. "A condition and what would that be?"

"I'll go by myself."

-(A week later)-

Tsunade sighed in exhaustion for what seemed to be the tenth time today. "Damn paperwork." Her eyes quickly took a glance at the picture she had on her desk. She stopped signing her signature and picked up the small frame. A small smile graced her lips as she looked at the grinning blonde boy with three whisker marks on each cheeks.

It's been almost a week since Kurenai's team returned without Naruto. While hearing that the blonde knucklehead was alive and well, Tsunade couldn't help but be angry at Kurenai's team for not bringing him back.

It took all the willpower and maturity in her being not to lash out right there. But Kurenai promised that he would be here soon, it was only a matter of time. However the buxom Hokage was not known for her patience. It was only the constant reassurance of her assistant and apprentice, Shizune, that she didn't run out of Konoha to nab the little bastard herself. But that didn't mean she didn't have other ways.

"Neko, Tora, Kuma!"

Three ANBU members appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage. "Yes Hokage-sama." The ANBU Captain, Neko asked.

"A mission regarded the return of Uzumaki Naruto didn't succeed like I wanted. I want him-"

"To be pampered and given a back massage because the road to Konoha is a hellish one." All four quickly got into a defensive stance as the intruder laughed.

"You must have a death wish intruding into the Hokage's office." Tsunade said harshly which made the mysterious intruder laugh harder. "I'll just assume you're crazy instead."

"To be honest that not the first time someone told me that." A figure then appeared in front of the four defensive nins earning a gasp from the Hokage and an almost silent gasp from the Neko ANBU. "Then again I've been called many things."

"Naruto." Tsunade whispered out. The blonde grinned as he held out his arms.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug." He was then bopped hard in the head before he was engulfed into a warm and tight hug by the in-tears Hokage. He hugged her back with a small sincere smile. "I missed you Tsunade."

Tsunade broke the hug to get a good look at the blonde knucklehead and she honestly wished that she was a few decades younger. He certainly grew if his tall height was any indication. His hair was still that spiky blonde and the three whiskers were being slightly hidden by the blonde scuff the blond grew on his face. He wore a mesh tank top with a black sleeveless jacket over it that was open to show the man's spectacular muscles. He had on black cargo pants and standard black shinobi sandals.

Naruto saw that the busty Hokage was 'observing' him and took the chance to scope out the Hokage. _'Still the biggest pair of tits I've seen. '_ He thought with a smirk before coughing to get the Hokage's attention. "As much as I would love to continue hugging you, we got some catching up to do."

Tsunade had a light blush on her face and cleared her throat. "Ah yes." She dismissed her ANBU but not missing the long glance Neko took at Naruto before they disappeared and Tsunade sat herself in her chair. Naruto grinned and sat in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk and kicked his feet up on it. His smile widened as he saw the buxom Hokage roll her eyes.

"So mind explaining where you were for four years or more importantly why you left?" Tsunade said getting straight to the point and Naruto only chuckled at her as he rubbed his scruff.

"Well I've been all over the Elemental Nations and recently resided in Tsuchi no Kuni for the past three years. As for why I left, I honestly got tired of dealing with the village's shit from it's asshole of villagers to the raging fangirls. I wanted excitement in my life, something that made me feel alive." Tsunade rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"But why Tsuchi of all places." But then it dawned on her. "It made it easier for you to hide didn't it?"

"Bingo." Naruto laughed out. "Besides have you ever heard of the Shi no Gēmu?"

Tsunade held a surprise look. "Yeah brutal games for money that only savages would participate in."

"Well I would necessarily call myself a savage even though I think about and do is fuck, drink, fight and repeat but not in that order of course." He said with a wide grin. "That's the main reason why I chose Tuschi, it was only a plus when I learned that you Konoha nins were hesitant to enter the country."

Naruto placed his feet off the table and grabbed Tsunade's open bottle of sake. He shook the bottle before smiling and downing all the contents. "Tuschi also has stronger sake. Nice if you want to pass out."

Tsunade smiled back. "Never took you for a drinker brat."

Naruto gave a small frown at the nickname and just chuckled. "Many women wouldn't think of me as a brat, Tsunade." He grinned with an almost hidden meaning. Tsunade had a pink tint on her face earning a devious grin from the blonde womanizer. "Anyways what's so bad about the village that you sent a search team out for me?"

"Many reasons actually." She grumbled. "For one the council was and still hounding my ass to declare you a missing nin. Of course when I brought up the Uchiha brat they just screamed how he was just kidnapped." She rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Ugh, I swear that's the start of every meeting."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I could of guessed that. After all when I was young the council members had nothing better to do then ride my ass."

Tsunade chuckled before getting serious again. "We've gotten reports of Iwa becoming allies with the Otokage."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The hell is an Otokage?"

"The leader of the sound village, you fought some of his nins for the retrieval of the Uchiha." Tsunade said as she reached under desk to pull out another bottle of sake.

"So you're telling me that Iwa, who hates Konoha joined forces with a village whose leader is on Konoha's most hated person list. Not only that, the Uchiha joined with the snake fucker who promised him the death of his bat-shit crazy brother as long as Sasuke does his bidding." Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he let out a sigh. "Tsunade, this sounds like a pre war strategy."

The blonde Hokage nodded and took a swig from her bottle. "And let's not get started on the Akatsuki. You see why I-we needed you back."

Naruto chuckled before getting up from his seat. "Well then, I guess exciting things are going to be happening soon." He made his way over to door before turning back around. "Well you can count me in." He went to open the door when Tsunade called out to him.

"Wait!" He turned around to catch a Hitai-ate and saw a small smile on Tsunade's face. "Be at Training Ground 7 tomorrow for an evaluation and….welcome back Naruto."

-(An hour later)-

"Oh come the fuck on!" The blonde womanizer muttered to himself as walked in search of a 'good enough' bar to get wasted and hopefully get a good lay. He tried to go back to his old apartment only to find that it was destroyed and being remodeled. But _of course_ it had to be where he lived. Now he was in search of a bar that a.)didn't look like someone died inside or b.)wasn't filled with pompous assholes.

He stopped at what seemed to be a Shinobi only bar if the people wearing their Hitai-ate inside were any indication. "But should I?" He asked himself before shrugging. "Gotta get drunk somehow." He went inside and quickly made his way over to the counters.

"Whatcha want." The bartender gruffly asked as he cleaned a glass. He had an eye-patch over his left eye and a thick beard. The man sort of reminded Naruto of Kira in some way.

"What's the strongest thing you got?" The man paused and grumbled before searching under the counters and then pulled out a bottle of clear liquid with the initials 'EG' on it. Naruto gave the man a look.

"You asked and I got it." Naruto shrugged and paid for the drink. The man grunted and walked away. "Try not to kill you liver." He mumbled out before taking the order of another customer.

Naruto opened the bottle and took a whiff, finding that it was odorless the blonde grinned before taking a swig. The liquid burned almost like fire and Naruto cleared his throat as he looked at the bottle. "Nice to see that the man wasn't an all-round asshole." The womanizer then looked around the bar for his next objective as his eyes laid on the body of a familiar kunoichi.

Kurenai sighed in annoyance as she glared at another man that tried to catcall her. "I swear can't a woman get a moment of peace." She mumbled as she took a sip of her wine.

"In a world where everybody is either trying to kill you or fuck you, I think not."

Kurenai turned her head to see a grinning Naruto who held a strange bottle in his hand. He jabbed his head at the seat in front of her. "Mind if I take a seat?" Kurenai shook her head and Naruto plopped down with a grin. "So what doing here of all places."

Kurenai just raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing the same thing you're doing Naruto, getting a few drinks." Naruto chuckled and took another swing of his drink. Kurenai watched him with a frowned. "I see that you've become almost too familiar with drinking. I hope your time in Tsuchi was well spent."

Naruto paused his drinking as he gave the crimson beauty a look. "Actually it is was. I didn't fight all the time only was the games came around and that's once every year. And probably compared to you records Kurenai, that is not that much. And besides it's nice to be in a place where I'm not having to watch my back or given a glare every time I breathe." He said with annoyance clear in his voice.

Kurenai then sagged her shoulders as she felt guilty and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just from what I've gathered in Tetsuuchi, you are nothing more that a womanizer who slept with any woman you could find and then fought like a savage."

"You asked people in the Northern district didn't you? More specially you asked the assholes and nobles?" Kurenai nodded and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well I certainly can't hate them for blaming me after all their wives always fantasize and talk about me. But contrary to popular belief I don't sleep with every woman I see, I mean I have a set of rules and standards to follow."

Now this peaked Kurenai's interest. "Rules and standards?"

"Of course for example," He took a sip of his drink. "They have to have respect for their bodies and you be surprise with how many don't."

Kurenai rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. "I may have an idea."

Naruto then jabbed a finger in her direction. "Women like yourself are my dream goal." Kurenai blushed at the honesty in his voice, something she doesn't get often with most men that try to get in pants. "I mean when I first took a glance at you I had to actually stop myself. How I manage to get Rana or Sakuya to be with me is still a wonder but you are so out of my league. Don't get me wrong though, I will kill anyone who tries to hurt them, fuck all the consequences." He swayed a bit before leaning his head on his hand.

Kurenai was actually a little shocked at his confession. "Are Rana and Sakuya-"

"The only women I've slept with? No, but they are the only women I'll confine myself too." He blinked away the spots in his vision before looking at his drink and setting it on the table. "But there's something weird about you."

"About me?" She asked curiously and the tipsy blonde nodded. "What about me?"

"Well your attitude for one screams hatred at perverts and men who only think with their dicks and I totally get that, some men are dicks." He then stopped swaying and gave the Kunoichi a devious smirk. "But I ever since we met and even now I've smelt something familiar on you. Rana and Sakuya always have the scent especially when we are getting ready to fuck"

Kurenai gave him look before looking down at her empty glass. The blonde passed his drink to her which she looked at him before pouring some of it in her glass. "Thanks and what's this smell?"

"Pure arousal."

* * *

 **Wam Bam, completed. Rana, Sakuya, and Kira will come back just not in the next few chapters I'm planning. Now something I forgot to touch on, this story won't exactly be straight cannon for obvious reasons but I'm going down in the same arcs with my very own twist, of course.**

 **So until then.**


	3. Guilty Pleasures

**So not much action in this chapter but I promise there will be next chapter. As for the harem, I have gotten quite a few sugestions but my mind is still torn. The limit is 5...maybe 6 but that's it. Feel free to add in your two cents.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Justu/attacks

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Guilty Pleasures**

 _The door slammed open as their tangled and drunken bodies came slipping in. Their mouths on each other as clothes were quickly being shed and thrown to some unknown places. He picked her up as her strong legs wrapped themselves around his waist, his lips quickly going to her neck. She tilted her head back on the wall they suddenly were on. She moan at the feel of his lips as her hands quickly went to his hair._

 _He grinned against her neck as he heard her moan. He quickly separated them from the wall and threw her on the bed earning a surprise squeal from her. She leaned up on her elbows and gave the man a sensual smirk as she ran her eyes all over his body. He chuckled and slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper._

 _He then walked over to her bed and crawled over her. Their eyes darkened with lust as their lips quickly reattached. Her hands rubbed his bare stomach before going inside his lower garments. He mashed their bodies together and slowly grinded into her warming heat._

-(The next morning)-

Naruto slowly cracked opened his eyes as he was getting hit by the sun's annoying rays. He slowly gazed around the room before hearing a soft moan on top of him. He looked down to see a mass of black hair on his chest and a familiar warm feeling down in his lower area. He would've rubbed his eyes if both weren't being preoccupied.

One arm was trapped underneath the women while the other was holding the bottle of the strange alcohol from the night before.

And that's when it hit him.

He, Naruto Uzumaki, the Champion of the Shi no Gēmu, had slept/fucked one of Konoha's and probably Hi no Kuni's most beautiful and unfuckable women. A shit eating grin came to his face as he relaxed back into the pillow. He shook the bottle and chuckled as he heard the sound of liquid in the bottle. He took a careful swig as Kurenai started to stir.

She seemed to paused before slowly look up to see a grinning Naruto. "Slept well?" He said with a grin. She glared harshly at the blonde earning an eyebrow raise in confusion. "What? Something on my face?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't place you in genjutsu where I'm cutting off you dick?" She threatened with a low growl. The blonde shrugged as he took a sip from the bottle.

"Well I could give you a couple. One is that genjustus, unless they're like super strong mostly from a demon and a powerful nin, won't and will not affect me. I don't know how, they just won't. Two is that you shouldn't act stupid. You know exactly what happened last night. We both do, we were not shit-faced drunk like how I planned to be. And finally three," He gave a thrust of his hips and the strong-front Kurenai had quickly dissolved as she moaned from the action.

"You fell asleep with me still **in** you after we fucked for a couple of hours." He finished with a grin as Kurenai looked away from the blonde in shame. Naruto did an eyeroll as he _removed_ himself from Kurenai. "Oh come on, was I really that bad?" He said with a slight whine.

The crimson eyed kunoichi blushed as she looked back at the now frowning blonde. "N-No i-it's just that…" She started and Naruto raised an eyebrow as he stood up from the bed showing the world his naked glory. Kurenai got a good look at the blonde's ass and her blush increased.

Naruto stretched and turned back around to the equally naked kunoichi who's eyes moved down. "Just what? You're ashamed to sleep with me?" He stopped and tilted his head. "Was I your first time? Is there another man?"

Kurenai internally cursed herself as her blush got dark enough to match her eyes. "N-No, no, and…." She took a paused before shaking her head, "no. I just feel guilty." She confessed with a sigh.

Naruto scratched at his scruff before sitting back down on the bed. "Guilty? You're not the first 'older women' I've slept with." He said with annoyance as he laid back down with his drink in hand.

Kurenai shook her head. "No, I mean….there's a friend of mine that really likes you. I feel guilty because I slept with you, because I betrayed her trust." She looked down at her fingers.

"Well that's incredibly fucking stupid." Naruto said honestly as he set the bottle on her nightstand and sat up in the bed. "Now before you yell at me for being insensitive, just think about it. You should feel guilty and shitty because you wanted to enjoy yourself? This friend of yours has probably never even confronted me but yet that makes me off the market from beautiful women like yourself? Yeah fuck that!"

Kurenai's shoulders sagged as the blonde did raise some good points but that didn't make her feel any better. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to feel better?" She said in an almost defeated tone.

Naruto grin as he brought the Kunoichi closer to his body, their noses touching. "No, this is the part where I fuck you hard enough to break this damn bed." He whispered huskily and growled as he smelt her increasing arousal. "You smell delicious." And that did it for Kurenai as she crashed their lips together. Their tongues battle for dominance as Naruto moved them so that he was on top. "But do you feel better now?" He said with a cheeky grin.

Kurenai's arms wrapped around his neck as her eye darkened with lust. "Just fuck me already." At which Naruto chuckled and went straight for her neck and breast. One of hands slowly slid its way down to her dripping womanhood. She moaned loudly at the stimulation and decided to go on the offensive too. Naruto grinned as her hand wrapped around and pumped his growing erection. Her arousal was too much for the blonde as he growled lowly and grabbed both of her arms before placing them above her head.

Using his free hand, he guided himself into her entrance earning a whimper from the beauty under him. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted inside of her. Her whimpers turned to moans which then turned into gasps as he worked his way inside of her. Naruto on the other hand was controlling himself not to explode like a virgin. While Rana was tighter and Sakuya was lot more flexible, Kurenai seemed and felt like she was literally milking him.

He gritted his teeth as he pumped harder and harder into her. He let go of her arms allowing her rake at his back. One of his hands grabbed at her headboard as it banged against the wall and crushed part of it under his hand. He suddenly grinned as an idea popped into his head and he flipped them over so the Kurenai was on top.

"Have your wicked way with me." He chuckled out and Kurenai took no time to grind and ride him. Naruto placed on hand on her hip as the other reached for the drink on the nightstand. Unnoticed by the two lovers, an intruder walked inside Kurenai's house and was watching them in glee and lust.

Well Naruto did notice but was entirely too busy to bring himself and Kurenai to sweet release. He felt the familiar feeling of tightness in his lower area and pumped harder into Kurenai. Naruto Uzumaki never came first and he was damn sure going to keep that promise no matter how great Kurenai felt. He felt her tighten as she gasped and shivered in pleasure and slumped over a bit. Knowing that she just came Naruto finally let the dam burst and unloaded himself inside with a grunt.

Kurenai finally slumped over and fell on Naruto's chest putting them in a familiar position. "That," She said through gasps and pants, "was-"

"HOT!"

Kurenai quickly twirled her head to see the last person she ever wanted to see in this position. Naruto looked over lazily and chuckled. "Sup Anko?" He said nonchalantly as Kurenai tried to hide in his chest. "Nice morning we're having."

"Damnit Nai-chan, if I knew you were going to fuck this blonde stud, I would've done it while we were in that damn village!" Anko pouted as she crossed her arms. Kurenai just blushed harder and pushed more into his chest earning a chuckle from the blonde. Anko then looked around the room and whistled as she gazed at the bed. "Well shit, you might want to get a new bed Nai-chan." She said as she laughed.

"Damnit Anko! What the hell do you want!" Kurenai finally yelled with the blush on her face never fading. This just made Anko laugh harder and Kurenai huffed in anger and annoyance. Naruto yawned as he got up from the bed and the laughter in the room immediately stopped. Now it was Kurenai turn to giggle as she saw her best friend turn red as she gazed on Naruto's friend.

Naruto sniffed the room and growled enough to break Anko out of her trance. "Unless you came in this room to get fucked back to sleep, what can we do for you?" He asked in a low voice that actually caused both women to shiver in pleasure. He then looked Anko up and down before grinning. "Unless that was your plan all along."

Anko gulped as she tried to think about why she was here in the first place. "Um, T-Tsunade-sama sent me to get Nai-chan. Apparently there some evaluation-"

Naruto eyes widened before he looked at the clock on Kurenai's nightstand. "SHIT!"

-(Training ground 7)-

Tsunade sighed in annoyance as her assistant giggled. "I hope Naruto-kun didn't pick up Kakashi-san's tardiness." Shizune said as Ton-Ton oinked happily in her arms. The busty Hokage just rubbed her forehead as she thought back to her meeting with the whiskered male.

"After seeing him, I won't be surprised." She drawled out and a bearded Konoha nin next to her chuckled as he took the drag from his cig.

"I'm more surprise that Kurenai-chan is late." Sarutobi Asuma said with a small smile.

"YOSH! Kurenai's Flames of Youth just haven't woken her up yet! If my Flames of Youth were ever to dull I shall run one hundred laps..no two hundred...three hundred-"

"I think we get it Gai." Asuma deadpanned as he tried not to laugh at Tsunade's twitching eyebrow. Just then a silver haired nin with his nose deep within a certain book appeared in a poof of smoke. Asuma just grinned. "Well someone came to the party early."

"Hmm." The nin looked up briefly from his book before look around and trying his best to avoid Tsunade's burning stare. "Where's Kurenai and Naruto?"

"Late." Tsunade said through gritted teeth. "And would you please throw away that damn book!"

Kakashi only scratched his hair. "Mai, mai, I would never imagine Kurenai being late-"

"Shut up already Anko!" Came the yell from Kurenai as laughter from two people could be heard. The nins turned to see a interesting site. A red faced Kurenai was yelling at a grinning Anko who situated herself on Naruto's back. The blonde womanizer seemed to be laughing at whatever Anko had said making Kurenai's blush darken.

When they finally made up to the rest of the older nins, Anko removed herself from Naruto as Kurenai's blush decreased but a slight red tint still remained on her cheek. "Nice for you to finally join us." Tsunade said with a light glare and Naruto just chuckled.

""You're not going to get an apology from me. Besides I'm not late, guys are just early." The surrounding nins chuckled before a growl from Tsunade made them look away with a smile on their faces. "Alright so what's this evaluation?"

Tsunade cleared her throat. "It's just a little test to see where you are."

Naruto just scratched his chest before looking around. "So I'm going to fight four jounin?" He almost deadpanned and Tsunade almost felt a headache forming.

"Like I said brat, it's only to see how much you changed." If Tsunade didn't love Naruto as much as she did, he would be probably get punched to the next town over.

"It's way too early for this bullshit." Naruto mumbled before giving Tsunade a pleading look. "Can't I just show you all the important shit and we can skip the rest of this bullshit."

"Language Naruto." Kakashi chuckled out as he finally looked up from his book to see his grown student give him a look of annoyance.

"And this is coming from the person who reads porn in public." The blonde then smirked. "At least I learned how to get the real thing."

Asuma and Anko laughed though for different reasons as Kurenai, and surprisingly Tsunade and Shizune blushed. Kakashi gave his student a surprised look as he started to stutter. Gai….well Gai looked at Naruto with flames in his eyes.

"Kakashi your student has out-hip you! His Flames of Youth burns brightly!" Gai all but yelled which made Kakashi bow his head in defeat as a rain cloud appeared over his head.

Naruto satisfied with his response to his old sensei looked back at Tsunade. "So what do you say? I'm sure you're dying to get back to work." He said with a grin.

Tsunade thought about it for a moment. "Alright fine you can show me what you learned during your time away but one condition."

Naruto raised a confused eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"That you rejoin Team 7." She said and Kakashi looked up from his book to take a glance at Naruto.

Said Blonde just chuckled as a mischievous grin came to his face. "Really that's it? I thought you were going to make me take you out for dinner." His eyes then ran up and down Tsunade's body. "Though the idea does sound very nice."

Well that did it for everyone around Tsunade as they all burst out laughing. Tsunade blushed darkly before using her strength to punch Naruto hoping to send the blonde idiot through a tree or two. The grin remained on Naruto's face as he took to the punch but didn't move or flinch.

"Well damn, someone is feisty today. But then again when are you not?" He said calmly as Tsunade fist remained on his cheek. Tsunade looked at him in surprise and shook as did the rest of the jounins. "As much I love your hands on me, I think it's time for my evaluation." He said cheekily

"Whatever you damn brat." Tsunade mumbled as she took her fist away from his cheek. "Just hurry up."

"Impatient are we." Hearing her growl, the blonde womanizer put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay I'm done for now." His hands then went back to his side as he got a little serious. Well as serious as he could. "Alright where to start." He mumbled to himself before sighing in irritation. "Well it's best to start from the beginning at least."

"After the oh-so-great battle with Mr. Kill Yourself, I had the unfortunate pleasure to meet the snake-fucker. Whoa not yet!" He said with a slight smirk as he saw Tsunade and Anko prepared to fire out questions. "Anyways it seemed to me that the failed retrieval team was too slow for the asshole so he was prepared to meet them half way. Well most of them were dead I believe and our fight could be heard for miles. Also adding in the fact that I tapped into my resident carpet's chakra the fucker had all the reasons to be worried."

 _-(Flashback: Four years ago)-_

 _Orochimaru crouched in between an unconscious sasuke and a tired and injured Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun, I'm surprise you've held yourself for so long." He said with a smile that still managed to creep Naruto out._

" _It's a perk of not being a fucktard." The young blonde growled before foolishly charging at Orochimaru, a thin layer of red chakra surrounded his form._

 _Orochimaru chuckled as he easily blocked and dodged all of Naruto's attacks making the blond more angry at him. The blonde jumped back as he prepared to make another_ _Rasengan_ _in hopes of wiping that smile off. However the snake man quickly appeared in front of him and delivered a sharp kick to his chin sending him upwards._

 _Orochimaru quickly sent his tongue out to grab Naruto's leg and sent him crashing to floor below. Naruto heard a sharp crack as his vision blurred and couldn't find himself to make a noise out of pain. "Kukuku Naruto, you knew better than to attack me." Orochimaru said as he slowly walked up to the young blonde. "Now what's stopping me from killing you right now?"_

 _The blonde spit blood out to the side as best as he could before letting out a dark chuckle as he laid against the hard dirt. "I can't see it's because of my good looks so I'll go with my charming humor. Haha ow."_

 _Orochimaru looked at him confusingly, this attitude of the boy seems new? "What's the change of attitude boy, is because you're facing death? That your dreams of being Hokage is over." He reached down his throat and pulled out his sword._

" _Well the real reason is that I'm going to die a virgin. At least that sword gets more action than I do." Naruto chuckled before flinching in pain. "So what are you waiting for? For me to get naked? Just kill me already!"_

 _Orochimaru grinned before driving his sword down into Naruto's heart._

-(Flashback ended)-

"Or at least what should've been my heart." The blonde womanizer grinned out enjoying the looks of confusion from the Jounins and Hokage. "I should have in all honestly died that day but Sir. Plushie-in-my-Tummy didn't feel like dying that day."

"Naruto," Tsunade slowly said as she got over her shock. "What did the fox do."

 _-(Flashback: Four years ago)-_

 _The large crimson fox growled angrily as water splashed all over Naruto's mindset._ _ **"That damn human snake! I shall rip him apart before devouring that fucking head of his!"**_ _It yelled and the area started to get darker._

 _Naruto sat down and leaned against the bars with his eyes closed. "I don't know why you're losing your shit. Death doesn't seem that bad. Besides I should be the one angry if anything. I mean you got to live for a long ass time while I only had 14 years." He mumbled which only seemed to get the fox angrier._

" _ **You fucking idiot! I do not wish to die a part of**_ **you** _ **. I. DO. NOT. WISH. TO. DIE. HERE!"**_ _With each punctuation the fox let lose all of its power in a last ditch effort causing the room they were in to be flooding in red light._

" _Alright, Alright princess." Naruto said mockingly as he stood up to see the red light was quickly being dwarfed by the darkness. He got up and looked at the seal that held the fox. "If you wanted to get out that badly all you had to do was say please."_

-(Flashback ended)-

Now everyone looked at Naruto in shock, confusion, and surprise yet they couldn't seem to make one of the emotions stay on their faces. "N-Naruto y-you-" Kakashi started.

"Let the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the damn thing that almost ruin your village go? Yes, I was hoping you got the damn hint." He said nonchalantly as he scratched his scruff wishing he had some alcohol or women….no both.

"Do you not realize what you done!" Kakashi practically yelled, his book forgotten in his hands. His sensei and his wife didn't die sealing the Kyuubi away for some blonde punk to uncaringly let it free.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Of course I do because I can do this!" He pointed at a harmless tree only for a stream of fire to be released on the tree. Within a few seconds the tree was left blackened and toppled over.

"Or this!" He stomped his foot on the ground as a large piece of earth sprouted and flew at another tree. It crashed into the tree leaving a nice size imprint on it.

"Or should I show you this?!" He clenched his fist as pure lightning surrounded it. He grinned before throwing the ball of lightning at the same tree causing a mini explosion that left yet another tree blackened and burned. He readjusted his jacket and turned around to see the Jounins almost have their jaws on the ground.

"The Kyuubi didn't leave without paying its rent."

-(A few hours later)-

We now find our favorite blonde womazier taking a stroll through Konoha's marketplace. You know looking for some groceries, maybe go clothes shopping for a bit. Oh who are we kidding, he was currently finding some chick to fuck and possibly crash at her house for the night until a suitable living arrangements were made.

' _Well I could always go back to Kurenai-chan."_ However strange enough the blonde didn't want to bother the crimson eyed beauty especially after his little show earlier. Naruto sighed to himself. It shouldn't be that difficult to find someone especially with how some of the looks the women were giving him. Yet he couldn't find it in him to go to these women. He pinched his nose in frustration and slight pride.

Kurenai had set a high standard and his body and mind were fighting to keep it.

"Damn body. Damn that sexy vixen." Naruto muttered but was brought out of his thoughts by a body crashing into him. If it hadn't been thanks to his strength and durability, Naruto was sure they would've fallen backwards. He grabbed the feminine body to quickly stopped them from falling and gazed into a pair of lavender orbs. "Well hello there, Hinata." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Eep! U-um h-hey t-there N-Naruto-kun." Oh he was going to have fun with her. Her face blushed a bright red and Naruto mildly wondered if her head was going to explode yet that didn't stop the grin that remained on his face. "S-Sorry!" She whispered as she finally looked at their position.

"It's quite alright. I just hope you that you're alright. My body..has been known to be hard in some places." He said lowly and huskily before internally laughing at his innuendo. Naruto's comment made her, if it was even possible, blush harder before he let go of her but still remained flushed up against her. "Damn, you certain went from cute to sexy in these past four years. What do you say we," His eyes traveled down before looking her in the eye. "Catch up?"

That's when he smelt it.

His eyes actually darken in lust as he smelt Hinata's arousal and barely held in the sensual growl in his throat. As for poor Hinata, her gentle mind couldn't take Naruto's flirting or his muscular body pressed against her. So she feinted with Naruto quickly catching her. "Well this is certainly not the first time this happened." He chuckled.

"Hinata! Hinata where did you..Naruto?" Naruto perked up when he heard his name and turned to see Kiba, a huge ass Akamaru, and a hooded Shino. Kiba's eyes was shocked before he saw the passed out girl in the blonde man's arms. "Damn why does she always do that around you."

Naruto just shrugged and handed her gently over to Kiba. "We were having a very friendly conversation before she fainted." And who said that bullshitting was dumb. "Hope she's okay and not sick."

Kiba waved it off. "She'll wake out of it soon." He paused before sniffing the air. " Uh I wonder what's that sweet smell?" Naruto sniffed the air before shrugging but internally he was laughing his ass off. Kiba shook his head as he hoisted Hinata on his back. "Well we'll have to catch up sometime later. I better get her home. It was nice seeing you."

"Likewise and you too Shino." Naruto waved out to the hooded shinobi who nodded in his direction before following after his teammates. Naruto sniffed the air again before growling softly. "Oh fuck it!" He mumbled aggressively as he jumped on the rooftops and took off in one certain direction.

-(Kurenai's Apartment)-

Kurenai as her body laid flat on her bed as she held her face in her pillows in thought. After Naruto's 'evaluation' if you can call it one, the blonde ran off muttering something about 'needing a drink.' However she knew it meant he was just going to fuck some other woman.

Kurenai groaned as she buried herself deeper in her pillows. That's the problem here. She didn't know why the thought of the blond champion sleeping with another woman extremely bothered her. She shouldn't care, it wasn't none of her business and Naruto was not her boyfriend or lover. They were two people who just happened to fuck each other.

So there should be no strings attached right?

The thought bothered her so much that she actually had to call team training and bonding off under the lie that she wasn't feeling good. Which in reality she sort-of didn't. She just loved how her team was so understanding and even offered ways to help her feel better. Like how Hinata…...

Hinata.

Kurenai groaned but this time it sounded heavily with guilt. Even though Naruto had a point that she shouldn't delay her own happiness, the crimson-eyed beauty still felt like she betrayed Hinata's trust by sleeping with her crush not once but twice. And to top it all off she doesn't mind doing the deed a couple of more times.

She had to give it to the blonde man, he knew how to make her feel alive with a couple of kisses. The memories of the late morning and last night came to her and she rubbed her thighs together as she bit her lower lip. She didn't know where the blonde learned how to do the things that he does but damn is he real good at them.

"I hope you're think about me, gorgeous." A husky voice growled out as he laid untop of her, mindful of his weight. "Especially from what I smell."

"Y-You came back?" Kurenai couldn't help but be surprise. She expected him to move on to another girl and act like what happened to them was a one time thing.

Naruto chuckled at her surprised voice as he snuggled into her neck and accidently, well purposefully, grinded himself in her ass. "Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Well I thought you wouldn't to move on to someone else." She muttered as she held in a moan. Naruto raised an eyebrow before falling at her side.

"Well you set a high bar for me." He grinned as he saw her eyes roll. "That and I really enjoy your company, well when we're not busy." Now that was something she didn't expect and Naruto chuckled again at her look. "Surprised that I like to do more than drink, fuck and fight?" He then looked at her...in concern? "But what's wrong you look strange and not the sexy strange, more like the 'I fucked up' strange."

By now Naruto pulled Kurenai on to his chest as she hesitantly began to rub circles on his chest. "It's just that…. I can't help but-"

"Feel like a huge dickhead for 'stealing me away' from this unknown person." Naruto stated as he trailed a finger up and down her arm. He felt her nod into his chest and he grinned. " Well I know something that could take you mind of of it." He said sensually which Kurenai sighed

"Can we please treat this like a serious subject, Naruto-kun." She then blushed at what came out of her mouth.

"Naruto-kun eh? Seems like you enjoy our time together Kurenai-chan." He said back before sighing. "But to be serious for a second I don't fancy the idea of someone claiming me when they haven't even made the effort to confront me. I mean with you we at least talked. Sure I might be a bit of a womanizer but consider how I feel about this." Naruto said with annoyance. "Now,"

Kurenai looked up at him before he crashed his lips against hers. "What do you say we make this night fun and guilt free?" He wagged his eyebrows which just made Kurenai roll her eye before she connected their lips.

' _Maybe this isn't such a bad thing.'_

* * *

 **Yes this was more Naruto/Kurenai than I expected.**

 **Whoops**

 **But anyways to firmly address this. Not every women Naruto flirts with or beds means that they're in the harem or that Naruto feels for them romatically...well as romatically as he could.**

 **But I believe that's all. Till next time.**


	4. New Techniques, New Jacket

**Alright back at it again with another chapter! Now I think I have an idea for the harem, let's see what we got**

 **Rana**

 **Sakuya**

 **Kurenai**

 **Tsunade**

 **Mei**

 **anddddd...**

 **I don't know, it's still in the works but I think it's a pretty good list so far. Still debating on the last girl. But enough idle chatter**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Attacks/Justu

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **New Techniques, New Jacket**

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office with a bored expression wishing he could be anywhere but here and preferably with a certain crimson eyed beauty. After his 'evaluation' and reinstatement, Tsunade decided to give Naruto a couple of more days to "adjust" before taking up missions once again. Of course during that time, Naruto had to buy Kurenai a new couch, kitchen table, and bed...twice.

Kurenai threatened to cut him off for a few days if any more of her furniture got ruined during their love-making but does he regret it?

Hell the fuck no.

He groaned as he scratched his scruff. "Can we speed this up. I mean the sooner you give us a mission the sooner I'll be back home." He dodged the thrown paperweight and couldn't help but grin. "Unless you want me to _stay_ longer."

Tsunade just growled at him as a light pink tint came to her cheeks. "Shut the hell up Naruto!" Tsunade hated how easily the blonde idiot can get her to blush and she officially stopped herself from calling the womanizer a brat.

She learned her lesson last time.

Sakura gave Naruto a look of slight disgust as Kakashi chuckled behind his book. "What's the hurry Naruto? Got a special someone waiting for you?" The copy-nin, after mulling it over with a bottle of sake, eventually forgave the blonde. After all if it hadn't been for him releasing the Kyuubi, Naruto wouldn't be here alive and making things enjoyable again.

"Actually yes. And I would much rather be with her indulging myself then here listening to our hot Hokage read off missions." He crossed his arm as he gave the still blushing Hokage a pleading look. "Can we get a mission where I could kill someone. I'm going through murder-withdrawal here and sex is not helping."

Sakura just looked at Naruto in shock as her mind still couldn't believe his new change in attitude. He turned into a lewd pervert, plus he is a drunkard. The man doesn't even look in her direction anymore with that goofy grin he had when they were younger. Ever since the search mission, he avoided her like the plague and well she slightly missed the attention.

"Ugh fine!" Tsunade exclaimed as she threw her hands up. "If it'll make you shut up!" She missed the mischievous grin that made its way to his face.

They almost make this too easy. "Well Tsunade, there are _many_ things that could make me shut up." He growled but that turned into laughter when a scroll smacked him in the face. Oh how he enjoyed the way he could make even the strongest and hardened women flustered.

"Take this fucking mission and get the hell out of my office!" She threw the mission scroll to Kakashi before specially looking at a grinning Naruto and pointing to the door. She gave the man a glare that promised all types of pain if he didn't shut up. Naruto snickered as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

The atmosphere completely vanished when a frantic Shizune burst through the doors. "Tsunade-sama, the Kazekage has been kidnapped!"

-(An hour later)-

"So you're telling me Gaara managed to get the top bossman position?" Naruto said as the newly reinstated Team 7 rushed through the trees towards Suna. "Well damn, my boy is finally moving up in the world." He said jokingly as he wiped an imaginary tear from his face. "Why I remember when he was this tall and didn't know how to change his own diaper."

"Damnit Naruto can you take the mission seriously!?" Sakura scolded with a frown. Naruto was treating this as a light matter when the fucking Kazekage of Suna got captured by this Akatsuki group. It especially didn't help when the blonde kept firing off jokes.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "That depends, will you shut that trap of yours for more than an hour?" He then grinned. "Or should I get good ole' Uke-chan to do it for me?"

Sakura glared at Naruto, feeling the chakra go into her fists. "Want me to reconstruct that damn face?!" She threatened and Naruto laughed.

"Oh please by all means try." He turned his head to the side and pointed at his right cheek. "Why don't you start right here, it needs a bit of a touch up."

"Naruto, Sakura! That's enough!" Kakashi said sternly. "We are on a very important mission and I don't need you two screwing it up because of conflicting interest. However Sakura is right, you need to get serious about this mission Naruto."

The blonde womanizer scoffed. "You make it seem like I don't care about one of my closest friends." He, for the first time since he came back to Konoha, glared darkly at Sakura. She flinched at the look and closed her mouth from saying anything. "In fact, I'm fucking livid right now and unless you want to stop a raging Naruto, I suggest you let me continue on making jokes. I was dead serious when I said that I'm going through murder-withdrawal."

He then stopped and sniffed the air. "We have company and from what I can smell, she's a friend." Soon enough Team 7 managed to catch up to one Subaku Temari and Naruto couldn't help the devious smirk that came to his face. "Yo! Temari, long time no see." He called out as he moved next to her.

Temari had to blinked a couple of times. "N-Naruto?" The man grinned and Temari could stop her eyes from wandering over his body. Damn, those four years did more than justice on the younger blonde. Her eyes pretty much stayed on the light tamed beard on his face that slightly hid his adorable whiskers. "Are you guys on a mission or something?" She almost absentmindlessly

"Yes and unfortunately it's not a good one." Kakashi said as that brought Temari back to earth to see Naruto grinning and sending a wink her way. "The Kazeage, Gaara-dono, has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." And there goes Kakashi killing the mood.

"W-What!?" She screamed. "W-When, how?"

"Last night, from the reports two members of the Akatsuki attacked the village and managed to capture Gaara-dono." Kakashi sighed out as the group ran faster no thanks to Temari. The silver haired nin looked up at the darkening sky and sighed again. "It's getting late we should stop and rest before crossing over."

"We can still go on. There's still daylight." Temari pleaded before a hand softly landed on her shoulders. She looked up to see a grinning Naruto as she felt some of worries decrease a little.

"Temari, there's no use fighting the Akatsuki if we're exhausted." He then let go of her shoulders before eyeing her up and down with a smirk causing the sandy blonde to blush a little. She wasn't use to being looked at in a sexual manner especially by a guy she found attractive "But why don't we-"

"Temari do you mind helping me set up my tent." Sakura called out as she and Kakashi began to get their camp ready for the night. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the pink headed woman as Temari slowly nodded and went over to help.

"She's not?" Naruto whispered in denial as he went to help Kakashi.

"So how are you and Shikamaru?" Sakura said loud enough for _everybody_ to hear her as Temari gave her confused look.

"She is." Naruto muttered as he frowned at his teammate. _'That cockblocker!'_ If there's is one thing that annoyed Naruto to no end are cockblockers. They block all the fun and have a bad habit of not minding their own business.

"We're just friends though. Nothing really serious, the bastard's too lazy to start anything." Temari said back though not as loud and Naruto smirked from his spot.

-(Later on that night)-

"Gaara!" Temari sprung up from her sleeping bag in cold sweat before rubbing her head. "Damnit!" She whispered as she clenched her fists. This was the second time she woke herself up because of a bad dream of her brothers. Being the oldest and not having any parents, their sibling bond went deeper than any normal bond. And she damn sure could feel it.

Temari sighed sadly as she got out of her tent. "You good?" A voice called out from above making the Kunoichi jump in surprise. Naruto jumped down from his perch on a tree and landed in front of her. He chuckled softly seeing her tense form. "Well someone seems tense. I would suggest sleeping on your back, I heard it's better for you." He said jokingly.

"Well sorry for feeling like I'm failing my family!" She snapped before sighing deeply. "Sorry. I didn't mean to sound that harsh."

Naruto held up a hand to stop her as he smiled softly and genuinely. "No it's okay. I'm just being an ass to block off the fact that I'm about as worried and angry as you." Temari gave the man a shocked look before shaking her head. Of course, Gaara and Naruto had a close relationship. In fact Gaara would always say that they were the same.

Temari then decided to go on a lighter seeing how she was not going back to sleep anytime soon. "So where you've been for the past four years?" She said as she leaned on a tree and crossed her arms with a small smile.

"Oh you know killing, fucking, the usual but this time in Tsuchi." He said nonchalantly and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure and Shika is the most productive ninja in Konoha" Naruto let out a chuckle at her joke and put his hands up.

"I'm telling the truth here. I was having the time of my life in Tsuchi." He then rubbed his scruff in thought. "Well, I think I was. "

Temari gave the man a look. "So why Tsuchi?"

Naruto shrugged before grinning. "Didn't want the Leaf village to know where I was. Now, here's my question, you got a boyfriend?"

-(The next morning)-

Team 7 plus Temari finally made it to the walls of Suna with little problems. Well if you count the argument between Sakura and a grumpy Naruto. Somehow Naruto and Temari's conservation moved to inside Temari's tent. Unfortunately nothing worth noting happened, just Naruto helping Temari fall asleep. However Temari must've had a _really_ good dream because Naruto was awoken by the overwhelming smell of her arousal.

It would've been easier to leave her tent but the sandy Kunoichi had a death grip on him and was grinding herself onto him. Long story short, Naruto had to tough through the rest of the night with a bad case of blue balls and internal turmoil.

Damn Kyuubi fucking with his heightened sense and pheromones.

So imagine Sakura's surprise when she saw a grumpy Naruto walk out of Temari's tent mumbling about 'fucking blue balls'. So this lead to them arguing about fucking on a mission and with a teammate no less.

"For the last fucking time. We. Did. Not. Fuck." Naruto growled out as he crossed his arms and tried his best to block out his annoying teammate.

"Yeah right! You're a dog who just likes to hump on every female leg he sees!" Sakura said back as the group walked up to the gates.

"Oh please don't get your panties in a twist just because I would and will not fuck you. And Temari already said that nothing happened in the damn tent so leave it alone for fuck's sake!" He snapped back and Sakura actually closed her mouth and looked away from the blonde man with a scowl.

After getting checked by the guards at the gates, they immediately went straight to the hospital where Kankuro, Temari and Gaara's brother was at due to his injuries. They walked in the room to see him laying practically comatose in a bed and Temari teared up while Naruto whistled.

"Well shit, those Akatsuki fuckers really did a number on you bro." He then placed a comforting hand on Temari's shoulder and she looked back at him with a small smile. Sakura's hands were engulf in green chakra as she ran her hands over Kankuro's body. "Hmph, you might not be totally useless at all." Naruto mumbled low to himself.

"The poison in his body is attacking his vitals mostly his respiratory and nervous systems. If we don't act now, he'll only have a day or two left" Sakura lifted her hands of the poisoned Shinobi and looked at a medical nin. "Have you guys got to work on a antidote." The medical nin sadly shook their heads and Sakura sighed to herself.

"I think I may know a solution." Naruto said with a hand raised. "Why don't we, and stay with me here, kill him. Put him out of his," He took a glance at Kankuro. "Silent misery."

"I'm not going to let anyone kill my brother!" Temari yelled and Naruto raised both of his hands in mock surrender.

"And that's the perfect attitude we need at this moment." He grinned out and looked around at the nins who gave him a wary look. "So what are you guys waiting for? A personal strip show? Get to work finding a fucking antidote. You heard 'Prude-and-Young' over here, we don't have much time. In fact 'Forever-a-virgin' should assist you, I mean she wasn't trained by Tsunade for shits and giggles." Sakura frowned at the nicknames as the rest of the medical nins broke out of their momentary shook and lead Sakura out to their herbal greenhouse.

"That was...unorthodox." Kakashi said as he looked up from his book.

"Only when I'm sober." Naruto said as he looked over to a worried Temari. "Don't worry Temari, I trust that Tsunade trained Sakura well. Your brother will be back up in no time. But in the meantime we need to figure out where these fuckers went with Gaara."

-(The next day)-

It was well into late morning when they, being Sakura, finally made a cure for the comatose Shinobi. "There!" Sakura said as she wiped away some sweat on her forehead. "He should be fine now and hopefully he'll give us some insight on where they might have taken Gaara."

Temari was silent but gave the pink haired a nod and also a thankful look. Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Good work Sakura , rest now." He smiled at her.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" The room was oddly silent and Sakura looked around. "Where's the idiot?"

"Getting a drink or two, damn! You want to follow me when I take a piss too?!" Naruto stumbled in with a sake bottle in his hand as he slumped down in a chair and took a swig. "Damn, no wonder everyone here has a stick up their asses, your alcohol sucks. I should've went with water and disappointment because I taste no difference."

Sakura clenched her fist in anger. "What the HELL?! Are you seriously drinking during such a delicate mission? Kami, you should've stayed in Konoha seeing how you're absolutely no help!"

Naruto scoffed and looked down at the bottle. "But like I said Kakashi you should really tried this cause I know I'm not going crazy. It's like everything I drink tasted like water. How can a guy get shitface on water?"

"Are you Kono-nins always this loud?" Came a shaky reply from Kankuro as he slowly opened his eyes and got up before grunting in pain. Temari quickly ran to his side and gave him a small hug. "Don't celebrate yet, we need to get Gaara back."

"But I already brought the drinks." Naruto grinned out as he lightly swung the bottle. "Maybe a little celebration is called for."

Kakashi and Temari shook their heads while Sakura gave the still grinning blonde a glare. Kankuro just blinked twice. "Whoa, it seems the blonde brat grew up." He grinned out and Naruto chuckled.

"I know something else that can 'grow up'." He winked over to Temari who heavily blushed but his grin was quickly replaced by a frown. "Now since you're awake, I hope you can give insight on where they took Gaara.

"Check Karasu." And true to his word there was a piece of cloth the Kankuro must've snagged from one of the members.

"Good work." Kakashi as he was prepared to make the handsigns for a summon when Naruto interrupted him.

"You know one of the good things about letting Flea-bag go is that my senses are heightened. Now can I see that cloth?" He ignored Sakura's confused look as he took a quick sniff before gagging. "Holy shit! This thing smells like ass and explosions. But whatever let's go while it's still fresh." He grimaced before handing it back to Kakashi.

"I'm coming with you guys." Temari said as she gripped the giant ass fan on her back.

"As much as I would _love_ for you to come," Cue Sakura's disgusted frown and Temari's blush, "you're toovital to the village and we need to run it until we get Gaara back." He gave her a vulpine yet reassuring grin. "Don't worry Temari, I'll bring Gaara back."

She couldn't anything but nod as a different kind of blush came to her face and she avoided eye contact. Naruto sniffed the air and had to repress a growl. _'Damnit, focus, focus!'_

"I'll join you."

An elderly voice called out as an old woman walked into the room. "I know Sasori's work and it's best to have me on your side."

Naruto who was fidgeting clapped loudly. "Good, great now let's go!" He quickly walked out the room leaving everyone to look at where he left with a confused look.

"Ah it's nice meet you…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Lady Chiyo."

-(In a Dark Cave)-

The body of an incapacitated Gaara was thrown to the ground as someone yawned loudly. "Man, who knew biju hunting was tiresome, right Sasori-dono."

A large hulk of a figure grunted. "Do make me lose the little amount of patience I have, Deidara."

Deidara chuckled nervously. "You should take it easy. Our main job is completed."

"Ah the mission with the Ichibi is completed." A voice of authority called out as 7 other figures appeared in the cave. "Good. we must hurry and extract it." Suddenly the ground started to shake as a huge statue appeared and each member stood on a finger. There was one spot missing.

"Now stand and be still." The leader said as he shot a glare towards a certain member.

"Yeah yeah, I fucking gotcha."

A blue stream of chakra came out of the statue's opened mouth and engulfed Gaara in it. A beige color energy began to come out of the Kazekage and into the mouth of the statue. The members internally sighed, it was going to be a long few days.

"Sooo anyone want to play 'I spy'?"

Yep a long few days.

-(A day later: With Naruto)-

"Are you even positive that we're going the right way?" Naruto took in a deep breath as he focused on the scent they were using to track down the Akatsuki members. "Like I never remember you even being a tracker anyways?"

"Things have changed Sakura and I trust Naruto knows exactly what he's doing." Kakashi quickly said as the blonde womanizer shot him a thankful yet annoyed look.

"You Konoha nins are very unorthodox to say the least." Lady Chiyo piped up and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry are we not up to your standards?" He sarcastically asked and Lady Chiyo actually nodded. "Well you can take those standards and shove it-"

"Naruto! Show some respect to your elders!" Sakura scolded as she frowned at him. "Or were manners not a thing in Tsuchi?"

"Look everyone I have my own personal mother! You mind giving me a bedtime story when I go to bed mommy?" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes again before stopping completely.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he became tense. They all jumped down into a clearing with everybody becoming tense. Well except for Naruto, he just had his arms crossed with a frown on his face as he looked at one particular spot.

"I can smell you, ya know. So this hiding shit is pointless and a waste of my time." Naruto called out. A figure stepped into the clearing as Sakura gasped and Kakashi glared. Naruto grinned and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well if it isn't Mr. Psychopath himself. How's the family?"

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said with a frown. "I see you've grown up." He then gave Kakashi a slight nod ignoring the hateful glare the one eyed nin sent at him.

"Yeah you know I've been working out, checking my diet and killing assholes on my shitlist." The womanizer then chuckled. "Turns out you're at the top of this list along with the snake-fucker. Seems like pappa's going to have a good day." And with that he quickly appeared in front of Itachi with a fist cocked back.

Itachi caught the fist and threw the blonde over his shoulders. Naruto landed on his feet and brushed his jacket. The blonde then stomped on the ground as a piece of earth under itachi sprouted up hoping to skewer the Uchiha. Unfortunately Itachi easily dodged the attack and gave Naruto a confused yet slightly impressed look. "New techniques."

"A new jacket too." Naruto said he he swiped his hand and a wave of fire rushed at the Uchiha who use the Kawarimi to quickly be replaced by a log. "Ya know, I don't like this game of tag. So start fighting me back or I'm going to get very angry." He then formed a finger gun with his hand and closed one eye. "But I'm sure you're into that. Bang!"

Suddenly a fireball fired out from Naruto's fingers and Itachi narrowly avoided the explosion that quickly happened afterwards. In fact his robe was burnt of on the left side and Itachi frowned. "Raikiri!" Itachi hissed as the attack scratched his side. He held his side and dodged the fist from Sakura that created a creator.

"So she figured out Tsunade's strength." Naruto mumbled before smirking. "Her usefulness is certainly increasing." He then held a hand out as fire surrounded it. He then punched the ground as the earth split open to release a huge fiery yet muddy hand than actually managed to grab the Uchiha. "Gotcha you slippery bastard." Naruto smirked as he saw Itachi's pained face.

"I'll have to say Naruto-kun, you're much stronger than any of us had envisioned." Itachi said through gritted teeth. "I wonder if you'll be this stronger when we actually fight."

Naruto smirked from his spot, his hand deep into the ground as the fiery hand around Itachi gripped tighter. "Just swing by Konoha and I would be more than happy to show you all my techniques." The large hand crushed the nin before he could say anything else leaving a bloody crushed mess. Naruto took his hand from the ground as the large hand disappeared and the bloody glob fell down with a wet splat.

Sakura looked away in disgust as she try to hold in her breakfast. Kakashi gave Naruto a worrisome look. "With the way how that conversion was going, that wasn't the real Itachi?"

Naruto wiped his jacket from any dirt that got on it and cleared his throat. "Of course not, do you really think you would still be conscious?" Kakashi's look hardened and Naruto sighed. "Like this Itachi," He pointed to the glob. "Didn't even have his Sharingan activated much less was dodging like a bitch."

"He was trying to buy time." Lady Chiyo said and Naruto raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"I'm glad granny could get it."

-(A few hours later)-

"A cave? Seriously? Like these guys could have Gaara trapped within a castle guarded by hot ass models. And these assholes picked a dusty, dirty ass cave?" Naruto said as they finally made to a blocked off cave where the trail turns cold.

"The point is to remain hidden." Kakashi deadpanned and Naruto waved him off. The silver haired Jounin then sighed. "There's a seal on the boulder and taking a guess, it wouldn't be smart to take it off."

Naruto scratched his scruff in thought before knocking on the boulder. "Yo, anyone in there? Listen I just want my friend back and I'll leave your home in peace. Or pieces. Whichever you prefer." Not hearing an answer Naruto shrugging and ignoring the looks he got from his teammates.

"Is the boy alright mentally?" Lady Chiyo whispered.

"It's an ongoing debate." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto walked up the boulder and squatted to take a look at the seal. After a few minutes he sighed before nodding to himself and jumping down. "Well I know for a fact that pealing off the seal requires the removal of possible other seal connected to it. If I were to guess there are four other seals-"

"KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Came the yell from no other than Gai as his team appeared in front of team 7 plus Lady Chiyo.

"Oh hey Gai." Kakashi said lazily despite the situation and Gai looked at his rival before yelling out his hipness.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Hey shouldn't we be-"

"Ah Sakura-chan, I hope everything is well!" Lee said excitedly as he stood in front of her earning an eye twitch from the pink haired woman. Neji was just silent and gave the area a quick scan. Naruto gave them all an annoyed look before his eyes laid on the only female of Team 9.

"Bingo." He mumbled before softly clearing his throat and making his way over to Tenten. "Well so far no one bothered to say hi to me so I guess we're all on a good start. But for you not to greet me Tenten, oh it aches my heart." He said dramatically which made Sakura roll her eyes and Tenten giggled.

"Sorry Naruto but welcome back." She blushed slightly when Naruto gave her a look...of hunger? "W-Wish we could celebrate but under better circumstances." She nervously joked and Naruto chuckled as he got closer to her.

"Ah and by celebrate I hope you mean me and you with Konoha's finest bottle of sake." He said with a devious grin before he got closer to her ear. "I would be more than happy to _show_ you what I've learned over the years." He whispered as Tenten blushed a bright red.

"Shouldn't we worry ourselves with Kazekage." Neji pointed out and Naruto gave the nin a mocking grin.

"But of course." The blonde womanizer said as he gave Tenten a grin. Sakura frowned as she tried to ignore a hyperactive Lee and sent the blonde a threatening glare. Naruto just laughed at the attempt to intimidate him.

"Neji is right." Kakashi said as he rounded the group together. "Speaking of which, Neji can you use your Byakugan to see where the other seals are if Naruto's assumptions are correct."

Neji nodded. "Byakugan!" He looked around before pointing in four directions. "There are four at least a mile away, hiding in plain sight."

"Right!" Gai practically yelled. "Kakashi, my team will take care of these seals. Your team should be prepared to face our unyouthful opponents!" He said as he gave the copy-nin a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan Gai. We'll wait ten minutes after you leave to destroy the boulder." Kakashi said and Gai nodded before he and his team disappeared. After waiting the time limit Kakashi quickly nodded over to Sakura.

She grinned and cocked her fist back before destroying the boulder into small pebbles. The team quickly ran inside to see two figures. One was a blonde man that sat on top of an unmoving Gaara. The other was a big hunched over man who only had his eyes showing.

"Gaara." Naruto whispered before gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

"Well if it isn't the Kyuubi jinchuriki." The blonde man said with a grin. "Funny to be seeing you here."

Naruto chuckled as he fangs became more pronounced and his eyes got darker. "Yeah but you know what funnier? When I right rip that head clean off your fucking body!" Sakura looked at Naruto in slight fear before something registered in her brain.

' _Wait Kyuubi jinchuriki? Naruto has the kyuubi..inside of him?'_

Deidara chuckled at the threat as he stood up. "Itachi said you've became stronger or something like that." He then made a huge bird from his clay and grabbed Gaara. "Come back that claim up." And with that he quickly flew out of the hideout.

"I hate playing tag!" Naruto growled as he turned around to chased him.

"Wait Naruto!" Kakashi tried to stop him but was surprised and shocked at what he saw. Naruto was floating and running in midair! A layer of green energy covered the bottom of his shoe as the blonde ran through the air like he would on the ground. He looked back in the cave and Sakura gave him a small smile.

"We got this Kakashi-sensei! Just make sure the pervert doesn't get himself killed." She said as she focused back on Sasori. Kakashi nodded and quickly went to chase after his raged student.

Lady Chiyo glared. "It's been a while Sasori."

"The same could be said to you Chiyo-baa-chan, the years don't look good for you."

-(With Deidara)-

Deidara whistled a tune as he laid back on his bird. Not worried at all seeing how he lost the brat in the thick foliage of the forest. Only problem was his missing arm from the other nin but he seemed to lose him too. His eyes then went to the dead body on his bird. Seeing no use for it, the blonde nin supposed he could drop it in the forest below.

"Hey, mind if you can take me on a magic ride ?"

Deidara only had a second to think before a fist buried itself into his cheek sending him flying off. His body wasn't responded with his movements and blonde nin cursed as he slammed into the forest.

Naruto stood on the bird and picked up Gaara. "Shitty ride, now that I think of it." He jumped off not before sending a fireball and made the clay art exploded. "Now to deal with a shitty Akatsuki member." He gently set Gaara down and made his way over to the down body of Deidara. Naruto stopped as his eyes narrowed. "Really?"

The body turned out to be a clay clone and Naruto felt his anger rising. "Oh you're poking a very angry bear." The blonde snarled out before dodged a piece of clay which exploded by his face. The blonde felt something drip on his cheek and sure enough it was blood, his own blood. "Okay going for the face? Huge mistake." He slammed his hand on the ground before grinning. "Found you!"

He then chucked a huge fireball at a tree before throwing one at a bush. The two plants easily burned and Naruto growled. "Now that I think about it, I really hate hide-n-seek too." He then sent another ball of fire at a tree. "Come on out, I have a cookie." He then stomped on the ground as the whole area shook and spikes sprouted out from the ground and fanned out being mindful of the Kazekage.

A curse ranged out and Naruto smelled the scent of blood. "Game over." He held out a finger as fire and lightning swirled around his finger till it formed a white ball. The ball got bigger till the size of a human head. White wisps expelled from the ball and the area got brighter almost annoyingly so. "I'm going to give you till the count of three to come out or else I'm going to play god for a little bit." No reply and the ball got a bit bigger.

"One."

"Two."

Naruto then unleashed the ball towards the tree Deidara was hiding at. The explosion would've expanded into the skies and heard for miles probably even in Konoha had Kakashi not warped it and whatever was in its path away. The only thing left was a vacant creator.

Naruto looked at the spot for a moment. "What the FUCK KAKASHI!?" He snarled as he turned to give his former sensei a heated glare.

"I should be asking you that, Naruto." Kakashi glared back before he collapsed on the hard ground.

* * *

 **And there's where I'll end it. Until next time**


	5. A Proper Celebration

**So I think I have a good idea for the harem as it stands:**

 **Rana**

 **Sakuya**

 **Kurenai**

 **Tsunade**

 **Mei**

 **Boom, just those 5 ladies. I thought having 6+ would just overflow the story. As for the story itself, yes some parts are going to be fast-paced and others not so much.**

 **"** Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 ** _'Demon thinking'_**

Attacks/Jutsu

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **A Proper Celebration**

Kurenai sighed in irritation as she plopped down in an empty seat. "Well someone's a bit moody." A feminine voice called and Kurenai looked up to see her friend Uzuki Yuuago giving her a look of concern.

"Tough day?" Another voice said that belonged to one Inuzuka Hana, another friend of hers. Hana's face then turned into one of annoyance. "Was it my mutt of brother?"

Kurenai just shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea. "No, I'm just a lot more tired and irritable as of late." She took a sip of tea and sighed as her body relaxed a bit.

"Are you taking too many missions? I mean, I know you're track record is almost perfect but it isn't worth overworking your body." Yuuago said as she took a sip from her own drink. Hana nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up in her panties." Anko proclaimed as she took her seat with a bottle of sake. "Or should I say what's _not_ in her panties." The snake mistress said with a perverted grin.

"Not now Anko." Kurenai said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance though a slight blush crawled on her face. Hana and Yuuago looked at each other in confusion and then back at Anko who was grinning and wagging her eyebrows.

"Kurenai," Yuuago started with a small grin. Kurenai looked back her two friends before blushing in slight embarrassment.

"Who's the special guy?" Hana finished with an impish grin and Kurenai blushed a brighter color.

"W-What?! No one." She stuttered out as her eyes quickly looked away from her friends. "Anko is just playing around." She shot a quick glare to the jounin who just continued to grin at her.

"Nai-chan is going through dick-withdrawal." Anko said as she took a sip from her cup.

"WHAT!?" Hana and Yuuago yell rocked the shop and Anko couldn't hold in her laughter as she saw the all composed Yuhi Kurenai tried to shrink herself in her chair.

"How were you not going to tell us Kure-chan!" Hana whined out.

"We promised to hold nothing between us!" Yuuago said in a voice that definitely contrasted with her quiet and calculative personality.

"Is he handsome?"

"Is he a shinobi?"

"How muscular is he?'

"What are his moral values?"

"Does he have a big package?"

Kurenai was almost overwhelmed with the questions until Hana said the last one and her face glazed over a bit as a blush dark enough to rival her eyes came on her face. Hana saw the look and slumped back into her seat with a whistle. "Well damn Kure-chan. Who's the lucky guy?"

Kurenai shook out of her mini daydream and chose not to say anything. Anko snickered and the crimson eyed beauty shot her another glare. "Oh no, you do not choose to be quiet in this situation." Yuuago said as she crossed her arms. "So, who's he?" Her eyes then got wide. "You played 'hide-the-sausage' with Asuma, haven't you?"

"No!" Kurenai answered with a slight guilty look that thankfully no one caught. "Look, I need to get ready for a team meeting so I'll catch up with you guys later." And with that Kurenai quickly Shunshin away before her friends could say anything more embarrassing.

Hana pouted as Yuuago looked at Anko. "Ankooo." Yuuago sanged making the snake mistress grin.

"Well of course I know who it is but where's the fun in telling you? Bye girls." She too disappeared leaving two annoyed and pouting Kunoichis.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto glared at Kakashi who returned the glare from his spot on the ground. "You just let an Akatsuki member, people who are after my ass, go." The blonde said as he glared hardened. "These bastards killed Gaara and you ruined my chance for revenge." He gritted his teeth as fire and lightning surround his fist. Then as quickly as it came, it all disappeared and Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Great, I ruined my jacket for this bullshit."

"Naruto, I felt the energy in that attack." Kakashi said tiredly. "Were you trying to destroy the whole damn area!" He yelled before groaning in pain.

The blonde rubbed his scruff. "If I said yes, would you be angry at me?" He grinned sheepishly at the down nin who only looked at the man in confusion. "But what's done is done and he's probably not dead right?"

Kakashi sighed. "I used Kamui, so there's no telling where he's at. Though I also did it with your attack so he's probably dead no matter what. Right now I can't feel a single thing."

Naruto walked over with a grin. "So you can't feel this?" He kicked the nin in the side and received a harsh glare. "Sorry." Though his grin said otherwise. "Just checking for scientific purposes."

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HAS YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH GONE OUT!?"

Naruto looked over and rolled his eyes. "And there's the rest of our group."

-(Late that night)-

Suna was in the mood of celebration. Their Kazekage has returned thanks to the help of Konoha and the late Lady Chiyo. The usual quiet village was loud with the cheers and laughter of many villagers and children. Decorations were hung around and vendors sold gifts and novelties.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Naruto said with a big as chugged down a bottle of some alcohol. "I was thinking you guys had only piss and water to drink." He said with a chuckle as he wiped his mouth and swung the bottle.

" I shall not let Naruto-kun defeat me in this drinking challenge!' Lee proclaimed as he tried to match Naruto in his drinking which was humanly impossible. Neji looked at this teammate with annoyance as he calmly drank his tea. The bar the group was currently in was loud with music and laughter.

"Damnit Lee! Be careful!" Sakura scolded before an empty cup was thrown at her face. "You're on a thin line, Naruto." She growled as she clenched her fist.

The blonde only rolled his eyes. "Oh lighten up a bit and drink something or should we change your profession to 'Buzzkill'. Haruno Sakura the official Buzzkill. I bet parents tell their kids not to have too much fun or else they'll get visited by Sakura at night!"

Kankuro laughed with his own cup and Gaara lips twitched upwards. Sakura growled as she got up and walked away muttering something about 'perverted blondes' and 'sleeping'. "The feeling is mutual honey!" Naruto called out jokingly before taking the last drops in the bottle.

"Your teammate is a buzzkill?" Gaara asked and Naruto looked at him as he opened another bottle. "Why does she kill the buzzes?" Naruto almost spit out his drink as he held in his laughter while Kankuro snickered.

"It's a name for someone who hates fun, Gaara." Kankuro said as Gaara nodded in understanding.

A hand slid over Naruto's chest and both brothers were surprised to see their sister Temari leaning over a smirking Naruto. "Well speaking of fun, do you guy mind if I borrow Naruto for a little bit." He felt her breast press into his head and his smirk got wider until he smelled it. His eyes darkened and he quickly popped out of his seat with his drink and took Temari's hands.

"Yeah! I, uh, promised Temari that I would show her, um, one….of my special techniques, yeah." And just like that they both were gone in a eruption of fire. The other occupants in the bar looked at the spot before shrugging and continue doing what they were doing.

"A special technique? Maybe we should go see as well." Gaara said with a confused look.

"I have a feeling that his technique should only be for Temari's eyes only."

-(Temari's room)-

Naruto pushed Temari against her door as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. He held up her right leg as he slowly ground his clothed self into her, making the kunoichi moan in his mouth. Her hands tangled themselves in his fur-like hair as she pushed his face closer to hers. Naruto took his mouth off hers as he scaled down her neck with nips and kisses causing the kunoichi to shiver into him. "Now this is a proper celebration." He said with a grin.

Another body pressed into his back as hands roamed around his chest before a hand dipped into his pants. Naruto broke the kiss and took a quick glance behind him to see a grinning Tenten. "Oh?"

"Temari-chan thought she might need a little help." Tenten whispered as she pumped him a few times and kissed his cheeks. Naruto grinned and reconnected his lips to Temari who happily accepted the gesture. Naruto groaned as he felt Tenten pump him slower and harder. Temari smirked into the kiss as she pushed Naruto back and Tenten took her hands out of his pants to join Temari's side.

The two kunoichi guided Naruto back onto Temari's bed as Temari settled herself between his legs. Tenten quickly got to removing his jacket and mesh shirt before mashing her lips to his. Her hand rubbed his scruff while the other one groped all over his muscular chest. Temari felt herself become wetter as she watched them claim each other's mouth. The sandy blonde then turned her attention to the monster that was trapped behind his pants.

She pulled down his pants and was almost slapped in the face by the large anatomy. She licked her lips and shakily grabbed him. Naruto broke the kiss to growl in pleasure as he took a sip of his drink that he magically still had in his hands. Tenten's eyes widened and darkened in lust as she gazed on Naruto's manhood.

"Yep, get that reaction every time." He chuckled as he took another sip and Temari began to jerk him. Tenten grinned as she grabbed the hand that had his drink and took a chug for herself and quickly went back to his lips. She then took the bottle and placed it on the stand next to bed. Now with a free hand Naruto went quickly for her right breast and gave it a tight squeeze earning a long moan from the brunette.

Temari took a deep breath as she slowly took him in her mouth. Naruto's body jerk as one hand came out to rest on her head. Temari looked up to see Tenten removing her top and Naruto quickly latching on the closet nipple. The sight made Temari moan as she used a hand to pleasure herself and bobbed her head on his shaft.

Naruto groaned against Tenten's nipple as his other hand slipped into her hands and thrust a finger in her. Tenten shivered before squealing in pleasure as his finger began to go faster. The scent of arousal flooded the room and Naruto growled before removing his hand and mouth. He stopped Temari who gave a whine of disappointment. "I'm not a slow type of guy." His voice was heavy with lust and both girls moaned at it.

He pointed to Tenten's pants and Temari's kimono. "Off." Both girls looked at each other before grinning and nodding. Naruto sat almost dumbfounded when he saw Temari quickly mashed her lips with Tenten. Both girls shed each other clothes off with licks, nips, and kisses in between. Tenten laid on top of the blonde kunoichi whose fingers were currently in her. Temari's other hand was squeezing and rubbing the brunette's ass as Tenten knead Temari's breast.

Naruto stood in a trance like state before grinning stupidly. _'Oh, they definitely done this before.'_ Being as quiet as he could he positioned himself behind the Kunoichis and gripped one of their hips. "Happy day, happy day." He sang to himself

Temari moaned loudly as Naruto slowly pushed himself in. Her hands faltered in Tenten and her breaths came out as gasped. "I hope you guys didn't forget about me." He said as he leaned over Tenten, trapping the two girls under him. "Well prepare yourselves cause none of my women walk straight the day after."

-(The Next day)-

"Once again, I thank you for the help." Gaara said as he clasped hands with Naruto. "I'm forever in your debt."

The blonde nin just waved him off. "None of that professional shit, we're friends, brothers even." Gaara nodded with a very small smile as he released Naruto hands.

"Hope the journey back home isn't boring." Kankuro said as he grin came on his face. "Especially since Temari isn't there." The shinobi was then smashed down on the ground by a blushing Temari.

"Shut the hell up, Kankuro!"

Naruto and Tenten chuckled as the rest of the Konoha nins gained a confused expect Neji because well he's Neji. "I'll be sure to stop by Suna every now and then." Naruto said as he winked at Temari.

She smirked as her eyes raked over him and landed on Tenten. "I'll make sure I'm not a stranger in Konoha." Tenten gave her a sensual look and Naruto coughed as he sniffed the air.

"Alright Konoha we go!" He said as he began walking knowing the Kazekage wouldn't like to see his sister being bent over and fucked by him or Tenten.

-( In some meeting room)-

A lone table stood in the middle of a well lit room. On it was a map of the elemental nations and couple of pieces. Six people were present at the table, three on each side. "I say we start right here." A large finger pointed at Ame no Kuni and placed a piece down. "This will be our first wave. Nins we can do well without like weak genins and chunins. Maybe civilians to trip them off."

The occupants hummed in thought. "Well it would be a good idea if Ame wasn't so isolated from the world." A male voice said as he grabbed another piece and placed it on Mizu no Kuni. "They have no affiliation with Konoha. In addition the mist will do well in hiding our troops and Konoha would never expect it."

"You forget four-eyes, that they don't have an affiliation with us either and will see this as an act of war." A gruff voice said as he grabbed his own piece before slamming it on Konoha. "I say we forget this stupid useless wave strategy and hit these weaklings dead on."

"May I remind you what happened last time Iwa tried to do that."

"There's no Yellow Flash this time!"

"Enough!" The Tsuchikage said as he slammed both hands on the table and leaned over. "We don't have time to bicker like children! Everyday Konoha gets stronger and we're stuck planning!"

A pale finger gently grabbed a piece and placed it on Tetsu no Kuni. His yellow slitted eyes looked on with a small smile. "You're right, time is something we don't have."

-(Three Days later: Konoha)-

"I see well excellent work everybody, you are all dismissed except for Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade said as Team 9 minus Gai, who took Kakashi to the hospital, nodded and left the room. Tenten winked and blew a kiss at Naruto who just grinned and left the room.

He heard a snort from Sakura and rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, is there a problem?" He asked with fake concern. "Cause the last time I checked, I don't have to report who I fucked to you."

"So you admit it then!" Sakura said as she sent an accusing finger at the blonde. "You...had sex with Tenten while on a mission!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again as he scratched his beard "Well for one the mission technically was over with. I mean if you still want a report on that, I guess I could start with the way her tongue was practically wrapped around my-"

"Alright enough with the both of you." Tsunade tried to say sternly but Naruto grinned at the pink that dusted her cheeks. "While there's no rules against…..sleeping on a mission, it's still highly unprofessional."

"Boom!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "So I can fuck whoever I want and you can finally hop off my metaphorical dick."

Sakura frowned and looked away. "A-Anyway, before he died, Sasori revealed that he had a spy in Orochimaru's ranks working for him. Sasori was suppose to meet up with this spy in five day at the Tenchi Bridge."

Tsunade hummed in thought. _'It could be a great opportunity to get a leverage on Iwa and that snake bastard. But who to send for this mission?'_ She then focused back to the two nins, one was giving her a bored look and the other was a hopeful one.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura proclaimed as she straighten her back and gave the Hokage a serious look. "I would personally like to volunteer for this mission."

The blonde Hokage raised an eyebrow. _"Well that was easy. She's a great medic and with Orochimaru that means the Uchiha is involved so she is better motivated than most.'_ Tsunade nodded. "Alright Sakura, you shall be apart of the ambush mission." The pinkette smiled widely and both females turned to Naruto.

"What?" The blonde asked before looking down and frowned. "Yeah, I know my jacket is ruined. Now I have to buy a brand new one."

"Aren't going to join the mission Naruto?" Sakura asked with a surprised look.

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, fuck that. I would rather relax here in the village."

Both kunoichis couldn't believe what they heard, well Tsunade had a feeling. "They might give us information on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Okay and?" Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. "Why would I care about that psycho?"

"Because he was your brother! You even said so! You promised that you would bring him back!" Sakura screamed at him and Naruto scratched his beard.

"You're right I did promised. And now I'm making a new promise. If I go on this mission and I see this asshole, I'm going to kill him." He said darkly and Sakura was shocked into silence. He then gave Tsunade a fanged grin. "Well then Tsunade, I guess you got another member on this ambush team." He gave Tsunade one last glance and walked out of the room.

-(With Kurenai)-

"So how many times did he cum?"

"Was he a virgin?"

"Of course not, you girls know Nai-chan loves guy with experience."

"Define experience?"

Kurenai just sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Ever since Hana and Yuuago found out about her 'special friend', they have not stop hounding her for information and his identity. To make matters worse Anko, knowing damn well who is, kept giving them hints. She leaned her head unto her hand as she thought about him.

The way he would tightly hold onto to her as he whispered jokes and compliments into her ear. How he would leave feather kisses all over her body. The way he thrust in her, neither would it be slow and hard nor fast and passionate, just everything in between. She remembered how his light scruff would tickle her face whenever they cuddle or how he would make sure she wasn't hurt whenever their love-making would get so rough and animalistic.

She was broken out of her thought by Anko tapping her on her forehead. "What is it Anko?" She said with a glare as the snake mistress broke her out of her daydream. She then looked to see her three giving her an impish and devious smirks and grin. "What?"

"Whatcha thinking about Kure-chan?" Hana almost sang as Kurenai face darken a bit. "Is it you lover?"

"J-Just shut up H-Hana!" Anko and Yuuago snickered as Hana grinned got wider.

"I hope there isn't a problem over here." A husky voice called out behind Kurenai and all four kunoichis turned to see a grinning tall handsome bearded blonde man with...whiskers? "Sup Anko, Hana and…."

"Yuuago." Yuuago said almost absentmindedly.

Naruto's grin widened before he looked at the last kunoichi as he took in a deep breath to sniff the air. "Hello to you too Kurenai." His voice sounded heavy with lust as his eyes darken.

"H-Hey Naruto." Kurenai couldn't help the blush that crawled on her face as her eyes roamed his body hungrily. Making up her mind she stood quickly and grabbed the man by his ear. "We need to talk." She quickly said as she Shunshin away.

Anko grinned as she saw the other women still in their trance like state. "That was Uzumaki Naruto?" Hana whispered and Yuuago nodded as they both looked at Anko.

"Oh yeah, I definitely knew."

-(Kurenai's apartment)-

"So what do we need to talk a-" She quickly crashed her soft lips into his, shutting him up. Naruto mentally shrugged and kissed her back as he pressed her up against her front door. He lifted her up as her strong legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His lips then went to her necks.

"You kept me waiting for too long." She moaned out and Naruto grinned into her neck.

"I'm sorry, allow me to make it up to you." He growled seductively and ripped her outfit off with a hand. Not wanting to be upped…..again, she quickly pulled down his pants and pumped him a few times. Her hands then went back around his neck as he thrust himself in her.

"Mmm I missed you, Naruto-kun!" She squealed as he pistoned himself up in her. She raked his back as the door gained a few cracks from the blonde hard thrusts. Naruto looked her in the eye as he reconnected their lips and mashed their bodies together as close as he can. One hand gripped her ass for support as the other laid tight against the door, the cracks widening.

"I'm going to show how much I missed you." The blonde growled before both of his hands gripped her ass and carried her over to the closet flat object which so happened to be the kitchen table. He laid her down as he pushed in her, the table squeaking in protest.

-(Hokage's office)-

 _His lips pressed onto her own and despite her weak mental protest, she responded hastily. Her hands felt all around his chest as he picked her up and sat her down in his lap. She felt his promising length and moaned as he palmed and knead her enormous and sensitive breast. The foxy grin never leaving his face. "You're so beautiful Tsunade-chan."_

"Tsunade!" A voice croaked out and just like that her daydream was ruined by two old bats.

The buxom hHokage groaned in disappointment. "What?" She practically snapped back.

"What is this we're hearing of you letting that..that..traitor on the ambush mission!" Kohuru spat out and Tsunade felt a headache coming along.

 _He untied her pigtails and rubbed her back gently. His hands ran all over aching muscles before gripping her voluptuous backside. A moaned escaped her lips and he chuckled. "You're so stressed Tsu-chan." A hand made it way down till it touched her wet slit._

"He hasn't got a proper evaluation." Homaru said and Tsunade groaned again

"If your evaluation means having a Yamanaka looking through his mind, then no. He came back to help us with Iwa and Orochimaru and if you're counting the fact that he left then he's much of a traitor as the damn Uchiha." Tsunade said with a glare and the two old advisers frowned.

"Fine, but seeing how you choose the two nins for the ambush mission, we will choose their teammate." Kohuru pronounced and Homura nodded in agreement. Tsunade growled before nodding her head. Kohuru grinned. "Good, Danzo!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and frowned as the bandaged warhawk slowly walked into the room. _'Of course they'll bring that bastard in here but they forget that I get to choose the Jounin.'_

-(In some hideout)-

"Your report?"

"Oh they're dead!"

" **But you should see the area we found Deidara in. There's literally nothing left but a huge creator."**

The original voice hummed. "Was Diedara's own doing?"

"No."

" **It was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."**

"I see, Itachi was correct then." The voice then cleared its throat. "No matter, casualties are casualties. Start the retrieval of the Nibi and its Jinchuuriki."

-(The next day: Konoha)-

"Asuma-sensei what's up with you? For the past week you looked like someone stole you cigs." Team 10 own Yamanaka Ino asked as she and her team were walking to their usual restaurant. And true to her words Asuma looked sad and angry as both emotions swirled around his face.

"The troublesome blonde is right." Nara Shikamaru called out lazily as he walked with his head behind his head. "What gotten you so down?"

"Maybe he hasn't been eating as much?" Akimichi Chouji said between munches of his chips as he offered his bag to their bearded jounin.

"I'm fine, don't you worry guys." Yet the was the opposite of what he was feeling.

"Is it Kurenai-sensei?"

Damn that little minx. But true to her words it was the crimson eyed jounin and her sudden absence from their relationship. Before they were enjoying each other's company and were the closest they ever been. But now he hasn't seen or talked to her in the past week, going on two. He was worried until a rumor went around that she was 'with somebody' yet no names came up.

He looked over at his blonde student before sighing and shaking his head. "Is it that obvious?" His shoulders slumped when all three of his students nodded to him. "Great." He muttered.

"I mean you were happy and smiling but the moment you haven't seen her in, like what, a week, you've became this sad depressed man." Ino said bluntly before rolling her eyes. "Just go talk to her already."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah your attitude is becoming troublesome."

"Everything thing is troublesome to you, ya lazy bastard!" Ino said with a tic mark.

"I know."

Chouji chuckled at his teammates before pointing at the shopping district. "Isn't that Kurenai-sensei coming out of the shopping district."

He's two teammate and sensei whipped their head around to find Kurenai with her arms crossed looking away from a blonde man that was walking next to her. He carried a box of some sort on his shoulders as he chuckled nervously.

"I many times do I have to apologize?" Naruto asked with a grin. "Besides it's half of your fault anyways."

"My fault!" Kurenai looked back at him with a look.

"You encouraged me!" He simply said as he adjusted the box for a new kitchen table on his shoulders. "But don't worry this one has metal supports guards so we're all good." Naruto chuckled nervously as Kurenai just crossed her arm and looked away to hide the blush on her face.

"Whoa, hey Naruto!"

The couple looked up to see Team 10 and someone Kurenai was trying her best to avoid. "Well I'll be damned!" Naruto said as his eyes raked over Ino's form before a quick glare from Kurenai made the womanizer quickly look over to Shikamaru.

"Oh great now we have two troublesome blonde here." Shikamaru muttered and Naruto grinned.

"If that's your way of saying you miss me, then I miss you." Naruto chuckled. "Sup Chouji, still eating I see?" The large man smiled widely and nodded as he stuffed his mouth again. "And Ino, it's a great pleasure seeing you again."

Ino just stood there in shock. She knew Naruto was back thanks to Sakura but the woman never said how much of a hunk the man looked. The way he was holding the box made her wish she was in its place. Her eyes traveled down as they took in his muscular frame.

Naruto chuckled as he poke her forehead. "You okay in there?" She quickly squeaked and blushed a dark red.

"H-Hey N-Naruto."

"Hello Asuma-san." Kurenai said with a small smile and the bearded jounin returned her one.

"Hey Kurenai-chan." He replied back making Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two.

' _They aren't.'_ The blonde thought in denial as he shifted the box.

"Um we should really catch back up Kurenai-chan. How bout tonight at 8? We can go to the restaurant we always went to?" Asuma offered with a little push, literally, from his Team.

' _Oh shit! They are...erm...well were!'_ Naruto thought with a grin as he looked at Kurenai's face.

"That sounds like a really good idea Asuma but I promised Naruto-san that I would give him some genjutsu training and we soft have to build me a new kitchen table." She muttered the last part and gave Naruto a looked to object. The blonde man just coughed to keep from laughing.

"Oh okay then maybe next time." He said dejectedly. "What happened to your old kitchen table?"

"It broke." Kurenai said simply before giving Asuma one last smile. "Well we should be going." She nudged Naruto with her elbow who was currently staring Ino down with a hungry look. The blonde female was returning the gaze. "Naruto-san." Kurenai said with what everyone thought was a warning but to Naruto it was a sound of a whine.

And who was he to deny his girl? Besides it's not like that table was going to be fixed today.

"Of course Kurenai- _sensei_." She ignored the blush and walked past Team 10 with Naruto following behind her.

"Sorry about Kurenai-sensei." Chouji said as he tried to sooth his down sensei as his teammates kept walking with Ino trance like state

"Yeah." Asuma said he looked behind him to see Naruto gripping Kurenai's ass and giving him a smirk of victory before they disappeared in a plume of smoke missing the glare Asuma sent to him.

"I am too."


	6. Four Years

**Annnd guess who's back with another chapter? Alright to address a few things.**

 **1.) Hinata-I know the idea of a student/teacher threesome sounds very appealing to not only you guys but to me BUT she won't be 'getting some' aka dancing the dirty tango with Naruto...not in this story at least. It's not because I don't like her, in reality I like her character, it's almost too cute.**

 **2.) The harem- Okay I know I'm probably going to get some shit for this but due to great ideas by a few author and readers I'm changing the harem to:**

 **Kurenai**

 **Tsunade (fuck you, she's staying)**

 **Mei (she'll be introduced reeeeeaaaal soon)**

 **Yugito (Soon, very soon)**

 **Anddd**

 **..**

 **Nope not telling. I'm going to leave that one as a surprise. As for Rana and Sakuya, I didn't forget about them. They're background to the harem (if that makes any fucking sense)**

 **3.) Anko- Nope too easy**

 **And finally 4.) I did a little thing that's going to be a big thing soon.**

 **Now to the story**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Jutsus/attacks

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Four years**

-(Somewhere under Konoha)-

In a dim lit room a figure was found kneeling in front of a bandaged man. The man's face seemed to be in a permanent scowl as he cleared his throat. "As of now your mission is to gather information on Orochimaru by any means necessary. If there's a chance you encounter one Uchiha Sasuke, I want him eliminated."

"Yes Danzo-sama." The monotone voice reply their head still facing the ground. "And what of my teammates on this mission?"

Danzo hummed in thought. "Keep a close eye on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and besides that, nothing."

"Yes Danzo-sama."

The old war veteran lips twitched in a small grin. "Now rise and embrace you new codename…"

-(In the market place)-

"Of course she had a fucking mission." Naruto mumbled as he walked through the semi busy market place ignoring the glares and lustful stares of the villagers, his hands behind his head. "What to do? What to do?" Well the blonde didn't feel like getting drunk and killing someone was definitely off the list.

So it's time for the next best thing.

"But who to fuck?" He muttered as he stopped in a slightly familiar area of the market place that seemed almost deserted. "Huh, wait I remember this road." He kept walking down till a particular shop came up.

A flower shop.

"Bin-fucking-go." He walked inside and saw one Yamanaka Ino dozing off on the counter with a magazine under her. The blonde grinned. "Aww cute." He silently walked around the counter and situated himself behind her. "Now how to go about this?" An idea popped in his head and he had to stop himself from laughing.

He leaned himself on her making sure to press himself on her bottom. "Inooo." He sang as he slowly ground himself in her ass. The kunoichi moaned and unconsciously tried to press herself more into the blonde man. "Wakey, wakey. Naruto has a surprise for you." The kunoichi stirred as she slowly opened her eyes.

Ino looked around the shop before a hand wrapped around her waist freezing her in her spot. She slowly turned her head to see a grinning Naruto, before she moaned in pleasure when he thrust his hips. "Welcome back to the land of the living." The man grinned as he ground hips into her again.

"N-Naruto?" Ino moaned as she bit her lip and closed her eyes in pleasure. "W-What a-are you doing?!" She tried to say seriously.

"Well hopefully you unless you want me to stop?" He grinned as he stopped his thrusts and Ino almost moaned at the loss of contact. "Do you want me to stop?" He reached up and cupped a breast making the blonde female moan again as she had a mini debate in her head.

Get laid by a fucking adonis or-

She lost her train of thought as a hand dipped into her pants and Naruto began to ground into her ass again. "Oh Kami, more!" She moaned out as a finger made it's way inside her. Naruto chuckled as he added a second finger and felt himself hardening against her ass. Ino just leaned back on him as her head laid on his shoulders as his fingers had their way with her now dripping slit.

Naruto knead her breast as he rubbed her budding nub with his thumb, his lips sucking and nipping at her neck. Ino took one hand of the counter to reach behind her and fist his hair, the other hand laid on Naruto's as he groped her chest. "I-I a-almost t-there!" The overwhelming simulations were too much for the young kunoichi and she came with a loud scream.

Naruto chuckled and he slowly removed his hands and took a step back and Ino slumped over the counter with a pant. "Well someone's a screamer." He said jokingly before he was suddenly leaning against the counter and Ino was kneeling in front of him.

"You think that's funny Uzumaki?!" Ino said as she pulled down his pants and was almost smacked in the face by his rather large anatomy. "Oh my Kami." She said with an amazed voice and a hint of fear.

"Oh come on it's not that small is it?" He grinned before widening his eyes as Ino engulfed him in her mouth. "Hoho, what have you been doing for the past four years?'

Ino bobbed her head before releasing him from her mouth to jerk him. "Shut it and enjoy!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and took him in her mouth again.

"Ohhh bossy." Naruto snickered out as a hand landed on Ino head. "Take control." Ino grinned around him, she's going show that cocky bastard. She sucked and bobbed her head, jerking the parts that she couldn't fit. Naruto relaxed and Ino felt her grin return. She sent chakra to her mouth and watched in glee as Naruto groaned.

"Oh shit, The hell was tha-" The man groaned again as two hands came to rest on Ino's head. "You tricky little vixen!" He began to thrust himself in Ino slowly as she kept up her chakra technique. Soon Naruto grunted as he released himself in her mouth. "Well damn Miss Yamanaka, you use those four years well."

Ino swallowed Naruto's seed before standing up and removing her civilian shirt and pants. She sat up on the counter and presented herself to him. "Quiet Uzumaki and fuck me!"

"Can I get a please?" He laughed out as he positioned himself towards her dripping snatch. A thought came to his head and he lightly teased her slit. "But what about dear ole' Sasuke-kun?"

"What about the bastard?"

"Good answer." He then quickly thrust in as Ino's moans grew louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto groaned with her tightness and pistoned himself in her.

Ino laid her head on his shoulders trying to muffle her screams of pleasure as he picked up the pace. "Fuck, Naruto! More, more!"

Naruto wrapped one arm around her hips as the other laid flat against the counter. Ino's nails raked on his back as Naruto nipped at her neck. The counter was groaning out its own protest as the two blondes went at each other like animals.

-(Konoha Hospital)-

"So you're sending Sakura...and Naruto on this ambush mission?" Kakashi asked as he sat on his bed.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Sakura, as you can imagined, quickly volunteered." She then paused before sighing almost sadly.

Jiraiya looked at his fellow sannin with a confused look. "How IS Naruto? You know I haven't seen the blonde brat in four years."

"He's changed alot, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said while the toad sannin scoffed.

"How much could that brat change?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked over at Tsunade. "You didn't tell him yet?" Jiraiya gained another confused look.

Tsunade sighed before rubbing her head. "I was hoping to find a way to break it to him. Now Jiraiya before I tell you this I need to do two things. One, stay cool and collected and two, don't jump to conclusions." She said seriously and Jiraiya nodded sharply to her and he leaned on the windowsill and crossed his arms.

"I don't like the sound of this Tsunade-hime."

"Well during the retrieval mission of that damn Uchiha brat," Kakashi flinched a bit, "Naruto ran into Orochimaru and did exactly what you think." Jiraiya shook his head and chuckled as Tsunade continued. "Naruto was dieing and did something that could cause problems with the Akatsuki once they find out."

"No." Jiraiya whispered as he quickly stood on his feet. "The brat's an idiot but he's not that stupid!"

"When faced with death we do a lot of stupid things." Kakashi said, "But according to Naruto the Kyuubi gave him some new….techniques." Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"His control over the element shave increased tremendously. Imagine my granduncle's control over water but with the main five elements. I have yet to do a physical check up but somehow his strength and durability have increased, probably beyond human means." She then turned to quiet man in the room with them. "And that's why I need you to keep an eye on him. There's no telling what else the Kyuubi did to his body."

The man nodded before looking over to Kakashi. "Is there anything else I should be careful about, Kakashi-sempai."

"Only one, don't underestimate him."

-(With Naruto)-

"Who's the sexiest men in the world! Me, me, me!" Naruto sang to himself with a bottle in his hand as he walked down Konoha. "Uke-chan can suck it, Orchi-chan can kick the bucket!"

Suddenly Naruto jumped over a black figure and narrowed his eyes. "Hey watch wh- The fuck?"

The all black tiger growled before taking a swipe at the blonde ninja who just jumped back and held a finger out. "Bang!" A fireball crashed and exploded the tiger making black ink to splash everywhere.

"Ha! Take that you piece of shit!" He heard multiple growls and dodged a swipe from one tiger and jumped over a lunged from an ink wolf. He kicked away an ink bear but unfortunately dropped his bottle. "Okay fuck this!" He stomped on the ground and the area shake before stone spikes sprouted from the ground, skewing the ink animals.

He stomped his foot again as the spikes sunk back into the ground. He looked around till he spotted someone on a roof looking down at him with a paintbrush. "That motherfucker owes me a drink!" He growled before he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

His attacker looked on in confusion till a finger was pointed in their face by Naruto. _'His speed is incredible!'_

"Alright so unless you want half a head I suggest you start explaining." The womanizer then took a long glance at his silent enemy to see that they had a Konoha hitai-ate and that they were very pale female.

She still had an impassive look as she gazed back at Naruto. "I see, you are more than what they say. But to me you're still look like a dickless boy." And with that she disappeared in a Shunshin leaving a very confused Naruto.

"What in the absolute fuck?" He then stuck a hand down his pants and sighed. "Whew, she scared me for a moment."

-(Yamanaka Flower shop)-

"And he changed so much! Did you know that he had sex with Tenten while we were on a mission!?

"Uh-huh."

"He's a drunkard who only cares about the next girl he's gonna lay with!"

"That's nice Sakura."

"Like he threatened to kill Sasuke-kun on this mission! Even after he promised me that he'll bring him back!"

"Oh really."

"And…Okay what's wrong with you?" Sakura looked at her friend who gazed at the door with lidded eyes and a goofy smile.

"Nothing at all." Ino said as her smile widened.

-(3 days later: Hokage office)-

Naruto grumbled as he made his way up to Tsunade's office making sure to send a suggestive wink to Shizune on his way in. Inside the office he saw two new people, one of them brought a smirk to his face. "Well if it isn't the bitch that owes me a damn drink." He held up a finger to her with a grin. "I forgot to blow your brains out before."

"Naruto, stop it!" Tsunade commanded and Naruto placed his hand back in his pocket with a sigh.

"Of course Tsunade."

"Anyways now that this late bastard is here." Naruto chuckled. "You all know your mission. The four of you shall be the new Team 7 and until further notice Yamato is going to be your Jounin sensei and Saya is going to be your new teammate to replace the Uchiha."

"You can't be serious Tsunade-sama!" Sakura practically yelled out

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well it's about damn time." He then turned to Saya as he eyes raked over her body. "I still don't like you but I'm sure we could come up with some _middle ground_." He said with a devious smirk.

Saya smiled widely as her eyes closed. "Maybe but you're still dickless to me."

Naruto eyes gained a mischievous smirk as he began to zip down his pants. "Dickless? Care for me to prove you wrong?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as pink dusted her cheeks. Sakura also looked away with a light pink blush on her face

The man just grinned and zipped up his pants. "Ah, that's right Tsunade want to get a peek of it on her own time." He chuckled out as he didn't dodged the paperweght thrown at his face from the red Hokage.

"Shut the hell up! Now prepare to leave for you mission." The four nins nodded. "Good and Naruto, where's the necklace I gave to you?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Freeing the Kyuubi didn't come without any consequences. You're necklace….well it was destroyed to say the least."

Tsunade froze in shock before slumping and placing her head in her hands. "Get out." She whispered.

"Tsunade-sama."

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" The blonde Hokage said angrily as the three nins left. Naruto looked at Tsunade with saddened eyes before he too left.

-(Outside to Konoha Walls)-

"Alright the Tenchi Bridge is about a three day run, two day if we're quick. Now let's move!" Yamato commanded as the three nins nodded and they took to the trees.

Naruto sighed to himself wishing he had a bottle of sake or some alcohol. _'Great way to break the news to her but she wouldn't understand the true reason.'_

Sakura took a worried glance at her blonde teammate. "Naruto, are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well with what happened with Tsu-"

"Well I'm fine and you shouldn't be concerned with it." Naruto said a little harsher than usual as he moved up so he was in the front. Sakura looked at him back with a sad look.

"Why were you against me on your team." Saya asked she got closer to Sakura. "Was the Uchiha really that loved?"

"Well Naruto saw Sasuke-kun as his brother and he's our teammate no matter what!" The pinkette said confidently.

Saya's head tilted in confusion. "Even when he betrayed Konoha to join Orochimaru?"

Sakura bit her lip before nodding. "Sasuke-kun grew up alone with only the hatred of his brother as motivation. I...believe that once Sasuke-kun realizes that hatred is not going to fill the void in his heart, he'll come back to Konoha." No one heard the silent snort Naruto did.

"But how will he realize it?" Saya asked.

"I'll show him that love can fill anything." She stated proudly and Saya nodded slowly.

"Love can fill anything? But how do you know that what you're feeling is love?"

Sakura paused. "Well it's like a happy feeling that you get every time you see them, hear about them, or just think about them. You don't want that happy feeling to go away so you try to spend every little time with them or about them."

Naruto rolled his eyes at their conversion. _'Dear kami any more of this "Love conquers all" bullshit and I may go insane. Shit! I forgot to pack my emergency Sake! Great on a mission for fuck knows how long and I can't even get a bit tispy. Withdrawal is going to be a bitch!'_

-(Three days later: the outskirts of Hi no Kuni)-

' _Can't kill yet! Can't kill yet! CAN'T KILL YET!'_ Naruto fidgeted on his spot as Yamato explained the plan. Of course Naruto wasn't listening, he didn't need to. They wait, ambush the poor son of a bitch, bring him back to Konoha, Naruto gets drunk and have a foursome. Simple and easy plan in his option.

"Naruto!" Yamato said sternly and the blonde grunted. He then gave the blonde a scary look that sent shivers down Saya and Sakura's spine. "Are you even paying attention?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stay and wait," The blonde mumbled and Yamato sighed before doing a few handsigns and becoming an exact replica of Sasori thanks to Sakura's help.

"Aright here goes nothing." Yamato said in Sasori's voice as he made his way over to the Tenchi bridge.

"Kami, he just left and I'm bored already." Naruto complained as he sat and leaned back against a tree. _"Got to get my mind preoccupied before I say fuck it! Hmm maybe that's just what i need.'_

"Shut up and focus Naruto!" Sakura whispered back. "This is probably the most important in my life, and I will not have you screw it up!"

"Sure." Naruto dismissively as he looked over to his quiet teammate. "Soooo Saya-"

"Really Naruto?!" Sakura snapped at him. "Can you not think with your dick for two damn days!"

"Well for one it's been about three days and two I just trying to get to know her damn! If she's going to replace that asshole then I have to get all buddy-buddy with her even though she owes me a fucking drink! Besides she's not my type." He snapped back.

"Oh so you have types now?!"

"It seems Yamato-sensei is talking to the spy now." Saya said interrupting her two teammates and Naruto grinned.

"Fucking finally…..Wait is that Kabuto?" And true to his word it was the white-haired shinobi that was currently talking to Yamato. "And if Kabuto's here that means.." Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto who ruined Yamato's disguise. "Maybe I will get to kill something today."

-(With Yamato)-

Yamato quickly brought space between him and Kabuto as Orochimaru chuckled. "Kukuku, well it seemed my little experiment survived. Now why don't you call those two little mice out."

Now this surprised Yamato. _'Two?'_ He did the signal as Sakura and Saya appeared next to him. "Where's-"

"Well if it isn't Orochi-fucking-maru." Naruto said as he appeared behind the snake sannin. "Oh man how I have missed you! I never got to thank you." He grinned.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I'm surprised that you're alive." Orchimaru said with a chuckle. "I just have to tell Sasuke-kun about this." The snake sannin grinned hoping to anger the blonde only to get a laugh in the face.

"And I'm surprised I don't see Uke-chan glued to your dick. What? Kabuto wasn't god enough for you?" The blonde then dodged a fist and jumped back. "Whoops did I struck a nerve?"

"Kabuto deal with those fools. I'm going to have fun with Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Orochimaru said.

"If you want this hot ass you gotta work for it!" Naruto chuckled as he took off into forest with Orochimaru behind him.

"Wait Naruto!" Yamato tried to run after him but was kicked back by Kabuto.

"You'll have to get by me first." The glasses wearing nin chuckled out as he adjusted his glasses. "But Naruto-kun is not going to last long against Orochimaru-sama."

"Don't worry Yamato-sensei, I'll help him." Saya said as she quickly got the bird she made and flew into the forest.

"Hmph that's not fair." Kabuto said with grin as he avoided a punch by Sakura

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto ducked under a kick and sent a fireball towards the snake sannin who only easily swerved around it. "Kukuku you know it's foolish to fight me boy."

"Do I?" He held up a hand as lightning surrounded it. "Do I really?" A beam of lightning was released from his hand as Orochimaru jumped away and did a couple of handsigns. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto stomped on the ground as spikes sprouted from the ground.

Orochimaru quickly jumped back and landed and a tree branch. "What strange justus you are using? I'm impress."

"Well you can also fuck off!" He jumped up to avoid another Orochimaru that tried to swipe him with his sword. "Bang!" Naruto let loose a fireball that crashed and exploded into Orochimaru only to reveal him to be a mud clone. He looked back over at the tree to find that Orochimaru gone. "I hate to tell you this but I hate hide-n-seek!"

"Sen'eijashu!" Multiple snakes shot up from the ground hoping to immobilize the blonde. Naruto jumped up and narrowly managed to dodged the snakes.

"Okay we're playing that game?!" He said as he stood in the air. He pointed a finger at the ground as lightning and fire surrounded similar to how it was in suna as a ball formed in front of him. "But there's no Kakashi this time. Taiyo!"

 **BOOM**

The ball flew down and let off an explosion at shook the whole forest before it the area gained a white light as everything was destroyed and incinerated.

-()-

Saya struggled to stay on her bird as she looked at the destruction with wide eyes. "H-he destroyed to whole area! There's nothing left!"

Kabuto stopped his fight to stare at the mushroom cloud with slight fear in his eyes. "That's wasn't Orochimaru for a fact." He muttered as the two other Konoha nins looked on with wide eyes.

' _That power! It must be the Kyuubi's doing!'_ Yamato thought.

' _Naruto.'_ Sakura thought worryingly

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto landed on the cracked and barren ground as he whistled. "Pappa did some work." He then looked around for his opponent. "I know that didn't kill the fucker." He whispered to himself. A sword suddenly flew and impaled Naruto in the shoulder. "Gah!"

Orochimaru's head shot out of the ground as he latched on Naruto's neck. "Son of a bitch!' Naruto yelled as he grabbed Orochimaru and crushed his head only to reveal that as a mud clone. Naruto groaned and fell down to one knee as he took the sword out of his shoulder and set it on fire. "Fuck you and that sword!"

"Kukuku, you had me scared there for a moment Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said as he appeared and clapped his hands. "You certainly have changed my perspective about you."

Naruto gritted his teeth before smiling. "Yeah well you can take that perspective and stick straight up your pale ass." _'Got to buy time.'_

Orochimaru chuckled as he pulled out his real sword. "I see that somethings don't change."

"Not like it matters if I'm going to die but how's Uke-chan? He still on about his psychopathic brother?" Naruto grinned. _'Come on buy it you fucking bastard!'_

"Kukuku Sasuke-kun has proven himself more than ready to be my new vessel. I can say that not even you can face him in battle."

' _Can't wait to see the look on your face when I ruin your personal fuck toy.'_ Naruto then internally grinned. "I will bring him back to Konoha like I promised and you will be stopped in the process!" Naruto yelled out with a surprisingly straight face. _'Don't laugh, don't laugh!'_

Orochimaru only chuckled. "Still the village idiot it seems." He then raised his sword. "Too bad that you'll die here!" He ran towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he buried a hand covered in lightning in the ground. Orochimaru stopped running to see a large metal hand shot out from the ground. The snake sannin jumped on it hoping to run towards the blonde, only to be electrocuted and flicked off.

"Ah!" The snake crashed into the ground as he body shook in pain. "This boy is something more." _'Shit this body is rejecting me, I need to escape!'_ Orochimaru tried to stand shakily yet the hand gave him no pleasure as the hand slammed down on the ground sending out a multiple waves of lightning.

The snake sannin cursed as he quickly did some handsigns. Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rashōmon!" A large demonic gate appeared as Naruto's attack slammed in it.

 **BOOM**

-(With Yamato)-

"Damnit!" Yamato cursed as Kabuto managed to cut his calf. The jounin saw a large demonic gate as another explosion rocked the area and the gate was destroyed.

Kabuto whistled as he kicked Sakura away. 'I'll have to hand it Naruto-kun. To make Orochimaru-sama summoned the gate is no laughing matter." _'That's not good, I have to get to Orochimaru-sama quickly.'_

"Take this Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she landed a jaw-breaking punch to a distracted Kabuto. The nin flew back but landed on his feet as he rubbed his aching and probably fractured jaw. His hands glowed green and he grinned through a bloodied mouth.

"I see that Tsunade didn't hold back in her training. Unfortunately our time is done for now. Ta-ta." He then disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Damn!" Sakura cursed as she quickly went to Yamato's side."He escaped!" Her hands glowed green as she touched the man's leg.

"Nevermind that we need to get to Naruto and Saya!" Yamato said before his face turned to a frown. "I never seen power like that."

"Yamato-taicho?"

The man shook his head. "How long til my leg is healed."

"Well he severed your gastrocnemius muscle-"

"Shit that sounds like a disease more than a piece of meat!" Naruto said as he sat down. His jacket was gone and his gloves had scratches on them.

"Naruto?" Both nins yelled.

"What?" He then looked down. "Yeah I know I lost my jacket, and I just bought it too!"

'W-What the hell happened back there and where is Saya!?" The Mokuton user practically yelled in his face.

The blonde shrugged. "The snake bastard is a slippery one and as for Seya-"

"Saya."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Rrrright, as for her, who knows."

Yamato paused before sighing. "There's no need, she joined forces with Orochimaru."

"So that means I can kill her?" Naruto asked hopefully.

The jounin narrowed his eyes. "No, if anything we'll bring her back to Konoha to be questioned. You have some explaining to do."

Naruto scoffed as he rubbed his beard. "Not much explaining, I overestimated my power and Orochimaru got away because of it. But it won't happen next time."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And why not."

"Because I'll melt him." He said with a evil smile.

-(With Orchimaru)-

"Are you okay Orochimaru." Kabuto asked as they ran through the trees. "You seemed very quiet."

"Of course no Kabuto!" The sannin spat out angrily. "I almost died by that brat and those techniques of his they were insanely powerful!"

Kabuto nodded. "The Konoha nins seemed surprised too. It seems Naruto-kun learned a few tricks in these last four years."

Orochimaru frowned. "No you fool! Imagine if we had that power on our side! That brat threw around the elements like it was a child's play toy!" Orochimaru then chuckled. "In fact if these powers were in the right hands, this war would be-"

"Over in an instant." Kabuto said with a small smile. "But how are you going to get this power more or less defeat Naruto?"

Orochimaru frowned again. "This requires more precise thinking and planning."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama, now what are we going to do with our little friend here." Kabuto and Orochimaru took a glance back to see Saya running behind them.

"We'll make use of her kukuku."

-(30 minutes later)-

' _It took her fucking 30 minutes to heal one damn muscle! For fuck's sake I'll be surprise if the Uchiha's personal cocksucker didn't evacuated his base!'_ Naruto thought as they landed behind a boulder with Orochimaru hideout just close by.

"Okay here's the plan and Naruto,' No reply and the jounin glared. "Naruto!"

"What the fuck is it!" The blonde snapped back.

"I want you to listen to this plan very carefully! We are going to split up but you guys under NO circumstances are to face Orochimaru alone." He commanded and Sakura nodded sharply. "Do you understand genin Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto internally glared. _'You piece of-'_ "Yes Yamato-taicho." _'Fucking prick..'_

Yamato nodded. "Good and if you do happen to run into Orochimaru or Uchiha Sasuke I need you to flare your chakra." Both nins nodded and all three disappeared inside Orochimaru's hideout.

-(Inside his hideout: With Naruto)-

"Hmph _genin_ Naruto? Makes me sound like a weak failure." The blonde murmured as he opened a door to find a completely empty room. "Damn these assholes actually sleep on stone beds? How's that for back problems." He then chuckled to himself as he opened another door to reveal the same thing. "Maybe I'll ask for a promotion when I get back."

Naruto walked further down the corridor and opened another door to reveal an empty room. "I swear to alcohol and women, if I find another empty room I going to blow this place up!" He walked up to a door that was different than the rest. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He opened the door to reveal another empty room but this time it seemed like an empty lab with empty tanks everywhere. "Well this might be interesting." He walked further in, inspecting the tanks. He tapped on the glass. "Wonder what creepy crawlies the asshole kept in here?"

He then walked up to a computer and grinned. "Alright now we're talking!" He sat down and turned on the computer. "The password?" The blonde thought before grinning. "Sasuke-kun!"

BEEP

"Damn! Um...Sasuke-kun's dick."

BEEP

"Sasuke's dick."

BEEP

"The dick of Sasuke."

BEEP

"Well fuck I'm out of ideas." _Besides it'll be stupid of him to leave anything behind anyway.'_ Naruto stood up in the chair. "Great now what?"

 **BOOM**

The room shook and Naruto looked around before grinning. "Hope they didn't start without me."

-(With Yamato)-

"This one seems empty too." Yamato said as he kept running down the hall. He then paused before jumping back from the sword swing that would've lopped of his head. He glared at his enemy.

"So I'm curious as to how you survived my little experiment." Orochimaru said with a chuckled as he held his sword to his side.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Yamato spat back before getting into a stance.

The snake sannin only grinned wider. "Now what's with the hostility? I only want to talk." He then had to duck under the block of wood that was swung at him before delivering a kick to Yamato's chin sending the jounin stumbling back. The snake sannin slipped behind him and sent out an elbow to the back of his head.

"That's not going to work!" Yamato ducked under the elbow and sent out a fist to the sannins face that was caught by his hands.

"You trained well."

"Gotcha! Mokuton: Mokusei no keimusho"  Wooden blocks sprouted from Yamato's back as it wrapped around and trapped Orochimaru. The snake sannin only looked on with a smile. "And now-"

Yamato couldn't finish because he was kicked to the side by another Orochimaru. The jutsu released and that Orochimaru revealed itself to be a mud clone. "Kukuku did you think it was going to be that easy?"

Yamato got up shakily and glared at the snake nin.

 **BOOM**

"Oh my, that doesn't seem like a good thing." Orochimaru said with a small frown and sunk to the ground leaving a confused and worried Yamato.

-(With Sakura)-

Sakura ran to the ruined side of the hideout to see Saya on her knees. "Saya!" Sakura screamed as she ran and grabbed the shocked girl by her collar. "What the HELL were you thinking!" However the girl didn't respond or look in Sakura's direction, in fact she was looking behind Sakura.

"Is that Sakura?" A voice called from above

Sakura froze in her spot and slowly let go of Saya. _'T-That v-voice!'_ She slowly looked behind her and gasped.

"It's been awhile."

"S-S-Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

 **There completed and over with.**

 **Yes I made Sai a girl.**

 **Why?**

 **Because** **someone gave me the idea and I decided why the hell not. Seems like it's going to be a fun ride and I'm a sucker for thrill rides.**

 **So until next time**


	7. Got To Give, To Get

**Here we again with another chapter presented by yours truly!**

 **Now I thought I made something clear throughout the story, but I guess some people still need to reminded.**

 **This story of mine contains: Sex(pretty much in every chapter), Alcohol...a whole lot of alcohol, language in all forms (cause it gets the fucking point across), and (like I said) a Naruto that not a fucking god BUT is almost touching the limit( meaning: yes, he can still lose battles).**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Jutsu/attacks

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Got To Give, To Get**

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stuttered out with wide eyes. Saya looked at the two with a slightly confused look and Sakura finally snapped out of her state and glared at Saya. "I will not allow you to hurt Sasuke-kun!"

Saya just shook her head. "I don't want to kill him anymore. I want to help you and Naruto bring him back." She said with a small smile and Sakura happily returned it back.

"Naruto? That idiot must be here as well." The Uchiha said in a cold tone that actually sent shivers down Sakura's spine.

' _No! I won't be scared anymore! I'll bring him back!'_ She thought confidently to herself. "Sasuke-kun, I will bring you-"

Sasuke appeared in front of her, his face next to her ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, It's so good to see you again." He said and a blush covered the pinkette's surprised face.

"W-What?"

Sasuke reached back with his other hand and grabbed his sword. "Killing you will take me a step further." He emotionlessly as he positioned his sword behind her back.

His wrist was caught by Saya who gave the Uchiha an impassive stare. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." She said.

Sasuke only grinned. "And what make you think that you can stop me."

"Holy shit it IS Sasuke!" A voice called out before a foot to the face sent the Uchiha away. "Finally my day is getting better!" Naruto said with a big grin as he appeared next to a still shocked Sakura. "Damn what you do to her?" Naruto whistled out.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated as he got up and grabbed his sword. "I'm surprised you managed lay a hand on me. Then again you caught me by surprised and it won't happen again."

Naruto smirked as he held a finger out. "I'm just happy I get to keep my promise."

"Hah you're too weak to bring me back to Konoha." Sasuke chuckled out.

"Wrong promise. Bang!" Sasuke dodged the fireball and blocked the punch Naruto sent out.

"You're much faster than last time." Sasuke said with a smirk as he grabbed onto Naruto's fist. "Chidori Nagashi!" Currents of lightning expelled from Sasuke's body shocking the blonde man. He was then kicked away by the Uchiha.

"Okay then." Naruto said with a grin and wiped the blood from his lips. "Guess we're going to go with lightning today." He stood up straighter. "Now before I whoop your ass, tell me. Was training under Orochimaru worth all the trouble you gave us?"

Sasuke smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know loser. But to answer you question yes, it was. I'm now strong enough to kill Itachi."

"HAAHAHA!" The blonde laughed and Sasuke smirk widened.

"Laughing cause you're afraid? Don't worry I'll put you out of your misery soon." His sword was then covered in lightning.

"Whew haven't laugh that hard in awhile." Naruto said as he grinned. "Now let me show you how wide our power gap is. Yoroi!" Naruto was covered in yellow armor that buzzed with energy. He vanished in a flash leaving a sound that sounded like the crack of thunder.

Sasuke's smirk vanished as a fist connected with his cheek sending the Uchiha to the side. "Wha-" The Uchiha was kicked in the chin sending him up in the air. In a flash of light Sasuke was punched in the air. In another crack of thunder the Uchiha was kicked to the side.

Saya and Sakura watched in amazed eyes as the Uchiha was being tossed around like a ragdoll before an axe kick sent him down to the ground with a loud crash. _'Such p-power!"_ Saya thought in shock and blushed a light red. Naruto landed on the ground still covered in his armor with a grin.

"Still think you can kill Itachi?" Naruto taunted before senbons made of lightning were sent flying towards him. "Seriously did Orochi-chan the suck the 'supposed genius' out of you last night?" Naruto said with a smirk as he stood and allowed the senbons to hit him. Only they disappeared when they made contact with Naruto's armor.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Hoho switching it up?" Naruto said with a grin as the huge fireball came hurling towards him. He grinned as he held out his hand and the fireball stopped and decreased in size till it was nothing. Sasuke however used it as a distraction and swung his sword hoping to cut Naruto in two. The blonde blocked the sword with his armored hand and grinned when he saw red eyes glaring into his own.

He sent out a kick but the Uchiha quickly dodged it and did an upward slash with his sword. "I see you became stronger over the years but it's still nothing compared to me." Sasuke said as he jumped back and did a few handsigns. "Chidori!"

"Please! Compare our strengths is like comparing a cat to a lion." Naruto held up a finger as his the energy from his armor traveled up making a large yellow and blue ball of lightning. "At least a cat knows when to run." Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran towards Naruto. The blonde smiled and sent his ball down with a flick of his finger. "Hakai!"

" _If I go on this mission and I see this asshole, I'm going to kill him."_

"WAIT NARUTO NOO!" Sakura screamed as she finally snapped out of her trance but it was too late.

 **BOOM**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself on an ink bird. "W-Wha?" She saw her teammate Saya giving her a small smile as she had her paintbrush and scroll out. "Thanks Saya." The pinkette then looked down at the large cloud of debris as the hideout was completely ruined. _'H-He d-did this!'_ "Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" She yelled out.

The cloud disappeared to reveal Naruto panting and one knee. His armor cackled around him. In front of him was a large unmoving snake and behind him was a cracked wooden sphere. However there was no sign of the Uchiha and Naruto couldn't find his scent meaning one of two things

He lay waste to the bastard and completely erased him from the Earth.

Or, and seeing the large dead snake, Orochimaru saved his puny ass.

The blond gritted his teeth as he got up and dismissed his armor. "Shit I got too reckless and let the bastard get a away." He then blocked the punch that was sent at his cheek. "You know, now is really not the time to mess with me!" The blonde growled as he pushed Sakura back.

"Y-You idiot! You could've killed us!" She said angrily as she looked over for a certain Uchiha.

"Well I didn't or the Uchiha for that matter!" Naruto snapped back and frowned when as he saw the sphere disappear to see a hardened Yamato. _'Great now I have to deal with the pink harpy and the wooden dildo.'_

-(Somewhere)-

"So what do you think?" A deep voice rumbled.

"The plan is perfect but how-"

"I wouldn't worry about that. In fact you shouldn't worry about nothing. Everything will fall in play."

Eyes narrowed at him. "Well it should, failing is not an option."

"Of course not who do you take me for? In fact I feel as though you are question my strength." The deep voice growled.

"Among other things."

"Enough the both of you!" A hardened voice called out and the two voices mumbled out an apology. "I do NOT like to have my time wasted. Are the preparations ready?"

"Of course sir, we are ready on your command." The deep voice said.

Suddenly someone appeared in a poof of smoke. "Sir, I bring you news." He handed the figure of authority a letter.

The figure was silent as he read through the letter before grunted. "It seems we have a change of plans."

"Are they drastic?"

"Not as I see it." The figure hummed in thought. "Put operation 'One' on hold. We will wait for now."

"What?"

"You can't be serious!"

A wave of killer intent hit them and both figures plus the messenger were sent to the ground. "You will learn your place and know better than to question MY authority! We will hold back for now until the signal is given. Do I make myself clear?" Both figures and even the messenger nodded their heads quickly and the killer intent vanished. "Good, then we are done here."

-(In Hi no kuni: Some small town)-

"Ahh!" Naruto sighed in content as he sunk himself in the hot springs, the heat relaxing his stiff muscles. He took a drink from his bottle and leaned back on his arm. "Man I really needed to get away from them. Tsunade would definitely have my head if I killed them." He mumbled.

Of course he's trying to avoid his teammate and _temporary_ team leader. After what happened at Orochimaru's hideout, Sakura kept on preaching about how he shouldn't feel animosity towards the Uchiha, that they're always a team and other annoying bullshit of the sort .

Now usually Naruto could easily block out the sound of her voice but then came the tree hugger yapping on about teamwork, self control, respecting your superiors, yadda yadda. Naruto tried to ignore him in his usual fashion until Yamato threatened to sell him out to Tsunade.

Annndd well that didn't end...pretty...which is why he's hiding himself in the hot springs. For their protection of course.

"So I didn't kill anybody but at least I have some alcohol." Naruto grinned as he took a chug. "I just got to last a day, then I can cuddle in Kurenai-chan's warm soft-"

"Oh I didn't know you were in here Dickless-san?"

Naruto sighed in irritation. "Yeah well there's more hot springs...than...this." Naruto turned around and got a full glance of Saya naked with a small towel that tried its best to hide her modesty.

"Yeah but they have people I don't wish to conversate with." She said as she walked to edge. "Do you mind? " She held a slight smirk that she thought was 'friendly' enough .

' _I-Is she doing this on purpose? Well two can play at that game.'_ Naruto smirked back. "Not at all. Here, let me help you in." He stood up showing his sculpted upper body as the water barely hid his manhood.

Saya actually blushed which contrasted greatly with her pale skin as she took Naruto's hand and led herself inside the body of water. _'What is this feeling? Is this lust? Is this love? Gah! Those books are so hard to decipher!'_

Oblivious to her thoughts Naruto smirk widened. "You know Saya, we are in the water, you don't need your towel." He said huskily.

"B-But we are two different genders." A warm feeling flooded her stomach before it transferred between her legs.

"So?" Naruto chuckled. "We're born naked. We shower naked. Hell, we probably fought naked, nudity should have no effect on us." He moved closer so that he gripped her towel. "Can I?"

' _The book didn't telling me anything about this! This feeling between my legs, it's so uncomfortable.'_ She shifted her legs and nodded slowly.

"Great!" And just like the she was relieved from her towel, the cloth thrown at the ground. "See, that's better." Naruto said with a grinned as he leaned back on the edge and grabbed his bottle. "Want some?"

Saya instinctively wrapped her arms around her chest to cover up. "What is it?" The blush still on her face as the area in between her legs throbbed.

Naruto swung the bottle gentle in front of him. "Something that'll make you feel better."

Maybe he knew what was going on between her legs and was trying to help? So with a shaky hand she grabbed the bottle and took a few sips before coughing.

"Someone's a newbie?" He chuckled again as he took his bottle back and took a swig. _'Now for the real fun.'_ "So I got a question, why do you proceed on calling me dickless."

Saya finally got her coughing under control and tried to smile. "W-Well that's my new nickname for you." _'I must do something about this feeling!'_

He raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" He then stood up showing the girl his rather large anatomy. "How bout we change it to dickful?" He chuckled out as he saw her surprised face.

Saya felt the heat between her leg increased as she stared at it. _'T-The book said the average size is about five to six inches. He has to be at least an inch up and he's not even hard!'_ U-Um..I-I.."

"What's wrong Saya-chan." Naruto grinned deviously as he walked closer. "You're looking a bit red." He backed her up against the edge and trapped her against it. That's when he smelled it, even it is was diluted by the water. His eyes darkened.

"M-Maybe you can help me. T-The book never told me about this f-feeling." She stuttered as she felt him on her stomach.

' _Control, control. We're going to teach her to call us dickless!'_ "Oh I'll help you Saya-chan." Naruto said before he grabbed the back of her head and mashed their lips together.

"Mmph!" Saya was surprised by the move which allowed Naruto to stick his tongue inside her mouth as it explored her moist cavern. _'This is a kiss? It feels so...nice.'_ Saya relaxed against him and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

' _Oh I'll help you alright.'_ Naruto thought deviously as he moved one hand to grab a pale breast, her pink nipple contrasted greatly against the rest of her skin. Saya moaned in his mouth as he squeezed her breast and pinched the nipple. He then broke the kiss to trailed his way down her neck with nips and kisses to her breast.

He took a bud in his mouth as he knead the other. Saya moaned louder as she placed a hand on his head. _'Gah! This heat between my legs is killing me.'_ As if hearing her thoughts Naruto twirled her nipple in his mouth before letting it out with a wet pop.

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up so that she was seated on the edge, her glistening slit in his face. "I need to fix the problem from the source." He grinned and Saya looked at him confused.

"What do yo-Ah!" Naruto immediately attached his mouth to her lower lips. Saya quickly fist his hair as her body shook in pleasure. Naruto licked up and down her slit slowly as he flicked her budding nub with his tongue and grinned when Saya moans got louder.

He apply pressure to his tongue on her nub as one hand gently rubbed her hips. The other hand circled her opening before Naruto pushed one finger in. Saya jumped like she was shocked and moaned loud enough for her to be heard in the other baths. Naruto grinned into her as her grip on his hair tightened.

"N-Naruto!" _'It's sooo good! I want more!'_ "Please more!" She moaned out. Naruto just thrust his finger in and out of her as he focused on her nub. Saya writhed over him. _'I can't take! I'm gonna EXPLODE!'_ "AHHH!" Her body convulsed as pleasure upon pleasure racked her body. Her vision turned white as she slumped forward.

"Ah! It's always the first orgasm that brings me joy." Naruto said as he removed his finger and licked away Saya's juices before he caught her limp body. "Don't tell me she passed out? I mean come on I know it's her first time but still!"

-(The next day: Outside of Konoha)-

Team 7 was very quiet as they walked towards the large gates that protected Konoha. _'Final-fucking-ly!'_ Naruto thought as he sighed loudly before looking over at Saya with a slight grin. The girl avoided his gaze and blushed not knowing if what happened between them the night before was a dream or reality.

Though she secretly hoped for the latter.

Sakura frowned as she caught Naruto's grin and how quiet Saya was being...well quieter than usual. _'Don't tell me…'_

"Hey Saya are you okay?"

The Root nin jumped in surprised. "O-Of course Sakura-san. W-Why do you ask?"

Sakura walked closer to the girl and lowered her voice. "Did he do anything to you?" Naruto internally snorted and rolled his eyes. Saya blushed darkened.

" _N-Naruto!"_

" _Please more!"_

" _AHH!"_

"N-No Sakura-san. I just wish to be home." She tried to say confidently. _'That had to be a dream but what a weird one.'_ She gave the pinkette a small smile.

Sakura returned the smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay but we're teammates now Saya! If you wanna talk then I'm all ears!" She then lowered her voice again. "And if he gives you any problems just tell me and I'll beat his ass!"

Naruto tried to hide his laughter with a loud cough. "Ahem, whew hope I'm not getting sick!" He grinned out. _'At least not with your bullshit.'_

-(Tsunade's office)-

"The mission to Taki?" Tsuande asked in a 'more than usual' stern voice.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "A success Hokage-sama. Would you like to hear the report?"

Tsunade frowned. Did she want to?

No.

But does she have to?

Unfortunately so.

Protocol is protocol. Unfortunately or fortunately, for Tsunade's case, there was a loud poof of smoke before Team 7 minus one person stood in front of her.

"Team 7 reporting….Where's Naruto?" Yamato stopped and looked to Sakura and Saya both of whom shrug their shoulders.

In a flash of light Naruto appeared shirtless opening up a bottle of alcohol. "Sorry but pappa waited too long." He said with a grin as he took his first gulps before a wave of arousal hit his nose. He stopped drinking to see a lustful Kurenai and her team. His eyes quickly raked over her form before turning to his team leader.

Yamato just gritted his teeth in frustration. "Like I said, Team 7 reporting a...failure." Team 8 and Kurenai widened their eyes in surprised and Naruto just took another sip from his drink.

"I see." Tsunade said as she avoided looking at Naruto. The blonde man just frowned. "I want a full report!" She said sternly before looking over at Team 8. "I shall expect a report from you Kurenai but for now your team is dismissed."

Kurenai nodded as her team left with Hinata taking a long glance at the blonde womanizer who scratched his chest. Kurenai locked eyes with Naruto and gave him a quick smirk, one which he returned.

Yamato cleared his throat as he reported to Tsunade their mission. "However Naruto went to challenged the Uchiha alone and completely destroyed thier base. But besides that we got no information on their plans."

Tsunade grunted. "I guessed as much. Well Team 7, you will be given rest days till I call upon you again. You are dismissed." Tsunade closed her eyes and rested her chin on her hands as three poofs echoed around the room. However she knew that she wasn't alone. "What do you need, genin Uzumaki?"

"Well for one, can you people stop referring me by that useless rank!" Naruto growled as he placed both hand on her desk and leaned forward.

"It's what you are, Naruto."

He growled again. "And another thing, why won't you look at me?" He then sighed. "Please look at me Tsunade."

Hearing his tone of voice, the buxom slowly focused her hardened gaze on him. "Satisfied?" She spat out. "If that's all, you can leave my office."

"Are you still pissed about your necklace?"

Tsunade glared as she shot out of her seat and quickly got in Naruto's face. "Still pissed? STILL PISSED?! That necklace was embedded with Nawaki and Dan's dream for this damn job! It's practically all I have left of them!"

Naruto shook his head with a dry chuckle. "Did you know the powers that necklace held?" Tsunade's eyes widened before she looked away. "So you did? Well that one suspicion down." Naruto said as he shook his head. "You wanna know the truth as to what really happened with your necklace _Tsunade?_ " Tsunade visibly flinched.

 _-(Flashback: Four years ago)-_

" _If you wanted to get out that badly all you had to do was say please." Naruto reached for the paper that held the seal with a hand grabbed his wrist and threw him away. Naruto landed on his ass with a groan. "Ow what the hell!"_

" _I didn't think I would see you this early."_

 _Naruto looked up and his jaw slacked as he gazed upon the person that threw him back. "Y-You're-"_

" _ **YONDAIME! I'LL DEVOUR YOU TO PIECES YOU FILTHY SHIT!"**_ _Kyuubi screamed as it trashed around its small prison violently._

 _The Yondaime chuckled. "Why don't we got some place more quieter. After all I liked to speak to my son in peace."_

 _Now nothing in the world would have shocked Naruto more than hearing the he was the son of Konoha's most strongest and loved people. The blonde sat there in shocked silence as the Yondaime raised his hand, probably to take them somewhere else. Naruto then shook his head as he remembered his current predicament._

" _N-No!"_

 _Minato looked at his son confusingly. "Wha-"_

" _I mean no! You will not take me anywhere from that fucking fox!" Naruto said as he stood up and glared. "Especially after all the shit you involuntarily placed me through!" Minato was now shocked at his son._

" _ **BWHAHAHA! Yes! NOW RELEASE ME MAGGOT!"**_

" _Oi! Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled back at the fox who growled and slammed against his cage. Naruto looked and saw the area darkening more. He proceeded to walk towards the fox's cage when Minato got in his way._

" _Look, I'm sorry for what I put you through, son. But freeing the beast is not going to help no one." Minato said seriously and Naruto laughed._

" _Well if you haven't notice father, I'm dying and well I have nothing holding me back." He took a step further and the Yondaime stood his ground._

" _If you free the Kyuubi, it'll wreak havoc on the whole world and attack Konoha! Do you really want that?"_

 _Naruto just laughed again. "Even my own father takes me for a fool! Of course I know that but here's what you don't know. You got to give, to get. A rule that all demonic creatures abide by. And our little furry friend over there is exactly that! A demon!"_

" _I see." The Yondaime whispered. "But Naruto you can't let your hate and anger of you village blind you!"_

" _You know you're starting to annoy me father! But the fox will return home after this right?" Naruto called out and the fox growled. "Good." He walked forward and Minato tried to grab his shoulders only for his hand to go through him. "It seems like you time is almost done, father."_

" _Naruto don't."_

" _Oi fox! Here's my demands. You heal me, and return to hell and I'll free you from this prison." Naruto said, ignoring his father's words._

" _ **Fine Ningen, free me and you shall be safe from death and your world left alone."**_ _Kyuubi bellowed out and Naruto grinned as he grabbed onto the paper._

" _Welp here goes nothing." Naruto ripped the seal as the darkness began to close around him. However a green tendril grabbed his hand and tried to hold the gate back in a weak attempt. "The fuck!" He looked down and saw the source coming from his chest. With his other hand he pulled off the Shodaime's necklace. "Sorry Tsunade." Naruto whispered as he crushed the mineral in his hand._

" _ **BWHAHAHA FREEDOM IS MINE!"**_ _Kyuubi roared as Naruto's vision went white._

-(Flashback ended)-

Tsunade stood in shock as Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "So how long were you going to keep my heritage in the dark?" He paused and tapped his chin in thought. "Actually scratch that I don't care. How rich am I?"

Tsunade finally got over her shock and sighed sadly. "Naruto. You can't really blame you father-"

"I can but am I going to? Nah I'm a simple but smart man. So how much we talking?"

Tsunade got a somber look in her eye, something Naruto didn't like seeing on her. "I'm sorry that I kept the knowledge of you father away from you." She tried apologizing but he held a hand up to stop her.

He then sighed as his eyes got softer. "Don't blame yourself. Stop blaming yourself for everything." He then took a step forward and trapped the shocked women between her desk as he looked into her own brown eyes. "For Dan, Nawaki, heh even something as stupid as my heritage."

Tsunade tried to step away but found herself stuck in a very...tight situation. "I-I-I d-don't!" She tried to say but ended up looking away.

Naruto gently grabbed her chin and lifted her tearful face to look at his. "Is this what the fearless Senju Tsunade as come to?" He whispered. "By crushing that damn necklace I freed you from its curse, its bad memories." His eyes then roamed her face. "And by doing that I feel more comfortable to do this."

He leaned forward a pressed his lips to hers. Tsunade, internally, was surprised but her body remained stiff and frozen. _"H-He's kissing me!'_ Something kickstarted in her brain and she immediately wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss. Naruto hand wrapped itself around her waist while the other one laid flat against the desk.

' _Alright! I'm not a bloody mess! Now let's have some fun.'_ He thought with a mental grin and pressed his front against hers. With his idle hand he reached behind her and squeezed her ass.

Tsunade moaned. _W-Wait!'_ "N-Naruto." She tried to say through another moan as he was slowly ground himself onto her and kissed her neck. "N-Naruto, w-we can't." She finally managed to place a hand on his chest and created space between them. "We can't. I-Its not right." Though her face said otherwise

"Why not Tsunade? When are you going to let someone take care of you?" He let out a quick chuckle. "I learned that this world is much easier to live in when you have someone at your side." He grabbed the hand on his chest and placed it on his bearded face. "Let me ease your troubles."

He captured her lips again with little resistance and held her body to his. Naruto lifted her up and sat her on her desk. A grin formed on his face as reached up and cupped one of Konoha's most prized possessions. _'Fuck it!'_ Tsunade threw away all her thoughts and slammed her lips to Naruto.

' _Finally!'_

"So what are you waiting for, brat?" Tsunade grinned out as she disconnected their lips. "Show me why you're the "Great Womanizer of the South." She taunted him with his annoying alias. With a challenging grin he grabbed her shirt and ripped in two, taking the useless material that held her glorious breast and throwing it to the side. "Show me what I missed!" She moaned out as he immediately latched on a hardening nipple.

He licked her nipple as a hand rubbed and squeezed the other breast. Her moans increased as she placed a hand on the back of his head, pushing him closer to her chest. "P-Please Naruto!"

She cried out and Naruto knew exactly what she wanted, he just wanted to have some fun.

He let go of her nipple with a wet plop and grinned. "What do you want Tsunade?" He pressed a hand against her wetness and the older women practically melted on spot. "Do you want me to worship your body nice and slow?" He slowly teased her as his other hand fingered the hem of her pants. "Or," He stopped his motions. "Do you want me to ravish you body like a wild animal!"

Tsunade cried out in pleasure as his hand dipped in her pants and plunged a finger into her wet slit. She shuddered against his hand and leaned back on her hands. _'I-I-'_ "I want you to ravish me." She said quietly, her eyes closed in pleasure.

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face and he stop his motions. "What was that Tsu-chan? Did I hear that you wanted it slow?" He slowly, almost achingly, trailed a finger up and down her slit. Tsunade whined as she bit her lip and tried to create more friction.

' _H-He's playing me!'_ He slowly dipped his tongue out and licked her neck. _'B-B-But I like it so much!'_ "Please Naruto." He stopped and looked her in the eye. "Take my body like the wild animal I know you can be." She said sensually, all resistance and second thought gone from her mind. Tsunade gripped his harden member through his pants and it was Naruto's turn to groan.

"You want an animal?" He suddenly backed up and switched her around so that her front was pressed against her desk. Her ass was out to him and he smelt her overwhelming arousal and he grabbed the hem of her pants. "You got one!" In one fluid motion he slid down her pants and underwear revealing her glistening slit.

Tsunade brought herself up and tried to look behind her but froze when something big and wide pressed against her heat. Naruto's hand gripped her hips. "You still got a chance to back out." He teased himself with her slit and Tsunade's moan echoed around the office. _'Any louder and Shizune may walk-in on us.'_ Yet the thought only excited him more.

"I-I want this!" She said through her moans and Naruto gave a small chuckle before he sheath himself fully in Tsunade. "Ahhh!" She cried out as she shuddered against him and Naruto paused to get her use to his length. Tsunade took a deep breath and looked back to give Naruto another sensual smirk as she moved her hips on her own.

Naruto only grinned as he placed on hand on the desk and thrust his hips forward. Tsunade's eyes widened and she let out a silent scream as Naruto, true to his word, pumped in and out of her like a wild animal. The desk shook and groaned with each thrust and Tsunade blindingly reached out to grab the edge.

She finally found her voice and the office was filled with her moans, the desk's squeaks, and the sound of skin slapping against each other. Naruto lifted her body up so that her back was pressed tightly to his front as he rammed in her and gripped both her breast. "More! Kami, more!" Tsuande cried out and Naruto gritted his teeth as increased his pace. "Yes Naruto!"

Tsunade reached back and turned her head to lay a sloppy kiss to Naruto's lips. He released her breasts to rub over her body. Tsunade shivered as her first orgasm raged throughout her body. Luckily her mouth was preoccupied with Naruto's or else everybody in the tower would've heard the Great Senju Tsunade screams of pleasure.

Her body went partly limp as Naruto continued to pistoned himself in her. His hold on her never faltered as she shuddered again and this time her body went full limp. Yet is kept milking him for what he was worth. He felt the familiar tightening sensation as he speed up his already erratic thrust. "Oh shit!" Was the only warning he gave before he emptied himself in her. He pant as he pulled out and caught a sex-drunk Tsunade before she fell.

"Well damn. How do I go about this?" Naruto asked himself with a slight grin.

* * *

 **It was sappy towards the end , I know. You don't have to tell me twice.**

 **Now Naruto doesn't hate his father like you think and our favorite little Uchiha has not even seen Naruto's full power. And with Tsunade being a little out of character, not changing it. Everyone in this story will experience a sappy episode or two. It will happen.**

 **Well until next time**


	8. Explanations pt 1

**Okay this chapter is going to be longer than most due to a very good reason.** **I didn't really know where to stop, so I kept on going.**

 **Oops**

 **Now to say something about a review I got:**

 **"Tailed beasts are not demon, you moron."**

 **Yeah no shit but in this story they are. It's actually a big plot point that, unfortunately, won't be explained till next chapter.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Jutsu/Attacks

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Explanations pt 1**

"Ahh it's about time you reported back." Danzo with a suspicious and a slightly angry tone. Oh how he hated when his orders are ignored. Insubordination equals treason and he does **not** allow treason in his forces. "You better have a good excuse, number five."

Saya's heart raced as she bowed in front of her leader. On the outside her face remained impassive but inwardly she was panicking slightly. "M-My sincerest apologies, Danzo-sama." She cursed mentally at her sputtering. "My team was hard to shake off especially Sak-I mean Haruno-san." She tried to ignore the thoughts of her _other_ teammate.

Danzo hummed. "Don't make it a habit or else you'll find yourself a replacement." She was the most promising out of all his young recruits so he'll let her go...for now. "Now! Report!"

"Of course Danzo-sama!" Saya said quickly as she raised her head to look at her leader, thankful that he let her lateness slide. "The reports were accurate. Orochimaru has been building his army in the last four years. While most of them remain deep within his village he has a few squads in bases scattered around the nations."

"And of their exact locations?"

Saya bit her lip. "I'm sorry Danzo-sama, I was only able to gather that much information. Any more and it would've blown my cover."

Danzo narrowed his lone eye. "It's to be expected as much. Now the Uchiha-"

"Escaped along with Orochimaru after Team 7 raided and blew up his base completely." A memory of a grinning blonde flashed in her mind before she mentally squashed it away. _'All that power he showed. It had to be the Kyuubi, right?'_

"Maybe some parts of the base are scrap-able." Danzo said out loud to himself but it was enough to shake Saya from her mental thought. "I'll have to send a squad out to search the perimeter." He then looked at his subject. "Well I'll consider this a some-what successful mission. You are dismissed."

Saya bit her lip again and stood up but kept her eyes glued to the ground. "Master I-I have a question?"

Danzo frowned. "What is it?"

"The p-power N-Naru- I mean the Kyuubi jinchuuriki showed was well beyond the normalcy of a typical Jounin. He decimated an entire forest with an attack that looked like the sun. He was even on equal footing to Orochimaru." A small blush formed on her face as she thought about the strength the man showed.

"Interesting indeed for him to be an equal strength to Orochimaru but what's the point?"

"Is the power of the Kyuubi that immensely strong? Is that why you want its jinchuuriki to be your weapon?" She asked.

Danzo was silent for a few minutes and Saya internally hoped she didn't pressed to hard for information."Well I guess it's best to tell you now if you are to be on _his_ team." Saya mentally frowned. "The boy, when he returned to Konoha, was supposed to be evaluated by four other jounin. However he managed to convince Tsunade to hide most of his skills and proceeded to them that he released the Kyuubi."

"W-What!" She couldn't hide her surprise but a look from Danzo made the kunoichi deflate. "My apologies Danzo-sama." She said in a calmer voice. "But how did he release the beast and for what reason." Her eyes then widened. "Danzo-sama your plans!"

"Have changed indeed and with the Kyuubi's release, Konoha is weaker than ever before. Damn Tsunade should've kept a better hold of the boy!" He took a few calming sighs. "However the boy still has something the will make Konoha great again and I plan on succeeding this time."

-(With Naruto)-

"Man oh man what a turn of events!" Naruto said to himself with a shit-eating grin on his face as he walked along the rooftops. He sighed slowly and jumped down in front of a bar. "Now come to pappa!" He walked inside and the bartender immediately recognized him.

"Hmph, surprise you're not in the hospital for liver damage." The older man called out as he reached under the counter to grab a drink.

Naruto grinned as he placed money down on the counter. "Give me some credit here! If I were to keep on drinking non-stop for the next few days then _maybe_ I'll feel something. But until I want to commit suicide in the second best way, keep the drinks on coming."

The old man grunted and took the money and placed a tall bottle on the counter. "Second best? What's the first?"

Naruto opened the bottle and took a quick swig. "Wouldn't you like to know. See ya later old man!" Naruto waved his way out and jumped back on the rooftops, one destination set in mind.

"Naruto!"

The blonde man turned around and was mildly surprised to see a glaring Asuma. "Sup Asuma how's the bachelor's life doing for ya?"

"Cut the shit Uzumaki!" The bearded jounin said harshly. "I'm only going to say this once! Stay away from Kurenai-chan!"

Naruto let out a chuckle and took a swig. "What's wrong Sarutobi-chan? Mad cause she's with a guy like me? I mean look at you! You smell like cigs, your beard is wild and untamed, and I'm pretty sure you haven't heard of a shower."

Asuma growled. "And like you're better?! You're a drunk, young boy with power and fame going straight to his head! And should we bring out your track record with women?!"

Naruto snorted. "Yet I'm the one whose name she moans out at night. Who warms her bed and kisses those beautiful luscious lips." He then grinned. "And I mean the ones on the bottom too."

That done it for Asuma, he charged at Naruto with a haymaker. "You bastard!" The blond only sidestep the attack and ducked under a kick from the jounin.

"Aww Sarutobi-chan angry that Kurenai- _chan_ found a real man? A man with better taste in style," Naruto dodged another punch. "A man whose sexiness is unnatural and irresistible," He smacked away Asuma's kick and caught the man's fist. "A man with a beard so beautiful is almost godly." He caught Asuma's other fist and grinned. "And a man who's _definitely_ stronger than you."

Asuma found himself on his knees in pain as Naruto squeezed the older man's fist. The next thing Asuma saw before everything went dark was a foot coming towards his face.

Naruto snorted as he picked up his bottle. "And that man calls himself a jounin?" He then shook his head and continued his way towards _his_ girl's apartment.

-(Kurenai's Apartment)-

Naruto landed in front of Kurenai's door and wiped any imaginary dirt that he thought may had got on his body from his earlier _scuffle_. He took another swig and knocked on the door but before he could do the second knock a pair of arms dragged him in.

"Wha-" Naruto was interrupted by a pair of soft lips that slammed into his own and a hand dipped inside his pants. His blue eyes locked on to a pair of crimson orbs and the blond grin into the kiss as he turned and slammed her against the wall.

"Mmm oh how I've missed this!" Kurenai moaned out as Naruto viciously attacked her neck and the jounin pumped his growing hardness. Naruto locked their lips together as he grabbed her clothing and ripped the dress in two leaving her in her fishnet top. "I love it when you're rough!"

"Bedroom?"

"Too far!"

Naruto then lifted her up and carried her to the couch when he roughly laid her down and tore away her top just leaving the kunoichi with her soaked lacy panties. "I'm going to make you scream my name so that **everyone knows you're mine!"** His voice got a demonic tone with it as he kissed down her body. Kurenai felt herself get even wetter hearing the possessiveness in his voice

The blond ripped away her panties and immediately pressed his tongue tightly against her budding nub. "Mm yes!" Kurenai called above him and the womanizer grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his mouth. One of Naruto's hand reached out and grabbed a breast as the other hand stuck a finger inside her warm heat. "Oh fuck Naruto!"

Naruto grinned as he sucked on her nub. "That's right say my name louder!" He thrust a finger in and out of her as he gently bit her nub.

"Kami, NARUTO!" Kurenai screamed as her body convulsed and shook in pleasure. Naruto smiled deviously as he licked the juices off his finger. Kurenai shakily pulled him up and laid a kiss on his lips as she grabbed him though his pants.

He quickly dropped his pants and lined himself up with her. "Kurenai-chan, you are mine." He growled as he teased her entrance. "No other man will have claim on you!"

Kurenai whined at the teasing feeling. "No other man has me but you! Now shut up and fuck me!" Naruto only chuckled as he slammed into her making the kunoichi head tilt back as her eyes closed in pleasure. "A-Ah!"

Naruto growled as he thrust roughly up in her as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He increased his speed and leaned forward to deliver a lustful kiss to his lover's lips. Kurenai's wrapped one arm around his neck and the other raked at his back leaving angry red marks. Kurenai's moans bounced around the room and Naruto relished in the sound.

She was moaning because of **him**. Her back arched because **he** hit the right spot. She was **his**.

"N-Naruto!" She moaned louder and Naruto felt her velvety walls tighten around him. He only grinned and pumped into her faster "Naruto! Naruto!" The way his name rolled off her tongue made him almost blow his load. "Fuck! NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed out his name she came with her back arched and her toes curled.

Naruto growled softly as he picked up the pace and Kurenai's eyes shot opened as another moan come out of her mouth. Naruto took her legs and placed it on his shoulders as he rammed in her. Her sensitive slit tightly wrapped around him as she came again with another scream. "This...is it!" Naruto mashed their lips together as he shot his seed in her with a loud grunt.

He then fell on top of her tiredly and Kurenai panted and gasped. It was quiet in her apartment as she ran a tired hand through his hair and he cuddled up with her chest. She smiled to herself as she felt his heartbeat and his soft purring.

Naruto looked up at her with a small grin. "Kurenai-chan."

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

His grin widened as he heard his name. "My beard is awesome right?" He asked with a curious look.

Kurenai only laughed. "Your beard is so sexy and manly." She then rubbed his cheek. "So what was with the possessiveness earlier, not that I mind." She said with a small blush.

"Hmph, I don't know. I guess I needed reassurance." He was too confused about his behavior with all the women he slept with...and trust me that's a whole lot….he has never felt such possessiveness over them like he had with Kurenai. What he had with Rana and Sakuya paled in comparison to what he felt about Kurenai.

Oh boy.

He knew exactly what was happening.

Kurenai looked at him confusingly. "Reassurance? Naruto-kun," She reached up and cupped his cheeks. "There is nothing you need to be reassured of." She rubbed a thumb over his covered whiskers. "I-I have this f-feeling for you that I never had with anybody else." She confessed and Naruto looked down at her in shock.

Was she saying exactly what she was saying?

"Kure-chan, what are you saying?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and giving Naruto a look he has never seen on her. "I'm saying that I love you."

-(Next day: Konoha Council room)-

Tsunade had a shit-eating grin on her face since the day before. Even Shizune never saw her master so happy and….was she glowing? Events of the day before played like repeat on her mind throughout the morning and the buxom Hokage had to stop herself multiple times from pleasuring herself thinking about Naruto's thick, fat-

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade growled and glared at the Councilman that brought out of her _pleasant_ thoughts. "What is it!?" She spat out harshly and the councilman crumbled under her scary gaze. "I told you already we are not going to increase the tax on fruits and vegetables!"

"B-But Hokage-sama!"

"Let's skip this foolish talk and discuss a real relevant topic!" Another annoyed councilwoman with pink hair called out as the rest of the council, not that some of them would even admit, agreed with her.

"Councilwoman Haruno is right Hokage-sama." Koharu said from her place next to Danzo and Homaru. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the older women but nodding in agreement, wanting to get this meeting over so that she could be left in her thoughts. "Good then. Danzo."

The man stood and Tsunade couldn't help but glare at the man. "I would like to talk about one Uzumaki Naruto." A couple of councilmen and women grumbled under their breath

Tsunade's glare hardened. "And what does he have to do with anything." She clenched her fist. _'What are you planning you old bastard.'_

"Well we are close to war aren't we? We should be evaluating our assets. From what we know Iwa has the 4 tailed and the 5 tailed bijus on their side while we have none."

"What of course we have our own jinchuuriki." A councilman called out.

"I say we let the demons tear at each other and deal with Iwa and Oto on our own." Another councilman said with a couple of others nodding in agreement.

"That 'demon' is just a kid and not a war machine!" Akimichi Choza yelled and Yamanaka Inochi nodded next to his friend.

"You idiots don't know nothing about Shinobi matters or justus so your opinions are invalid!" Inochi said which erupted a large argument between both sides.

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled as she banged a hand on the desk and broke it in two her Killer Intent aimed at the civilian side. "Say another word and I'll show you a real demon!"

"They have the right to know Tsunade." Danzo said calmly as he leaned on his cane. "You can't keep on protecting the boy."

"She's not protecting Naruto, she's protecting you all from him." Jiraiya said with a glare as he appeared next to his teammate.

Tsunade sent the toad sennin a thankful look before sighing deeply. "Fine, _since_ you all want to know so bad." She spat out. "Danzo is right we have no jinchuuriki because Naruto released the Kyuubi."

Three.

Two.

On-

"WHAT!"

The council room rocked with their voices and Tsunade closed her eyes in annoyance, Jiraiya mentally chuckled at her predicament and was glad he skipped on the Hokage position.

"W-Why would he ever do that!?" Inochi yelled out.

Inuzuka Tsume snorted. "I'm surprised the kid didn't do it sooner." She then glared at the civilians. "With all the shit you guys placed his through, it's no wonder he released the demon."

"Oh Kami! The Kyuubi will come back a wreak havoc again!"

"Not if Iwa gets to us first!"

"We're doomed!"

Tsunade felt a headache coming along. "Enough of your whining!" The council were wise to snap their mouth shut as Danzo cleared his throat.

"Yes, with the release of the Kyuubi we are about as weak as Suna." A couple of councilmen mumbled. "However there is hope in the former container."

Hyuga Hiashi scoffed. "Please, while that boy does have larger chakra coils than most jounins he is still weak. If I recall, the only justus he had were the Kage Bushin no jutsu and the Fourth's Rasengan."

"You are correct councilman Hyuuga but that was Uzumaki four years ago. Have any of you actually seen the boy now." Danzo said and many of the council shook their heads. "Tsunade, care to explain?"

The buxom Hokage glared at the bandaged man. "What's your game here, Danzo?"

"My 'game', as you call it, is to assure Konoha's survival. We are reaching war quicker than you think Tsunade. It's time to get in the war mindset. Uzumaki may be the key we need to survive."

Tsunade only gritted her teeth but mentally she knew the damn man was right. But it doesn't mean she has to like nor indulge the fools in this council. "We are in war times, indeed, and so I'll have all the civilians leave. It's time to discuss strategies."

"Hokage-sama!" One merchant called out.

"We have every right to know about your strategies and that….boy!" Another one said.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Sure you can stay but only if you're going to fight with us against Iwa and Oto." The civilian side froze and Jiraiya smirked. "Yeah, I thought so too. You heard Tsunade-hime's order."

The merchants and civilians stood up and left begrudgingly with mumbles and grumbles.

Tsunade sent her teammate a small smile with he gladly returned. "Good, now that those nuisances are out of the way , let's get down to business."

-(Some dark hideout)-

"How is he?" Orochimaru rasped out to his right hand man and medic. They both stood outside a door in a fairly dark hallway.

Kabuto chuckled and pushed up his glasses. "Sasuke-kun just woke up but his injuries are still healing. Though I can't say the same for his pride." An Oto nin appeared in bowed in front of them both.

"Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto-sama, I have Uchiha-sama's meal."

Kabuto and Orochimaru looked at each other before giving each other a quick nod. "Thank you Yin-san." Kabuto said with a grin. "Why don't you deliver it to him. Me and Orochimaru-sama still have some things to discuss."

"O-Of course Kabuto-sama." Yin said as he gripped the tray of food and opened the door to Sasuke's door. "Uchiha-sama I have you-GAH!" The food tray fell to the floor with a twang. Yin looked down to see a sword of lightning in his chest. He only saw angrily spinning tomoes before he collapsed on the floor.

"Now Sasuke-kun that wasn't nice." Orochimaru said with a grin as he stepped over the body only to dodge another Chidori-powered sword.

"You told me I would be stronger!" Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan spinning angrily. "That at the end of four years under your training I would have the power to kill Itachi!" His chakra flared out. "How the hell was the dope stronger than ME!" He shot some Chidori Senbons at Orochimaru who quickly melted into the wall.

His hand was quickly caught by Kabuto quickly laid a green hand on his chest and Sasuke felt himself go numb. "Now, now Sasuke-kun nothing will come easy if you tried to kill Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto chuckled out.

"Tch."

Orochimaru appeared back into the room. "Sasuke you should know that you're not the only who trained over the years. Whoever trained Uzumaki must've been a very strong shinobi. Kukuku or maybe Uzumaki-kun had this power within him the whole time."

"NO!" Sasuke screamed. "That dope was weak and still is! He just got lucky!"

"Oh? And so he was lucky enough to almost kill me? To destroy an entire forest? To completely obliterate our base? _You're_ lucky that I managed to save you or else the Uchiha bloodline would only have Itachi as it barer." Orochimaru pointed out. Sasuke tried to get up but found that he couldn't move his limbs so he scowled at the Snake sennin.

"The next time I see Uzumaki, I'll kill him. Then Itachi." Sasuke said in a tone finality and Orochimaru grinned.

"Of course you will Sasuke-kun and it might be sooner than you think. Come Kabuto let's leave him be."

Kabuto nodded towards his master before looking at the Uchiha. "The paralyze should wear off in about an hour. I'll send someone else down with you dinner and please try not to kill him, we are in a war you know." And with that they both left the scowling Uchiha to his thoughts.

' _You will not make a fool of me again Uzumaki.'_

"Your thoughts Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as he and his assistant walked down the dark hallway.

"Uzumaki-kun is gonna kill him." The white haired nin said simply.

"Kukuku indeed. Which is why we'll keep Sasuke-kun away from him. I can't have my new body dying by idiotic means and ideals." The Snake sannin then stop before coughing up a glob of blood.

"Master!"

"T-This b-body is...rejecting m-me." Orochimaru said weakly.

"Should I prepare Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked as he slung his master's arm around his shoulders and Shunshin them to his master's room.

"N-Not yet. I want S-Sasuke-kun t-to be a-at h-his s-strongest."

"Of course Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said with a slight frown.

-(Next Morning: Konoha)-

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Hmph!"

"Oh come on! It was old anyways."

"And I liked it!"

Naruto just scratched his beard and pointed at a random couch. "How bout this one! It pulls out!" He then wagged his eyebrows. "Something I don't do-OW!" A red faced Kurenai bopped him on the head.

"S-Shut up!"

-(With Sakura and Saya)-

"Where the hell is this baka!?" Sakura screamed as she and Saya were looking for their womanizer of a teammate.

"Maybe he's back at the training grounds?" Saya said quietly before blushing as an image of a sweaty shirtless Naruto appeared in her mind.

Sakura frowned. "Yeah right! That idiot is probably in a bar getting drunk and perving on every chick he sees!"

"I don't think he that bad." Saya said and Sakura shook her head.

"He's like the biggest pervert I know and Kakashi-sensei reads porn in public!"

"Yeah well he lives in a fantasy world while I relish in reality." A voice called out with annoyance in its tone. Both Sakura and Saya turned to see their teammate with...Kurenai? "What do you guys want? I'm kinda busy here..um.. helping Kurenai- _sensei_ find a new couch." Naruto asked and grinned at the quick glare sent to him.

Saya blushed and averted her eyes and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why you? No offense Kurenai-sensei, but don't you have two male students who are more than capable."

Naruto scoffed and scratched his bare chest, now deciding to go shirtless and jacketless. "Indeed I have two male students who can perfectly help but Naruto- _san_ so happened to be in the area." Kurenai calmly said and Naruto's grin widened.

"And how could I say no to such a beautiful face." He said sensually making Saya glare at Kurenai who tried her hardest not smile and hold up a frown.

"Well anyways Kakashi and Yamato-sensei wanted to meet up with us." Sakura said and Naruto groaned and Kurenai felt Saya's glare on her. Kurenai sent a quick and small smirk at the younger kunoichi who glared harder.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled out.

"It's okay Naruto- _san_." Kurenai said as she sent him a small smile. "I have to meet up with my team soon anyways." Her small held something hidden which only Naruto caught. "I'll see you soon." And with that she left in a  Shinshun.

"Alright lead the way _ladies_." Naruto said earning another blush from Saya and a frown from Sakura.

-(Same time outside of Konoha)-

"Our time has come!" Loud cheers erupted among them. A hand was pointed towards Konoha, the heads of the past Hokages touched the horizon. "THEY have swam in our agony, OUR DEFEAT! WE will not let this humiliation go on ANY LONGER!"

The crowd of shinobis and kunoichi cheered loudly.

"YEAH!

"NO MORE!"

"DEATH TO KONOHA!"

The lone figure raised his fist in front of his battalion of Iwa and Oto nins. "LET IT be known that from THIS DAY ON, we have OFFICIALLY started the END OF KONOHA!"

-(Front gates)-

"Hey." A nameless chuunin called out to his fellow chuunin.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

The chuunin just facepalmed. "Well find something to do!"

"Dude why did we get this position anyways?"

The chunin glared at his friend. "Well if _someone_ hadn't call Hokage-sama old then maybe we could be in a bar picking up chicks.

"Geez I said sorry."

The chuunin was about to reply when he saw cloaked person coming up to the gate. "For fuck's sake." He mumbled under his breath before clearing his throat. "Halt! Name and reason for visting Konoha."

The figure stopped and walked closer to them. "My name is 'a new age' and I'm hear to give this wretched village a message." He gripped his cloak.

"Wait wh-"

"KONOHA SHALL BE NO MORE!"

 **BOOM**

-(With Naruto)-

"Whoa!" Naruto said as he steadied himself. "The fuck was that!?"

"Look!" Sakura pointed out and all three teammates turned to see smoke coming from the front entrance. They all looked at each other before nodding and rushed towards the gate.

-(With Team 8)-

Kurenai jumped over a strike from a Iwa nin and kicked him in the back of his head. She quickly threw a few kunai at an incoming group of Iwa and Oto shinobis causing them to disperse. _'What the hell is happening?!'_ She deflected a kunai with her own and rushed at a nin and slicing his throat. The nin grabbed at his throat as his mouth fill with blood and he collapsed to the ground.

She then took a glance at her team. "Shit! Come on Akamaru! Jujin Bunshin!" Two Kibas appeared before they jumped in the air. "Gatsuuga!" They created a spinning drill that rammed into some unaware enemy shinobis. A few managed to dodged the spinning attack.

Those that dodged Kiba's justu found themselves covered in bugs. "W-What the hell?!"

"Now Hinata!" Shino said impassively as Hinata ran up and delivered a few Jyuuken strikes to the captured shinobis. They were knocked unconscious as Shino's beetles began to suck away their chakra. Hinata ducked under a thrown kunai.

"Die you stupid bitch!" One Iwa nin said as he charged at the Hyuga.

"Byakugan! I'm sorry but you're in my field of division." She said timidly as she got into a stance while the shinobi got closer to her. "Hakke: Rokujuuyonshou!"

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at her team before dodging a kunai. _'They really have came a long way._ ' She then smirked liked a familiar blonde and did a few handsigns.

"Someone kill this slut already!" An Oto nin cried out as they sent shurikens and kunais at the crimson eyed nin who disappeared in a wind of flower petals. "Wha-GAH!" The Oto nin looked down to see a kunai lodged in his stomach before another flew between his eyes.

-(With Naruto)-

"Holy shit!" Naruto yelled as he ducked under a Doton jutsu. "That's a whole lot of shinobis." He said with a grin as Iwa and Oto nin flooded through the gates. By the time they got there it already looked like a full scale war. Genins and weaker chunins were helping the civilians escaped while everyone else fought.

"Damnit Naruto! Stop staring and start helping!" Sakura cried as she punched an Iwa nin hard enough to send him flying backwards and into another nin. "Take this SHANNARO!" She punched the ground causing it to shake and split open.

"This is a sign of war." Saya said as she quickly got out her paintbrush and scroll. "Choujuu Giga!" Several ink tigers appeared out of her scroll and charged at the Iwa nins. She took out her tanto and blocked a thrown shuriken. She quickly then drew on her scroll as a large bird appeared and she hopped on it. "I'll provide support from up here."

Naruto calmly broke a guy's hand and grabbed his throat before he could scream. "Yeah yeah, you go do that." He then breathed in deeply as he snapped the man's neck. "Oh how I've missed this!" He then hurled the dead body at a group of shinobis causing a few to stumble to the ground. "Oi Miss Prude!" He called out to his teammate.

"For fuck's sake Naruto!" Sakura said as she threw a couple of kunai with explosive tags. A few nins looked at the weapon the ground in fear.

 **BOOM**

Several explosions rocked the area catching several unlucky nins in the process. "What do you want!"

Naruto jumped next to her pointed a finger behind him. "Bang!" A few Iwa nins were obliterated by Naruto's fireball. "You're a medic right?" She nodded with annoyance. "Then you should probably go and provide support for our injured." He then stomped on the ground as it shook and several stone spikes sprouted from the ground and skewered a few unlucky nins. "I got it over covered over here."

Sakura grimaced as the bodies fell back to the ground with a wet splat. Knowing her perverted teammate was right, she sighed. "Fine but be careful."

"I don't think you know who you're talking to." Naruto said with a grin as Sakura just rolled her eyes and ran to provide medical support. Naruto closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. "Thank you Kami for this wonderful opportunity!"

Several Iwa nins looked at him confusedly. "This guy is nuts!"

"No matter kill him."

"I call dibs, he looks like the fucking Yellow Flash!" Naruto eyes snapped opened before he vanished. "Wha-AH!" The nin looked down to see a bloody hand sticking out from his chest.

"Never compare me to my father." Naruto said darkly before he ripped his hand out and the body fell to the floor. "What's wrong? Scared?" Naruto chuckled out as he gazed on the faces of his frozen enemies.

"K-Kill him!" The group of five nins charged at the smirking blond.

"Aww how cute." He said before he caught the punch of one Oto shinobi and ducked under a kunai swipe from another.

"Doton: Doryudan!"

Naruto looked to see dragon shaped rock coming towards him. "Hoho." He snapped the Oto nin arm and kicked him away. He then tapped on the ground and the dragon stopped before it crumbled away.

"W-What!"

"Now let me show you mine! Yōgan: Ryū" The ground shook violently as a roar was heard before a large dragon made completely out of magma tumbled out of the ground. "I want to to meet a friend of mine. He's been _dying_ to meet you!" The dragon rushed at the group of shinobis.

"R-Run!"

"Fall back!"

 **BOOM**

All the nins looked around with fear in their eyes as molten lava covered the area and the screams of enemy and a few Konoha shinobi ranged around. Naruto smirked and a dark chuckle escaped his lip. "I even missed the screams of my enemies! Now time to show them a true monster!" He then melted into the ground.

-(With Kurenai)-

Kurenai looked at the smoking area with wide eyes before she kicked an enemy away but earned a slice to her abdomen in return.

"W-What the hell was that!?" A Konoha chunin said before he got a kunai to the back of the head.

Kurenai jumped back as Iwa and Oto shinobi kept flooding through the gates and clutch her bleeding wound.

"Sensei!" Kurenai looked to see Hinata coming to her side and Kiba punched a nin down. Shino covered the nin in bugs as his scream echoed around the area. "Are you okay?" The usually quiet Hyuga asked with a pant and Kurenai shook her head.

"This wound is going to slow me down and that's not counting the fact that I'm low on chakra"

"Damn they just keep on coming!" Kiba said with his own pants and thrown a kunai with an explosive tag hoping to buy some time. Akamaru barked as he stood by his master's side. "We need get out of here!" Kiba said.

"Indeed." Shino said his chest heaving heavily. Suddenly they were surrounded by several enemy nins. Team 8 glared at them and Akamaru growled.

"Surrender now and save yourselves from death." One Iwa nin said.

"Oi check out those beauties." Another Iwa nin said and Kiba growled at them harshly.

"I would die before I let you guys touch them!" The Inuzuka snapped and the nins laughed. Kiba only gritted his teeth and knew no other option but that _one_ jutsu. _'Damn I have no choice!'_ He looked Akamaru and gave him a sad smile. _'Sorry sensei, Kaa-san.'_

"Your decision fool." The nin as he charged and Kiba prepared to do the Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō. "Die Konoha nin!"

A clawed hand shot up from the and gripped the Iwa nin's neck. A body popped out of the ground and a dark laughter ranged around. "Now now Kiba there's no need for heroic sacrifices." A voice said before a sickening crack was heard and the dead Iwa nin was dropped to the ground.

"N-Naruto!"

With his back turned to Team 8, Naruto let out a fanged grin before cracking his neck. "So who's first?" He asked the shocked shinobis before he looked down. "Erm...I mean second?" All the shinobis charged at him and he chuckled. "Excellent! Yoroi: Raiton!" His body was covered in yellow lightning and he vanished in a crack of thunder.

The first nin couldn't blocked the lightning fast kick that completely took his head off. Another nin screamed as both of his arm were ripped from his body. "Where-" An Oto nin was punched in the chest sending lightning currents to his heart and exploded in his chest.

"There!" His head was snapped all the way around.

"N-No her-" His head was slammed straight into the ground.

"G-Get back!"

"Mercy!"

Both nins nins looked down to see a hole in their chest and a grinning Naruto holding up two still hearts before they both collapsed down to ground. Team 8 looked at the carnage before them, surprise at the power from the supposed _dope_.

' _W-Wha...how?'_ Kiba thought with his teammates thinking similar thoughts however Kurenai looked at him with a small blush despite her current situation.

' _Don't tell me I'm turned on by this!'_ Unfortunately she was.

"Oi stop staring!" Naruto snapped his back still to them, his armor cackling. "Get Kurenai the fuck out of here and to a damn medic!"

"B-But what about you!?" Kiba exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing.

Naruto simply held out both his hands as fire surrounded his lightning form. "I'm gonna end this pathetic battle." The fire and lightning swirled around his body.

"Kiba it would be wise to get Kurenai-sensei some medically support besides we won't be much help." Shino said as Hinata looked at Naruto with a worried eye but slung her sensei's arm around her neck. Kiba just grunted and nodded before they all disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Finally." Naruto said with a grin as a closed his eyes. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the entrance where Iwa and Oto shinobis kept coming in. He held up a finger as the fire and lightning swirled up and created a bright ball with wisps coming out of it. The area brightened and shinobi from all side looked at him.

"What? Naruto?"

"What is that?"

"Screw this, I'm outta here!"

"Attack that that shinobi!"

Some Iwa and Oto nin retreated while the rest sent their justus towards the calm blond. The blond grin and held out his other hand and stopped their jutsu. The giant red ball steamed in the air and the area got hotter. Naruto eyes snapped opened showing pitch black eyes. "Game's over! Taiyō:Akairo Kyosei!" Naruto swiped his hand down and the giant heated red ball was sent hurling down at the fear-frozen enemy nins.

"RETREAT!"

"NOO"

"AHHHH!"

"KAMI HELP US!"

 **BOOOM**

The explosion shook Konoha to the core as the main gates were destroyed along with the woodland in front of it as smoke covered the area. The Konoha nins had to channel chakra to feet while some were unlucky and sent barrelling back into buildings and shops.

As for the battalion of enemy nins...there was none.

"Dear Kami." Some whispered as the smoke cleared to reveal a lone standing figure in front of a very wide and very big creator.

Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared in front of the shocked nins. "Holy shit!" Jiraiya said in amazement as he looked around the area. "Don't tell me the brat did this." He whispered.

Tsunade only focused her eyes on her blond shinobi who tilted his head up and exhaled loudly. He turned around and both sennins were surprised and scared to see pitch black orbs staring back at them. "I need a drink." Naruto said with a chuckle before he collapsed, face first, into the ground.

Tsunade shook out of her shock. "I want all jounins to scan the surrounding area, find any survivors and bring them back here for interrogation." The jounins nodded. "I want all chunins to help with the wounded and bring them to the hospital. We are at war now!" The chunins nodded and both group of shinobis went to do their jobs.

Tsunade and Jiraiya went over to the fallen shinobi as Jiraiya lifted him over his shoulder. "Damn this brat weighs like an Akimichi."

"Just another thing he has to explain to us."

-( A few days later: Konoha Hospital)-

"Well you're healing nicely." Tsunade said with a small smile to Kurenai was sat on her hospital bed. Her team smiled happily around her. It's been three days since Iwa and Oto invaded Konoha and the village was healing itself nicely as it quickly switched to 'war-mode' and was on full lockdown.

Kurenai returned the smile back to her Hokage. "Thank you Hokage-sama." She then bit her lip.

Should she ask?

Luckily Kiba asked before she did. "How's Naruto? I keep on hearing how he practically took on the whole enemy force and completely destroyed them!"

Tsunade sighed sadly as a flash of pitch black eyes appeared in her mind. "He hasn't woken yet. I'm afraid to say we don't know when he'll waken from his coma."

Kurenai looked down at her sheets and refused to let her eyes tear up. Hinata did the exact opposite. "H-He'll waken." The Hyuga said quietly as a few tears slid down her beautiful face. "He has too."

"Damnit!" Kiba exclaimed as he clenched his fist. "I should've been there to help him! Maybe he wouldn't have been in a coma."

"You would have done Naruto-san no good." Shino said from his spot on the windowsill. " You would have just gotten in the way. It's logical to say that Naruto-san faced drawbacks from that strange jutsu." Kiba just frowned at teammate knowing that he was correct...as always.

"A-Ano, Hokage-sama, d-did you get to see the Naruto-kun's jutsu." Hinata asked timidly.

Tsunade closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "All saw was a large red ball then the explosion. I managed to make it after everything settled." Kurenai let a tear dropped on to her sheets. "But anyways you are clear to go Kurenai. I'd say to take it easy on your right side."

Kurenai nodded with her head down. "Thank you and I will, Hokage-sama." She said quietly and her team looked at her weirdly.

Suddenly Shizune and Sakura barged into the room. "Tsunade-sama, he's awake!" Shizune said happily and without question Tsunade ran out of the room, shoving any unlucky fool that got in her way. Kurenai head shot up and Kiba smiled.

"Haha! Alright let's go Akamaru!" The dog bark as he followed Kiba and Tsuande's students.

A smile crept on Kurenai's face before a thought passed through her head. That smile turned into a devious grin much like a certain bearded man and disappeared in a Shunshin. "Come Hinata." Shino said as he lead his confused yet happy teammate out towards a certain blond's room.

-(Naruto's Room)-

Tsunade quickly flung opened the door with a slam and went to his side. "You're awake!" She cried as she flung her arms around him and hugged the womanizer.

Naruto grunted, his eyes closed. "Yeah yeah." As he pressed himself more into Tsunade's chest. Tsunade then separated them and bopped the man on the head. "OW! Is that how you treat your patients."

"You gave us quite the scare brat." Jiraya said from his spot against the wall. "You got some people around here thinking that you're the Kyuubi reborn." He said with a joking chuckle but cowered under the glare Tsunade sent him.

Team 8 minus Kurenai and Tsunade's apprentices walked in his room and Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. "Great now there's party in my room." He grumbled.

"Nice to see that you're up Naruto!" Kiba said happily while Shino sent him a short nod.

' _I'm glad you're okay, Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata thought with a small smile but blushed a dark red as she saw his shirtless form

"Baka! What was going through you mind?!" Sakura asked. "Wait what's wrong with your eyes?" Everybody else looked to see that blond hasn't opened his eyes and noticed that his whiskers were darker under his beard.

Naruto laid back in his bed, wishing he could fall back to sleep. "Here's a better question. Where are my booze?" A pop sounded in the room as a fully clothed Kurenai appeared and in her hands was a tall bottle. Naruto cracked opened his eyes in the slightest way and grinned. "Now that's what I call a service!"

"K-Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked confusingly as he saw their sensei hand Naruto the bottle.

"I had a feeling you would need it Naruto-kun." She said and Naruto only grinned wider at her.

' _NARUTO-KUN?!'_ Everyone thought while Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the crimson eyed kunoichi. Hinata just stared at her sensei in shock.

' _S-She couldn't b-be!'_

Naruto skillfully opened the bottle and took a long chug. "Ahh! So that's you answer Kurenai-chan?"

' _KURENAI-CHAN?!'_

Tsunade's eyes hardened and Kiba's and Sakura's jaw dropped. Shino stood in silence while Shizune blushed a bit and Jiraiya giggled perversely. Hinata stood frozen as she blinked multiple times. _'N-No, it has to be a m-misunderstanding. K-Kurenai-sensei would never!'_

"Okay." Naruto said as he opened his eyes showing everyone his completely black eyes sending everyone into another shock, even Kurenai.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

 **Annnd it's finished. I thought writing out lemons were hard. Full scale war scenes takes the cake!**

 **But until next time**


	9. Explanations pt 2

**Alright and welcome back to another chapter.**

 **Now this chapter may seem confusing for some (and I know it will) but I'm asking you guys to bear with me here.** **The elements that I've but in here are not just Japanese-base, I'm going to be using multiple religious elements (You'll see what I mean)**

 **Try not to look so hard into this, that's pretty much what I'm trying to put out there. You all knew it was non-cannon from the start. So with that all said and done.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **'Demon talking'**_

"Jutsu/Attack"

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Explanation pt.2**

"So what do you want to know." Naruto asked the shocked shinobis, his black orbs gazing their reactions. He then sighed in annoyance. "Yes I know they're black but I don't have all day you know!"

That seemed to have broken the dam.

"What happened to you!?"

"Why are your eyes like that!?"

"What was that jutsu!?"

"The hell is with you and Kurenai-sensei!"

The last question made Naruto chuckle and he held a hand up to stop any further questions. "Most of your questions are related in some way, so I guess it's best to start from the beginning." He then placed a finger on his chin in thought. "Hmph. I guess I should start when I freed the Kyuubi."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

 _-(Flashback: 4 years ago)-_

" _ **BWHAHAHA FREEDOM IS MINE!"**_ _Kyuubi roared as Naruto's vision went white._

 _What felt like hours when in reality it has been a couple seconds, Naruto groggily opened his eyes. "Wha-" He quickly looked down to see his wounds were gone. He then felt a prickling sensation in the back of his head before he jumped away from the massive paw that would've crushed him. "The hell?!"_

 _Naruto finally looked around his surroundings to see that he wasn't in forest anymore...or the elemental nations. The blood red, moonless and sunless sky covered the whole place in a red glow. The grounds were cracked and barren of any life. Couple of geysers surrounded the area, puffing out hot molten rock. In the far background Naruto can easily make out a large volcano, three times the size of the Hokage monument with lava running down its side._

" _What is this?!" The blond asked before the sensation came back and he jumped over the swipe from the same massive paw. A dark rumbled hit Naruto's ears and he finally focused on the Kyuubi who looked at him with hate. "W-What are y-you doing!?"_

" _ **What does it look like Ningen! I'm going to tear you to pieces before destroying that shitty village!"**_ _The demon yelled out to Naruto as it tried to snap its jaws around the small blond. Naruto narrowly dodged the beast's jaws but was hit by a massive backhand._

" _Gah!" He cried out as he bounced and flew on the ground. His body finally came to a stop as blood dripped down his lip and forehead and Naruto gritted his teeth. "W-We had a d-deal!"_

" _ **BWHAHAHA! Did you really think I was going to let this opportunity pass? To finally get revenge for a hundred years of IMPRISONMENT!"**_ _Naruto was blown back by the fox's yell before a clawed hand reached out and grabbed his form tightly._

" _AH!" He screamed as he felt his bones began to give._

" _ **It's been a awhile since I had a proper meal! Any last word maggot?"**_ _The Kyuubi grinned, showing Naruto it's sharp teeth._

 _Naruto squirmed in Kyuubi's grip. "K-K," Kyuubi grin widened. "_ _K- Kage Bushin No Jutsu!_ _" Multiple Narutos popped within Kyuubi's hand making the fox's grip loosen enough for the real Naruto to land on the ground._

" _ **Your resistance is annoying!"**_ _The beast growled._

 _Naruto glared at the fox as he held his ribs before jumping back to avoid the large beast._ 'Damnit! Got to think of something!' _He reached behind him and pulled out the only kunais he had left._ 'Shit only three. Wait I still have this!' _Naruto breathed deeply and tried to run at the beast but collapsed on the floor._

" _ **Aww what's wrong Ningen? Is the yokai-infested air to much for you?"**_ _Kyuubi said with an evil grin. This is going to be great, all it had to was kill the boy...if the environment didn't do it for him...and break the stupid deal. It could already hear the screams from that pathetic village._

 _Naruto on the other hand shakily pulled himself back on his feet._ 'I won't give that beast any satisfaction!' _A small smile came to the blond lips. "Alright luck, don't fail me now!" And with that said Naruto raced to fox who slammed its hands on the ground causing a large earthquake. Naruto grinned as he jumped on the beast outstretched hand and up its arm._

" _ **Annoying pest!"**_ _Kyuubi flung its arm shooting Naruto off and towards the hard ground. Naruto's grin stayed on his face as he tossed two kunais as they landed where they should be..in the Kyuubi's left eye._ _ **"RAHHHH!"**_

" _AHH!" Naruto screamed as he slammed down on the ground feeling a few bone crack. Kyuubi thrashed violently as blood gushed down from its eye onto its muzzle and onto the ground. Naruto head raised up as he spat blood out to the side. "I-I don't_ see _your pro-GAH!" A clawed hand slammed down on his lower abdomen and trapped him to the ground._

" _ **YOU WRETCHED MONKEY!"**_ _Kyuubi roared its other hand covered its injured eye. It pressed down further as the sounds of bones cracking filled the area along with Naruto's screams._ _ **"You should be lucky maggot, I going to save you the fate of seeing what I'm going to do to that village! BWAHAHA-"**_

" _Hahaha." Naruto chuckled along, not being able to feel anything below his waist but pain. The fox immediately stopped laughing. "T-T-That's r-really f-funny but do y-you want to know what e-else i-is?" Kyuubi growled but decided to indulge the dead fool._

 _The fox then felt something running up its neck and it turned its head around to see another Naruto coming towards it with a kunai. Thinking no different it quickly closed its mouth around the clone causing it to disperse. It then gulped down the kunai and chuckled._ _ **"Time to D-!"**_

" _You're right." Naruto said with a grin and Kyuubi stopped as it felt something in its throat._

 _ **BOOM**_

 _Naruto smiled as Kyuubi clutched its throat exposing a large and bloody gaping hole. "It's time for you to die, Kyuubi no Yoko." Kyuubi's body wobbled before falling to the side with a large slam as blood began to pool around the wound._

 _The beast was no more._

 _Naruto chuckled harshly to himself as he felt himself getting weaker thanks to the poisonous air. "At least we both get to die." He said to himself as he felt the wet and sticky demon blood cover and surround his form. He raised his arm which accidentally sent some of Kyuubi's blood into his mouth and the blonde was to weak to spit it out._

" _Strange, it taste sort-of sweet." Naruto said as he closed his eyes._

 _-(Flashback ended)-_

"Wait, wait a fucking minute!" Jiraiya interrupted. "You, a fourteen year old genin, killed the Kyuubi that not even the Yondaime could defeat?! What the FUCK!?"

Naruto chuckle as he took a chug from his drink. "Hehe if it helps any, the furry bastard crushed my lower abdomen into mush. Besides the asshole didn't have what it took to kill the damn thing" He said with a frown.

The others in room just looked at the blond with a surprised and shocked look. Jiraiya glared at Naruto. "The Yondaime was a hero to the village. It owes its survival to him!"

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah yeah I heard it too many times before. But here's the thing, I was indeed a young genin who happened to have the luck of a god and killed the Kyuubi. But what was truly the _Yondaime's_ goal? To save Konoha or to strengthen it? The _Yondaime_ was held as the one of the strongest nin to walk the earth yet chose to seal the demon away inside a child and deprive the poor son-of-bitch from a family and friends for years."

Kiba and Hinata connected the dots as their widen and Shino nodded with a mumble. "I was correct." Shizune looked at Naruto sadly while Sakura brought her head down. Tsunade looked like she wanted to hug the blonde ex-Jinchuuriki while Kurenai walked forward and sat down next to him. She reached up and gently rubbed his bearded cheek.

The action caused several glares to be aimed at her.

"Whoa whoa! Why did the mood change?" Naruto said with and raised eyebrow and Kurenai stopped her motions. "Nah you're fine Kurenai-chan. Listen, you're thinking that I'm mad at the blonde asshole and to be honest I am but for a completely different reason."

"Naruto-" Jiraiya began but Naruto chuckled.

"There's a couple of things I hate in life, cockblockers, rapist, the color green. However if there's one thing I curse more," His fist clenched tightly around his bottle earning cracks in the glass. "It's being used!"

"Naruto," Tsuande said slowly though she sneaked a glare at Kurenai. "What happened after you...killed the Kyuubi?"

"Now that's where the fun began! I thought my blonde ass was dead with my fatal injuries and the poisonous air but it turns out I was momentarily saved by its blood."

"It's blood?" Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Hoho yeah! Its blood healed me enough to breath easily in the air but that was only a couple drops that managed to get in my mouth." He then frowned. "Looking back, I still didn't know why I crawled up to the corpse and well, for my PG kids, _absorbed_ the Kyuubi."

"W-What!"

"W-What do you mean by that N-Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked and Naruto poked her in the forehead teasingly.

"I know you're smarter than that Kure-chan." He said with a big smile before sighing. "The Kyuubi no Yoko and Naruto Uzumaki don't exist anymore...and to be honest a couple of demons don't exist anymore either." He muttered

"S-So w-who are you then?" Hinata asked as she took a timidly step backwards and closer to her teammates.

"Well you guys could've asked for that earlier and skipped all this pointless talking." Naruto said as he got out of bed, showing the world his pantless and shirtless form, in fact all he had on was a pair of boxers. "Allow me to properly introduced myself." He said as he bowed. "The name is Naruto, Great Womanizer of the South, the 3 time Shi no gēmu Champion...and Demon Lord of the 5th rank." His black eyes beamed with glee.

"D-D-Demon Lord!" Jiraiya gasped out.

He stood back up and cracked his neck. "Well I was hoping to be an ArchDemon of the 6th rank but things got...complicated in Hell."

"N-Naruto yo-"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes! I'm a demon for fuck's sake! I just explained that! As for how? Well you got to thank the Kyuubi for that. When I absorbed the fox, it blood mixed with mine and, for a lack of better word, killed me for like the third time that day. Next thing I knew I woke up knowing where I was and knowing what I was gonna do? "

The Konoha nins couldn't believe what they were hearing. Naruto was a demon, and he or at least his human self killed the great Kyuubi! They felt their fear of him rise all except two people. Both Kurenai and Tsunade looked at Naruto with slight lust in their eyes as they looked at his almost naked form.

"S-So the Kyuubi gave you the power to decimate Iwa and Oto?" Sakura said and Naruto shook his head at her.

"Of course not. The Kyuubi was good for a few things, my strength, heightened senses, and knowledge. All the elemental powers you've seen me throw around was from consuming other demons. In fact I got my fire abilities and well….lustful attributes from Asmodeus. Hard son-of-a bitch to put down I'll tell you." He muttered in the end. "However I haven't found a water demon before I left."

"Why did you leave?" Kiba asked.

"Wouldn't you?"

A poof surrounded the room as an ANBU appeared kneeling next to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama. The Godaime Mizukage is requesting your audience."

' _The Mizukage is here? Interesting.'_ And with that Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait! Naruto!" Kiba yelled but it was too late and he looked towards his sensei. "You want to explain something sensei?!"

Kurenai looked at her students before looking away, wanting to be far away from this place...but she can't hide from this. She made her choice. "It seems I got some explaining to do as well." She then looked towards her only female student who glared tear-filled eyes at her. "Please let me explain myself."

"Hokage-sama, what shall be done with Mizukage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed. "Come Shizune. I need a drink."

"You and me both Hime." Jiraiya said as all three left in disappeared in a Shunshin

-(Hokage Office)-

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya appeared in Tsunade's office to see two people in there. One was a tall slender beauty with long brown hair that came to her ankles. She wore a revealing blue dress that almost stained against her...Tsunade-like...breast. Her emerald green eyes shone with amusement. The other seemed to be her guard with an eyepatch over his eyes and light blue spiky hair.

"My, Hokage-sama you look like you had a long day and it's only late in the morning." Terumi Mei said and Tsunade unceremoniously plopped down in her seat sending her teammate a warning glare. Jiraiya tried...and I mean TRIED…..to anywhere then at the Godaime Mizukage. He then felt the heated glare from her guard

"You can say that Mizukage-sama. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I'm sure you heard the news." Tsunade said as she narrowed her eyes at the other women. Shizune took her spot next to her master side her thoughts to a certain blond.

"You are correct Hokage-sama and, to get straight to business, I've came to offer the support of my village." The Konoha nin eyes widened.

"Not to sound ungrateful Mizukage-sama but you do know what you're putting your village under right?" Jiraiya asked. "Aren't you still recovering from your civil war?"

"Ahh the infamous spy network of the Great Toad sennin." Mei's guard and advisor Ao proclaimed.

Mei smiled and nodded her head. "Indeed we are but so is Konoha from the Kyuubi attack and now the Iwa/Oto invasion. I know you are allied with Suna, and no respect to them, but I think it would be beneficial if we were on your side."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "It would be advantageous to have three hidden villages against two. But I feel as though there's more to it."

Mei chuckled. "Ahh you're much smarter than they say you are Hokage-sama, but yes in return of my village's aid, I need help from your village." She then got serious. "As you know my village is still recovering from our civil war with Yagura. As you know Yagura was once the container of the Sanbi no Isonade and with Yagura's death I thought we killed the Sanbi also, but I'm afraid that was not the case."

Tsunade laced her finger under chin. "So what would you be asking Konoha of?"

"I bet you need someone to take care of your little _turtle_ problem." A voice called out and they look to see a clothed Naruto leaning against the doorway. His black eyes raked over Mei's form and he pushed himself up from the doorway and walked closer. "Is that what you need, _Mizukage_ -sama?"

Mei blushed lightly at the obviously attractive man. Ao glared at the younger male and got in front of Mei protectively. "This business doesn't not concern you, boy."

Naruto tilted his head. "Boy?" He then raised a single finger in the air and the Konoha nins stiffened and widened their eyes.

' _Damnit Naruto!'_ Tsunade cleared her throat and gave Naruto a pleading look. "Mizukage-sama, I would like you to meet _Naruto_. _Naruto_ this is Terumi Mei the _Godaime Mizukage._ " Naruto just grunted and placed his finger down before he grinned and bowed in front of Mei.

"Pleasure to meet such a beautiful shade of emerald." He said hinting at her eyes and got the desired effects. The Mizukage's face darken and Tsunade sent a small and quick glare to the younger Kage.

"I would ask of you to treat Mizukage-sama with more respect than how you would treat your younger friends, boy." Ao growled out and Mei froze.

"Ao shut up." She said with a sickly sweet smile. "Or I'll kill you."

Ao's faced paled. _"W-What I do?'_

' _Oh I'm going to like this one.'_ Naruto only grinned wider. "Is that overgrown turtle causing a problem, _Mei_ -sama." Oh she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue but she decided to show this young man who's boss.

"Indeed _Naruto-kun_. I _need_ a someone _special_ to help me take care of this _problem_." She grinned back as she taunted him. Ao's jaw dropped as he saw his Mizukage flirt back with this boy.

' _THAT BITCH!'_ One blonde Hokage thought. She already plans to deal with Kurenai, she didn't want to add the younger Kage to her shit-list.

Naruto growled as he slapped his left hip. _'Down boy.'_ "I'm sure Konoha could lend out a hand. Right Tsunade?" He said with a teasing grin towards the easily jealous Hokage. Jiraiya fingered his trusty notepad and sent the younger blond an approving thumbs-ups...not like he needed it.

"Fine." Tsunade said through gritted teeth and the Mizukage held a small and slightly challenge smile on her face. "I'll send to team out to-"

"If I may," Naruto interrupted his black eyes peered down into Tsunade's amber ones. "I would like to personally volunteer for this mission. In fact I don't mind doing it alone." Now that made Mei and Ao look at Naruto with a confused and shocked expression.

"N-No way!" Ao said. "You're talking about the Sanbi, a biju! There's no way you think you could take the beast on by yourself." Ao felt slightly nerve when Naruto turned his gaze unto him. _'T-Those e-eyes! They're e-evil.'_

"Oh I don't think, I know." Naruto said simply and looked back at Tsunade. "So your answer?"

Tsunade sighed as she closed her eyes. The village was in 'war-mode' and she didn't want to risk sending to many nins out in case Iwa and Oto decide to attack again. That and she didn't trust Naruto with the Mizukage. "Fine," She started as she opened her eyes. "But you will be accompanied by a team. Safety precautions of course."

Naruto wanted to call bullshit but held it back. He never took Tsunade for the jealous type but boy did it look incredibly sexy on her. "Fair enough. Now if you excuse me, I have some things to prepare." He said before he sent a wink towards the Mizukage and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Mizukage-sama, you're welcome to stay in the village till your departure. I'll make sure the team is ready and prepared." Mei was broken out of her thoughts to give the Hokage a small nod.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for helping us."

"The same could be said to you Mizukage-sama." Mei sent a different type of smile to Tsunade before she and Ao disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Hime?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade sighed deeply. "I'm going to be leaving the village to reconnect with my network. Try to keep the brat from destroying anything."

"We both know that impossible but be careful you pervert." She said softly and Jiraya only chuckled before he too disappeared in a Shunshin. "Shizune," The buxom Hokage looked towards her first apprentice. "How are you feeling?"

"I-In truth I'm a little bit overwhelmed. I mean the Fourth Shinobi War practically started three days ago, the Mizukage asked for our help to defeat a biju...and Naruto-kun," Shizune bit her lip as she looked down. "I tried to think it was one of his pranks, that he was just joking wiht us. B-But I saw the creator. There's n-no way a normal person could do that."

Tsuande laced her finger under her chin. "Does you opinion about him change? Do you view him like some of the villagers do? After all he really is a demon."

Shizune quickly shook her head. "No! While he is not technically Naruto Uzumaki, he is still just Naruto-kun. The only thing I see in his eyes are boredom, amusement, a-a-and l-lust." Shizune blushed a cute shade of pink and Tsunade grinned. "I don't think Naruto-kun could hurt us if he wanted to."

Tsunade chuckled. "My thoughts exactly Shizune." The black haired woman smiled and bowed to master before she left the room, leaving Tsunade alone to her thoughts...or so she thought.

"Aww that was awfully sweet of Shizune to say. Plus I never noticed how great her ass looked." A voice called out from behind Tsunade. "Though the way how she said that makes me seem like a weak mushy human, I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"How long have you been there?"

Naruto grinned. "Do you want an honest answer? I was waiting to get you alone." He then spun the chair so that she was facing him. "Jealousy looks so sexy on you." He growled out huskily and Tsunade felt her arousal growing if Naruto expression was any indication. "But before we continue on to any _activities_. I'm curious. Why don't you fear me?" Tsunade was sort-of taken back by the question. "I mean Shizune, Hinata, hell even Jiraiya and Shino fear me. Yet you and Kurenai just look at me like you normally do...well a bit more lustful."

A soft hand reached forward and grabbed him through his pants. "They haven't gotten a taste of you like we have." Tsunade grinned out as she licked her lips. Her hand unzipped his pants and dipped inside his boxers. "Besides you have done something nobody has done for me in over 3 decades." She pumped him, barely able to wrap her whole hand around him. Her other hand rubbed his sculpted lower abdomen.

Naruto smacked his forehead. "Shit that's what I forgot to do!" Tsunade stopped her motions to looked at Naruto weirdly before a finger covered in black fire pointed at her forehead. "Now stay still, I don't want to kill you on accident." He then poked her in the center of her forehead, where her seal was. The fire traveled up from his finger where it was absorbed in Tsuande's skin.

She couldn't do anything but widened her eyes as her mouth opened into a silent scream. She felt searing heat all over her body. The pain was almost too much but as soon as it appeared it quickly vanished but she still felt some of the aftershocks. She finally found her voice and panted before let out a gasp of pain.

"That was better than-TOO TIGHT, TOO TIGHT!" Naruto yelled as he realized that Tsunade still had him in her hands and the buxom blonde squeezed his poor junior.

"S-Serves you r-right you little asshole!" Tsunade panted. "N-Now what did you do to me?!" She demanded as she applied more pressure.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE LET GOO!" She rolled her eyes and freed Naruto from her grasp. She then crossed her arms and gave the pained man a glare. "Fuck! Is this the thanks I get for restoring your youth!"

Tsuande froze. "W-What?"

Naruto chuckled. "Come on!Out of all the demons I absorbed you would think one would know a little trick to _immortality._ Well technically to cheat death. I just simply burned away all your cells and then reverse your aging. So I say you're probably in your early twenties-ish."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and did the ram seal to released her genjutsu. She quickly grabbed her desk mirror and gasped. Instead of seeing a frail and wrinkled body like she expected, a young blonde women gazed back at her. "N-Naruto y-you-"

"Don't make me explain it again." He deadpanned before a body crashed into his. "Please tell me you're not crying."

Tsunade sniffed as she pressed her head into his chest further. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and gently pulled the women off of him. "Alright stop being all sentimental. I do have a rep to hold up." His pants were suddenly on the floor and Tsunade grabbed his soft length. "Hoho!"

"I'm going to really thank you in the best way possible!" She said with a grin as she looked up and pumped him. "I should also show you why I'm better than Kurenai!" She then took his whole length in her mouth.

Naruto groaned and placed a hand to back of her head as he leaned back against one of her windows. "Annnd there's the jealous Tsunade!" She bobbed up and down his shaft as her tongue swirled his tip. Suddenly two soft breasts were placed on either side of his length. "Well hot damn!" Naruto groaned out.

Tsunade rubbed her sensitive breasts against him, feeling the large anatomy twitched in her mouth. She moaned around him as she kept up her bobbing. _'I'll show Kurenai and that Mizukage bitch who Naruto belongs to!'_ She pressed her large orbs against him tighter as she bobbed faster, sounding the room with her loud slurps and Naruto's groans.

' _Oh shit she is dead serious! And at this rate!'_ Naruto grunted and without warning unloaded himself in her mouth. Tsunade paused and tried to swallow what she could. "Damn you have no idea how long I waited for a release!" Naruto said simply as Tsunade let him out of her mouth with a wet plop.

"So am I better than Kurenai?" She asked as she stood up and got out of her clothing, which she realized was a little big on her. Naruto grinned deviously and picked her up and sat her on her desk. Tsunade couldn't help but feel a sense of Deja'vu.

"I don't really know. I guess I need a more in depth observation.'" He said cheekily before slamming himself completely in Tsunade. _'Holy shit! She gotten tighter!'_ Tsunade on the other hand couldn't do anything but shudder against him.

' _D-Did h-he grow or d-did I get t-tighter!'_

Naruto took no time to thrust roughly in her causing the poor desk to squeak violently. He grinned as his hips slapped against hers. "Oi! Don't tell me you blanked out on me?!" He wrapped one hand around her waist and kissed along her neck. "Kurenai-chan could easily keep up." He whispered in her ear.

That seemed to have woken Tsunade up from her trance-like state as she tightly wrapped her legs around him. She pulled his body roughly up to hers, moving the poor desk a bit. "She has nothing on me!" Tsunade pushed Naruto off and he fell back into her large seat. The next thing Naruto knew he was being straddled by Tsunade who slowly teased herself with his length before dropping down on him.

Naruto groaned as he gripped her hips and Tsunade's moans echoed loudly around her office. The blonde hokage began to roll her hips and bounce roughly on Naruto's laps. "Oh Kami yes!" She felt him hit places she never hit before as she laid her hands against his shoulders. "You're in so deep!"

Naruto didn't stay idle as he thrust back in her and moved his hands to rub and squeeze her jiggling ass. He leaned his head forward and captured a nipple in mouth as he pulled gently on the hardening nub.

"Oh fuck Naruto! Yes! More! More!" She screamed loudly and Naruto only brought her down harder on his length as the sound of skin smacking filled the room. She felt her dam almost breaking. "Kami I'm almost THERE!" She moaned loudly as shuddered on top of him, her orgasm hitting her hard. Her vision darkened as she slumped against Naruto.

The demon lord just pumped into her harder and faster as he felt his own end coming. And Tsunade's tight and soft inner walls were surely not helping. He tried to prolong the feeling but that eventually failed. "Oh shit Tsunade!" He groaned loudly as he emptied himself in her.

"Master are you o-o-o-THE FUCK!?" Naruto and Tsunade turned their gaze to a shock and red-faced Shizune.

Tsunade blushed a deep red and quickly got off Naruto's lap. "N-Now Shizune it's n-not what it looks like." She held her hand up with a sheepish smile

Naruto only chuckled as he leaned on his hand. "Tsunade, I'm naked, you're naked and the room smells like a brothel." He sent a sensual smirk at Shizune. "It's _exactly_ what it looks like." He laid back and Shizune got a quick glance at his rather impressive anatomy before she quickly looked away. "And from what I smell, our little Shizune-chan likes what she sees."

"N-No it's not that!" She tried to defend herself but was failing miserably. _'My Kami, h-he's big. Was that the Kyuubi's d-doing?'_

"Heh." Suddenly a naked Naruto was in front of Shizune. "What's wrong Shizune _-nee-chan_. Having naughty thoughts about you brother?" He grinned as he grabbed her hand and made her touch his length. Shizune blush deepened and Naruto's grin widened as his smelt her arousal rising.

"Why don't have a little bonding time."

-(In Iwa: Hospital)-

"How is he?"

The doctor gulped nervously before coughing in his hands. "W-Well with his injuries, he's going to live but he could kiss his shinobi life goodbye."

The Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes. "Is he awake?"

The doctor paused before nodding slowly. "Y-Yes, b-but I don't think it's a-" However the Tsuchikage just brushed passed the doctor roughly and towards the shinobi's room. "W-Wait Tsuchikage-sama!"

The Tsuchikage ignored the doctor and opened the door. His mouth was pressed into a frown as the shinobi was bandaged all over, looking similar to a mummy. However that was not the main reason for his frowning. The shinobi was sat up against his pillow but started blankly at the wall. His eyes were void of any life and he even didn't acknowledge the Tsuchikage's presence.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" The doctor said as he finally caught up to his leader.

"What's wrong with him?" The Tsuchikage asked with a slightly surprised tone as he walked further into the room. The leader of Iwa waved a hand in front the shinobi's face but the man didn't move nor blinked.

"W-We don't know sir. He appeared at the gates with his injuries and that blank look on his face." The doctor said. "We healed him and tried to get some sort-of information out of him but he j-just stared at the wall with that look. A-and that's not all Tsuchikage-sama. He's the only one to come back from the battalion."

Tsuchikage grunted. "So Konoha wiped them out it seems. We underestimated them but it will not happen again." Iwa's leader then walked to the door. "Kill him, I will not have any brain dead shinobis in my forces."

The doctor looked at the Tsuchikage's back in surprise and confusion. "Tsuchikage-sama?"

"B….Black...eyes." The shinobi said as he stared at the walls. "R...R..Red..S..Sun."

The Tsuchikage turned back around with a raised eyebrow. "What is he saying?" The doctor shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's useless, much like him. Get rid of him, I need to plan a better strategy against Konoha."

The doctor reluctantly nodded his head. "O-O-Of course Tsuchikage-sama." The Tsuchikage left the room and the doctor focused back on the incapacitated shinobi. "I'm so sorry about this, Hisoki-san." He said as his hands were surrounded by green chakra.

"E..End...o..of...K..Ko...Konoha."

* * *

 **Annnnd that's completed. Now to put this out there**

 **Name:** Naruto

 **Alias:** Great Womanizer of the South, 3 time Shi no gēmu Champion.

 **Rank:** Demon Lord of the 5th Rank, Genin

 **Age:** 18

 **Known Attacks** :Taiyo (Sun), Hakai (Destruction), Yogan: Ryu (Lava: Dragon), Yoroi: Raiton (Armor: Lightning), Taiyo: Akairo Kyosei (Sun: Red Giant)

 **Confirm Deaths:** Wouldn't you like to know


	10. New Comings

**Here we go with another chapter.**

 **To be clear on this, in THIS story the Biju are your fanfiction cliche demons. This mean, for some of you, that they are not chakra-entities/mass of chakra. They are physical malevolent beings that once resided in Hell or Makai or whatever you want to name it. So in layman's term: they can bleed, they can die, they can eat, kill, fuck.**

 **You don't like that? Oh well. Send me your tears in a plastic bag.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Jutsu/Attacks

-(Transition)-

 **Also want to thank my snazzy-as-fuck beta reader, firetemplar415, for helping me out and shit.**

* * *

 **New Comings**

"Hokage-sama, is it wise to send two teams out for just one mission?" Asuma asked as he, his team, Kurenai and Team 7 minus Naruto stood in front of the buxom blond Hokage.

Tsunade, who had decided to let her genjutsu down seeing how she didn't look much different, sighed. "In any other case no, it would be pretty idiotic to send out two teams. Especially since we are at war but this matter is a special case."

"Troublesome but where's Naruto? Isn't he apart of Team 7 and why isn't Yamato-sensei or Kakashi-sensei here." Shikamaru asked with a bored expression on his face and Tsunade felt the headache coming. Ino and Saya blushed while the younger blond female got a glazed look in her eye.

Asuma gritted his teeth when he heard Naruto's name and he took a quick glance over to Kurenai. _'That blonde bastard better not be on this mission! I will not have him defile Kurenai-chan anymore!'_

Kurenai crossed her arms in thought as she tried to ignore the small glare Sakura kept sending at her. Well technically she's trying to stop herself from sending the pink haired medic into a hellish nightmare. _'She has two minutes to take those eyes off of me! Two minutes and then I'll wreck her whole fucking day!'_

 _-(Flashback: A day ago: Konoha Hospital)-_

" _Please let me explain myself." Kurenai said with a sad expression to her confused and shocked team and well...I guess to Sakura too. "Me and Naruto-kun are...well...together." And that sounded the alarm._

" _What the fucking hell sensei!?" Kiba yelled._

 _Sakura clenched her fist. "He forced himself on you didn't he?" And Kiba eyes widened before he growled murderously._

" _I'LL FUCKING MURDER THAT BASTARD!" Akamaru growled in agreement with his master._

 _Kurenai refused the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. "No that's not it! It was consensual on both sides!" Kami this was getting difficult._

 _Tears ran down Hinata's face as she glared at her sensei, someone she used to considered an older sister. "You knew how I felt about him! HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed at the crimson eyed jounin while Shino watched silently._

 _Kurenai eyes softened. "Hinata-chan-"_

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Her teammates and Sakura looked at the indigo-haired girl in shock and even backed away some._

 _Kurenai finally pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay fine. But you guys have to understand that...that I deserve to be happy too."_

 _Sakura scoffed. "Yeah with someone your own age." She then shivered at the killer intent being sent from the glaring Jounin. Sakura swore she saw her eyes darken a bit._

" _Are you implying that I'm old, Haruno?" Kurenai growled a very Naruto-like growl and Sakura was wise to quickly shake her head._

" _N-No I mean don't you feel weird?" She squeaked out and Kurenai who let up her Killer intent, focused back to her team._

" _Listen, you know that I would never hurt anyone of you," Hinata looked ready to say something but Kurenai beat her to the punch, "voluntarily speaking. Me and Naruto-kun..we have something special, something that I don't want to give up." She honestly as she sighed sadly. "I-I don't want to have to choose between my team...and my happiness."_

" _Because I already know who I'm going to pick."_

 _-(Flashback end)-_

After that she left the hospital to give her team some time to think and hopefully blow off some steam. Yet it seems that one of them still harbor some sort of resentment to her. Kurenai quickly glanced at the clock. _'She has 48 seconds left!'_

"Naruto will be joining you soon." She said as she tried to stop the small blush that crept on her face. "He….had some business to attend to." She tried to say with a straight face but a small goofy smile came to her face, one that Kurenai immediately recognize.

' _That SLUT!'_

Asuma clenched his fist, barely able to hold in his rage. "And what of Yamato and Kakashi?"

Tsunade laced her fingers under her chin and tried to hold back any thoughts about a certain blonde man. "We still need Yamato's help to rebuild some structures and Kakashi is….indisposed." _'Goddammit Naruto!'_

 _-(Flashback: Last Night: Tsunade's room)-_

" _So for the mission tomorrow, I want Kurenai-chan to be on the team." Naruto said as he was up against a pillow, naked in Tsuande's bed._

" _Absolutely not! She's not getting anywhere near this prize!" Tsunade said as she rubbed Naruto's chest but moaned loudly when Naruto's fingers sped up inside of her. "I-It's...not...Oh kami...fair!"_

 _Naruto chuckled as he flicked her bud with his thumb making the Hokage jump. "Man I got to say, a jealous Tsunade is my favorite but I do want her on my team. Call it a demon's intuition but I don't feel comfortable leaving her in the village after we practically announced our relationship, and in front of Sakura no less." He laid kissed along her neck before sucking on her pulse. His other hand knead a large breast and gently twisted her nipple._

 _Tsunade tried to pout through her moans. "W-Wait t-till they h-hear a-about us! Faster! Yes!" She moaned loudly as she came on Naruto's hand. She panted hard as Naruto slid his fingers out of her._

" _Oh they'll be in for a treat! I don't care who else you place on the team just make sure Kurenai-chan is there and I'll make sure you are well rewarded." He said huskily before Tsunade attacked him with her lips. Naruto groaned in her mouth as he placed a hand on the head in between his legs. "Fuuuck Shizune!" He grunted as he unloaded himself in her mouth._

 _Shizune moaned loudly as she tried to swallow his load before letting his length go with a wet plop and kissed the tip. "I love Naruto-kun's dick!" She said happily as she licked up his length._

 _Tsunade only grinned as she went next to her apprentice and gripped and pumped his length. "What about Yamato and Kakashi." She said deviously before she licked his length along side Shizune._

" _Oh fuck." He groaned as he placed a hand on both of their heads. "Place me with that wooden dildo and I'll kill him. As for Kakashi, I'll handle that. Now shut up and start riding this dick!"_

 _-(Flashback end)-_

Tsunade blushed as she felt her nipples hardened through her clothing and her breathing picked up. She crossed her legs to appease her _itch_ down there. "A-Any more questions about the group placement." She asked though with a warning glare and Asuma just gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Good. Now Asuma you shall be leader of this mission with... _Kurenai_ as your second-in-command."

Kurenai just gave the Hokage an arrogant smile. _'Aww sounds like someone doesn't like me.'_

"And of our mission Hokage-sama?" Asuma said with a small smirk. _'Good I'm in charge of that little jackass!'_

' _Alright here it goes.'_ Tsunade sighed. "You are to accompany the Mizukage back to Kirigakure and aid Naruto into the sealing of the Sanbi." The room got quiet and Tsunade did a countdown in her head.

' _Three.'_

' _Two.'_

' _On-'_

"DO WHAT/SEAL WHAT?!" Sakura and Ino said respectively.

"You're going to help me seal the damn thing and give Konoha a much needed ally." Naruto said as he appeared next to Tsunade in a flash of light.

To the advice...pleading...of Tsunade he wore black sunglasses to hide his eyes, which seemed to reject any genjutsu and illusion placed on it. Naruto simply shrugged and said his eyes do what they want. He also wore a mesh shirt, foregoing the jacket all together.

Asuma glared at the demon while Ino and Saya blushed. Kurenai, not seeing Naruto since he left the hospital, licked her lips upon seeing him and hope he could smell her increasing arousal.

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow. _'Don't tell me she learned how to control her arousal?'_ His question was answered when the sweet smell wafted throughout the room. _'Hoho that little she-devil!'_ His teeth bared a bit before he roughly slapped his left hip. _'Down I say! Down!'_

"Ahh Naruto so nice of you to join us." Tsunade said through gritted teeth as she aimed a harsh glare towards a arrogantly smirking Kurenai. _'What a horny BITCH!'_

-(Konoha main entrance)-

Mei and Ao stood at what was left of Konoha's great gate as they waited for the Konoha team to appear. "Mizukage-sama." Ao asked and Mei looked over at her guard and advisor. "Are you sure about this? We can still back out?"

"We can Ao but we don't have the required manpower to deal with the Sanbi." Mei said as she noticed a couple of Konoha nins appear in front of her and due to habit, Ao protectively got in front of her. "It's okay Ao they're probably our team."

Ao nodded and relaxed his stance. "My apologies."

Asuma bowed as he blew the ash from his cig. "It quite alright Mizukage-sama. I'm Asuma Sarutobi and this is my team." He motioned to team 10 and team 7 but frowned when he didn't see Kurenai or Naruto. _'For fucks sake!'_

' _Whoa that's the Mizukage!'_ Ino thought as she looked down at herself. _'Why is she so hot?!_

Sakura only frowned. _'Great, another attractive woman for Naruto to sink his fangs into. However she's a Kage, I doubt she'll have the time or day for my perverted demon of a teammate!''_

Mei looked around for the handsome blonde and was about to ask for him when a flash of light appeared in front of her. "Sorry had some last minute preparing do." Naruto said cheekily as he unwrapped his arm around a nerved Kurenai.

Mei only chuckled. "I knew I could _count_ on you to _help me_ , Naruto- _kun."_ She flirted and Naruto's grin widened as he raised an eyebrow.

' _Damnit!'_ Sakura cursed. _'Do these women know what they're getting into!?'_

Asuma narrowed his eyes. _'That no good dirty dog!'_

Kurenai already pissed at being denied what she wanted, glared at the Mizukage but quickly hid it. "We should get moving, _Mizukage-sama_." Kurenai practically spat out. _'Oh no you don't you little bitch!'_

' _Oh my, Naruto-kun must be very popular with the ladies here.'_ Mei thought with a smirk. "Of course…"

"Kurenai." The jounin said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh Kurenai- _san._ " Mei said with a mischievous grin. _"_ Kiri is about a 5 day travel." The nins nodded at her as they began their journey though Mei stayed pretty close to Naruto much to Kurenai's and surprisingly Ino and Saya anger. _'Mmm this is going to be a fun trip.'_

' _Can't kill a Kage. Can't kill a Kage.'_ One crimson eyes jounin thought.

-(Iwa: Meeting room)-

The Tsuchikage leaned over the table as his eyes ran over the map of the nations. "Your plan failed." The leader said as he aimed a glare at one of his men.

The large man huffed. "Did it really, Tsuchikage-sama?"

The Tsuchikage slammed a closed fist down on the table almost breaking the thing in two. "Don't you dare take me for a fool! I've lost close to 200 hundred men for that damn lousy plan of yours!" The Tsuchikage yelled, his killer intent rising. "You're lucky I don't behead you where you stand!"

The large man stared at the Tsuchikage impassively though you could see his form trembling. "My plan did exactly as it should. Konoha is weaken, scared even. We have to keep backing these tree-huggers into a corner."

Another much smaller man rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure let's just waste all of our men because it's not like we need them." He said sarcastically.

"And how many men did Oto lose?" The large man gruffed out as he crossed his arms.

The small man crossed his arms and snorted. "Does it matter?"

"About 300 hundred." The Tsuchikage said. "Where are you going with this?"

"It's simply part of my whole plan. Why should we waste our resources when we have more than willing subjects."

The Tsuchikage raised an eyebrow in interest. The smaller man snorted again. "Sure and what's going to happen when Oto is useless? Or even worse, if we lose too many men? This plan just seems idiotic and simple-minded."

The larger man glared at the smaller man. "And that's what's going to help us win this war. We don't need Konoha looking directly at us. We are going to make Oto their main opponents. Now if you excuse me I have an appointment with a certain hidden village."

-(Nightfall: With Naruto)-

A figure quickly slipped out of their tent they shared with a snoring Sakura. They quickly hid from the sight of one bored and very sleepy Shikamaru who was unlucky enough to be on watch. Their target was a tent a little away from the rest. They quickly and very quietly easily slipped from tent to tent using them as cover from Shikamaru...not like they really need it.

They cursed when he perked a head in their direction and the figure froze. Shikamaru tried to peer further but shrugged and muttered a small 'Troublesome' before he shifted a tired gaze back to the moon.

The figure let the small breath they held and managed to make it over the tent without much of a problem. They quickly slipped down the tent and went inside before zipping it back up with a successful smirk. Their target was a 'sleeping' Naruto who laid with an arm covering his eyes. His sunglasses laid next to him.

The figure licked their lips as they gazed at the growing tent in his pants. However before they could reach over and pull down his pants, a hand shot out and grabbed their arm. "Now what do we have here." Naruto said with a grin. "I never took you for the sneaky type eh, Saya-chan?"

The pale women blushed and averted her gazed. "I-I k-keep on thinking about what happened back at the h-hot springs." She tried to say with confidence and Naruto's grin widened. "I-I've read that y-you're suppose to return the f-favor."

"Well I'm not forcing you into anything am I?" She shook her head quickly and Naruto chuckled as he let go of her arm and laid back into his bedroll. "Then do what you want, Saya-chan." He then reached over and pulled on his sunglasses.

Saya gulped nervously as she laid a shaking hand on the hem of his pants. She steeled her nerves. _'I-I can do this!'_ With new found confidence she quickly pulled down his pants. Upon seeing his length, she felt her itch return with new found vengeance. _'H-How am I supposed to go about this?'_

Naruto saw her hesitation and chuckled. "Aww what's wrong Saya-chan, never sucked a dick before?" He asked mischievously and Saya actually nodded. "Well what a better time to learn." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his length. "Just go with your instincts." He leaned back to relax. "Oh! And try not to squeeze to hard."

' _It's so s-soft.'_ She thought as her blush deepened. She remember parts of a book instructing her to stroke it. She pumped him slowly and looked up to gauge his reaction. Even though his eyes were hidden by his strange glasses, she could tell her teammate was bored. _'W-what else could I do?'_ She then leaned her face closer to his length and took a curious lick at his tip. Naruto's hips jumped and Saya's eyes widened in success.

She continued licking his length from his tip, down his shaft and even the pair of organs below his length. Naruto sighed to himself as he slightly rose from the ground and raised his hands. _'Time to show her a new technique!'_ His hand then landed on her head making the black haired kunoichi look back at him. "Let's try something new. Open your mouth Saya-chan."

The girl did and Naruto, with a grin, immediately stuck him in her mouth. Saya's eyes widened in surprised. Naruto guided her head up and down his length and Saya followed his movement. _'I-It's in my mouth!'_ She moaned as she felt herself getting wetter and she craved to scratch that little annoying _itch_.

She _needed_ Naruto to deal with that itch.

"P-Please Naruto." She said as she let her mouth off of his length. "This feeling down there...I can't take it anymore!"

A devious grin formed its way on his face as he quickly switched their positions so that the smaller girl was under him. Saya blushed at the close proximity though she wished she could see his eyes. _'Why is he wearing glass-'_ "Oh Naruto!" She moaned as the blond man immediately latched his lips on her neck.

She squeaked when a hand dove inside her pants and two fingers drive their way into her wet slit. "Hoho!" Naruto grinned against her neck. "Someone's a little wet down here." His thumb flicked her sensitive nub and the kunoichi jumped in his hands.

"A-Ah!"

"This got to go!" Naruto said and skillfully with a single hand, he zipped down and removed her jacket. Saya gasped in surprised as the cool air hit her bare breast and her nipples hardened instantly. Naruto only raised an amused eyebrow. _'So she doesn't wear a bra? Niiice.'_ Wasting no time, the demon lord took a hardened nipple in his mouth as his fingers sped inside of her.

Not even fazed by the fact that her moans got louder, she placed a hand on Naruto's head and pushed the demon further into her chest. Her breathing picked up as she squirmed under him. _'O-Oh Kami! I-Its just like at the h-hot springs!'_ She arched her back as he hooked his fingers inside of her and her mouth opened in a silent scream. _'I-If he k-keeps going like this I'll...I'll-'_

"AHH!"

Naruto quickly placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams of pleasure. Her body shook and shuddered in pleasure as she came over his whole hand. When she slumped back down Naruto gently removed his hands from her pants and licked away her juices. "Still alive?" He chuckled out.

She panted and gasped as she tried to recover her breathing and sent the womanizer a slowly nod. _'I-I need more!'_ As if reading her mind Naruto quickly grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled the clothing away from her body. She felt something hard press against her entrance as Naruto brought his face closed to hers.

"You want to continue?" He asked as he teased her entrance and Saya bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Good." He said as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her and thrust himself into Saya's heat. Saya let out a painful gasp inside his mouth and Naruto groaned against her. _'H-Holy shit! I think I found the tightest hole ever!'_

Saya tilted her head back as she and Naruto were pressed hip to hip. _'H-He's so big.'_ the feeling hurt a bit but also brought her a shock of pleasure up her body as he began to move slowly. However the pace he picked wasn't enough. She wanted the full experience. "P-Please d-don't treat as me a c-civilian! I can h-handle it!"

Naruto looked at her before shrugging. _'Alright she asked for it.'_ With a devious grin, he pulled all the way out and Saya whined at the loss.

"H-Hey w-what are- AH!" Naruto slammed of him inside Saya and the girl shrieked in pleasure. He just continued to grin as he raised her hips and proceeded to pound himself in. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Saya couldn't do much of anything and wrapped one arm around his neck as the other tried to get her body up. "Oh Kami! Oh Kami!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes before he pulled out again and flipped the shocked girl on her stomach, her ass out to him. Not giving her much of a response he charged back in with reckless abandon. The tent was filled the sound of skin slapping against each other. Naruto raised Saya's right leg as he increased his pace. The girl roughly bit the bedroll as she came again against Naruto but the blond kept driving into her.

' _Kami, he's not giving me a res-'_ "Mmph!" Saya groaned against the bedroll as pleasure ran throughout her body. Her already sensitive walls were trying their best to milk the demon as Saya felt all logic and thought leave her body.

"Fuuuck!" Naruto groaned as he pressed his front to her back tightly to his and released himself in her. Saya's eyes rolled to the back of her head and the pale women slumped unconscious against the bedroll.

Naruto rolled off to her side with a grunt. The tent smelled heavily of sex and Naruto wished he brought a drink with him. He then took a quick glance at the sexually unconscious kunoichi before chuckling to himself. "Damn I'm good."

-(4 days later Kiri)-

The village of Kirigakure could be seen faintly over the mist and Naruto threw his hands up in the air with a big sigh. "Finally! Pretty sure my dick is stuck to my pants with this damn humidity!" Ino blushed but licked her lips and Saya bit her bottom lip while fidgeting. Kurenai's right eye twitched as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

And well Mei gave the man a promising smile. "Only a few more hours _Naruto-_ kun and you can relax and _deal_ with any problems you may have gotten." Ao could only stare at his Mizukage in shock, his mind still not believing that his proud and strong Kage was flirting with that _boy._

Kurenai's eye only twitched quicker as she tried to suppress her killer intent towards the Mizukage. _'Stay cool Kurenai. Stay cool.'_

Sakura and Asuma glared at Naruto who only grinned at Mei. "Oh I have a lot of _problems_ to deal with." He then turned a gaze toward an agitated Kurenai. "You good there Kurenai- _chan_?" He asked with a knowing smirk and Mei raised an amused eyebrow.

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"You sure Kurenai-chan?" Asuma asked as he got closer to her which Naruto narrowed his eyes at. "You looked pretty annoyed? Probably by these _brats_ no less." He tried to joke out and was on the receiving end of Naruto's glare.

' _Oh you have no idea.'_ Kurenai thought.

 _-(Flashback: Early Morning)-_

 _Kurenai's back was pushed roughly against a tree as Naruto's mouth found hers. They were some ways away from the camp and Kurenai couldn't contain her lust any further. Her left leg was around his hip as the demon gripped and squeezed her ass. They slow ground their clothed bodies against each other. Their tongues lashed out trying to beat the other and Kurenai reached down to unzip Naruto's pants._

" _So soon?" Naruto said with a grin as they broke their kiss._

" _Yes now shut up and fuck me!" Kurenai growled out and Naruto was mildly surprised at her attitude before chuckling._

" _Aww someone was sexually frustrated." He sung out before he was pushed to the ground and Kurenai straddled him. "Hoho! Dominating much?"_

" _Shut up!" Kurenai said as she unraveled her thigh bandages in a speed that even surprised Naruto. She threw the bandages behind her and pushed her panties to the side. With her other hand she guided Naruto's length to her entrance before quickly sliding all the way down. "F-Finally!" She moaned out and Naruto groaned at the familiar and pleasant sensation that is Kurenai's velvety vagina._

" _Kurenai-chan!"_

 _A voice called out that made Kurenai froze. Naruto only rolled his eyes as he thrust back up into her making the kunoichi moan a bit louder. She quickly bit her lip to keep herself quiet._

" _Kurenai-chan where are you? We're about to leave!" Asuma called out._

" _Talk about a persistent cockblocker." Naruto mumbled out before a thought came to his head. Kurenai was totally going to hate him afterwards but he'll worry about that later. He quickly flipped them so that he was on top of her and Kurenai's back was to the ground. Her only warning was a grin before Naruto slammed in and out of her at an insane pace._

 _Kurenai couldn't even speak coherent sentences as the only things that came out of her mouth were loud moans and squeals. "AH! AH! AH!" Naruto grinned as her moans were music to his ears and the demon hoped that Asuma could hear what he was doing to Kurenai._

 _Speaking of which, Kurenai raked at his back as she arched her back, feeling her end coming near. "N-Naruto, I'm g-gonna!"_

 _Naruto's grin widened as he brought his lips close to her head. "Wanna see something funny?" Kurenai in her pleasure clouded mind could only nod as she was so close. That was until Naruto vanished from inside her._

 _Kurenai eyes popped opened as he mind tried to wrap around what just happened. "NARUTO!"_

-(Flashback End)-

"Halt!" A Kiri ANBU called out as the group was suddenly surrounded. "State your business with Kiri, Konoha nins." The captain said.

"Stand down." Ao ordered as he and Mei moved up to the front.

The ANBUs immediately relaxed their stance and bowed. "Mizukage-sama. Ao-sama." The captain greeted. "I presume these nins are with you?"

"Correct captain and they are to be treated with respect while they are here in this village." Mei said and the captain nodded.

"Of course Mizukage-sama." The Captain said obediently before he and his group dispersed.

Mei turned back around to the group with a smile. "Welcome to Kirigakure." She said proudly and most of the Konoha nins were amazed by the architecture of the village. "Shall we discuss more information in my office?" Mei asked towards Asuma and Kurenai.

However Naruto beat them to the punch. "Sure but first, where's your most popular bar." He said with a grin and Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Is sex and alcohol all that goes through your mind?!" She asked and Naruto grinned.

"You forgot violence. That runs through my mind alot."

"You guys should find a hotel and relax." Asuma said as he aimed a smug smirk in Naruto's direction. " _Kurenai-chan_ and _I_ will discuss the mission in Mizukage-sama's office."

Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. "You guys are here to help _me_ seal away the Sanbi, not the other way around. So after I get my drink _I_ will discuss this mission with Mizukage-chan, you and Kurenai-chan can follow if you please." Naruto said with a tone of finality and Asuma growled.

"Of course Naruto-kun." Mei said with a smirk and grabbed Naruto's arm to push it between her breast. "Allow me to lead you there. Ao why don't you go inform the council of what's happening, no doubt those idiots are already yelling." Without hearing a reply from her advisor she started walking away with Naruto.

' _Oh no you don't!'_ Kurenai rushed up to them and repeated the Mizukage's actions with Naruto's other arm much to Mei's annoyance. "I would love to join you _Naruto-kun_." Kurenai said as she sent a challenging glare towards Mei.

Mei only glared back. _'Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll get you alone somehow.'_

Asuma clenched his fist and glared at Naruto's back as Ao muttered and left. He looked back at his group to see Saya and Ino glare in the Mizukage's and Kurenai's direction. "You guys should get settled and maybe explore but remember you are representing Konoha." Asuma tried to say calmly.

"This whole mission is so troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily. "Come on Choji. Let's find a hotel or something." His munching friend nodded happily as he crunched on his chips.

"So is like Naruto and Kurenai a thing? Plus why is Naruto wearing shades?" The large ninja said through munches and Shikamaru groaned.

"Who knows Choji? iIt's troublesome." The Nara said though he sent his sensei a concerning look.

Ino finished glaring at the older women and grabbed onto a surprise Saya. "You and me have some getting along to do." She said and dragged the confused Root ANBU away.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "You ok there Asuma-sensei? I know Naruto-baka can get on everyone's nerves."

"I'm find but the brat should learn some manners or have someone beat it into him." Asuma said as he glared in the direction the demon was once at.

-(Somewhere in Mizu no Kuni)-

"Tobi is a good boy!" A childish man in an orange mask with a single eyehole and an Akatsuki robe said happily much to his annoyed teammate. "Tobi will destroy Sanbi-san with one hand! No two! No three hands and a smile!"

' _Why did Nagato made me go with this idiot. I should be back there with him.'_ Konan thought as she and her teammate known as Tobi made their way through Mizu. Tobi laughed at his own joke and Konan considered ending the fool's life and delivering the Sanbi herself.

"How many hands does Konan-chan think she can defeat Sanbi-san with!?" He said much too happily and Konan glared at the man.

"Do not call me that." She said impassively as she tried to ignore her teammate.

"Halt!" A voice called and the two Akatsuki members were surrounded by six Kiri ANBU. "What is your business here in Mizu no Kuni?" The leader of the squad said and Tobi giggled.

"We're gonna kill Sanbi-san with five hands!" He said happily. "Won't you help us Anbu-san?" Konan just stood quietly by his side.

The leader narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Sir," Another ANBU called out. "Look at their clothing."

The leader saw the red clouds on their robes. "So you are these Akatsuki people. We are going to say this once. Leave Mizu or face the consequences."

Tobi giggled again. "Oh Konan-chan they gave us an ultimatum!" Konan ignored her teammate and just gazed at the ANBU with a neutral face. "Ok..um...here's mine! Run away or Die!"

"Leave one of them alive." The leader said and his squad nodded before rushing at the Akatsuki members.

' _Tch. Fools.'_ A single Sharingan eye appeared.

* * *

 **Annd there you have it. Not much action in this one as the other chapters but I tried not to make it boring.**

 **Until next time.**


	11. What A Catch

**FINALLY I HAVE RETURNED** **...yeeaaah so about my long absence...I don't have a really good excuse besides that fact that I sort of forgot this story. Yeeeeah I have been slowly catching up to everything I've missed since my absence including the original plan with this story. No fret it'll come back to me soon enough. Well I'm done for now.**

"Talking"

 _'thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

Jutsu/Attacks

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **What A Catch**

"So from the scout's reports, the Sanbi rests somewhere around here." Ao said as he pointed to an island on the map. "It's about a day or two away from Kiri."

"Getting there won't be a problem but actually finding the beast itself will." Mei said with frowned as she leaned over the table, much to Naruto's delight. "You would think a beast like the Sanbi's size would be easy to spot."

Naruto groaned as he opened another bottle. "Why did I think this mission was going to be a walk in the park? I really hate hide-n-seek." He took a chug from his bottle making Asuma glare at him.

"I would advise you to take this seriously Naruto. We are talking about a tailed beast not some Iwa shinobi." Asuma gritted out and Naruto just snorted.

"Well at least they didn't hide from me."

"I believe Asuma-san has the right mindset here." Ao said as he placed his hands behind his back. "While weaker than most of the other tailed beast, Yagura used the beast's power to almost completely destroyed the rebel army." His eyes then narrowed. "And I have a feeling Yagura didn't use all of the beast's power."

Naruto raised a single eyebrow. "So exactly how did you kill the Sanbi's handler?"

"I melted him." Mei said with a shrug but sent Kurenai a smirk. "I'm sure there was enough of him to fill a jug." Asuma was surprised to see this sadistic side of the Mizukage while Ao sighed deeply, already use to his Kage's antics. Kurenai only gave her a glare and crossed her arms.

"Sadistic, powerful, and beautiful? What a catch!" Naruto grinned out jokily but got a hard elbow to the side by a glaring Kurenai. "Alright, alright." He mumbled.

"If you guys need an extra hand I could always send out a few of my men." Mei offered. She was the only one in village to have ever fought the Sanbi and lived. However the beast was under the great control of her predecessor. "It would be a shame if any of you were to die."

Naruto scoffed as he peered into his bottle. "I wouldn't really worry about us. It's going to be a piece of cake." He shook the bottle and downed the remaining liquid. "Now are we done here? There's a bar with my name on it."

Asuma and Ao glared. "Show some respect to the Mizukage, brat!" Asuma growled as his cig hung loosely from his mouth. "You are representing Konoha and I will not allow a disrespectful drunk brat on this team!"

"I'm proud of you Sarutobi-chan. It took five whole days for you to show that you have a pair." Naruto grinned as he began to walk to the door. "Oh and for future reference, being _drunk_ is not in my nature. We'll leave at sunrise tomorrow."

Asuma clenched his fists before letting out a tired sigh. "I'm so sorry Mizukage-sama about his behavior." He began but Mei chuckled and shook her head.

"There's no need for apologies. He is quite the _interesting_ character. So confident and laid back with his abilities." She grinned sensually. "I'm very curious about his strength."

Asuma scoffed but was generally surprised when Kurenai scoffed as well but with a wide smirk on her face. "Naruto-kun is the strongest shinobi I know." She said rather proudly and arrogantly earning a raised eyebrow from Mei and a jaw drop from Asuma. "He might even be stronger than the Yondaime Hokage."

Asuma couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'N-No way! K-Kurenai-chan doesn't believe that-that idiot could be better than the Yondaime.'_

"Such a strong accusation Kurenai-san." Ao said with narrowed eyes. "But I highly doubt that boy is stronger than the Yondaime Hokage. May I remind you that he single handedly killed a battalion of Iwa shinobis, hence earning the title "The Yellow Flash."

Kurenai shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you come with us tomorrow to see his strength for yourselves. Everyone." Kurenai said with a small nod and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Mei looked at the spot the crimson eyed goddess once stood as a small smile came to her face.

' _Maybe I'll take you up on that offer.'_

-(With Sakura)-

After settling their stuff inside the hotel Sakura, Ino, and a hesitant Saya decided to explore the village maybe learn about Kiri's history and interact with the locals. Well actually that would've happened if Ino didn't see the biggest clothing store she has ever saw in her life.

"How bout this!?" The blonde said happily as she popped out of the dressing room in a baby blue lingerie set. Sakura rolled her eyes as she searched through the clothing racks. Saya blushed a bit as she looked at Ino's flawless body and quickly looked away. "Oh come one guys. I need some sort of an opinion!" Ino whined.

Sakura scoffed as she pulled out a rose colored top. "I don't even know why you need a lingerie set Ino-pig."

"Well unlike you, I'm a girl who likes to feel sexy." Ino countered as she placed her hand on her hips. Sakura just rolled her eyes again. "Besides it looks so fucking sexy on me!" She did a little twirl and looked towards the third female. "Right Saya?"

Saya just nodded quietly, a blush still present on her face. The pale girl's eyes were fixated on another lingerie set, this time in black. Ino raised an eyebrow and followed the quiet kunoichi's gaze before a devious smirk came to her face. "So it seems like I'm not the only one wanting to look sexy." The blonde surprisingly whispered next to Saya's ear.

"U-Um, I-I-" Saya tried to say only for Ino to giggle in her face.

"It's okay Saya." Ino then walked over and got the set. "Why don't you try it on?" Ino urged and Saya's blush darken. _'Damn she is so innocent! She's almost as bad as Hinata!'_

"I-I don't think I should I-Ino-san." Saya stuttered out quickly yet her eyes remained on the piece of clothing.

Ino rolled her eyes and shoved the set into Saya's hands. "It ain't gonna kill ya!" She then practically shoved the Root kunoichi into the changing room. Ino paused and thought for a moment before she too quickly went inside the same room.

"Ino-san!" Saya exclaimed in a way which contrasted with her usually reserved personality.

Ino shushed the girl. "Geez don't be so loud."

"W-What are you doing in h-here Ino-san?" Saya asked as she backed into the wall.

Ino walked forward and poked the girl in the forehead, giving Saya a playful smirk. "What does it look like dumbass? I'm helping you." She then placed her hands on her hips. "I don't think you know how these little babies work." She grabbed the lingerie set and swung it in her hand.

Saya gave her a confused look as the blush died down a bit. _'The books never said anything about this.'_ "Um Ino-san, do other girls do this?"

Both of Ino eyebrows raised. "Yeah of course they do, that's what friends are for."

"We are…friends?"

Ino gave her a smirk. "Well duh. I'm always up for making new friends besides you're on Naruto-kun's team. Now strip!"

' _Naruto?'_ Saya thought before the rest of Ino's words registered in her brain. "N-Nani?"

Ino wanted to slap her forehead. "For fucks sake! Just do it!" Ino said in annoyance and Saya gulped before nodding slowly. She took a shaking hand up and unzipped her jacket allowing her breast freedom.

Ino couldn't help but admire her pale skin and light pink nipples. The thought of holding and feeling them harden under her touch passed through the blonde's head. In fact, she felt herself getting slightly turned on. Saya then grabbed the waist band of her shorts and started to pull them down. A hand quickly reached out and stopped her.

"Allow me." Ino said in a sensual whisper.

Saya was in shocked but couldn't stop herself from nodding. Ino smiled and pulled down the pale girl's shorts and underwear in one go. _'What's happening? This is the same feeling I get when I think of Naruto.'_ Saya thought confusingly to herself.

"There we go." Ino said with a smile as she looked Saya up and down with a hungry look. "Here." She then handed Saya the black lingerie set. Saya gave Ino one last look before putting on the lingerie. Of course she needed help in a few places which Ino was more than happy to obliged and allowed her hands to linger a bit.

"So how do you like it?" The blonde asked as they both stood in the mirror. Saya bit her lip as she ran her hands through the material.

"I'd say you both look very sexy." A voice called out and both girls quickly swung around to see a smirking Naruto leaning against a wall. "Hell you two look very _delicious."_ He chuckled and took a swig of his drink.

"N-Naruto!" Ino said in surprise as Saya quickly tried to cover her breast with a dark blush on her face. "How they hell did you get in here?!"

Naruto chuckled again and walked up to Ino. "Teleportation does wonders." He then tapped his nose. "Plus I could smell your arousal easily." He then looked at Saya with a grin. "Both of you."

Ino rolled her eyes before grinning and placed a hand on his chest. "Well now what Uzumaki? You got us cornered inside a dressing room. I wonder what kind of thoughts are running through your head." Another hand slowly made its way inside Naruto pants. Saya blushed and was in shocked by her actions

The demon growled as Ino's hand wrapped around him. "That depends Ino. Do you want to get fucked stupid in a dressing room in Kiri? I believe I saw the 'Virgin Billboard' out there." Naruto grinned out as he referred to his pink haired teammate.

Ino just huffed and sank down to her knees. "Forehead is the least of my worries." She then pulled down his pants freeing his growing shaft. "I have something _bigger_ to deal with." She then placed him in her mouth.

Naruto groaned as he placed a hand on her head. "Straight to business I see?" He took another swig as Ino swirled her tongue around his tip. "Dammmn Ino."

Ino sucked on his shaft and jerked the rest the she couldn't fit. She felt herself getting wet as the thought of Naruto filling her came into her mind. She moaned before reaching down with her other hand into her underwear.

Saya watched the two in fascination as she squirmed. Her core was begging to be touched and before she knew it, her hands were traveling downwards. Naruto looked up and made eye contact with Saya. She moaned as red tinted her cheeks. Her hands went faster in her and Naruto found the sight to be absolutely irresistible.

He beckoned the Root kunoichi over with a hand. She came next to him and the demon grabbed her by her waist, pulling her close to him. "Join in on the fun." He simply said before mashing their lips together.

Saya moaned as her lips molded with his. She hesitantly reached out and rubbed his muscular chest while her other hand ran through his hair. Naruto's hand traveled down and gripped her ass earning another moan from the quiet kunoichi.

Ino looked up and saw the two sucking each other's lips. She quickly sped up her actions and Naruto's groan echoed around the room. Naruto then pulled Ino up to him as he drank the last of his bottle. "I know a better place than this." And with a mischievous all three of them disappeared in a flash of light with only the bottle as their evidence.

"Hey Ino-pig, Saya? Are you guys in there?" Sakura asked before she knocked a few times. She sighed before opening the door. "Are you guys goo- huh?" She looked around the empty room before a glass bottle caught her eye. She picked up the bottle. "Sake?" She said out loud before clenching her teeth and breaking the bottle. "Son of a bitch!" She then rushed out of the room.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto fell back on the bed with a slight grunt before laying up on his arms. Ino stood with a hungry look while Saya's eyes were fixated on his hardened shaft. "Two against one?" Naruto said with a chuckle and Ino smirked.

"I hope that won't be too much for you." She taunted and Naruto returned her expression.

"Nothing is too much for me."

Ino huffed and turned towards the other kunoichi. "Well what do you say Saya. Let's teach this bastard not to be so fucking cocky." Saya's blush never faded but she gave Ino a confused look. Suddenly Ino grabbed her cheeks and mashed their lips together. Saya eyes widened in surprise as she felt Ino's lips massage her own.

' _Her lips are so soft.'_ Saya thought as she felt Ino's tongue beg for entrance. She opened her mouth and both kunoichi's tongue battled for dominance with Ino being the victor. Saya moaned into Ino mouth as she felt the blonde's hands rub her body before they settled on her breasts. Ino's hand slid under the top and gave Saya's nipples a pinch.

Ino managed to push Saya against the wall before breathing became a necessity. Ino quickly took her mouth of Saya's and started to lick and nip along her neck. "Mmmm Ino-san." Saya moaned as Ino hands got rough and squeezed her breast. Ino sucked hard against Saya's neck knowing it was going to leave a mark.

Saya brought a shaking hand up to grip Ino head and threw her head back in pleasure as Ino slid a hand down into her bottoms. Ino let go of Saya's neck with a wet plop admiring her work before reconnecting their lips. Ino removed Saya's top with a flick of her fingers and pushed a finger into her heated core.

Saya moaned loudly at the insertion which Ino greedily swallowed. The blonde began to pump her finger into Saya's heat soon adding a second finger which Saya responded with a louder moan. Using her instincts, Saya reached behind and unclipped Ino's bra. Ino took no time and pressed her chest tight against Saya's.

Ino pumped into Saya faster causing the girl to squirm against the wall. Another body pressed up against Ino's ass earning a smirk from the female blonde. "Don't tell me you forgot lil ole' me." Naruto said with a grin as he kissed along Ino's neck. "They say three's a party."

Saya couldn't focus as Ino's hand moved faster in her. "Ahh more I-Ino! I'm so c-close!" She moaned loudly as she felt her release building up. Her body heaved heavily and Saya knew so was near sweet release until Ino's hand quickly removed themselves. "Wha-"

Suddenly Saya found herself on the bed with something hot and wide pressed against her entrance. Her moans soon turned into screams of pleasure as Ino licked away at her entrance. "It's fun to be me." Naruto said with a grin as he quickly ripped away Ino's bottom before mashing himself in her. His hands tightly gripped Ino's hips. The bed began to rock softly against the wall as the sounds of skin-slapping, moans and grunts echoed in the room.

-(Somewhere in Mizu)-

"Konan-chan!" Tobi whined before he was wrapped in paper. "Well this is no fun." Came his muffled reply before he phased through the paper coffin. "Why does Konan-chan hate Tobi? Tobi is a good boy!"

Konan closed her eyes and took in a deep breath knowing that their leader would be disappointed if she killed him. They were running low on members as is. "Do not call me that." She said impassively for the umpteenth time. "Now quiet our spy approaches."

Both Akatsuki members stood still as a lone shinobi jumped down from his perch on a tree. "How many cloud does it take to make a utopia?" Konan said reciting their codephrase.

"9 sacrifices to make the perfect one." The shinobi said with a bow and Konan nodded at him.

"Your report."

"The Sanbi is located on the coast of Kuchiyose no Shima (Summoning Island), just north of Kiri." The shinobi reported and Konan sighed internally knowing that she has to deal with her idiot partner for a while longer.

"Any Kiri-nin involved?" She asked as she felt a headache coming along.

The shinobi shook his head. "No the Mizukage requested the assistance of Konoha." Konan raised a single eyebrow. Tobi giggled.

"Tree huggers! Tree hugger! All Kono-nin hug trees!" He sang out as he danced around the small clearing.

Konan refused the urge to twitch her eyebrows and the shinobi just coughed in his hands. "Ah yes well the team consists of one of the Twelve Guardian Ninjas, Sarutobi Asuma, a well-known and power genjutsu mistress Yuhi Kurenai, and the Shi no Gēmu Champion, Uzumaki Naruto. There are also a few chuunins with them."

Konan labeled the first two as unimportant before her eyes briefly widen at the last name. Tobi stopped his dancing and clapped his hands excitingly. "Ohhh we get to grab Sanbi-san AND Kyuubi-san?! Happy day!"

The shinobi shook his head before bowing again and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Konan hummed in thought. _'The Kyuubi jinchuuriki? Itachi said he has gotten stronger over the years but is it wise to try and capture him as well."_ She began to walk foward as Tobi followed behind her, singing a song out loud. _'I must talk to Nagato about this.'_

A lone Sharingan eye narrowed in amusement. _'Kukuku the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is here as well? If Zetsu reports are indeed correct, this little mission might get difficult.'_

-(Next Morning: Kiri)—

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru groaned as he stood at Kiri's entrance. "Even I'm not late." Chouji nodded next to his best friend as he chewed on a meat stick.

Asuma leaned on the wall as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Still in shock from Kurenai's proclamation the night before, the Jounin couldn't help but feel more disdain towards the one guy she had her eyes on. Said kunoichi was leaning on another wall will an annoyed expression on her face _'Seriously what's so special about that brat anyways? It's not like he's faithful or cares about her feelings. She's just another hole for him to fill.'_

He was broken out of his thoughts by the arrival of a panting Sakura. "Sorry I was late Asuma-sensei. The people above me last night were too damn loud with their activities." She said with an eye-roll before looking around. "Where the hell are Saya, Ino-pig, and the idiot?"

As if summoned all three of them appeared in a flash of light. Naruto adjusted his glasses and wiped of the imaginary dirt off his pants. "Damn you guys are early." He said with a grin before he was bopped on the head by a pouting Ino.

"Asshole! You said we won't be late." The blonde female said and Naruto flashed her a smirk.

"Well if you hadn't spent 30 fucking minutes just getting dressed we might have made it on time." he demon said before looking around. "Hey now don't give me that look, at least we're here." Ino just 'hmph' and walked over to her teammates and gave then a look that quickly made them shut their mouths.

Asuma clenched his fist before taking a deep breath, knowing Tsunade would not like it if he accidentally _injured_ the blonde bastard. "Now that _everyone_ is here," Naruto just flashed him a fanged grin. "We are heading towards Kuchiyose no Shima, the last reported sight of the Sanbi. We are dealing with a Biju here, so I expect everyone to be serious. Any childish behavior may and might get you killed." He said as he directed his gaze to a certain three people.

Ino and Saya, the latter with a thin blush, immediately nodded. Naruto only rolled his eye as his eyes rolled over to a certain Crimson-eyed beauty. She caught his gaze before looking away impassively earning a frown from the blonde demon. _'Am I getting the cold shoulder?'_

' _Don't look at him, Kurenai. Don't look at that shaggy blonde hair or the stupid fucking beard."_ Kurenai thought to herself as she felt his burning gaze. _'Don't show desperation! If he wants to fuck every girl he sees then I can do the same… right?'_ Steeling her resolve, she looked at her target in the shape of one Sarutobi Asuma. Getting up from her spot on the wall, she walked over and place a hand on the Jounin's arm.

"Shall we begin our journey?" She almost seductively as Asuma looked at her wide-eyed. Unnoticed to them a soft growl escaped the lips of Naruto before he let out a quiet chuckle. "Time is of the essence." She said with a smirk as she let her eyes linger on his form before walking out of the entrance, keeping her ass in his view.

' _The hell is happening? Am I dreaming?'_ Asuma thought as he dumbly stared at Kurenai's figure. He quickly remembered where he was and cleared his throat. "Uh right, just like Kurenai-chan said we need to get a move on." Everyone else but Naruto nodded while the demon just gave the man a grunt before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a flask.

Sakura stopped walking and looked at the surprisingly small object in his hand. She then gave the demon a look. "So exactly who are you and what have you done with my real idiot teammate."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before taking a swig. "It's called travel size, woman. besides I have this and my two emergency bottles." Sakura rolled her eyes while Saya let out a small giggle.

"I hope you guys were not going to leave without me." A voice called out and group turned around to see a smirking Mei. She walked forward till she was right up to Naruto, trying to peer into his shades. "I hope that won't be a problem." She said with a sensual smirk and Naruto grinned.

"Well I'm surprised by your presence Mei-chan."

"Well Kurenai-san said a few things about you that peaked my interest in your… _strength_." Mei held in a chuckle as she felt the burning glare of a few females.

' _Oh this mission is going to be fun.'_ Was the only thought going through Naruto's head.

-(Somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni)—

"Ow, ow…SHIT!" A body flew into multiple trees as his partner looked at him with annoyance.

"You just had to insult her, didn't you?" His partner said from his seated position on a tree.

The male body got up as it removed an impaled branch. "Well she was fucking acting like a stuck-up bitch who hides behind her pussy village walls. Sorry for fucking calling it out like a man. At least I'm not cowering behind a tree like a lil' bitch!"

His partner rolled his multi-colored eyes. "I'm not trying to die like an idiot." He deadpanned.

A roar was heard. "Hey shut the fuck up!" The male called out to their opponent before facing his partner. "Bro you know we're fucking immortal, right?" He dodged a flaming blue paw and swung his large scythe. "Like we literally cannot die."

"I know what immortality means you idiot but I don't want to take any risks. Now hurry the fuck up!"

The male jumped over another paw and mange to nick the cheek of the blonde female inside the flaming blue cloak. He landed on one knee and chuckle as he licked the blood that stayed on his large weapon. "Thank you Jashin-sama for the wonderful gift." He said as his skin begin turned black and he closed his eyes. "I shall repay you with multiple sacrifices." He prays as he made a circle in the dirt. "As for you lil' pussy-cat, let's see how you stand against the power of Jashin-sama!"

-(Next day: Northern coast of Mizu)-

"There it is, Kuchiyose no Shima." Mei said with a with a small smile. The group gazed at the large landmass that was faintly seen in the distance. "It's a popular site for our more science-inclined nins so I'm sure there's a boat of some sort that can take us across."

"With our large group I highly doubt it." Shikamaru said with a groan which earned a bop on the head by Ino. "Though I suppose drowning would be a better option than dealing with this troublesome female." He muttered.

"What was that lazy-ass!?"

"Maybe there's a little port somewhere along the coast. We should keep moving till we find one." Asuma said and Kurenai smiled at him.

"It reminds me of that mission we took in our genin days." She said with a soft chuckle which Asuma returned.

"You mean the one where I was almost seafood."

"And sensei had to practically fish you out if the beast's stomach." Both Asuma and Kurenai let out a quick chuckle much to Naruto's surprised distain.

 _-(Flashback: Last night)—_

 _Naruto leaned against a tree as he watched Kurenai put up her tent next to Asuma's. He took a quick swig from his flask and pocketed it before walking over to her. Asuma must've told a joke because Kurenai was laughing but Naruto knew it was fake. Why she did this, the demon did not know. "Kurenai-chan do you mind if I speak with you for a sec."_

 _The crimson-eyed beauty crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Is there something wrong,_ Naruto _?" She said and Naruto frowned slightly._ 'Stay cool Kurenai, he needs to learn.'

'No Naruto-kun huh? Oh boy let's see how this plays out.' _Naruto thought as he gazed towards a curious Asuma. "Why don't we go somewhere private hmm?" Naruto said surprisingly softly and shot her a fanged grin. Kurenai's resolve broken a bit and she nodded slightly. Naruto's grin widened while Asuma shot him a glare._

 _Once they were away from prying eyes and ears Naruto let out a chuckle. "Alright so what did I do?"_

 _Kurenai crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you mean." But of course she did and Naruto knew that too._

" _Really?" Came his simple reply before she was backed against a large tree, trapped between his arms. His shades somehow disappeared so she gazed into his pitch-black eyes. Their bodies was mashed against one another and Kurenai found herself struggling to keep up her facade. "So I don't have to feel challenged by some guy and his shit beard right?"_

 _Kurenai bit her lip as she felt a certain anatomy brush against her nether regions. "A-And why would you feel threatened? B-Because I have interest in someone else. Because maybe I feel like my love for you is brushed aside so that you can fuck other women. Because I feel like I'm just another hole for you to fuck! Maybe I want to rekindle my feelings with Asuma because at least he cares about my feelings and as the balls to return my love!"_

 _Naruto remained quiet as she ranted and even backed up. Kurenai felt herself tearing up before she left the clearing and Naruto. Seeing her retreating figure the demon sighed sadly or maybe annoyance, he didn't know. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his flask before downing the entire contents._

" _Well shit."_

 _-(Flashback ends)-_

If there's one thing Naruto hated feeling it was guilt and jealousy. He wasn't wrong when he told her that his feelings for her exceed those he felt for other women. _'I'll be damned if she fucks that prick!'_ He resisted the urge to touch his emergency drink and sniffed the air. "There's a mini port not far from here." He said before grinning. "And I can feel the Sanbi faintly." _'Good, we're close.'_

The group got to the small port with no trouble and the call it a port was almost insulting. It was a small dock with only three boats and a few fishermen lifting their day's catch off. One of the fishermen, an older and heavily beard man looked up at them. His eyes glazed over their headbands. "So ya'll probably seekin' passage to the island?"

Asuma moved to the front of the group and Kurenai stood behind him. "Yes, we are on a mission sent by your Mizukage to solve an animal problem on the island." He said with a straight face and the old man chuckled.

"Oh I know your real reason. The island's spirit is causing quite the scare down in the city so the Kage sent you down to fix it." He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "Well you're in luck me and my son are heading out that way." A younger fisherman shot the group a small smile and blushed as he gazed over the women in the group.

Naruto smirked. "You guys don't seem to be afraid of this _little spirit_ , unlike your friends."

The younger fisherman laughed. "I just follow what Pa tells me. If you don't mess with the spirit, they won't mess with you. Now I can fit just a few in my boat the rest would have to go on Pa's." Kurenai quickly brushed passed Naruto and stepped inside the younger fisherman's boat. Asuma went to quickly follow her and Naruto just rolled his eyes.

' _Kami, what a little asshole.'_ He stayed back and allowed everyone to get in a boat before he took a seat next to Mei. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his emergency flask. _'Soon I'll be closer to my goal though I see an upcoming difficulty.'_ Naruto thought as he focused on Kurenai's back.

"Is everything alright Naruto-kun?" Mei asked softly and Naruto turned to her. "I sense some tension between you and Kurenai-san." Naruto grunted as he took a swig.

"I guess you can say that."

The two boats slowly drifted towards the island as it got bigger and bigger. Everybody was chatting among themselves as Naruto meditated or so they thought.

-(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)—

"Ugh for fuck sake." Naruto grumbled as he waded through the sewer like area. "I thought I changed this piece of shit." As if spoke to the area glowed before it turned into a dark prison. "Ehh not what I was thinking but it's better than nothing." He walked down a pair of stairs as the area got darker and darker.

" **You little parasite! I can't wait for the day that we meet so that I can destroy and devour you!"** A voice boomed out and Naruto rolled his now blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I heard it all before." He then grinned. "Just tell me where you're hiding and maybe I can arrange a meeting." He walked up a to a chained and locked door with a tiny eye hole. The voice growled behind the door before a laugh boomed around the area.

" **You have no idea what becomes of you, parasite! Where your fate takes a turn for the worse! You'll never defeat HIM! Not even your pathetic God could kill HIM! What makes you think that you have the power? Hmm parasite, not even of real demon blood!"**

"Ouch bro, that hurts you think so low of me." Naruto said, his grin remained on his face. "Besides our little friend high in the sky lacks the evil in her to kill him. I however have no problem killing, hell I enjoy it." The voice growled before banging on the cage and Naruto chuckled. "My, someone's a little pissy. See something in the future you didn't like."

" **Mock me all you want, leech**! **Your downfall is near and it will bring me the up most joy when I foresee it!"**

Naruto yawned, being bored of the conversation until he shivered and let out an evil chuckle. "Well _if_ it happens, please spare no details." The voice growled deeply. "However I have to cut this conversation short. I'm hungry for some sushi."

-(Outside of Naruto's Mindscape)—

"Wow the island is so big." Sakura said in awe and the older fisherman chuckled.

"Aye but she's a beauty. We should be there in the next few minutes." He said as he rowed the boat the help of Chouji. Naruto took in a deep breath before standing up and startling those inside the boat. "You good son?" The old man asked.

Naruto popped a few joints before taking out his flask and taking a long swig. "The Sanbi is below us." He said simply as he wiped his mouth and Mei raised a curious eyebrow.

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

Naruto grinned showing his fangs. "Simple, I can sense it. He sleeping as of now but I'm going to give him that best wake-up call of his life." He adjusted his glasses and before Mei could ask any more questions, the demon dived into the water.

"What the hell!?" Asuma proclaimed and Kurenai eyes widen. The fishermen stopped and both looked over into the water. "What the hell is he thinking!?"

"I have no idea Asuma-san but I think it would be smart for us to quickly get to the shore." Mei instructed and both fishermen gave her a look. The younger one looked over at his father who gave a small nod and both kept on rowing.

' _Why am I worried? Like I have a bad feeling about something.'_ Kurenai couldn't help but think to herself. Once they got to the shore the group quickly got out of both boats. At the same time the ground shook violently. The nins manage to keep on their feet thanks to chakra but the two fishermen fell to the ground.

A muffled roar was heard in the distance. "Father-"

 **Boooom**

Water was thrown everywhere and everybody had to cover their face. A soft but loud growl was heard and the group gazed upon a large turtle with a crab-like shell and three shrimp-like tails.. It had a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. Both of his eyes were closed and the chakra it emitted alone made the group sweat while Mei had flashback to the Civil War. As for the two fishermen, they hightailed out of the area.

A lone figure sat on top of the large turtle's head. He threw his now empty flask in the ocean below him before standing up with a wide grin. "Ladies and gentlemen I finally present you with the Sanbi!" Hearing its name the beast opened a single eye and roar to the heavens.

* * *

 **So yeah not any action at all this chapter but I promise you the next chapter will have all the action and death we've been waiting for. Don't wprry I'll try to get the next one up as fast as my fingers can type.**

 **So as usual, until next time.**


	12. New-Found Partnership

**Annnd I'm back with another chapter. I just take a sec to thank all my readers who followed and favorite this story. I really appreciate you guys and your support even when my ass took forever and a year to upload new chapters.**

 **Alright enough sappy shit. Here's the next chapter and its a bit of a doozy so I hope you're strapped into something.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Justu/Attacks"

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **New-Found Partnership**

"Well aren't you a big son of a bitch." Naruto said with a grin as he peered down at the great beast. "Though Kyuubi was defiantly bigger."

" **You humans have not learned your lesson the first time."** A deep voice bellowed out, yet the beast's jaw didn't move. **"To awaken me from my slumber took courage and stupidity."**

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his scruff. "Yeah, yeah heard it all before, big guy. But I have awakened you not to seal you up again. No, no." By this point, he jumped off its head and landed on top of the waters below. "You have abilities that I need and to get that you need to be consumed." He said nonchalantly with a shrug.

" **How long have I been asleep for you humans to be this stupid? You stand as nothing before me, not even a challenge boy. I sense little chakra in you. Now BEGONE!"** Sanbi shouted as the waters flowed violently and waves started to pick up. Naruto stood unfazed with his ever-present grin on his face. He reached up and took off his shades, throwing the object into the waters next to him.

"Haha it's hard to sense chakra in something that's not human. Well at least not anymore." The Sanbi lone eye narrowed. "But please underestimate me, it'll make this fight a little easier."

The Sanbi froze before growled loudly and violently and sending down a paw. **"PARASITE! ABOMINATION! Many of my kin have fallen before you! Even my brother Kyuubi! You SHALL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"**

Naruto jumped over the paw and chuckled as his black eyes peered down into Sanbi red one. "Please make this entertaining." He pointed a finger at the large turtle creature. "I don't wanna be disappointed again. Bang!"

-(With Kurenai)-

"T-That's a Biju? Kami they're huge." Ino said in fear and slight awe. The group watched as Naruto dodged a strike by its paw and sent out a fireball from his fingertips.

"We have to help him!" Mei said quickly. "Strong as he may be I doubt he's stronger than a Biju." A giggle ranged out behind them.

"Oh, oh Konan-chan look! We found them and they found Sanbi-san too!" A childish voice called out behind an orange masked. His partner looked impassively at the group.

"Leave now, we have no business with you Kono-nins. We are only here for the Sanbi and Kyuubi." She said and her partner giggled while jumping up and down.

The two Jonins and Kage narrowed their eyes as they looked at the pairs outfit. "Red clouds eh?" Asuma said as he quickly took out his knuckles. "You must be a part of the Akatsuki then." Konan didn't answer but Tobi shook his head quickly. "And what would you guys be needing the Sanbi for."

"Ah, ah, ah Kono-nin!" Tobi said with another giggle as he wagged his finger. "No spilling of the secrets. Oh Konan-chan can I go fight Sanbi-san and Kyuubi-san?" Asuma charged and tried to swipe at the childish man only to phase right through him. "Aww that was rude. But I guess the Kono-nin wants Tobi all for himself!"

"The hell?" Asuma muttered before he quickly turned around and blocked the kunai jab from the masked man. Tobi suddenly found himself trapped between two large hands.

"Now Shikamaru!" Chouji called out as Shikamaru was already on a knee in his clan's handsign. Tobi chuckled before phasing through the large hands and quickly running towards the surprised duo. He blocked a kick from Asuma before jumping back and running his hands through a few signs.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Without removing his mask Tobi sent out a huge fireball towards the three Konoha nins who had no choice but to dodge the attack. Tobi then quickly tilted his head to the side to avoid the Futon-powered kunai but it managed to lightly scratch his mask. "Aww why you ruin Tobi's mask? Tobi has done nothing to you! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Of course we get the wacko." Asuma mumbled before light green chakra covered his knuckles and he charged at Tobi. Chouji grew his hands out and tried to slam down the Akatsuki nin while Asuma was sending out fast jabs, hoping to cut or slice the mask nins head off. Tobi giggled as he dodged and parried each of Asuma's hits while side-stepping Chouji's hands.

-(With Kurenai)-

"This fight doesn't concern you." Konan repeated before she dodged an ink bear and a glob of lava. She landed back on her feet, her facial expression still impassive. "So be it."

"So should we take her alive?" Ino asked she pulled out a kunai.

Kurenai looked towards the Mizukage who nodded. "That's the plan." The Genjustsu Mistress said with narrowed eyes. "But we have to be quick." She took a quick glance over at Naruto who seemed to be dancing on top of an angry Sanbi.

"Hmph." Konan quietly snorted before swiping her arm at the group of Kunoichis. Sheets of paper floated around her form as she then sent them to the group. They spilt up as the sheets stabbed into the ground like knives. Sakura jumped up and channeled chakra into her fist.

"Take this SHANNARO!" The pinkette sent her fist down which Konan quickly dodged causing as a crater formed under her fist. Konan raised her hand in Sakura's direction as a torrent of paper surrounded her form. The pieces of paper sizzled before it exploded. The smoke cleared and Konan's face remained the same as a burnt log laid in Sakura's place.

"Whew, thanks Kurenai-sensei." Sakura said and Kurenai nodded at her. Mei stood back as she observed the Akatsuki member.

"HA!" Konan dodged under Ino's kunai strike and blocked her kick before letting out her own kick. Ino jumped back to allow to ink tigers to charge at the female Akatsuki member. Konan dodged under a lunge and did a few handsigns.

"Shikigami no Mai." A sword of paper formed from her hand and easily sliced down the ink beasts.

Ino whistled. "Neat attack she got there." Ino then raised a single eyebrow and a smirk came up to her face. "She's not bad on the eyes. Not bad at all."

Sakura rolled her eyes and refused the urge to gag. "For fucks sake you even sound like him."

"Hey I can appreciate something beautiful!" The blonde female shot back and Saya just shook her head with a small smile.

"Unless you two want to mark your graves here, I suggest you focus!" Kurenai said sternly to them and they both apologized. "Good. Now here she comes!" Kurenai ran up and met Konan mid charge as she blocked the female Akatsuki's sword with her kunai. _'Amazing, the paper sword acts and feels like real sword. What kind of kekkei genkai is this?'_

Konan broke the hold to dodge under a kick from Ino and then a punch from Sakura. _'Damn I didn't expect this. I'm losing chakra.'_ She took a quick glance to the former Kyuubi jinchuuriki. _'I just have to wait for one of them to harm each other enough for me and Tobi to take them.'_ She then focused back on her opponents to see Ino and Sakura running at her. _'Till then, I have to last longer then these Kono-nins.'_

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Konan cursed in her head as fire jetted in her direction. She instinctively covered herself.

"Mmm well I'm done observing." Mei said with a small smirk as she stood up straighter. "It was…entertaining seeing you guys fight." She then looked back Konan who appeared to be burning as the flames covered her area.

"That's not right." Sakura said with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura's right, she couldn't give that easily." Kurenai said as they immediately tensed up.

"Awww we saved Konan-chan just in time. **You should thank us Konan-san."** Two voices called out and the flames finally went out to reveal a burnt and thick wooden cocoon. It retreated showing Konan unharmed but her eyes were narrowed in frustration. From the ground emerged a giant plant like maw that opened to reveal a man.

"Zetsu. Why are you here?" Konan said and Zetsu chuckled.

" **Well leader-sama thought it was smart to send back-up. " **The black half of Zetsu said and the white peered at the group. "He wouldn't like if you were dead." The white half said with a knowing smirk and Konan's face briefly flashed to anger.

"I do not require your help." She sternly as she focused back on the group. Both halves of Zetsu grinned, having gotten the wanted action out of the usually reserved Konan.

"This Akastsuki group is full strange characters." Mei as she placed both hands on her hips. "No matter, we'll just have to put in a little more work. Right girls?"

 **BOOOOM**

The ground shook violently as all the nins tried to steady themselves. Each one momentarily took a glance over to Naruto and the Sanbi.

-(With Sanbi)-

"Damn do you ever get tired of the same shit?" Naruto said with a grin he jumped on the Sanbi's outstretched paw and pointed a finger at it. "BANG!" Naruto shot out a fireball that crashed and sizzled at the turtle's side. "Like honestly dude. Aren't you tired of having a fireball shot at your ass."

" **Hmph poor parasite only knows one trick! Stay still little worm and I'll end your miserable existence!"** Black and purple orb appeared around the great beast and flew towards its open mouth. The waves picked up and crashed violently against its form. The clouds started to cover the sky as rain began to slowly fall.

Naruto chuckled. "Wow way to set the scene! Got to learn how to do that, could be useful and shit." The orbs around the Sanbi started to form into a black ball. Naruto stood still with a grin and even crossed his arms. "Kami my hair is going to be poofier than a motherfucker after this."

-(Back at the shore)-

Konan saw the Bijudama in the process and cursed in her head. "Zetsu we need to get out of here." She jumped back from Saya's tanto and Zestu kicked Ino into Sakura.

"Aww is Konan-chan afraid of a little Biju." The white half said with a chuckle. **"Idiot! It's preparing a Bijudama! It's going to destroy the island!"** The Kono-nins and Mei eyes widened and Kurenai quickly looked out to see Naruto still standing in front the Sanbi.

' _Wha-What is he doing!? He's going to die!'_ "NARUTO-KUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Kurenai called out and his ear perked up when he heard his name. He turned to see Kurenai's and the rest of the kunoichi's faces before throwing them a smirk and thumbs up.

"Is he deaf?!" Sakura shouted.

"Hehehe Kyuubi-san has a death wish. **This is bad, he can't die. All our plans would go to waste!"**

-(With Naruto)-

" **Die Parasite!** **BIJUDAMA!"** The blast blew from Sanbi's mouth splitting the sea in half.

Naruto grinned as he held out a single finger. "Alright let's see if this works." The blast was approaching him and everyone else on the island held their breath. The area around the blast warped and in a blink of an eye the blast was gone.

Naruto blinked a couple of times and the Sanbi growled. **"What is this!?"**

"Trying to catch a Bijudama with your hands? Kukuku I know easier ways to end your own life." The voice called out before the area warp and Tobi appeared sitting on top of the water. "I know one. Give the Akastuki your body, Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before giving the mask man a grin. "Depends, do I get a life supply of booze?"

Tobi chuckled. "Itachi was right, you are completely different from your reports."

"Aww ya'll was spying on lil ole' me?" The blonde said with a fake pout. "I don't know whether to feel honored or creeped out. Yo Crab-Cakes! Hypothetically speaking, how would you feel in this situation?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sanbi growled and the water started to steam as a mist began to form. Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly swiped both his hands in the air. As if created by Kami herself a gust of wind blasted through flinging the Sanbi across the ocean and leaving hole in the ocean before water started to fill it again. The nins on the island had to send burst on chakra to their feet to stay standing yet the same couldn't be said to the trees on the shore as they were blown away.

' _What was that jutsu?'_ Konan said mentally. _'He even blew the Sanbi away! What-Is this the power of the Kyuubi?'_ She then saw a familiar face standing on the water with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. _'What is that idiot doing?'_

' _Amazing! That's his own power? It's so destructive, so powerful, so….SEXY!'_ Kurenai thought as she gained a light blush. She then bit her lip and shook away those thoughts. _'N-No I won't let him get to me!'_

Mei stared at Naruto in shock and looked where the Sanbi was flung to. _'Mmm interesting. To have the amount of power to easily overpower a Biju. Naruto-kun may not be what he seems.'_

Tobi frowned behind his mask and stood up. Naruto scratched his scruff. "So how long do you think it'll take Fish Sticks to resurfaced?" The demon joked. "I give it a minute. I put a little too much in that."

"Neat tricks, Kyuubi jinchuuriki. It seems the beast is giving you more power than we had anticipated." Tobi said in a tone of certainty and Naruto refused the urge to laugh. In fact Naruto had to bite his fist but a few giggles escaped his mouth. Tobi narrowed his eyes. "Something you find funny, Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

"Pfft- N-No, j-just…haha…r-remembered a joke." Naruto managed to get out.

"I see." Tobi held out a hand. "Come with me, Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Let's make the world a better place with your body."

That seemed to have broken the dam. Naruto held in his stomach as laughter escaped his mouth. "HAHAHAHA..w-wait wait! I-I'm good….PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tch." Tobi then ran straight at Naruto with kunai and took a swipe at him. The demon held up a fiery finger and blocked the attack. Tobi felt the flames and couldn't help but be impressed. "Interesting trick." Naruto winked at him and sent out a kick to his chest only for his foot to go in. "Kukuku you're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves."

Tobi jumped back and Naruto smirked as he held out both hands in front of him. "Trust me, my tricks are way more…destructive." Water started to swirl around them as both of Naruto's arms were covered in lighting and fire. The water steamed as a bright and red hot ball started to form in front of him.

-(Back on the island)-

"W-What is that!?" Sakura asked as she covered her eyes from the light. The other Akatsuki members seemed to have disappeared and Asuma rejoined their group. They all watched Naruto from the shore.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it doesn't look pleasant." Asuma said as he instinctively got closer to Kurenai. "We might have to take cover from this.

Shikamaru hummed before sighing. "Troublesome, that's the same attack he used to wipe out that Iwa battalion."

Ino looked over at her teammate. "Where you there when it happened!?"

He nodded, he face was void of an laziness. "I don't know why he needs to use _that_ justsu but Asuma-sensei is right. We need to get as far away from that blast as we can." His eyes narrowed. "He left no survivors or bodies for that matter."

"Wow." Mei whispered to herself. "That power."

-(Back with Naruto)-

The ball floated above the water but nothing happened. Naruto just stood there with a smile as the water sizzled and steamed around him. "What is this? What's going on?" Tobi asked wearily. He felt the heat from the ball and got his Sharingan ready, just in case.

"54…55…56..." Naruto said.

"Wha-?" Tobi started till the water bubbled violently. He quickly hopped back to avoid the large paw as Sanbi emerged from the water.

" **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"**

"60!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and flung the red hot ball in Sanbi's direction. " Taiyō:Akairo Kyosei!" 

The attack was too fast for Tobi to catch even with his Sharingan and it crashed into the Sanbi. "No." He whispered

 **BOOOOOOM**

"SHIT!" Asuma cursed everyone struggled to resisted the force of the attack. A massive wave was headed in their direction, towering over the tallest tree. "Hang on guys!" He called out.

Kurenai looked at the towering wave with slight fear in her eyes. But it wasn't for herself. The group braced themselves for impact until they were cocooned by the earth.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes first and looked around. "What?" She whispered as everyone came to their senses.

Kurenai looked around before walking up and touching the earth wall. "Naruto-kun."

-(With Naruto)-

"Kami, you still alive?" Naruto walked across the now dry and barren ocean floor. The Sanbi laid flat in its back as steam came from its body. Its lone eye looked at Naruto with hate. "Aww what with the long face Sanbi-chan?" He joked as he walked up to its eye.

" **P-Parasite!"** It huffed out painfully and Naruto chuckled.

"Now, now parasites feed on their living host." He jumped up on the beast's charred body ignoring its painful grunts. He walked around till he found the spot he was looking for. "I'm not a parasite." His arm were covered in a light green aura. "I'm a predator." He then stuck his arms into the Sanbi's chest and pulled out a particular organ. The beast finally stopped moving as its eye remained on Naruto. "And now here comes the gross and painful part." Naruto grimaced as he sank his fangs into the Sanbi's heart.

-(With Kurenai)—

The Earth cocoon crumbled and the nin looked around in shock. What used to be a vast area filled with water was now a barren desert. "Kami." Chouji whispered. Kurenai stepped forward with a worried expression on her face. There was no Akastuki, no Sanbi, and no-

"NARUTO?!" Kurenai called out. No answer and she darted forward.

"Wait Kurenai-chan!" Asuma quickly said as he grabbed on her arm. "We need to assess our situation right now. They could come back and we need to be ready for them."

"What about Naruto!?" She snapped and he sighed.

"He'll be fine for now. He's a big boy." Asuma said with a straight face and Kurenai stopped struggle to tug her arm out of Asuma's grasp. She sighed sadly and nodded to him. He frowned. "Okay-"

"If I may, Asuma-san." Mei interrupted. "Maybe Kurenai-san is right. The Akastuki members were only here for the Sanbi and-" She paused before sighing. "and the Kyuubi. Naruto-kun could be in a very venerable position and the Akatsuki could use that chance to their advantage."

"Wait, wait. Why would Naruto-kun be in danger with the Akatsuki. And why are they trying to find the Kyuubi here? The fourth killed the beast." Ino asked and Asuma paled.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome blonde! You're smart, use your damn head."

Asuma sighed as well. "I knew you would figure it out eventually." He said to Shikamaru who just shrugged his shoulders at him. Chouji looked confused between them as did Ino.

"Wait what? What's going on for fuck's sake!? What does Naruto-kun have to do with..." She started off

" _Monster!"_

" _Don't play with that demon Ino-chan!"_

"…the"

" _But why?"_

" _You're too young to understand."_

"…Kyuubi. HOLY SHIT NARUTO IS THE KYUUBI!" She said with wide eyes and Shikamaru facepalmed as Chouji dropped his chips.

"Damn she dropped the -kun. That hurts, man." A voice called out and the group turned to see a hunched over Naruto. His eyes were back to his blue but he looked worse for wear. His shirt was ripped in multiple pieces as was his pants. His skin was paler and sweat covered his body. "M-Mission c-complete." He said before collapsing face first into the ground. "O-Ow."

Kurenai was the first to reach his side and turned him over to place his head in her lap. Sakura kneeled on his other side as green chakra covered her hands. She hovered them over his body until he reached out and grasped her arm.

"Don't even bother." He said tiredly. "My body will reject your healing juices." He tried to say jokingly but it ended up sounding raspy.

Sakura scowled as Kurenai instinctively ran her hands through his hair. Mei looked around and frowned. "Where's the Sanbi?"

Naruto chuckled painfully. "Ole Turtle-Paws is in a better place." He then lifted himself a bit off Kurenai and looked at the newly created desert. He swiped his hand and the group stood amazed yet again as water surged from the all the sides and covered the desert. Soon a newly created ocean was made and Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm ready." He whispered before passing out in Kurenai's lap.

' _I-Is he even real? Am I looking at a God?'_

-(Somewhere in Mizu)-

"Kukuku we could get a thank you." White Zetsu chuckled out and his black half growled. " **Shut it fool! We were lucky enough to make it out of there alive!"** He then turned to his temporary quiet partner. " **The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is nothing like Itachi's reports!"**

Konan nodded ignoring white Zetsu. "Indeed, we must report this to Leader-sama." She then turned to walk out.

"And what about Kyuubi-san and Sanbi-san?" White Zetsu called out. Black Zetsu rolled his eye. " **They both are probably dead along with those Kono-nins."**

"Hmm you're half right plant-man." A voice called out and both Akastuki members looked up to see Tobi sitting on a tree branch. "Sanbi-san went boom thanks to Kyuubi-san." He said with a giggle.

"So the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is still alive?" Konan asked and Tobi shrugged his shoulders.

"He might be."

It took all of Konan's willpower not to roll her eyes. "I see. This defiantly changes our plan with one Biju out of the picture." She then looked out at the night sky before look back at the two Akatsuki members. "I don't know how Leader-sama will react to this."

' _Luckily I can change my plans but that brat set me back. No matter, I'll just have to pay a few people a special visit.'_ Tobi thought with a frown behind his mask. _'Tch. Suh an interesting turn of events.'_

-(In Kumogakure)-

"So we should expect your full cooperation then?"

Kumo's kage, who was quite large for his size, hummed as he stared his visitor in the eye. "You do realize that you have started the Fourth Shinobi War." His eyes were narrowed as his two advisors stood by his side. One was an equally large man and another was a smaller man.

"You say Konoha has allied with Suna and Kiri?" The small advisor, Darui, asked and their visitor nodded.

"The stakes have never been higher. If we take out Konoha's weaker allies, it'll leave the village left for the picking. Kumo can gain its 'most powerful village' status and more land, while we in Iwa get to see our long time enemies destroyed." Their visitor said with a grin.

The other larger advisor, A, grunted. "Is that Iwa's real gain?" His eyes narrowed. "Besides didn't one Kono-nin wipe out a battalion of Iwa shinobi? I'm all for war and showing that Kumoaguke IS the strongest village but not if that means wiping out half of our forces!" A said angrily.

"A, calm yourself." The Raikage said sternly and A gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut. "He is right though. I will not make a repeat of the Third Shinobi War, we will not fall like your village did. If our village becomes neutral to avoid defeat then we will."

"A-san, Raikage-san you are correct that it took one Kono-nin to wipe out a battalion but it was their jinchuuriki." All three Kumo-nins eyebrows raised in interest.

"Their jinchuuriki? I thought he went missing for four years?" Darui said and the visitor nodded.

"It did, but it returned and it's more powerful then we expected even with the intel. But that's where everything works in our favor. I have reports that Suna's jinchuuriki is missing and Kiri hasn't seen both of its jinchuuriki since the start of their idiotic civil war. " The visitor walked up slowly and placed a folder down on the Raikage's desk. "Iwa still has two of our jinchuuriki and I believe you guys have two as well?"

"One, for now. Our other went missing a few days ago." The Raikage mumbled as he looked through the folder and it's contents. "So the Yonbi and the Gobi? Interesting, still weaker than Konoha's Kyuubi and our Hachibi." He then rubbed his peppered beard. "Still once we recover Yugito, the Kyuubi will be defiantly overpowered." He then turned to an angry A. "Where is your brother?"

"Raikage-sama you cannot be serious?! Bee may be an idiot but he's a human and my brother not some weapon to be used in war!" A all but yelled and the visitor chuckled.

"That's actually what jinchuuriki's were made to be. These things are weapons of war like a kunai or sword-" The visitor jumped back to avoid a leg drop from A. His foot went through the floorboard as his hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Call my brother or Yugito a thing and we'll see how long your head remains on your shoulders!" A growled out. "You have no idea what life is like for someone who holds something so evil and destructive!"

"A!" The Raikage yelled as he slammed his hand on the desk, nearly breaking the thing in two. "When in war situations we have to evaluate all our opinions and last time I checked both Bee and Yugito have full control over their bijus! You're far too attached to them, which is another reason why I was named Raikage and not you!"

A snorted. "That's my brother and adopted sister you're practically selling out there!"

"Such is life of shinobis, A." The Raikage said calmly as he sat back in his chair. "This is an opportunity for our village. To be a good kage, you have to put the village first and family second."

A grunted before rushing out of the room. Darui sighed. "I'll go make sure he's not doing anything stupid." He bowed and disappeared in Shunshin.

"Now on to business then." The Raikage said and the visitor nodded with a smirk.

-(With Kurenai)-

Kurenai sighed in content as she stepped out the shower and dried her body with a towel. She wiped the mirror from the condensation caused by the shower. _"I hope he's okay.'_ She thought as she remembered the event from earlier. She then shook her head. _'Of course he is. He's probably trying to fuck one of the nurses or something.'_

She wrapped her body in the towel and opened the door to the bedroom. _'These thoughts are going to make me go insane.'_

"Fuuuuck Kurenai-chan." Came Naruto's voice as he looked up at her from her bed. "I can never forget how beautiful you are even when scared shitless."

Kurenai calmed down her heart rate and raised an eyebrow at the perfectly fit demon in her bed. "How the hell did you get in here?" His mouth opened to say a smartass comment but she held a hand up to stop him. "Don't answer that. Why are you out of the hospital? Sakura said you should be in there all night."

Naruto snorted before reaching over on the nightstand and grabbing his tall glass bottle. "Sakura also said I should attended therapy for my 'alcohol obsession'." He took a quick swig before looking Kurenai up and down. "Besides I miss you." His now blue eyes ran over Kurenai's body before settling on her face.

Kurenai crossed her arms. "Oh now you missed me? Whatever happened to Ino or Saya? Not getting enough attention from them or any other girl around us?"

Naruto frowned and in a flash, he was in front of Kurenai. "You're still mad at me? For what Kurenai?" Kurenai braced herself against the door as he pressed tightly against her. "We all know you can't ignore me forever. And I rather go straight back to hell than to sit around and see you fucking that loser across the hall. **You are mine."**

Kurenai felt her legs wobble as he kissed softly along her neck and in a blink of an eye he was gone. She panted lightly as she felt where is kissed were. She felt core getting heated. "I-Im not sleeping well tonight. Damn you."

-(With Naruto)-

"Son of a bitch." Naruto said with a sigh as he fell back on his bed in his hotel room. He placed his bottle on the floor behind laying back down and staring at his roof. "Why are women so damn difficult to understand?" He grumbled to himself. He held up a hand and twirled his index finger. A small glob of water appeared and floated above his finger.

A smirk came to his face. "My control seems to be better than I thought. Good, I don't have time for practicing control." He opened his palm and the glob fell in it before steaming up and turning into a small flame. "My affinity for fire still seems to be the dominant one. Fair by me." He clenched his fist and extinguished his flame before hearing a knock at his door.

He groaned before getting up and grabbing his bottle. "I swear on your life, you better have a good ass reason for disturbing me." He as he opened the door to reveal an ANBU member. "Oh fuck. What did I do this time?"

"Mizukage-sama requested your immediate presence, Kono-nin." Came the monotonous reply from the masked nin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before taking a swig of his drink. "Does she?"

-(Mizukage office)—

Mei sighed tiredly as she rubbed her aching wrist. Going along with the Kono-nin did not come without its consequences. Unfortunately for Mei that involved a pile of paperwork. "Damn Ao." She whispered as she placed another paper on top of the pile. "Teaching me a lesson he said. Well how bout I melt your dick off."

"Aww do I need to kill someone?" Naruto said from behind her. "My fingers been itching to murder something."

Mei smirked as she stopped her work. "Killing my advisor would only pose me with more troubles."

Naruto snorted and walked to the front of her desk. "Your mind is telling you no but," he looked her up and down with a smirk. "everything else is telling me yes."

Mei chuckled as she got up and walked around to lean back on her desk. "Ao has been with me ever since I was appointed commander of the rebel army."

Naruto held his hands up in a surrender fashion. "Alright, alright I get it. Now I know you didn't summon me to talk about hypothetically killing your advisor."

Mei crossed her arms as she stared at him, more specifically his eyes. "I never knew you had blue eyes Naruto-kun. What happened to those scary black ones?" She said with a small smirk and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why so curious about my eyes Mei-chan?"

"I know, Naruto-kun." Mei said with the grin on her face. Naruto looked confused and even tilted his head. "I know what your are."

Mei saw the gears in Naruto's head working as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh? And what am I, Mei-chan?"

"You're a demon, more specially a demon of a higher rank since you can throw elemental attack around like it's nothing." She said simply. "Sake?" She offered as she pointed to the bottle that laid at the corner of her desk.

Naruto grinned as he nodded. "That's some investigation you've done there. And before you ask, only a few people know including the Hokage and Kurenai." Naruto said as he down the cup Mei gave him. "Someone's been studying lately."

Mei slowly drank her cup. "I've always been curious to the lore. Now my next question, what really happened to the Sanbi?"

"You're looking at him." Naruto said with a chuckle as he drank his third cup. "We when you consume a demon, it becomes part of you. It makes a new identity within you." He clarified.

"So how many?"

Naruto grin widened. "Seven."

Mei chuckled. "kinda small don't you think."

"Well does it matter if you have the power to eradicate an entire village without a sweat." Naruto chuckled back. "Now that you know all this information, what are you going to do with it?" He walked closer and placed his hands on her hips. "What if I don't want anybody knowing any information about me?" He said as he trailed his fingers upward.

She wrapped one arm his neck and trailed her other hand up and down his bare chest. "Here's a question. What if I want to help you in your goals, whatever they may be?" Her right leg wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to her.

"And what's in it for you?" Naruto asked as he trailed a hand up her arm.

"The enjoyment of it all." Mei said as she stroked his beard. "And may be something more _intimate."_

"You sure?"

"Mmm yes."

"You will gain some powerful enemies."

"I'll turn them to paste."

"You could die."

"I'll go out with a fabulous bang."

"Kami, I want to fuck you."

"What's stopping you?"

With that invitation Naruto crashed his lips into Mei's. His hands went from around her hips to her ass as he pressed his body tighter against hers. He slowly began to ground his hardening length against her clothed entrance earning a moan from the auburn-haired beauty.

Mei trailed her nails down his bare back as her legs wrapped around his waist tighter. She made the first move and unzipped his pants. She dipped her hands inside his pants and quickly got a feel of him. "Someone's been hiding a real monster." She said as they separated lips. She pumped him a few times as he kissed and sucked along her neck. "Mmm yeah there." She gasped.

Naruto grabbed her large breasts and squeezed the flesh between his hands getting another moan out the woman. "These clothes are bothering me." Naruto said with a grin and proceeded to rip her dress in two and threw the pieces behind.

"Oh you're an animal!" Mei exclaimed as Naruto immediately removed her bra and latched onto a nipple. "Momma likes!" Naruto rubbed her thighs as he sucked and nipped at her erected nipple. He moved a hand closer to her heated core and Mei jumped in his arms. "Yes!"

Naruto sank to his knees leaving kisses along her body until he got to her clothed entrance. He kissed the inside of her thighs making sure to leaving his marks around there before peeling her black lacy underwear off. He licked up and down her wet slit before taking her budding nub into his mouth.

"Ohh fuck!" Mei moaned as she tighten her grip on his hair, almost painfully. She never had a man pay this much attention to her and she felt her vision wavering. "Kami, Naruto-kun!" Naruto lapped away at her entrance before kissing his way back up her body. "Fuck the foreplay! I wanted you so bad!"

"Skipping the appetizers eh? Fair enough." Naruto said before he found himself flat in the floor his pants gone from his body. He blinked a few times as Mei straddled him and grinned. "Well this is defiantly new." Naruto said before Mei connected their lips together and slipped his shaft into her wanting heat.

Mei moaned into kiss and rocked her hips roughly against his. Naruto grabbed her hips and thrust himself up in her. They went at this for a little bit with Mei grinding and slapping herself down on his lap and Naruto thrust upwards. The office was filled with their moans and grunts.

Soon Mei found herself bent over her desk as Naruto teased her entrance. "Now it's time for me to fuck you stupid." He said with a devious grin and before Mei could even ask what that meant Naruto shove all his length inside of her. Mei opened her mouth but nothing came out. Naruto place his hand down by her sides as he barreled through into her.

The desk squeaked and groaned against the force and pressure. Mei finally found her voice as her moans quickly got louder and louder. She tried to reach and grab something to help but she couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure she was feeling from behind. "F-Faster!" She stuttered out and Naruto grinned as he complied.

The sound of skin slapping and Mei's moans-turn screams eachoed around the office. "Oh shit." Naruto grunted as he felt himself getting close. Mei felt her vison blur as the dam finally broke and all she felt was pleasure. She fell limp against the desk and Naruto kept up his tempo. "Fuuuuck." He groaned as he unloaded himself in her. He lightly panted and he laid on Mei's back.

"O-oh no w-we are not done." Mei said through her pants and gasps. "W-We have a-all night and there's still two holes you need to fill."

Naruto's grin almost broke his face. "I'm gonna love this new-found partnership."

* * *

 **Yuuup there it is. Now we all knew this story is most non-canon as fuck so I hope not to get any shit for the kage switch. Don't worry it's relevant to the plot.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto finally meets his ultimate fear.**

 **Until next time**


	13. Respecting and Fearing

**I'm back and in case this is uploaded after the Holidays, Happy Holidays everyone. Alright, finally the moment many of you have been waiting for, it has finally happened. This is pretty long chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. I literally almost ripped my hair out trying to write out certain scenes.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 **' _Demon Thinking'_**

Justus/Attacks

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **Respecting and Fearing**

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed as he and the rest of the Kono-nins stood outside the gates of Kiri. "I thought we would never leave!"

Mei giggled while Aoi glared and Sakura face-palmed. "At least show the village AND its Mizukage some respect." She scolded and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's quite all right Sakura-san, I'm sure some of you are feeling a little homesick." The Mizukage said with a smirk which Naruto returned. "Though I wouldn't mind if _some_ of you stayed a little while longer." Mei's smirk grew as she felt few glares in her direction.

"Ahem, of course Mizukage-sama." Asuma said as he walked forward and opened his palm to Mei. "It was a pleasure and an honor to assist you, Mizukage-sama." He said with a wide smile and Mei shook his hand.

"Same could be said to you and your team, Asuma-san." She said as she looked in Naruto's direction and the demon winked at her. "Konoha should be visited by an ambassador in the following week."

"I'll make sure Hokage-sama is aware."

Naruto walked forward and held his hand out in the same fashion as Asuma. "Despite the shitty humidity, I guess I had some fun." The demon said with another wink. Mei looked down at his hand and then at his face before wrapping her arms around him, shocking her advisor, and pressing the man into her soft chest.

"M-Mei-sama!" Ao exclaimed.

"Oh, hush Ao." Mei said as she broke the hug and gave Naruto a sensual smirk. "He _did_ defeat the Sanbi after all. He deserves _something_ more than a simple hug." She then grabbed his chin, turned his face to the side and gave him a searing kiss on the cheek. The mark sizzled as she left his face.

"Ouch." Naruto said with a wide smirk.

Kurenai clenched her fists before sighing to herself. "We should get moving. It's best to get to Hokage-sama as quickly as we can." She spoke through clenched teeth something only Naruto and Mei caught.

Naruto coughed into his hand. "Yeah Kurenai-chan is right. We are in a war you know." He reminded everyone and Kurenai gave him a look before looking away. He gave Mei one final look over before turning around and started walking away from the gates. "Oi!" The demon called out to his team. "Bring your asses!"

-(Few days later: Somewhere in Iwa)—

"Ahh Raikage-dono," The Tsuchikage said with a grin as he held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you even under these circumstances."

The Raikage looked down at the Tsuchikage's hand with visible distain. "We all know why we're here, more specifically why I'm here." Iwa's Kage brought his hand down with a frown on his face. "We are only temporary allies trying to achieve similar goals. After this petty war is over and Konoha is crushed, I will not hesitate to show you who's THE strongest village in the elemental nations."

"Seems like someone's not over the Third Shinobi War." One of the Tsuchikage's advisors and messengers said with a smirk.

"Careful _worm,_ it would be a shame if you were to get crushed." The Raikage said with narrowed eyes.

The Tsuchikage's other advisor, a man almost as big as the Raikage, stepped forward. "You should be careful _Raikage-sama_. Strong as you may be, you and your," He looked at Darui and an another Kumo-nin, named C, in amusement. " _little_ men couldn't handle the full strength of Iwa."

"Is that a threat, Rock-head?" C shot back as he fingered the katana on his back.

The large Iwa-nin scoffed with a smirk as he grabbed the large Warhammer on his back. "You wanna dance princess?"

"Buru!" The Tsuchikage said commandingly and the large man, Buru, scoffed as he relaxed. "We came here to discussed plans, you can settle whatever you have started after Konoha is defeated." He then turned to his other advisor. "Where is that damn snake, Shen?"

"Kukuku, I didn't know I'd be missed so dearly." Orochimaru said with a chuckled as he appeared out of the corner with Kabuto and Sasuke at his side.

"You can't be serious?" The Raikage said with a raised eyebrow. "You got this weakling on your side Tsuchikage _-dono_? It's no wonder you needed my help." He said with a deep chuckle and both his nins smirked.

"Kukuku Raikage-sama, it's a surprise to see your village here. What's wrong, tired of being irrelevant?" Kabuto fired back with a smirk. C quickly brandished his katana and rushed at the glasses wearing nin only for his sword to be blocked by Sasuke's lighting covered one. His Sharingan spun widely and C widen his eyes before jumping back.

"A Uchiha huh?" C said with a grin. "Interesting, I've always wanted to fight one."

"And it'll be your last battle." Sasuke said impassively.

' _Kami, this is going to be difficult'_ The Tsuchikage thought as he observed everyone. _'But if we can work together long enough Konoha will have no chance against us. I will finally have my revenge.'_

-(With Naruto)-

"Damn I really need to get my back checked out." Naruto said to himself as he tried to lay back on a tree. They still had some hours before they were back in Konoha and he couldn't wait. "Maybe I'll get Tsunade-chan and Shizune-chan to give me a message," He closed his eyes as he heard the conversations from the rest of his group by the camp fire. "And then I can _give_ them a message."

He was a few meters away from the general area of the camp, just how he liked it. He sipped on his drink he managed to nab from Kiri and tried to get comfortable. His sensitive nose and ears picked up movement and he sighed to himself. "H-Hey Naruto." He opened his eyes to see a timid Ino looking away from him.

Naruto refused the urge to roll his eyes and took another swig. "Ahh Ino and what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ino bit her lip as if she was debating something. "I-I-I just wanna ask a question." She said as she thought back to her conversation with Sakura.

 _-(Flashback: in Kiri)-_

" _Hey S-Sakura!" Ino called out to her best frenemy. Sakura looked at her strangely, the blonde had been quiet ever since they completed their mission. "Y-You knew r-right?" Sakura was confused before it downed on her._

" _That Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi?" The pinkette said and Ino nodded. Sakura sighed to herself. "He told us after the Iwa invasion. I was pretty surprised too."_

 _Ino bit her lip. "You're-You're not scared of him? He has the power of the same beast that almost destroyed Konoha."_

 _Sakura sighed again and looked at her friend as she sat on her bed. "Don't get me wrong. Naruto changed over the years. I mean when we I finally found him he was so cold and so distant from me. I thought to myself, this couldn't be the same goofy baka that promised to bring back Sasuke-kun." She explained as she then looked to the ground. "When we saw Sasuke-kun, Naruto was really going to kill him and I have a feeling that he would've succeed if Orochimaru hadn't intervened. After the Iwa invasion came we were in the hospital when he told us everything."_

 _Ino sat down next to her. "What did he tell you?"_

 _Sakura just shook her head. "It's almost too much to say." She then looked Ino in the eye. "Naruto is not Kyuubi." Ino looked almost relieved and placed a hand on her heart._

" _Ok good I was scared-" She started before Sakura interrupted_

" _He is something far worse."_

 _-(Flashback End)-_

"So, what's this question you wanna ask so bad?" Naruto said almost mockingly as he broke Ino out of her thoughts. "If it involves killing someone, then it's a yes." He said with a grin as Ino remained silent. "Oh come on it was a joke." He whined. _'Mostly.'_

"W-Who are you?" She asked and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Simple, I'm The Great Womanizer of the South, the three-time Shi no Gēmu Champion, and the sexiest thing to pop out of Kami's ass since, well, the dawn of time." He said with a smile as he stood up and took Ino hand in his. She giggled slightly as a thin blush covered her cheeks. "Naruto, at your pleasurable service." He said with a grin and kissed her hand.

"Kami, you're such a dork." Ino said with an eyeroll. "But seriously."

The grin never left his face as he brought his body close to hers. "It's true I _had_ the Kyuubi in me, but it's gone. All that's left is the power it gave me." Naruto said seriously as he trailed his eyes up and down her body before turning away and laying back against the tree. "What you think of me after that is your own opinion." He finished with a yawn. "Now if you don't mind I like to catch a few hours before I'm called to night watch duty."

Ino hesitantly nodded and walked away. "You're a strange character Naruto-san." Saya called out from her spot on a branch above Naruto. "You're indifferent to a lot of things." She said and Naruto scoffed.

"Well that's a way to put it." He said almost sleepily.

"Do you not fear anything?" She asked and Naruto opened his eyes to looked at the night sky.

"Not anything, but someone."

-(The next day)-

"Don't worry Shikamaru were almost home." Chouji said to his best friend as he munched on some chips.

The Nara only sighed heavily. "Troublesome, this walk is troublesome." He complained and Ino and Sakura both rolled their eyes.

"No one's telling you to walk with us you know." Ino said annoyingly and Shikamaru only sighed more.

"Kami, you're almost as bad as that baka." Sakura pointed out and Naruto shot her a glare. "All you need is a bottle of sake and no one would be able to tell the difference."

Naruto snorted. "Please, he wished he was me." Cue the eye roll from his teammate. "I mean look at this wonderful beard. I should be place in the bingo book for how deadly my looks are." Suddenly Naruto sniffed the air and froze. He tapped his foot on the ground before his clenched his fists.

"For fuck sake Naruto, how far is you head up your-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Naruto rushing into the forest. "The hell? Naruto!"

"What was that all about?" Asuma asked and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to follow him." Kurenai said as she quickly followed the demon.

"Wait Kurenai!" Asuma called out before cursing. "Shit! Come on guys and stay focused. I don't know what's going on but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yes, Asuma-sensei!"

-(With Naruto)-

"Shit, shit, shit!" The demon cursed as he landed on a tree branch. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" He continued tree hopping till another road was revealed to him. "Just my fucking luck!" He said harshly to himself. He crouched on the branch he was standing on and saw two figures slowly making their way down the road, in the opposite direction of Konoha. They both had the Akatsuki robes on and one in particular had a large scythe strapped to his back.

But Naruto eyes were only on the unconscious and beaten blond woman on one of their shoulders.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked as she finally caught up to him. "What's wrong?" She then looked to see the two men and her eyes narrowed. "Akatsuki." She then looked to her side only to find Naruto missing again.

-(With the Akatsuki members)—

"So then I fucking say, 'Yo hop of my dick before I use you're intestines as a fucking jump robe.' And this guy I fucking kid you not shits and pisses himself." Hidan laughed and Kakuzu rolled his multi-colored eyes.

"What a dumb story and waste of time." Kakuzu said gruffly as he adjusted the blond woman on his shoulders.

Hidan frowned. "Nah man it gets good! It's fucking called patience! Didn't you fucking hang out with that fire crotch Sasori?" His partner only grunted his answer and Hidan glared. "Yeah well fuck you too, you undead bastard."

"Oh, I'm quite curious to see where your story goes." Naruto said as he appeared in front of them. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were hardened. Both members froze and looked at each other. Naruto chuckled as he held out one hand. "Give me the scary she-cat on your shoulder and I'll fucking disappear."

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes while Hidan laughed. "No can do buddy." He then rushed at Naruto with his scythe drawn. Hidan yelled as he swiped at Naruto, only for the latter to catch one of the blades in his hands. Two fingers were in front of his chest.

"Bang!" Naruto said calmly and Hidan flew back with smoke coming from his body. Kazuku watched impassively and moved out of Hidan's way.

"Interesting." The man mumbled. "Spiky blonde hair. Whiskers. Resemblance to the Konoha's Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato." He listed off and Naruto smirked. "You must be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"Half right, Mr. Ugly-ass." Naruto insulted. "Now I hate repeating myself but I'm feeling generous. That probably pissed pussy on your shoulder, give her to me." Naruto said seriously and Kakuzu just stood in his spot.

"Oi! Jackass that fucking hurt!" Hidan called out from his spot on the ground and slowly stood up to reveal a smoking hole in his chest. "Hey Kakuzu-fucker come fix this!" Naruto raised an eyebrow and Kakuzu groaned. "I'm coming for your head you blond fuck-bucket!" Hidan pointed out as Kakuzu walked over to his partner.

"Naruto!" Asuma called out as the rest of his group landed next the demon.

"Oh, great the bastard brought friends!" Hidan called out angrily as black stiches came out from Kakuzu's robe.

"The Akatsuki got someone I want." Naruto said simply as he cracked his neck. Sakura looked at them and narrowed her eyes.

"The girl on their shoulders?" She asked and Naruto chuckled.

"That 'girl' is another jinchuuriki and the scariest human on this fucking plane." Naruto said. "But it's good that you guys are here, take care of Slice-and-Dice for me." He flexed his fingers. "Mr. Steal My Girl is mine." He then rushed forward ignore Asuma's command.

"Damn, Kurenai-chan! You and your team help out Naruto, we got this other guy." Asuma said

Kurenai nodded. "Right, let's go."

Hidan's wounds were almost stitched together as he frowned at his partner. "And why didn't you catch me! Talk about fucking loyalty!" Kakuzu finished and both quickly jumped back from the fist that dug into the earth. Naruto quickly ripped his hand out and the ground shook as spikes spurted from the ground.

Kazuku dodged the spikes and placed the woman on the ground. "Kyuubi jinchuuriki, goes by Naruto Uzumaki. A genin from Konoha, recently been discovered after his four-year disappearance. New found ability to manipulate the elements. Did I miss anything?"

"Heh, spot-on." Naruto said as he clenched his fist and lightning covered his limbs. He then rushed forward with a fist aimed at Kakuzu's face. The older nin ducked under it and sent out a kick of his own that was blocked by Naruto's forearm. Kazuku ignored the minor shock he got and jumped back. The lightning quickly covered his entire body and Naruto smirked. "Yoroi: Raiton!"

Thanks to his experience Kakuzu manage to duck under Naruto's kick before the demon disappeared. Kakuzu eye narrowed and he grabbed the fist that almost licked his face. "Mmph impressive." He said with little interest and Naruto grinned. The both separated and Kazuku did a few hand signs. "Doton: Doryudan!" The ground shook as a large earth covered dragon busted from the ground but Kakuzu wasn't done and did a few more hand signs. "Katon: Karyudan!" 

The two elemental dragons swirled around each before heading towards Naruto. His armor cackled and he grinned. "Alright time to be a badass." He opened his palms as the lightning around him swirled upwards and a dragon mad of lightning appeared and flew around before changing at the enemy dragons.

 **BOOOOM**

Kazuku narrowed his eyes as smoke covered the area. He successfully dodged a super powered punch and swatted Saya's tanto out of her hand and kicked her out the way. He jumped up to avoid the shuriken thrown at him and quickly sent out a kick to Sakura. The pinkette grinned as she disappeared into flower petals.

Kazuku heard a roar and looked to see multiple ink beasts charging at him. The Akatsuki member grunted and sent an axe kick to the snout of a bear before doing a few handsigns. "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" A blast of air was all he needed to clear the area of the beasts.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed, his team by his side. "Resourceful guy isn't he?" The demon grinned as he looked behind him to see the unconscious blonde woman. "These Akatsuki people are very interesting."

"All jokes and games to you, Baka." Sakura huffed. "By the way, thanks Kurenai-sensei." The crimison eyed woman sent her a nod. "All right any plans?"

"You mean besides kill him?" Naruto said with a chuckle and Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"I guess as much." Sakura mumbled. Kakuzu walked closer to the group and saw his target behind them. The multi-colored eyed man only groaned and looked over at his partner.

-(With Hidan)-

"Man, I really have to fucking hand to ya!" Hidan bellowed out as he jumped over Chouji's enlarge fist and tried to swipe at Ino only for her to block him with a kunai. "You jackasses know how to make a man bored." Asuma gritted his teeth as he sliced Hidan's chest but the man only laughed and kicked him away.

Shikamaru knelt and sent his shadow out to Hidan's way. Hidan grinned as he dodged them till he was caught in Chouji's fists. "Gotcha you slippery bastard!" Chouji said. "What should I do Asuma-sensei?"

"How bout get your dirty fucking hands off me!" Hidan said with a smile.

"let's try to get him unconscious. We'll let the IT department deal with him." Asuma said and his students nodded at him. "Ok, Shikamaru!"

"Right." The normally lazy chunin said and he placed his hands in his family's handsign. "Chouji hold him down. Ino, when I get him make him see stars."

Ino smirked and already had her hands up. "Way ahead of you lazyass."

"Ok goo-" Shikamaru started.

"Argh!" Chouji grunted as multiple scratches appeared on his hands. His hands opened and Hidan laughed and he shouldered his scythe.

"Oi asshole, I had it all covered!" Hidan called out to his teammate before grinning and fell on one knee. "Jashin-sama I know I have played with these heathens far enough. Allow me to send to you as sacrifices for your greatness." Hidan prayed as Asuma came running at him. "Now the first one."

Asuma sent out a few swipes and Hidan took little focus on them as he swung his scythe. Asuma jumped back just in time to for Ino to throw a few kunai with explosive tags at the foul-mouthed Akatsuki member. Hidan deflected all the kunais and grinned as smoke covered his form.

"Fuck where did he-" Asuma muttered before his eyes widened. "Ino down now!" Ino quickly ducked and with a sharp clang Asuma pushed against Hidan's scythe. Hidan grinned as he applied more pressure and Asuma gritted his teeth. "Shikamaru!"

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!" The Nara said and Hidan quickly nicked Asuma's cheek before freezing in his spot. His shadow, now connected to Shikamaru's, wavered before the shadows shot out and gripped his limbs. Some even pierced non-vital parts of his body completely immobilizing him. "Success." Shikamaru grunted out with a beam of sweat going down his face.

"Forgive me Jashin-sama! These motherfuckers will soon drop down like flies I promise you!" Hidan yelled out before laughing manically as he twitched his fingers. Shikamaru grunted and clasped his hands tighter together.

"Ino!" He called out and Ino nodded and pointed her hands to the swearing Akatsuki member.

"All right here it goes-" The ground suddenly shook violently as spikes prodded everywhere. "Shit! Guys Move!" Ino yelled as she quickly escaped to the trees. Shikamaru cursed but eventually released his justu and hoped back as well.

Hidan laughed as he was pierced from all sides by the stone spikes. He lifted his scythe blades near his mouth and licked the small bits of blood that was on it. "Finally, Jashin-sama I offer this coming sacrifice in your name. My I be blessed in you name!" He finished with a cackle as his skin turned black with white paint on his face resembling a skull. The spikes disappeared back into the ground and Hidan's grin widened as Team 10 appeared. He took out a metal spiked rod and impaled his hand, allowing the blood to drip freely. He drew a strange symbol with his blood before laughing and stepping in the symbol.

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino asked.

"Go for the kill, he's obviously too difficult to subdue." He said and his team nodded. Asuma took out his trench knives and charged. Hidan grinned and pierced his thigh. "Agh!" Asuma yelled out in pain before collapsing on the ground with a blood stain appearing on his thigh. "Wha-Argh!" He then grabbed his right arm in pain.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru called as he rushed to his sensei's aid. Hidan laugh as he didn't block Ino's kunais and let them hit his shoulder which enacted another cry of pan from Asuma. "Sensei!" Shikamaru looked over to a laughing Hidan and then to Asuma before it clicked. "GUYS STOP!"

"Aww why you'd stop? I was enjoying that! Hahahah!" Hidan bellowed manically.

"Sensei!" Ino said as green covered her palms. "How? He even didn't even touch him."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he stood up. "He didn't have to. Chouji, whatever it is we can't hurt him. Whatever wounds he has Asuma-sensei gets." Chouji nodded.

"So we have to capture him?" And Shikamaru groaned but nodded. Chouji allowed his hands to get bigger and shot them towards Hidan who only grinned.

A foot came and connected itself with Chouji's face sending the man tumbling away into the dirt. "Chouji!" Shikamaru called out as another figure stood in front him. Kakuzu dodged Shikamaru's punch and grabbed the man by the throat. "Couldn't do the work by yourself, idiot." He said impassively and Hidan frowned.

"Oi asshole we ain't done here!" Naruto called out before he tackled Kakuzu making him drop a gasping Shikamaru. "Come on buddy you gotta finish me off first before you go around and fuck with other people." The demon grinned and looked down at Shikamaru before over at Hidan. "Well this is interesting."

"N-Naruto-" Shikamaru gasped out but Naruto completely turned his sights on Hidan.

"Soon I'll kill all of you in the name of Jashin-sama!" The crazed immortal called out and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Jashin? I knew that weak idiot has dumb followers but this is ridiculous." Naruto said with a grin as he crossed his arms. "Giving away immortality to mortals like it's fucking candy. Man, I gotta rip this guys' head off."

Hidan frowned and glared at the demon. "How dare you, you dirty heathen! I'll rip your spine out for spitting on Lord-"

"Yeah yeah, get in line." Naruto interrupted with a grin. "In fact I'll send you to your little Jashin-sama because I'm feeling so graceful." He lifted a finger and Hidan grinned as well.

"Naruto don't!" Shikamaru said as he got in front of the demon. "You can't, you'll kill Asuma-sensei."

' _Not like I liked him anyways.'_ Naruto thought as the rest of his team appeared behind him.

"Go on ass-AHHHHHH!" Hidan gripped his head and dropped his metal spike. Black and dark red fire surrounded his form as the symbol underneath him glowed. Kakuzu watched in fascination at his partner as did the rest of the Kono nins. Naruto eyes narrowed and he shoved Shikamaru out of his way.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the prince of bitches himself." He taunted out and a dark chuckle filled the clearing.

" **And if it isn't the prodigal leech. What happened? Hell too much for you? Or maybe your fear of death made you escape."** The demonic voice called out from Hidan's body. His body was still black and white but his eyes were a dark red almost black color. **"Here in the human plane Kukuku. Weak."**

Naruto frowned. "Please you're lucky that you suck your master's dick well enough to be allowed access to the human world." Jashin growled and Naruto eyes narrowed. "Speaking of Master, where is he?"

Jashin chuckled manically and it scared a couple of the kono-nins. " **So the rumors are true? MWAHAHAHA! What makes you think you have the power to defeat my master? You would be blast away and squashed like the weak bug you are."**

"What?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto clenched his fist. "What the hell is he talking about?!"

Jashina chuckled. " **Stay of this mortal if you know what's good for you. As for you leech, my master as no time for meaningless demons."** Naruto's hand twitched as Jashin lifted the spike high in the air.

"Kurenai-chan." Asuma gasped out as he finally got to his feet. His knuckles tight in his fist.

"Wait! Asuma sensei?" Ino said as she tried to keep her sensei still.

Asuma gave the silent older kunoichi a grin. "Whatever happens here today, just know that I love you. Please take care of my students, Kami knows Shikamaru needs motivation somehow." He then gave her one last look before charging at the possessed Hidan.

"Wait Asuma!" Kurenai called out but it was ignored. Her hands quickly went through a few handsigns but she was too late.

Asuma yelled as he aimed to tackle Hidan away from the symbol. Jashin grinned as Asuma was caught by Kakuzu who placed the Jonin in a full nelson. **"Helping out a God you didn't believe in huh?"** Kakuzu gave no replay and Jashin chuckled. " **I'll claim this soul for my own!"**

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" Shikamaru yelled and tried to run to him only for Naruto to deliver a sharp punch to his stomach.

Asuma grinned through a bloody mouth as he stared at his enemies. "You're no God! Uzumaki!"

Naruto slammed both his fist in the ground as it shook and opened to reveal a large lave pit. He grabbed his right arm tightly and whips of lava shot out of the pit and on to the legs of the three men, easily burning through their skin. Kakuzu quickly let go of Asuma only for the Jonin to grab on to him tightly. The possessed Hidan quickly stabbed Asuma through the chest with the spike and Asuma finally released Kazuku with a gasp of pain. However, the deed was done and with a clench of his fist, two of the whips drugged the Akatsuki members into the pit while the other one flung a barely conscious Asuma to the side.

"No let me go!" Kazuku yelled as he clawed the ground and was finally tossed into the pit. "I'm IMMORTAL!"

Jashin chuckled evilly. " **Well played leech. We will meet again!"** And with that said the hole finally closed on the two Akatsuki members.

"ASUMA-SENSEI!" A tired Shikamaru ran to his down sensei and flipped him on his back. The rest followed and Team 10 stayed close to their dying sensei. "Sensei." Shikamaru repeated through teary eyes. Sakura and a sobbing Ino quickly placed their green covered hands on the Jonin.

Asuma weakly chuckled. "I-It's no u-use guys. T-Team 10, r-remain strong and f-for the love of K-kami stayed motivated." His chuckles came out as raspy pants of air before he looked over at Kurenai and an impassive Naruto. "P-Protect her U-Uzumaki." He quietly said before closing his eyes.

Team 10 eyes widened and Shikamaru shook his dead sensei. "Asuma-sensei!? ASUMA!?"

Naruto turned around and walked over to where the mysterious blonde woman laid. He knelt by her and looked over her body before focusing on her forehead where an almost invisible seal was on. "Should I remove it now?" He said to himself. After thinking about it he decided to pick her up in his arms. "Rather not deal with her now." He then walked over to the mourning group. "Come, Konoha is only an hour away."

Kurenai nodded slowly as a few tears escaped her face and Naruto eyes softened a bit…well enough for him. Sakura looked at the woman in his arms and then to his face before getting up and offering a hand and a small smile to Ino. Chouji clasped a gentle hand on Shikamaru's back. "Let's go Shika. I'll carry s-sensei."

"It's all your fault." The Nara whispered and everyone looked at him strangely before he stood and charged at Naruto. The demon rolled his eyes and easily kneed the mourning Nara in the stomach and then a kicked to his face.

"You're in mourning so I'll give you this one. Next time I won't be as graceful now let's move." The demon said with little emotion as he turned and started walking to Konoha.

-(An hour later: Hokage tower)-

Tsunade groaned for the umpteenth time as she signed away another document. "Man, this is really getting boring." She stopped and rubbed her wrist while getting up from her chair. She walked over to the window that overlooked the village. "Poor souls." She sighed to herself. "Most of you don't even have a clue what's going on. This war is about to get deadly and I have a feeling hidden villages will get destroyed."

Suddenly the door burst opened. "Tsunade-sama! Kurenai-san and her team returned!" Shizune panted and Tsuande raised an eyebrow.

"Just Kurenai's team?" She said in surprise. _'Good at least Naruto-kun is home.'_

"Well you see we had a bit of a problem coming home." Naruto said as he brushed past Shizune. He still carried the blond woman in her arms as the rest of his team minus Kurenai followed. "Alright let me break the ice with this. Sarutobi-chan ain't with us no more." The demon said and Sakura glared.

"One of our own just died Naruto! You can show some respect to Team 10 and Kurenai-sensei! I mean what if that was Kakashi-sensei or even one of your friends!" She yelled and Naruto placed the women on the couch.

' _Well that explains where Team 10 and Kurenai are at.'_ Tsunade thought sadly.

"We're shinobis 'Virgin-Brow', death comes with the job description. If it makes you feel any better, Sarutobi- _san_ was slayed in combat. Better?" Naruto said with a grunt. "Also, we faced over half of the Akatsuki bitches on this damn mission. I managed to kill at least two, I think."

Tsunade sighed sadly before slowly walking back to her desk. "Shizune." The blond Hokage said sadly. "Prepare funeral arrangements for Sarutobi Asuma." Shizune nodded to her master and quickly left the room. "Now I want you guys to tell me everything, but first, Naruto who is that woman?"

Naruto took in a deep breath as one finger was covered in black fire. "Nii Yugito, the Nibi jinchuuriki of Kumo. Now whatever you guys do, do not, and I repeat not, try to fight her. She's a wild cat." He then poked the center of her forehead with the fiery finger burning the seal that kept her unconscious. "Please don't try to kill me again."

Yugito moaned as her eyes slowly opened. It closed again before they shot open and she stood up from her spot. Naruto backed up with his hands in a surrender fashion and a nervous chuckle. Yugito looked around the room before seeing the demon and charging straight at him. "You deceiving, manipulative bastard!" Her hands were covered in a strange blue fire as she tried to swipe at the demon.

"W-wait Kitty-cat!" Naruto said as he ducked under a swing and signaled everyone to stay back. "Stay calm and I'll explain everything to-" Naruto smacked away her hand and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You." He finished

Yugito hissed much like a cat. "Fine, explain now. Oh and-" She sent chakra straight to her foot and delivered a nasty kick to Naruto's most prized possessions. "That's for leaving me."

"Tsssssss." Naruto sank to the ground, his hands on his junk and looked at her with one eye before falling over to the side.

"Damn." Sakura said with a whistle. "I should start doing that more often."

-(Somewhere in Ame)-

" **Kazuku and Hidan have been killed.** " The Black half of Zetsu reported and the white side nodded. "And the Nibi is in the hands of Konoha. Bot done by the Kyuubi jinchuuriki no less." The white half said with a chuckle and the leader narrowed his eyes.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki is becoming a problem. Kisame, Itachi it's your job to ensure the capture of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." The leader of the Akatsuki looked towards the only remaining pair. "Are numbers are dwindling because of him. Either you'll capture or I will."

The large shark like man grinned. "We're working on it. Right Itachi?" The shark man said to his quiet Uchiha partner.

"Naruto Uzumaki is not like most shinobi's or even humans." The Uchiha said quietly and Konan raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you trying to say Itachi-san?" She asked and Tobi clapped happily next to her.

"Oh, oh is Itachi-chan gonna tell us a story!" The childish man said and Itachi glared at the mask man.

"I know little but it's possible that Naruto-kun might be a demon." The room got quiet and Kisame chuckled.

"Oh, come now you don't mean that Itachi."

"Is there a reason for me to lie, Kisame?" And missing nin from Kiri frowned.

"I see." The leader said with narrowed eyes. "Well then a demon shall be purified by the hands of a God. We have three jinchuuriki's thus far. I want you four to focus on the capture of the Gobi, Yonbi, and Hachibi." The leader said to Kisame, Itachi, Tobi and Zetsu.

" **And of the Kyuubi and Nibi?"** The black half of Zetsu asked.

"I'll shall take care of them. Now you have your orders." With that the four men left, leaving Konan and the leader. "Konan, I need you to do some surveillance. If what Itachi said is true then our whole plan could be ruined."

"Of course, Nagato. When are we actually going to get the Kyuubi and Nibi." She asked and the man's Rinnegan eyes looked at her with little emotion.

"There is no we Konan. I'll need someone to take care of Ame while I'm gone. I shall return with the two jinchuurikis soon. For now, I need an eye in Konoha." Konan face flashed to worry before she stiffly nodded and disappeared in a Shunshin. "So close to a utopia."

-(A few days later Konoha)-

Rained pour over the village of Konoha. The clouds heavily blocked the sun basking the village in a dull gray color. ANBU heavily guarded the gates as mothers urged their kids inside from the rain. Near the Hokage tower laid their graveyard. People gathered to see the finally moments of Asuma Sarutobi as he was being buried next to his father, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"It ain't a funeral till someone cries." Naruto said to himself as took a swig of his drink. He, for the betterment of others, decided to be some ways away from the actual ceremony. He looked around in the crowd and frowned. _'No Kurenai? Shit, she must be taking this hard.'_ He took another gulp and ran a finger through his soaked hair. "Kami, I can feel this shit poofing." Yugito was at his new apartment he recently brought thanks to his inheritance from his late asshole of a father. Of course the guy left him with a house but Naruto just sold the property, refusing to stay anywhere near the place that guy had fucked.

Tsunade and a very adamant Jiraiya argued against it but Naruto just smiled at them. The demon now had enough money to live comfortably and that's all that mattered to him. Yugito offered to go with him but Naruto knew it would be a bad idea on both of their parts.

He doesn't have time to explain to Tsunade why he and Yugito killed someone.

The funeral finally ended with people leaving or talking among themselves. Naruto wiped his mouth from his last sip and turned to walk away. "H-hey Naruto." The demon stopped and turned to see a somber Ino.

"Please tell me you are not going to attack me." He said as he rasied his bottle. "If so give me a warning. Wouldn't want to waste this."

Ino blushed lightly. "N-No. I just wanna say that I don't blame you for…' She looked away and Naruto sighed.

"You don't blame me for the death of your sensei. I got it, thanks." He said as he took another chug. "Just remind your teammates, hate for them to get hurt." Naruto said as he turned around before stopping and looking back at a teary Ino. _'DAMN HUMAN SYMPATHY!'_ Naruto cursed in his head. "I'm sorry about Asuma. We didn't see eye to eye, nor did we like each other but I can respect that he cared for you all. Here." He handed Ino his bottle and lifted her chin up. "You probably need that more than me." And with that said he disappeared in a flash of light.

Ino looked down at the half empty bottle and sighed before taking a gulp. _'Thank you, Naruto,-kun.'_

-(With Naruto)-

"Shit I need to go kill a village or something." Naruto muttered as he appeared in front of a door. "Can't be giving into my human tendencies like that, I'll become a mockery in hell." He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer and Naruto frowned. He placed a hand on the door and closed his eyes. He felt a heartbeat inside before disappearing into a flash and reappeared on the other side of the door.

The apartment was empty and quiet save for the few sniffs coming from inside the bedroom. The demon walked forward and opened the door to reveal Kurenai with her back to him. She held on to a portrait as tears escaped down her face. Naruto debated on what to do before deciding on walking over to her. He placed a soft hand on her shoulders and the crying woman froze and looked at him. She then shot herself into his arms.

"H-He's gone!" She cried out and Naruto groaned internally before hesitantly running his hands through her hair. She got of his grip and looked at the demon. "I don't want to spend m-my remaining life being mad at you. A-A-Asuma's d-death showed me that our lives are short." She went on. "There's no telling when we'll die. I love you Naruto-kun and I understand if you don't want to be with me but please don't leave me. N-Not like h-him!" She said tearing up and Naruto chuckled softly.

"Now who told you I was leaving you?" He softly gripped her chin and brought her face close to his. "I can admit I've been a dick lately and I can be a very promiscuous almost inhumanly so. However, I can count the amount of woman who mean the world to me on one hand." He said as Kurenai straddled his lap. "Sorry to say princess but you're stuck with this evil demon." He grinned out before she connected their lips together.

Kurenai relieved of his shirt as the two began attacking each other's mouths. It was then that Kurenai realized how much she truly missed the touch of her lover. His hands slipped inside her rob ad massaged and rubbed her back before resting on her tits. Naruto gave them squeeze getting a muffled moaned from the beauty on top of him.

Kurenai bit his lip as the blonde demon removed her robe, leaving her in her bra and panties. Naruto put an arm around her waist and flipped their position so that he was on top. He easily removed Kurenai's bra and the kunoichi wasted no time to reconnect their lips. Her hands ran rubbed his chest feeling the hardened muscles underneath his skin. Her hand moved lower and lower, going into his pants of gripping him.

Naruto looked at Kurenai in the eye and with a smirk he removed his pants and shoes leaving them both in their bottoms. Kurenai lifted herself up a bit to tug down his boxers and the demon chuckled as he left kisses along her neck and collarbone. Kurenai moaned as she pumped him and before she knew it she was back flat on the bed.

Naruto quickly removed her wet underwear and licked along her slit slowly. "Mmmm Naruto-kun." Kurenai moaned and Naruto spread both of her legs and guided himself to her wet entrance. "P-Please Naruto-kun." Kurenai begged. "I need you, I missed you."

Naruto bent over and delivered a kiss to her lips before thrusting in her. Her arms shot around his neck and her head tipped back as Naruto placed one hand on the headboard and pumped into her. "Fuck I missed you too!" He groaned and Kurenai moaned against him as she thrusted himself harder and harder into her. She left light red scratches on his back as she tried to stay with reality.

Suddenly Naruto flipped their potions so that she was on top. "Come on, it's been awhile." Naruto said with a sensual grin and Kurenai retuned it. She placed both hands on his chest as she bounced up and down on his lap. Her moans getting louder each time. Naruto gripped her hips and thrusted back into her every time she came down. She would stop momentary to grind heavily against him before going back to bouncing.

' _For fuck's sake, I love this fucking woman!"_

* * *

 **Annd that's it.**

 **Until next time**


	14. Preparations

**Annnd I'm back with another chapter. The questions that some of you ahve been asking will finally be addressed in this chapter an the next. So let's get right into shall we?**

 **"** Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Demon talking"**

 _ **'Demon thinking'**_

"Jutsu/Attacks"

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Preparations**

" _ **Nar…uto."**_

' _What? What is this?'_

" _ **Come to me."**_

' _Who are you?'_

" _ **Come to me Naruto."**_

Naruto awoke with a jolt startling the sleeping beauty on his side. "The hell was that?" Naruto mumbled to himself. A hand gracefully slid over his chest and touched his cheek.

"Is everything alright?" Kurenai asked as she looked him over worryingly. "Was it a nightmare?"

"A nightmare?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. "Demons don't have nightmares." He said as he got up from her broken bed. "Most of us are walking nightmares anyway. Though none of them are as handsome as this devil." He gave her a wide grin before stretching and looking out the window. _'Early morning? Man, Yugito is going to tear me a new one.'_

Kurenai took her time ogling his body and unconsciously licked her lips. "You have to go so soon?" She almost whined and Naruto gave her a small smile before putting on his pants.

"Well I have possibility an angry and horny she-cat waiting to scratch my eyes out at home." He said and Kurenai pouted. "Oh, but I'll be back. **Nothing** will keep me away from you." The demon said with a growl.

Kurenai felt herself give the demon a devious grin as she moved so that she held his face in her hands. "Good, cause it'll be shame to lose all of this." She said as she slowly licked his cheek.

Naruto shuddered and gave the crimson beauty a grin. "I'll be back to deal with **you.** " And with that said he left a grinning Kurenai.

She fell back on the bed. _'Mmm can't wait Naruto-kun.'_ She then looked over to her clock before sighing. _'I better get this over with.'_

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto appeared in front of a bar, scaring the shit out of people around him. "What!?" The demon said as multiple people looked at him. "You people live in a shinobi village, you assholes should be use to this shit!" The villagers quickly turned their gaze and Naruto huffed. "That's what I fucking thought!" He walked in the establishment and right over to the bar area.

The old man looked at the demon with a grin. "Well, well if it isn't the human garbage disposal." He said as he wiped a glass. "Still waiting to hear that you got your ass in the hospital."

Naruto grinned and placed down some cash. "Heh, you're part of the unpopular opinion. Most people are waiting for me to be six feet underground."

The old man chuckled gruffly and placed a tall bottle on the counter. "It would be a blow to my business if you were dead. Nobody in Konoha buys as much drinks as you do." The old man slid the money onto his hands and Naruto opened the bottle. "Hell, you even beat the Hokage by at least 30 bottles and I'm not even adding the ones you drink in here."

Naruto grinned. "Well you know what they say. A bottle a day keeps death away." The old man scoffed in amusement. "Until next time old man."

"Naruto!"

The demon stopped and sighed. _'Please be a sexy female.'_ He turned around to see Chouji running…erm stumbling up to him. ' _Well fuck you too bitch-in-the-sky.'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "So are you gonna be a Shikamaru or a Ino?" Naruto said Chouji looked confused. "Wait," Naruto said as he sniffed the air. "You're drunk? Damn! Only thought you stuffed solids in there."

"L-Listen Naruto." The large man tried to say but he had to hold onto the door. "I…I know-w that s-sensei's…death w-wasn't your f-fault!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Spare me the talk. Ino already talked about it first. Now if you excuse I gotta go die." Naruto said as he turned to leave again.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji called out drunkenly. "B-Be c…careful of Shika. Sensei's d-death hit h-him the h..hardest."

Naruto scoffed. "I have nothing to worry about. It's only because he was grieving that I let that one pathetic move slide. If he tries that again, well I can't promise that he won't be sent to the hospital with broken bone." He gave Chouji one final look over and disappeared in a flash of light.

-(Naruto's Apartment)-

"Finally! Ok." Naruto said as he prepped himself and reached for the handle only for the door to swing open. _'Well there goes my discreet plan.'_

"And the prodigal asshole returns. What's wrong? That red eyed bitch kick you out? I smell her all over you." Yugito said with a frown and Naruto slowly walked passed her into his apartment.

"Hello to you too. Bitch." He mumbled as he took a swig from his drink. He quickly ducked under a flaming kick. "Oi try not to set anything on fire because you're having one of your moments."

Yugito narrowed her eyes. "My moments?! Hmph! Says the queen who almost leveled a village because the alcohol tasted like piss and water!" Yugito shot back and Naruto waved her off.

"And this is coming from the bitch who almost destroyed Kumo's civilian school because some of the girls were 'flirting' with me." Naruto said back before dodging a swipe from her now clawed hand.

"ONE OF THEM WAS PRACTICALLY GIVING YOU A HANDJOB!" She had a feint blue aura surrounding her body and Naruto grinned.

"I'm not seeing your point." He edged and Yugito growled as her eyes turned golden. "It was more action than I was getting from you at the moment." He said with a wide grin.

"You fucking asshole!" Yugito growled as she tackled the demon to the ground. She straddled his waist and sent a punch to his face, Naruto easily grabbed her hand and switched their position so that he was on top. He held her hands above her head but the kunoichi kicked him off her, sending the demon flying into the table. The poor furniture broke under the force and Naruto shook his head get rid of the debris.

Yugito took this time to pounce back on him and sent swipe after swipe to his chest. Naruto headbutted the kunoichi and pushed off him. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your perspective, Naruto put too much strength into his push and effectively pushing Yugito into the couch breaking the thing in two.

"Come on princess I know that didn't hurt." He said with a smirk his chest wound healed completely, leaving the blood. That smirk quickly left his face as one good kick sent the demon down to his knees in pain as he gripped his package. "W-Why must you aim for the goods!?"

"Did that hurt princess?" Yugito huffed out and kicked Naruto in face sending the demon through the wall and into his bedroom.

Yugito ran into the room and sent out an axe kick. Naruto blocked the attack with his forearm before picking the woman up and slamming her on the bed, destroying the bed. Yugito panted and gasped tiredly as she stared at Naruto. The demon stared back at the Nibi jinchuuriki his eyes going straight for her lips. "You're a bitch.' He said in a low voice as his eyes darkened.

"Fuck you, asshole." Yugito growled out before they both mashed their lips together, tasting each other's blood. Whatever hostility they had for each was dulled as they kissed. Yugito broke the kiss momentarily to give the demon a hard slap to the face before retuning her lips to his. Their tongues battle for dominance and Yugito bit roughly in Naruto's lip drawing more blood. Naruto ripped opened her shirt and groped her tits roughly.

Yugito purred loudly before shoving him off her. She eyed the drying blood on his chest before paying attention to the growing bulge in his pants. Naruto moved closer to her, but the blonde kicked him into a wall and rubbed him through his pants as they reconnected their lips. Naruto yanked her braid back roughly leaving her neck opened to him. Naruto bit roughly into Yugito as she removed his pants.

He greedily licked up her blood before turning the woman around facing the wall. He ripped her already ruined pants from her and slammed himself in her. "Fuck!" She screamed as Naruto piston himself in her with more force than he used for any girl so far. In fact, the wall began to crack around them as Yugito gained back her light blue aura.

"You miss being handled like this!?" Naruto said with a fanged grin as he increased his intensity. Yugito responded with loud moans and screams as she used one hand to brace herself against the wall while the other tightly gripped Naruto's hair. The demon gritted his teeth as he quickly slid out of her and threw the jinchuuriki on the bed.

He laid her flat on the broken bed with her ass in the air. He teased her entrance as an idea popped in his head. "Beg for it." He said.

"You wish!" Yugito bit back as she moved to turn around but Naruto grabbed her hands and placed them above her head as he pressed in her.

"Come on Yugi-chan." He said teasingly as he rubbed against her. "You know you can't resist me for long."

"Fine!" Yugito said with frustration. "Fuck me! Make me your bitch!" She looked back at Naruto with her own fanged grin as the aura gained one tail. "Mmmm please Naruto **-kun. Your kitten** **needs some milk.** "

"Ahh, I see Matatabi hasn't been out in a while." He said with a grin and Yugito/Matatabi purred.

" **I've missed you too my violent lover."** Yuigto/Matatbi said as she rubbed her ass against Naruto's harden member. " **Now don't you have a wild cat to tame?"**

Naruto's only response was a grin.

-(Team 8's training ground)-

Kurenai appeared silently on a branch as she watched her students. _'Well at least they remembered to meet up.'_ Usually during the team's meeting the ever enthusiastic Kiba would be arguing with an impassive Shino. Hinata would stand a few inches away looking at her teammates with a small cute smile and blush.

Kurenai smiled faintly at the memory.

But now as she looked her students, Kiba was quiet, like he was in deep thought. Shino was inspecting a bug and Hinata, well, she was the only active one.

"HAH!" The Hyuuga heir yelled as she sent a palm thrust at a tree. The attack left a considerable amount of damage as her hand print was left in the tree. Her Byakugan narrowed almost angrily at the tree before the indigo haired kunoichi sent another thrust at the tree. With a groan the tree toppled and fell to the side with a loud crash and Hinata panted angrily.

"It took two thrust to break the tree." Shino said monotonously.

"I know!" Hinata snapped at him and Kurenai was thoroughly surprised by her tone.

' _Did I do this?'_

Kiba sighed as Akamaru whined at his side. "Don't take you anger out on Shino, Hinata. You asked him to keep count." The dog nin drawled out and Hinata gritted her teeth before focusing on a new tree.

"I will get this attack down in one strike!" The Hyuuga said.

"Yeah, sure, you said that last time." The Inuzuka said as he played with a Kunai.

"Hmph! I don't see you doing anything." Hinata shot back and Kiba frowned.

"Don't feel like it." He said before his and Akamaru's head lifted. Kurenai jumped down from her perch and looked at her team in sadness. "Well look who it is! Tired of getting dicked down by Uzu- I mean Naruto?" Hearing his statement Hinata flashed her eyes in silent anger at Kurenai.

' _They're still angry at me? What would Naruto-kun do in this position? Well he'll probably not give a fuck but he wouldn't let someone talk him down.'_ Kurenai thought before an idea popped in her head. "So I see you guys are still angry."

"Angry?" Kiba said sarcastically. "Finding out that my sensei is fucking doesn't make me angry, it's the fact that she's been fucked by the deadlast turned demon!" Kiba said as he stood up. "Does that make any sense to you sensei? Or did he fuck you stupid?"

' _Well I get why he's mad. Jealousy is one hell of a drug.'_ Kurenai thought. "Fine then let's make a deal then. The three of you against me. If you guys make me yield, I'll end my relationship with Naruto-kun and never mention him again." Hinata's eyes hardened and Kiba raised an eyebrow. "But if I win, you'll have to accept my new-found happiness and," Her eyes softened and teared up a bit. "And you guys become the students that I know and still love."

Her students, yes, even Hinata, look at her softly before they hardened again. "You're on sensei!" Kiba said as Akamaru barked. Shino placed his hands out of his pockets and Hinata got into her family's stance. "Let's go Akamaru!"

' _Hmm been a while since I've sparred with them.'_ Kurenai let out a small smile as she got into her own stance. _'Let's see if they improved.'_ "Don't hold back."

-(Council Chambers)-

Tsuande sat in her chair as she looked around with a frown. "I thought we were discussing strategies?" The blonde Hokage said with a glare.

"We soon will be." Koharu said and Tsuande's glare harden. "But first we need to discuss a few things."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "And that involves the civilian council?" The hermit stood next to his teammate with his arms crossed.

"Of course, now on to the first order of business." Homaru said impassively. "Why were we not informed of this alliance between Kiri?"

Tsunade refused the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm the Hokage, I don't have to report anything to you directly." The old advisors frowned. "Besides having more than one ally against Iwa can be deciding factor in whether we win this war."

"You picked weak villages to ally us with Tsunade." Danzo said. "Suna is the weakest village overall and Kiri is still recovering. If anything, you should've allied with Kumo! Their strength could be almost comparable to ours if we hadn't lost our weapon."

"Yeah thanks to that brat we lost our weapon against Iwa!" A councilman said.

"I still think we should put that monster in the front lines. Once a demon, always a demon!" Another said.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table causing the room to rumble. "You will refer to him as Naruto! Call him anything else and I'll personally punch your head off your shoulders." Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. "Now the Mizukage asked for help in return for her support and I accepted it. Anybody want to say I fucked up?" She threated especially towards the civilian council. Nobody said a word and Tsuande smirked. "Thought so."

"Besides it's too late to ask for Kumo's help." Jiraiya said as he stepped forward. "They've aligned themselves with Iwa and Oto."

Danzo frowned. "That's three Bijus they have on their side." He then stood up. "Not counting the one we have in this village." That seemed to have set off the bomb as the council erupted. Tsuande glared at Danzo in hatred while the man returned her gaze. He raised his hand to quiet the room. "Tsunade tried to keep it a secret from everyone. But I suppose it gives us a chance in this war. Allow me to turn her into the perfect weapon for Konoha."

"Absolutely not!" Tsuande yelled as she slammed both hands on the table breaking the poor thing.

"She's human just like everyone else here!" Jiraiya screamed at him. "All jinchuuriki's are! They are just given a heavy burdened."

"Spare me the talk of peace Jiraiya." Danzo said. "We all know they are made for the betterment of villages, weapons to use at our pleasure. Had your sensei listened to me that boy would've been the perfect solider."

Jiraiya glared at him. "You mean a mindless and emotionless killing machine."

"Hmph you make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade screamed silencing everyone in the room. "Neko!" A cat masked ANBU member appeared kneeling in front of her

"Yes Hokage-sama." The monotone ANBU captian siad.

"Bring Naruto and Yugito-san here." The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a Shunshin. Tsunade sat down in her seat and looked at Danzo. "Let's get her opinion in this Danzo and stop treating her as property."

"Very well but why the boy?" Danzo said as his eyes narrowed.

"For fun."

-(With Neko)-

The ANBU captain appeared at Naruto's new apartment and knocked on the door. _'I hope he isn't with Kurenai. How awkward would that be.'_ There was a muffled grunt and Neko knocked again.

"Excuse me ANBU-san." Neko turned to see a middle-aged woman next door to Naruto. "Are you coming to investigate the fight in Naruto-kun's apartment?"

' _Fight?'_ Neko thought to herself before Naruto's door opened to reveal an almost naked Naruto. His manhood was covered by a bed sheet. _'I can see why Kurenai was hooked!'_ The ANBU captain thought as she gazed on his bloody chest. His neck seemed to have some sort of bright red love mark meaning it was placed there recently. _'Well damn Kurenai and Naruto sure know how to play it rough!'_

"What?" Naruto asked rudely as he yawned. "I don't know if you noticed but I'm a bit busy."

' _Focus, focus.'_ "Hokage-sama has summoned you and someone named Yugito to the council chambers." Neko said in her monotone voice and Naruto raised a single eyebrow.

"Really now? Yo bitch!" Naruto called back and Neko narrowed her eyes before her mask.

' _No way he couldn't be?'_

A blonde woman with bruises and blood around her body and face came into view. She wore a large shirt that dubbed as a dress for her. "What is it?" She shot back with a glare towards the demon.

' _He is?! What a low, no-good bastard!'_

"Please tell me you didn't kill anybody while I was gone?" Naruto asked with a devious grin.

"You mean when you were fucking that bitch? No, not yet at least." Yugito spat back and Naruto chuckled.

"Well get properly dressed. Hokage-chan wants to have a talk with us." Yugito flipped him off and walked back into the destroyed room. The demon just chuckled. "What ass amirite?" The ANBU gave him no answer. "You were smart not to answer that." Naruto said with a grin. "We'll be there in a jiffy."

He then closed the door but the ANBU captain still stood there. "Kurenai must know about this." She said before she disappeared to report back to Tsunade.

-(Civilian council)-

"And of the…boy?!" One councilman cried out and Tsunade rubbed her temple.

' _Why are these buffoons still here!?'_ Tsunade thought as the chambers erupted in argument again with the shinobi side against the civilian side.

"Kami, you council is almost as annoying as mine." Yugito called out as she and Naruto appeared in front of the chambers, both held an annoyed expression on their face.

Naruto looked around the room with a bored expression till he landed on Tsunade. The demon grinned and crossed his arms. "Now what do I owe the pleasure Hokage-chan." Some of the councilman gasped in surprise while the rest looked at him like he was crazy.

Tsunade sighed with her own annoyed look. "There's some controversy about your…friend."

Naruto chuckled. "Now what do you guys want with this evil she-cat?"

"Shut it asshole!"

"Yugito-san is it?" Danzo asked as he stood up and Naruto actually narrowed his eyes at him. "We are all well aware of the potential power you possess. Help us in this war and I can personally guarantee that you'll be seen as a hero in this village."

Yugito rolled her eyes. "Sounds like there's a catch."

Danzo didn't waste any time. "You'll have to fight against Kumo."

Yugito tapped her chin as if debating mentally. "What do I get in return?"

"Money, fame, whatever you wish." Koharu said and Yugito grinned.

"I want to be Hokage." Everyone stared her wide eyes with slacked jaws. Some councilmen tried to come up with a defense against that but they ended up sputtering. "Hahahaha! Gotcha idiots." Yugito laughed alongside a chuckling Naruto. "Man, you're right most of them are fucking stupid."

"You tend to know your enemies after living with them for so many years." Naruto said with an evil grin as he scanned each councilmember till his eyes laid on one in particular. ' _Helllllloooo MILF!'_ Naruto thought as he scanned Inuzuka Tsume. "You know some haven't even changed after all these years." Naruto said absentmindedly to Yugito.

The Nibi Jinchuuriki frowned and slapped the demon at the back on his head. "Can you not look like a total idiot when you stare at women."

"Can you not be a total ass." Naruto mumbled but quickly whistled and looked away when Yugito snapped her eyes back to him.

"So you are not going to help Konoha with this war?" Danzo asked with a glare as he gripped his cane tightly. All his plans were beginning to fail and Saya hasn't reported back to him in days. The old war hawk was beginning to get more than frustrated.

"Nahh." Yugito said as she leaned on Naruto who was having a stare down with Tsume. "I'mma sit this one out."

"Such a shame." Danzo murmured "ANBU!" A squad of ANBU appeared and both Jinchuuriki and former Jinchuuriki raised an eyebrow in interest. "Take Miss Yugito down to the IT department. See if we can get any information out of her." The leader nodded and turned towards the two.

"Danzo!" Tsuande yelled as she quickly stood up from her seat. "What the fuck are you doing? ANBU stand down." Yet they didn't and Tsuande clenched her fist. "What? Are you all deaf!? I said stand down!"

"Tsunade." Naruto said as he magically had a drink in his hand. Yugito took his bottle and gulped down some for herself. "Sit down I can handle this." He said with a grin as he snatched back his drink before taking a swig for himself. "Now," he sniffed the air. "Gentlemen. You don't want no problems with me or my pissy associate." Cue Yugito's glare at him. "Listen to your sexy kage and back down. Move any further then I would have to kill you in the most gruesome way in front of all these civilians."

The leader nodded to his squad rushed at Yugito. "Nevermind." Yugito said with a feline grin. "Kono nins are way stupider than Kumo nins."

"Debatable." Naruto said as he quickly grabbed the leader in a chokehold and pointed a finger at on ANBU. "Bang!" A fireball quickly drilled inside of his chest and left a smoky hole. The ANBU member looked down at his hole before collapsing on the ground. Yugito's arms gained a fiery blue aura and with a swipe of her hand, one ANBU was sliced into shreds. His body crumbled down like wet paper and Yugito drove her hands into the chest of the last ANBU. The man squirmed in her impressive grip before letting his body slump.

Now the act of them killing off one the most elites ninja wasn't the scariest thing the council seen.

It was the fact that they did it in two eye blinks.

"So crippled mummy." Naruto said with a grin as he held the squirming ANBU leader. "Give me one reason I shouldn't spray your insides all along that wall behind you." The demon said as he used his other hand to point to the wall behind the war hawk.

"D-Demons!" One councilmember cried out and Naruto laughed

"Thanks for your wonderful observations." He said sarcastically and the councilman whimpered. "You're answer Danzo? My patience is limited."

Danzo sat unfazed yet a bead of sweat could be faintly seen coming down his face. "I see you have forsaken your village boy. You fair well against the ANBU squad but how would you do against the whole shinobi force?" Danzo threatened

Naruto grin gotten wider. _'Tsunade will thank for me for this.'_ "Well you see Danzo-chan, you obviously haven't seen what I did to those Iwa and poor, poor Oto nins." He then engulfed himself in flames unfortunately melting, not burning but melting, the ANBU leader in his arms. "Much like that actually." The demon chuckled out as he threw the carcass into the civilian side.

They squeaked and quickly moved away from the foul sight.

"The real reason you're not like that poor motherfucker over there is because of Tsunade." Naruto said and the buxom Hokage raised an eyebrow. The demon sent a wink over to her. "She's the one to command me. I'm her sword and shield and all she has to do is say the word and your old ass will be saying 'Hi' to the old man in the Shinigami's stomach."

Danzo glared at the smirking demon and then at an equally smirking Tsunade. _'Damn you!'_ "My interest is insure Konoha's survival-"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto interrupted before turning to Tsunade. "Do you need anything else _Hokage-chan_? Maybe some of these villagers need an example?" Some of the council members felt their heartbeat increasing and some even soiled themselves much to the displeasure of the shinobis.

"Only one thing. It's time to reveal your full heritage Naruto." Tsunade said and the grin on his face couldn't get any bigger.

-(In Iwa)-

The Tsuchikage wore a straight face as his advisors, Duru and Shen followed behind him. They passed through a guarded gate and stopped in a clearing with three rocks and a small pond. A man garbed in red armor sat on the center rock in a meditative stance.

"You sure you want to talk to these…things Tsuchikage-sama?" Duru asked and the man's head jerked.

"Silence Duru! These 'things' are our key to victory." The Kage said and the large man grunted. "Now stay back." The Iwa's Kage commanded as he walked closer to the man. "Are you sleeping or mediating, old man?"

The man grunted. "Depends on who's asking." The man said gruffly.

"I have no time to play with you Roshi." The Tsuchikage said with narrowed and Roshi chuckled.

"Well don't beat around the bush _Tsuchikage-sama_." Roshi said mockingly as he turned around to reveal red hair and a tapered beard. "Some of us have less violent things to do. It's almost tea-time for me. Tea helps clear the head of any idiotic ideas." Roshi stepped down from his rock. "You should try some Tsuchikage-sama."

Duru growled as he fingered his Warhammer. "How dare you insult the Tsuchikage monster-ACK!" A large hand tightly gripped Duru's hand that laid by his side. A very tall and broad man stood next to Duru with his right hand tucked inside his robe. His brown eyes looked at Duru with reserved hate as small wisps of steam exited his body.

"Han my boy. Let the large man go." Roshi said with a small smile and Han let go of Duru and jumped o Roshi's side. "So what is it that you want? Han, here is a fan of tea-time." The tall man glared at the Tsuchikage and his advisors. "Don't' worry Han we won't talk to them longer than we have too."

"I need to you and your large associate to deliver a message to a certain Kono-nin." The Tsuchikage said and Roshi laughed.

"Haha right! I forgot we are at 'war' with Konoha. I'm surprised you haven't placed us directly on the battlefield. Heh it wouldn't be one of your dumbest ideas." Roshi said and Han looked at his small mentor. "Who's poor unlucky fella?"

-(Kumo)-

"Naruto Uzumaki?" A blonde woman with tits comparable to Tsunade said in confusion.

The Raikage nodded. "This man single handedly obliterated a battalion of shinobi forces. He's a force to be reckoned with." The blonde woman stood with her team and large sensei. "That's why you need to be extra careful when retrieving Nii Yugito."

"Konoha took miss kitty cat? Man, we'll stomp on those rats!" B, Hachibi's Jinchuuriki rapped out

The Raikage rolled his eyes. "We are not engaging Konoha yet. You all just need to get Yugito back here in Kumo so we can enact our plan with Iwa." The Raikage said. "But do as you must if you are pushed in a corner. That means you, B."

"So they want a piece of number eight? Heh! Oh I'll give them something to hate." Hi students just facepalmed in embarrassment. "Alright children let's get ready to go. We on a mission to save little Yugito!"

"We get the point sensei." A slender redhead said and with a nod to their Kage all four of them left in a Shunshin.

"Sir do you think it's wise to send B-san out?" C asked and the Raikage grunted.

"Of course, once B gets to Yugito no doubt Konoha is going to send out their little weapon. If Iwa upheld their end of the deal, Konoha could be severely weakened allowing us to come in a take them down." Raikage stood up with a smirk. "Now Darui!" The Raikage called out to his right hand man.

"Get our people ready. It's time for war."

-(In Konoha.)-

Tsuande sat down in her desk with a sigh. "Man those bastards are persistent."

Naruto grinned as he swung his bottle in her face. "Yeah but did you see their face when you said I was that _his_ kid. Haha1 Ah shit, yo kitty did you capture that on camera?"

Yugito glared at him with her arms crossed. "Were you even going to tell me that you are son of the Yellow Flash?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and the nibi jinchuuriki sighed. "Fine whatever asshole."

"I'm curious Yugito-san." Jiraiya started with narrowed eyes. "I was expecting you to rush back home in Kumo. Yet you look, in a way, total relaxed here in Konoha."

"Eh, I mean there's was really nothing going for me in the village anyway. Besides someone has to keep this dumbass at bay." She said as she elbowed the demon and took his drink for herself. "Kami knows you guys can't keep up with him."

"But I'm sure you can?" Jiraiya said condescendingly.

"In more ways than one old man." She said with a glint in her eye and Jiraiya looked at her, then Naruto before giving the demon a thumbs up.

Idiots." Tsuande said with an eyeroll. "So Jiraiya what's this announcement you had to tell me." She asked her teammate and the Toad Sage briefly got serious.

"Well I'm going to be leaving the village for a little bit. I need to reconnect with my spy network and." The old man paused before sighing. "And I'm personally going to be gathering information of the Akastuki's leader."

Naruto whistled. "Damn that's gonna be a tough mission. You sure you don't want me to go there and blow up the whole area. I mean I'm not opposed to it." He finished with a grin which earned him a slap to the back of the head. "Oi fuck you!"

"It won't be that easy Naruto. These guys are harder to get information out of, even harder to find. I got to be delicate with this or risked losing everything about these bastards." Jiraiya said

Tsunade sent him a worried look. "Be careful Jiraiya these guys are no jokes to be played with. You're one of the few left in this world that I really care about"

The old sage sent her a thumbs up and a wide grin. "I'll be fine Hime. Save me a drink will ya." He then turned to his student turned demon. "Take care of Hime for me, brat."

"You make it sound like it's a hard job." Naruto chuckled out and Jiraiya retuned the chuckle before disappearing in a Shunshin. "Ahh I miss him already."

Tsunade took a deep breath and sent a calculating gaze at the Nibi jinchuuriki. "So what's the next move for you Yugito Nii."

Naruto grinned as he placed both hands on the desk. "That's easy Tsunade-chan. She becomes one of us! Right kitty-chan?" The jinchuuriki sent him the bird as she took another swing from his drink. "Look how happy she is."

"She'll have to be on probat-"

"Oh come now Tsunade-chan." Naruto said lowly as he leaned forward on desk till her mouth was inches from his. "She's not going to do anything bad."

Tsunade felt herself lean foward as well and bit her lip. "W-Well I guess I can let her slide." The Hokage said before she pressed her lips to his. Her hands went up and rubbed his cheek and bearded chin.

"The Hokage? Damn Naruto you're like a horny hound when I'm not around." Yugito said as she watched the two make-out. Yugito felt her lower area ached and she bit back the influence of her always horny Biju. _'Not gonna lie though, it's really turning me on!'_

Naruto finally broke his kiss with a dazed Tsuande and grinned before standing up. "I got a brilliant idea. "Why don't we head back to your place and make this little party a bit more fun eh?" Naruto suggested as he wagged his eyebrows.

"What happened to you place?" The Blonde Hokage asked and Naruto chuckled while Yugito actually blushed.

"We may have destroyed it in one of our aggressive rumps. So your place?" Naruto asked and Tsuande nodded making the demon grin. "Excellent." And the three of them disappeared in a flash of light.

-(Later that night)-

" _ **Naruto."**_

' _This again?'_

" _ **Come to me."**_

' _What? Where are you? Who are you?'_

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a field. "What the hell?" It was bright out yet there was no sun in the sky. The demon brought his body up in a seated position "Wha-"

"Naruto-kun." A feminine and soft voice called out and Naruto turned to see a beautiful red-haired woman. "Naruto-kun." The woman repeated with tears in her soft purple eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The demon asked as he looked around the endless flied of grass. "What the hell is this?" He quickly stood up but the woman ran and crashed onto to his body. "Hey!" The woman wrapped her arms around his body and Naruto froze.

"My son, my baby."

Naruto, for the first time in his life, was lost at words.

* * *

 **To be honest I don't know how Roshi or Han's characters were like in the actual manga and anime so I scccccraped it. Also I'm digging the type of relationship I made Naruto have with Yugito. The whole "I wanna fucking strangle you and ride you into the sunset at the same time" is very fun to write.**

 **Well next chapter we open new doors and close old ones.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Loose Ends

**What the fuck three chapters in one month!? I know, I know. Really I'm more surprised at myself than you guys probably are. I mean tend to have a bad habit of disappearing for months then reappearing. However I literally have no work or anything holding me back this month. So I guess that means I'll get plopping them out of my ass.**

 **"** Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 ** _'Demon thinking'_**

Justu/Attacks

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **Loose Ends**

"S-Son!?" Naruto said in a daze as the woman kept her arms wrapped tight around his body. The demon felt her heat and touch yet he knew he wasn't awake. So, what the fuck is exactly happening?

"Yes." The woman said as she looked up from his chest and showed Naruto her happy tear-filled violet eyes. "My little Sochi-kun. Looking more like your father each day."

Well that seemed to have snapped Naruto out of his daze.

"Oi!" Naruto said as he pushed the woman off him and held her at arm's length. "I'm not your son." The blonde said seriously and the woman looked at him in confusion before her face fell. Naruto noted some of the physical similarities they shared and it made the demon's resolve hardened. The smallest bits of his remaining humanity will NOT win today.

"I-I know we…I left you when you were young b-but you're still my little boy." She reached up and touched his bearded cheek. "A-And look how handsome you've become."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and took her hand off his cheek. "Uzumaki Kushina." The demon said slowly before a small devious smile popped on his face. "I'm sorry to say that your son has passed away. About four years ago, actually." Naruto chuckled and Kushina backed up in fear.

"W-What! T-Then-"

"Who am I?" Naruto said with a wide fanged grin. "Thanks to your bastard of a husband, you little _Sochi-kun_ is dead. In his place is a heart-consuming, sex-loving demon." Naruto finished as Kushina looked at him in horror. "Oh, but don't just take my word for it." Naruto chuckled out as he walked forward to the fear-stricken Kushina and poked her in the forehead with two fingers.

"W-Wha-" Kushina whimpered out as she saw everything Naruto went through. From the moment his eyes first opened, to his time in the orphanage, to his graduation from the academy, and his discovery of the Kyuubi. She saw him face Zabuza and Gaara to finding Tsuande and completing the Rasengan. Her eyes teared up as she felt the betrayal and guilt Naruto felt when Sasuke left. She even felt the pain Naruto received when he fought and killed the Kyuubi.

Kushina collapsed to her knees as tears ran down her face. Naruto stood with his arms crossed before he felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He pushed the feeling away as he felt Kushina witnessing his most recent memories. "So, you see Kushina. Uzumaki Naruto is dead. Why you're even here is a mystery in itself." Naruto said but more to himself.

Kushina face was out of Naruto's view and the demon stood above her with a slightly annoyed looked. Kushina finished processing everything she saw and the woman gripped the grass underneath her tightly. "N-No." She whispered at first and thanks to his super hearing Naruto heard her.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly before he was engulfed in a tight hug by her…again. "Really woman!?"

"My Naruto-kun is still alive! You call yourself a demon because of all the bad things you've did. Yet you've done some good things, really good things that only Naruto-kun would do!" Kushina said into chest and Naruto rolled his eyes again as he felt his shirt getting wet. "if only Minato hadn't been the one to seal the Kyuubi! If only I had been…there for you Naruto-kun!"

"Damn you're a lot more persistent than you damn husband. So how long will it take for you to fade?" Naruto asked as he stop trying to separate himself from the woman's grasp. Of course he could easily rip her away but he feared she'll only come back twice as clingy. "Kami, denial is a bitch." He muttered as Kushina pressed herself tighter into him, obviously not wanting to let her son-turned demon go.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something familiar happening down in his…lower areas. Kushina seemed oblivious at first but the demon knew it was only a matter of time before she noticed. "What the fuck. I'm not even-" He felt his body shudder and he cursed his predicament.

-(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)-

A naked Yugito and Tsunade were kneeled over an unconscious Naruto. All three were in Tsunade's bed after last night's round of debauchery. Luckily Tsunade's bed was in one piece, though the same couldn't be said for her room itself. "Hadn't been for the fact that his chest is rising slowly, I would've thought he was dead." Tsuande said to her fellow blond after trying to wake the demon under her.

They tried screaming in his ear, tickling his sides, and Yugito even gave him a good few slaps before shrugging. "Honestly this has never happened before." Yugito said with a tone of amazement before her grin turned devious. "Maybe we fucked him so good he went into a coma?"

Tsuande shared a quick chuckle at the jinchuuriki. "Didn't he consume a demon who sole purpose was fucking?" Yugito shrugged again poked at the demon's cheek. Tsuande sighed and pinched her forehead in frustration. "Well we need to find a way to awaken him. No doubt the council is already in the chambers prepared to lick his balls." Both females shuddered.

Yugito placed a finger on her chin in thought before an idea popped into her head. "I may have an idea. Stay with me here." She said and Tsunade looked at the ex-kumo kunoichi in confusion. Yugito slid her hand across his chest and then slowly guided down into the sheets that hid his member from view. Tsunade grinned as she picked up what Yugito was referring to and the Hokage followed her hand and joined Yugito's ministrations. Naruto's body jerked a bit and both female grin before their gaze went to each other.

Tsunade leaned over Naruto's body and Yugito followed as well. "I'm liking your idea Yugito." Tsunade looked at her lips before using her free hand to grab Yugito by the back of her neck and pressing their lips together. Yugito used her other free hand to grab and squeeze one of Tsuande's large breast as both of them pumped Naruto to full hardness.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto had no idea how his situation escalated to what it was now. He gripped Kushina's soft red hair as she sucked her way up and down his shaft. Her tongue swirled over his tip and Naruto had to mental commend her on her technique. She jerked the parts she could fit with a more than comfortable grip and the demon closed his eyes in pure bliss.

One moment he was sporting a boner from no-fucking-where and the next thing he knew Kushina had his pants down and his junior in her mouth. Sure they exchanged words in between but they were all a blur to the demon's mind. He's pretty sure the details involved his relation to her and his demonic status. But like he said it was all a blur.

Naruto felt Kushina stop for a brief second and the demon almost opened his eyes until he felt being engulfed into something tight and wet. At the same time, it felt tighter and velvetier and the demon groaned as he released his load into Kushina's awaiting mouth. His dick slipped out of her mouth still hard as ever as they both thought what to do next. The earlier sensation was still there and Naruto groaned as he held his dick.

"The fuck is going on?" Naruto said before he focused on a fidgeting Kushina. She seemed to be mentally stopping her from touching herself and Naruto easily saw it. The demon chuckled to himself before pushing flat in her back with a single finger. "I'm a demon who repays debts." He said as he slowly slithered his way in between her legs.

"N-No…Wait!" Kushina tried to protest but that quickly vanished into a moan as Naruto rubbed her through her underwear. "P-Please, w-wait!"

"I wonder if my _father_ ever made you tremble like this?" Naruto said with a very devious grin as he carefully ripped away the fabric that was blocking her dripping silt. "Maybe you can ask him?" Naruto said with a grin that showed his fangs before he buried his head in between her legs. Anything she was going to say, disappeared as his tongue attacked her lower lips with such viciousness and determination that her back arched and her fingers tangled in and pulled at his hair.

-(A Few Hours later: Real world)-

Kurenai sighed as she dried her wet hair with a towel. The Jounin had decided to sleep in for a bit as her body was a bit sore from yesterday. She was proud that he team could make her sore and some of their attacks had actually hurt. But at the end of the day, she was relieved that she won. Sure, it took a lot more effort than she thought but she managed to defeat her three students and ended the bitterness at least two of her students felt.

Well to be technical they still looked pretty pissed but at least they know now that she was seriously happy with her current...lover...boyfriend…mate? She wasn't the one for labels but nevertheless, she was content. News of her and Naruto's relationship eventually hit the general public yet the crimson eyed Jounin couldn't care less what they thought. Every disapproving glare or disgusted look was met with a gaze that promised unimaginable pain. Of course, just them hearing Naruto's name was enough for them to back off.

Kurenai finished preparing herself and, making sure that her door was locked, Shunshin to the tea house where she usually me up with her three best friends. The crimson beauty entered through the door and at first some of the patrons gave her a glare before a gaze made them turn the other direction. _'Nosy cowards. At least confront me or something. Give me a reason to make you a training dummy.'_ She thought to herself as she made her way over to her regular table.

Anko and Hana were already there and both seemed to be into a passionate and deep conversation. "Please, I saw it has to be at least 8 inches." Anko said with a dango stick handing out of her mouth.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Um no I heard its more around 10!" She drank her tea and Anko shook her head before noticing a confused Kurenai.

"Nai-chan!" The snake mistress chirped out as she sent Hana a smug look. "Me and puppy chow are having a bit of a disagreement and need your expertise." Anko said and Hana sent a glare at her for the nickname.

Kurenai sighed before sitting down and looking at her two friends. "What is it Anko?" Kurenai said as she narrowed her eyes at her. Kurenai could never be too careful around the Snake Mistress. She was almost as bad as Naruto with her antics. At least with Naruto she didn't get a headache.

"How big is Naruto's dick? You of all people should know, I mean you look at that perfect man meat all night." Anko said shamelessly and Hana blushed as she too wondered. Kurenai's right eye and eyebrow started to twitch and the Jounin felt the signs of an upcoming headache.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you were, Yugao appeared with a serious and slightly sad look on her ace. "Kurenai-chan we need to talk." She said and Kurenai gave the woman a worried look.

"Is everything okay Yugao-chan?" Hana asked. Her wonderment for the previous question was gone as she stared at her friend.

Yugao nodded to her and looked at Kurenai. "Please Kurenai, it's something important." She pleaded and Kurenai nodded before standing up and following Yugao out the shop.

"What was that about?" Anko said and Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm about as confused as you."

-(Underneath Konoha)-

In a dim lit room sat a furious Danzo. Of course, you couldn't tell physically but his ANBU felt his rage. "Where is she?" Danzo ground out through gritted teeth. The one-eyed man had been searching for his most promising subordinate ever since she had return with the boy. With no luck, he hasn't found her until now.

The ANBU raised his head slightly from his kneeled position. "In the company of Yamanaka Ino, Danzo-sama." The man replied monotonously and the sound wood breaking bounced around in the room. Danzo stood up from his self-made throne, dropping the cane that snapped in half under his anger.

"Bring. Her. Here!"

"Of course Danzo-sama." The Root ANBU said to his furious leader and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Sir-" Another ANBU said but Danzo held his hand up to stop him.

"At this rate Konoha will be destroyed without the support of the bijus." Danzo said though mostly to himself. "Damn Tsuande and that boy with his pet!" Danzo cursed. _'Everything I have ever done to protect this village will be destroyed! Gone! All because this village picked the weakest Kage ever!'_ The one-eyed man blazed through his head.

"Sir." The ANBU said again trying to get the attention of his leader.

"What is it soldier!" Danzo snapped and the ANBU didn't flinch nor showed any fear towards his boss.

Truly a mindless drone.

"What is the plan for now?" The ANBU asked stoically and Danzo sat back in his throne.

' _What should be my plan for now? I should prepare my men for war. No doubt the war will come on the homefront. Hmmm. If I'm lucky it could actually come in the village and cause mass confusion.'_ Danzo thought as she stared at his ANBU. _'Yes, in the confusion something could happen to our current Kage and maybe this village will have half the mind to elect a proper leader.'_ He thought evilly and repressed a chuckle but a small yet evil smirk made its way to his face.

"I want a guard on Tsuande at all times and be mindful of her little _pet."_

-(Yamanaka Flower Shop)-

It's been about a week since the death of her sensei and Ino had pushed herself into the company of Saya. While still having a thing for the neighborhood's horny demon, Ino couldn't deny her growing feelings for the quiet ex-root ANBU. The pale girl had seen Ino at her worse and while Chouji turned to drinking and Shika…turned to training, she was kept in reality by Saya.

Saya, herself, was confused of the growing feelings inside of her. Spending time with the blonde female had triggered emotions she was taught to eliminated, to resurface. Boy, did it confused the hell out of her. However, spending time with the blonde had come with some risks. One included avoiding her leader and sensei, Danzo. The few Root shinobi that escaped…really Saya could count them on one hand. The few that escaped were eventually brought back and well the end results weren't pretty

Saya knew it was only a matter of time before she was captured. It hadn't help that she was still in the village unlike the few that escaped. Saya looked up from her sketch book to see Ino gave a woman her bouquet before waving her off. _'Maybe it's a good thing that I'm not out of the village. I could spend more time with Ino-san.'_ She looked down at her book which ironically was a sketch of her crush.

"Wow you really captured my face Saya-chan!" Ino piped happily next to her and the pale girl blushed several shades at being caught.

"S-Sorry Ino-san I couldn't resist." Saya said a bit sheepishly and Ino giggled.

"Please draw whatever you like. In fact I could get into _certain poses_ for you." Ino said sensually as she ran a hand up Saya's arm causing the girl to shudder. Saya couldn't think of a retort as her body gained a full blush and Ino giggled again. "I'm kidding…mostly." The Yamanaka said as she got up and moved towards the counter making sure to sway her hips, knowing the ex-root member was watching her ass.

Saya swallowed down the desires she felt towards the sexy blonde and shakily focused back on her sketch. The bell rang indicating someone walked in and Saya paid them no mind until a familiar voice made her blood run cold.

"Is Saya present?" The voice said emotionlessly and coldly making Saya sweat in fear. Saya made the mistake of looking up and making eye contact with the man who only looked at her indifferently. "It's time to come home, Saya." Yet home was supposed to feel comforting and warm not cold and barren. Saya knew running away would get her no where

Ino narrowed her eyes at the man who looked to be much older than her, in fact the man looked to be around…her sensei's age. His auburn hair contrasted greatly with his amber colored eyes that stared coldly at Saya. "Why do you need Saya-chan so bad." Ino brash nature showed yet the man only gave her a quick side glance.

"Stay out of business that doesn't concern you, girl." He said and Ino felt offended. She was a kunoichi dammnit and while not in the top tier like some of her other classmates or an elemental spewing god like Naruto, she was the heiress of the Yamanka clan and a fucking apprentice to Shizune!

Oh Ino was not about to let this man push her down

"Wanna say that to my face ass-"

"Ino-san please." Saya begged in a small voice as she quietly walked to her side. "I-I don't want to see you get hurt." Saya said sincerely slightly shocking Ino and the man. However, the man's face quickly morphed to indifference but deep in his eyes was anger and confusion. Saya momentarily hesitated before giving Ino a tight hug. "Take care Ino-san." Saya said with a somber smile as she walked up to the man who placed and hand on her shoulders and both disappeared in a Shunshin.

"What just happened?' Ino asked herself as she couldn't shake of the feeling of dread. She looked into her hand where Saya had given her the sketch book. "Saya-chan."

-(With Naruto)-

' _Kami what that mouth did! Kinda glad I got my legs smashed by the Kyuubi.'_ Naruto thought before he was smacked back into reality by a pissed Yugito. "Shit woman! You wanna lob my head off or something?" Naruto grumbled.

"And maybe you shouldn't be thinking about fucking every 7 seconds!" Yugito shot back as they both stood in Tsunade's office waiting for the blonde Hokage to officially make Yugito a shinobi of Konoha. "Especially with the woman that shot your complicated ass out of her vag!"

When Naruto returned back into reality after spending some _quality time_ with his…not-mother, he witnessed Yugito riding him fiercely with Tsuande laying kisses between the two. After doing his daily exercise, he proceeded to tell both women what happened in his head. At first Tsunade didn't want to believe him but why would Naruto have a reason to lie. Yugito knowing the situation with Naruto thanks to her aroused biju wasn't disgusted. She was more angry at the fact that he had sex with another woman real or not.

She had gotten real possessive of the demon even after he left her in Kumo.

"Well for one it's every 5 seconds so suck my dick!" The demon said proudly. "And two I fucked that same vag, get over it." Naruto said back before he caught her flaming fist and then a kick that was going straight for his jewels. "Oh ok now you're getting to be a predictable, sexy bitch." Naruto teased out before he was tackled to the ground.

Tsunade sighed at their antics and knew if she didn't stop them soon, her office was going to be destroyed in one of their aggressive rumps. How two people could detest each other yet still wanna fuck each other's brains out was still a mystery to the blonde Hokage. " Alright you two." Tsunade said yet the two animalistic beings kept wrestling and Tsunade saw clothes beginning to rip. "For Fucks sake Naruto-kun!" The demon looked up from his place on the floor and saw her look.

"Alright, alright Tsu-chan." Naruto said as he swiftly kicked Yugito off him. The cat jinchuuriki growled and hissed before a metal hitai-ate smacked the side of Yugito's head.

"Ow! The hell Tsunade!" She said as she rubbed spot and looked at the headband. _'Welp there's no going back now. B-senpai will understand. I hope.'_ She then placed the headband on her forehead before looking at a grinning Naruto. "Oi! Where the hell in you Hitai-ate?"

"Up your sexy ass and around the corner." Naruto said childishly before a paperweight was thrown at him. "Seriously Tsuande!"

"Then stop acting like a childish moron!" Tsunade chided before an ANBU appeared int the room breaking the joyful atmosphere.

"Ma'am." The ANBU said. "We received some troubling news." He said seriously and Tsuande went into full Hokage mood and folded her hands in front her mouth.

"Go on."

"Uchiha Sasuke has killed Orochimaru." The nin said and Tsunade's eyes widened. Naruto raised one eyebrow and whistled.

"Well damn gotta give the asshole credit, didn't think he had the balls nor the power." Naruto said with a challenging smirk. _'Kinda makes me excited for our next fight. Maybe the lil bitch will actually make me sweat.'_ Yugito sent him a confusing glance but Naruto gave her a wink knowing her was going to fill her in later.

Tsuande got over her shock and cleared her throat. "I see and of Oto?" She asked.

"In a state of temporary panic Hokage-sama. We don't know if the Uchiha will take Orochimaru's place or even be in the war to begin with." Tsunade sighed. "That's not all Ma'am, thanks to Jiraiya-sama we got word that Kumo's made its first move. They are sending a team to investigate Konoha."

Yugito stiffened which both Naruto and Tsunade caught. "Thank you Taka." The ANBU nodded before disappearing and Tsunade slumped in her seat. "I hate this job sometimes."

Naruto laughed as he walked to where she was standing and lifted her out of the chair with no problem. He then sat down in the chair himself and pulled the Hokage unto his lap where he began to massage her shoulders. "To be honest I almost regret bring you back to this hell hole." Naruto said as he felt Tsuande loosened up to his touch. The demon then focused his gaze to an eerily quietly Yugito. "You doing okay Kitty-cat. Got something to say."

Yugito looked at the scene with slight jealousy but then sighed. "Yeah, I know who the Raiksge sent." Both blondes looked at her in confusion though Tsunade had a slight blush on her face as one of Naruto's hands slipped up her shirt. "But Naruto you can't kill them!" Yugito pleaded to the demon for the first time in forever.

"Oh come on kitty-chan they can't be that important." Naruto said with an eyeroll. He hated being denied to kill. He's a demon dammit, and besides sex, that's what keeps him going.

"They are…to me." Yugito said softly and Naruto honestly hated seeing her down like that. He wanted his angry yet horny kitten back and quick.

So with a big annoyed sigh Naruto pouted his lips at the jinchuuriki. "Fine, but I'm still going to kick their ass for approaching my territory." Naruto said and Tsunade looked up at him with an amused smirk, one Naruto quickly caught. "Not a single fucking word."

Yugito actually looked relieved at his statement. She even gave Naruto a happy smile that made his demonic side wanna puke. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah, fun loving demon whatever." He mumbled. "Now what to do about dear ole' Sasuke-chan? Can I go blow up that dumbass excuse of a village." Naruto all but begged. Of course he could do it anyway without Tsunade's permission but then that would be predictable and boring. Besides he wants let the Uchiha think he has a chance over him.

It'll make killing him all the more enjoyable.

Oblivious to his thoughts, Tsunade shook her head. "Seeing that Kumo is on the move, we need gather our forces in case Iwa decides to be on the move as well. I kinda worry for Oto, no doubt Iwa will try to capitalize on that and try to expand their forces. As ridiculous as it sounds, Naruto you are the strongest in village, possibly in the shinobi world. With you here I know for a fact that Konoha will be safe."

"Stop it." Naruto whined "I'm supposed to be a fearless evil demon dammit! I killed a shit ton of people and demons to get that respect." His words may both females laugh and Naruto deflated. "Fuck you guys too. But alas," Naruto said as he got up and placed Tsunade back in her chair. "I must be off, got a beautiful crimson eyed beauty waiting for me."

Yugito rolled her eyes and Tsuande whined. "But-But-" Tsuande tried to come up with an excuse to make Naruto stay and the demon grinned at her.

"Oh come now Tsu-chan there's plenty of me to go around besides you have this horny she-cat. I mean she's not better than me but a real close second." Yugito hissed at him and Naruto flipped her off before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Great what now?"

"Well I do have ten minutes before Shizune brings in my paperwork." Tsuande grinned deviously. "I'm sure there's _something_ we can do in the mean time." Yugito mirrored Tsuande's grin before walking closer to the desk.

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto appeared in one of the training grounds away from prying eyes. He crossed his arms as an evil smirk came to his lip. "Alright come on out. I hate playing hide n' seek." He said to no one. However a few seconds later a blue haired woman appeared from the tree lines slightly surprised that Naruto had caught her.

"My senses surpass anything you would find on this plane." The demon said revealing his fangs in his grin and the woman remained to look at him stoically. Seeing her robes Naruto felt his interest peeked. "So what's a sexy thing like yourself doing in my Home-front. Couldn't resist thing sexy mug? I mean check out this sweet scruff." Naruto said jokingly as he rubbed his scuff, not fearing the woman at all.

Konan stared at the former jinchuuriki. She never thought she would be discovered or even indulged the so call demon in a conversation. That fact that he was letting his guard down all at the same time made her even more interested in the man. Yet she remained quiet, only a few meters away from her target.

Naruto noticed her silence and his grin turned mischievous. "Not the talking type eh?" Naruto said before he disappeared into the ground making Konan's eye widened. She looked around trying to sense him but she felt nothing. _'Dammnit I let him escaped!_ ' Konan cursed to herself before an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into a soft but warm and firm chest.

"Boo." Naruto whispered in her right ear before inhaling in her scent. "You have a particularly nice scent, different than what I expected you Akatsuki bastards to be." Naruto said his arm wrapped tightly around her huggable hips.

However Konan's amber eyes widened. ' _H-How!? I wasn't even able to sense him! Itachi couldn't be right about him?'_ Konan thought but her breath hitched as she felt Naruto cold breath on her hot neck and Konan was surprised when her body actually shuddered against him. _'What's happening!?'_

"Feels like someone hasn't had sex in a while eh?" Naruto said amused that he could make the hardened Akatsuki member squirm under his touch. "Wanna fix that?" Naruto whispered before he bit Konan's earlobe. Suddenly the woman burst into many sheets of paper that flew out of Naruto grip and reformed a couple of feet away. "Now that's new." Naruto said as he haven't seen the abilities of this Akatsuki member since he was too bust focusing on the Sanbi at the time.

Konan looked at the demon impassively but there's was underlying anger in her eyes. "You're fast, faster than any human I've seen." Konan said and Naruto wanted to say something but bit back his remark.

Oh he was going to have fun with this one.

"However that doesn't prove you to be this demon that I've heard about." Konan said a bit sharply.

"Oh really? How do I prove my demon status?" Naruto said jokingly. "Maybe I should eat the heart of a child or have someone sacrifice a goat in my name?" He said as he held his hand out. "Or maybe you want to see hell for yourself."

Konan looked at the hand and then Narrowed her eyes. "I will not be fooled. I'll bring you back to Nagato myself." She said as she held her hands out sent sheets of paper at Naruto. The material wrapped Naruto from head-to-toe as his chuckled echoed.

"Trust me as long as you don't enter the torture zone, hell is literally not that bad." Naruto said as the paper caught aflame and Naruto wiped the ashes of his shoulders. "So that invitation?" Naruto asked and Konan responded by sending a flurry of papers at Naruto who only rolled his eyes. "Come now sexy, you're out matched in this fight." Naruto said with a grin as he clenched his fists. "Yoroi: Ka!" His body was covered in a flame armor that closely resembled a knight.

His face was hidden by the flames except for the black orbs and fanged grin that unnerved Konan. Naruto easily rushed through the stream of paper that disintegrated at his touch. Konan had to quickly hop back from his axe kick that burnt away the grass under him. _'Damn I thought he had an affinity for wind not a godly affinity for fire.'_ Konan cursed as she did a few hand signs. _'I'll just have to end this quickly'_ "Shikigami no Mai!"

Naruto stared with glee as two paper wings formed behind her back and a sword of paper appeared in her hands. Naruto placed his hand on his chin in mocking thought before snapping his fingers. "That's it! I call you Origami-chan! Well until you give me your real name, princess." Naruto said yet Konan said nothing and response and flew at him. She swiped her sword at him and Naruto tilted his head to avoid her strike. He tried to grab her only for the woman to fly above him. "Not much of a chaser but I'll make an excuse this time. You are an absolute sight to see." He taunted out.

Konan narrowed her eyes at him and thrusted her hand out to him. Out of her sleeves a dragon formed with black eyes. It circled Konan before charging at the aflame Naruto. Thinking it was gonna be another easy strike for him Naruto jumped up to send a punch to the dragon's face. Naruto heard a slight sizzling sound saw that half of the dragon was made up of explosive paper.

"Heh. Clever girl."

 **BOOOM**

Konan blocked her face with her hand as she slowly descended towards the grounds. Bits of fire covered some area and Konan cursed herself. "I hope I didn't kill him." _'He has to be knocked out at least. I feel that someone may have picked up on our fight. So much for a demon.'_ Once her feet touched the ground and the smoke cleared, Konan narrowed her eyes. "W-What!"

Naruto's body was nowhere to be found. There wasn't even any indication that he landed back on the ground. "My, my Origami-chan you sure know how to make a first date explosive." A chin rested on her shoulder and Konan quickly turned around and swiped at the demon only to find herself swipe at air. That's when a fist buried itself in her cheek sending her flying back.

Konan quickly landed on her feet and barely dodged the kick. Then an arm grabbed her by the collar of her robe and threw her away. She landed back on her feet to see a grinning and normal Naruto with little scratches on him. _'H-How! He should at least be injured in some way!'_

"Still believe I'm just a pesky human." Naruto said as he placed both hands in his pocket, his guard was down and relaxed.

Konan seeing it as her chance, held out her hand as a torrent of paper formed into the shape of a chakram. Ignoring the pain in her cheek, she grabbed the object and flung it Naruto. The demon looked at the attack and smirked. _'This has to get him!'_

Naruto easily jumped over the attack before turning his head quickly to side to avoid another one. He landed back on the ground to see four of her paper chakrams surrounding him. "I wonder if this going to hurt?" Naruto said out loud before the chakrams crashed into each other creating another explosion.

' _There! He couldn't escape from that!'_ Konan thought as she panted and fell on one knee. She felt exhaustion coming to her but the woman quickly willed it away. Nagato won't be please that she had fought the Kyuubi jinchuuriki on her own but at least she'll bring him back to Nagato. She couldn't let Nagato strain himself more than he already has and Ame needed their leader there especially with war on the horizon. "N-Nagato will understand." Konan said to herself as she pushed away exhaustion once again and stood.

The smoke cleared and Naruto laid on his back. Numerous cuts were on his body and blood came out of certain places on his body. His eyes were closed and Konan stared impassively at the down jinchuuriki. While she didn't want to admit it, she did find the man to be attractive. His face was like out of a dream and Konan always had a thing for guys with beards. His body was perfection with his strong and hard muscles that seemed to ripple underneath his skin. His spiky blonde hair reminded her of her deceased teammate and brother, now controlled by her other teammate.

"Hehe you're staring Origami-chan." A voice said and Kona was quickly broken out of her thoughts to see a grinning Naruto looked back her with his mischievous blue eyes. "Not gonna lie I was scoping you at out as well and let me say. I really like what I see, though that damn robe hides the real goods." He said and Konan stared at him in shock.

"H-How! H-How are you still conscious!"

Naruto chuckled and did something that made Konan take a step back. He stood up! Easily with no trouble, hell he even dusted himself off. "Shit you were really trying to kill me back there." Naruto said as he walked to the shocked Akatsuki member and poked her in the forehead. "Come on babe, I got swallowed whole by a child-eating demon, I can handle a few explosions."

Konan fell back on her ass no longer fighting exhaustion. In fact Konan knew she couldn't fight back. Her reserves were dangerously low. She still fought against closing her eyes. No, she was going to face death with open eyes. "It's no use, I'm sorry Nagato." Konan whispered as she waited for the cold embrace of death.

"I don't know who this Nagato is but I can guess he's the leader of this stupid organization, right?" Naruto asked but the woman stayed quiet. "Oh come on don't go all silent on me. I enjoy that voice of yours." Still nothing and Naruto groaned. "It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything." He mumbled but Konan heard and snapped her head up to look at him.

"So you're going to take me in for interrogation? I sooner die than give _you_ any information. I don't care what you do to me." She said in more emotion then Naruto had witness and he had to give it to her.

The woman had balls.

"Relax Origami-chan, I'm not going to torture your fine ass. I could honestly care less about you little organization." The demon said and Konan looked at him suspiciously. "Really, I was trying to prove my demon status to you." Naruto tried to say sheepishly before holding out his hand. "Come on I promise I'll protect you from all the big bad demons down there." Naruto grinned out.

Konan looked at the hand before looking away. "I don't see the point. Just kill me already." She said and Naruto repressed the urge to chuckle.

"Am I that boring that you have to beg for death?" He asked and Konan finally let exhaustion take her as she fell forward. Naruto caught her but he pouted. "That's not fair!" He whined before looking down at the blue haired beauty in his arms. "So they sent her out to bring me? That doesn't make any sense and why her alone?" He picked her up before looking at the darkening skies in a sigh. "Yugito is gonna have my balls when I bring her home." He then shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

 **I know some of ya'll expected the encounters with the bijus and jinchuuiki, but I promise that come soon. There's just a few loose ends i knew to tie up before I actually get to the big war. So expect alot of fighting in these upcoming chapters. As for what I did with Kushina...Nope not telling.**

 **Just wait and see.**

 **Until next time**


	16. Unlikely Ally

**Alllllright! I'm back with another chapter. Been facing a strange kind of writers block lately. I know what I want to write and the way I want this story to go I just couldn't seem to put them all in words that flowed together and make you guys interested without fucking up the whole story.**

 **But nevertheless, I pulled this one out of my ass and I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Demon talking"**

' _ **Demon thinking'**_

-(Transition)-

Jutsu/Attacks

* * *

 **Unlikely Ally**

' _Huh? What is this?'_ Konan thought as she refused the urge to open her eyes. _'I…I feel a bed.'_ She slightly shifted her hands across the soft fabrics of the sheet. _'Does Konoha actually treat their prisoners like this?'_ She was generally confuse yet those eyes remained shut as she tried to regain her bearings. Konan heard a big thump and some yelling that followed with it.

"For fucks sake woman! I bring home ONE person and all of a sudden you go fucking ape-shit on my ass! Oi! Watch the fucking China!"

There was another crash and the voice cursed loudly. Konan recognized the voice as the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's from the night before. Or was it longer than that?

"I wouldn't be as pissed if you didn't bring home an AKATSUKI SLUT! You know, the people after my sexy ass! Ugh! Do you think everyone woman with a vagina is good!?" Another voice rang out much different and more feminine than the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" The Kyuubi jinchuuriki deadpanned.

The female growled. "Why is she still alive? Sleeping in the bed like a damn princess!"

"We are not going to kill her Yugito." Nii Yugito, the Nibi jinchuuriki. It's no wonder she was so adamant in killing her. "She could be useful to us." Naruto stated.

"And by useful you mean another hole to fill?" Yugito deadpanned and Konan felt her disgust rising.

"If she wants to then who am I to stop her?"

Yugito groaned loudly and Konan almost felt pity for the Nibi jinchuuriki. "You're missing the fucking point dumbass!"

"I think she could be a powerful ally if we can get on her good side." Naruto said a bit too calmly.

' _Ally? Ally for what? Against the Akatsuki? I would never betray Nagato!'_ Konan thought in her head as the two jinchuurikis argued. _'I need to escape and report back to Nagato.'_ She opened her eyes to reveal a spacious room with a red tint due to the curtains that tried their best to keep the sun out.

Yugito's scoff echoed loudly in the apartment. "Like you need any help. You're probably the strongest thing on this fucking piece of rock. What could she possibly be any help with?"

Konan rolled her eyes. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was strong but not stronger than Nagato. Nagato held the powers of a god.

"My enemies and goals doesn't only exist plane this plane Yugito, and you know that." Naruto said seriously and Konan heard no reply from Yugito, only making the Akatsuki member more confused.

' _What does he mean by that?'_ Konan thought to herself as she held a mental debate. Escape or stay and listen more. Maybe she'll figure out more about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? Unfortunately, she really didn't have an option.

"Now why don't our little eavesdropper get out from that bed and introduce herself properly hmm?" Naruto called out and Konan eyes widened in surprised. "I can hear your heart rate princess." Naruto said as if that was supposed to clear up Konan's confusion.

' _He's fast the last time I remembered so jumping out of the window is a no-go.'_ She thought as she slowly got up from the bed hoping to by herself some time to think. _'Besides I know I won't get very far once someone gets a peek at…my robes.'_ Konan looked down to find herself in a dainty thin nightgown and almost shrieked.

"I set that piece of shit on fire!" Naruto called out again with a slight tone of impatience. Konan tried to cover herself the best way she can and shuffled towards door and out to the living room.

Naruto sat on the couch, his back to her and a bottle in his hands. He grinned as he felt her burning glare at the back of his head. A blonde woman stood leaning against a wall facing Konan and Naruto. She gave the Akatsuki female a glare of her own. Naruto took a sip form his drink and stood up. "Welcome-"

"What gave you the right to undress me." Konan said sharply through gritted teeth.

Naruto raised a single eyebrow. "Well the last time I checked you are an enemy of this damn village. Bringing you would've only raised questions I don't have the patience to answer." He said calmly yet Konan's look never changed. He then rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself. I have seen way more tits and pussy than the Oh-So-Great Jiraiya will ever dream of."

They all stood in silence for the next minute before Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Anyways, Welcome to my humble abode. As you possibly know, this grumpy she-pussy-" Naruto ducked under a vase thrown from behind. "is Nii Yugito."

Konan stood still, her face still impassive with a hint of anger. "This is stupid Naruto-" Yugito tried to say but Naruto raised his hand to stop her.

"Look I hate beating around the bush Origami-chan. I could use someone like you on my side. You Akatsuki jackasses kidnapped and kill all these jinchuurikis and for what? Power? Fame? The fucking bragging rights?" Naruto said seriously. "I hope your little plan doesn't involve all the jinchuurikis because I can tell you right now the Nibi is **well** protected. The Kyuubi and the Sanbi? Well that backstabbing bastard and his _sibling_ don't exist anymore."

Konan eyes widened before quickly narrowing. "Your lies will not persuade me to join your side. We will capture you. Both of you. Even If I have to die in the process." She said as she quickly went into hand signs. Naruto rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers before Konan felt the most intense pain she has ever felt in her life. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared and she slumped against the door.

"Metal and electricity." Naruto said with a grin as he pointed down. "It does wonders, right?"

Konan looked down towards her feet to see a weird metal coming up from the floor and wrapped around her ankles. _'How did I not feel that!? Damn I have to figure out a way out!'_ She tugged but the metal wouldn't budge.

"Don't worry." Naruto said with a grin. "I have one too. In fact it's connected to yours so it makes delivering a message so much easier." Konan glared at him and Naruto took a swig from his drink. "Now where were we? Ah! The Kyuubi! There is no lies about that poor demon. Killed by a thirteen year with an explosive kunai to the neck then consumed by that same boy."

"Consumed?" Konan asked as he eyes darted around the room.

Naruto shrugged. "Eaten, absorbed, whatever you wanna call it. The Sanbi met the same fate, though in my option, a little less gruesome. Call them lies princess but I could show you everything you need to see and more." He walked around the couch till he was arm-length away from her. "All you have to do is tell me your name." He said in a low voice.

' _No, don't do it Konan! You have to stay focused, you must get back to Nagato!'_ Konan thought in her head and tried to kick Naruto. The demon grinned as he easily caught her leg.

"So smooth and soft, didn't think you people were for personal hygiene." He gripped her leg tightly as the metal hung from around her ankle. "Breaking your leg would be easy as one-"

 **CRACK**

"AHH!" Konan screamed as she fell to the ground holding her leg.

Yugito whistled from her spot. "Damn Naruto, didn't think you had the balls to do that."

Naruto kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her broken leg. "I'm sorry about that Origami-chan. Between bench-pressing a city and cupping Tsunade-chan's tits, I tend to underestimate my strength." He said with a sweet smile as he hands glowed black and Konan felt the pain immediately go away. "Now let's start over, if you will."

Konan glared at him as sweat came down her face. "Go to hell Uzumaki." She said with hate and disgust and Naruto laughed.

"Oh I've been there, but I guess it's time you take a trip as well." Naruto said with a devious grin and Yugito looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure about that? You're gonna traumatize her." The Nibi jinchuuriki said.

"Well maybe that's what it'll take." Naruto said as he stood up and held out his hand. "The invitation is open to you as well." Yugito smirked and took his hand. Naruto then looked down at Konan and placed his hand on her head. "Hold on tight Origami-chan, it's never fun the first few times." And they all disappeared in burst of flames.

-( The next day: Hokage's Office)-

"I hope the terms are well received Hokage-dono." Mei said as she and a few Mizu ANBU stood, once again, in Tsunade's office.

Tsunade signed the last paper and handed to Shizune who had a small stack in her arms. The large breasted Hokage sighed in relief and rubbed Ton-Ton. "The terms for the alliance are fine Mizukage-sama. Though I'm surprised you came to Konoha yourself for the meeting."

Mei smiled as a light blush came on her face. "Yes, it's a bit unconventional but I also came to see the man that practically saved my village."

Tsunade eyebrow twitched and Shizune smiled. _'Damnit Naruto-kun! Always got to bring in more women!'_ Tsunade cursed in her head. "Well I'm sure that baka is somewhere in the village."

"Probably at a bar?" Mei said with a laugh that Tsunade shared.

"Kami, he's not subtle with his habits, is he?" She then cleared her throat. "So, you have your nins stationed at the agreed areas?"

"Correct, I have a platoon that should be arriving in Suna in a few days. The meeting is in a few days correct?" And Tsuande nodded. "I've never seen the Godaime Kazekage but I heard he is a real good friend of Naruto-kun's."

"Indeed Gaara-dono and Naruto have a deep bond and view each other much like siblings." Just then an Kono ANBU popped next to Tsunade and handed her a scroll before bowing and disappearing. "Hmm it's from Mifune-dono." She opened the scroll and read the contents before sighing. "He's calling a meeting of all the Kages. It seems Kumo wants to discuss some things."

"I see." Mei said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "When's the meeting?"

"In three days."

-(With Sakura)-

Sakura grumbled in annoyance as she knocked on Naruto's door again. "I swear to kami you better not be in there you drunk bastard!" She said to the door before walking away and right into Ino. "Ow! Ino what gives?" The pinkette said as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry Sakura." Ino said timidly and Sakura looked at her friend. "Have you seen Saya-chan by any chance?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eye.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I haven't seen her since the….funeral." Ino's face fell and Sakura felt confused yet sad for her friend. "You guys have gotten pretty close, is there something wrong?"

Ino bit her lip before sighing. "Ok a few days ago, some creepy guy came into the shop looking for her and Sakura, she looked so scared." Ino then reached into her pouch and pulled out Saya's sketch book. "She even gave me this."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's her sketch book."

Ino nodded. "She doesn't like going anywhere without it. So now you can see why I'm worried. Maybe Naruto-kun is home and he can help us?"

Sakura snorted. "Big fat chance of that happening. The asshole is either not home or probably _busy_ with some girl." Sakura said to Ino who look towards the ground. Sakura stared at her friend before smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ino-pig we'll find your girlfriend!"

Ino blushed. "S-She's not my girlfriend! Just a really good friend that I care about!"

Sakura laughed before waving her off. "Yeah, yeah Ino-pig."

-(Somewhere in Hi no Kuni)-

"Is everyone ready?"

"Are sure this will be enough?"

"Of course it would, this is an extraction mission but we'll be getting some fire power from Oto and Iwa. All we gotta do is stall those tree huggers long enough for Team Bee to do their job."

"Look! We got people approaching."

"Don't worry, they are our fire power."

-(With Kurenai)-

Kurenai opened the door to reveal Tsuande and Mei, now alone, talking. Mei gave the crimson eyed beauty a smirk and Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Shizune said it was urgent?" Tsunade said and Kurenai sighed heavily.

"Not really urgent Hokage-sama, I'm looking for Naruto-kun. He's not in his home" Kurenai said with a straight face

Tsunade frowned. "And I'm supposed to know where he is? I'm not his keeper Kurenai-san, I cannot keep up with where all my shinobis may be." She said and Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Well for one you can, and with no disrespect, cut the shit, I'm sure Mizukage-sama had her way with him already." Mei's smirk widened and Tsuande sent a glare to the woman. "Secondly, he's usually in three places, with me, at his home, or with you and since the first two are obviously not true I thought you would know something."

"I have no idea where he may be. He's probably with Yugito for one." Tsunade said and Kurenai took a deep breath.

"That's who I'm looking for." She then focused what's happening behind Tsuande. Her eyes narrowed as she saw multiple people running away from and to the North Gate. _'Strange? What's going on out there? I'll have to check that out once I'm done here._

"Well I, for one, want to know how you know about me and Naru-kun." Mei said before her ANBU and several Kono ANBU surrounded the two Kages. "What? What is the meaning of this?"

"Ma'am, the enemy is breaching the North and South gate." The Captain said and Tsuande stood up.

"Shit! Well they definitely came to the right village! Shizune!" Tsuande yelled and her assistant came running into the room. "Prepare the medical teams, we are in war!

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" She said as she left the room.

"Tsunade-dono, allow me to help." Mei said and Tsuande nodded.

"Kurenai. I really want to ask you to go find Naruto, but we both know he could be anywhere on this damn planet. So instead find your team and prepare for battle." Tsunade commanded and Kurenai nodded and bowed before disappearing in a Shunshin. "Kami, they always attack the home front." Tsunade mumbled.

"Men are simple creatures are they not Tsuande-dono?" Mei said with a smile as she and Tsunade disappeared as well.

A figure appeared out of the corner of the office and pressed the button on their communicator. "Target has left with the Mizukage. Predictions? Probably to combat against the threat. Any orders?"

The communicator buzzed before a gruff voice spoke up. "Follow the target but stay out of sight. Should the opportunity arise go for the kill but without getting attention onto yourself."

"What? During the battle? Shouldn't we be focusing on making sure no civilians get hurt." The figure said.

"Number five!" The voice said sternly. "You will do as you are told and destroy any weak emotions within you. If not, then I cannot guarantee the safety of you or your _associate._ " The voice replied with disgust.

The figure was silent for a minute. "Hai."

-(At the North Gate)-

"Damn it not again!" Sakura cursed as she landed on top of a building with Ino at her side. They quickly gazed at the battle, repeated from not so long ago. "Shit, where's Naruto when you need the jackass?" She grumbled out and Ino chuckled despite the current situation.

"Well at least I'm here for this. Last time I was providing medical support over at the hospital." The blonde female said as she pulled out a kunai. "Wanna keep score?" She added jokingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. "Kami you gotta stop hanging around Naruto." Ino sent her a smirk before her face turned serious. Sakura tighten her glove before jumping of the building with her fist cocked back. "SHANNARO!"

The enemy nins and some Kono-nins weren't ready for the earthquake followed by a shockwave and some were unfortunately blown back by the attack. Sakura drew her fist from the ground and quickly jumped over a thrown kunai and charged at an Iwa nin. A quick and chakra-powered blow to his chest sent him barreling into his comrades. Sakura quickly jumped back from a Doton jutsu and avoided some shurikens and kunais sent at her.

Ino appeared at her side and threw an explosive kunai into a small group of unprepared nins. "Can't forget about me." She said confidently as she drew her tanto in her other hand. She rushed forward and sent out a kick to the face of a Kumo nin. The nin fell back and Ino quickly dove her tanto in his heart. She quickly looked up and hopped over a nin and sent a swipe at his back before kicking him away.

' _We really have come far from the academy days.'_ Sakura thought as she watched her best friend. _'Asuma's death must have also pushed her. Pushed them all.'_ She then clenched her fists as she thought about her old team. _'I may not be able to bring back what we had but I will not stop trying to rekindle our team.'_ Her eyes sparkled as she ran to help out Ino who was dealing with four Iwa nins at once.

Suddenly the shadows under the Iwa nins shimmered before they shot up and pierced their owners. Sakura and Ino stopped with Ino's face changing into one of relief. Shikamaru landed in front of them with his back turned as the four nins crumpled to the ground. "Where's Chouji?" He asked seriously stopping Ino from saying anything else. There was multiple explosions coming from outside the North Gate and Shikamaru cursed. "No matter, we don't have time. You two need to get to the outside, that's where the heart of the battle is. I'll meet you there after dealing with the few that managed to escape inside the village."

And without another word he disappeared in a Shunshin, leaving a confused and sadden Ino and Sakura. "Come on Sakura, he's right." Ino said and the pinkette quickly placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulders.

"It'll be alright Ino, he'll go back to normal. He has to."

Ino shook her head. "Is that what you tell yourself about Naruto?"

-(With Tsunade)-

Tsunade sent a kick to a poor nins chin sending him upward if she didn't quickly grab on to his leg and swung his body into a group of Kumo nins. The Nins didn't have time to act before they were screaming as lava covered their form. Mei wiped the lava the dribbled down her lip and smiled. "My Hokage-dono your strength is revered all throughout the nations but to actually see it is a sight in itself." Mei said with a smiled as her ANBU fought through the enemy nins.

Tsunade chuckled and placed a hand on her hip. "Thank you. Never thought I lived to see a lava user." She looked over at the smoking and melting pile that used to be humans with a raised eyebrow. "The results are…interesting to see. Now who's the leader of this so-called invasion." She asked rhetorically.

Some of the Kumo and Iwa nins glared while other gritted their teeth. "Damn I didn't think we have to face the Hokage AND Mizukage!" One said.

"Kami did you see how that witch melted Kizume and his team?!" Another said and Mei frowned.

"A witch huh?" She said before walking forward. "Now pay attention Tsunade-dono, lava is one of the _many_ skills I've mastered." Tsunade felt a light blush come on her face at her fellow Kage's implications.

A Kumo nin gripped his sword. "Come on guys it's just two women versus like twenty of us. They may be Kages but they're no 'Yellow Flash'." The squad of Kumo and Iwa nins nodded and they rushed at a smirking Mei. "DIE BITCH!"

Mei quickly went through a couple of hand signs. "You might wanna take a couple of steps back, Tsunade-dono." Tsunade smirked and jumped back far enough for Mei to do her jutsu. "Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu!" Mei blew out a thick mist that covered the group of shinobis.

The group stopped and looked around in confusion "What the hell is th-AHH!" The Kumo nin screamed as did his whole squad. They dropped their weapons and some even fell to the floor as they tried to swipe at their skin. The men's skin started bubbling and sizzling and before long they fell to the ground.

Mei chuckled and snapped her fingers as Tsunade appeared at her side with a smirk. "Remind me never to get you mad." The Hokage said jokingly. "I'm glad you're not all looks."

A kunai landed in between them and both Kage's quickly jumped back from the explosive paper found on it. "They are becoming simple are they not?" Mei said and Tsunade nodded as four Kumo nins appeared in front of them. One of them Tsunade recognized and she immediately clenched her fist.

"We may actually have a challenge Mizukage-dono."

"Yo, yo Bee's here in Konoha! Ya boy's ready to laugh at ya! When I find little Yugito, your village is gonna gooo!" The large dark skin man known as Bee rapped while his team shook their heads. "Aye yo Samui, Omoi, and Karui deal with the with the Mizukage. Imma take on the tough little Hokage and see what she knows. Then we'll find that bastard Naruto."

' _Naruto-kun? Ahh they probably believe he took Yugito.'_ Tsunade thought.

"You're kidding, right?" Karui said to her sensei. "Did you not see her practically melt and boil those poor assholes." She pointed to the bodies.

"I agree with Karui, sensei." Omoi said as he adjusted the lollipop in his mouth. "Oh man what if she thinks I won't fight her cause she's a woman? Then she'll think I'm sexist and weak. She'll probably tell everyone and then I'll have to hide from humiliation. I'll have to live as a hermit and-" He was stopped by Karui slapping him in the back of the head.

"Shut it will ya!"

Mei frowned. "I don't think fighting them will be any challenge. Besides I'm pretty sure the redhead is either a boy or a very young girl. Either way I feel sorry for it." Mei said with a grin.

Karui glared and clenched her fists. "You should feel sorry for yourself for when I mash in that pretty little face in. I can't believe they allow fritty sluts to be Kages. If that's the case, then you should be one Samui." The quiet blonde only gave her a heated glare.

Mei frowned. "Slut huh?" She then ran towards the group who quickly brandished their weapons. Doing a few hand signs, Mei was ready to let loose a large lava ball till one came out of nowhere and at her direction. She cursed and quickly let out her lava ball that crashed and destroyed the enemy's ball. She stopped her movements and looked around as did everyone else. _'Someone used lava against me? I guess my kekkei genkai isn't that rare.'_

"Now we don't want no trouble." A voice called out from the trees above and there was Roshi crouching with Han standing tall next to him. "We just wanna talk and possible kill some guy named Uzumaki Naruto." He said as they both jumped down from the tree. "Just tell us where the poor bastard's at and we'll be out of your village. Both of us don't care for this pathetic war brought on by our childish excuse of a Kage." Roshi said.

Karui snorted. "Yeah right that Naruto guy is ours after we find Yugito. So back off old man."

Han stepped forward as steam expelled from his body but was stopped by Roshi. "Picking a fight with us will spell bad news for you. The last thing you want is to get a jinchuuriki angry. Especially two." He said seriously and Tsunade cursed in her head.

' _Damn it three jinchuurikis by the village?! If the reports are true and they have mastered their Bijus this war could be over very quickly. Naruto-kun where are you?'_

Bee grinned and fist pumped. "ALLL RIGHT! It's almost time for number Eight so everyone save this date!" He said and Roshi narrowed his eyes.

' _The Hachibi huh? I wonder if Han is ready for a battle like this.'_ The man thought before clearing his throat. "Kumo nins, we are both after the same goal, to see a certain nin dead. Fighting against each other would be foolish of us." He then focused towards Tsunade and Mei. "Me and Han will handle the Mizukage while you guys can take the Hokage. We can discuss the matter of Uzumaki Naruto after."

Samui nodded. "Fair enough. Sensei?"

Bee just fisted pumped the air again and ran towards Tsunade as lightning covered his arms. "Raiton: Rariatto!" Tsunade, thanks to her experience, barely jumped over the attack. Samui and Omoi appeared at her side while Karui was above her, each sent out a wipe of their swords. Using Kawarimi , she managed to evade their attack and appeared several meters away.

"Alright then." She said as she took off her jacket. "Let's do this." She jumped up and sent a heel drop that shook the entire area. She then lifted a rock and kicked it towards the group.

Bee easily destroyed it and grinned. "Stay back little kiddies and let Bee-sensei teach you how to take care of old ladies." Tsunade eye twitched at the jab.

"You sure Bee sensei?" Omoi asked and Bee gave him a thumbs up before he rushed towards Tsunade with his fist cocked back. She quickly met him half way and both fists collided with each other causing the ground under to burst under pressure. Bee ducked under her kick and grabbed her leg before throwing her away.

Tsunade landed on her feet and panted. _'His strength is almost comparable to mine. That last attack hurt. He's not even using the power of his Biju.'_ She clenched her fist as green chakra covered them. _'I guess I'll to incapacitate him first.'_

-(With Mei)-

"So it's you two versus me." Mei asked with a smirk and Roshi sighed.

"Go back to your village Mizukage-san. The last thing Kiri needs is its fresh Kage dead." The redhead man said and Mei frowned. Han looked at his mentor as bit of steam expelled from his body. "You wanna have a go at her. You sure my boy?" Han walked forward as he took his right arm out and clenched both fist.

"I'll offer you and your friend a proposition. Leave Konoha alone and go back to your village. Kami knows we're gonna be there soon." Mei said as she placed both hands on her hips.

Roshi shook his head. "Youngsters and their thirst for threats. Alright Han, she's all yours, remember what I taught you about control." Han nodded and locked his brown eyes with Mei's emerald ones as steam heavily spewed from his body. He then disappeared and Mei jumped to side to avoid his swing.

She quickly did a few hand signs before spewing out a few lava bullets at him. The large and tall man avoided each one before doing a few hand signs himself as a thick steam covered him and their area. Mei raised an eyebrow. _'A Futton user as well? Is that from his Biju or is it a kekkei genkai? Either way I better be careful with one.'_ He then appeared above her with his fist cocked back and Mei quickly backflipped to avoid his punch. The ground crumbled under Han's strength before the man quickly sent a kick out to Mei's chest. _'He's a fast man.'_ Mei thought as she held up her arms to block him.

"Gah!" She underestimated his strength and was sent barreling back with steam coming off of her. He quickly went through some hand signs and blew a large water torrent at her. "Tch." Mei grunted as she went through some hand signs. "Doton: Doryūheki!" A large wall appeared and blocked the water attack which allowed Mei to gain some space. _'Damn he's strong as hell. If I hadn't put chakra in my arms at the last minute, I could be fighting with two broken arms. I'll just have to treat him like Yagura-teme.'_

Han eyes narrowed as Mei's posture changed before she went on the offense and charged at him. The steam around him gave out a loud hissing noise. "Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" Mei said as a large torrent of water shot out of her mouth which Han easily jumped over. He launched out a punch that connected to her cheek. Mei smirked as her body burst into water. "Gotcha!" Mei said as she appeared out of the ground and sent a kick to Han's face.

Though the attack only made him stumble back it allowed Mei to go through a series of hand signs. "Katon: Gouryuuka No Jutsu!" Large fireballs in the shape of a dragon's head ejected from Mei's mouth and hit a slightly dazed Han in the chest. A large cloud of smoke and steam erupted and Mei quickly jumped out of it. She panted as a small smirk came to her face. "That should get him down." _'I probably have just enough chakra to deal with the old man if I hit him hard. Never passed out from chakra exhaustion and I'm not trying to today.'_

" **Grr."** The deep voice bellowed out and Mei eyes widened. The smoke cleared and there was Han slowly getting covered in light red chakra. Three tails swung wildly behind him and he glared at her. Roshi narrowed his eyes before he appeared at Han's side. " **Grrr."** Han growled and Roshi gave him a glare.

"Control Han. The beast's power should not take control of your wits." Roshi said before focusing on Mei. "You're stronger than I expected. Especially to take on a jinchuuriki, as expected of a Kage." Han's red chakra receding and the tall man breathed heavily as his chest armor was burned away leaving a hole showing his muscular and tan skin. "Now let's see you take on two."

-(With Tsunade)-

The blonde Hokage evaded Karui's swing and kicked away Omoi. She grabbed the back of Karui's flak jacket and hurled her towards Samui who crashed on the floor receiving her teammate's body. Tsunade ducked under Bee's sword and slammed her fist on the ground causing a mini earthquake. Unfazed Bee ran at her with a Raiton powered punch and Tsunade matched him with her chakra enhanced one. Both manage to land the punch on earth other cheeks but Tsunade was blasted back.

She landed on her feet with a slight wobble before panting. "Damn the hell are you made of?" _'This is not good. I'm running out of chakra yet this guy barely is breaking a sweat. Is this the power of a Jinchuuriki?'_

Bee grinned as he wiped the small bit of blood off his lip. "The she-Kage is strong as hell. Let's not add the fact that she's a lovely bombshell. If we weren't fightin', I feel our chemistry would be strong as lightnin'. Oh yeah!" He rapped and Tsunade refused the urge to roll her eyes. "But I grow tired our little game. Now it time for Bee to bring the pain! Oh yeah, get ready for number eight, cause I'm gonna give ya something to hate!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. _'Shit I don't have to chakra to fight a Biju let alone the Hachibi. Katsuyu may be able to help but not far long._ ' She then bit her lip to prepare her summoning jutsu before Mei's body slammed down a couple of meter away from her. "Shit!" She quickly went to her fellow Kage's side. Parts of her robe was cut and she sat up panting and gasping. "You okay Mei-dono?" Tsunade asked as her hands glowed green.

"I'll be fine, probably got a few broken ribs. That tall bastard is no easy target and the old man still has a couple of moves on him." Mei said as she stopped Tsuande's healing and slowly stood back up. "I presume you're having a tough time as well?"

Tsunade stood up as well and nodded. "The brats were easy to take care of but their sensei is another story. Besides he getting ready to unleash the Hachibi." Roshi and Han appeared at Bee's side and both Kage's glared. "And I have a feeling if unleashes his Biju, the other will too."

Mei smirked through tried lips. "Didn't think I would live to fight four Bjius and their jinchuurikis."

"And you don't have to." Roshi said calmly though he looked worse for wear. His helmet was gone and some parts of his clothing were burnt off. There were bruises, burns, and cuts all over his body but they were slowly healing. Han's hat was gone as well as some parts of his armor. His short brown hair fluttered lightly in the wind as he glared at the two. "Just tell us where Uzumaki Naruto is at and we'll leave you alone."

"That little man has little Yugito. Tell us what we need to know and we'll turn and go." Bee said as a dark red chakra aura with eight tails formed around him. Two red tails spurted behind Roshi and three behind Han. The sight looked very menacing for those who were inexperienced.

Tsunade looked over at Mei who gave her a smirk. _'Let's hope we can survive this.'_ Turning back to the three men she bit her thumb and went through a few hand signs. "Even if we did know where the asshole was, did you really think we would tell you where he was? Kuchiyos-"

Roshi, unfortunately, beat her to the punch. "Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu!" Multiple large lava ball blasted out of Roshi's mouth at the two Kages. Mei narrowed her eyes and quickly did some hand signs of her own. However, a large metal wall erupted from the ground shielding them Roshi's attack. "Metal release?" Roshi said in confusion as the wall quickly sunk back into the ground. A lone figure landed between the group and stood up while popping his neck with a grin.

"Why don't we up the difficulty of this match eh?

* * *

 **Anddddd it's completed. Now this is the first chapter without a lemon/mature scene in it. I honestly had nowhere to put it but I promise there will be one next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, it's the fight scene many of you have been waiting for besides Sasuke vs Naruto part..2..3..whatever. As for what I'll do about the remaining jinchuurikis and their bijus….**

 **Not telling, I don't spill secrets.**

 **Also I tried to research Han's and Roshi's fighting style and besides the scene I watched on Youtube and read on wiki, I'm still a little…naïve about their fighting skills. I stopped reading and watching the anime and manga pretty much up the Kage summit. (I got lazy ok). So I'm trying to wing a lot of this "other people" bullshit.**

 **So if things seem a little incorrect or misleading…there's my excuse. Still probably ain't gonna fix it either.**

 **Till next time.**


	17. Losses

**Annnd I'm back with another chapter. I call this a 2am boredom chapter so enjoy.**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" **Demon talking"**

' _ **Demon thinking.'**_

Justus/Attacks

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **Losses**

Tsunade sighed in relief and Mei let out a smirk. "Well it's about time." The blonde Hokage said as she stood up straighter. "I was beginning to think me and Mei-dono had to take care of them all by ourselves."

Naruto grinned as he turned to face her. "I am a gentleman after all. I wouldn't allow such beautiful women like yourselves to even fight ugly peasants like them." The demon replied back and Tsunade rolled her eyes with a smile while Mei giggled.

"A new challenger?" Roshi said as his tails waved behind. "Who are you?"

Naruto scoffed as he scratched his beard. "The real question is why are you assholes still here? The last thing Iwa or Kumo need are all their jinchuurikis either dead or at my side."

Bee growled. "So you must be the bastard Naruto who took little Yugito? You messed with the wrong village hoe!" He rapped before he charged at Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he caught Bee's fist. The ground crumbled under pressure and Naruto gave Bee a grin.

"I didn't take her…well I sort-of did, but she chose to stay." He said as he grabbed Bee's arm and threw him over his shoulders. "I mean why wouldn't she? I'm awesome."

"Liar!" Bee shouted and disappeared before reappearing in front of Naruto. His right arm bubbled as the cloak got bigger. "Biju no Rariatto!"

Naruto smirked as he tried to catch Bee's arm but was sent hurling back. He bounced on the ground a few times before stopping himself. The demon got up and immediately felt pain in his neck before his healing factor kicked in. "Now that's an attack." Naruto said with a grin as blood flowed from his mouth. He then felt a prickling sensation at the back of his head and jumped up to avoid Han's lunged. The moment his feet were back on the ground, Roshi was in front of him with a lava covered fist that connected with his cheek.

"Don't forget about us Uzumaki Naruto." Roshi said and Naruto stood back up with a bloody grin as his cheek sizzled and burned.

"Do I know you? Oh wait!" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Roshi. "I fucked your daughter at one point, right?"

Roshi frowned. "Classy." His body was then covered in full lava and sent a torrent of lava at Naruto's direction. The demon grinned as he clenched his fist and a rock wall popped up in front of him. Naruto then punched the wall as bullets of stone charged at the four tailed jinchuuriki. Roshi dodged them all but couldn't see the kick that knocked him in the forest.

"I expected you guys to be a bit more of a challen-" Naruto was interrupted by a horse like creature that slammed into him. Naruto pointed two finger guns at the version two Han. "Bang! Bang!" The two fireballs slammed into Han's body but that didn't stop his arms from stretching towards Naruto. "Ah shit!" Naruto cursed as he dodged the arms.

"Biju no Kakato Geri!" Naruto's body was slammed into the ground from Bee's Biju-enhanced axe kick that caused a wide crater and a mini earthquake. He then went in his version two mode as well and quickly conjured positive and negative energy. Han and a recently recovered Roshi saw Bee's plan and started to do the same.

" **BIJUDAMA!"** The three men said as they sent out their tailed beast bomb and Naruto eyes widen.

"Fuck."

 **BOOOOM**

A mushroom cloud appeared at the impact and its shockwave tore down and flung the nearby trees away. Bee's student's pushed all the chakra that they could into their feet to remained steady. "Shit!" Karui said as she was flung back but was caught by Omoi and Samui. "We need to get out of here and give sensei some space!"

The shockwave stopped as debris floated around and the smoke cleared. The three version two jinchuurikis growled as their white eyes narrowed. In Naruto's crater, there was a blue flaming body that seemed to be protecting something and Bee growled deeply.

The flaming body uncurled itself to reveal Naruto safe and sound with an annoyed look on his face. Tsunade and Mei were confused but nevertheless thankful of the blue body. Speaking of the flaming blue body, it slowly disappeared to reveal a burnt and bruised Yugito that collapsed in Naruto arms.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Naruto growled out with a worried tone. "I had it covered! You could've gotten killed!"

Yugito rolled her eyes before shakily getting out of Naruto's arms. "Yeah right. You maybe strong and shit but with three Bjiudamas, there was no way for you to survive that!" She fell forward on her knees with a heavy pant. "I could get a fucking thank you, you know!"

Naruto ignored her and focused on the three jinchuurikis above him. "I guess it's time to get serious then." He said to himself. "You three, get the fuck out of here."

"And let you handle them on your own? Yeah no way! If anything Tsunade and...um...you should get out of here." Yugito said referring to Mei and Tsunade. "This is a battle of jinchuurikis and demons we can covered it from here." Naruto groaned and was looking like he was going to say something till Yugito beat him to the punch. "Swallow down your damn pride and let me help for fucks sake!" She said sternly and Naruto clenched his fists

"Fine, you annoying pussy-cat! Tsunade-chan, Mei-chan go help the rest of the village and WE'LL take care of these assholes." Naruto said and Tsunade didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?"

"We still have enough chakra to help out." Mei said and Naruto shook his head.

"You guys are not dealing with just humans. This is my territory now, you guys are much better off providing support to the rest of the force." He said and Tsunade and Mei nodded. Tsunade gave him a look of worry before they disappeared in a Shunshin. "Ok." Naruto said as he and Yugito hopped out of the crater. "Round two."

Bee growled. " **What the hell Yugito!? Are you helping out this hoe!?"** Bee growled out and Yugito frowned as she was covered by a blue cloak.

"Just leave Bee-senpai. I know you came here for me but I'm not leaving this jackass's side." Yugito pleaded as her eyes turned an amber color. "Don't make this hard on yourself." Bee growled again as his claws dig into the earth.

"What the hell Yugito!?" Karui shouted. "Are you really going to betray your village for this dumbass." She said pointing at Naruto.

"You guys wouldn't understand. Now please leave." Yugito pleaded one more time.

" **I grow bored of this conversation."** Roshi said. " **Uzumaki Naruto is dead no matter what. Han!"** Both Iwa jinchuurikis charged at the two and Naruto stomped his foot on the ground. Spikes emerged from the earth and both Iwa nins jumped up to avoid them.

"Gotcha! Yoroi: Raiton!" Naruto was covered in his lightning armor and disappeared in crack of thunder. Roshi nearly dodged the fist that came close to his face but missed kick to his back that sent him down to the spiked ground with a loud thud. Han growled and crashed back down on the ground destroying the spikes around him before a kick to the chin sent him upwards where Naruto used his elbow to send the five tails back to the ground.

Naruto landed back on the ground with a smirk but saw Bee charge at him with a lariat until he was tackled away by a clocked Yugito. Bee landed on his feet and his eyes narrowed. " **Yugito! Stop playing games! You joining this fool is a real shame!"**

Yugito frowned as her tails waved wildly behind her. "I'm only going to say this once more. Leave Bee-senpai." Bee was silent for a second and Yugito thought he was going to submit until he disappeared and reappeared in front of her face with a fist. "Gah!"

" **I don't know what he did to you, but you** _ **will**_ **come home."** Bee said without rapping shocking Yugito at his seriousness. " **Even if I have to break that pretty little face!"** He then slammed his arms in the ground and Yugito had to jump back from his arms that burst from the ground. She dodged each strike with his arms and charged at him with her claws reared back.

Bee smirked as he blasted her away with a roar. Yugito covered her face and landed back on her feet. _'Damn Bee was always the strongest. Not to mention he's in his version two form.'_ Yugito growled as she heard the words of her Biju. _'Fine but try not to ruin my body.'_ Yugito's cloak shimmered before her form grew into Matatabi's. **"Rah! Alright jinchuuriki of Gyuki! Show this kitten what you got!"** The two tailed cat said as her body flexed.

Bee growled. **"Fine we're playing that game!?"** Bee's form shook before it grew into the Hachibi. " **Wooo yeah! Bee is ready for a fight now!"**

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto stared impassively as both the Gobi and Yonbi glared at him. "Gentlemen." Naruto said with a slight smirk. "Am I speaking to the jinchuurikis or the actually Bjius?"

Son Goku snorted. **"To think Kurama and Isobu fell by your weak hands."** The large four tailed ape beat on his chest before slamming his fists on the ground. " **Makes me sick!"** Kokuo glared in silence as steam expelled from his mouth.

Naruto smirked. "Well in my defense they weren't the strongest demons I've face. In fact you Bijus are a rank below me. However consuming you guys would give me the edge I need to defeat _him."_

Son Goku growled. " **How dare you call us weak you parasite! I'll crush you like the ant you are before consuming your heart!"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as fire surrounded his fists. "I like to see you try." Goku roared and slammed his fist in the ground. The ground shook violently as lava began to seep and shot out like geysers. Naruto chuckled as his form was covered in fire. "This is about to get fun." He then rushed at the giant ape, running through each geyser with no problem, till a large gust of wind blew him away. He landed back on his feet and looked above to see hooves coming down.

Naruto jumped back from Kokuo's hooves but was smacked by Goku's giant hands. He quickly got to his feet and sent lightning and fire to his finger tips. "Eat this! Taiyo!" The ball of plasma was sent shot towards the two Bijus and Kokuo quickly opened his mouth.

" **Bijudama!"**

 **BOOOM**

A huge explosion rocked the area and Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped back. "Alright this has gone on for long enough." He held both hands over his head as fire and lightning swirled around his form. Two balls began to form above him. Suddenly two huge lava balls came charging at him. "Damn it!" Naruto let his arms down and shot lightning through his feet which conjured a metal wall. _'Shit I need these two idiots to be distracted!'_ He shot a quick look over to Matatabi to see her getting slammed to the ground by a furious and bleeding Gyuki.

Naruto was brought back to his battle as Kokuo's horns charged at him. Naruto grabbed on to the horns and used his strength to stay grounded. Kokou snorted and tried to push the demon deeper into the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth before pointing one finger at Kokou's eye. "Bang!"

" **Rahh!"** The dolphin-horse yelled out as a fireball crashed into his left eye. He released his horns from Naruto's grip and Naruto thought he had a breather till a giant paw of Goku slammed on his back. The large ape then tightly grabbed Naruto and threw him away.

Naruto got back up from the ground with a huff as blood ran down his face and lips. He grabbed on to his ribs as he knew they were crushed. _'Fucking bastards! Just need a moment for my ribs to heal.'_ He thought however, as if reading his mind, Kokuo and Goku quickly sent out a  Bijudama. Naruto eyes widened. As their attacks came close. "No."

 **BOOOM**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw crimson ones staring back at him. "Hey don't go dying on me now." Kurenai said with a slight smirk.

"Wha-" Naruto tried to say.

" **Alright violent lover. I hope you got a plan because at this point we may be fucked."** Matatabi said from below him. The three other jinchuurikis stood ways from them with glares of their own.

Naruto slowly stood up with Kurenai's help as he felt the last rib heal. "That was a close one. The last thing I need is to die right here and right now. You have my thanks Kurenai-chan." The Jounin nodded and looked over at the three bijus. "Now leave."

"What?" She said before shaking her head. "Not a chance Naruto-kun. You almost died."

"I had it under control." Naruto lied before sighing. "This battle is not for you Kurenai-chan."

She then placed a hand on his shoulder and another one on his cheek. "Let me help. My genjutsus can turn the tide of this battle."

" **I'd listen to her, lover. The only Bjiu I knew that was untouched by genjutsu was Isobu. She may be what we need right now."** Matatabi said.

Naruto sighed heavily. "Fine but **stay** away from the main battle. Provide support from afar." Naruto ordered and Kurenai nodded before laying a kiss to his lips and jumping down from behind Matatabi. "Alright kitten, how did you fair with eight tailed-and-ugly."

" **About the same as you with Goku and Kokuo."** The Large cat replied back and Naruto grinned.

"Alright final round, you up for it?"

Matatabi purred. " **As long as you can fuck my angry jinchuuriki, I'm up for anything."** The large cat then focused back on the three other bijus and roared before charging at them.

Naruto jumped off her head as fire surround his fist. "Bigger!" The flames on his arm got bigger as his target became the Hachibi. "Come on! Bigger!" He gritted his teeth as the flames got twice as big, rivaling Gyuki's arms. "Asumodeusu No Honō" Naruto shot his fiery fist forward as it crashed right into Gyuki's cheek. The large Biju was taken on his…feet… and crashed down on the ground with a grunt.

" **Gotcha!"** Goku roared as he went to grabbed Naruto. Naruto smirked as his body burst into flower petals. " **What!"** Naruto reappeared above him with two large flaming fist in an axe handle. The fists slammed into Goku's face chipping his tooth and sending the Biju face down on the ground.

Naruto landed on his feet with a grin. He witnessed Matatabi sending a scratch to the one eyed dolphin horse, which the Biju took but sent out a kick with his back hooves that sent her flying away. "Oh fuck." Naruto cursed as he jumped up to avoid Gyuki's tentacles. He placed his hands in two finger guns and sent bullets after bullets of fireballs at the Octo-bull's tentacles.

Naruto landed back on the boiling and crusted ground with a pant before lava shot up from under him and encased him up to the neck in hardened lava. "FUCK!" Naruto said as he tried to get out and got one arm freed before red chakra encased his form adding on an extra layer. "YOU PIECE OF MONKEY SHIT!" Naruto cursed as he tried to escape.

Goku huffed as both hands were on the ground. **"Hurry do it now Kokuo!"** The horse creature snorted and charged at Naruto's form.

Naruto eyes widened. If Kokuo horn penetrated his head then it was all over for him. Not even his healing factor could save a destroyed brain. _'Shit think of something you idiot!'_ He cursed in his head before he managed to get his feet freed. Naruto gritted his teeth as Kokuo got closer and raised the earth he was on, hoping to get penetrated in the chest.

"Hah!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the horn go into his chest. "At…least he missed my heart." Naruto thought he said to himself before a raspy laugh made his eyes open wide.

"Y-Y-You and m-me b-b-both." Kurenai said she said as she stood in front of Naruto with Kokou's horn fully impaled in her.

"K-Kurenai?"

"I-I saw h-him coming…for you. I don't…k-know why I moved…but I-I did. I-If you...are..going to…die….then it's going to be….in my…arms." She said as she slumped over Naruto's incased form.

"No." Naruto whispered as the elements surrounded his form. " **NO!"** The sky was covered in clouds as rain heavily poured down. Lightning crashed down in the area and the thunder boomed loudly. The wind picked up, blowing the remaining tress away. Naruto broke free from his prison as his fangs were more pronounced and his claws grew. His now black eyes looked at Kokuo in hatred and anger

He then grabbed on the Kokou's horn that had impaled him and Kurenai and ripped it off the Biju with a roar. Kokou roared in pain before an intense wind back blew him. Naruto pulled the horn out of him and Kurenai and jumped back with her body. "Stay alive! St **AY ALIVE YOU DAMN VIXEN!"** Naruto roared as it echoed around the area. **"YUGITOOO!"**

Matatabi sent a fireball towards Gyuki before jumping back and appearing at Naruto's side. **"You need all the help-"**

" **I don't give a SHIT! Give Yugito her body back and tell her to get Kurenai to Tsunade NOW!"** Naruto yelled and Matatabi nodded before she disappeared and a tired Yugito crouched next to him. **"Get her out of here."** Naruto said as he stood in front of her. Yugito was going to say something but Naruto grabbed her by the front of her shirt. **"Get. Her. To. Tsunade!"**

Yugito gulped before nodding. "Come back to us Naruto." She then disappeared in a Shunshin.

Naruto fist clenched tightly and shook in anger as a giant earthquake shook the area. The three Bjius, though tired, held their ground. Kokuo now bleed from his stump charged at Naruto with steam expelling from his body. Naruto growled as he slammed his arms into the grounds and a giant metal fist sent an uppercut to the horse's muzzle. Kokuo was sent back only for another hand, this this covered in lava, to grab his five tails and slam him back into the ground.

Son Goku charged as well with Gyuki created another Bijudama. Naruto looked up at the sky as he chucked a large piece of rock into sky with a huge fireball following it. **"** **Ryūsei no Arashi!** **"** The fireball crashed into the large chunk of rock sending downing large fiery rocks like a meteor shower. Naruto felt himself getting tired but he willed it away and lifted his hands in the air as fire and lightning swirled around him violently.

" **Bijudama!"** Gyuki sent out towards Naruto as Goku dodged each meteor. Naruto sent out twin  Taiyos which exploded when it made contact with the Bijudama kicking up a large dust cloud. **"Damn it I can't see the fool!"** Gyuki cursed as he smacked away a meteor with his tentacles. **"What!? What is that power!?"** Gyuki asked blindingly as the smoke cloud cleared to reveal Naruto holding up two large red balls that melted the ground around him.

" **You fucked with the wrong girl.** **TAIYO: FUTAGO AKAIRO KYOSEI** **!"** Naruto yelled as he sent the two red giants down towards the Earth.

" **Hurry Goku, Kokuo! Send a Bijudama at them!**" Gyuki said in fear and his siblings nodded.

" **BIJUDAMA!"**

-(With Tsunade)-

Tsunade wiped the sweat off her forehead as he finished healing another shinobi. After Naruto told her to leave, she and Mei joined back into the main battle. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your perspective, Naruto's fight ended up as a battle between four bijus. Most of the Kumo and Iwa forces retreated leaving the remaining Oto nins to defend for themselves.

Konoha made quick work of the remaining enemy nins and were now in recovering mode. Tsunade forebode anyone from going near Naruto's battle stating is was too dangerous for anyone. Though she was getting restless as the ground kept shaking and explosions were heard in the near distance.

"You okay Shishou?" Sakura asked as she finished her healing.

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah I'm just wonder how Naruto is doing." They were in the hospital as injured shinobis and working medics flooded the area.

"I'm sure he's fine Tsunade-dono. We don't have three raging Bijus ransacking the village so we can presume he's doing well." Mei said as she handed a bandage to Sakura. "Naruto-kun will win this fight. I know it."

"You're right." Tsunade said as she moved on to another shinobi in the room. "But that doesn't make me worry any less."

Suddenly Yugito busted into the room with a bleeding Kurenai and a blue haired woman behind her. "TSUNADE!" Yugito yelled as she spotted the blond Hokage. "You gotta save her!"

"Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura said with wide eyes and Tsunade pointed to an open bed ignoring the new woman.

"Quick Yugito placed her there!" Yugito quickly placed Kurenai on the bed and Tsunade and Sakura went to heal her. Tsunade frowned as sweat fell from her face. "Damn it! I need more medics!" She yelled out and two extra medics plus Shizune came running over.

Yugito stood back before stumbling backwards. She was caught by the blue haired woman. "Are you ok Yugito-san." The woman asked and Yugito nodded.

"I'm fine just tired and worn out. Thanks Konan" Yugito said to Konan before three chunins ran into the room before spotting Kurenai. Yugito quickly got in their way. "Not so fast! I'm not allowing anyone but medics to get to Kurenai."

Kiba growled. "Get the fuck out of the way! That's our Sensei!" Akamauru barked next to him and Kiba tried to move around her only to be blocked by a wall of paper. "What the fuck!?"

"You heard Yugito-san, no one but medics are going towards Kurenai-san." Konan said impassively and Kiba growled befroe getting into a stance. Suddenly the room shook violently and the windows were blasted back by the shockwave.

Yugito looked out the busted windows to see a large mushroom cloud where Naruto's battle was. She clenched her fist. _'Please stay alive, Naruto.'_

"Damn it Kurenai stay with us!" Tsunade yelled as the five medics pumped healing chakra into her. "Stay alive for Naruto!"

"Come on Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura said through gritted teeth and another shockwave hit the hospital. "Fuck sakes!"

"We're losing her!" One of the medics yelled.

"Try harder!" Tsunade yelled back at her.

"Ma'am my reserves are almost depleted from the battle." The other medic said. "At this rate I'm going to pass out from exhaustion." He said as he sighed. "We can't save her."

"Shut up!" Kiba said as he clenched his fist. "You will save my sensei or answer to my fists!" Kiba growled out as Shino placed a hand on his shoulders.

Hinata stood still as a tear escaped down her face. "Kurenai-sensei." She whispered. _'I hated you for stealing Naruto-kun from me, but now I see that he has made you the happiest you have ever been.'_ Kurenai's unresponsive face was replaced by one of happiness as she laughed with Naruto by her side. ' _Please, you can fight through. Sensei please.'_

"No." Tsunade whispered before putting her hands in the ram sign. "I will not let you die on me!"

The male medic sighed heavily before dropping his hands at his side. "Hokage-sama. That's it. We can't bring her back." Sakura gave him a glare as the other medic dropped her arms. "Hokage-sama there's more shinobi's in here that need your he-GAH!"

A hand grabbed the male medic's throat. **"You are just going to give up then?"** Naruto asked. His body was covered in burns, scratches and bruises. Blood surrounded his chest area and flowed down his forehead and lips. One eye was closed as his left arm hung limply at his side.

"There's nothing we can do." The man said as he struggled against Naruto's grip.

Naruto tightened his grip as his black eye shone with hate. A loud snap surround the room as Naruto broke the man's neck. " **Filth."** Naruto said as he threw the body out the open window.

"Naruto-" Tsunade tried to say but Naruto gave her a look.

" **I will not lose HER!"** He bit his wrist and held the bleeding appendage above Kurenai's wound. The blood sizzled as it touched her flesh and Naruto grunted as his hand was covered in a black flame. " **Yuuhi Kurenai! YOU. WILL. LIVE!"** Naruto placed a shaky hand over her wound and the room watched in fascination as the black flame covered Kurenai.

Naruto took a step back before collapsing on the ground, unconscious. Yugito and Konan were quickly at his side. "What did he do?" Yugito asked before her ears twitched. "No way." She said as she looked at Kurenai's body.

"What?" Tsuande asked as she saw Yugito gaze. Her hands were covered in a thin layer of green chakra as she ran a hand over her heart despite the black flames blocking her body. "I-Impossible."

"What the fuck is it!?" Kiba asked before Sakura gasped.

"Shishou look!" Everyone looked over to see the flames disappear to reveal Kurenai breathing, with no chest wound. "Naruto completely healed her."

Yugito shook her head. _'That's not all he did. How much did this woman mean to you Naruto?'_ Yugito looked down at the unconscious Naruto in her arm.

 _-(Flashback)-_

 _Naruto groaned as Kurenai led him through the forest. "This is some sappy shit alright?" Naruto mumbled out before he got a smack to the side of the head. "Ow! What I do?"_

" _Stop complaining Naruto-kun. Do you know how long it took me to find this spot!" Kurenai huffed out._

 _Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms. "As long as it takes for you to cum?" He then smiled nervously when Kurenai sent him a look that promised pain for his junior. "I-I'm only kidding Kurenai-chan." Naruto then looked around the area. It was a small area with a pool surround by rocks. Above it was a mini waterfall and Naruto had to admit with the moon at its brightest, the area did look nice._

 _Kurenai rolled her eyes and slipped out of her dress. She saw Naruto still looking around the area and threw her dress at him to snap him out of his trance. "Well if you're done staring at the scenery you can get undressed with me." She said with a sultry smirk and Naruto smirked back._

" _Let me guess we going to go skinny-dipping in the pool." Naruto said as he zipped down and removed his pants._

 _Kurenai chuckled. "What gave it away?" She finished slipping out of her underwear and slowly strolled into the pool. She dipped a foot in it before quickly slipping it out. "Whoa that's cool."_

 _Naruto walked pass her and made sure to give her a slap on her ass. "Feels fine to me." He grinned as the water began to steam as he stepped into the pool. "Almost feels like a hot spring." Kurenai rolled her eyes and slowly got into the heated water with him._

" _If I had your abilities I would creat a hot spring for myself." She said as she straddled Naruto's lap. "Make a fortune out of it._

" _Such a humanly way to use my demonic powers but I don't have the ability to control water. At least not yet." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. His eyes were getting lidded as he smelt Kurenai's arousal. "Did you really mean what you said to me."_

" _What?" Kurenai asked as she slowly ground herself on him. A hand rose up from the water to lay on his chest while the other wrapped around his neck._

" _Earlier, when you said you love me?" Naruto asked as he held down his demonic urges. Kurenai stopped and looked him in the eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. "Why? You know there's more to me than a pretty face right?"_

 _Kurenai stroked his beard and chuckled. "I know but with you I feel something, something I can't explain why it's there, but I know it to be loved. Even if I don't know really who you are I doubt that will stop this feeling." She said softly before grinned. "Unless you're like some pedo-child molester."_

 _Naruto grinned right back. "Does it look like I have a fetish for snakes?" His face then turned serious. "You're now important to me Kurenai. I don't know how different this situation would play off it hadn't been you to lead that squad and bring me back." Naruto gripped her hips tightly and looked her in the eyes. "I want you at my side no matter what, even if I have to trade in a remainder my soul for you."_

 _Kurenai couldn't hold herself any longer and pressed her lips against his. Naruto eagerly kissed back as he rubbed her back. Kurenai ground herself on him and moaned into his mouth. Naruto lifted her up a bit and positioned himself at her entrance. Kurenai moans got louder as he slowly went in as Naruto lips were now on her neck._

 _Kurenai bounced up and down his shaft as Naruto thrusted up in her. "Mmm oh Naruto-kun!" She moaned as she bounced faster and harder. The water had mini waves for every one of her movements and Naruto brought his face into her neck as rode him. She raked at his back and cried out whenever he hit the right spot. "Fuck Naruto-kun! Mmm yeah!"_

 _Suddenly Kurenai found herself out of the pool and on her back on the grass. "Kurenai-chan." Naruto mumbled he thrusted up in her. Kurenai arched her back and Naruto laid kisses neck while rubbing her leg. He piston himself in her and Kurenai wrapped both legs around him._

 _Her head titled back as she moaned loudly for the night critters to heard. "I love you Naruto-kun!" She said and Naruto thrusted in her harder and faster. Their grunts fill the night air and Naruto knew it was only a matter of time before he blow. Kurenai was faring much better and wrapped arms around his neck to bring him in a kiss as she came._

 _Naruto swallowed her moaned as he sped up. "Fuck Kurenai-chan." Naruto mumbled against her lips before one last pump sent his load in her. They both huffed and Kurenai chuckled._

" _Is this still sappy Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto smirked and brushed a strain of hair out of her eyes. "Sappy as fuck."_

* * *

 **Yep I did it. The scene is done and over with for now. Now with what I've done to Kurenai…it's gonna come with a little surprise. The same with Naruto. To give you guys a hint, Naruto did a trade-off per say.**

 **Let's see how many of you smart bunnies will get that hint.**

 **As for what happened to the other jinchuurikis and their bijus…well they're not dead…yet at least.**

 **Well until next time.**


	18. A New Plan

**And he has finally returned ladies and gentlemen! Yes I'm back from my usual months long absence and I bring with me the next chapter. While it's not action packed like the last one, it's still is a doozy so I hope your thinking caps are on and that you're sitting down.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Stronger Demons talking" (Yes i changed it, fight me)**

 _' **Stronger demons thinking'**_

"Attacks/Jutsu"

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **A New Plan**

… _Beep…_

… _Beep…Beep…_

… _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

… _Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep-_

Kurenai jolted up from her bed with a gasp. Sweat dripped down her face and the Jonin looked around the room with pants and gasps. _'W-What is…Where am I?'_ "Ick!" She immediately cried out in pain as she placed a hand on her torso. The area burned and the skin was tender. "Breathe Kurenai, focus." She told herself as she looked around the room again and then down at the heart monitor next to her. "I'm at the hospital? What? How-"

" _I-I saw h-him coming…for you. I don't…k-know why I moved…but I-I did. I-If you...are...going to…die….then it's going to be….in my…arms."_

Kurenai groaned as she held her aching head as her memories came back to her. _'That's right. I went in the way of the Biju's horn to save Naruto-kun. B-But how am I still alive?"_ Suddenly Kurenai felt the urge to vomit come and she rushed into what she knew was the bathroom. She coughed and dry heaved heavily over the sink and held herself up on her shaking arms.

She ran the water and splashed some on her face before getting a good look at herself in the mirror. "Wha-" Her face was paler than usual almost sickly so and thanks to her sweat, her hair was damp and some parts stuck to her face. But that didn't mean nothing compared to her eyes.

Gone were her deep crimson eyes she was familiar with and in its place were two dark purple orbs. Her pupils were slightly silted almost giving the appearance of feline pupils. She touched the mirror where her eyes were and then touched her face. _'What is this?! That's not me! Is this a genjustus? Am I still fighting.'_ She quickly put her hands ram sign but nothing happened and she looked down at her shaking hands. _'My control! I-I can't-'_

"AHH!" She screamed as she punched the mirror. The glass shrapnels fell to the floor with a loud clang as Kurenai sunk down to her knees with tear flowing from her eyes.

"W-W-Who am I!?"

* * *

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto groaned. "Leave me alone woman."

"But Sochi-kun, you've been sleeping for the past three days." Kushina whined as she poked the cheek of an irritated Naruto.

"So? And for fucks sake stop calling me that! We kind-of ruined the whole mother-son dynamic the moment you placed my dick in your mouth." Naruto said as he rolled to the opposite side and Kushina pouted.

"Well to be honest you ruined it the moment you become a demon." The redhead said and Naruto looked back at her.

"Touché."

"I keep on hearing strange noise from the dark cave." Kushina pointed out and Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn I was out for a little bit more than I thought." Naruto said completely ignoring the woman. "How long you said I was asleep?"

"Mui, three days." Kushina said with another pout and Naruto frowned. "What happened out there anyways?"

"Do you really want the full story?" Naruto deadpanned as he stood up and Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Well it would be nice for you to explain it." Kushina replied as she got up as well. Naruto scoffed and poked her in the forehead, much like their first encounter but this time Kushina prepared herself for it.

AS Kushina processed his recent memories, Naruto frowned as he flexed his hands. "So much for being the heartless demon eh?" He said to himself before he was glopped by a happy Kushina. "What the hell is it this time?!"

"Yatta! I knew my Sochi-kun was in there! For you to give that Kurenai-woman some of your power to save her was so heroic of you!" Kushina said happily as she rubbed her head in Naruto's chest. "I don't think demons can even love like that!"

Naruto grumbled. "We can but it's a very, very, very small number and even those shitheads are seen as weak. Kurenai is a very important ally to me and losing her would only hurt me, so I did what I had to do."

"You don't have to play it off Sochi-kun, I know love when I see it and you absolutely love that woman!" Kushina looked up to give the demon a pout. "Mui, I'm actually jealous! She has more of my Sochi-kun's love than his own mother."

Naruto groaned and pried Kushina off of him. "For the sake of my sanity, or least what's left of it, stop calling me Sochi-kun and you're not my damn mother!" Naruto said and Kushina only rolled her making the demon sigh. "Now if you excuse I have a date with an asshole." He said as he turned to walk towards the dark cave Kushina mentioned earlier. Said woman latched on to his arm and Naruto had to take a couple of calming breaths.

The two walk inside the dark cave and Kushina gripped tighter on Naruto's arm as the demonic presence in the cave made the pressure heavier. Soon the two came up to a metal door with an eye slot and Naruto jabbed the door roughly with his foot as the noise echoed around the cave. "You can't sleep, so I know your ass is listening."

Kushina was confused as to who Naruto was talking to before a deep chuckle echoed in the cave and she felt Naruto tense up. **"What's wrong parasite? Feeling a bit light, are we?"** Came the demonic voice form behind the door as a singular yellow eye was seen from the eye slot. **"Can't even shed your humanity? Mwahaha, you are not worthy to be a demon. Weak flesh!"**

Kushina saw that Naruto's face was void of emotions however she saw that his chest was rising and falling very slowly to keep his anger in check. "Did you knew this was going to happen?" Naruto commanded and the demon chuckled.

" **And what if I did hmm? Nothing would change I ensure you. In fact, the other outcome was you dead at the feet of those three bijus. It's a shame really. All those years of your parasitic actions, killing and consuming my kin like the bug you are. All those years of you claiming to be the strongest demon in Hell, even planning to challenge my** _ **brother**_ **in his full glory. And yet you've fallen to your humanity like the weak** _ **hanyou**_ **you are!"** Naruto fist clenched tightly and Kushina looked at him worryingly making the demon chuckle again. " **Even now, in my presence you bring with you the soul of a human. Pathetic! YOU ARE A JOKE IN HELL!"**

Naruto banged on the door with both fists as his now black eyes bore in the yellow one with hatred and anger. "I promise you, when I'm at my peak power and that will be soon, I'll make sure to make your death the most painful." He threatened as his snarled showing his sharpened canines. "You and your brother will be begging for mercy and forgiveness before I spray your insides all over the floor."

Kushina shivered in fear as she heard Naruto's tone and the demon only chuckled. **"My brother and I have no fear of you, parasite! And I'll be sure to pay extra attention to that** _ **abomination**_ **you created. I wonder how easy it'll break and bend to** _ **my**_ **will! Mwhahaha!"**

And seem to have done it for Naruto. The demon gritted his teeth and snapped his fingers, making the door go aflame in a black fire. The demon only chuckled more as its soul was being absorbed by Naruto. " **I awaited the day for us to meet again,** _ **hanyou.**_ **"** The demon said mockingly before the door and its occupants were completely covered in fire.

Naruto gave the flame a glare before walking out of the cave and Kushina quickly followed after him. "What was all that? Who was that?" Naruto kept walking and Kushina reached out to grab his arm when his hand quickly snatched her wrist. "Sochi-kun?"

"It's none of your fucking concern woman! I'm still waiting for you to fade into nothingness much like your jackass of a husband and leave my mind in peace!" Kushina took a step back like she was shocked as Naruto's angry black eyes bore into her own. "I'm not your fucking son and you're not my fucking mother! If I had the ability, your ass would've been dead for the amount of annoyance you've caused me!" Naruto growled before disappearing from his mindscape and leaving Kushina to fall to the ground with tears coming from her eyes.

-(The Outside world)-

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his black eyes and sat up in his hospital bed. "Fucking demons." He mumbled before a cough got his attention. He looked up to see Yugito and Konan at his side. "What?" He spat out with a glare and Yugito raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Looks like someone woke up pissy." She said as she crossed her arms. "But at least you're awake finally." Konan stood quietly at her side.

"Whatever." The demon said as he got up from the bed and stretched his stiffed muscles. He looked back to see Yugito still giving him a look. "Spit it out or keep your eyes glued to my ass!" He barked out and her look turned into a glare.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you decided to give that chick some of your power." Yugito replied equally as hard. "You could've easily let her die, besides I don't see the importance behind her-"

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of her and grabbed the woman by the collar. "Another word about Kurenai and I'll toss your ass out of the window. My power still thwarts yours, a thousand to one. So DON'T get cocky with me." He threatened as his black eyes into her green ones.

Yugito stared impassively at him as she placed her right hand on one of his hands. The room was quiet as the demon and jinchuuriki stared at each other, trying to convey what the other was thinking. Yugito's other hand reached around his head to smash her lips to his.

Naruto accepted her lips right away and he pulled her closer to him. His tongue massaged her own as each one battled for dominance. Yugito broke the kiss to give the demon a blow to the face creating space between the two. "That's for being an dumbass." She said before she found her back pressed roughly against the wall and Naruto lips roughly on her neck.

The demon thrust his clothed dick on to her and Yugito raked at his bare back as his kisses got more rough and turned into bites. One of her hands reached up to grip his spiky hair as both of his hands reached behind and cupped her ass pressing her body tightly against his. Yugito wanted her clothes off and Naruto was fully acceptable to comply when a lough cough broke the two out of their sex crazed trance.

Naruto took a small look behind him to see a red-faced Sakura and Shizune, a smirking Tsunade, and Mei with a strange and hungry look in her eyes. The Kage even licked her lips as she eyed his body up and down. Konan stood to the side quietly but with a light pink dusting her cheeks and Naruto could see that her nipples were poking through her shirt with his advance vision.

"Well I see that you've fully recovered." Tsunade said with a smirk and Naruto grunted before dropping a pouting Yugito.

"In your eyes at least." Naruto said with a grumble. He looked around the room and sighed when he couldn't find the one thing he wanted. "Where are my booze?" He asked no one in particular and the kunoichis who knew him sighed, well Mei giggled.

"You need therapy for your addiction." Sakura simply said and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And you need to get laid." The demon replied which caused his teammate to blush a bright pink. "So what's with the big party in my room? Don't you guys have some poor asshole that needs healing?" Naruto said as he scratched his scruff and looked around for some pants.

"They are well taken care of. We wanted to see how you were doing. That battle left you in pretty bad shape. Had you've still been human, I would have to put you on life support." Tsunade said before her eyes soften. "We were all worried for you." She said and Naruto frown.

"Besides I leave for Kiri tonight. I at least wanted to see the savior of my village for a little bit." Mei said as she licked her lips. "I'm personally _glad_ that you're awake, Naruto-kun." The tone of her voice made Naruto remember his main need but the demon took a deep breath.

There was something he needed to do. He needed to see her.

Just as he was about to say something another medic ran into the room. "Tsunade-sama! There's a problem down in Yuuhi-san's room!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What problem?" He said coldly and the medic gulped under the demon's glare.

"W-Well Tsuki-san was sent to check on Yuuhi-san an hour ago." The medic started and Sakura interrupted him.

"So? That's his job. What could've possibly gone wrong?" The pinkette said and the medic shivered under Naruto's still cold glare, as if his eyes were daring him to say something bad.

"Y-Y-You have to see it for yourself." The medic said as he quickly rushed out of the room.

' _Oh this is going to be bad.'_ Naruto thought as he walked out of his room, boxers and all, with everyone else following him. They quickly made it to Kurenai's room door and the stanch of blood flooded the hallway. The medic stood shakily by the door and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Blood steeped from the bottom of the door and Naruto heard a singular heartbeat in the room. _'No doubt she probably went berserk.'_

"What happened here." Sakura asked and Yugito narrowed her eyes as well before looking at Naruto.

"She went berserk-mode didn't she?" The Nibi jinchuuriki asked and Naruto ignored her.

"When I open this door, STAY out here. The last thing I need is a headache." Naruto said vaguely and Tsunade looked at him in confusion.

She placed a hand on shoulders stopping him from reaching out for the door handle. "What do you mean by that Naruto? Is Kurenai-san okay?"

"All will be explained after I've calmed her down." Naruto simply said as he slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and made sure to step over the pool of blood by it. The curtains remained shut giving the room a dark tint. Naruto remained still as he tried to hear the faintest sounds. "Why do you hide from me?" He said out loud and the room was still quiet.

Naruto looked into a corner and found the body of the dead medic with a hand-size hole in his chest. "Well at least you moved him out of the way." Naruto said. "Now come out, let me see your face." His ears twitched and he quickly turned around to catch the hand that was going to impale his chest. He smirked as he slightly titled his head. "Can't be a one trick pony."

Naruto tugged the hand closer to him as he pulled Kurenai out to the light that manage to escape into the room. "What have you done to me?" She asked him as she held her head down, blocking Naruto from seeing her face. "Who am I even?"

Naruto's eyes soften a bit before he shook his head and they went to impassiveness. "You are Yuuhi Kurenai, Jounin of Konaha, sensei to Team 8 and-" Naruto paused as he dropped her hand and reached for her face. "and a hanyou." Kurenai slapped his hand away and Naruto frowned.

"Why? Why did you do this to me!?" The woman cried out and lifted up her head to show him her purple eyes. Her skin had a bit more color to it and her canines jutted from under her lip. "I-I don't even know who I am anymore! I-I-I-"

Naruto, who had grown annoyed at her obliviousness, grabbed her shoulders, and brought her close to his face. "Shut the hell up already! I told you who and what you are! If it's fucking anything, you are also one of the reasons why my humanity won't leave me alone, like a fucking blood-sucking tick! I saved you because I couldn't-can't imagine being and doing what I do without you! I gave you some of my power because I wanted you to live, to be with me! I did this because l lo-" Naruto stopped himself before sagging his shoulders and taking a deep breath. "You are important to me Kurenai and you know this."

Kurenai looked at him as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, only to pressed her head tightly against Naruto's bare chest. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I don't know what got over me! I feel so confuse!" She cried into his chest and Naruto only stood in silence as he held her tight against him. Naruto broke the hug moments later to gaze into her purple orbs.

"How do you feel?" He asked and Kurenai looked away. The demon sighed. _'Well it's time for another explanation.'_ He thought before clearing his throat. "Alright you guys can come in now." He called out loud and Kurenai looked at him in confusion before the door opened and the rest of the women came in.

Unfortunately, Yugito was the first to come in and stepped into the bloody puddle. "Oh for fuck's sake!" The jinchuuriki groaned out before she sent a blue fire ball at the puddle, dissolving the substance on the spot. "Great now I'm going to be smelling like blood for the rest of the fucking day." She whined.

"Get over it." Naruto said as he walked over to lean against the wall.

Sakura looked at Kurenai with wide eyes. "Kurenai-sensei! Your eyes!" The pinkette said and everyone but Naruto directed their attention to Team 8's Jonin.

"How are you feeling Kurenai?" Tsunade asked slowly and Kurenai took a glance at Naruto. Seeing how she wasn't speaking Tsunade looked over to Naruto. "I think we all should get an explanation." The buxom Kage said and Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah yeah whatever. As you all know I'm a demon who gets his power from the consumption of other fellow demon." Everyone nodded and Naruto frowned. "In order to save Kurenai's life I repeated the scenario that happened to me, when I killed the Kyuubi." He stood up straighter. "I gave Kurenai my blood to regenerate and revive her heart. However, in order for her not to immediately turn to mush due to the acidity of demon blood, some of my power transferred over into her."

"Transfer over? So you mean that she's a demon too?" Tsunade asked and Mei felt slightly jealous at the now purple eyed Jonin.

' _Damn that woman! if I had that power, Naruto-kun would never leave me. I would always be first.'_ Mei thought to herself yet kept a straight face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "No, she is a hanyou, a half-demon. In Hell hanyous, due to fact that they still have most of their humanity, are either slaughtered or in hiding. In fact," Naruto clenched his fists hard enough to pop as he let a low growl. "Once word gets out in hell that I made you a hanyou, demons _will_ be after you."

Kurenai's head shot up with an alarmed look in her eyes. "What why?I have done nothing wrong."

"Hanyous in hell are view as abominations." Yugito said as she crossed her arms. "I mean what do you expect from a bunch of power-hungry, narcissistic sociopaths?" She grinned at the glare Naruto sent at her. "Am I wrong?"

"Fucking bitch." Naruto grumbled which made the Nibi jinchuuriki flip him off.

"Well how would they know anyways?" Sakura asked and Mei nodded next to her.

"Pinkie asks a good question Naruto-kun. If that's the case, why isn't there demons after your head?" Mei asked, ignoring the look Sakura sent to her. "You told me you weren't the most favorable thing in Hell."

Naruto grunted. "Cause they know better than to fight me one-on-one in the human plane. Not that location would matter. As for how they know? I had part of a seer-demon fucker's soul in my head ever since I captured the fucking jackass."

"In your head? Why?" Tsunade asked and Naruto sighed.

"Let's just say his older brother is an ass I wanna kick, kill, and then piss on. Anyways he knows what happened and is no doubt yelling it across the planes of Hell as we speak." The demon said as a frown returned to his face. "Not to mention the fact that the demons would jump at the chance to take my power. I have much more to worry about than this stupid human war."

"If I'm a hanyou," Kurenai started as she slowly looked back up to Naruto's eyes. "I-I-I can't use chkra anymore?"

Naruto grunted as he looked her straight in the eye. "Yes."

The whole room was silent in shock. Kurenai felt her eyes tear up again as she fell back on the bed. She hugged herself and a hand touched her shoulders. Tsunade gave the Kunoichi a hug as the Jonin tried to keep herself composed. "Everything is going to be alright Kurenai-san. We will help you figure this out."

Naruto finally growled loudly as his patience finally left the building. "Oi stop crying woman! Chakra to a demon is like a butter knife to a damn lion. Useless! Not to mention the fact that demonic energy is way denser and stronger than chakra will ever be! Even the damn jinchuurikis use their demonic energies!" He finally got off the wall and in front of Kurenai's body.

"What's your whole point, Naruto?" Sakura asked with a frown. _'At least give Kurenai-sensei some sympathy!'_

"My point? My fucking point is that Kurenai has _my_ power!" Naruto bent down and grabbed her chin. "If demons are going to after your sexy ass, then I guess we better train it. Eh, Kurenai-chan?"

-(Kumo-Iwa camp)-

"You did the best that you could Bee." A told the wounded Bee as the medic and his Biju healed his body. "It was our damn foolish Kage and that weak Tsuchikage that severely underestimated Konoha's forces." The large man said to his brother.

Bee clenched his fist as he shooed away the medic. "Was it that they underestimated Konaha forces or their damn demon?" Bee said with a glare.

A crossed his arms. "A demon, Bee? There's no way for Konoha to even get a hold of one much less get one to fight for them."

Bee growled, "Then what do you call someone who took on three Bjius and not only survive but caused this!" Bee pointed to the large diagonal wound that ran from his left shoulder down to his right hip. The wound was heavily bandaged but A saw the wound prior to the medics attending to it. "Had it not been for Gyuki-san, my ass would've been split! But that's not why I'm mad. You know better than anyone I love to fight stronger opponents." Bee glared at the tent's opening, in the direction of Konoha. "She betrayed us man. She betrayed me. That's why I'm not going to stop fighting this war. I'll kill ever single Konoha-nin if it means bringing her back home."

A sighed mentally to himself. _'Yugito's betrayal really hit him hard but the last thing I need is for my dumb brother to get himself killed.'_ He eyed Bee's wound and clenched his fist. _'If he meets Uzumaki again, I don't think his Biju would be able save him again.'_ A gave his brother a stone glare. "You are going to get yourself killed if you participate in this stupid war any longer."

Bee stood up right in his brother's face. "So you're saying for us to completely forget about Yugito?! You may have had your differences with her but I won't leave her!" Bee went to walk out of the tent before a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kumo should've never been in this war-"

Bee looked backed at his brother. "You had the chance to become Raikage, you had the chance to stop all of this." Bee shook off his brother's arm. "Now I have my chance to save Yugito and unlike you bro, I will make it happen! With or without your help!" He then walked out the tent leaving A alone.

Or so he thought.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Samui said as she came out of the shadows. "I think he has the right to know at this point." She said as she crossed her arms. "Plus he's right. If you were Raikage, Yugito-nee would probably be here with us."

A growled, "And what would've you done in my position Samui?! Would you have killed a whole innocent village, with children and women who haven't got the slightest clue what the fuck a shinobi is?! All for what? Some title? A new mansion, a new honorific? I declined the job because I didn't want to be a monster to my people, to have them fear me instead of love me. I wanted soldiers that would follow me to the death because they wanted to, not because of fear!"

Samui stared at him impassively before she relaxed her shoulders. "Well if it helps, I don't you're a monster or a failure. But Bee-sensei is right, we need to get Yugito-nee back. Maybe with her on our side we can do something about our uncool Kage."

A nodded. "I guess you're right, it's only a matter of time before Konoha goes on the offense and we're stuck with our hands in our asses. You saw the fight with Bee and Uzumaki. What's your assessment?" Samui frowned as she looked to the ground. Black eyes and a demonic smile flashed in her mind.

"Whatever he may be, he's not human."

-(In hell)-

Two bird like creatures sat on a large cracked stone. One picked at his feathers while the other cleaned his jaw from their last kill. "Pfft no way that would happen. He's a failure of a demon." One of the bird growled to the other.

"I know! I didn't even believe for myself at first but then again why would Likus lie? He is part of Beezelbub's army after all. One of his guardsmen actually." The bigger bird say as the other continued to clean his feathers. "But think about it, Jus. If we find a portal, all that power could be ours!"

The demon named Jus scoffed. "What power? He's not that powerful if he left Hell."

The other demon, Fus rolled his eyes. "I heard he consumed Kyuubi and Asmodeus along with a few others. You know how hard those sons of bitches are. If I remember correctly Asmodeus burnt your whole left wing off." Fus said with a chuckle which made Jus glare at him. "Just think about it. He had the power to consume any demon, but only choose to consume 6."

"So?" Jus said nochantly which made Fus wacked him to the ground.

"So, you dumbass, he consumed four demon knights and two demon lords! It's all but a matter of time till he becomes an Archdemon like Orobas and then a demon king! By now he's already stronger than us!" Fus exclaimed and Jus just scoffed again.

"So what's the point in us finding a portal?" Jus asked as his stomach rumbled. "Damn demon didn't even make for a decent meal."

Fus face-palmed and looked up at the red sky. "Why was I cursed with an idiot for a brother?" He then looked back at his brother. "Dumbass! His power was split into the body of some weak human to make an even weaker hanyou! If we get to the human world and kill them both and eat their hearts we'll finally be demon knights!"

" **Hahaha how pathetic!"** A deep voice ranged out and before Jus knew of anything his body was sliced in two. **"Weak demons everywhere."** The voice chuckled again and Fus immediately took off in the sky. The voice growled before it pounced, grabbing the bird's feet and slamming Fus to the ground. **"Going somewhere?"**

"P-Please don't!" Fus croaked out as a striped clawed hand pinned his neck to the ground.

The much larger demon growled harshly. **"Stop your crying WEAKLING!"** Fus whimpered but kept his mouth shut. **"Good. Now what's this about a portal."** He grinned showing two rows of sharp teeth with two elongated canines. Fus quickly told the demon of his plan with his now-deceased brother. Each word, which came out as whimpers and stutters, made the grin on the demon's face grow larger and larger. **"Now this is interesting! Mwhahaha!"** He then placed all the weight on his hand snapping and then crushed the bird's throat.

He stood up and wiped his hand from the blood and other matter that gathered there. He then walked over and picked up his sword, taking a second to marvel at its beauty before sliding it back into its sheath on his large and muscular back. **"I finally found the little slippery bastard but he won't run from me. Not this time."** He then roared to the sky before taking over towards the nearest portal.

-(Back in the Human World: That night)-

Naruto rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Why must you argue with me every time I tell you to do something!"

Yugito crossed her arms and turned her head to the side. "Because you always say some stupid shit! Do I look like some bodyguard to you? Besides I know what you're gonna do or more specifically who!" The Nibi jinchuuriki said and Naruto took in a deep breath.

"We are discussing war plans first of all and now that this sexy thing, " He pointed to Kurenai, "could be visited by any demon any time now, I want someone to protect her for now." Both women gave him a look, though different reasons, and Naruto looked at the ceiling in frustration.

"I can perfectly take care of myself you know!" Kurenai exclaimed out and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Try to make a simple Bunshin? Oh you can't? Thought so." He simply said and Kurenai frowned and pouted. "Stop that." The demon said.

"Asshole." The newly formed hanyou whispered earning a chuckle from Yugito and a small glare from Naruto.

"Anyways, I know I wouldn't be able to help her till the morning. I'm just asking you to watch her for the night." He said and Yugito groaned.

"Why can't Konan do it!" Yugito whined and the blue haired woman stared at everyone impassively. "I mean she's practically in the shadows all the time!"

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Cause she's gotta do something for me. Damnit Yugito what do you fucking what!?"

Yugito raised an eyebrow. "What do I want?" She went into a thinking pose. "I want your remaining booze."

Naruto eyes widened and before they on started twitching. "How bout no and go fuck yourself!" Yugtio crossed her arms with a grin and Naruto growled. "Fine you fucking she-cat! If it'll get you the fuck off my back!"

"It'll keep me preoccupied."

Kurenai coughed loudly. "Um do I get a say in this?"

"No. Now go back to sleep. Your body still needs a little bit more time to adjust." Naruto said and the Jonin groaned.

"But I feel fine."

Yugito rolled her eyes. "May we remind you of the medic you went berserk on earlier?" Kurenai closed her mouth and glared at the jinchuuriki. "If I'm going to be booking it here with you tonight, then at least we have Naruto's booze to keep us, well me, entertained." She finished with a shit-eating grin.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled before going over to Konan. "As for you Konan, I need you to go back to your leader." Konan only raised a single eyebrow. "You've been here with us for too long, he'll think something's up and come here personally. I don't want to deal with his confused ass just yet."

Konan nodded. "So what should I tell him? Nagato is not stupid."

Naruto shrugged. "Make something up, I don't care. Just find a way to get him off my ass." He then paused. "You what while you're at it, I want tabs on Uke-chan. I feel as though we're gonna meet again real soon and I wanna make sure I have cameras set up for the next time I beat his ass." He finished with a grin and Konan nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Naruto then turned back to the two women left in the room. "Now if you excuse me I have a meeting with Tsunade-chan and Mei-chan. Both of your sexy asses better be here when I come back."

He gave them one last look before disappearing in a flash of light. "Geez he's such an ass." Yugito grumbled out and Kurenai giggled.

"Yeah but he also has a great ass."

-(Hokage Tower)-

Naruto appeared in Tsunade's office not caring about the people in it except two of them. "Sup sweet cheeks." Naruto greet which earned him an eyeroll from Tsunade. "And hello to you, Mizukage-chan." Mei giggled and sent him a wink.

Danzo and the two advisors glared. "What do you want boy? We are very busy." Koharu stated and Naruto rolled his eyes before standing next to Tsunade. The three older shinobi's glared at the disrespect but knew there was little they can do.

"So who I gotta blow up?" Naruto asked Tsunade and the Kage sighed.

"I wish it was as easy as that Naruto." The buxom blonde said and sighed again. "I've gotten word thanks to Jiraiya that the Akatsuki and Sasuke are on the move again."

Naruto perked up. "Really, now? And where they heading to? I've heard they only gotten three jinchuurikis. It's gonna be hard to capture the rest when the remainder are in the war. Not to mention their efforts are all for naught since Kyuubi and Sanbi don't exist anymore."

"What do you mean they don't exist anymore?" Homaru asked and again Naruto ignored them.

"All Jiraiya knew was of their movements. We don't know their intentions. Which brings us to the matter on hand. If the Akatsuki are going to interfere in the war this could be bad for both sides, since we harbor Yugito." Tsunade said and Danzo coughed.

"If I may-"

"You say something about Yugito I **will** rip your throat out." Naruto said with a freezing glare and Danzo gritted his teeth.

"We must think of the whole village boy." Danzo tried to say but Naruto growled.

"And you think I give a fuck about this village? There's a small few that I give a fuck about but everyone else can eat a dick. That especially goes to you, old man." Naruto said with eyes daring him to say anything else.

"Danzo is right. Giving the Akatsuki the Nibi jinchuuriki may take their eyes off of-ACK!" Homaru croaked out as Naruto's hand was wrapped tight around his throat, easily lifting the old man off the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and brought the man's face close to his. "Listen to me you old bag of shit, Yugito isn't going anywhere! Not to fucking Kumo and especially not to the motherfucking Akatsuki. It's because I'm tired as hell that you're not a melted puddle of shit." Homaru gasped for air and Naruto growled. Tsunade sighed and shook her head.

"Naruto, please put him down before you accidently kill him. I rather not have to deal with that paperwork tonight." The buxom Kage said nonchalantly. _'Though I certainly wouldn't mind if you killed these bastards tomorrow. Eh bad Tsunade!'_

Naruto grunted and dropped the blue face man on his ass. "We will find a way to deal with the Akatsuki. For now I want you bastards out of my sight." Homaru shakily got back on his feet with assistance from Koharu. The old advisors scurried out of the room while sending the demon a dirty glare. Only Danzo remained as he tightly gripped his cane. Naruto raised a single eyebrow. "That means you too one-eye willy."

Danzo turned to leave. "Stick by this boy's side Tsunade and all of your grandfather's work will be destroyed." And with that said he left, leaving Naruto and the two Kages.

"My Tsunade-dono, you advisors are more of a nuisance than mine. Luckily you have Naruto-kun to keep them at bay." Mei said with a giggle and Naruto scratched his beard.

Tsunade just sighed as she poured herself a cup of sake. "Oh you have no idea." She downed the cup. "Drinks anyone?" Mei nodded and Naruto grinned. The demon grabbed the bottle after Tsunade and Mei drinks were poured getting him a glare from the Hokage. "Must you always provoke them though. I won't be surprised if they tried to have you killed." Tsunade asked.

Naruto scoffed and let out a chuckle. "Them kill me? Hah yeah right, that defiantly be the day I'm crowned king of heaven."

"So I have question." Mei said as she poured herself another drink form the bottle that was still in Naruto's hand. "Can you turn anyone into a hanyou? Like how you did Kurenai-san?" Tsunade wandered the same thing and looked at the demon as well.

Naruto shrugged. "I could but it would involve you being in death-like state or something similar. The trauma makes your body desperate therefore more accepting of demon energy. Of course it would also mean I would have to split my power even further." He took a swig from his drink. "Any demon could technically make a hanyou but most of us, if not all of us, are too in love with our powers to let it go."

"Well that's certainly more knowledge to add to my demon lore." Mei said with a grin as she looked out the window to the dark sky. "I guess I should get some rest I have a long journey back home tomorrow."

Naruto ears twitched and he grinned. "I hope you can stay up a little longer Mei-chan." He said as he looked Tsunade. "You too Tsunade-chan." Both Kages looked at him weirdly and Naruto took a swig of the drink. "I think we all deserve a reward for the past events."

-(Later that night)-

Naruto looked up at the ceiling as both a naked Mei and Tsunade slept on his sides. He was trying not to think and fall asleep like both women but he couldn't. There was one thought eating away at his mind and demon was doing his best to ignore it. _'You got this man, stop being a pussy.'_ He tried to tell himself but thought seemed to have increased. So with a frustrated sigh he got up from the bed earning a slight whine from both women. They cuddled together and Naruto refused the urge to roll his eyes.

He looked to the nightstand and grapped the almost empty bottle of sake and walked out to Tsunade's balcony. He drank the rest of the contents and looked at the dim village. _'Idiots probably don't have the slightest clue what's happening.'_ He thought as he finished the bottle and tossed it to the ground below. He stretched and yawn. "Why are you spying on Tsunade?" He called out to no one as he kept staring at the village. There was silence and Naruto groaned. "You do not want me to grab you." He warned and a figure walked out from the shadows and Naruto chuckled. "So your answer?"

"I-I can't say." The figure said and Naruto turned around to see Saya blushing and looking away.

"Come now you've seen me naked plenty of times. Hell you even sucked my dick a couple of times." That did nothing but made her blush harder. "Now why can't you tell me."

"I have a seal on my tongue. If I tell you anything it'll activate and paralyze me forever." She said as she shoulders slump. "Believe me when I say that I don't want to do it."

Naruto looked at her before walking closer to her. He lifted her chin so her ebony eyes looked into his black ones. "Open your mouth." He simply said and Saya's blushed deepened before she opened it. Naruto examined the seal. "Hmm this is an interesting seal you got there. Strange I haven't noticed it before." _'Or maybe I was focused on other things.'_ He said mentally. ' _Still I need that information but my body still need a bit more time to rest.'_

"Naruto?" Saya asked breaking the demon out of his thoughts.

"I want you to come and see me tomorrow and I'll see if I can get that seal off."

Saya's eyes widened. "Y-You can get it off?" No more Danzo and no more Root. Saya can finally be free. Naruto shrugged but nodded and Saya crashed her body into his. She felt him freeze up and she didn't know why she's embracing him but it just felt right.

"Alright, alright get off of me." Naruto said as he broke the hug. "Now get out of her before you get caught with me. I'm not dressed ya know." Saya paused and looked down before blushing again and disappearing in a Shunshin. However Naruto was left back to his thoughts. He banged his head against the rail and groaned loudly. "Stupid fucking humanity."

-(Naruto's mindscape)-

"Son of a bitch." Naruto groaned out as he appeared in the meadow of his mindscape. He walked in no particular direction mumbling and grumbling the whole time. "For fucks sake, this day has been shit. I rather Kyuubi crush my legs five more times than go through this shit again." Naruto complained as he kicked a random pebble. He looked are the endless meadow in search of the soul that occupied his mind. "Where the fuck is this woman."

As soon as he said that, the area morphed into that of a rainy forest and while not technically getting wet, Naruto felt himself getting annoyed. "Melodramatic much?" He scoffed to himself as he continued walking until he came up to a clearing to see a figure curled up on the floor as the rain pelted her body. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to Kushina.

The woman sniffles and soft cries were heard and Naruto tried his best to keep in another groan. He knelt down and reached over to touch the woman. "I know you have changed Naruto-kun. I know you're not my son, not anymore at least." She said quietly as she held her back to him. Naruto retracted his hand and plopped down on the floor. "When I was pregnant with you, or at least your old self, I had a feeling we wouldn't be the normal shinobi family. Minato called me crazy and paranoid but I just knew. That night when I had you, a masked man ripped the Kyuubi from me, he tried to kill you and then used the Kyuubi to tried and destroy Konoha."

"I know." Naruto said. "I received its memories when I absorbed it. Tell me something Kushina, did you know Kyuubi was demon? Did you guys know you could've killed it." The thought had plagued Naruto's mind ever since he met his _father_.

Kushina looked behind her to meet Naruto's eyes. "Of course! Mito-baa-chan told me of demons and the likes and I told Minato."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, not even noticing the rain anymore. His eyes narrowed. "Then would've it been easier for you guys to have killed it instead of damning your only child to hell, literally?"

Kushina slowly sat up as stared at the ground. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "I-I told Minato not to seal it." She saw the disbelief in his face and gave him a pleading look. "Please believe me. I was too weak from the combination of the pregnancy and having the Kyuubi ripped from me to do much of anything. Why would I damn my only child to same life and headache I went through? But I knew Minato and I knew the village always came first in his eyes eveb over his own family. Killing the Kyuubi would've made Konoha weaker in the other villages' eyes."

Naruto sighed to himself. "Everyday I'm finding more and more ways to hate my birth father."

Kushina turned to face him. "I'm so sorry Naruto for what has happened to you! If I hadn't been weakened that night, if I had a bit more strength, you wouldn't be living like this."

At this Naruto scoffed. "Like what? Like a damn champion? Like a man who has women practically throwing themselves at him at every waking hour? I don't regret my life. I don't sit up at the late hours of the night hating what I've become." Naruto then stood up as the rain stopped and the sun shined bright behind him. "I'm a demon and a damn powerful one. Even if I gave part of my power to save a human, I'll still kill and piss on anything that dares to look down at me. I'm a mother fucking Demon lord of the fucking 5th rank."

Kushina looked up at him with a small smile as a hand was offered to help her up. She looked at the hand in surprised and then back up at a smirking Naruto. She slowly took the hand and Naruto brought her up to her feet. "Listen Kushina," Naruto started as his face was pulled into a grimace. "You were right, I do care about Kurenai a lot more than a normal demon should and I guess I'll blame that on my remaining humanity I have left. I guess that goes out a couple of people, but don't mistake my affection for overall kindness. I will murder an innocent person in a heartbeat with a smile on my face ."

Kushina giggled. "I never mistook your affection for anything Naruto-kun. I just…want the same attention that you show to that Kurenai woman or even Tsunade-neechan." She said as she looked towards the ground and Naruto raised an eyebrow as a smirk crawled back on his face.

"Oh really now?" The demon growled out before wrapping an arm around Kushina's hip and pressed his lips against hers. Kushina slowly wrapped both her arms around his neck feeling his hair as their lips molding into each other. Naruto pressed their body as close as he could and ran a hand up her back. Kushina shivered at his touch, not all feeling digested about their act. Naruto slowly broke their lip lock with a smirk. "How's that for affection?"

Kushina returned his smirk. "It's perfect, Naruto-kun." She ran a hand down his bare chest to grip his growing member. Naruto chuckled as they reconnected their lips and Naruto brought Kushina down to the floor with him. He laid on top of her as he snaked a hand inside her dress to and rubbed her upper thigh. "Mmm Naruto-kun." She moaned before she left his lips to kiss along his neck.

Naruto raised her dress higher as his hand ran over her entrance. The woman jerked in his arms and the demon knew how wet she was getting. "Aww look wet you're getting Kushina-chan." Naruto said jokingly and Kushina only bit at his neck making Naruto chuckle again. "No worries, I'll clean you right up." He lifted her chin up and gave her a chaste kiss. He then made his way down her body, sliding her dress along the way.

He slipped the article of clothing away from her leaving the woman naked under him. He grinned as he gazed on her beautiful body, from her perky D-cup tits down to her dripping slit. "I'll give that jackass one thing, he sure does have an eye for beautiful women." Naruto said and Kushina pouted.

"S-Shut-up!" Kushina said embarrassingly as Naruto continued to gaze at her.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said with his grin and kissed Kushina's inner thigh. Kushina bit her lip as a small moan came to her lips. Naruto went to the side as he kissed her wet opening before sliding his tongue up and down her slit. Kushina jerked in his grip as a louder moan came from her mouth. One of her hand palmed a breast while the other got tangled in Naruto's hair.

The demon flicked her budding nub and Kushina's grip tighten on his hair but Naruto didn't care. In fact he flicked her nub harder and before he knew it, Kushina's thighs tightened and her back arched and as silent scream escaped from her mouth. Naruto slowly kissed his way back up and Kushina slumped back down and placed a light kiss to her lips.

"N-No fair!" She huffed out as she grapped on to the hem of his pants. "You're still clothed." Naruto rolled his eyes playful as the redhead pushed him off her. She straddled his lap, feeling the harden tent against her wet slit. "Now it's my turn!" She said confidently before sliding down and removing Naruto's pants.

His member stood tall and wanting attention and Kushina grasped him firmly in her hands. The slight jerk of his hips brought a grin to her face as she kissed alongside his shaft. She got to the tip before licking on it and Naruto groaned. "You're teasing." He grumbled out and Kushina only giggled before she took him all in her mouth. "Shiiiit!" Naruto groaned out as he placed both hands on her head. Once her nose touched his lower abdomen she slowly brought her head up, sucking and humming along the way.

She kept up that slow technique and Naruto, while feeling great, was getting impatient. Kushina then smirked around his tip before increasing her speed and jerking around the lower base. Naruto head fell back in pleasure as he helped guide her up and down his shaft. He felt her other hand reaching up to caress his balls and not a moment later he grunted, unleashing his seed in her mouth. "Damn I don't know how you are so good at that." Naruto said with a light pant as Kushina swallowed his load and straddled his lap again.

"Maybe it a secret you'll never know." She winked as she lined him up with her center. She slowly descended on him, biting her lip the entire way. Naruto's hands instinctively went to her hips as a animalistic growl ripped from his throat. Soon her ass meet his lap and both let out a breath of relief and pleasure. Kushina moaned as she bounced on his lap, slowly at first but soon picked up speed and pressure. "Ohh you so big Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ohh!" She laid both her hands on his chest to steady herself.

Naruto grabbed both of her tits as he jerked his hips up to meet her half way. The forest was silence save for the groans, slapping of skin, and moans. They went at this, with Naruto thrusting up and Kushina bouncing and grinding herself on him. Naruto sat up as Kushina's speed increased. His arms moved from her tits to wrap around her waist and the demon connected his lips with the redhead.

"Fuck Naruto-kun! Please! I need it!" Kushina moaned as she wrapped her arms around neck. Naruto pushed his head against her neck, muffling his groans as he thrusted up harder. Kushina felt Naruto tighten his arms and the next thing she knew she was on her back. Not a beat was skipped as Naruto increased his speed and pressure; one hand was pushed flat against the ground as the other rested comfortably around her neck.

Kushina could only wrap her legs tight around his hips as both her hands raked at his back, leaving angry red marks. Her mouth was opened into a silent scream as the demon pounded into her entrance with reckless abandon. She felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and raked harder at his back as he finally found her voice. "Almost there! Yes Naruto-kun! YES!" Her vision wavered as white and black spots appeared everywhere.

Naruto felt her tighten immensely around him and that only made the demon go faster before he felt that tugging sensation. He groaned loudly. "Fuck Kushina!" He pounded into her a few more time before he unloaded himself. He panted before dropping on her. Both souls' gasps and pants were heard around the forest and Naruto rolled over to the side with Kushina curling up against him. Naruto stared at the sky that haunted his mindscape with a tired smirk.

' _And Mr. Steal-Your-Girl strikes again!'_

* * *

 **Annnnd completed! Who was that mysterious demon? Will he be relevant? Who knows. But what I do know is that you all need to prepare for the reunion you all been waiting for.**

 **Yes my friends! It's the reunion of Naruto, Sakuya and Rana!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Oh and Sasuke is coming back next chapter so there's that.**

 **So until next time.**


	19. And It Begins

**I HAVE THE POWERRR...nah I just have way to much free time on my hand now. Hmmm, let's see how long it'll last eh? Oh and side-note: if the story is not turning out like the way YOU envisioned it well you can do one of three things:**

 **A.) Work with me on it. I mean hey, Saya wasn't my idea to have but here she is. The Saya-Ino side paring also wasn't my idea. It all starts out with a suggestion.**

 **B.) Clicked that red "X" in the top right corner and forgot about good-ole 10** **tailed**

 **C.) Deal with it and put your complaints in the trash. Cool?**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Stronger Demon talking"**

 _ **'Stronger Demon thinking'**_

 _Justsus/Attacks_

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **And It Begins**

Ame was a gloomy village, forever haunted by endless amounts of rain that fell from its cloudy sky. The village has always been a war torn one, with the much bigger villages like Konoha and Kumo disregarding it as weak and therefore has been used as the battlefield for both the Third and Second Shinobi war. The people of Ame have been through a lot and seen a lot of blood then most villagers. Yet they trudged through the still recovering village with small smiles on their faces. Some of the villagers looked up to see the tall building, that watched over the village. In this building holds the 'leader' of the Akatsuki, Pein.

The orange haired leader looked down at the village, his face passionless and emotionless. The purple eyes were still as the leader was lost in his thoughts. Nagato, the true name of Pein, would always find his thoughts drifting. Away from his goal to bring peace to the world and away from the thoughts of his truly weakened self. His thoughts were of his child and teen years.

Back when it was just him and his family, his true family, which composed of Konan and Yahiko. Back when he was apprentice of the Toad Sage Jiraiya. He remembered Yahiko always getting them into trouble and came out of it with a sheepish smile on his face. Yahiko would always put himself in harms way to protect his brother Nagato and his crush Konan.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Nagato's, and therefore Pein's, face. Yahiko's love for Konan was something that he always knew but was nevertheless surprise when Yahiko told him.

" _Hey Nagato can I tell you something?" The spiky orange haired man said. Nagato nodded next to his brother. "Okay cool but you absolutely can't tell Konan-chan!"_

 _Nagato sent a smirk his way. "Okay, I won't tell Konan that you're in love with her." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and sipped his tea._

 _Yahik , not processing the words, nodded. "Okay cool man." It was quiet and Nagato did a countdown in his head. He got to three before Yahiko shot out of his sit, his eyes wide with fear and embarrassment. "WAIT WHAT!"_

Nagato was broken out of thoughts when he heard movement behind him. Thanks to the ability of his Rinnegan, he didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "You're late." His gruff voice called out as he still faced away to look at the village below.

"My apologies Nagato, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was such an interesting character. I had to stay longer to figure him out." Konan said as she walked forward and stood next to her leader. Her eyes gazed at her dead's teammate form that was currently possessed by her other teammate. She sighed mentally. _'Was Naruto right about you? Have you really gone crazy and tarnish Yahiko's dreams? Am I following a madman?'_

Oblivious to her thoughts Nagato turned to face her. His Rinnegan ran over her form with a frown. Her Akatsuki robe was gone as well as her underclothes. In their place was a simple tight black long-sleeved shirt and black leggings. His eyes narrowed, "Your robes are gone. Did you engage the jinchuuriki?" His voice was firm and Konan knew she had to walk on thin ice around the question.

"No, however I did have to fight a few ANBU members who seemed to have a sensor on their team. My robe was destroyed in the process and I switched it out for…these. I then decided to shadow Uzumaki." She said with a straight face and hoped her leader bought it. Nagato stared at her for a little longer then necessary before looking away back down at his village. Konan mentally let out a sigh of relief and looked down with him.

"What have you gathered about the jinchuuriki? Is he a demon like Itachi said?" Nagato said getting straight to the point. He needed to know though he knows the boy is nothing more than glorified jinchuuriki and just like the rest will be brought forth as a sacrifice for peace.

Just like how Yahiko would've wanted.

Konan on the other hand looked away for a brief second before locking eyes again with her teammate. "Uzumaki Naruto is…difficult to understand." She started out and already felt the small annoyed glared Nagato was sending at her. "He is not a jinchuuriki, not anymore." Nagato eyes sharpened and Konan knew this was to time to get him off the demon's back. "He absorbed the chakra the beast had, involuntarily making him the next Kyuubi. Nagato, it's not wise to capture him now, not when we still have others to capture. Kisame and Itach-"

"Itachi is dead." Nagato said through gritted teeth and Konan's eyes widened.

How much did she miss?

"What? How?"

Nagato grunted with annoyance. "His brother Uchiha Sasuke. A dumb little boy in my opinion, trained by the fallen Orochimaru." Nagato lazily pointed a finger up and a piece of earth floated around it. "Kisame has not reported since, Tobi has disappeared and Zetsu's the only one giving me information." The rock rotated around his fingers before it crumbled. Konan took in all the new information with wide eyes as Nagato sighed, showing a small sign of vulnerability. "I...I was afraid that you were gone as well, Konan. That I had to do all of this by myself." The Rinnegan user said.

Konan looked at him with sad eyes as a flash of guilt ran through her body. Can she really do this? Is she really betraying her teammate and at one point, her brother?

Nagato sighed as he stood up and with a twitch of his fingers five shadows landed behind him. "Fools, all of them! I suppose it's what it is. A God must always expect to do things by himself and that's what I'm going to do. This world is yearning for a God, for peace and I'm going to give it to them. WE will deal with the rest of the jinchuurikis by ourselves. For now," He turned to walk out the door. "For now, we will deal with our old sensei."

Konan nodded as she walked up to his side, her face devoid of emotion. "Of course, Nagato."

-(Somewhere in Hi no Kuni)-

Sasuke sighed in boredom as he teammate, Karin, finally removed the bandages around his eyes. The "last Uchiha" blinked away the glares of the sun as he stood from his sitting position. _'Brother, I still hate you for what you did but I will destroyed Konoha, for you.'_ The Uchiha thought as he felt someone hug his arm.

His redhead medic teammate, Karin, hugged his arm tightly. She had a wide smile as she gazed into his eyes. "Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling? Are your eyes okay? Can you see?" She shot out and a chuckle rang out

Sasuke's other teammate, Suigetsu, chuckled as he leaned against a tree, Zabuza's Kubikiribocho was strapped firmly on his back. "Asking questions like he's a child is not helping, Karin. All it's really doing is annoying to absolute fuck outta everyone. Right Jugo?" The water nin asked their final teammate.

The silent and broad man only looked at Suigetsu with a blank stare. A bird was chirping happily on his shoulders as he sat staring at the strange people he called teammates. Karin glared at Suigetsu. "Shut it fish boy! I'm only making sure Sasuke-kun is okay. That last fight was almost deadly." She said while still holding tight against the Uchiha. Suigetsu only rolled his eyes.

"At last, the infamous Uchiha Sasuke can see again!" A voice chirped out and all four shinobis looked up to see Tobi sitting on a large branch. "Not much can be said for poor ole Itachi-san, eh?" He jabbed at and Sasuke only narrowed his eyes. "So, I can trust we are all on the same side here. You want Konoha destroyed as do I. Let's disregard the reason here, hmm." Tobi said with a smirk that hid behind his mask.

"Just stay out of my way, I'll destroy Konoha on my own, starting with the Hokage, she knows where and who this Danzo is." Sasuke said gruffly as he nodded to his team and turned to walk out of the little forest area they were in.

Tobi raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Now how are you going to do that if our little friend Uzumaki Naruto is always at her beck and call? May I remind you the last time you guys fought?" Sasuke turned around with a growl and Tobi grinned.

This young Uchiha is going to be fun to mess with.

"I was weak last time! I underestimated his power and suffered the consequences for it. But the next time I see him will be his last. No one is going to stop me." Sasuke said as he clenched his fists, his Sharingan spun angrily at the mask figure.

Tobi only chuckled. "Let's test that out, shall we?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and the masked man only ginned wider. "Tomorrow night, in Testu no Kuni, there will be a summit to discuss this…petty war. All the village leaders will be there including Tsunade. My guess is that our little fox will be there as well."

Sasuke frowned before a light smirk came across his face. "Heh well this got interesting." He then frowned. "But Testu is a two day walk from here, a day and a half if we rush."

Tobi tapped his mask. "Worry not my little Uchiha." He chuckled as Sasuke glared at the jab. "I will get you and your friends to the party on time." Oh this is going to be fun, for him of course. Maybe he'll get to kill two birds with one stone. He heard what happened back at Konoha and while Tobi had to give the jinchuuriki credit there's no way for him to be a demon.

It's impossible for him to be one.

-(Hokage's office)-

"Sooo I gotta do what now?" Naruto said with an raised eyebrow. He stood in Tsunade's office with a couple others. Kakashi stood over in the corner with his nose inside Jiraiya's latest book. Gai surprisingly stood still with crossed arms and a frown. Yamato stood next to him, his eyes narrowed as he looked over at the demon. Yugito leaned on Naruto as they both took turns sharing a drink, which made Yamato narrow his eyes even more. Kurenai stood on Naruto's other side, her head slightly tilted down to avoid the looks of anyone else.

She was thankful Naruto made it known to everyone to, in his words, mind their own fucking business. The purple eyed Jonin couldn't help but feel excited though for her training. Last night and this morning she finally got a gauge of her new body. She's now faster and stronger, immensely so. Her senses have increased greatly and she could definitely take a punch or two from a Biju.

Tsunade sighed as Shizune and Sakura stood behind her. "Dammit Naruto you heard me." The buxom Kage said with annoyance and the demon laughed.

"Well duh but I wanna hear you say it again." The bearded demon said arrogantly as he took a swig from his rapidly decreasing drink and passed it over to the Nibi jinchuuriki. "Your voice is so damn soothing." He flirted and got an eyeroll from multiple women in the room.

"You are going to accompany me to this Kage summit. You and Yugito." Tsunade said and Naruto grinned.

"All the Kages in one room? Hoho this is bound to be interesting." Naruto chuckled out.

"Hokage-sama," Yamato started which earning him a glare from Naruto. "Are you sure you want to bring the ex-Kumo-nin with you? If the Raikage sees her, there's no telling what would happen." The Mokuton nin said and this time Yugito glared at him.

Naruto snorted. "Here's what's gonna happen, firewood. He'll sit his big ass down before I break his neck."

"That'll be seen as act of war, Naruto." Yamato started again.

"News flash, tree-shit, we're kinda already in a war." Naruto said with an eyeroll and Yamato glared at him, ready to saw something else before Tsunade cleared her thought.

"Enough the both of you!" She said in a commanding tone and Yamato bowed with an apology while Naruto grunted before he was elbowed in the side by Yugito. "I picked those two because Naruto is one of the strongest we got and from my reports both the Raikage and Tsuchikage are hardheaded people. Bringing Yugito and having her tell her side of the story might make Kumo back off of us."

"You sure about this Shisou?" Shizune asked and Tsunade nodded.

"While I'm gone, this village is to be put on full alert mode. Kakashi, Gai and, Yamato, you along with the members of the shinobi council are to make sure this village is safe till our return." All three Jonin stood up straighter. "Can I trust you three with that?"

Gai grinned as he gave her a thumbs up. "Of course Hokage-sama! This village's flames of youth shall not wither as long as this sexy green beast is still alive!" He said and Naruto caught himself grinning at the green clad man.

"Now that's what I call enthusiasm." The demon said.

Yamato bowed as Kakashi finally put his book away. "We thank you for this opportunity, Hokage-sama." Yamato said and Kakashi gave her small thumbs up of his own.

"Good you three are dismissed, make sure you check in with the council tomorrow." The three Jonins bowed before disappearing in a Shunshin. Tsunade slumped back in her chair with a tired sigh.

Kurenai head perked up. "Do…Do you have something for me as well?" Kurenai asked and the blonde Kage looked towards the bearded demon.

"Well there isn't much you can do at this state." Naruto said. "But you are going with us on this little trip. I'm not ready to leave you by yourself, not yet at least."

"Aww you do care." Yugito said mockingly before the demon growled and shoved her. Yugito return the growl and pushed the demon back, though much harder.

Seeing a fight coming Tsunade quickly cleared her throat. "Though the summit calls for two bodyguards, Yugito is a focus point of conversation. I'm sure there is an exception to the rule" Naruto tripped Yugito to the floor and nodded in agreement before Yugito tackled him down.

"I see." Kurenai said before moving to avoid the two wrestling beings. She then crossed her arms. "Well I guess we better start this training of yours then." She said to the demon who had Yugito pinned underneath him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" He said absentmindedly as he got up and brushed off any dirt from his little scuffle. "It's now or never I suppose." He then turned to Tsunade and gave the Hokage a wink. "We'll leave tonight eh, _princess_." He said and not even waiting for an answer, disappeared in a flash of light with Yugito and Kurenai.

"Disrespectful prick." Sakura cursed next to Tsunade making the Kage look over at her with a grin. "My apologies Shisou, he always does something to get on my nerves." She said with annoyance.

-(Outside of Konaha)-

"Kami I will never get use to that." Yugito said as she held her stomach. Kurenai looked to be in the same condition while Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Tough shit." The demon said, ignoring the glare he got from it. He then stood up straighter as he eyes got serious. "Now Kurenai with becoming hanyou you have probably noticed a few changes to your body. Increased strength and durability as well as your senses being higher than any human can get. Why the change in your eyes, I have no idea but that's the risk when you become part of a demon." He then twirled his index finger as fire surrounded it. "I don't know the limits of your power but I guess will find that out eh?" He finished with a slight smirk as the flame became a ball floating above his finger

Kurenai looked around the area before back at her demonic lover. "Um how are we gonna-AH!" Kurenai flew back as a ball of fire smacked into her chest. The hanyou jumped back on her feet, her hands immediately going towards the burnt area of her chest. She looked down at the area to see her skin was slightly singed but healing. She then looked back up at an impassive Naruto. "What the fuck Naruto?!" The purple eyed Jonin yelled.

"Yugito." Was all Naruto said and Kurenai felt a prickling sensation in the back of her head. She never felt it before but it screamed at her to move and that's what she did. Yugito's flaming fist impacted the ground creating a small creator.

"H-Hey!" Kurenai tried to say but blocked a flaming kick from the Nibi jinchuuriki. The sensation came back but she was too late to block the hard punch in the cheek from Naruto. Kurenai hit bounced on the ground multiple time before ending as in a skid. _'Ok this training is going to hurt like a bitch. I never thought I had to fight Naruto-kun and Yugito. I don't know if I can do this.'_ Kurenai got up with a shaky breath and to her feet. Blood dripped down her lip and she felt a bruise forming on the side of her cheek.

Naruto and Yugito stood patiently, with Naruto giving her a slightly apologetic look. He then jabbed his head at her direction and Yugito smirked before running towards her. Kurenai's eyes widened and she moved to the side and then under Yugito's swing. The hanyou kept backing up until her back hit a tree and ducked under Yugito's flaming jab that went straight through the tree.

She rolled away from jinhcuuiki before jumping away from Naruto's flaming kick. Naruto pointed a finger gun at her. "Bang!" Kurenai eyes widened as a fireball can flying at her and the Jonin crossed her arms to block it. The attack her and Kurenai felt her arms go limp at her side. Suddenly she was kicked into the air by Yugito. Said woman appeared above her and delivered a flaming axe handle to Kurenai's back. The purple eyes Jonin crashed to the ground in a painful 'thud' as Yugito landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Hmph. This is the power of a hanyou? For fucks sake Naruto, you really hyped them up." The jinchuuriki said as she watched Kurenai try to get up. "And here I thought I could get a challenge, such a shame."

Naruto stood quietly with his arms crossed. "It seems so." He whispered to himself.

' _Do you think it's smart to test Kurenai-san like this?'_ A voice echoed in his mind and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

' _Demon are very aggressive creatures also heavy on kinetic learning. Treating her like a human would only hinder her especially if she got into a fight with a demon. Besides I am teaching her a very important demon lesson. Gotta think on your toes.'_ He said mentally and Kushina giggled in his mind.

Kurenai gritted her teeth as she tried to get up but the pain in her back was telling her otherwise. _'N-Naruto-kun thinks I'm w-weak.'_ Her hands dug into the earth as she willed her body to stand once more. _'I have his blood, his power.'_ She finally got to her feet with a shaky sigh as her teeth clenched through bloody lips. _'I owe my life, my love, my everything to him. He_ _ **will not**_ _regret turning me!'_ Her head snapped up showing her purple eyes that seemed to pulse. Her face turned into a growl as she glared at the jinchuuriki.

"I'll give you credit Kurenai-san. You have his will-GAH!" A lighting power punch found its way to the jinchuuriki's cheeks that sent her sliding next to Naruto.

The demon smirked as he looked at _his_ hanyou before down at Yugito. "She smacked your shit." The demon said with a small amount of pride.

Yugito growled as she jumped to her feet and spat out the blood that pooled in her mouth. "Lucky hit, hanyou-bitch." Naruto just shook his head, the smirk still on his face.

"You wanna a challenge bitch? Well you got one!" Kurenai said before she disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the Nibi jinchuuriki with her fist cocked back. Yugito eyes widened as a punch found its way to her stomach making her double over. Kurenai's hand was in front of her face as she was pushed back by a big gust of wind making a trench with her body. Not giving the jinchuuriki a chance, the hanyou held her hands in the air as a big ball of fire appeared above her before she chucked it at the down jinchuuriki.

 **BOOOM**

Kurenai panted with clenched teeth before a blue appendage smacked her across the field. She landed down with a dull thud and groaned. The hanyou blinked away the pain as she heard a low growl from across the forest. The smoke cleared to reveal Yugito on all fours with a blue aura surrounding her, two tail waved lazily behind her.

' _That must be the power of her Biju.'_ She unconsciously felt the area were Kukuo's horn impaled her, almost killing her. She felt rage boil inside her. _'Those bijus! They almost killed me. Took me away from Naruto-kun! No I won't them to do! Not again!'_ She felt her rage pour outside her till her form was covered in a protective fiery coat. She growled which echoed around the area and charged at the jinchuuriki, Yugito doing the same.

Naruto stood impressed over at the side lines. His smirk turned into a full-blown smile. "She figured out the trick to the elemental armor so easily." He stared at the fight with eager eyes. "What an interesting woman." He saw a mental image of Kushina frowning and the demon rolled his eyes. _'Oh what is it now woman!'_

Kushina pouted. _'All I'm saying is that I got the name 'Red Death' and was known as one of the strongest kunoichis in the elemental nation!"_

Naruto refused to rolled his eyes mentally andphysically. _'You're point?'_

' _I'm interesting too!'_ The redhead whined out.

' _Yeah yeah, I had to learn it back at the academy, but Kurenai was reborn with my blood, my power. I expected her to be like a newborn deer, barely able to walk let alone stand.'_ Naruto looked at the hanyou with a small smile. _'She truly is an intelligent woman. Beside I have a thing for strong women like yourself.'_ Kushina blushed at the compliment.

Kurenai growled as she jumped over Yugito's outstretched arm and shot a torrent of fire at her. The jinchuuriki growled as the attack fought against her own cloak before roaring at the hanyou. Kurenai landed back on her feet before holding her arm out in front of her face, the fire shifted and elongated to a sword of some sort and did a swipe at Yugito's form. The jinchuuriki dodged the swipe but not the wave of fire and was sent flying back. She used her claws to stop her flight and narrowed her eyes at the armored woman.

"So you figure the asshole's use of elements. Hmph, you made this fun now." Yugito form shimmered as the cloak got darker and denser. Yugito's skin began to peel to reveal dark blue demonic energy and the cloak shrunk to reveal her version two form. Her blank white eyes glared at the hanyou. **"Come on you fiery hanyou, show me why my violent lover has taken such an interest in you."** The new voice was deeper and more seductive.

Naruto frowned slightly from his spot. "She goes into version two yet can't control her own mouth. Matatabi-chan vs Kurenai-chan. You know what would make this better."

Kushina giggled, _'You giving me a back rub?'_

' _No woman!'_ In a flash, he reappeared with a bottle in his hand. "Now let the show begin."

-(Later that night)-

Tsunade stood at the entrance with a frown. A couple of ANBU hiding in the shadows watched her form and the Hokage felt her anger rising. Oh, that handsome son-of-a-bitch was gonna get it once she got her hands on him. The buxom had half the mind to call in Kakashi and Gai but she trusted Naruto, Hell she'll even die for him if it ever came down to it. She loved the demon too much

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of her and Tsunade shielded her eyes. She brought her hands down to see a grinning Naruto. Yugito and Kurenai were at his side though both women looked to be covered in bruises. Both women were also glaring daggers at each other. _'I guess training was fun.'_

"Sorry we're late Hokage-chan. Kitty-cat and my fledgling decided to take a day and a half to finish up their petty spar." Naruto started and Yugito scoffed.

"I would've won it too if this jackass didn't intervened." The Nibi jinchuuriki started.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, please we all knew the fight was in my favor. Naruto-kun had to step in to save your ass." The hanyou said, relieved that her healing factor was already healing up most of her wounds.

Tsunade giggled and looked at Naruto who rolled his eyes. "They both were going to kill each other if I hadn't intervened." The demon stated and both demonic females turned their heads away with a huff. "Now off we go to the Land of Iron, eh?" Naruto said with a smile before stopping and hitting himself in the head. "Damn, I'm such an idiot sometimes." He mumbled.

Yugito snorted. "Now that's an understatement." Naruto only glared at her.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked.

The demon sighed. "There's something I need to do before we leave. Go on without me, I'll catch up."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I suppose we could wait a little longer." She offered but the demon shook his head.

"Nah, there wouldn't be a point to it." He said before disappearing.

The buxom Hokage sighed before pouting. "Great. Well I guess we gotta get a move on ladies." Yugito shrugged while Kurenai was lost in her thoughts.

' _He makes it look so easy, so effortless. When I did his…flash step I felt out of breath, like I ran a marathon.'_ The hanyou heard Tsunade say something to her and the hanyou just nodded. _'Maybe there's a downside to being a hanyou? Or maybe I'm just inexperienced? I'll have to talk to Naruto-kun about this.'_

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto appeared on a rooftop and took a quick glance up at the moon. _'Kurenai-chan did better than I thought. Learning my more popular attacks so easily.'_ A smirk came to his face.

' _Hmph, I could've done better.'_ Kushina said as she crossed her arms. _'The Nibi wouldn't have stood a chance.'_

A small grin came to Naruto's face. _'Ah now that would be a sight to see. I've always wanted to see the infamous Red Death in battle. Hell I want to battle you.'_ He confessed and Kushina's eyes widened.

' _Wha-What!? You do?'_ Kushina was surprised at his confession and the demon just shrugged.

' _I mean I am a demon so I'm already attracted to strong opponents as it is. Besides, from Kyuubi's memories you were strong enough to take on a Biju. Shit you still fought the Kyuubi even after you popped my human ass out.'_ He then closed his eyes. _'Me versus you in a full-out spar with you at your strongest? Heh, I'm hypothetically excited.'_ He said as Kushina rolled her eyes.

A figure appeared in front of Naruto and the demon opened his eyes to reveal Saya staring at him with hopeful eyes. "Saya-chan." The demon greeted with a grin.

"Naruto-san." The ex-ROOT member said nervously. She's been waiting practically her whole life for this moment. To be free from Danzo, to finally have her own free will. Being around the demon and others have taught the kunoichi how to feel, how to be sad, how to be happy. But she knows if she does go through with this, she's a dead woman in Danzo's eyes. The pale female clenched her fist. _'I will stand against him. I-I will not allow him to hurt any of my friends.'_

Naruto saw her fist clenching and frowned. He reached down and grabbed her hands into his causing the kunoichi to break out of her thoughts. "When I release you from this seal, will you tell me everything?" He asked seriously and Saya bit her lip before nodding slowly. "Good. Now hold still."

"S-So how are you g-Mmph!" Saya's eyes widened as Naruto connected his lips to hers. The demon brought her body tight against his and the kunoichi melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue prodding at her mouth and opened her mouth to let him in. His tongue felt warmer than usual but it was pleasant nevertheless as the appendage fought with her own.

She felt her tongue getting warmer and moaned into the kiss as one of her hands went to his chest. Naruto broke the kiss moments later and the kunoichi panted hard against him as she felt herself getting aroused. Naruto sniffed the air before letting out a low growl. "As much as I want to take this further, I'm pressed on time. So Saya-chan, what do you got for me?"

Saya's eyes widened. "Y-You really did it?" She asked hopefully and felt her eyes watering. Naruto gave her a small nod. The kunoichi let one tear side down her face and wanted nothing more than to cry on the spot but she composed herself. "T-Thank you, Naruto-san." She said with a small smile. "Danzo has been working behind Hokage-sama's back."

-(With Tsunade)-

Tsunade sighed in annoyance as the two demonic females behind her argued. _'Kami is this what I have to look forward to if I become something demonic?'_ The blonde Hokage asked herself before shaking her head. _'Dammit! I can't get my hopes up. Naruto-kun said it'll end up weakening him if he created another hanyou. If we're going to win this war then I need him at his strongest, though,'_ The Hokage took a quick glance back to see Kurenai glaring at whatever Yugito just said. Her purple eyes pulsed in the dark and her mouth was pulled into a snarl, showing her sharpened canines. _'I can't help but feel jealous. To be on Naruto-kun's number one list, to be the first to hold his power. It could've been me. Sometimes I regret becoming Hokage. Having these restrictions placed on me, it's hell.'_ She thought with a mental sigh.

"You're lucky that I don't punch the living shit out of you right now." Yugito threatened and Kurenai rolled her eyes before pointing at her cheek.

"No one's stopping you. I'll let you get one shot in before I pummel your ass to the ground…again." Kurenai threatened back and Yugito growled before cocking her fist back.

Tsunade only sighed again before she broke away from her thoughts. "Stop it both of you." She said as she turned around. "We're trying to get to this damn summit in peace not pieces." Yugito snorted before putting her fist down. "Kami, was the spar that bad?" Tsunade just had to ask. Before the spar the two barely even associated with each other and now they can't stand each other.

Kurenai just crossed her arms, all of her wounds healed. "Hmph, it wasn't that bad. I just hate being underestimated."

"Sorry princess, I just call it as I see it." Yugito said. "You barely even got a punch on me in the beginning."

Kurenai got right into Yugito's face with a smirk. "Mad you're not top shit, little pussy-cat?" Kurenai said pointing out their height difference

Seeing another fight coming Tsunade facepalmed. "For fucks sake, enough! I already get enough when Yugito fights with Naruto-kun."

"Okay for one, our _fights_ are more like petty arguments." Naruto said as appeared in front of them. "Secondly Tsunade is right, we have bigger things to focus on. Save your anger for little arguments and your fists for your enemies." Both females slowly looked at each other and gave each other a nod, well Kurenai did, Yugito just flipped her off. "Good now Tsunade, did you know there's a hit on your head?"

Tsunade raised and eyebrow. "Like in the Bingo Books?"

"No, like among your counsel." The Hokage's eyes narrowed before shaking her head. Naruto smirked. "Well I guess I gotta do some exterminating when we get home. For now, grab on." He said and the three females looked at him in confusion. "Listen Tetsu no Kuni is a good walk away from here and I already want to get this mission, or whatever it is, over with. With my control over lighting we should get there in half the time." He then thought about it. "Maybe."

"That far?" Yugito said with a hint of doubt. "You sure you can do that besides my stomach is going to kill me-AH!" Naruto just lifted the jinchuuriki over his shoulders with an annoyed look. "Oi! Put me down you bastard!"

"You ladies coming?" Naruto said as he held his hand out. Kurenai smirked at her _rival's_ predicament and wrapped arm around Naruto's own. Tsunade went further than that and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies together. Naruto shivered slightly at the feel of her breast against his chest and the buxom Hokage got their faces close.

"Mush." She said and Naruto smirked as the four of them disappeared in a flash of light.

-(Hell: Southern Realm)-

In hell there exist a total of three portals to human world. Each one was guard by a demon lord, the second-most powerful ranking in the demon realms. Assigned by Yami himself these demons were created with the sole purpose of making sure no one enters hells and no one leaves. Unfortunately thanks to a certain blonde haired demon, only two portals were fully functional and guarded.

In the Southern Realm Cerberus stood on guard watching over the south portal with focused eyes. The bipedal, three-headed dog demon sniffed the air before a low growl, that shook the area, came out of its throat. **"You smell of blood."** Its deep voiced rumbled out as a demon jumped in front of it. **"Get out of my sight before I reduce you to nothing but ash."**

The demon stood up and brushed off the dirt that gathered at his shoulder. He was unfazed by the demon's 10-foot frame compared to his 7-foot. The demon smirked. **"So isolated from the rest of the realms but I see loneliness suits you, Cerberus."** The demon said with a fanged smirk and the dog demon snarled at him.

" **Your petty talking does nothing but anger me. You should know that I hate cats."**

The demon remained smirking as he cracked his neck. **"Oh now that's insulting, comparing a fierce and powerful beast like myself to a defenseless kitten. I should have your head for it."** He then took a glance behind Cerberus. **"But I'll let it pass, just like I will through that portal."**

The dog demon growled as he flexed his claws. **"Per Yami-sama's order, no one uses the portal."**

The muscular demon only chuckle as it echoed around the area. He put his hand on his sword and drew it with ease. **"Mwhaha I wasn't asking, puppy!"** Cerberus roared as he charged and the smaller demon stood at his spot with a smirk. **"As a matter of fact, I'm feeling quite hungry. Give me a show Cerberus!"**

-(Tetsu no Kuni)-

Tetsu no Kuni was a land covered in ice and snow governed by their leader, Mifune. The land didn't use shinobis and instead used samurais who were just as robust. Without the use of Shinobis and Mifune clam demenor, the Land of Iron has remained neutral against all of the Shinobi wars.

"I soooo fucking hate the cold." Yugito complained are she buried herself deeper in her hooded cloak. The four shinobis slowly trekked their way through the snow and ice. Their destination was the center building, where the summit was being held. Samurais shadowed them on top of buildings and some even in the snow. A breath of blue fire escaped Yugito's mouth. "You'd think a fire demon like Matatabi would constantly keep me warm but nooo." She said with a whine.

"That explains your hotheadedness." Kurenai said with smirk she too had a cloak on but wasn't too bothered by the cold, though it was annoying. Yugito just glared at the hanyou.

"Well lucky for you guys, some of us don't have the abilities to conjure fire at their fingertips." Tsunade said as she was dressed in her full Hokage attire. "Yet you don't see me complaining." She smirked at Yugito who just buried herself even deeper than possible and grumbled at the Kage.

"I could easily light the whole place on fire, if you want Tsu-chan." Naruto said with a grin as he walked through the snow like it was nothing, something that bothered Yugito immensely.

Tsunade giggled. "I don't think Mifune-dono would like that."

Naruto snorted, "Then he can go shove that sword up his ass along with any complaints he has." The demon said as they finally made it to the building. The demon then patted his pockets. "Where the hell are you-Hah!" The demon said as he pulled out a flask. "Ok, now we're good to go." He said which made the females roll their eyes at him.

-(With the Tsuchikage)-

The Tsuchikage sat calmly at the table. His body guards, Duru and Shen were situated slightly behind him. The Raikage sat next to him with his bodyguards, Darui and A at his side. A spared a quick glance at his Kage's form before focusing at the Kages across the room.

Gaara sat impassively with Temari and Kankuro at his side. Mei sat with a bored expression on her face as Aoi and a nervous Chojuro stood behind her. Mei did a huff of boredom and the Tsuchikage chuckled. "Is this meeting already boring you Mizukage- _dono._ " He said with a slightly mocking tone as his eyes quickly ran over her body.

Mei glared at him. "Meetings have always bored me, Tsuchikage- _dono_." She returned back and the Tsuchikage smirked.

Tsunade finally appeared in the room with Kurenai and a bored Naruto at her side. Yugito trailed slightly behind him, purposefully avoid the Raikage's and his advisor's gazes. The Hokage bowed before sitting down. "Sorry for my late arrival."

The Tsuchikage rolled his eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to be on time as it is, so worry nothing about it." He said and Naruto raised a single eyebrow.

"So this is the Tsuchikage, aka the asshole who's about to have a hole in his head if he speak to **my** Kage like that again." He threatened as his hands twitched. Duru reached for his Warhammer and Naruto snarled at him. "You touch the handle, you lose a hand."

Duru growled as he reached for his hammer anyways before the Tsuchikage raised his hand. Duru stopped but glared heavily at the demon across the table. "So, based on your composure and arrogance, you must be this Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a frown. _'The man who survived three Biju attacks and looks better than them. Hmmm.'_ His gaze then caught the eyes of Kurenai. _'Such a beauty on their side. Let's see if the reports are true.'_ He then sent a quick signal to Shen.

"Arrogance are for those who don't have the power to back up their words. I'd say I'm very confident in what I do." He said not liking the glance the Tsuchikage gave Kurenai. He then looked over to his left and sent a smirk to the Kazekage. "Sup Gaara, Kankuro. Hello Temari-chan." The demon said and the blonde female blushed before waving at the demon.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sup Naruto."

Both men said their greetings and Naruto smiled over to Mei. "Sup Mei-chan." The demon said ignoring Aoi shaking his head and Chojuro looked at the demon in surprise, mentally giving the demon a silent prayer. He looked over to his Kage expecting her to be angry at the disrespect but he was even more surprise to see his Kage blowing a kiss in his direction.

"Wha-" Chojuro started but got a hand on his shoulders. He looked up to see Aoi giving him small smile before shaking his head.

Mifune came into the room and sat down at the head of the table, taking a quick glance at both sides. "The summit is now in session. I ask for you all to retained your personal desire to fight one another until you have left my country." The old samurai said.

"Heh, love the attitude." Naruto commented before getting an elbow to his side by Yugito.

"Please remove your hats." Mifune asked and the Kages did. "Now Raikage-dono since you have called for this meeting, you may start."

The large dark skinned man nodded his scarred eyes looking at Yugito. "I'm going to skip the pleasantries and foolish talks. I want the return of our jinchuuriki, Nii Yugito."

"Straight to it I see." Tsunade said as she laced her fingers in front of her face. "Unfortunately, we are at an impasse. You see, Yugito-san joined the village on her own accord after being saved from the Akatsuki by Uzumaki Naruto."

The Raikage narrowed his eyes. "it's impossible for her to be a Kono-nin since she never resigned from the Kumo force, therefore she is still a Kumo-nin." Tsunade frowned. While she hate to admit it, he was right.

The Tsuchikage leaned on his hand and looked at Tsunade with a lazy expression though his eyes did linger on her chest. "Honestly Tsunade- _dono ,_ it was your own _grandfather_ who gave away the beasts as a way to make peace between the villages. What you're doing here is selfish really, hogging the creatures for yourself."

"Ohh destroying your fucking village would easy as lifting a fucking finger." Naruto said with a slight growl as he stepped closer causing the bodyguards on the opposite end to tense up. "Refer to Yugito as an 'it' or anything else inhumane and I'll drag your spine out from your throat."

"I suggest you put a leash on your _pet demon_ , Tsunade- _dono._ " The Tsuchikage said with a glare as Shen and Duru drew their weapons and stood in front of their Kage. Seeing the impeding fight, all the bodyguards stood in front of their respected Kages, with Naruto raising a single finger at the Tsuchikage. Mifune cleared his throat loudly.

"There shall be no fighting in this meeting." He said in a commanding tone. "I see that tensions from your little war is high but I'd highly advise you all to remember who's land you are on." Mifune said with narrowed eyes. "Now call down your guards. Now!"

Tsunade laid a hand on Naruto's back. "There will be another time for you to kill him, I promise." She said quietly and Naruto growled before relaxing his shoulders and putting his hand down.

"I'm going to hold you to it." He said back but remained in front of her, going as far as sitting on the table. He then faced the Raikage. "Yugito is no longer a Kumo shinobi, deal with it."

The Raikage narrowed his eyes. "I rather hear it from her than you, _boy."_ A said and the three Kumo nins turned their focus to a quiet Yugito. "Come on Yugito. Are you really going to do this to your village? To Bee? You know he lo-"

"I know that!" Yugito said as she took a quickly glance at Naruto. "But Naruto's right, I'm no longer a Komo-nin." She dug into her pockets and pulled out her old headband. She looked over at Tsunade and the Hokage nodded to her. The Nibi jinchuuriki hopped over the table and slowly walked over to where the Kumo nins were. "I'm sorry Raikage-sama, A-san. But I love someone else." She dropped the headband on the table and then walked back over where Tsunade was and situated herself behind the Kage.

A reached for the headband while the Raikage narrowed his eyes. "Have it your way Kono-nin. You a threat to Kumo and we will not hesitate to kill you." The Raikage said.

Shen whispered something to the Tsuchikage and Naruto and Yugito narrowed their eyes. The Tsuchikage cleared his throat. "Now while the general reason for the meeting has come to a conclusion, I would like to talk about the war." He said and he looked to the three enemy Kages. "Now we all know the three superpowers, Iwa, Kumo, and Konoha-" He started.

"You dare to look down at Kiri?" Aoi asked with a slight glare and the Tsuchikage chucked.

"Of course! Suna is the weakest village by far." This earned a glare from the Gaara and his siblings. "And Kiri is still recovering from your pathetic civil war. Besides our jinchuurikis are way more…powerful than yours, in fact the last time I checked Kiri banished their six-tails and their three-tailed were sealed by Konoha and is therefore in their possession."

Mei eyes narrowed. "And exactly what are you trying to say?"

The Tsuchikage shrugged. "That an attack on both your villages would be a complete waste of time and men. Now war is a destructive thing. is it not? Poor villages get destroyed; many people are killed, it's a shame really. So why don't we work towards a truce and eventually treaty?"

Tsunade frowned, feeling something off about this. "And how would you want it to work?"

That's when the Tsuchikage smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Simple my dear Hokage- _dono_ , a trade for a trade. You guys got another jinchurriki on your side and without much trouble may I add. However this upsets the balance your _grandfather_ made, therefore we must rebalance the scale." He then took a look at Naruto who snalred at the man. "We all know how sensory work, correct?" He didn't gave them a chance to answer and gestured to Shen. "My advisor, Shen, is a special sensor. Not only can he sense chakra from a certain radius he can also sense relationships. Who's related to who, who hates who, yadda yadda."

Naruto growled. "Ad what the hell is your fucking point cause you're really starting to annoy me."

The Tsuchikage chuckled. "I can see why you allow your little pet to be disrespectful Tsunade- _dono_. I'm hope the physical intimacy is worth it." He finished with a smirk and Tsunade looked at him with a straight face.

"I have no idea what you are speaking about." She said though she was panicking slightly in her mind.

"I'm sure it's none of my business anyways. Now your little _lover's_ power is great, that's without a doubt. I mean the power to stand against three bijus and come out unscratched, unscarred, it's absolutely amazing. But you're not the only one with that power." He then looked at Kurenai. "While we can't get the original, I'm sure his _partner_ can be the _perfect_ substitute." He said with a smirk and all eyes widened in the room.

"M-Me?" Kurenai said and Naruto jumped to his feet as ball of fire already in front of him.

"That's it, he's dead, Bang!" The fireball flew before the air warped and the ball was gone. Naruto snarled. "Oh people are gonna die today."

"Such a fiery attitude the Kyuubi has." Tobi said and he sat above the Kages and all the body guards were in front of their Kages. "And Tsuchi-san, such a bold move and statement. However, you were right about one thing, war is destructive is it not? So let's all avoid the really storm brewing your way buy handing me the rest of your jinchuurikis" Tobi said and the Raikage narrowed his eyes.

"What would the Akatsuki want with the jinchuurikis anyways." The large man asked and he stood up from his chair. "As a matter of fact, who are you to challenge the Kages!?"

Tobi chuckled. "Kages? Titles mean nothing to me just like names. I'm a man of actions and from your actions I see you rely on your little shinobis to do all the work for you." The Raikage growled as he sent a bolt of lightning at the masked man only for him his form to shimmer and the attack to go through him.

Tobi wagged his finger at the Raikage. "Ah, ah, ah Kumo-nin. I didn't come here to fight. In fact, I came to watch one." He said from his seated position and everyone narrowed their eyes.

"What fight?" Gaara asked seriously, sand dripped from his gourd.

Tobi chuckled and pointed at Naruto. "Why I must see this so called demon in action!"

Naruto smirked. "Oh please you humans are not that fun to play with as it is." Naruto said as he pointed a finger in Tobi's direction. "Now I promised myself someone's death." Tobi only hummed and Naruto felt a prickling sensation to his left. He quickly turned and caught the foot of one Uchiha Sasuke. The demon eyes widened before a smirk fell on his face.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Crybaby himself."

* * *

 **Damn you cliffhanger! Haha! I looked down at my laptop and saw that I hit 9000 words so I decided to put a stop here. Didn't think I could fit the fight and the reunion here unless the fight was like:**

 **"NARUTO!  
**

 **"Damn bro why you gotta scream? I'm literally right here. Anyways here's a big ass nuclear fire ball."**

 **"NARUTOOOOOO"**

 ***Sasuke is le dead***

 **Yeahhh I** **don't think that's gonna cut it for you guys. Until next time**


	20. An Enemy's Return

**So if my mind could stay at this pace for the rest of the year that would be great thanks. Now I have couple of things that will annoy you but there's also a few things that I'm sure you'll enjoy in this particular chapter. One of them being the 2k+ long lemon scene, you're welcome.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Stronger demon talking"**

 _ **'Stronger demon thinking'**_

Justus/Attacks

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **An Enemy's Return**

Naruto smirked as he dropped Sasuke's foot and delivered a punch to the Uchiha's face. Sasuke's Sharingan spun wildly as he ducked under the demon's strike and quickly unsheathed his sword to send a horizontal strike at him. Unfortunately he was blown back by a gust of wind and soared pass by Mifune. Sasuke landed on his feet and gave the demon an impassive gaze. "Uzumaki." He said emotionlessly as his eyes ran over Tsunade before they narrowed. "Stay out of my way Uzumaki, I'll deal with you after I've dealt with her." He pointed his sword at Tsunade who raised an eyebrow.

Naruto's laugh bounced around the room. "Oh come now Uke-chan! Hokage-chan is the dessert and you gotta get past the main dish first." He said with a grin as he jumped down from the table and cracked his neck. "Strange place to mark your grave eh?" Naruto said and the Uchiha glared at him before lightning surrounded hand.

"Chidori Senbon!" He shot his hand forward as several of lighting senbons flew towards Naruto. Naruto grinned as he reared both his hands back and thrusted them forward. The air disoriented and the senbons slowed their approached until they dissipated. The blast of wind hit Sasuke like a punch to the face and the Uchiha was sent barreling back into the wall and then through it as the wind howled violently. Naruto smirked as he looked at Tsunade.

"I'mma go kill me an Uchiha!" The demon said with a laugh as he ran through the newly formed hole. "Hold on dickwad! Papa's got a lot of pent up aggression!"

Tsunade sighed to herself before she remembered where she was. "My sincerest apologies, Mifune-dono." She began but heard a chuckle from behind her.

"Now, now Hokage-sama. There's no need for apologies." Tobi said as he stood up. "But I see that from your lack of cooperation and silence, you people won't hand over your jinchuurikis. So consider this day the first act of war. Such a shame too, I was hoping you guys were smarter than this." This cause a few people to glare heavily at him, not that he cared anyways. "Now if you excuse me I have a fight to observe. Ta-ta!" He chirped before he disappeared.

"I guess we have more things to worry about." Mei said as she glared at her enemies across the table.

"Hmph." The Tsuchikage grunted as his eyes remained and Kurenai's form. "Such a shame we can't have a _beauty_ like yourself on our side. I mean I can promise you _everything_ if you join us. Fame, riches, _other desires_." He grinned and Kurenai glared at him, her fist clenching. "Of course there would be a couple of things you would have to…do for the sake of the village but I promise you will be _well rewarded_. So what do you say hmmm? The boy isn't here to influence your decisions."

Kurenai growled showing her long canines as her purple eyes pulsated at the Tsuchikage in hate. _'How dare HE!'_ She felt something in her body screaming, clawing to get out and rip the man to shreds. Her body shook with anger as mini earthquakes shook the room. "You're a fucking insane man to think that I would EVER join you. The fact that you sit there arrogantly insulting Naruto-kun and my Kage makes me wanna rip your face in half, **human.** " She said with a demonic growl and she felt the thing in her body forcing its way through her body, yearning for release so it can sink its claws in the _bug_ in front of her. She almost let it go until a hand landed on her shoulder. The hanyou looked to see Yugito giving her a look and shaking her head.

The Tsuchikage only groaned. "Ah, so much for our own powerhouse." He said not fazed by her killer intent on the outside but on the inside, he was furious. _'How dare that bitch reject me! Shit, her power felt inhuman! Damn you Tsunade! Damn you Konoha!'_ Another earthquake rocked the room and the occupants frowned.

"Tsunade-dono!" Mifune said as he stood up. "You need to stop this battle with your shinobi before he ruins my building or I will." The old samurai said. "This meeting is postponed for now!"

"Shen," The Tsuchikage said quietly to his advisor. "I want you to observe Uzumaki's battle, see if you can find any weaknesses." The man nodded and disappeared in a Shunshin

-(With Naruto)-

Apparently, his last attack sent the Uchiha threw several walls and into the main lobby area, which was nothing more than a large space. After steeping through the final hole Naruto smirk as he saw his target get up with a slight grunt of pain. He crossed his arms in thought. "Ok so I've been thinking about this joke. How many Uchiha's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

Sasuke growled as he rushed at the demon, his hands covered in lightning again. "Chidori Eisō" He threw his hand forward and a long spear shot toward Naruto. Naruto only grinned as his own hand was covered in lightning and he swatted the attack to the side causing a small explosion.

"At least let me finish the joke." Naruto said with a slight eyeroll as he ducked under Sasuke's swing before stepping to the side. He slapped the Uchiha sword away before delivering a sharp kick to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he blocked the attack with one arm. However, he didn't anticipate how much strength was put into the kick and he went flying anyways. He didn't have time to recover as Naruto appeared behind him and gave the Uchiha a good smack to the back of the head. Naruto chuckled as he pointed a finger at the Uchiha. "Hehe, this is almost too easy. Bang!" The fireball collided with the Uchiha causing the room to rumble as a cloud of smoke hid the Uchiha's form.

' _You think he's dead?'_ Kushina asked in his mind and the demon shrugged his shoulders.

' _I hope so.'_ The demon said with a yawn as he began to walk towards the diming cloud. Suddenly his ears twitch as he heard several footsteps. Two pairs were running towards him and the demon narrowed his eyes as pieces of the earth covered both his hands. He quickly turned and caught a large sword with both his hands. "New challengers?" The demon said with a smirk as he looked at the frowning face of Suigetsu.

He was then caught off guard by the big body that crashed into his. Naruto quickly landed on his feet and stepped to the side to avoid the fist of a crazed Jugo. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The man screamed as black markings covered his body and charged at the demon.

Naruto only raised an eyebrow as he jumped over the nin and swiped his hand at him. Jugo was sent off his feet and Naruto ducked under Suigetsu swing and went to deliver a punch to the man's torso only for his hand to go through him. Suigetsu smirked. "Heh, that's not going to work blondie!" Naruto only rolled his eyes before conjuring lightning to his form. "AHHHH!" Suigetsu screamed out in pain before his body became normal again and Naruto delivered a sharp spartan kick to his chest.

Jugo returned with a yell as his arm was two times its size. "DIE!" The nin said as he sent his large fist out at the demon. Naruto frown as he caught the fist with both his hands but the demon gritted his teeth as he was pushed back by the action. "HAHAH I'LL MURDER AND DRAG YOU BY YOUR SPINE!" The insane nin yelled as his other arm morphed into a large axe.

Naruto let go of the fist and jumped over Jugo's strike. "You're an interesting guy." The demon said and Jugo only laughed manically as he charged at the demon. "Crazy too." Naruto said as his fingers were coated in a green energy. He met the crazed nin half way and sent a jab into his chest. "Kaze Burēdo!" Jugo roared in pain as Naruto's hand cleanly went through his chest. The demon lifted him up in the air before quickly removing his hand and sending a hard punch to Jugo's face. Both action sent blood flying out of certain parts of his body. He landed down with a harsh 'thud' and Naruto smirked.

"One down."

"Jugo!" Suigetsu yelled as he charged at Naruto. "You're dead you bastard!" He sent swipe after swipe with his sword and Naruto easily dodged them all. The demon finally got bored of being on the defense and swatted the sword out of Suigetsu hands before delivering a bone-crushing punch to his stomach. "ACK!" Suigetsu cried out as he fell to the floor holding his stomach and coughed up blood. Naruto frowned and reached forward, grabbing the boy by his neck.

"Got anything smart to say now?" Naruto said as he positioned his hand flat against Suigetsu's chest. Suigetsu struggled to breath against Naruto's grip as pants and gasps came out of his mouth. "Thought so." The demon said with a smirk.

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke yelled out with his Sharingan glaring at him. "Your fight is with me!"

"How the bloody hell did you survive my last attack?!" Naruto asked with a frown before shrugging. Suigetsu used this time to liquify his body, hoping to escape the demons grasp. "Oh no you don't." Naruto blew on him as Suigetsu's form was completely covered in ice up to his head.

"Nani!" Suigetsu yelled out as he tried to escape his ice prison. "How are you able to this! Let me go you asshole!" A shard of ice came up and covered his mouth.

"Now why the hell are you still-"

"Amaterasu!"

Naruto eyes widened as he quickly moved to the side from the black flames that consumed the spot he was on. "Well shit." Naruto said with a from.

' _What's wrong Naruto-kun?'_ Kushina asked. _'You can combat that right?'_

' _My use of fire stems from the actual element. Amaterasu is actually the an artificial fire use to torture poor bastards in hell. It burns hotter than my actual flames.' _Naruto said as he glared as Sasuke, the Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan stared heatedly back at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes, recalling some of Kyuubi's memories. _'So the dumbass got an upgrade?'_ Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked at Naruto again.

"Amaterasu!"

Naruto held out both hands as a big torrent of fire flew out of his hands and connected with the flames of hell. The area heated up immensely and Sasuke gritted his teeth as he poured more chakra into the attack. "Die Uzumaki!" He yelled out in frustration as the attack was steadily growing over Naruto's.

The demon wasn't troubled, in fact he laughed which echoed around the area. "How many times do I have to beat it in your fucking head! I will not die by not a weak fucking HUMAN!" Lightning swirled around his form and joined in on his attack. The two attacks morphed into something greater and defiantly hotter, plasma. Sasuke eyes widened as Amaterasu was engulfed by the bright and hotter mass of energy and was heading his way.

' _No I will not die today!'_

 **BOOOM**

The side of the building was completely melted away showing the darkness of the night. All the snow around that side of the building was gone, even the grass leaving a black and barren ground. The only thing safe from the attack was a large purple mass, though it looked to be weakening. Naruto placed his hands down with a frown. "For fucks sake why won't you die!"

Sasuke sat on his knees with gasp and pants glaring at the demon. A large purple skeletal figure that stopped at the torso protected him from the attack though some of its bones were chipping. Its yellow eyes peered down at Naruto with the same hate.

"Naruto-kun/Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto growled in frustration. "Stay back! I'm gonna rip his fucking eyes out!" Naruto snarled out without looking behind him but he knew it was Kurenai that called out his name.

"Naruto, you have to stop this! We can't fight in Mifune's country like this." Tsunade called out and the demon growled as several elements surrounded his form. Lightning covered his legs while fire and wind covered his right arm and left arm respectfully. Lightning and earth swirled around his head till a metal helmet covered his face.

Everyone behind him stood amazed especially a certain purple eyed jonin. "W-Wow!" She said absentmindedly. _'I-Is this the power of a demon lord. C-Can I do this?"_

Meanwhile Sasuke glared at his teammate. "Get the fuck away!" He yelled at Karin shocking the girl. "I'm not going to let this moment pass! I'm so close." He stood up as Susanoo's bone crackled in movement. "Go help the rest and keep out of my way."

Naruto growled as the lightning under his feet pulsed and his black eyes glared at his opponent. "Last round fuck-bag!" Naruto said before disappearing in crack of thunder. What seemed to be a rocket crashed into the Susanoo causing the thing and Sasuke to recoil back. Naruto jumped off the skeletal being's chest and shot his arms forward as a large flamethrower, aimed by the wind, smashed into the being's chest.

Susanoo's bone cackled as it did a large swipe at the demon. Naruto ended his attack and jumped over the skeleton's hand and fire covered both his limbs as the lightning surround his feet was replaced by wind. "RAH!" Naruto yelled as he sent strike after strike at the being's head before doing something that shocked everyone, even Tobi who watched from afar.

Naruto reared his head and delivered, literally, a bone crushing headbutt to Susanoo. Sasuke feeling exhaustion hit him, dispersed Susanoo. The Uchiha quickly, for him, lifted his sword to blocked Naruto's flaming punch. Unfortunately his sword broke under the pressure and temperature and Sasuke got a flaming punch to the face as punishment, leaving a nasty burnt scar on his cheek. Naruto willed away his flames on both his fists and grabbed the Uchiha by the collar. He delivered a hard punch to the U,chiha's face and Sasuke gasped in pain. Naruto gave the Uchiha another punch before letting the man go and standing up, grinning at his handy work. In a last attempt Sasuke quickly brought a kunai out from his side and stabbed Naruto's leg.

The demon grinned at the knife went through his leg before steeping and crushing the Uchiha's hand. "AHHH!" Sasuke screamed in pain as he reached for his broken hand only for Naruto to blow off his other hand. "AHHHHH YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke roared as he refused to look at his burnt stump.

Naruto pointed his finger at the Uchiha's head "Do papa a favor and stay dead."

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Karin screamed out and Naruto was momentarily distracted which allowed a recovered Jugo to tackle him away. "Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the nin off of him. He looked back at the spot to see Sasuke gone. "No." The demon said. "FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" His black eyes shined with anger. Jugo went for a punch but Naruto caught his fist. The demon drove his hand into man's chest but this time he pulled out his beating heart. "WHY CAN'T YOU FUCKING PEOPLE STAY DOWN!" He yelled as he punched Jugo right through head, his hand still holding on to his heart.

The large nin twitched before falling backward with a 'thud'. Naruto then sent a fireball at his body, turning the corpse into ashes. _'I swear to fucking kami herself, if I see that bastard again, I'm ripping all of his bones out one by one!'_ Naruto thought angrily as he clenched his fist. _'His death is long since overdue!'_ He unknowingly leaked his demonic killer intent causing everyone around him and those in the building to freeze in terror.

' _Calm down Naruto.'_ Kushina tried to say but the demon only growled more, not listening to her words.

" **RAHHHHH!"** Naruto roared in anger and frustration causing another side of the building to explode and collapse.

' _NARUTO-KUN!'_ Kushina screamed in his mind and the demon growl again though a bit more softly as his eyes went back to their normal blue. He heard gasp and pants and turned around to see Yugito, Tsunade, and Kurenai on their knees gasping as if they ran out of breath.

Naruto looked at them strangely. "The hell happen to you three?"

Yugito stood up shakily and glared at the demon. "Y-You did you asshole!" She said and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"N-Naruto-kun." Tsunade said she got back to her feet though shakily as well. "W-What was that?" She asked and the demon looked at her weirdly.

' _You got angry, extremely so.'_ Kushina clarified. _'Your mind was crazy and full of anger. I guess you must've channeled it out there and everybody felt it.'_

Naruto grunted as he saw the three women giving him an expectant look. "I…rather not talk about it." Yugito opened her mouth to say something but Naruto sent her a glare that caused her legs to shake. Naruto heard several footsteps running towards them and Naruto turned around to see Mifune standing with a squad of Samurai behind him. The leader looked around the destroyed building and the outside before leveling a glare to the Konoha nins, one that Naruto matched and exceeded. "Listen here, old man, I'm tired, pissed and horny all at the same fucking time. So here's what's going to happened. We're going back to our hotel rooms, rest, and then be out of your hair by the morning. All you have to do is move to the side."

"You bastard! How dare you speak to Mifune-sama like a common welp!" One of the Samurai yelled out with some others yelling in agreement. Mifune just stood in silence staring back at the demon who crossed his arms. The old samurai raised his hand quieting his squad before moving to the side and motioning to the outside. "M-Mifune-sama!"

"Quiet! Did any of you not see the destruction this man has caused?! He may say he's tired but look at him! He's still has enough energy to fight and I rather not make this a war zone more than it already is!" Mifune said and each Samurai shut their mouths.

Naruto nodded to the leader which Mifune returned. "Wait." Yugito said as she pointed to the still struggling Suigetsu. "What are we gonna do about him?"

The man stopped struggled and sweated when he saw everyone look at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl as a reminder of his failure flashed in his mind. He walked up to the case of ice making the man's eyes widened. "What should I do with you hmmm?"

' _Maybe he has information on where the Uchiha-baka went to.'_ Kushina said and Naruto hummed before lifted his index finger. It was covered in a black flame before poking Suigetsu in the head. _'Never mind, he knew nothing.'_ She deadpanned before shrugging, ' _Why don't you just kick him to hell?'_

Naruto grinned at the idea. _'And you say I'm the sadistic one.'_ Kushina just shrugged again.

' _Maybe it runs in the family.'_

Naruto snapped his fingers as a red portal appeared behind Suigetsu. He gave the nin a fanged grin. "Have fun." The demon said before he kicked Suigetsu into the portal. He then snapped his fingers again and the portal disappeared.

Yugito stared at him wide eyed. "That's sort of overkill, to kick the poor bastard into hell." She said shocking everyone else around them.

Naruto cracked his neck before yawning. "Come on I'm tired."

-()-

Shen saw the demon leave before frowning to himself. "Tsuchikage-sama is not going to like this." He uncamouflaged himself to reveal that the man was watching the fight from the upper most corner of the building. Luckily it wasn't destroyed in the fight. The man then disappeared with a Shunshin.

-(In Konoha)-

Ino sat at the edge of her bed and frown on her face as she went through Saya's sketchbook again. It's been almost a week and a half since the blonde had last seen the quiet nin. She and Sakura went everywhere in the village and talked to anyone that at least knew the woman. However there was a small number of people who did. She sighed as she finally gazed upon Saya most recent and unfinish sketch.

It was of her and it looked thoroughly finished, all it need was some shading and some touch ups in certain places and it would be a masterpiece. Ino smiled sadly as she traced her picture's outline, impressed and humble that Saya chose to draw her. A single tear went down her face and unto the page. The blonde quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to ruin the masterpiece with her dumb tears.

' _Saya.'_ Ino thought as she closed the book for the umpteenth time and crawled up her bed to try to get some sleep. The book laid by her side the whole time. However like most nights, the blonde couldn't fall asleep easy as her eyes teared up and were glued to her wall. _'Damnit!'_ Ino cursed in her head. _'I should've done something! I should've stopped her or something! Now there's no telling where she could be or even if she's- no Ino! You can't think like that, you're already having enough trouble sleeping as it is!'_ She cursed to herself.

'Tap…Tap'

"What?" Ino said as she as she sat up from her bed and wiped her eyes from any lingering tears. She looked around her dark room before frowning. "Ok now I'm going crazy. Heh probably from the lack of sleep." The kunoichi said with a dry chuckle as she laid back down and closed her eyes.

'Tap…Tap…Tap'

"Okay so definitely not crazy." Ino said as she shot out of her bed. "The sound was coming towards my window." She said as she walked over to her window but froze. "S-Saya?" She said shakily as the quiet kunoichi did a nervous wave.

"Uh hello Ino-san." She said though it was muffled a bit by the glass. Ino quickly opened her window and the ex-Root nin came into Ino's room. She tried to say something before she brought into a tight hug by the in-tears Yamanaka.

"Y-You baka! I-I was worried sick about! Me and Sakura have been trying to find you for like the past week! A-At one point I-I thought you were-"

Saya took a page out of Naruto's book and laid a soft kiss on Ino's lips, effectively shutting the girl up. Ino eyes closed as she wrapped her hand around the kunoichi's neck and brought her closer. Saya nervously hugged the girl closer, if that was possible, to her and deepened the kiss. Ino's hand reached up to grasp her cheek as the two slowly separated from the kiss.

"Sorry if that was inappropriate of me Ino-san but you would've went on otherwise." Saya said softly as Ino's hand remained on her cheek. "I also apologize for my absence. There's many things I want to say to you but I don't have much time before someone figures out that I'm gone." Saya said with a frown and Ino bit her lip.

"Y-You don't have to say anything, then." Ino said getting a confuse look from the kunoichi before she placed her lips on Saya's again. Saya quickly accepted the kiss and knew vaguely what Ino had in mind as the blonde pushed her on the bed. Saya went to say something but the blonde placed a finger on her lips as she straddled her hips. "Don't say anything Saya-chan. Let me show how much I've missed you." Ino said as her lips replaced her fingers on Saya's lips.

-(Meanwhile with Naruto)-

The blonde demon laid up on his bed with Kurenai as the two cuddled. Yugito was taking her shower and, for appearance sake, Tsunade was doing a bit of Hokage business with some people down stairs. Though Naruto told her to forget about those guys the Kage insisted it'll be worth it to gain some more allies. So Kurenai and Naruto laid alone on the bed with Kurenai's head on Naruto chest, the demon's eyes were closed as he heard the conversation going on below him.

"Naruto-kun?" Kurenai said and the demon opened his eyes to see Kurenai's purple ones looking a back at him.

"Hm?' He said and the hanyou bit her lip.

"Back there, when you were fighting…the Uchiha," She started of slowly and Naruto grunted. "You covered yourself in pretty much in all the elements and even manipulated them to covered certain part of your limbs. Can…Can I do that as well? We trained for that little bit but I still don't know the limits of my new powers." The hanyou said and Naruto shrugged.

"Well I can't tell the limitations of your power since you are your own person…erm hanyou. I merely gave you the power but it's up to your body to decide that for you. Like for instance without thinking what element do you feel more comfortable with?" He asked.

"Lightning." Kurenai said without a second thought ad the demon grinned.

"See fire is my most powerful element, with lightning being a close second. Like I said it's just how your body takes in my power and adapts it to you. Hell, eventually you'll be able to manipulate lightning even better than me." The demon said with a grin and Kurenai rolled her eyes while smacking his chest.

"Shut it you asshole. You know your use of the elements, no matter which one, is almost godly." She said as her eyes ran over his form before running her hand over his chest.

"Hmph, I wouldn't say 'godly' but-Mmph!" Naruto was mildly surprised when Kurenai smashed her lips with his. The demon didn't hesitate to return the kiss and deepened it as he let his tongue invade her mouth. The hanyou moaned as she moved so she was straddling his lap, her mouth never leaving his. Naruto hands snaked around and grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing and messaging the clothed flesh. Kurenai moaned in his mouth softly as she began to grind in his lap. Naruto aided her as the hanyou hands came up to rub his beard.

The two demonic beings broke apart with a wet pop and Naruto grinned as he saw that her eyes had darkened and seem to pulsate. "It's be a while Kure-chan." Naruto said before Kurenai growled and return her lips to his, grinding herself harder on the demon. Naruto held in a groan as he felt himself hardening greatly under her and wanted nothing more than to fuck her into oblivion.

And that's exactly what he was going to do.

He reached to rip off her dress when Kurenai broke the lock to stop him. "You can't rip this dress Naruto-kun, I need to be dressed for tomorrow." She said, her voice heavy with lust as she felt her demonic side, as Naruto called it, screaming at her to fuck the demon under her senseless.

Naruto growled. "Fine take it off now!" He commanded and Kurenai shook in pleasure at his tone before she got off the demon to remove her bandages and dress, leaving her in her lacy black underwear. Naruto moved to the sit at the edge of the bed as he watched her remove her clothing, painfully slow. He growled lowly and Kurenai winked at him as she turned around and bent over, sliding down her thong slowly. He groaned as he felt himself straining against his pants.

Finally, Kurenai turned back around and walked over to Naruto before sinking to her knees. She rubbed him through his pants, smirking as she saw his hip jerk. She pulled down his pants to reveal his member standing at full attention and the hanyou grasp him. She let out a long lick against his shaft and jerked him a few times and Naruto growled. "You're teasing." He warned and Kurenai smirked up at him.

"Am I, Naruto-kun?" She teased out before licking around his head. Suddenly the hanyou found herself on her hand and knees on the bed. She looked back with a smirk to find Naruto growling before he plunged himself into her. "AH!" She moaned out in surprised as the demon immediately pumped himself into her. "Mmm yes! Faster, Naruto-kun!" Naruto increased his speed and reached forward to grab a handful of her hair, thrusting into her harder. "Fuck!" Kurenai screamed at his actions as the bed shook violently.

The hanyou felt her arms go weak and with another thrust of his hips, Kurenai's arms gave out on her. Her moans and screams bounced around the room. Her face was pressed into the bed sheets as Naruto let go of her hair and held her hips, not slowing down his thrust. "YES FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO!"

The demon closed his eyes in pleasure as he looked towards the ceiling, giving the hanyou exactly what she wanted. However it was during this time Yugito finally finished her shower and walked out to see the two demonic beings going at it like animals. The bed was making a hole in the wall with the force of Naruto's thrusts but both beings didn't seem to notice or care as Kurenai's moans got louder.

"Really guys?" Yugito said with her arms crossed over her towel covered tits. Yet both beings paid no attention to each other. Naruto even opened his eyes to give Kurenai a smack on her ass as he plowed his way into her. The hanyou moaned loudly at the action and even asked for more. "Um hello?" Yugito said before rolling her eyes, though her eyes ran over both of their sweaty forms. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together. "That's really hot though." Yugito mumbled. Her horny Biju giggled in her mind.

Naruto groaned loudly as his hip picked up speed and his thrust got more sporadic. "Fuck Kurenai!" Was his only warning before he sprayed his seed in her. The hanyou under him moaned loudly as she came for the umpteenth time before her body went limp. Naruto pulled out of her with a sigh before his nose picked up another scent and focused his attention on Yugito. Her towel was on the floor with a hand between her thighs, her face was flushed a bright pink as her green eyes homed in on his glistening member. The demon chuckled. "Well you gonna stand there all night?"

Yugito walked up to him before delivering a kiss to his lips. His shaft was situated right between her legs and the jinchuuriki shivered as she felt how wet it was. Naruto's lip molded against her own and the jinchuuriki moaned as the demon gripped her tight ass between his large hands. Yugito broke the kiss to trail her tongue down Naruto's body, from his cheeks, to his chest, to his powerful hardened abs. She sunk to her knees and immediately took his shaft into her mouth, moaning loudly as she tasted the combination of his and Kurenai's fluids.

She bobbed her head on his shaft, sucking and jerking his member. Her other hand fingered herself as she moaned around him. Naruto groaned as he placed both hands on her head assisting the jinchuuriki in her movements. "It seems like the only time I can get you to shut up is when your mouth is around my dick." He growled out and Yugito said nothing but sucked and bobbed her head harder. She let him go with a wet plop and kissed back up his body. Naruto snarled as he took her up in his arms. Yugito wrapped her strong legs around his hip and Naruto gripped under her thighs, holding the jinchuuriki up. "I didn't cum." The demon said as he teased himself around her entrance.

Yugito grinned. "That's because I want you to do it in me. Now shut the hell up and fuck me stupid!" Naruto growled as he impaled Yugito on his shaft. The jinchuuriki moaned loudly as her arms immediately wrapped his neck. Naruto reconnected their lips as he bounced her on his shaft. His hands went from her under her thighs to her ass as he increased the intensity of his thrusts. Yugito only moaned loudly in his mouth as her nails dug into his back.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed around the room along with Yugito and Naruto's muffled moans and groans. Naruto then fell back on the back as he separated his lips form Yugito. The jinchuuriki wasted no time gyrating and grinding her hip in Naruto's lap. The demon still had a tight grip on her ass as he messaged the flesh between his hands. Yugito threw her head back in pleasure as her claws and her teeth grew. She gripped Naruto's chest tightly leaving angry red marks on his skin as the poor bed continued to shake violently. "FUCK ME! YES! AH,AH! **FUCK YOUR HORNY KITTEN!"** Yugito screamed as Naruto began to thrust up in her.

Her eyes snapped opened to reveal golden eyes before she bit Naruto's neck as he drilled his way in her. She moaned into his neck as her orgasm overcame her and she shuddered against him. Naruto groaned as he felt her insides milking him. "Oh fuck!" The demon tried to hold back his own orgasm as he slapped Yugito hard on the ass. The jinchuuriki on top of him shivered and moaned loudly as another orgasm flushed its way into her body.

Naruto felt something turned his head and Kurenai smashed her lips into his. The hanyou swirled her tongue around his own and Naruto groaned into Kurenai as he unleashed his seed into Yugito. The jinchuuriki, too tired to do much of anything, just shook against him before she slumped limply against him. Naruto released his lips from Kurenai with a slight pant as he felt Yugito pass out on him. Kurenai pushed her rival off Naruto before moving down and taking him back into her mouth, hoping to get him hard again. "I hope you have more for me Naruto-kun." Kurenai said as she pulled him slowly from his mouth.

A loud cough echoed and Naruto raised his body to see Tsunade standing there with an annoyed look. "Kami, I can hear you guys from out there." The Kage said as she walked up to the bed that was on its last leg, literally.

She swayed her hips and Naruto growled as he followed her movement. "Good. Then I'm doing a good job then." He placed a hand on Kurenai's head as she hummed on his shaft. "You're late to the party." He said as he eyed Tsunade's form.

The Hokage chuckled has she got out of her clothes enjoying the way Naruto looked at her. "Those bastards were hard to shake off. I was about just say fuck it and leave them." She took off her bra let her large breast bounce on her chest. She then wiggled out of her panties before crawling up on the bed. "I see you guys were having fun." She ran a tongue up Naruto's cheek. "I hope you have the energy to handle me."

Naruto smirked as Tsunade grabbed the back of his head and crashed her lips to his. Naruto reached forward and gripped a breast making the Kage moan in his mouth. Her tongue battled his before he dominated her mouth. Tsunade was happily to accept that and pushed herself closer to the demon. Naruto messaged the tit in his hands before he moved away from Tsunade's lips to kiss and nip at her neck. Tsuande bit her lip in pleasure as Naruto's hand squeezed her breast harder.

Naruto groaned and jerked his hips and Tsunade looked down to see Kurenai looking back at them. Her D-cup tits were surrounding Naruto's shaft and Tsunade couldn't help but smirk at the hanyou. Suddenly Naruto let go of her tit and neck and stopped Kurenai's motions. The next thing Tsunade knew she was looking up at purple eyes before she felt softer lips connect with hers. Her eyes fluttered before she responded to the kiss greedily, moaning when Kurenai's hands went up and gripped her large chest.

Naruto smirked as he saw the two make out before position himself at Tsunade's center. "Ok I'm feeling so much better." The demon said with a smirk before he slid his way inside Tsunade. The Kage under him moaned though it was muffled by Kurenai's mouth. Naruto grinned as he pumped into her harder, feeling her legs wrapped around his hips. The demon kissed along Kurenai's back as he as he thrusted up intp his Kage. He felt both women shudder under him and the demon lifted his body upwards so that he could kiss Kurenai's cheek. "How do you feel Hokage- _sama._ " Naruto teased out as he saw Tsunade close her eyes in pleasure.

"M-More N-Naruto-kun! Give me more!" Tsunade moaned and Naruto grinned before he pulled out. Tsuande whined at the loss and of Kurenai getting off her. The Kage then found herself flat on her stomach and something rubbing itself between her cheeks. She turned her head around to see Naruto and Kurenai smirking at her. "What's so fun-AH!" Naruto speared her with his shaft stopping her from saying anything. He placed his hands besides Tsunade as he pumped and thrusted in to her. Her plump ass rippled with every thrust and the Kage bit the sheets.

Naruto grunted has he picked up his pace before connecting his lips to Kurenai. The demonic beings tongues intertwined with each other and Kurenai growled into his mouth as she grabbed his chin. Her other hand rubbed over his chest and even rubbed Tsunade's ass. They broke apart with Kurenai smirking. She reached down and softly bit Tsunade's ass causing the Hokage to jerk under Naruto and moan loudly into the sheets. The hanyou kissed her way up Tsunade's body before lifting her head to deliver a kiss.

Tsunade moaned around the kiss as Naruto's thrusts got wilder. Kurenai stroked her cheek before breaking the kiss with a grin. Tsuande huffed before lifting herself on her arms and pushed Kurenai back. The hanyou fell on her back and rose up on her elbows before her eyes fluttered and a moan tore out of her throat. The hanyou reached forward and gripped Tsunade's hair as the Kage's head was in between her legs.

Naruto saw the whole ordeal with an increasing grin. "I forgot what I was even mad about in the first place." He said happily as he continued to pump his way inside Tsunade. In his mindscape Kushina watched the show as she fingered herself vigorously, wishing she could be there with them. The redhead moaned as she came for the umpteenth. She gasps and panted as her body craved Naruto. She smirked as she couldn't wait for the demon to fall asleep so that he was all hers.

-(The next morning)-

Naruto grunted as he finished his flash step and landed them near the gates of Konoha. Tsunade let go of his arm as did Kurenai but Yugito remained situated on his back. "See it gets better over time." Naruto said before frowning and looked behind him. "You mind getting off?"

"Yes." The jinchuuriki said and Naruto just rolled his eyes at her.

"I mean, besides the actual summit meeting, the trip wasn't so bad. Tsunade said as they began to walk towards the newly created large gate.

Yugito huffed. "Only because Naruto fucked you unconscious twice." Yugito said and the Kage blushed while biting her lip.

Kurenai snorted next to Naruto. "Yeah well at least she didn't turn into a babbling idiot." Kurenai said and the jinchuuriki glared at her rival.

"That was Matatabi!"

"Sure, whatever."

Naruto only chuckled as he felt both women glaring daggers at each other. At the gate two jonins stood watch. They bowed when they saw Tsunade. "Hokage-sama." One of them greeted and Tsunade nodded back to them.

"I presume the village was in safe-keeping?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. However…" He trailed off, both jonin looked down.

"For fucks sake, you both look like someone died." Naruto said and both jonin raised their heads before looking at each making Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Ahh Shit."

-(Hokage Tower)-

Tsunade busted opened the door to her office to see Shizune, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato and a green elder toad in her office. They all refused to look at the Hokage except the frog who sighed sadly. "S-So it's true then?"

The toad nodded his head. "I'm afraid so Tsunade-chan. I still don't want to believe it myself."

Tsunade clenched her fists as two tears escaped her eyes. Naruto came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulders. She looked up to see Naruto giving her a small smile though his fist was clenched. "You must be one of Ero-Sennin's summons." Naruto said as he watched Tsunade slowly take her seat in her chair.

The Toad nodded his head again. "Correct lad, I'm Fukasaku, one of the great sage toads. I was there for Jiraiya in his final moments." The toad then smiled sadly. "You must be Minato-chan's boy, Naruto."

Naruto took in a deep breath and refused to urge to snarl at the name. "At one point." He said vaguely and Fukasaku narrowed his eyes. "So who killed him?" Naruto said, well pretty much demanded.

Fukasaku sighed. "The leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, as he called himself. But he wasn't alone, there was at least five more, all carrying the Rinnegan." The adults in the room gasped while Naruto stayed impassive.

"What? I don't understand, what's the Rinnegan?" Sakura asked.

"A dojutsu very rare, in fact the only other person to have it was the Rikudō Sennin." Kakashi as he closed his book. "It's rumored to be stronger than the Sharingan and Byakugan."

Yugito eyes widened. "W-What?"

"With the power of his Rinnegan he was able to defeat the Juubi and split its power into the Biju we know now of today." Yamato said and Naruto snorted.

"He didn't defeat the Juubi." The demon said with a chuckle. "He was a powerful alright, for a hanyou." This shocked everyone in the room and Kurenai looked at Naruto.

"He was a hanyou?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep but he was made much differently. You see his mother was quiet the cultist, a cult leader actually. In fact back in that day there were many people who worshipped all kinds of demons and figure heads, some existed and some didn't. The demon they worshipped in particular is actually the same demon I want kill, though I refuse to say the bastards name." Naruto said with a growl as he clenched his fist. "Anyways eventually this bastard apparently felt bored or whatever and decided to visit the human plane, more particular he decided to visit his cult leader. A deal was struck through without her knowledge. You see she wanted power over this particular cult but she was just a civilian with a little bit of political power, so there really much she could do. So the asshole gave her the power, honestly it was just a watered down version of demonic energy or as you guys would call it chakra."

"Wait, wait, wait." Kakashi said, his eyes narrowed. "So you're telling me chakra is just demonic energy and that demons exist?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes you fool! What? You though humans were the only ones to have some sort of energy? But I want to make this clear, chakra has evolved greatly from its first intended use however it's still a weaker version of demonic energy."

"Wait what was the deal?" Tsunade asked and Naruto growled.

"He thought of this as game and so gave her a challenge, survive his game and she'll get her power. Unfortunately he didn't tell her the game included her being raped for 3 days and 3 nights non-stop." He growled out and everyone in the room widened their eyes, though some of the females were more terrified and disgusted. Naruto gave out a dry chuckle. "She was strong for a human and endured his grotesque game. So the asshole not only rewarded her the use of the energy but also two sons. Two hanyou sons."

"How do you know all of this Naruto." Yamato said with narrowed and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I know it because I absorbed part of the energy that belonged to his asshole brother that was by his side, like a fucking cocksucker he is, the whole time." Naruto said nonchalantly and both Yamato and Kakashi blinked multiple times.

"Wait, wha-"

"Enough." Tsunade said as she stopped them from asking any more questions.

"Yes, Tsunade-chan is right. While I too am curious about your lore we have more dire issues that need to be dealt with." Fukasaku said as he removed his robes and pointed to his back were a strange messages were burnt into. "We must get this deciphered. Jiraiya-chan wouldn't have wrote this for nothing."

"There's no need." Naruto said as he looked at Tsunade. "I may have something."

-(Somewhere in Oto no Kuni)-

Every since Orochimaru's death many Oto nins either chose to stay in the village and aid Iwa or left to find their place somewhere else. Unfortunately most Oto nins were missing nins from their villages, or nins who were homeless during the country's clan wars. Most looked to Orochimaru for guidance and leadership since most of them never thought for themselves. So this created a lot of bandit gangs in the country. Most raided and pillaged small towns around the country, never going out of the boundaries in fear of meeting real shinobis or the guy that actually killed Orochimaru, himself. There was one group in particular that was one of the largest as their leader was the self-proclaimed Womanizer of the South and 3-time Shi no Gemu Champion, Naruto.

Did I mention they were one of the dumbest as well.

'Naruto' was a large hairy man with a rusty katana on his back the served more as an imitating piece than an actual weapon. He grinned showing yellow and missing teeth as his group of bandit men went through their recent plunder. "Naruto-sama look!" One of the men said as he pulled out a gold bracelet from a dead nobleman's pocket.

'Naruto' laughed as he grabbed the piece of metal. "Excellent we'll add it to the list." He tossed the metal to large pile of valuables before grinning into cages that held their more…breathing plunder. "I say we earned ourselves a party boys." He said with a laugh as the women, ranging from little girls to older women, huddled to themselves in their cages.

His right hand man stood next to his leader. "I have an appetite for something _fresh_ " The man said as he leered at a little girl who tried to hide herself in her mother. "In fact I think we should start the party now, Naruto-sama." He laughed out and 'Naruto' laughed with him.

"Haha of course Jin-san!" 'Naruto' said as he slapped him on the back lightly.

Another bandit shook his head. "Wait where's Kenshi?"

"He went to take a leak."

"Yeah that was about thirty minutes ago."

Suddenly something flew in the air and crashed down in front of 'Naruto'. It was a mangled corpse of a man. His chest seemed to be crushed by something and his face had four claws across it. The corpse was also missing his arm and right left. 'Naruto' and his bandits looked on in horror as hey recognized the corpse to be Kenshi. Two more things landed by 'Naruto' and reveal to be the missing limbs.

"W-W-Who's there?!" 'Naruto' said shakily causing his men to look at him in surprised. What happened to their fearless champion. "You are messing with the wrong guy buddy! I'm THE Naruto." Oh there it was.

" **Is that so?"** A deep and demonic voice echoed around the field and the bandits shook in their clothes. Something or someone shot out of the bushes quickly and in a flash two bandits were cut in half. **"You're just the demon I'm trying to kill. Mwahaha!"**

"F-Fire anywhere, I don't care!" 'Naruto' all but screamed in fear as he and his bandits threw kunai and shurikens all over the forest they were in. Two screams were heard and 'Naruto' and the others whiped their heads to see two more bandits frozen in fear. Suddenly blood squirted out from their necks as their heads fell to the floor along with their bodies. "Wha-What?! Huddle up!"

The remaining eight men huddled up with their backs facing each other, watching each other's blind side. "S-Show yourself coward." Jin said, his Katana in front of him.

A demonic chuckled rang in their ears. **"Let it be your final wish."** The voice said before the large demon came out of the bushes. A few men dropped their weapon in fear as they gazed upon his form. The demon grinned showing his row of sharp teeth before pointing his sword at the imposter. **"Stealing the identity of someone can result in some deadly consequences."** The demon said with a chuckle.

'Naruto' shook in fear before pointing at the demon in false of courage. "C-Come on guys! I-Its one of him versus like eight of us! We can take him! R-Remember you have the Great-" A clawed hand reached forward and slammed the man's head on the ground before dragging it through the earth.

The demon rose with a smirk as he looked at the shocked bandits. **"1!"** He ran foward sending a horizontal strike with his sword, slicing a bandit in half. **"2!"** He then kicked the torso of the dead bandit into another before shoving his sword through them both. **"3 and 4!"** Two bandit made a run for it but the demon jumped in front of two and grabbed both of their heads before smashing them together, instantly crushing the two head. He picked up a katana on the floor and hurled it one bandit and speared him through the heart. **"5"** One bandit charged forwards with a yell and his katana held up high. **"6"** The demon clenched his fist and drove it through the opened mouth of the bandit. He took his fist out and watched in glee as the bandit gurgled before collapsing on the floor.

" **Number 7."** The demon sung out but Jin was already running through the forest. The demon smirked as he got on all fours. " **I love a good chase."** He said before rushing into the forest. Moments later a loud scream pierced through the forest and the women in the cages huddled in even more fear at the demon.

The fake 'Naruto' groaned as he held his head and groggily opened his eyes to see two yellow ones staring back. The large man yelped as he tried to crawl backwards. The demon slowly followed him and even picked up his sword. Blood dripped of the blade and the man saw his life flash before his eyes. "P-Please, p-please don't kill me!" The man sobbed out as the demon's large foot pressed on his chest. "I-I-I'll give you anything! M-Money, w-women! P-Please d-don't-" The demon rolled his eyes in annoyance he pressed harder on the man's chest, knocking the air out of his lungs.

" **Quiet maggot!"** The demon growled. **"As much as I would like to spread your entrails over this forest, I have some use of you."** A pointed his sword at the man's face with a frown. " **Where is the demon you impersonated, where is Naruto?"** He commanded and the man gulped and pointed towards the west.

"I-In Testuushi! H-He's the local champion there! Everyone knows him. But that's all I k-Know! T-That's all I know!" The man sobbed out before screaming out in pain as the demon pierced him in the shoulder and lifted him up to his feet.

" **I guess your life does have a few moments left. Now lead me to him."**

* * *

 **Annd it's completed. Yes Sasuke is alive though I'm sure he's feeling several pounds lighter, if you know what I mean. I also hoped you guy liked my take on the whole 'Origin of Chakra.' Just to be sure I'll clarify a few things.**

 **-** **Kaguya was the was the cultist woman who stuck and unwanted deal with a certain demon (He won't be named yet)**

 **-Chakra is the watered down version of demonic energy aka the shit Naruto uses**

 **-Kaguya's sons which included the Rikudo Sennin were hanyous by birth instead of power absorption (Technically Naruto in his beginning stages) and power transfer (Kurenai)**

 **-The Juubi wasn't a pissed off Kaguya in this story but instead one of the Unnamed Demon's pet**

 **-Kaguya still went mad over the evil energy it posses and was defeated by her son though one of them died in the process. However instead of being sealed she fled to hell.**

 **\- The Rikudo Sennin filtered out the negative energy found in chakra and released it into the earth along with Juubi's physical body aka that big ass tree**

 **-Eventually some of the power escaped to the surface introducing chakra to everyone else. (That's why Naruto said it evolved greatly from its first intended use)**

 **Ta-dah! Of course this is my take on it so it's not canon to the actual Naruto universe and I know it.**

 **Until next time**


	21. Grief's Trials

**Annd he is back folks! It's time for a few of the stories mysteries to be solved! As for my lateness, I blame alcohol...all of it.**

"Talking"

 _'thinking'_

 **"Stronger demon talking"**

 _ **'stronger demon thinking'**_

Jutsu/Attacks

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Grief's Trials**

 _Jiraiya chuckled as he placed down his cup of sake. "I understood why you left, Hime." The white haired male said to Tsunade as they both sat of a roof in Tanzaku-gai, a bottle of sake laid between them. "Hell, I don't blame you. After Minato and Kushina's death, I couldn't stand to stay in the village. Even now I'm kept awake from the sound of his voice. He was like the son I never had." Jiraiya said sadly as he looked over the setting sun._

 _Tsunade sighed as she poured more sake in her cup. "I can't take the job, Jiraiya. I'm not cut out for it, besides you're way more suitable than I am for it. Every time I even think about Konoha I just think about how I let my Jii-san down." She then sighed again before downing her cup. "The little brat was right. I'm nothing but a shell of my former-self."_

 _Another chuckle escaped Jiraiya's lips. "What an annoying brat, amirite? He definitely gets his hyperness from his mother. Hell, Minato's looks are the only reason I believe the kid is his, besides that, everything else is Kushina." Both Sennins shared a laugh. "But the brat is loyal to the village, even after what the bastards on the civilian councils and some of the villagers have done to him."_

 _Tsuande frowned as she recalled some of the treatment Naruto had received. "I don't see why that brat didn't just give up and leave. Why does he still fight for people who hate him? Who spit on his name and everything he does?"_

 _Jiraiya smiled softly. "When I first heard of his treatment, I asked the brat the same thing. He told me that, even if hundred people kicked him down, spat on his name, treat him like shit, he'll still get up with a smile on his face," Jiraiya then looked at Tsunade. "because there's still a few he would die for and he won't stop protecting them no matter what."_

" _That's his nindo, his ninja way."_

-()-

Tsunade stood in front of a plaque. Her hair was matted to her head as the rain pelted down on her body. The Hokage stood unfazed by the cold rain and stared at the letters written on the grave. She then slowly knelt and ran a hand through the engraved letters, one by one. A goofy yet perverted smile flashed in her mind and the blonde allowed the tears to fall, though they were masked by the rain. _'Jiraiya.'_

A firm hand touched her shoulder and suddenly the rain around her seemed to push away from her body. The Hokage looked up to see blue eyes looking down at her in slight worry. With the rain away from her body, her tears were shown and Tsunade reached up to squeeze the hand on her shoulders. She gave the blond demon a sad, yet thankful smile before looking back at the grave.

Naruto sighed before looking up at the sky. "Being a demon, I don't care too much for heaven but I hope heaven is filled with busty models, Ero-sennin." Naruto said before Tsunade's shoulders shook making the demon look down at her.

"That's a way to send him off, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Ah, I can't think of any better way for him." The demon said with a grin. "Come Tsunade-chan. I may have blocked the rain but you can still catch a cold out here."

Tsunade scoffed. "I'm the best medic in all of the Elemental nations, I'm not afraid of-of-of-ACHOO!" The Hokage sniffed and sent a glare to the demon who was on the floor laughing.

-(With Kurenai)-

Kurenai let out a small smile as she came up to the small tea house. She then rolled her eyes as she heard Yugito mumble again about the weather. "For the last time I can't control the damn weather." The hanyou said with annoyance before a small red aura covered her body and the hanyou was immediately dried from the rain.

"Oh yeah but yet you and that asshole fling elements around like your gods or something." The Nibi Jinchuuriki complained before her form was covered in a light blue aura. "I mean don't you have more practical uses for your abilities besides killing people?" The jinchuuriki said and Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Well if you must know, drying my hair is much easier." The hanyou said and Yugito only mumbled more. Kurenai ignored her before finding her seat with her friends. "Hey girls." The hanyou said with a small smile. Suddenly she was tackled to the floor by all three women. Yugito gave her rival a smirk at the action.

"Oh thank Kami you're alright Nai-chan!" Anko said.

Hana nuzzled into the hanyou. "We heard you were in critical condition from that last fight! Jeez we were so scared!"

Yuago nodded. "We tried to see you in the hospital but they said you already checked out! And then we searched all over the village but still couldn't find you!"

"You got a lot of explaining to do!" All three women said to the hanyou who was struggling to breathe. The three got off her and Kurenai took in several breaths before giving them a cheeky smile.

"Well you see, it's sort-of a long and complicated story." Kurenai tried to say but Anko shook her head and pointed to their booth.

"Oh hell no, you're gonna explain this and you're gonna explain this now!" The purple haired woman practically commanded and the other two just nodded their heads.

Yugao looked at Kurenai's companion before glaring at the blonde woman. "But first you wanna explain why you're hanging out with this homewrecker?" The Jonin pointed at the Jinchuuriki.

Yugito's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth at the kunoichi. "Who the hell are you calling a homewrecker?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I believe if you fuck another woman's man, that classifies you as a homewrecker." Yugao said with her own glare. She didn't back down when the blonde woman got in her face and Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If you two don't destroy the teahouse, I'll explain everything." Kurenai said with annoyed sigh as she saw Yuago and Yugito still having their stare down.

"I bet money on Yugao-chan." Anko whispered to Hana who got into a thinking position.

"I don't know Anko-chan. I think I got bet on the underdog here." The dog-nin replied back which got an eye twitch from Yugito and Yuago.

' _It's good to be back in regular society._ ' Kurenai thought ironically.

-(Later that night)-

Naruto sighed as he walked through the village. He carried a bottle in his hands and he destination was in no place in particular. The demon decided it was best to give Tsunade time mourn on her own, as everyone mourns in different way. _'As much as I hate to say this, Ero-sennin wasn't that bad of a person.'_ Kushina called out from the demon's head. _'I mean sure he was like the biggest pervert to grace the elemental nations, but he was a hermit that strived for peace. I respected him more than your fath- I mean Minato.'_

Naruto ignored her slip-up and grunted. _'Peace. There will never be peace. Peace didn't exist before people had chakra and it certainly doesn't exist now.'_ Naruto sipped from his bottle before scratching his beard. _'Think about it. If people really wanted peace they would find some way to resolve their differences. While I don't agree with most of what Jiraiya did, he was a man of his word.'_ Naruto thought back as he thought about his old mentor.

Kushina sighed in agreement. _'He doesn't deserve to rot at the bottom of some man-made lake.'_

Naruto didn't reply to her as he was too consumed in his own private thoughts. Thoughts that included Kushina. While Naruto didn't and never want to admit it, he did enjoy the woman's company. However being trapped in his head had more cons than it did pros and it was only a matter of time before his mind filtered her out. Whether it took the next few seconds to a millennia, she will not always be there and a deep, deep part of mind thought that he owed her. After all she would've still been alive had that bastard not tried to seal Kyuubi within him.

Sweet release would be the best thing he could give her. _'But how?'_ The demon thought before he heard someone call out his name and quickly grabbed the hand that was going to strike him. The blonde demon blinked a few times to see an annoyed Sakura and a smiling Ino. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he released Sakura's hand. "You know you're lucky right? Had it been anyone else, I would've blown your head off." The demon siad with annoyance.

Ino chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. "I told Billboard-brow not to do it but apparently her forehead is to thick listen."

Naruto smirked. "I believe that." He then held his chin in thought. "You know, Virgin-brow, I'm sure your headbutts are deadly." Ino giggled as Sakura glared at the both of them. "Now what do you guys want? I make sure to insult Prude-and-Young only during the day."

That did it for Ino as she held her stomach while loud laughter escaped her lips. "K-Kami Saukra! And here I thought I was the master of insults!"

Naruto gave her a toothy grin. "I'd say I'm more of an insult connoisseur."

Sakura, red in the head at the insults, growled. "Shut the fuck up! Both of you! Geez, this is what I get for wanting to check up on this asshole." The pinkette said and Naruto only poked her in her large forehead.

"Come now, Forehead-chan, you know I do it out of spite."

Ino grinned. "You mean love, right?"

"Nah, I know what I meant. As for how I'm doing? I'm doing fine." Naruto said as he finished his drink before throwing it off to the side. "I'm not a mourner. Things die, it's part of life. It's best to move on, nothing good ever comes out of grieving."

Ino sighed and mumbled. "Try telling that to Shika."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What? Is he swiming in depression and self-pity?"

Ino blushed and jumped, not knowing about Naruto's enhanced hearing. The blonde female frowned and looked towards the ground. Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Sakura for answers. She sighed. "He…has been very distant since…Asuma." She said as she placed a hand on Ino shoulders and the blonde female sighed.

"I just missed my team you know. Sure they got on my last nerve and I always wanted to strangle Shika, but we were tight. They were like the brothers I never had. Chouji went to drinking and he's definitely not like you, Naruto-kun. The guy can barely hold in his drink." Ino said with a slight chuckle as she used a hand to wipe an eye.

"Heh, so challenging him to a drink-off is a no go?" Naruto joked out and the two females shared a small laugh.

"Unless you wanna carry his ass to the hospital." Ino then sighed sadly. "But Shika, he's so angry. Not only at himself but at you. I told you already that I don't blame you for Asuma's death but Shika has it dead set in his mind that you the main reason for sensei's death."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "So what? He's gonna attack me? Heh, he be the world's dumbest person if he did. "

Sakura sighed. "Anger makes the smartest people do the stupidest shit. I mean look at Sasuke-ku…" She stopped herself before looking away. Naruto felt himself snarling at the name, their fight and his escape was fresh in the demon's mind.

"Listen Naruto-kun. I know this is a big favor to ask and I completely understand if you say no but," Ino bit her lip as her as Naruto's blue eyes bore into her own. "can you speak to Chouji and Shika? Please, I mean despite many circumstances, you guys were best friends. Maybe they'll actually listen to you instead of brushing you off," She faced the ground again and in a smaller, lighter voice, mumbled. "like they did to me."

Naruto groaned internally and Kushina giggled in his mind. _'You should do it.'_ She said. _'You were right about mourning, people need to get over it.'_

' _Yeah sure I said those things but I'm nobody's therapist. If they wanna ruined their lives let them.'_ Naruto thought and Kushina placed her hand on her hips.

' _Oh it sounds like to me that someone doesn't wanna let their humanity show.'_

' _You damn right! I'm a demon, I don't care about most humans and I certainly don't give a shit about their emotional or mental wellbeing.'_ Naruto thought back and Kushina shook her head.

' _Yet you care for some humans. Look what you did for Tsunade-chan, is that not a part of your humanity? Or how about when you saved Kurenai? Or Yugito? Hell, you even apologized to me?'_ Naruto was silent and Kushina knew she struck a cord in him. _'Listen I know you care about your demon status but is it worth pushing away the people you actually care about because you're too afraid to show some small inch of care? I'm not asking you to do it for Chouji or Shika, in fact, fuck them. But do it for Ino, you do care about her, even if it is a small bit.'_

' _Alright, alright! I'll do it just lay off my ass will ya!?'_ Naruto said back in annoyance and Kushina chuckled.

' _Mmm maybe I can lay on something else instead?'_ She purred and Naruto smirked as he focused back into reality.

"Alright I'll do it." The demon said with a grumble and both females looked at him in surprise.

"W-What? You will!?" Ino asked happily and Naruto rolled his eyes before he found his head in between Ino's breasts. "Yatta! Thank you Naruto-kun! I definitely owe you!"

"Honestly I thought you were too proud to do it." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow and Naruto just flipped her off and snuggled into Ino's tits, lifting the smaller girl off the ground. "For fucks sake can you guys not do this in public and Ino, what about Saya?"

' _Saya? Wait a minute.'_ Naruto put Ino back on the ground, _'They're not.'_

"Saya will be fine. This is Naruto-kun we're talking about and I know for a fact that we both fucked him." Ino said shamelessly while Sakura's face turned a dark red.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Well I'll be damned, they are!'_ Naruto grunted to get both of their attention. "Anyways, where are the two sons of bitches?"

-(Few hours later: Training ground 7)-

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked towards the training ground. Convincing Chouji to man up wasn't as hard as the demon thought. All he had to do was beat sense into his large drunk ass, figuratively and oh so literally. At first the large man refused to listen to his words and then he blamed his actions on the alcohol, which was a big no-no in Naruto's books.

Blame yourself, never blame the drinks.

-(Flashback: Few hours ago)-

 _Naruto sat at the bar Chouji, watching the man drown himself in drinks. Most of the bottle was gone and Naruto was surprise that the large man wasn't passed out on the floor. "L…Li..Listen Narwuto." The large man slurred out. "I…i…I ca...can't help it that this…this right here." He picked the almost empty bottle and poured another shot, though he spilt most of it in the counter. "T-This right here…is..help…helping…me." He downed the shot and slammed the glass cup on the counter, shattering it. "U..Uh…oops. Se-see man? It's…the..drink's…fault."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes. "Is it really Chouji?" The large man slowly nodded his head and Naruto sighed to himself. "Alright new approach." He grabbed the bottle and swirled the remaining contents. "May I?" Chouji nodded his head again and Naruto grinned before finishing the rest of the bottle. "Ahh honey-flavored? It's good not usually my choice." Naruto then got up. "Buttt this is!" He then slammed the glass bottle on Chouji's head making the large man fall over with a loud thud._

 _The people in the bar stopped talking and drinking to see Naruto put a some money down on the counter. "This is for that table right there." Naruto said as he pointed to the empty table next to him before grabbing Chouji by the arm._

 _The bartender looked confused. "But there's nothing wrong-"_

 _ **CRASH**_

 _Chouji groaned as his body was thrown into the table. Naruto kicked away some of the debris as a single finger was covered in black flames. He poked the large man in the forehead, effectively removing the alcohol from his system but not the pain. "Listen to me now Chouji. You can go the rest of your pathetic existence ruining your liver but what will Asuma think of you when you two meet again in the afterlife? Hell, what do you think Asuma is thinking about right as he's watching you. He's disappointed, disappointed that you decide to tarnish his memories, his experiences made with you with alcohol. You're a shinobi not some sad divorced middle-aged civilian. Grow the fuck up Akamichi and stop being this pathetic shit."_

 _Naruto then went back to the bartender and pointed a bottle before laying his cash down. Naruto grabbed the bottle with a nod. He took a glance back at Chouji who was struggling to get up before walking out the door._

 _Time to counsel Shika._

-(Flashback ends)-

Naruto hear a dull thud as he step into the training grounds clearing. Shikamaru had his back to him and the nin was rest on his knees.

Shikamaru growled as he got back up though his legs and hands screamed in protest. The nin wasn't going to stop not until he was strong enough to take on the Akatsuki and…Naruto. They both caused the death of his sensei and he was too weak to stop them both. But soon that'll change and he'll avenge Asuma. He knew he was close, everyday since Asuma's funeral, he's been training himself on everything, from speed, to tijutsu, to ninjutsu.

His mother and father worry for him and logically he couldn't blame them. He barely sees them and when he does it's only for a little bit as he ate dinner or breakfast. He doesn't nap like he used to and most nights sleep is hard to come by so the Nara just trains more. He hasn't seen much of his team either. Chouji, he last heard, turned into an alcoholic and Ino was the only 'normal' one out of them all. Shikamaru gripped Asuma's knuckles in his hand tightly. He couldn't help but be mad at Ino, she literally sleeps with the same guy that killed their sensei.

He knew she was stupid but he didn't think she was that stupid.

Shikamaru shook his head. "I gotta focus." The Nara said out loud as he glared as the stump.

"Don't we all." A voice sarcastically called out and Shikamaru quickly turned around to see Naruto smirking at him with an unopened bottle in his hands.

"The hell do you want Uzumaki!?" Shikamaru spat out as he glared at the blonde demon. The man wanted to punch the smirk off the other man's face.

Naruto shrugged before holding up the bottle. "Was looking for a drinking buddy and knew you were around the neighborhood." The grin never left his face which only fueled Shikamaru's anger.

"You didn't seek me out for a drink." Shikamaru growled out and Naruto laughed.

"Annnnnd there's the little genius. You're right though, I never needed a drinking buddy. However what I do need is for you to get that whole 'self-pity' stick out of your ass. Yeah your sensei died but you made a promise to protect the village and your teammates, not throw a temper at some poor tree." Naruto said as he placed the bottle on the ground.

"Shut up! Don't you dare stand there and make yourself the noble and honorable person that you think you are! You don't give a single shit about the village or anyone for that matter!" Shikamaru yelled and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I know about you Naruto or should I say I know what you are." Now Shikamaru had Naruto's attention.

"Oh really? And what am I, smart-ass?"

"You're a demon, a demon who only cares about his rank and himself! Everything you're doing only benefits you! Going out and sealing the Sanbi was for YOUR benefit!" Shikamaru then chuckled. "For fucks sake you even fucked the Hokage and the Mizukage for your own little amusement! That's why you do things, for amusement!" Shikamaru yelled the demon who now glared at him.

"And exactly how do you know any of this? You lack proof to your little accusations." Naruto said coolly.

Shikamaru laughed. "I'm a fucking Nara! We don't need most of the pieces to figure out the puzzle. But I don't care much for that, no I care about what you did to Kurenai-sensei!" That struck a nerve and Naruto clenched his fists. "You ruined her Naruto! And because of that, you ruined Asuma-sensei!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh please you make it seem like I never gave her an opinion on the matter! She knew what I was and decided to stay with me, not because I forced her, but because she loves me. Sarutobi-chan just couldn't take the hint like a smart man." Shikamaru clenched the trench knives in his hands and Naruto saw the action. _'Well it seems like talking isn't working, so time to go with plan B.'_

In his mind Kushina grew confused. _'Wait, what's plan B?'_

Naruto ignored her and rolled his neck while grinning. "So little Nara, if you're gonna clench those pathetic dildos in your hand then I suggest you better hit me with them."

Shikamaru glared at the insult before a small smirk came to his face. "Hmph, gladly." The Nara then rushed forward with his right fist cocked back and swung at Naruto. The demon stepped back from the swipe and ducked under another one. Naruto tried to swept Shikamaru's feet from under him and the Nara quickly jumped from the attack, this made Naruto grin as he quickly landed a kick to Shikamaru's midsection.

The Nara flew and landed a few meters away holding his stomach in slight pain. Naruto grinned and he placed his foot down. "Come on, don't tell me Sarutobi-chan was that bad of a teacher!" He taunted out. Shikamaru gritted his teeth before doing a few hand signs. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Shikamaru's shadow, made by the moonlight, writhe before shooting off towards him. Naruto smirked before pointing a finger gun at the Nara. "This is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you, buddy. Bang!" 

A fireball shot out of his hand and Shikamaru eyes narrowed before he switched his handsign. "Kage Hei no Jutsu!" Naruto watched with slightly interested eyes as the Nara's shadow came up from the ground and blocked the attack. "Kage Nui no Jutsu!" The shadow wall shook before tendrils shot out towards Naruto.

The demon grinned. "Liking the new attacks shadow-boy!" He moved to jump over the attacks but found his body frozen. "The hell!" Naruto was then pierced by the tendrils, two were in his arms, as were his thighs and three were in his chest. Naruto's head slowly looked down and saw that his shadow was connected to the wall. This made the demon chuckle as blood escaped his lips. "Clever move you jackass."

Shikamaru huffed as sweat came down his body. His arms, locked in their position, were shaking and the Nara felt like he was going to pass out. "I've been training since Asuma's death, I'm not going to let any of my comrades die on me. Not anymore." Shikamaru said in shaky breaths before his body finally let go of the Jutsu and he fell on his knees.

Naruto grunted as he felt the tendrils leave his body. The demon flexed his right arm as he felt his healing factor come into play. "Heh, you sound like me when I was thirteen." Naruto said before he disappeared and reappeared with his fist in Shikamaru's face. The Nara was then kicked up in the air before Naruto grabbed his leg and swung him back down with a thud.

Shikamaru rolled on his hands and knees and spat a glob of blood out to the side. He was then sent into a tree from a kick to the stomach. Shikamaru sat up slowly against the tree as blood ran through the sides of his mouth. Parts of his body ached in pain and the fatigue he was facing was making it hard to keep his eyes open. Too tired to get up, the Nara looked up to see a bloody but healed Naruto looking down at him. "If you're gonna hit me, just knock me out. My stomach is fucking killing me." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Come on you know you faced a lot worse." Naruto said with annoyance before sitting down next to the Nara. He opened the bottle of alcohol and took the first swig. "You and Asuma made me out to be some kind of malicious guy and to ninety-nine percent of the population, I am. But that one percent, to that one percent, I can't harm them if I tried." He passed the drink to the shocked Nara who slowly took it from the demon's hands. "You're right a lot of things I do, I do for amusement, but what I have with Kurenai-chan, Tsunade-chan and the others is not amusement. You see I was turned into demons and with the memories and powers of other demons I thought I was some big bad ass motherfucker. Most parts I am but the one thing I can't get rid of is my humanity."

Shikamaru passed the drink back and held his stomach. "Let me guess, your humanity is why you care about Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto chuckled as he took a swig. "Pretty much. Don't get me wrong though, I can easily wipe out any battalion of shinobis without even trying. Whether they are friend or foe, I don't give a damn." He gave the drink to Shikamaru before looking up at the moon. "What you said earlier, about not allowing your friends to die on you," Shikamaru nodded as he took his swig. "I guess that admirable but also hard to do if you keep distancing yourself like this."

Shikamaru sighed as he passed his drink. "I have to, I need to keep training." He looked at the trench knives that were on the ground just a few steps away from them. "That day, I just felt so weak. If I was stronger maybe-"

"What happened, happened." Naruto said before sighing. "But I understand how you feel. The day of the second invasion I almost lost Kurenai-chan. It happened so quickly, I didn't know what to do at first. When I awoke after the battle all I could really think about is how I could've prevented it, if I was only stronger."

Shikamaru chuckled before groaning in pain. "Self-pity doesn't seem like it suits you."

Naruto laughed along with him. "That's what I finally thought to myself. Honestly, it's not good for anyone, prideful demon or a lazy smart-ass human."

The two men were silent for a while as they just passed drinks back in forth with each other. Shikamaru then smirked. "Ino put you up to this, didn't she?"

Naruto chuckled. "She did. Though the whole kick your ass and then give life changing advice was all me." He boasted out. He then raised an eyebrow. "So should I expect the village to be bustling tomorrow over me and Tsunade-chan?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and chuckled. "Do I look like a blonde woman to you?"

"Heh, lazy-ass."

"Troublesome blonde."

-(Next morning: Testuushi)-

The village of Testuushi was blooming as usual. Villagers shopped the outdoor venders and stores around them. Kids ran through the street playing streets and laugh of still drunken men echoed through the relatively small town. The few nobles talked among each other, throwing judgmental glances along the way.

Rana sighed as she finally left the clutches of her money-crazed father and walked right into her favorite bar. Some of the men in bar gave her a nod while a few give her body a few glances. However they knew better than to act on their advances. Speaking of which Rana looked towards the booth that has been empty for the past few months.

Her rival and best friend, Sakuya, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rana-baka, the stud will be back. Whatever they needed in Konoha must've been really important." The silver haired goddess said as she directed the smaller girl to the bar.

Rana took a seat and sighed again. "It's just been so lonely and boring without him. Tou-san has been bothering me with those nobles from Yukagure. It's only a matter of time before he sends me off to some rich idiot."

"The stud wouldn't allow that to happen." Sakuya said as she poured Rana a drink. She then leaned on the counter. "Though I do miss him too, from his sexy voice to that long-"

"Oi Sakuya, try keeping those thoughts in your head." A gruff voice called out and Sakuya stuck her tongue out at her large father.

"Oh you miss him too Tou-san!" The sliver haired woman proclaimed to Kira and the large man just grunted as he cleaned a glass.

"Well that idiot was great for business. Still wanna kill the little bastard." Kira grumbled out as he poured a drink for a customer. "Nobody beds my daughter and gets away with it." He mumbled and Sakuya rolled her eyes.

"He's the only person I'll ever bed, Tou-san and last time I checked, I'm pretty sure he got away with it." _'Multiple times.'_

Kira grunted again and Rana shook her head at the two. "I wonder what he's doing now? Those nins seems very desperate when they came for him."

Sakuya sighed, "Well from what I heard, Iwa and Kumo declared war on Konoha, Kiri, and Suna. Those nins that came for the stud were definitely Kono-nins, I recognized Yuuhi Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress, and Mitarashi Anko, the former apprentice to Orochimaru."

Rana blinked a few times. "I knew there was so talk of war seeing how Dad slowed his traveling but I didn't think it was another full blown Shinobi war." She stared down at the glass. "I hope Naru-kun is okay."

This time Kira scoffed. "Of course he is, Rana-san. You didn't forget _what_ the bastard is?"

"I still worry."

Suddenly screams and gasped were heard outside and the occupants of the bar turned their attention to outside. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw civilians running away from the main gate, some were being trampled in the process as parents held tightly on to their kids.

"What the hell is going on?" One shinobi said.

"A riot maybe?" Another said and a few shook their heads.

A nobleman and his wife burst through the bar, their faces were pale as snow and their bodies shook in fear. "Shinobi-san help us!" The noble man said. "There's a demon at the gate! He's killing everyone!" A few shinobis blinked as they were trying to hear him right before a loud roar echoed around the area.

" **WHERE IS YOUR SO-CALLED CHAMPION!?"**

"That's not good." Kira muttered as he felt the killer intent crash through everyone.

"T-Tou-san?" He heard Sakuya said shakily.

Kira hopped over the bar and looked at the shinobi around him. "Shall we see the problem?" Most of them shrugged and nodded, not seeing a fight in awhile, while a few of them hesitated.

"You sure that's a good idea Kira-san?" A missing nin from Kiri asked and Kira gave him a glared.

"You back out of your village three years ago, Hisoki-san. We already know how much of a coward you are anyways." The Kiri-nin deflated a bit when the rest of the bar gave him glares. "Now it doesn't matter who this intruder is and what he's looking for. What matters is that he's destroying this village. The very village you live in. while most of you are missing-nins, I advise you not to make the same mistake you did with your original village, because if you do," Kira let out his own killer intent. "you **will** answer to me."

The men in the bar nodded sharply. One shinobi stood up and cracked his neck. "Eh, could be some good exercise for the games. Besides I'm sure I'm stronger than most of you bitches in here." The men around him growled while others yelled out at him. The shinobi just shrugged. "Fine, first one to kill that sorry son-of-a-bitch out there is officially the strongest and everyone has to buy him drinks."

The men agreed to the terms and begin to leave the bar. Kira sighed to himself and turned to his daughter and Rana. "You two stay in here. **Don't** leave the bar under any circumstances."

"But Tou-san-" Sakuya started and Kira gave her a sharp look.

"Don't leave the bar, Sakuya." He then sighed before hugging her. "If I don't return wait until nighttime and travel to Konoha. I know you'll be safe there." She nodded into his large chest. They broke apart and Kira gave her one last look before leaving the bar.

Sakuya felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked to see Rana giving her a small smile.

-(With Kira)-

The large man ran along the rooftops till he saw the battle below him. The intruder laughed darkly as he sliced, punched and kicked away the shinobis from the bar. **"Mwhahaha is this all you got?"** The demon said as he grabbed the neck of one man and tossed him into another. He used his sword to block the swords of two men before pushing them back and slicing their midsection. **"Are you humans always this weak?"** He laughed out tauntingly.

"Kami, what is this guy." One nin gasped out before he did a few hand signs. "Yo! Someone with some wind Justus, help me out here! Katon: Karyu Endan!" Two nins landed next to him and did a few hand signs.

"Fuuton: Goukuuhou!"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"

The blast of wind and sphere of wind merged with the fire, making a large wave of fire that the demon just grinned at. The attack seemed to have hit him and a few buildings behind him were destroyed in the process. The attack died down and bits of fire covered around the area.

"Did we get him?" Someone asked and the rest of the nins waited around in bated breaths.

"I guess we did! See was that-" The nin stopped talking and a few of the men turned to him. The nin eyes went blank as his head rolled on the floor.

"Wha-" Another said before a sword impaled through his chest. His body was lifted with the sword before being flung into a burning and collapsing building.

The demon grinned as he licked the blood off his sword, showing the rest of the men his sharp teeth. " **Such simple creatures."** He laughed out before pointing his sword at the rest of the men. **"You deserve to be conquered by demons. We are the more evolved species, the more powerful and glorious beings to walk this plane of existence!"** He then sneered. **"And yet you are** _ **Kami's children**_ **?"**

Kira landed on the ground and some of the men smiled in relief. "Seems like someone have envy-issues." Kira said not intimated by the harsh growl the ripped from the demons throat. "What could possibly want with our small village anyways, demon?"

The demon grinned as he saw that this human wasn't threaten by him in the slightest way. He may have found a challenge. " **I'm looking for that pesky little demon, Naruto."** Kira eyes narrowed as some of the men whispered among themselves. **"His death is long overdue."**

Kira flexed his arms as he prepared himself for a fight. "And why would I tell you? If anybody is going to kill that annoying bastard, it's going to be me." Kira said with a slight grin and the demon growled.

" **The stupidity of this species never ceases to disappoint me."**

Kira eyes narrowed as he quickly duked under the demon's sword swing before thrusting his shoulder into the demon's stomach. The strength behind the human surprised the demon which allowed Kira to grab the demon's arm and throw him over his shoulder into another burning building that collapsed under the force.

"Whoa Kira-san made quick work of him." One nin said and Kira glared at him.

"Get up your guard you fool!" But it was too late as something sped past the nin and three large claws marks appeared in his face before he fell on the floor. The demon flexed his blood claws and laughed.

" **Hoho! You are the first human to ever lay a hand on me."** He threw his sword at he Kira who quickly dodged it but not the knee to the stomach that quickly followed. The large veteran flew back but landed back on his feet. He held his stomach and glared at the demon who only grinned at him.

Kira stood up to his full height which was a bit shorter than the demon's 7 foot height. The old 'War Bear' did a few handsigns before touching the ground "Let's see if this old-timer still has some fight in him. Koka no Jutsu!"

The demon watched as the ground under the man quivered before slowly incasing the man in a thin form of the earth. Kira stood up and rolled his shoulders before getting into a stance and beckoned the demon forward. The demon grinned before roaring and charging forward with his claws cocked back. Kira grinned as he too charged forward and delivered two fists to the demon's chest.

Unknown to the demon and man, two figures were watching the battle from the safety of a building.

-(Same time Konoha)-

Naruto sat in front of a tree as he watched Yugito and Kurenai spar. Well their spars usually involve beating each other to the point of exhaustion. Kurenai dodged each one of Yugito's flaming strikes before using a gust of wind to blow her opponent back. Naruto sighed before closing his eyes, allowing himself to involuntary get sucked into his mindscape.

He sighed again as he felt grass tickle his back while Kushina laid on his chest, watching the sunless sky of his mindscape. The woman on top of him sighed in content as she drew circles on his chest. "Jeez, I try to get lost in my thoughts and suddenly I'm sucked in here." Naruto complained though he made no point to move. The woman would just latch onto him even harder.

Kushina pouted and wacked his chest. "Stop that! You know you came to see me." She said childishly and Naruto rolled his eyes. It was silent for a moment and Kushina bit her lip as she moved little around Naruto's chest. The demon was about to call her out on it when she spoke up. "Tell me more about demons." She asked quietly.

Naruto looked down at her in confusion before shrugging. "Like what?"

Kushina was silent again and Naruto was a bit irritated at the woman's sudden shyness. "Why won't you say _that_ demon's name." She felt his breathing pick up and a light growl escaped his lips.

"Because in the demon world. Words have power."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed. "Calling the name of a demon is pretty much like summoning it to you. However you can't just say the name like any other word. You have to inflict strong emotion in it, like hate or grief. Most of the time we don't answer the summons but it gives us a slight boost in power, knowing that our name is being called and spread around." Naruto paused before looking down at Kushina. "And that's why I refuse to say **his** name, even thinking about it makes me wanna blow up a few villages. I don't wanna give that bastard the satisfaction."

"Has-Has someone ever tried to summon you?" Kushina asked and Naruto chuckled while shaking his head.

"For the most part only demon and cults know this particular summoning technique. Cults are mainly an old practice and not many demons use this summoning. Besides if someone did summon me, I'd never answer it. It probably be a waste of time."

-(In Testuushi)-

Kira panted as he stood in front of the demon. The rest of the men laid scattered and dead around him. The veteran flinched as another jolt of pain rocket through his broken left arm. The appendage hung limply at his side from trying to block the strikes the demon sent out. His armor was cracked and chipped in multiple places and most of his left arm was exposed.

The demon grinned through his bloody lips as he gripped his sword tightly in his hand. **"Ningen, you definitely have proved yourself worthy to battle! Unlike these whelps and others I've come across with."** The demon said as he motioned to the dead bodies around them.

Kira grunted but smirked. "I'll take the compliment." _'I'm running out of chakra and I feel this armor is on its last legs. One more jutsu.'_ The large man then chuckled to himself as he closed his eyes. "We all know how this battle is going to end." And the demon smirked. "Give an old man courtesy," Kira started as he went through a long sequence of one handed hand signs. "What do they call you? "Doton: Jigoku no Nadare!" The area shook and Kira thrusted his hand forward. "HAH!"

The demon's smirk remained on his face as the earth rose up in front of Kira taking buildings with it. The wave of rock, sand, and other debris crashed down taking and burying anything in front of it. The area continued to shake violently as the torrent of rock and debris flatten the trees and surrounding area. When the attack finished there was nothing but crumpled rock and buildings as far as Kira could see.

However none of that really mattered.

The 'War Bear' gasped and panted as he struggled to fight unconsciousness away. "I-I thought I told you t-two to stay in the bar!" Kira yelled out but he didn't turn around. From the safety of the few remaining buildings Sakuya and Rana appeared from its side. "Get back to the bar!" Kira yelled out again and Sakuya flinched at his tone.

"But Tou-san you're injured! We need to get you some help!" Sakuya said with wide eyes as she gazed at the destruction her father created.

" **Aww how noble."** A voice called out and Kira was too weak to to block the sword that went straight through his chest.

"ARGH!" Kira grunted out before he was kicked away.

" **As for my name, human, I'm known as Rakasha, High Demon Lord of the 5** **th** **rank."** The demon known as Rakasha called out to the dying nin.

"TOU-SAN/KIRA-SAN!" Sakuya and Rana screamed out as they ran towards the down man, briefly ignoring the demon.

Sakuya rolled him over to his back and placed his head in her lap. "T-Tou-san?" Sakuya called out and Kira coughed as blood ran down his forehead and mouth. "Tou-san." Sakuya repeated as tears fell down her chin.

"Saku-chan." The man said quietly as he slowly reached up and touched his daughter's cheek. The man smirked. "Y-You look just like your mother." Sakuya laughed quietly through her tears but that laughter quickly vanished when Kira's hand dropped.

"N-No." She whispered. "Tou-san? Daddy? DADDY!?" Sakuya wailed on his still chest as Rana bowed her head, a few tears escaping her eyes as well.

The two girls heard footsteps and but looked up to see Rakasha looking down at them pitifully. They have never felt more scared in their lives as the demon seemed to sniff them over. He then grinned before grabbing Rana by the neck. "Gah!" The small woman chocked out.

"Wait! Please don't hurt her!" Sakuya screamed out before a sword was pointed at the smaller girls chest. The same one that killed her father. "PLEASE!" The silver haired woman begged as fresh tears came down her face.

" **Then call him. Bring him to me."** Rakasha said and Sakuya sputtered.

"W-What? W-Who? WHO!?"

Rakasha gained a bloodthirsty before he plunged his sword in Rana's chest. The woman gasped in pain before she fell limp in his grasp. Sakuya could only stare in horror as she saw her best friend murdered in cold blood. "NOO!" The woman cried out as the demon dropped the dying body on the ground. One name echoed in her head as she saw her world crashing down, the grin of the demon kept flashing in her head.

" _ **NARUTOOOOO!"**_

-(Konoha)-

" _ **NARUTOOOOO!"**_

Naruto stood straight up with wide eyes, startling the two sparing females. "You okay Naruto-kun?' Kurenai asked. The demon ignored her as he looked far off into the distanced.

"I'm being summoned?" The demon said though more to himself and the two females gave each a look of confusion. "Sakuya-chan." Naruto whispered before he looked at the two women. "I…I need to go to Testuushi." The demon said and Yugito crossed her arms.

"You're literally going straight into Iwa, ya know." The blonde jinchuuriki said and Naruto shook his head with a frown.

"I need go." He repeated as his name echoed again in mind. "I need to go now!" He yelled as he sent lightning to his feet.

"Wait." Kurenai said as she ran up to him. "Let me go with you." Naruto nodded, feeling that arguing was a waste of time. Kurenai gave him a small smile as she held on to his arm.

"This is so stupid." Yugito said before she quickly grabbed onto Naruto's other arm.

"I'm pumping more energy than usual so hang tight." Naruto warned before they disappeared in a flash of light

-(In Tetsuushi)-

Naruto appeared at the supposed entrance of the village with a skid. Yugito felt on her knees as she gasped and panted for air, feeling Matatabi heal her probably damaged lungs. Kurenai fared better than her rival and her new body was alot more durable than Yugito's still human one. The purple eyed hanyou sent the jinchuuriki an arrogant smirk and Yugito only glared at her.

"Kira." They both turned to see Naruto looking around the pile of rock with a frown. Kurenai looked around as well.

"What happened here?" She asked and Naruto eyes narrowed.

"Let's find out." The demon said before rushing off deeper into what he remembered was the village. Kurenai shook her head and followed with Yugito grumbled before she ran to catch up. The three Kono-nins saw an incline that lead to smoother ground and some buildings still stood. Naruto jumped down and walked forward, his eyes were still narrowed. "It's quiet." The demon said in slight shock.

"Wait." Kurenai said as she strained her ears. "I think I hear something…or someone."

Naruto eyes widen before her rushed forward, towards the direction of his bar. The three nins stopped to see three figures, two were laid flat on the ground and another was hunched over. Naruto wasn't stupid, one of the body was too big.

Too big to be a regular person.

But that meant the other body was…..

Naruto felt himself go numb as the hunched over figure shot up in alarm to reveal Sakuya, her eyes were red and puffy from the amount of tears she shed. He saw the woman gasp at his form before she got up and rush towards him, crashing her body to his in a tight hug as she sobbed into his bare chest. Naruto didn't return the hug as his eyes were too focused on the unmoving bodies, particularly the smaller of the two.

"Naruto?" Yugito asked as she saw his face go blank. This wasn't good, she felt the build of demonic energy in his body and Yugito knew it was only a matter of seconds before the demon exploded.

Kurenai thoughts were along the same lines as she thought back to one of the first conversations she had with her blonde demon, before they were even a thing.

 _-(Flashback)-_

 _Naruto shrugged his shoulders. But contrary to popular belief I don't sleep with every woman I see, I mean I have a set of rules and standards to follow."_

 _Now this peaked Kurenai's interest. "Rules and standards?"_

 _"Of course for example," He took a sip of his drink. "They have to have respect for their bodies and you be surprise with how many that don't."_

 _Kurenai rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. "I may have an idea."_

 _Naruto then jabbed a finger in her direction. "Women like yourself are my dream goal." Kurenai blushed at the honesty in his voice, something she doesn't get often with most men that try to get in her pants. "I mean when I first took a glance at you I had to actually stop myself. How I manage to get Rana or Sakuya to be with me is still a wonder but you are so out of my league. Don't get me wrong though, I will kill anyone who tries to hurt them, fuck all the consequences." He said while leaning his head on his hand._

 _Kurenai was actually a little shocked at his confession. "Are Rana and Sakuya-"_

 _"The only women I've slept with? No, but they are the only women I'll confine myself too."_

 _-(Flashback ends)-_

Kurenai eyes widened as she looked at the woman that clung unto the demon. _'Sakuya.'_ She thought as then shifted her gazed to the woman on the ground. _'And-'_

"Rana-chan." Naruto finally said as he escaped Sakuya's grip and walked forward to the down woman. He knelt down in a puddle of blood but the demon didn't care. He reached forward tentatively and rubbed the girl's head. He brushed back a piece of her cyan colored hair and took the limp girl in his arms. "I-I'm so sorry Rana-chan." He hugged the girl to his body.

"Kurenai, you feel that?" Yugito's voice broke Kurenai out of her trance. The hanyou nodded and Yugito sighed before walking up to the still sobbing Sakuya. "We have to get out of here. He's going to explode." She told the crying woman.

Sakuya shook her head. "N-No! I'm not leaving him! That-That demon who killed T-Tou-san and R-R-Rana-chan is still around here!" Kurenai and Yugito looked at each other and then back at Naruto when they felt the area around them get hotter.

"What demon?" Yugito had to asked and a chuckled echoed around the area. "Who's there."

" **Ahhh the great Naruto. It's been a while, parasite."** Rakasha taunted as he appeared in front of the group. Kurenai and Yugito immediately went into a stance but Naruto stay rooted to his spot, his back turned to the demon. **"Heh, this must be your little entourage I've heard throughout the realms of Hell."** He focused on Kurenai in particular. **"Mwhaha how pathetic can you get? A weak fledgling and some human with a Biju trapped with her body. Both are not even real demons!"**

Kurenai glared the demon in front of her. He was tall and his stripe skin and feline features reminded her of a tiger. He was extremely muscular but she had a feeling his speed was nothing to laugh at. He wore a red and gold armored pants that stopped at his large claves. On his chest was a strap for his scabbard that was on his back and held in his sword. He was barefoot, showing his large claws and powerful feet. All in all Kurenai was defiantly not a fan of the tiger demon.

"What do you want? Why did you attack this village?" Yugito asked with a glared as she felt Matatabi bang around in her head. _'Kami, what's got you panties in a twist!'_

" _ **I'LL MURDER THAT SON-OF A FELINE WHORE! LET ME GO KITTEN! LET ME FEAST ON HIS HEART!"**_ Yugito was taken back by her usual calm Biju's tone. She has never seen Matatabi so angry. In fact, she don't know who's more angry, her raging Biju or a quiet Naruto.

Rakasha laughed. **"Silly ningen, it's obvious what my intentions are."** He then turned to Kurenai. **"Besides wanting to kill that sorry excuse for a demon, I wanna take his lesser for a joyride."** He gave her a bloodthirsty grin and Kurenai shivered at his tone. **"But first. Stand up Naruto! Come and defend you precious title against me! Or have you finally let your weak humanity take over? Crying over some nameless ningen like a little bitch."**

 **BOOOM**

Torrent of fire destroyed a building to their right and they looked to see a ring of fire surround the kneeling demon. He placed Rana down gently before standing up straight, his back still turned to Rakasha. The ring of fire went higher and wider before it covered Naruto's form.

Rakasha laughed. " **Oh and this is supposed to scare me?"**

The fire around Naruto's form quickly went down to his right fist as Naruto clenched it. The tiger demon was going to say something else but all he saw was black eyes before he felt something hot and hard slam into his stomach and the demon was sent flying. The three women blinked as they saw Naruto in the spot Rakasha previously occupied.

" _You're a dead man, Rakasha."_

* * *

 ***Gasps* No I didn't...**

 **Yes, Yes I did.**

 **Is this the last of Kira and Rana? Who knows.**

 **Until next time**


	22. Rebirth

**Ah! And I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the wait, my dumbass got into some real stupid shit. Technically I finished this chapter like a month ago but wasn't able to upload it. *shrugs* Whoops.**

 **Anyway, here it is.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Stronger demon talking"**

 _ **'Stronger demon thinking'**_

Justu/Attacks

-(Transition)-

* * *

 **Rebirth**

Fire swirled Naruto's fist angrily and the demon's black eyes narrowed before he grabbed the giant wrist of Rakasha and threw him to the side. The tiger demon landed easily on his feet, his burned stomach was slowly healing. The demon shot Naruto a grin. **"Now that packed a punch."** He said with a deep chuckle before crouching down and unsheathing his sword.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the fire surrounded his body again in a fiery armor. His black eyes bore into Rakasha's yellow ones with hate before he rushed at the tiger demon. A stream of fire trailed his form. " **HAH!"** Naruto yelled as he sent a punch out. Rakasha jumped over the strike and swung his sword at him. Naruto growled as he crossed his arms and pushed them out, sending Rakasha back by a blast of fire. The tiger demon quickly flipped himself over and ran back at Naruto with his sword.

The tiger demon thrusted his sword forward and Naruto easily sidestepped the attack but not the kick that followed. Naruto took a few steps back before waving his hand forward. Rakasha frowned as stone spikes sprouted under him and the demon flipped back to avoid them. Suddenly Naruto was back in front of him with a hand covered in green energy that went straight into his shoulder. **"Argh!"** Rakasha yelled out in pain before grabbing the wrist and brought Naruto's head forward, delivering a skull-crushing headbutt.

Naruto staggered back and Rakasha used this opportunity to reach forward through Naruto's remaining fire armor to grab the demon's neck. With a yell he lifted Naruto up and slammed him back down on the ground. The ground caved in under the demon's strength and Rakasha grinned before running and dragging Naruto's body through the ground. He then launched the demon forward leaving a trench. Rakasha laughed as blood slowly flowed down his wound. **"Come on, I killed people you** _ **cared**_ **for and this is what I get in return? Mwhahaha! Seems like giving your powers to a** _ **ningen**_ **wasn't the brightest idea!"**

"Don't forget about us!"

Rakasha turned around and ducked under Kurenai's lightning encased fist. Yugito hopped over her rival and delivered a fiery axe kick to the tiger demon. Rakasha grinned as he caught her leg and swung her to Kurenai. The two girls crashed on the floor and Rakasha roared in laughter. **"I came to this world for entertainment! Now where is it?!"**

" **Yoroi: Raiton!"** In a flash of light Rakasha was kicked in the air. A crack of thunder echoed around the area and Rakasha was grabbed by his tail and launched into the ground. Naruto appeared briefly floating into the air before he vanished into a lightning strike aimed at the down tiger demon. " **Inazuma!"**

 **BOOOM**

Yugito and Kurenai covered their eyes from the flying debris until the wind died down. "Jeez, talk about a way to come down." Yugito muttered. "Did the asshole get him?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. _'I know Naruto-kun hit him with that attack but his energy seemed to be untouched.'_ Her eyes then widened. "Yugito! Move!"

The blonde jinchuuriki and hanyou quickly jumped back, just in time as Rakasha drilled out of the earth holding his sword. The demon chuckled and wiped the dirt of his shoulders. " **Ahh so you can sense energy levels now?"**

" **RAKASHA!"** Naruto yelled out as a large hand made out of magma emerged from the ground. The tiger demon jumped back from the hands' lunge and swiped his sword at the fingers making Naruto growl loudly. Rakasha grinned as he took a few steps back before running straight at the hand. He pushed demonic energy into his feet, jumping over the hand and towards the kneeling and bloody Naruto.

Naruto growled as he pulled his hands from the earth, gathering some of it in his hands to from an armor. Rakasha's sword came down against the armor with a clash and Rakasha grinned at the power struggle. **"Face it! You are not as strong as you use to be."** Naruto only gritted his teeth as he was beginning to be pushed back. **"You're not a high Demon Lord anymore!"** Rakasha broke the hold to deliver a knee to Naruto stomach. The demon doubled over and Rakasha grinned before diving his sword into Naruto's chest, pinning the demon to the ground. **"YOU'RE WEAK!"** Rakasha picked up his sword and Naruto took this time to quickly get up a delivered a metal incased fist to Rakasha's face.

" **I may have given a human part of my power. But I will not allow you to walk out of here alive!"** Naruto panted out as bloody dripped from his forehead and from the corners of his mouth. His chest wound was slowly healing and the demon incased his other hand in metal before lightning surrounded his from. **"AHH!"** Naruto yelled out as he charged forward.

Rakasha frowned as he blocked one strike but get a kick to the chest. Lightning traveled over his form and the demon grunted in pain before he side stepped another kick and ducked under Naruto's punch but the ground shook as a pillar of stone shot out and uppercut the demon. Rakasha back-flipped and wiped the blood that escaped his lips. Naruto held out a finger as lightning and fire surrounded it and Rakasha immediately recognized the attack.

Rakasha let out harsh growl. _**'I will not repeat last time!'**_

He then charged forward with his sword up high and Naruto thrust his other hand out at him. Rakasha narrowed his eyes before channeling demon energy into his sword, making the blade glow a dull red. **"Not again!"** Rakasha roared before he sliced through the blast of wind and swiped his sword at Naruto.

Naruto raised an armored arm, hoping to block Rakasha swipe. However he didn't account the demonic energy that the tiger sent through the sword and so well…

" **ARGHH!"** Naruto yelled out as Rakasha completely cut through his arm. Unfortunately the tiger demon wasn't done as he sent an upwards swipe at Naruto's unprotected chest, splattering blood around their area. He then kicked Naruto forward into the few remained buildings that then collapsed on the demon.

"NARUTO!"

Rakasha grinned before jumping over version two Yugito's elongated arms. Kurenai appeared above him with a lightning incased fist. Rakasha grunted as the attack connected with his face, sending the demon flying away. "Yugito! Try to distract him!" Kurenai called out and Yugito growled before her form shifted and got bigger and Matatabi roared in anger.

" **I'LL SLICE YOU INTO SHREDS!"** Matatabi roared out and Rakasha chuckled as he got up, blood seeping through his mouth.

" **If it isn't a great feline bitch herself!"**

 **-** (With Kurenai)-

Kurenai thanked Kami for her impressive strength as she threw away the debris and fallen wood that covered Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" Kurenai called out worryingly as she sat him up against a wooden beam. The demon had blood seemingly everywhere, from his forehead to his newly made stump.

"I'm fine." Naruto gasped out his blue eyes looking back at Kurenai's purple ones. "Gah!" He grabbed his stump before chuckling. "I sense irony here."

"Here." Kurenai said softly as her hand was covered in fire and she gripped Naruto's stump. The demon growled roughly as she cauterized his wound. "There, you shouldn't bleed out at least."

"I told you I'm fine." Naruto growled softly as he made to get up but flinched in pain and sat back down. He looked to se his chest flowling with blood. "That feline bastard!" Naruto said with a grunt as he held his chest.

In his head Kushina looked upon him in worry. _'Please Naruto-kun! Save your strength!'_ She pleaded and Naruto grunted harshly in his head.

' _I'M FINE!'_

Kurenai shook her head. "Healing your wounds in gonna take most of your energy." She said as if hearing their conversation. "Me and Yugito will deal with Rakasha." She said softly and Naruto growled before attempting to get up again.

"No! He's my kill. He'll pay for what he did to Rana-chan and Kira!" He then gazed at Kurenai's face. "Stop looking at me in pity!" He yelled out. "You and Yugito can't defeat Rakasha! He's…stronger than the last time we fought…or…maybe I've gotten a bit weak."

Kurenai pushed Naruto back down. Her purple eyes pulsed brightly and Naruto felt entranced by her gaze. "Give me and Yugito some credit. I have your power Naruto-kun! If you defeated Rakasha, then I surely can." She then stood up. "Or at least die trying. Isn't that how we demons deal with things?" She said with a small smile and Naruto looked to the side before sighing.

"I guess you got my stubbornness as well." The demon said with his own small smile. "Don't die Kurenai…please." The hanyou only grinned and left Naruto to heal.

' _You don't believe she'll win?'_ Kushina asked and Naruto sighed before grunting in pain.

' _It's not the matter of 'if I believe' but if she can.'_ Naruto then closed his eyes and he appeared in his mindscape. He clenched both his fist before sitting down next to Kushina. "Me and Rakasha have history that goes as far back as my predecessors. He's strong…he always has been." Naruto said before he laid back down and looked up at the sunless sky.

"You need to believe in faith Naruto-kun." Kushina said softly as she placed a hand on his chest. "It may just save their lives."

Naruto sighed deeply. "I don't believe in faith, I believe in facts. If Kurenai and Yugito fall to Rakasha's sword, we're all dead."

-(With Matatabi)-

The large cat growled as she sent another large fireball at the dodging demon. **"You fight like a newborn kitten!"** Rakasha laughed at out as he sliced through the fireball with his energy enhanced sword. " **Weak enough to allow** _ **ningens**_ **to capture your power."** The tiger demon sneered out before he charged straight at the snarling Biju.

Matatabi roared before rushing towards the demon. She sent out a swipe with her paw which Rakasha easily jumped over and tried to take a swipe at the Biju's eyes. The flaming cat quickly moved her head to the side and allowed her tail to smack into the tiger demon. Rakasha slammed down on the ground with a grunt. Seeing this as a chance, Matatabi summoned her demonic energy into her mouth. **"DIE!** **BIJUDAMA!"**

Rakasha pushed himself off the ground and grinned at the attack. He sheathed his sword and crouched down low to the ground. Just at the attack was going to hit the ground, the tiger demon channel his energy into his feet and launched himself into the air.

The Bijudama hit the ground with a loud boom that shook the area. Smoke and debris covered the area and Matatabi growled as she glared at the smoke cloud, not sensing the demon on the ground. Her eyes continued to narrow before they shot open and she looked up in the air and shot a fireball at the quickly descending Rakasha.

 **BOOOOM**

Kurenai arrived at the battle scene to see a bruised and burnt Yugito face down in some debris from the ruined buildings. She ran towards the woman and flipped her over to her back. "Yugito?" Kurenai called out before placing her fingers at the woman's neck. Kurenai sighed in relief and gently placed the woman back on the ground.

" **Kukuku."**

Kurenai clenched her fists and stood up. She turned and faced a bloody but grinning Rakasha. The tiger demon held his sword tightly in his bloody hand. Blood escaped his grinning mouth and flowed from his forehead. His heaving chest was covered in blood that was a mixture of his own and many others. His yellow eyes stared at Kurenai's purple ones in murderous glee.

" **I've decimated that poor excuse of a demon and defeated that blasted kitty."** Rakasha said as he pointed his sword at Kurenai. **"I'm 2 for 1 and you're my next victim."**

Kurenai glared at the demon before lightning covered her body. "Raiton: Yoroi!" She then rushed at the demon with a crack of thunder behind her.

Rakasha grinned as the hanyou appeared in front of him with her leg in mid swing. He blocked her strike with his free hand and swung at her with his sword. The hanyou twisted her body, barely missing the blade before a kick sent her flying back. She landed on her feet and clenched her fist. _'Shit, he faced Naruto-kun and Yugito and he doesn't even look winded! Just how powerful is this guy?'_

Rakasha laughed again. **"Never fought a demon before hmm?"** Her answer was shooting a fireball at him and Rakasha just smirk as he ran through the fireball, singeing some parts of his fur. He sent a punch to a surprised Kurenai but the hanyou ducked under the strike and let out her own punch. Rakasha sidestepped the attack and landed a knee to her exposed midsection.

"Gah!" Kurenai grunted out before a large foot connected with her cheek. She flew back, bouncing on the ground multiple times before skidding to a stop. Kurenai moved to her hand and knees as blood dripped down her head and out of her mouth. She felt a sensation at the back of her head and the hanyou quickly rolled away from Rakasha's sword. However she couldn't stop the kick to the stomach that sent her away again.

" **What did you expect to get out of this?"** Rakasha laughed out as he walked up to the down woman. Kurenai panted in exhaustion and pain before sending a small fireball at him. Rakasha easily swatted the attack to the ground. " **To kill me? An archdemon? Hahaha! You're weak! Just like your little master over there. You dare take our name and yet here you are practically begging for mercy."**

Kurenai shot up with a yell and aimed a fiery fist at the tiger demon's face. Rakasha grinned as he caught her fist. "I will never beg for mercy." She grounded out through clenched teeth.

" **Not yet."**

 **CRACK**

"Ahh!" Kurenai screamed out as her hand was crushed in Rakasha's grip before she found a sword in her stomach. She was then kicked on her back as a large foot pressed against her chest.

" **Your beauty must've been the only reason that he chose you."** Kurenai spat blood out to the side and glared back at the demon. **"Such a shame and waste of power. No matter. Your master's heart will give me the power that I need."** Kurenai felt herself getting weaker by the second. She looked briefly to the side to see Yugito still unconscious and she knew Naruto was out of the count. That's when sliver hair flashed in her vision.

' _Sakuya?'_

" **As for you,"** Kurenai heard Rakasha say and turned her attention back to him. **"Your pathetic heart will rot in this graveyard!"** Rakasha held his sword high and grinned.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sakuya screamed out as she smashed a piece of wood at the demon's side.

Rakasha only grunted as the wood exploded upon impact. **"Annoying pest!"** He punched her to the ground and focused back on Kurenai only to find the woman in front of him with two hands on his chest.

"Raiton: Ransu!" Kurenai yelled out as lightning covered both her arms and impaled the tiger demon. The tiger demon growled in pain and brought his sword down to slice her head off. Kurenai only smirked as fire swirled between them. "Boom!" 

An explosion knocked them back and Kurenai gasped in pain as she landed hard on her stomach. Her eye lids felt heavy and there was blood everywhere on her body. "Tch." Kurenai said as she slowly rose to her feet. Her legs shook heavily and gave out when she took a step forward. She looked up and found Rakasha's sword stuck into the ground.

Kurenai panted but reached forward and grabbed the sword, feeling the energy that remained in it. She got back to her feet and slowly made her way to the down demon, using the sword as a crutch. _'Come on. Don't pass out yet. COME ON'_ She yelled to herself as she felt her body getting weaker, the sword finishing up it own reserves.

Rakasha coughed out blood as he looked down to see the twin holes in his chest and his burnt lower body. He knew his healing factor was gonna have a field day but he needed the energy to do it. He blindly reached out to the side, searching for his sword. He then looked up to see a gasping and panting Kurenai looking down at him with his sword in her hands.

" **Kukuku."** The demon laughed out. **"Do-Do you even know h-how to use it?"** He chuckled again before grunting in pain as the sword went through the center of his chest.

"I-I do!" Kurenai gasped out.

" **You caught me by surprised little hanyou."** Rakasha said with a glare before he broke out laughing. **"I'll be back and I'll kill everyone you love before tearing your heart out!"**

Kurenai growled before driving her hand through his chest and pulling out his heart. Rakasha stopped moving but Kurenai was focused on the bleeding heart in her hand. She wanted to drop it and check up on Naruto but her body didn't want to move.

' _ **Become one of us.'**_

-(With Sakuya)-

The silver haired woman opened her eyes and slowly sat up, rubbing her cheek before flinching in pain. She looked around at her destroyed village, hearing nothing but silence. She slowly got up as tears came to her eyes. She was alone. Her father and best friend were killed and the love of her life was crawling out of a destroyed building.

Wait.

Sakuya's eyes snapped opened as she saw Naruto crawling and cursing his way out of a building. "Naruto-kun!" She called out and the demon froze before turning his head. Sakuya ran forward and helped the demon into a sitting position before she hugged him, not caring for the blood that covered her. "You're alive!" She cried out as the tears came down her face.

"Feeling a few pounds lighter but I'll be fine." Naruto said as he reached up with his good hand to wipe away her tears. "Mind helping a guy out?" He said with a smile and Sakuya wiped away her remaining tears and nodded to him. She hooked his good arm around her neck and helped the demon up. Naruto grunted in pain and closed his eyes. "Kami, this pain is going to kill me."

"Please don't joke like that, stud." The woman said as they slowly walked forward. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked down Yugito's body. "She's alive. I checked her." Sakuya said softly and she felt Naruto relax a bit in her grip. He bent down and ran a thumb across the down jinchuuriki cheek.

"Yugito." Naruto said as a soft smile came to his face. "You were wrong. She a lot more powerful than we thought."

Sakuya looked down at Naruto in worry and helped the injured demon to his feet. "Um who are you referring to?"

"Can you help me get to Kurenai?" Naruto asked her, the smile still remained on his face. Sakuya returned the smile and aided Naruto is his walking. The two eventually made it over to were a down Kurenai was. She was on her back, bloody and injured, with a partially eaten and quickly rotting heart in her hand. A small smirk came to Naruto's face as he lifted up a single finger. _'Hmph, what changed about you, Kurenai?'_

Kushina looked through the demon's eyes. _"Is she suppose to get physical attibutes or something."_ The woman asked and Naruto shrugged mentally.

' _Who knows? It's best to think of it like a guessing game, you don't know what you could get. From the feel of her energy, her reserves defiantly grew.'_ Naruto thought back and Kushina nodded in understanding.

A small ball appeared in front of his finger and Sakuya gave him another look. "You sure you wanna be doing that? You're already too injured! I don't want you to further hurt yourself!" Sakuya said disapprovingly and Naruto chuckled as he set Rakasha's corpse and his heart on fire.

"I already got a mother in my head, I don't need one in reality." He said with a grin and Sakuya pouted.

"Sorry that I'm trying to look after you."

" _Asshole."_ Kushina said.

Naruto looked at the receding sun and sighed. _'It's beginning to be night time. I'm too fucked to take us back to Konoha.'_ He then sighed. _'Well I guess we gotta rely on our healing factors for the night.'_ Naruto turned to look at Sakuya. "We need a place to rest." He then took a look around his surroundings. Most of the buildings were either on fire, destroyed, or both. "This place seemed to have gone to shit." He mumbled.

"Um…" Sakuya started as she looked down solemnly and Naruto heard her mumble something.

The demon nodded slowly. "Ok, we'll stay there for the night." He said softly. "Let's get these two knuckleheads there. There's something else we must do."

-(In the Outskirts of Ame)-

Ebony eyes slowly opened as the dim light of the moon hit its view. "Ugh." Sasuke groaned out as he slowly sat up in his makeshift bed. "What…the?" The Uchiha said as he raised a hand to his forehead. Feeling nothing touch his head, his eyes snapped opened. He looked down at his arm to see his left hand gone.

"Yep. Kyuubi-san blew that right off!" Sasuke's shocked gazed looked towards Tobi who was leaning on a wall some ways away from him. Suddenly red hair came into Sasuke's vison.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried out as she said as she placed her hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling? You almost died in that fight!" Sasuke was lost for words as his only fist clenched in fury. Karin's hands glowed green as she touched his unclothed chest. "That was Uzumaki Naruto, wasn't it? The guy you wanted to kill right after you killed your brother?" Sasuke gritted his teeth tightly as his eyes narrowed.

Laughter ranged in the Uchiha's head.

"His power was so dense, it was almost hard to breathe."

Blood started to leek from Sasuke's hand as he clenched his fist even harder.

"We were lucky. I mean he killed Jugo like he was nothing and who knows what happened to Suigetsu."

Sasuke felt his eyes change into the Mangekyō Sharingan as his anger increased. _'Damn him. Damn him. DAMN YOU NARUTO!'_

"CURSE YOU UZUMAKI!" Sasuke screamed out as his body was covered in black flames. The flames swirled around him before it destroyed the wall next to his bed.

Karin gasped as she found herself at Tobi's side. "Wha-" The kunoichi started.

"Now why did you have to go and get him riled up, hmm?" Tobi said with boredom. "Oi, Sasuke blowing up a wall isn't going to do anything."

Sasuke stood up from the bed and glared angry red eyes at the Akatsuki member. "Where is he!?"

Tobi tilted his head. "Hmm? I hope you don't mean Kyuubi-san. You practically faced death that day had I not intervened." Tobi then looked down at the Uchiha's missing appendage. "You barely survived against Kyuubi-san with two hands. What make you think you can do anything with one?"

Sasuke growled and took a step forward. "Shut up! I'll kill him just like I did nii-san! No one thought I would kill him but I did!"

Tobi held up one finger. "Itachi was dying always so naturally he was weakened when you guys fought."

"Nii-san was fine!" Sasuke yelled out and Tobi chuckled.

"How cute. However denial will only get you killed. The last thing I need is for you to die. I got some plans for you, young Uchiha." Tobi said before he used a hand to block Sasuke's Chidori powered punch. "Plans that involve you alive." He continued and Sasuke glared at him as he struggled against the Akatsuki member's hand.

"Uzumaki will die and if you get in my way, you'll join him!" The young Uchiha threatened and Tobi chuckled again.

"Really now?" Tobi said before landing a hard and quick kick to Sasuke's face, sending the Uchiha through the broken wall and through a tree. The masked man placed his foot down and sighed behind his mask. "Karin will you go patch him up…again." The frighten girl hesitantly nodded her head and quickly ran after Sasuke. Tobi's lone eye narrowed. _'He's beginning to be a bother. It'd be easy just to kill him now.'_

" **I don't see why you can't just kill the brat now."** A voice called out and Tobi chuckled.

"I was actually thinking of the same thing." He then turned around to see Zetsu looking over his shoulder in annoyance. "So what have you got for me?"

The white half smirked. "Well he was easily persuaded with our plan. Said there's something he gotta show you." The white half said with enthusiasm and the black half rolled his eyes. " **Anyways, it seems like Nagato is launching some invasion at Konoha to retrieve the Kyuubi and Nibi jinchuuriki."**

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "He's going by himself?" Zetsu nodded and Tobi smirked. "Ahh that's wonderful!" _'If there's anybody that can get the job done, it's Nagato. Though…'_ Tobi thought with a frown. ' _with an opportunity like this, I can gain another piece for my puzzle.'_ He was then broken out of his thoughts by Zestu.

"Mai, what should we do now?" The white half asked and Tobi closed his eyes.

"Well I'll leave Kyuubi-san to Nagato. Let's see what this little snake has for us."

-(In the outskirts of Testuushi: A day later)-

Sakuya and Naruto stood on a hill on the outskirts of the village. The rising sun shone brightly behind them, illuminating the two graves in front of them. A huge cheery rested behind the graves, guarding them from the elements. Naruto looked down at his slowly healing arm that was covered in black flames. He then felt soft hands wrap around his good arm before it was pressed between clothed breasts.

"I know stuff like this isn't your cup of tea, Naruto-kun." Sakuya started as tears fell down her face. "I get that being a demon, means that most of your passive emotions or either gone or suppressed, but," She tried to say as she gripped his arm tighter. "But please say something! Tou-san and Rana-chan never got to say good bye to you! Please! It's not fair to them!" Sakuya cried out.

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled as his hair covered his eyes. Sakuya looked up and was surprise to see a single tear go down his face. Never had she seen Naruto cry, to be honest she didn't even think he could produce tears anymore. "It's not fair for me too ya, know." Naruto said quietly. "Kira was more than a friend to me. He saved me, brought me back to full health. And Rana-chan…she was…we all were a happy family." Naruto clenched his hand as more tears came down his face. "The only thing I ever wanted in life…the thing that stopped me from ending myself when I was child…was taken from me! You say it's not fair to them! Well it's not fair to me! I couldn't even kill the demon that murdered them!" The area shook violently as Naruto let out some calming breath.

' _Naruto-kun.'_ Kushina thought to herself as she let out a few tears of her own. While he forgave her, the redhead will never forgive herself for leaving him alone.

Sakuya lifted a hand up to place it on the demon's cheek. "You still have a family Naruto-kun. Those two women laid their life down for you. Isn't that was families do? Protect and love each other? I promise, I'll never leave your side and I will always love and protect you." She then smirked. "That's my nindo, my ninja way."

Naruto chuckled as the tears quickly evaporated from his face. "Okay for one, you're not a ninja and two, you don't gotta bring my younger ways into this." Naruto brought the silver haired girl closer to his chest and Sakuya wasted no time to snuggle into it. "If you break your promise, I'm going to be so fucking piss." Naruto said against her hair and Sakuya giggled.

"Aww I like a pissed-of Stud, it's so hot."

-(Back at the Den)-

"Owww." Yugito groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes. "The hell?" She groaned out again as she held her head. Suddenly she shot up from her down position. "Naruto!" She cried out before looking around the some-what destroyed bar. She heard steady breathing and quickly turned around to see a healing Kurenai next to her. Both women were on a futon and covered with a blanket.

" _ **Well at least we're alive."**_ Matatabi called out from Yugito's head.

' _Jeez, I don't remember anything after I let you have control. Did you kill that guy? You seemed pretty pissed at him.'_ Yugito asked and Matatabi grew quiet. _'Matatabi?'_

" _ **Rakasha was an archdemon from the Cat clan, known throughout the Eastern Realms as the Rakasha the Prideful. He stamina was known to be unmatched and that the more powerful the opponent, the stronger he got. He stormed through the Eastern Realms trying to find the strongest demon he could, killing, maiming, and destroying anyone that got in his way. Even if that person was his best friend and…my brother."**_ Matatabi explained and Yugito's eyes widened.

' _You have a brother?! I didn't know that about you!'_

Matatabi laughed softly at her jinchuuriki. _**"Well you never asked. And I…had a brother."**_ She whispered at the end and Yugito sighed.

' _I'm sorry about your brother Matatabi.'_ Yugito thought back softly.

" _ **I am to."**_

"Ahh kitty-chan! You're awake." Naruto's voice echoed in Yugito's mind. The jinchuuriki flashed her Biju a smile and focused back into reality.

"Feeling like shit but I can see you're faring a bit worse than me." She said and pointed at his growing stump. "I knew your healing ability was outrageous but I didn't think you could grow back limbs? Can demons even do that?"

Naruto looked down at his arm and shrugged. "Certain demons have that natural ability of regeneration. Lucky that I managed to consume one eh?" He said with a grin and scratched the side of his cheek. "I know what you're thinking and no, I can't regenerate anything and everything. For one, it takes a huge chunk out of my reserves. Secondly, I can't regrow a new head or heart."

Yugito raised an eyebrow. "What about that time where you were literally impaled through the chest?"

Naruto rubbed his chest unconsciously. "It scratched by my heart so I was able to heal it. Honestly the only way around my near invincibility is my stamina." He then turned his head to the sleeping hanyou. "Has she woken up yet?" He asked and Yugito shrugged before getting up to stretch.

Sakuya bent down and placed a hand to the hanyou's forehead. "Kami, she's burning up!" Sakuya exclaimed before quickly getting back up. "I'll get some cold water and a towel."

A large grin threatened to split Naruto's face as he stopped the silver haired woman. "There's no need she'll be waking up soon."

Yugito eyes widened. "Wait! That large buildup of energy wasn't from you?" She asked the one-armed demon. Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Geez, it's practically flooding the damn bar!" A thought then crossed her mind. "Should we be this close to her?"

"What? Is Kurenai-san ok?" Sakuya asked, completely confused at the currently situation.

Naruto shrugged. "No doubt when she wakes up, she'll be running on full demonic instinct." Naruto said as he began to see the down hanyou twitch. "Hell, she might fight the strongest one of us three and since most of my power is going into my arm…" He trailed off.

Yugito narrowed her eyes before they shot open. "OH HELL NO! I'M BARELY FUNCTIONAL AS IT IS, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

A low growl was heard and they all turned to see Kurenai's eyes slowly flutter open. Yugito's face paled as she took a couple steps back. The hanyou rose into a seated position as she blinked several times. Naruto and the others stood with bated breaths as Kurenai looked around the room before settling her black eyes on them.

It was quiet for a few seconds and Yugito stared at the hanyou in fear and slight confusion. "Um..."

" **MINE!"**

"Wait wha-" Suddenly Yugito was pushed into the wall by a force and groan heavily as her body slumped down to the ground. Not a second later Sakuya landed right on her and both females let out a loud groan of pain. "The hell?" Yugito said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Girls." Naruto squeaked out and both female looked up to see Kurenai straddling Naruto with a grin that was a mixture of sultry and bloodthirsty. Kurenai then purred as she licked the demon's cheek and raked a claw down his chest. "I'm not asking for help but…help." The paled face demon said.

Yugito huffed. "The things I do for you." She muttered before standing up and getting Kurenai attention. "Oi! Snap out of it you crazed bitch!" Yugito said sternly to the growling demon.

"Um?" Sakuya whispered out. "You think insulting her is the smartest option?"

Yugito looked down at the silvered haired woman. "I mean what's the worst she can do-" Quickly Kurenai was in front of Yugito in mid strike. "Ah fuck." Yugito said before she was sent out of the building through a wall.

Seeing as how the blonde female wasn't going to get up anytime soon, Kurenai grunted in satisfaction before turning her gaze to a frightened Sakuya. **"You will not touch him!"** The hanyou growled possessively as she raised a clawed hand. Sakuya shook in fear as she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto said as he appeared in front of Sakuya and delivered a bone breaking punch to Kurenai's midsection. The hanyou hunched over in pain, allowing Naruto to grab her by the throat and throw her across the bar. "For fuck sake, you're worse than me." Naruto muttered.

Sakuya opened her eye and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you, Stud." She said and Naruto let out a wide grin.

" **How dare you!"** Kurenai cried out and bared her fangs at him. **"You're mine!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "There's a few women that also have claim to me." Naruto said simply and Kurenai's growl deepened and she couched down. Seeing her brace for an attack, Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "You won't be hurting them." He then opened his eyes showing his pitch-black orbs as his claws and fangs grew. **"So calm the fuck down!"** He commanded demonically

Kurenai gritted her teeth as she felt her body fighting against itself. She collapsed on her hand and knees as her demonic energy swirled in her. _'What's happening to me!'_ She thought to herself. _**'He's mine!'**_ A demonic echoed in her head. **"All mine!"** She then banged her head on the wood floor. " **Stop it**! **Ge** t out of my head!" She cried out normally.

She then felt a hand cradle her face and looked up, showing Naruto her pitch black right eye and purple left eye. "Fight it." Naruto said normally. "Take control of your urges." However unknowingly he sent his energy into her to calm her raging mind.

Kurenai placed a hand on his and slowly her right eye brighten to its unnatural purple color. Naruto gave her a soft smile which she returned before collapsing in his embrace. "I'm sorry." She mumbled out and Naruto chuckled.

"When I first consumed Kyuubi, I went on a mad frenzy in hell for like a week. Luckily those around me were nothing but lower class demons." He said before getting up and bringing the woman with him. "I felt powerful at first but then it started to eat me away and I thought my clear mind was gonna disappear, so I learned to control my demonic tendencies."

Kurenai looked down at the floor. "It's weird, almost like I have another-"

"Voice in your head whispering shit to you?" Naruto said and the hanyou turned demon nodded. "Eh, you get used to it to the point where it sort of disappears to the back of your mind and only comes out during times of great distress." He then smiled widely at her. "It just one of the downsides of being a demon."

Kurenai eyes widened and she whipped her head up. "What? So I'm a-"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Thanks for the help asshole!" Yugito grunted out as she jumped through the hole in the wall. "Could've totally used your help at that moment!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You seemed fine to me and you were conscious." He said and ducked under a slow kick. He sidestepped her punch and tripped the jinchuuriki. Yugito fell on her stomach and Naruto quickly took the time to sit on her back. "Even with one hand, I can still kick your ass." He taunted out and Yugito growled as she struggled underneath him.

"Oi! I'm still recovering you dick!"

Naruto pointed at his healing stump. "And I'm one-handed, what's your point?" Yugito just pouted and Naruto grinned victoriously at her when a drink was handed to him. He gave Sakuya a smile. "Thank you." The silver haired female gave him smirk and laid a kiss on his lips. The demon then turned towards Kurenai. "So consuming demon allows you to involuntarily gain some of their traits. That's where I got most of my elemental and black magic abilities. Do you feel any different?"

Kurenai sighed heavily. "I feel like a bundle of energy. Like I want to fight and keep on fighting." She said and Naruto hummed as he got off of Yugito.

"Well Rakasha was known for his stamina and bloodthirstiness so I guess that's what you're feeling." Naruto said as he walked around her examining her body. "And I don't see any physical changes like when you took some of my blood."

Yugito huffed as she crossed her arms. "Well she defiantly gotten stronger I can tell you that." Yugito admitted even though she wanted to run her head against a wall.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "In fact, I really didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Yugito glared at her. "That hard!? You could've killed me had I not sent energy into my bones!" The jinchuuriki cried out at her.

Kurenai shrugged. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad, you baby."

"Why you little sl-Mmph!" Naruto quickly covered Yugito's mouth making the jinchuuriki glare at him.

"So you got his strength and bloodthirstiness, I'll take a mentally note of that. For now, we'll rest here for another day and tomorrow morning, head back to Konoha. No doubt Tsunade-chan is going to lay into my ass." He the look back between both females. "Until then, can we keep the fighting down to minimum?" Kurenai nodded and Yugito just rolled her eyes. "Good." He then lifted his hand off Yugito's mouth.

"Dickhead." The jinchuuriki said.

-(In Iwa)-

"It's been awhile since we had a meeting Raikage-sama." The Tsuchikage said as he leaned his head lazily on his hand. "I was beginning to think you were absolutely upset over your little traitorous problem."

A growled but the Raikage held up a hand to stop him. "I appreciated if you didn't talk about my shinobis like we are _friends._ " The big man said sternly and the Tsuchikage waved him off. "What happened at the summit just showed we have way bigger things to worry ourselves with."

The Tsuchikage chuckled. "Oh you mean the Akatsuki and their little 'declaration of war'? Hmph, I'm not worried about them in the slightest. In fact, them being part of the war makes it easier for us."

A stepped forward. "They are after the jinchuurikis! How does that make it easier!?"

"Simple, they are going to go for Konoha first." Shen said. "They believe if they can get the Kyuubi and Nibi, and Sanbi, the others will come easy."

"By that time we could hopefully have weakened Konoha's allies." Duru said with grunt.

The Tsuchikage chuckled. "And that's why I'm not so worried about this little organization. They mean no harm to me for now. So we decided to move forward with our plan." He then got up from his chair and faced the large Kage. "And I only hope you have your shinobis ready."

A looked towards his Kage. "Sir, Bee is not-"

"We are ready." The Raikage said ignoring the equally big male. "If our sources are right, Konoha is going to be busy with something else in the coming future."

The Tsuchikage grinned. "Good, then I hope your men are ready to get wet."

* * *

 **Annnnnnnd it's completed. A bit shorter than the usual chapters but I knew you guys were excited to see the outcome. Naruto does seem a bit sappy in this chapter but, as stated in multiple chapters, he still has part of his humanity. As for why he didn't kick ass...well he was bound to lose a fight so I made it this one.**

 **Kurenai- What I did to her is not for shits and giggles and it's actual relevant to the plot. And for some who may be thinking...no...she is not stronger than Naruto. Also there's another ability that I'm saving for next chapter and I'm pretty sure most of you will be half-and-half on it. Eh, we'll see.**

 **Sakuya- Shes going to be with us for a short period of time *devil face*. Oh, you're going to like what I'm going to do to her**

 **But until next time**


	23. A Painful Beginning

**Annnnnd I'm back with the largest chapter of the story thus far. And to answer one of the reviews I got:**

 **Kumo and Konoha have been neutral of each other though with the Huuyga incident that we are well aware of, I have decided to make them tense and cautionous of each other. With Iwa and Oto "declaring war" on Konoha, I also decided to put the saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" into play. So that's why Kumo is allied with Iwa.**

 **And now let's head into the story.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **"Stronger demon talking"**

 _ **'Stronger demon thinking.'**_

Jutsu/Attacks

-(Transitions)-

* * *

 **A Painful Beginning**

"Tsunade is going to kill me." Naruto deadpanned as the group finally appeared at the newly made gates of Konoha. He felt Kurenai and Sakuya let go of his arms while Yugito unwrapped her arms from his torso. He clenched his fist on his healed arm before scratching his scruff and faced Sakuya. "Welcome to Konoha, Sakuya-chan. I promise you it's a lot worse than it looks." He mumbled out before Kurenai elbowed him in the side.

"It's not that bad Naruto-kun." The demoness said and Yugito snorted from her spot next to Naruto.

"You obviously haven't seen the council then." The jinchuuriki said before crossing her arms. "I've lived in Kumo and the council wasn't as annoying as yours."

Naruto chuckled. "Only cause I threatened most of them." Yugito just rolled her eyes at the demon.

Sakuya let out a small smile. "I never really been outside of Testuushi. Tou-san would always tell me stories of the five main Hidden Villages. It's beautiful." She said as she gazed on the village's buildings.

They walked foward towards the gate until they were surrounded by a squad of ANBU. "Halt!" The leader, Ushi, said. "With the threat of invaders, we must see documents to allow you to enter the village."

Naruto only facepalmed. "Fuck, I should've just Flash Step into Tsunade's office." He said and the ANBU tensed their shoulders as some inched their finger towards their swords. Naruto then groaned as he saw their actions and raised his hands. "Come on, you guys know exactly who I am. Must I need documentation?" He said with annoyance.

The ANBU squad didn't move from their position and the leader cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, but protocol is protocol."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright I'll show you my shit." He said as he reached into his pocket. Suddenly Kurenai and Yugito appeared behind two of the members. A quick shot to the neck and kidneys sent them on the ground. Before the other two could do anything, Naruto appeared in front them with his fist embedded in their stomachs. Both nins froze in pain before collapsing on the floor and Naruto flashed Kurenai and Yugito a smirk.

Sakuya stood with a look of awe in her eyes. _'W-Wow they are so strong! I didn't even see them move! To think…with that power I-I-I could've saved them._ " An image of a grinning Rana and smirking Kira flashed in her head and the sliver haired woman bit her lip as she tried to hold in her tears.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at the ANBU Kurenai attacked. The demon sighed, "I think you actually killed him."

Kurenai purple eyes widened as she looked down at the nin. "I aimed for the kidneys, he should be fine." She said and Yugito huffed.

"Just how much power did you place in that shot? I mean you're practically a walking tank as it is." The jinchuuriki said and Naruto walked forward and pointed two fingers at the ANBU's chest. The fingers were covered in black flames that were absorbed into the nins chest.

The demon then sighed in relief as he stood. "Well he would've been dead had I not just saved his ass." He turned towards Kurenai. "Ah, I suppose we need to resume your training then?" Kurenai flashed him a small smile before nodding. Naruto returned the gaze before looking towards a quiet Sakuya. "Sakuya-chan?" The woman seemed to jolt out of her trance and walked towards the demon. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and the woman gave him a timid nod.

From inside Naruto's mind, Kurenai frowned. _"There's something off about her?"_ Naruto nodded mentally in agreement.

' _Yeah, she must not be over their deaths.'_

Kushina shook her head. _"I fear that's not all. Her eyes, I've seen eyes like that. They seem envious and regretful."_

Naruto was confused. _'Does she regret coming back with me?'_

Kushina flashed the demon a small smile. _'Of course not, Naruto-kun. Just think of her whole situation. Her father and friend were murdered in front of her. Her home was destroyed and now she must adapt living in a shinobi village that's currently experiencing war. Without you Naruto-kun she would be alone in this world or worse, dead. There's not much she can or could've done."_

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the three women. "Ah! Let's go see Tsunade-chan!" Naruto said before the three girls latched on to him and they disappeared in a flash of light.

-(Hokage's Office)-

Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time as she finished signing another document that involved Naruto and his inheritance. A noble from the capital city wanted to give away his daughter to the demon in a 'political wedding' but Tsunade knew better. It was just another greedy man after the wealth and name that Minato and Kushina created, not to mention the wealth Naruto gained on his own. The demon was already rich from his earnings gained from the Games and his inheritance just boosted that even further.

It wasn't the first time someone tried to grab his fortune and Tsunade knew it wouldn't be the last. In fact, over half over the papers in the stack were marriage proposals. The first time Naruto read one, he just burned the piece of paper in his hand. He then told her to decline all the marriage proposals that got sent to her office.

Tsuande was glad the demon wasn't trying to expand his little 'harem' of woman and was happily content in declining all the proposals. Hell, it was hard enough to keep up with Kurenai, Yugito, and Mei as it is, any other girl would just throw off the whole balance. Speaking of the sex-demon, she hasn't heard of or seen him in the past two days. The conference with Suna and Mizu was in a few days after being pushed back by the invasions.

Iwa and Kumo were getting bolder by the minute and Oto was assimilated into a territory of Kumo.

From her reports, Kumo is stationing more men in Oto, meaning there was only a matter of time before they launch another attack at Konoha. Then there are reports of Iwa sending supplies to Ishigakure no Sato **(** _ **Hidden Rock Village)**_. With Ishi being next to Suna it's only logical that there maybe an attack on Suna. Thankfully the desert may cause hindrance to Iwa.

Tsunade sighed again as he rubbed her aching wrist. _'Geez, I wish Naruto-kun was here. I could really use that magic hands of his.'_ Suddenly there was a flash of light and Naruto stood in front of her with Kurenai, Yugito, and some silver haired woman. Tsunade fought back a frown as she looked at the unnamed female that clung onto the demon. _'Really? Another one?'_

"Man, Tsunade-chan, can you tell your ANBU nins not to be such dicks." Naruto grumbled out and Tsunade giggled.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it's protocol during times of war." The demon only grumbled more before Yugito rolled her eyes and sent a hard elbow jab towards the demon's side. Tsunade turned her gaze to her Jounin…or more specifically the scabbard on her back. "I didn't think you had an interest with kenjustu, Kurenai."

The purple eyed demoness let out a sheepish chuckle as she scratched her cheek. "Well you see Hokage-sama, we sort of had a big problem." She said with a sweatdrop and the Tsunade turned towards the demon for clarification.

Naruto crossed his arms. "We fought a demon and Kurenai consumed his heart making her a full demon like me now. And like me she gained some of the bastard's abilities, one of them being his swordsmanship."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "A-A demon like you?" She asked as she tried to hide the jealously in her voice and Naruto nodded. "So that sword on her back-"

"Originally belonged to the demon." Naruto finished and Tsuande closed her eyes, taking in the new information. She then opened them and turned an amber gaze towards the silver haired woman. Naruto followed her gaze before letting out a small smile. He wrapped an arm around the woman's midsection and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Allow me to introduce you to Asunta Sakuya, daughter of the Senso no Kuma _**(War Bear)**_ of Iwa. Sakuya-chan this is Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage."

Sakuya bowed formally and flashed the Hokage a small smile. "It's an honor to meet you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded her head with her own smile. "Likewise Sakuya-san. Knowing this handsome bastard, you're not just visiting the village."

Naruto grinned. "Correct she's moving in with me and Kitty-chan." He then scratched his cheek. "Maybe with Sakuya-chan with us, we won't ruin this apartment."

Yugito recoiled. "The fuck you mean 'we'? It's all you jackass!" Yugito said as she clenched her fist.

Naruto snorted. "I should've said 'you' because you always instigate shit!" Naruto shot back and the other three women just rolled their eyes when Yugito tackled the demon to the ground.

"Those two." Tsunade groaned under her breath as she heard a vase fall to the ground and break.

-(On the coast of Kaminari no Kuni _**(Land of Lightning)**_ -

A arrived at the base and few nins saluted to him. The large nin just nodded back to them and walked deeper into the camp passing by some Oto and Iwa nins. Both villages held in a sneer as he passed by and A had to hold in the urge to ground their face into the dirt. _'We are allies yet they act like we are the enemy. I can't imagine what will happen after the war ends.'_

A walked up to a large tent and went inside. Immediately he caught the sword belonging to one Karui. The dark skinned nin paled as she realized who she attacked. "A-A-sama!" The girl quickly dropped her sword and bowed in front of the man. "Please forgive me A-sama! There's just so many shady people here!"

A lifted up a hand and the girl quickly stopped talking much to the amusement of her teammates. "I can understand your sentiments Karui-san." The girl looked relieved and A looked towards his brother. "Bee, there is something we need to discuss." He then looked back at his brother's team. "I'm sorry but I must do this in private."

The three nins looked at each other before nodding and got up to move. "No." Bee said as he gazed at his brother. "If it's about Yugito then they have a right to listen as well." Bee said seriously and A really missed his goofy rapping brother. The large man then cursed his brother's stubbornness.

"Very well." A started, "The summit was held a few days ago and the results wasn't what we expected. Not only are we in this damn war with Konoha but the Akatsuki have decided to stick their nose in it as well."

"Akatsuki huh? Those fools are still after the tailed beasts?" Bee asked with a frown and A nodded.

"There's more to it. They seem to have declared their own war against us because we refuse to hand over the tailed beast. The Raikage and Tsuchikage are not worried about them in the slightest way. They think that those bastards are going to be focused on Konoha because of the Kyuubi…and-"

"Yugito." Bee said softly before he clenched his fists. "Those fools won't touch her. I'll make sure of that!" He said loudly and his team nodded in agreement. "She's not safe there! We need to bring her back to Kumo. I will bring her back to Kumo."

A sighed. _'Bee, you're just making it harder for yourself. She really did care for your feelings.'_ He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Kumo headband. "That's going to be hard, even for you Bee." A said seriously.

"T-That's!" Omoi said in shock.

"Nee-chan." Samui said quietly and Karui clenched her fists.

Bee walked forward and took Yugito's headband from his brother's hand. Her scent was still fresh on the cloth and Bee took a deep breath to calm the raging storm the brewed inside of him. He never lost his cool and he wasn't going to start now. "She left us." Bee said though more himself. "She actually left me."

A placed a comforting hand on his brother's large shoulder. "Bee, listen I know she means a lot to you and though we butted heads a lot I did view her like a younger sister, you can't do anything rash. Not now at least or you'll end up dying before even getting to see her. The man she's with, Uzumaki Naruto, I've met him. I can see why you were defeated back at the last invasion."

Bee clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "The next time I see him, I will unleash my full might. There's no more holding back."

A chuckled. "As I thought, you were holding back during that fight. No worry bro," A said as he held out a fist. " _We'll_ bring her back." Bee looked up at his brother in shock before letting out a small smile and bumping fist with his brother.

-(Later that night: Outside of Kiri)-

A water droplet fell to the floor as feet hurried past a puddle. Several nins propped themselves against trees while others stood on the branches and hid themselves in the wet leaves. The night was silent as the nins moved and stationed themselves in the various area. Their target was the newly formed and heavily guarded Kiri.

Some nins took out Kunai knives while others prepared a few Justus. Yet no one made and further movement as they all waited for the signal.

Just inside the village, it was a different story. Mei and Aoi stood right by the gate as an ANBU popped in front of them. "Ma'am, they seem to have circled us and I sense several high chakra levels including two that reminded me of Yagura." He said stoically and Mei frowned.

"I see." She said. _'So they brought two of their jinchuurikis? This means they are hoping to sack the village.'_ She thought before looking at her right hand man. Suddenly there was a poof and a Konoha Jounin appeared bowed in front of her.

"Mizukage-sama, we heard your summons and my shinobi are ready to aid you in this battle." The Kono-nin said to her and Mei let out a soft smile.

"I appreciate the help of your shinobis. Please get ready for battle." Mei commanded and the man nodded and bowed before disappearing. Mei then bit her thumb while doing a few hands signs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summonig justu)**." In a poof of smoke a crimson lizard about the size of a dog appeared. "Send word to Tsunade-dono."

The lizard nodded its head and disappeared in plume of smoke

Aoi cleared his throat, getting Mei's attention. "Everyone is awaiting you orders Mei-sama. I fear we shouldn't wait any further. If this was meant to be a surprise attack then they could launch their offenses at any time." Aoi warned and Mei closed her eyes before nodding.

"You're right as always, Aoi." She said with a sweet smile. "Let's give them a war they'll never forget." Aoi returned the smile and nodded to her before putting up a hand signal. "Ah before we do that, let's show them some Mizu hospitality."

-()-

"Geez what are we waiting for?" One Kumo nin grumbled out before getting shushed by his comrades.

"Quiet fool unless you want to ruin the whole plan!" An Iwa nin growled out and the Kumo nin just glared at him.

"You Iwa nins always think you're the shit!" Another Kumo nin said which caused a few Iwa nins to glare at their section. "I can promise you that once we defeated these sorry bastards, you will be next."

An Iwa nin laughed. "You won't even last this battle." He said arrogantly.

"Quiet! I think I see something." A Kumo nin said as he pointed to the skies. Everyone looked up as the area got brighter and significantly hotter. "What the hell?" Suddenly it be cleared to him that it was a shower of lava balls. "EVERYONE GET BA-AHHHH!"

"MOVE!"

"GET BACK, GET-"

"AHHHH IT BURNSSS!"

Bodies collapsed on the floor as the lava balls rained down and trees were set aflame causing the nins to flee towards the gates.

-()-

Mei wiped the bits of lava that dribbled down her mouth and grinned as she saw her shinobi's flood out of the gate towards the remaining enemy. Thanks to the work of her sensors and skilled hunter-nins she was able to figure out the gist of Iwa's plan and not only sheltered her people but also prepare her nins for a counterattack.

' _I have to thank Tsunade for lending out a few of her nins. With our luck most of them won't get through the gates.'_ Mei thought with a smile as she saw her men plow through the enemy. There was a loud roar in the distance and Mei frowned before sighing.

"Mei-sama?" Aoi called out next to her and Mei turned to look at him.

"It seems like the main battle can't be avoided. We dealt with one jinchuuriki, now let's deal with two." Mei said and Aoi nodded. They both look to their side to see Chojuro looking down at the battlefield with slight nervousness. "Chojuro." Mei said softly and the boy froze before turning to his Kage.

"H-Hai!" He said nervously.

"Have faith in you abilities. There was a reason why you were selected to be my personal bodyguard besides Aoi." She said with a smile and Chojuro blushed before nodding.

"O-Of course Mei-sama." He said before drawing his sword. _'I can't be weak. Not here. I have to protect Mei-sama's sweet smile.'_ He thought before his eyes got a determined gleam. Mei's smile widened as she saw the change and to nodded to her bodyguards before they left.

-()-

On the battlefield, Kiri and Konoha were doing a surprisingly good job holding the enemy back. As for Iwa and Kumo, they felt cheated in a way as this was supposed to be an easy battle.

"Suiton: Suigandan **(Water Style: Fang Bullet)**!" Several Kiri nins shot out bullets of water that smashed in a few Iwa and Kumo nins. The ones that were brought down were immediate cut and killed by the sword wielders. Some Kumo nins would try to send some Raiton jutsus at the Kiri nins but were immediately stopped by the few Konoha nins that broke through.

All-in-all, victory seemed far for the Iwa and Kumo nins.

"Katon: Zukokku! **(Fire style: Intense Pain)** "

A huge fireball, possible the size of Kiri's gate swept through the area taking the lives of many Kiri and Kono nins. Unfortunately, a few Iwa and Kumo nins were also caught in the blast. Roshi stood up from his kneeled position and Han exhaled a plume steam. "Yes, yes, I think I got carried away with that last attack." Roshi said.

"H-Hey it's the Yonbi and Gobi!" One Iwa nin cried out and the rest of the men cheered. The remaining Kiri and Kono nins looked frightened as they saw the state of their friends and allies. Yet both keep on their attack, they won't let any Iwa or Kumo nin go through those gates.

Han narrowed his eyes at the names and Roshi scoffed. "Tch, they don't even bother to remember our names." The old man then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No matter. The sooner we finish this the sooner we leave." Roshi told his younger mentee and the large man nodded.

Suddenly a few lava balls flew through towards the two jinchuurikis and Roshi narrowed his eyes before he dodged a few and punched one to the ground. "You were never going to make it easy Mizukage-san." Roshi said as he removed his ruined gauntlet.

Mei and her bodyguards appeared in front of the two and the Kage glared at them. "I will not stand by and watch you destroy my home or hurt my people." Mei said and Roshi shook his head disapprovingly.

"Then are you prepared to die for your village!? Han!"

-(At the same time Konoha)-

Sakuya moaned as her wet body was pressed against the shower wall and Naruto drilled his way in her. "Mmm! Yes, Stud! Deeper! Ahh!" The woman screamed out as she felt the demon body press itself tightly against hers and the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him nip at her neck as he held her legs up and continued thrusting up in her.

"Fuck Sakuya-chan!" Naruto groaned against her as the water from the shower pelted their form. Her velvety walls were tightening around his shaft and the demon knew he going to blow soon. The woman bounced up and down in his grip, leaving red scratches against his back. Naruto growled as he picked up the pace and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the bathroom. "It's been so damn long!"

"FASTER! AH YES! THERE!" Sakuya moaned out as she felt herself stretching to accommodate the demon's large shaft. Suddenly the feeling left her and the woman found herself pressed against the foggy glass of the shower. She smirked as she rubbed her ass against him and got a hard smack in return. "Mmm please Naruto-kun! Please I need all of you!" She moaned out as the demon sent another smack to her ass, fueling her growing wetness.

Naruto chuckled as he licked the back of her neck. "How bad do you need it Sakuya-chan." Naruto whispered in her ear as his hands groped her large tits and squeezed the nipples.

Sakuya moaned at the actions and bit her lip as she tried to create some friction between the two. "Please Naruto-kun! I-I need you badly! I have to have you!" She pushed ass further into him and reached around to grab his hair, leaving her neck open for Naruto's curious mouth. "Don't be cruel Stud-kun!" Sakuya whined out before a scream left her throat as the demon rammed himself back in her.

-(On the outside)-

Yugito walked inside the apartment with a grumble as she plopped down on the couch. The jinchuuriki just came back from an extreme training session by herself. With all the recent fights, the blonde ex-Kumo nin realized that she has gotten weaker. She had begun to rely only on her Biju and Naruto. _'Even Kurenai gotten stronger than me! Bee-senpai would be disappointed in me.'_ The woman thought as thoughts of her fellow jinchuuriki and best friend popped into her mind. _'I hope he understands.'_

" _ **Kitten, it's not healthy to dwell on such thoughts."**_ Matatabi said to her container. The demon felt her holder's sentiments and while she understood what Yugito felt, it would do them no good. _**"We have bigger things to worry about. More importantly what these Akatsuki assholes want with me."**_

Yugito sighed as she stretched her stiff and sore back. _'We don't need to worry much about them 'Tabi. We practically safe here in the village.'_

The large cat sighed. _**"While it's helpful that out violent lover is here, he won't be with us all the time. You are powerful then most humans but with what that Konan-woman said about her leader, he could pose as a serious problem for us."**_

Yugito sighed to herself. The blonde female hated when her usually horny Biju was right. _'I won't ever be as strong as that jackass or even Kurenai.'_ Yugito thought dejectedly and Matatabi chuckled.

" _ **At least not while you're human."**_

Before Yugito could ask what her Biju meant the door to the bathroom busted opened as a wet Naruto had an equally wet Sakuya pinned against the adjacent wall. Their limbs were tangled between each other and their lips were locked against each other. Yugito just rolled her eyes at the scene before throwing the closest thing to her at the pair, which so happened to be a newly bought vase.

Naruto easily caught the object without removing his lips Sakuya's and dropped the vase on the floor before flicking off the jinchuuriki. Yugito's eyebrow twitched in irritation and stood up from her seated position. "Can you not turn the whole apartment into your little sex dungeon?!"

The pair finally broke away and Naruto backed up form Sakuya before walking, bare ass, into the living room. "Can you not ruin my fun?" Naruto bit back as he walked over to the kitchen and over to his fridge. "Ah come to papa!" Naruto said happily as he took a sip of his drink. He then turned towards the jinchuuriki who just sighed and sat back down on the couch. "What? No retort? No punches or lunges?" Naruto genuinely asked.

Yugito sighed. "I did some training earlier. I'm really tired okay." Yugito said before she felt hands rubbing her shoulders and tensed her body at the action.

"Ah you do feel very tense Yugito-chan." Sakuya said and Yugito blushed as she felt the woman's large breast pressed against her head. "I'll make some tea for you." Sakuya said as she walked…limped…into the kitchen.

Yugito blinked a few times as she tried to comprehend what just happened. "Um…what?" The jinchuuriki asked to no one in general until she heard a laugh from Naruto.

"Sakuya-chan is a master when it comes to healing." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch next to the jinchuuriki. "I can't tell you how many times she helped out with my tense back. Her hands are magical, I more ways than one." He said as he wagged his eyebrows and Yugito just rolled her eyes. "You know, if you need a training partner, I'm always here."

Yugito shook her head. "I know that but I rather do it by myself." She said quietly and Naruto face soften. He reached around the woman and pulled her in his embrace.

"Heh, you're impossible to work with, Kitty-chan. I suppose that's one of the reasons why I love you." Naruto said he took a sip of his drink with his other hand.

Yugito felt her cheeks heated up and she pushed out if his embrace, though her body protested the movement. "S-Shut-up you asshole!" Though her thoughts were a different story. _'Geez he's such a baka. I guess that's why I love him.'_

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Kurenai stood in front of them. The purple eyed demon licked her lips as she gazed on Naruto's naked form. "I hope I'm interrupting something." The demoness said as she sensed the arousal from Naruto and surprisingly Yugito.

"And if you are?" Naruto said with a grin before he found himself straddled by the demoness.

"Mmm I hope I am." Kurenai said again as she grabbed his cheeks and brushed her lips against his. "It's been so long since we've been together, _Nar-u-to_." Kurenai said as she pronounced each syllable of his name.

"Oh, Kurenai-chan! I didn't know you arrived!" Came the voice of Sakuya as she walked back into the living room with a tray of tea. A small towel hid barley hid her modesty as she placed the tray down. "This tea should help with your tense body, Yugito-chan." She then gave the jinchuuriki a wide smile. "If you want I can provide you with a massage to help release the tension in your back."

"Uh…" Yugito froze as her cheeks were dusted in a darker pink. "Uh…sure Sakuya." She said and Kurenai and Naruto looked upon the scene with a teasing smile.

"Oh what's wrong, Yugito? Never gotten a massage before?" Kurenai said teasingly to her rival and Yugito turned to glare at her. "At least from someone as beautiful as Sakuya?" She said as she eyed the woman up and down.

Sakuya felt herself blush as she saw the demoness eyeing her like a piece of meat. The only other person to have same look as her was currently under said demoness.

Naruto just looked up at Kurenai with hearts in his eyes. "I fucking love you." He said absentmindedly and Kurenai looked down at him with a sultry smirk.

"Why don't show me how much you love me?" Kurenai said before trailing her tongue up his cheek.

That seemed to have clicked something in Naruto's brain as the demon gave a wide toothy grin and connected his lips to his demoness. Kurenai moaned at the intensity of the kiss as she began to succumb to her demonic desires.

Yugito only rolled her eyes at the two and was going to break them up when she felt someone sit down next her. Soft hands started taking off her dirty and sweaty clothes and the jinchuuriki's cheeks were dusted with pink. "Um Sakuya?"

The silver haired woman giggled, ignoring the grinding and moaning demons. "I can't attend to your body with these barriers." She said and Yugito hesitantly gave the woman a nod.

Suddenly there was some powerful and quick knocks at the door. Naruto groaned in frustration and tapped Kurenai's thighs, telling the demoness to get off. The purple eyed Jonin pouted and crossed her arms much like an angry child. Naruto shook his head as he stood up, only forgetting one thing.

He walked over to the door to revel the ANBU Neko. "What is it this time?" Naruto asked with annoyance and the ANBU member said nothing. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the lack of action from the elite shinobi. "Um you deaf or something?" That's when Naruto saw the direction her head was look at and the demon felt himself getting significantly colder. Naruto looked down to see that he was still naked as the day he was born. "Oh."

Neko or rather Yugao, blinked several times behind her masked. _"Holy shit! Kurenai's been fitting THAT in her!?"_ She refused the urge to rub her thighs and the ANBU bit her bottom lip. _'I can see why he is the number one most sought out male in Hi no Kuni!'_

"Oi! ANBU-chick!" Naruto called out and Yugao embarrassingly flinched as she was brought out of her thoughts.

She coughed a few times and thanked Kami that he couldn't see her blush behind the mask. "Uh yes. Um Hokage-sama requires your immediate presence." She tried to say stoically.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Ah! If Hokage-chan wants to see me so suddenly then who am I to deny her?" He chuckled out. "I'll handle it from here ANBU-chick." Naruto said before he nodded and closed his door.

Yugao stood outside his apartment as the ANBU member thoughts were brought back the demon's man-meat. She then sighed as her thighs finally rubbed together. "Kurenai-chan is so damn lucky!" Yugao whispered to herself. "Maybe I can convince her to let me have one night with him." She then left in a Shunshin.

-(Hokage's office)-

Naruto appeared in flashed of light fully dressed in front of the Hokage and a large lizard that sat on her desk. "You called for me Hokage-chan? And what's with the lizard?" Naruto said as he pointed at the summon. The lizard just glared at him and flicked his tongue out at the demon.

Tsunade's gaze hardened and Naruto immediately straightened his back and lost his grin. "Naruto, we received word that Iwa and Kumo have tried to invade Kiri."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and the demon held up his right hand and clenched. "So presumed Mei-chan called upon my help?" He said rhetorically.

"There's more to it than that Kono-nin." The lizard finally said. "Not only was Mei-sama's message urgent due to the invasion, but there are two large chakra signatures at will be or already are attacking the village."

" _Two large chakra signatures?"_ Kushina asked within Naruto's head. _"So two out of the three jinchuurikis then?"_

' _Most likely the Gobi and Yonbi. No doubt they're probably saving the Hachibi till we fight again and I don't think he'll be holding back like he did last time.'_ Naruto said, shocking the redhead in his mind.

" _He was holding back?"_ She asked. That battle almost took Naruto's life and now that he lost some of his power to save Kurenai, there's no telling how the two compare.

' _That's something to think about later, right now I need to get to Mei-chan.'_ Naruto thought before he heard his name. "I should get going Tsunade-chan." Naruto said as he saw that summon had left, his job done for the day.

"Idiot." Tsunade said with a sigh. "I said be careful." She then looked down with a broken look on her face and Naruto felt his demonic heart tighten a little. "You and Shizune are all I have left." She said in a whisper but knew the demon could hear her.

"Tsunade." Naruto said as he leaned over the desk and lifted her face to meet his. He stared into her amber eye, captivated by her gaze. "I will never leave you alone okay? That's a promise." Her face lit up and Naruto couldn't help but smile at the change. "And you know how I do with promises." He then leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, much like how she had done to him in the past.

Tsunade blushed at the action as she witnessed the emotion that ran through his normally cocky eyes. "Naruto-kun." She whispered again.

"I'll be back soon." He said with a wide grin before backing up. He gave her one last look before covering his whole body in lightning. "Bye Hokage-chan." He said before disappearing in a flash of light that had Tsunade shielding her eyes.

"Tsuande-sama?" Shizune asked as she opened the doors. "Are you okay? I thought heard Naruto-kun in here."

Tsunade got over her shock before sighing and smiling at her apprentice. "Everything is fine Shizune. In fact. I'm going to call it a night." The blonde said as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the window facing the village. _'Come back to me safety Naruto-kun.'_

-(A few hours later)-

"Aoi!" Mei called out as she watched her right-hand man crash into the ground. She gritted her teeth and tried to move towards him only for the wound at her side to flare up in pain. Her hand went to the bloody wound and did a small healing jutsu, just enough to alleviate the pain.

"M-Mei-sama."

The Mizukage turned towards a tried and bloody Chojuro. The boy looked to be on his last legs with his large sword laying limply at his side. It made sense considering this fight lasted way longer than he was used to. She was surprised though that the man was still conscious and couldn't help the proud smile that snuck upon her face. _'Chojuro, you really have come far.'_

The boy stood shakily up on his feet as he picked up his sword and held it up in front of him. "Y-You got to get A-Aoi-sama to a medic." He said and it caught Mei off guard.

He wasn't serious, was he?

"I-I can probably hold them off till you get back to the main force." Choujuro continued as he clenched his fist around his hilts tightly. "Please Mizukage-sama. It's my job to protect you and the village." His eyes then hardened and Mei was taken back by his gaze. "Even if I die in the process!"

"Chojuro." Mei whispered as her hair shielded her eyes. This boy carries within him the will and determination to protect his village even if that meant facing not one but two jinchuurikis and their bijus.

An amused snort was heard across the field as Han and Roshi stood in their version 2 form. **"Such a noble act boy but it's a foolish one at that."** Roshi said as his white mouth frowned. **"Your young and inexperienced mind doesn't know the consequences that lay before you."** Chojuro gritted his teeth and Mei felt her fist tighten into a ball. **"However, I'm surprise that you manage to last this long against me and Han. I think I will reward you with your life.** " Roshi's eyes narrowed. **"Don't waste it on the idiotic views of your Kage."**

"Shut up!" Chojuro yelled out making Mei snap her head up at the swordsman. His eyes were narrowed in anger and…was that a spike in chakra? "How dare you insult Mei-sama. She's the kindest woman in the elemental nations and cares more for her people and village than she does herself! For you to stand there and think your better than us, better than Mei-sama makes me sick to my stomach. I will gladly protect her and her smile till the Kami herself takes me off this damn Earth!" Chojuro's sword shook as blue chakra covered its form.

"Chojuro you…" Mei said in shock as she thought the boy reserves were gone. Suddenly the boy shot forward kicking up wind and debris.

Roshi and Han's eyes were open in shock as the boy was quickly in front of them in mid swing. His large blade covered in chakra and the shape changing into a large longsword "Go to hell!" Chojuro swung his sword at the two jinchuurikis who didn't react quick enough.

 **Booom**

Mei placed her hand down that shielded her from the debris. Chojuro stood on shaking legs as his body heaved heavily. Mei stared with wide eyes as the area in front of the swordsman was completely destroyed and flatten. _'To think he still had that much power.'_ Mei thought. She saw how Chojuro dropped his sword and turned his head to her.

"Mizuka-"

A dark red hand shot out of the trees and impaled Chojuro through the chest before retracting. Blood shot out of the wound and Chojuro stumbled before falling backwards.

"N-No!" Mei cried out as she ran towards the swordsman's body despite the protest of her own body. "Chojuro!" Mei said as she lifted up his head and tried to apply what little she knew of healing jutsu into his body. "Please stay strong! Please Chojuro." Mei said as she felt tears run down her face.

"M-M-Mei-sama." Chojuro said in a quiet voice as he placed a hand over hers. "I-I'm s-sorry I f-failed y-you."

Mei shook her head and was currently cursing herself for not learning anymore healing jutsu. "You haven't failed me at all Chojuro. You've made me very proud." Chojuro smiled at her words as he felt his eyes began to close. "But you have to stay alive! As your Kage I order you stay alive!" Mei cried out through her tears.

"Y-Yes M-Ma'am." Chojuro said in a quiet voice.

" **Die Mizukage!"** Roshi and Han shot out with both of their hands reared back and Mei closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

"To pick on a down lady and make her cry," A voice said and Mei quickly opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of her. "Makes me sick. Taiyo!"

The attack crashed into the two jinchuurikis and Mei thought she would be caught in the aftermath but found herself next to Aoi. "Are you okay Mei-chan?" Naruto asked as he bent down and looked her over.

"Naruto-kun." The woman said with a relieved look before she looked down at the dying nin in her hand. "Please Naruto-kun, he needs you help!" She pleaded as she knew the boy didn't have much time left. "Please it's my fault he got like this." She said as tears came back down her face and Naruto felt his heart tighten. "It's my job as Kage to protect my people to my dying breath but here I am crying over a boy who protected me with his very life against two jinchuurikis. He was one of the few people in this damn world who are too innocent of his own good! I'm responsible for this!" A hand was placed on her cheek and Mei opened her eyes to see Naruto looking at her with his azure eyes.

"I get being a Kage and having all this weight in you is hard." He started as his hands were covered in a black flame. "But it's our job to protect our Kage right down to our dying breaths! My man here, did his job and did it well enough that he should keep on doing it!" Naruto said with a grin as he placed his hand over Chojuro's chest. The skin sizzled as it was healed and soon a pink but smooth skin was shown on the boy's chest. "luckily he was still alive or else he would've been a goner." Naruto said as he stood up.

' _Naruto-kun.'_ Kushina thought as she watched the interaction and was glad at how the demon had grown to accept some pieces of his humanity.

Mei smiled as more tears came down her face, but this time in joy before laying Chojuro down on the ground. She tried to stand up but the wound at her side came back with a vengeance and Mei found a hand in front of her face. She took Naruto's hand and stood on her feet. She then blushed as the demon pulled her close to his chest and his hand went to her injured side.

"There! Now you won't be handicapped by that stupid wound." Naruto said as the two broke apart. He then looked down at her two bodyguards. "Now as much as it pains me to say this, I'm not 100 percent since giving Kurenai-chan some of my power and so-"

Mei giggled. "You need my assistance."

Naruto groaned before nodding. "Normally I could take on one as easy as killing a battalion of shinobis but this is my curse that I have to live with, at least for now."

Mei nodded before looking down at her men. "What about them? I can't leave them."

"From what I can sense, your men seem to be winning, so they'll probably come to their rescue." Naruto said seriously before his eyes narrowed. "You can choose to stay and aid them and I can deal with the jinchurrikis." Mei bit her lip in thought. "However you have to choose now, the Gobi an Yonbi are coming." Naruto said quickly.

"I chose to be with you." Mei said

Naruto nodded. "Good, don't worry Mei-chan, they'll be fine." He smiled at her and the Kage nodded her head. "Now time for ROUND 2!" Just as he said Han in his version 2 form, burst of out the ground in a lunge towards Naruto.

The demon grinned before charging forward and meeting Han half way with his fist embedded in the jinchuurikis face. Han's form shimmered before he grew a second body that tried to take a swipe at Naruto. The demon blocked the attack with his arm, winching at the burning sensation and placed a hand in front of the second Han's face. "Demonikkupusshu **(Demonic Push)**!" Han's body flew back as a gust of wind slammed into him. His body bounced multiple times before dragging through the dirt making leaving a trench.

" **FOOLS!"** Roshi yelled as he appeared behind Mei.

Mei flipped away before doing a few hand signs. "You'll pay for what you did! Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu **(Water style: Water dragon jutsu)!** " The dragon roared as it came to life and smashed into the jinchuuriki creating a lot of steam. However that didn't stop Mei few doing a few more hand signs. "Naruto-kun! Send some help!"

Roshi swiped his hand , removing the steam around him only to see himself surrounded by a column of water. **"It won't wor-"**

"Suiton: Daibakufu **(Water style: Giant Water Vortex)**!" The attack quickly closed around the jinchuuriki and took him off his feet.

Naruto clenched his fist as lightning covered it. "Oi don't forget my package, hah!" Naruto tossed the ball of lightning at the trailing vortex.

" **AHH!"** Roshi screamed in pain before the attack imploded.

 **Booom**

Mei panted as she brought her hands down. "I didn't have this much chakra before." She said before hearing a chuckle and turning to Naruto. "You did something didn't you Stud?" She said with a smirk.

"Stud, huh?" Naruto said with a smile as a certain sliver haired female popped into his mind. "And to answer your question, maybe I had something to do with it." He said with a grin before twin roars were heard. They looked behind them to see the Yonbi beating its chest and in anger. Then they looked forward to see the Gobi snorting while clawing at the ground with its hooves.

" **This has gone on for long enough!"** Goku roared before slamming its hands on the ground. **"I care little for this pathetic war you** _ **ningens**_ **have brought upon yourselves but you,"** It pointed a giant finger at Naruto making the demon glare at it. **"You, parasite, will not live past this day!"** It then slammed its hands on the ground creating a large crack in the earth that headed straight for the two.

Naruto quickly grabbed Mei and jumped to the side right as a column of lava erupted right where they were. Naruto sat the woman back down in her feet getting a thanks from her. "You need to get your men out of here." He said and Mei's eyes widened.

"I won't let you fight them alone."

Naruto chuckled. "I know but don't you think it's smart to get them out of here before something bad happens to them?" Mei bit her lip before sighning and nodded.

"Fine but-" That's when Naruto grabbed her by her collar and smashed his lips with hers.

"Ah that's the motivation I need." Naruto said with a grin before he backed up. He took a deep breath before lightning surrounded his form. "Raiton: Yoroi **(Lightning style: Armor)**!" He then disappeared and Mei quickly looked to see the Goku being pushed on his back. The ground started shaking violently and Mei quickly grabbed her down bodyguards before disappearing in a Shunshin as Kokuo ran over the spot they were in and crashed into Naruto's armor.

Seeing Mei gone, Naruto smirked before he pushed his energy out blinded the two bijus and sent a punch to the Gobi's snout. The dolphin-horse's head was pushed down into the ground and Naruto backflipped from the Yonbi's tails. The demon landed on the ground and slammed his hands on it. Stone pillars erupted form the Earth and Goku roared before smashing a few down and turned to Naruto with an open mouth.

" **Bijudama** (Beast Bomb)!"

Naruto frowned as he used his wind energy to fly up from the attack. He felt his foot being entangled in something before his body was sent crashing down to the Earth. "Ugh." Naruto groaned before he quickly moved to the side as Goku's big fist slammed down on the Earth. "Bang!" The fireball hit Goku's face causing the Biju to roar in pain.

Naruto stood up and quickly jumped over Kokuo's water bullet. The Gobi snarled in anger before water surrounded it's form and with a wipe of its tails, sent all the water at Naruto. "Shit!" Naruto cursed as he conjured up rock wall but the force of the attack was to great and Naruto was sent flying and bouncing away.

Naruto landed in skid before slowly getting up to his feet though his hands went to his ribs as blood seethed through his mouth. Kokuo pointed his horn at Naruto as a large fireball formed in front of the large horse. _'I forgot the bastard can do that.'_

The ball shimmered before a blast of fire shot towards Naruto. The demon's eyes widened before fire covered his fist and shot them forward unleashing his own blast. The two battled over dominance and Naruto gritted his teeth as the area around them got hot, annoyingly so. Yet the demon kept pouring his energy into the attack.

He can do this. He can do this! HE CAN DO-

" **Yoton: Bijudama** (Lava Style: Beast Bomb)!"

Yonbi sent a lava powered Bijudama into the two power struggle and Naruto felt himself being overwhelmed. **"Give it up parasite, your time is done!"**

"N-No!" The demon said and he poured all of his energy into his fire. Lightning and earth swirled around him and went into his attack. The combined attacked burned away the grass and dirt underneath them and Naruto felt his clothing began to disappear.

Kushina watched nervously in his head, both of her hand were over her heart. _"Please Naruto-kun you can do it! You can fight them! Do it for Mei-san and Kurenai-san!"_

"M-Mei-chan and K-Kurenai-chan w-were hurt by you bastards!" The area flared up as Naruto's eyes turned black and his fangs and claws began to grow. "I-I w- **won't let you assholes live!"**

" **DIE PARASITE!"**

" **YAHHHHHH!"**

"Yoton: Funka **(Lava style: Eruption)**!"

A large column of lava appeared before it all poured on it's target, the Gobi.

" **RAHHHH!"** The Gobi yelled out as it's form was covered in lava.

" **Kokuo!"** Goku called out for its sibling but unfortunately both of their concentrations were broken and Naruto took advantage it.

The demon poured all of his energy outside of body before shooting into his own fiery blast. **"THIS IS FOR HARMING THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT!** **JIGOKU NO SAIKURON** (Hell's Cyclone)."

Goku couldn't do anything as Naruto drilled through his chest. The Biju stumbled before collapsing to his side with a large thud. His form disappeared as a bloody Roshi was seen.

"Ick!" Roshi choked out as blood shot out of mouth and his chest. "D-Damn! H-Han!" The man tried to say but it came out as a whisper. "I-I n-need for you to get out o-of here." Roshi said as he closed his eyes. "Y-You need t-to l-live on, f-for m-me, s-son." Despite his quiet voice, the dying man knew Han could hear him. Whether or not he listened to his words were up to the Gobi jinchuuriki.

But Han was a smart man.

"G-Goku's holder."

Roshi opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down at him and besides the big hole in Roshi's chest, they both look like they have had better days. Roshi only chuckled though it came out as pants and gasps. "I-I k-know what y-you seek, young demon." The old man shakily reached to his seal which was located on his neck. He touched the seal and it glowed a bright red. "D-Do as y-you must and p-pray t-that we avoid e-each other in p-peace in the a-afterlife."

Naruto didn't say anything but nodded his head and Roshi closed his eyes again. Naruto's hand glowed green before he reached down and pulled out Roshi's heart allowing the old man the sweet embrace of death. Naruto stared at the red organ before setting Roshi's body on fire. "Here goes nothing." Naruto said before he bit the heart and felt the power of the Yonbi flow into him. _'F-Finally!'_ Naruto thought to himself through the pain as all of Goku's thought actions and experience were piled into his brain.

"Naruto-kun!"

The demon turned to see Mei running towards him and Naruto made a move towards her but felt the world darkening around him. He then collapsed face first on the ground and Mei was quickly at his side. She cradled his head to her chest as she saw the burning body and the eaten heart in his hand. "Ah so you consumed the Yonbi." Her eyes then watered as she heard the cheers of her men in the background. "Heh you are surely something, Naruto-kun."

-(Two days later: Konoha)-

"Oh my." Sakuya said as she felt the glares of Kurenai's friends. "Is there a problem?"

Kurenai and a grumpy Yugito thought it be best if the silver haired female was assimilated into the village and so she had to meet Kurenai's team as well as her friends. Since Naruto was out of the village on some mission Tsunade sent him on, Sakuya didn't really have much of a choice. _'Though I don't think Tsunade favors me much like Kurenai's friends.'_ She thought as she thought how she got into this situation.

First Kurenai had her and Yugito meet her chunin team and she couldn't help but feel the stares of the guy with the dog.

Kiba was his name?

She didn't pay that much attention but she felt the air was a bit tense. With Yugito's help and Kurenai conformation, Sakuya figured out that her team really didn't approve of Kurenai and Naruto being together especially Kiba and the girl with the lavender eyes.

Unfortunately Yugito made it slip out that they were involved with Naruto and Sakuya could've sworn she felt the killer intent directed at her from the girl and the sliver haired woman thought she even saw the girl's eyes changed. Fortunately Kurenai came to the rescue and said that they were Naruto's soon to-be wife under something called the CRA. Well whatever it was her team seemed to back off but the thought of being Naruto's wife plagued the woman's mind ever since.

Sakuya knew that with Naruto being a demon, marriage really didn't matter to him but she couldn't help but envision the perfect wedding. Her walking down the aisle, seeing her handsome groom's dazzling smile, the frown/smile on her father's face whenever he was happy about something but didn't want to show it, and the generally happy smile on her best friend's face.

' _Tou-san, Rana-chan. I miss you guys.'_ Sakuya thought before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched in her spot and found Yugito giving her one of her rare looks of concern. Right, they were in a tea house with Kurenai's friends and _she_ let it slipped that she was involved with Naruto as well.

This of course made Kurenai's friend immediately glare at her.

"Mai, girls stop glaring at her." Kurenai said casually as she sipped her tea. "You know Naruto-kun is the heir to the Namikaze name so it's normal for him to take on multiple wives to rebuild his clan." She said though Yugito and Sakuya knew it to be a bunch of hoopla.

Naruto doesn't give a damn about rebuild a clan and certainly doesn't give a damn about his birthname.

Hana was the first to remove her gaze form the silver haired woman with a huff. "That's not fair!" She whined out before pointing an accusing finger at the three. "How come you guys get to lay with an Adonis like Naruto?!" Anime tears fell out of her eyes. "I should've nabbed him after the chunin exams!"

"After!?" Anko said as she slammed a hand on the table. "I should've grabbed that sweet ass of his at the start of the chunin exams. If I knew he would've turned into this sexy demon, I would've never let him go!" Anko then giggled as pink dusted her face. "Hehehe he would've been the perfect sex slave too."

Yugao shook her head at her friends thought her cheeks were a deep red as she thought about Naruto's _other_ leg. She licked her lips which wasn't unseen by Kurenai and Yugito. _'Ah! I should probably ask Kurenai my request. Hopefully she won't be offended by it, my nights have gotten so lonely.'_ Yugao was about to ask her request but the secret ANBU member's eyes were glued on the scabbard on Kurenai's back. _'How didn't I see that?'_ Yugao thought as she cleared her throat. "I didn't know you knew how to use a sword, Nai-chan." She said with a curious look.

Anko and Hana paused before they looked at h scabbard too. "Yeah Nai-chan! You always sucked at Kenjustu." Anko said gaining a glare form the demoness.

Kurenai thought of an excuse for her sudden use of the sword. She already blamed her eyes and new found ability on that fact that Naruto knew a forbidden jutsu that saved her life and gave her some of his abilities. It wasn't too farfetched considering the techniques he's been throwing around since he came back to the village.

And well it also wasn't a total lie

"We were on a mission." Yugito started as she came to Kurenai's aid. "and well we almost died had Kurenai not have use her wits and saved us." Kurenai stared at the jinchuuriki in mild shock. She never thought the blonde woman would help her considering the fact that they seemed to always butt heads. "The mission was completed but she decided to keep the sword." Yugito finished as she looked at Kurenai.

"Uh yes. I thought that maybe I should pick up on kenjustu considering the fact that we almost died. I could always use the extra hand when I'm on missions" The demoness said and her three friends look at each other well… Anko and Hana did. Yugao looked at Kurenai with stars in her eyes.

"Ah! Finally someone picked up on kenjustu! I have to see your fighting style! Are you more right handed or left handed? Ah! That doesn't really matter!" Yugao said a bit too excitingly scaring her three friends that are normally use to her calm demeanor. "What?"

"Geez Yugao-chan gets as excited about swords as Anko does when we're talking about Naruto's dick." Hana deadpanned causing the two said females to face fault.

"SHUT UP HANA/DOG-BREATH!"

Sakuya looked on the scene with a smile and it reminded her of the fights she and Rana would have. "Sakuya?" The silver haired female heard a someone say her name quietly and turned to see Yugito still giving her that same concerned face. "Is everything alright? You've been spacing out lately." Yugito then paused before looking over to see Kurenai and her friends engrossed in their conversation. "Is it about what happened in Testuushi? With you father and friend."

Sakuya flinched and gripped her cup tighter. "It is and I've came to multiple realizations Yugito-chan. One of them is that I was too weak to save them and now…now I'm practically alone on this earth. My father and best friend were murdered right in front of my eyes. Maybe…if I had asked my father or even Naruto-kun to…train me, they…would've still had a fighting chance."

Yugito sipped from her cup before putting it down and looking at the woman. "There's a lot of what ifs in this life Sakuya but we can't exhaust ourselves over them. Besides Rakasha was a powerful demon, normal humans wouldn't have lasted long against him anyways." Yugito saw the woman flinch again and the jinchuuriki couldn't help but feel for her. After all, she knew what it was like to be alone, she lived that life until she met Samui, Bee, and now Naruto. _'Being alone is one of the scariest things in the world._ ' Yugito thought as she got an agreement from her Biju.

Sakuya took in Yugtio's word and only gripped her cup tighten. "Yes but…" The blonde woman was right though, she couldn't live her life on what ifs. She would be just lying to herself. But yet…

Sakuya was caught off guard as she felt a hand on hers. She looked up to see Yugito giving the woman a small smile though pink lightly dusted her cheeks. "You're not alone though Sakuya. You always got Naruto-baka and I guess me." Sakuya blushed as well and Yugito's eyes widened as she quickly took her hand of the sliver haired woman's. "A-And Kurenai, Tsunade, Mei and Konan. That asshole's whole harem!" Yugito backtracked and Sakuya couldn't help but giggle at the flustered look on the jinchuuriki's face.

Though who were the last two Yugito spoke of? She'll have to ask the female later.

"Thank you Yugito-chan. Ya know, you're cute when you're flustered." She giggled out and she sworn the female turned to a new shade of red.

"S-Shut-up!"

" _ **Aww is my little kitten getting all gooey and mushy inside?"**_ Matatabi said in a teasing tone and Yugito screamed her Biju which only made the Nibi laugh harder.

-(Outside)-

Seven figures stood on top of the Hokage monument, watching the villagers scurrying along like ants. "And ants they are." The leader said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Today you will all know the true meaning of pain."

* * *

 **Annnnnnd completed. Yes folks! Naruto is back in business, meaning he's back to his originally power level before he saved Kurenai. Now we get into the Pein segment of the story and I'm telling you now Pein and Naruto won't fight immediately. So this will allow us to see an in-depth view into Kurenai's new power.**

 **As for Sakuya, well...Yugito as taken a liking to her.**

 ***evil grin***

 **Until next time**


	24. Consequences of Courage

**Annnnnd ya boy is back with a another chapter. Another long chapter to be completely honest and the shit could've been longer, but I didn't want to make it too long in case you guys got bored. Just a little warning that there's not going to be much "Naruto" in the chapter as I really wanted to focus on Kurenai and Yugito.**

 **Alright let's get in this**

 ***You guys should how I write by now***

* * *

 **Consequences** **of Courage**

"Prepare to know true pain!"

"SHINRA TENSEI **(Almighty Push)**!"

-(In Kiri)-

"Wah!" Naruto gasped out as he quickly sat up and felt his body brake out in a cold sweat. "The…hell?" He said as he looked around the room was in before seeing all the medical equipment. He then felt a pressure at his right side and looked down to see Mei curled up to his side, her long hair being an extra blanket for the two.

" _Naruto-kun!"_ Kushina called out worryingly. _"Are you okay? You seemed like you were having trouble sleeping."_ The redhead said and Naruto only rubbed his head.

' _I'm fine. Consuming the Yonbi didn't come without its consequences. Normally the brain isn't supposed to take it that amount of information in that short of a timespan.'_ Naruto explained as he recalled on some of Goku's memories. _'In short, my brain was fried so my healing factor kicked in.'_ He finished explaining as he felt Mei begin to move.

Kushina nodded as his explanation though the worry look didn't leave her face. _"There's something else isn't there?"_

Naruto sighed before slowing laying back down in the bed. The blonde didn't want to admit it, but he did felt something else, something that could be really bad for him in the future. However, he couldn't understand why he felt like that. _'It's nothing Kushina-chan.'_ The demon said and Kushina, though she didn't want to, decided to leave it alone…for now.

Naruto looked down as he felt Mei stir some more before the Kage slowly opened her eyes. She seemed to scan the room before looking up at his face and a wide smile crept up on her face. "You're awake." She said and Naruto nodded, suddenly there was a pair of lips on his. Mei rubbed his cheeks as they deepened the kiss and Naruto snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

When they finally decided to separate, the Kage was straddling the demon and Naruto couldn't help but grin. "I'm loving this morning wake-up call." He grinned out and Mei returned the gaze.

"But of course, Naruto-kun." She said as her hands rubbed down his bare chest. "I've been waiting for you to awaken for the past two days."

Naruto raised a single eyebrow at that. "Two days huh?" Mei nodded and Naruto shrugged as he brought his hands up to her hips. "Seems about right. How's the village doing?"

Mei smiled. "Not one of them made it in the village." She then chuckled. "You should've seen the celebration. You are sort of a hero here now." Naruto joined her in chuckling as he sat up and grabbed her chin.

"Damn I missed the celebration? I guess we should have own _private_ celebration." He whispered as he smirked at her growing arousal. He brought her lips close to his, just barely brushing them together before Mei lightly shoved him back.

"As much as I would _love_ to have our own private celebration." She said as she thrusted her hips forward and Naruto released a throaty groan. "I'm sure the hospital staff wouldn't be too happy to see their Kage engaged in such _sinful_ acts." She stopped her thrusting and Naruto growled in protest as he began thrust his hips up.

"You think I give a fuck about them? I just want you my Yogan-hime **(Lava Princess)**." Naruto said huskily and knew Mei wouldn't last long against him. All he had to do was show her how **much** he wanted her.

Mei bit her lips as a blush covered her cheek. "N-Naruto-kun, p-please!" Mei whined out and Naruto grinned as he knew he was almost there. Suddenly Mei hopped off his lap and gave Naruto a look. "W-We have t-things to d-do first Naruto-kun." Mei said as her blush was still on her face. "I want to see Chojuro and Aoi, they both just woken a few hours ago."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you go see them then."

Mei crossed her arms and huffed. "Cause I wanted to make sure I didn't miss you when you woke up!"

Naruto only shook his head. "Fine." He said as he took the blanket off and got out of the bed. "But this is your responsibility." The demon said as he pointed to his dick that was currently standing at full attention. Mei licked her lips as she stared at his member. "Alright let's go…" Naruto looked around for his clothes. "The hell is my stuff?"

Mei giggled as she reached in the drawer next to the bed and pulled out some new clothing. "They were burned off during your fight." Cue Naruto's groan. "It was funny…and annoying… to see how many female medics wanted to treat you." She handed him the new clothing and the demon mumbled as he placed on the grey loose pants and black shinobi sandals.

"Shit costed me a lot of money though." Naruto grumbled out as he tossed the jacket and shirt behind him. Mei crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow and Naruto shrugged. "I hate shirts."

-(With Chojuro)-

The swordsman was currently looking up at the ceiling of the hospital. He had bandages in different places on his body and the medics told him he'll be bedridden for the next week or so due to the strain he placed his body. "I guess that makes sense I did overworked myself." He said to himself before he clenched one of his fist. "But it was to protect Mei-sama."

Though Chojuro knew he was impaled through the chest by the Yonbi jinchuuriki, he didn't know how he survived. All he remembers was the intense pain of being impaled and then everything after that was a blurry. At one point, he thought he saw Mei cry over him, but that would be impossible.

He was nobody special.

A hand went over his chest where he thought the big wound would be at and felt the smooth skin. "I thank the medic that managed to heal me."

"Don't mention it." A voice called out and Chojuro quickly turned his head to door where he saw his smiling Mizukage and that blonde guy that was at the summit. "Don't mention it, like ever." The blonde guy said again before he was lightly elbowed at the side by Mei.

Mei then turned back at him and he swore he saw her face lit up. "How are you feeling Chojuro-kun?" Mei said worryingly and the swordsman felt himself blush at her tone.

"U-Uh fine." The swordsman said nervously before his eyes widened and he quickly bowed his head. "Mizukage-sama!" Her laughter ranged throughout the room and Chojuro felt the blush go full body. _'Great now she probably thinks I'm rude!'_

"It's all right Chojuro-kun." Mei said as she walked up to his side and lifted his chin up. "I'm glad that you are okay." She said as she removed her finger form his chin. Her eyes teared up a bit and Chojuro eyes widened. "I was really worried for you." Mei said as a single tear fell down her face. "I thought I had lost you."

"M-Mizukage-sama." Choujuro whispered out, surprised that the village leader was crying…OVER HIM!

Mei smiled through the tear as her eyes closed in happiness. "But here you are…in front of me. Safe and alive."

Chojuro couldn't help but let his face turn grim. "Alive." He repeated causing to the Kage to look at him. "I'm alive but how? I-I was goner for sure."

"That would be me." Naruto said from his spot on the wall. His arms were crossed and the blonde had a smirk on his face.

"B-But h-how?" Chojuro asked. "Not even a m-medic w-would've healed something like that!"

Naruto chuckled and shrugged. "Be glad that I'm not a medic then." He then pushed himself off the wall and Chojuro watched at the nin got closer to his bed and held out a hand. "Naruto." He introduced himself and Chojuro tentatively shook his hand. "You got some balls taking on two jinchuurikis by yourself and even survived being impaled before I came." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I can respect people like you. Hell, you even protected Mei-chan."

Chojuro blushed at the praised by the nin who managed to that down the Sanbi by himself and, from what he's now gathering, the two jinchuurikis that attacked the village. "T-T-Thank you." He stuttered out. _'Wow. How strong is this guy?'_

"I'm strong enough." Naruto siad with a grin as he saw the swordsman jump.

"S-Sorry Naruto-senpai!" He squeaked out as he felt the blush travel all over his body.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the honorific. "Senpai huh?" Naruto said quietly before a devious smirk crawled across his face. "I like it! Why don't we get a drink eh?" The demon said cheerfully.

"U-Um-"

Naruto was then flicked in the head by the Kage next to him. "Ow! Mei-chan!"

"While I'm enjoying this little bonding session, Chojuro-kun needs rest." Mei said in a tone finality and Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Next time I guess then."

-(Meanwhile: Konoha)-

"Yah!" Yugito grunted as she lifted the debris of the café shop off her and Sakuya. "What the fuck happened!?" Yugito called out as she helped Sakuya down and looked at the remains of the village. "Are you okay Sakuya?"

The silver haired woman, though covered in dirt and little bit of blood, nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. But what about you?" The blonde woman wiped away the blood that threatened to trail down her face and Sakuya placed a hand on her arm and looked worryingly at the jinchuuriki. "You shielded me and now you're bleeding."

She reached up to the jinchuuriki's forehead and wiped away the remaining blood trail with her thumb before cradling the woman's cheek in her hand. Yugito eyes widened and a blush exploded on her face. "H-Hey!" she stuttered out and gently took Sakuya's hand away from her face. "I-I'm fine."

The ground shook violently before a large pile of debris was blown away revealing Kurenai, her friends, and some of the customers from the café. Kurenai wiped away the dust that gathered on her shoulders before jumping down. "Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Kurenai asked.

"Geez, remained me never to get Nai-chan angry." Anko said as she jumped down next to her friends, followed by Hana and Yugao.

Suddenly several explosions were heard through the village and the group looked up to see three large summoning animals. One was a snarling red 2-headed wolf with bars through its nose and back. Another was a large grey bird with a bar through its stomach. Finally, the last summon was bigger than last two, it was a black and white winged rhino with multiple bars throughout its body.

The strangest thing was that each animal had the same type of eyes, lavender orbs with black ripples around pupil.

"Shit we're being attacked again!?" Anko groaned out in frustration. "Only this time the bastards actually destroyed our home!"

"Probably not completely but one's thing for certain," Kurenai said as her eyes narrowed. 'It will not go unpunished."

"I completely agree with you there Kurenai-chan." Yugao said as she bit her finger and swiped at the seal on her arm. In a poof of smoked Yugao held her sword. "I must get to Tsunade-sama." She said going into full ANBU Captain-mode. "Hana escort the civilians towards the hideout. Anko, your snake summons would be handy against the summons attacking the village." Both women nodded and Yugao looked towards Yugito and Kurenai. "You two are with me."

Kurenai and Yugito nodded and Yugao rushed forward with Kurenai following her. Yugito was getting ready to follow before a hand on her arm stopped her. "I-I want to go with you Yugito-chan!" Sakuya said nervously as she whole body shook.

Yugito shook her head. "You can't Sakuya, you have to go with Hana. This battle is going to really dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt." Her eyes then widened. "A-And Naruto would be pretty pissed if I made you come with us." She then put a hand on the silver hared woman's shoulder. "I'll be back for you okay?"

Sakuya bit her lip and gave the blonde jinchuuriki a tentatively nod. Yugito smiled before turning away and rushed after Yugao and Kurenai. _'I can't do anything…just like with-'_

"Hey." Hana said as she placed a calming hand on Sakuya's shoulder. "Everything will be alright. Right now, we need to get you and the others to safety." Hana said calmly and Sakuya nodded.

' _Please be safe Yugito.'_

-(With Yugito)-

The blonde jinchuuriki huffed as she jumped over another pile of debris as she, with the help of her Biju, managed to catch up with Kurenai and Yugao. "Do you know where Tsunade is?" Yugito called out to her pseudo group leader.

"Well my guess it that _Tsunade-sama_ would be in the Hokage tower." Yugao said though Yugito shot her a quick glare. "However, seeing how the building itself is gone, she might be by the area." The purple haired ANBU member was right, the Hokage tower was gone. All they could see was the pile and piles of debris and dirt from the fallen buildings. They've passed by so many injured people and scattered shinobis as the village was in a full state of panic.

"Who could've done this?" Kurenai said as she hopped over another pile. "And why didn't we sense them?" She looked over at Yugito and the blonde jinchuuriki only shook her head.

"I don't know, but for them to hide their presence…they are not someone to be taken lightly." Yugito said. "In fact they could be a demon for all we know."

"What? A demon?" Yugao asked and both demonic females cursed under their breaths.

"It doesn't matter who they are." Kurenai said trying to divert the topic. "We'll have to be especially careful around them."

Yugito nodded her head in agreement while Yugao narrowed her eyes at first before nodded her head as well. _'What are you trying to hide Kurenai?'_ Yugao thought as the three continued their way towards Tsunade.

 **Booom**

The three women stopped as an explosion popped up in front of them. Clouds of dust and debris formed in front of them.

"What the hell?" Yugao said as she shielded her eyes. Kurenai and Yugito narrowed their eyes as three shadows appeared through the smoke.

"Where is the Nibi and Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

"I-I-I d-don't kn-ICK!"

The sound of cracking was heard and one of the shadows dropped to the ground like wet paper. Kurenai waved her hand and a gust of wind blew away the cloud revealing the two shadows. One was a Konoha chunin currently in a chokehold by a man. The man was tall, bald with an unusual body shape, possessing a very thick neck, no ears and a large jaw. He had a vertical ring piercing on his nose, six spike studs all around his head, an enormous cylindrical stud on its chin, and two vertical studs on each of its upper cheeks. Strangely enough, like the summons he had the same eyes, lavender orbs with a ripple pattern that spread over the eyeball.

"Akatsuki." Yugito growled out as they finally gazed on the man's robes.

The man looked up towards the three women and scanned each of them before stopping on Yugito. "Nibi jinchuuriki." The man stated and tossed the unconscious chunin to the side. "I have finally found you."

"Trust me I could've went all my life without seeing that ugly ass face of yours." Yugito said with a frown.

"Hpmh." The man said before he was suddenly in front of a surprised Yugito with his fist in mid-swing.

 _CLANG_

Yugito blinked multiple times as Kurenai was in front of her shielding the jinchuuriki with her sword. "Your arm is still intact." Kurenai stated with a glare. "Who are you?" The man didn't reply back and jumped over the swing from Yugao.

The ANBU member didn't let up and pivot around and charged at the man. "Oborozukiyo **(Hazy Moon Night)** " She muttered before her and sword seemed translucent. She then appeared behind the man with her sword out in front of her.

The man didn't seem to move for a second before multiple scratches appear on his body. "You are a talent swordsman." The man stated as blood came out of his wounds yet he didn't seem to collapse on the ground. That all changed when Kurenai quickly appeared in front of him with a lightning encased fist that impaled through his chest and blew his back.

Kurenai stood up straighter and narrowed her eyes. "That was easy." Yugito and Yugao jumped to her side. "Almost too easy."

Yugito nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. I mean you would think he'd be difficult considering the state of the village."

"We don't have time dwell on this. We must get to Tsunade-sama." Yugao said as she gained both of their attention. "Let's hope everyone is as easy." The two women nodded and they all continued their way towards the Hokage tower.

Five minutes passed before another man landed on the ground. He walked forward till he was in front of the fallen Akatsuki member. He did a few hand signs before the ground shook and a large gate with a demonic head popped out. He reached down and grabbed the body before throwing it in the open mouth of the gate.

"They are much stronger than I initially thought." The man said as he watched the gate seemingly ate the corpse. "No matter." The gate's mouth opened back up and the newly revived man stepped out and the gate retreated into the ground. "I've gathered the intel I need. Now we capture the Nibi jinchuuriki."

-(Hokage Tower)-

It seemed that the Hokage tower laid in ruined, hidden under piles of dirt and other debris. In the spot where the large and grand tower once stood, was a single figure. His eyes were like the rest of the invaders of the village as he stared impassively at his opponents.

"So you have finally arrived." The man said in a cold tone.

Tsunade glared at the man in front of her as her ANBU guards surrounded around her with their weapons ready. The explosions and roars from the summons echoed behind her and Tsunade only clenched her fists tighter. "You Akatsuki bastards! You have some balls attacking Konoha!" Tsunade called out in anger.

The man didn't flinch at her tone as he remained unguarded with his arms by his side. "Where is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" He simply said.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. _'I knew they were looking for Naruto-kun and Yugito but I didn't think they would attack the village full on. Especially when we're directly in war.'_ Tsunade paused before a dry chuckle escaped her mouth. "Actually, that makes sense." Tsunade said to herself.

"Madam?" The leader of her squad called out. "Shall we engage?"

Tsunade eyes narrowed before she let out a quick nod. The team quickly dispersed as they charged at the single finger. _'It's only one guy against one the most highly trained team in Hi no kuni. There's no way-"_

The man didn't say anything as he stepped back from the sword swing of the Hebi ANBU and grabbed onto the arm of the Tora ANBU, landing a kick to his face that shattered the mask. The ANBU member screamed in pain and the Akatsuki member grabbed the blade of the Washi ANBU before pointing his hand at the man. "Shinra Tensei."

The man was shot back, landing into a pile of debris and cement. Tsuande had never seen an attack like that ever and neither did the other ANBU members. The Akatsuki man quickly took advantage of their distracted state and flipped the sword that was in his hand to that he was holding the hilt. He focused his attention on Hebi. "Banshō Ten'in **(Universal Pull)** "

The ANBU member was picked off his feet and flew towards the sword. "The hell-ICK!" Tsunade watched in horror as the man was impaled on the weapon and his body went limp.

The man flicked the sword and the dead body to side as he walked forwards towards the Hokage. Tora quickly appeared behind him, his face bloody was the pieces of the mask lodged deep into his face. He lunged at the man, hoping to catch the man off guard. The man jumped up and skillfully landed on the ANBU members back, slamming the nin to the ground. A loud crack followed by the man's scream of pain were heard throughout the area. A gray rod shot of his sleeve and he went to impale the man until Tsunade shoulder tackled him away.

"Don't think I'm just going to stand and let you kill my people!" She yelled out as she stood protectively in front of the downed ANBU.

The Akatsuki man easily landed on his feet and placed the gray bar back into his sleeve. "Where is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?" He repeated with the same tone.

Tsunade clenched her fist as she shrugged off her jacket. "Heh, I don't know where the bastard is half the time. However," She started gathering chakra into her fist. "If you think I would ever tell you where he's at then you're a bigger idiot than I thought!" She then rushed at the man with her fist cocked back. The man backflipped from the attack and Tsunade smirked. "Don't think that's gonna stop me!"

"Shinra Tensei."

Tsunade found herself pushed back from some string unseen force. She landed harshly on the ground before quickly jumping back to her feet. "The hell is the justu?" She said with a huff as she gazed at the distance the man created between them. "I didn't see any hand signs at all!" Her amber eyes than landed on his cold purple ones. "It must be part of his Kekkei Genkai."

The man placed his hands back at his sides as his eyes seemed to pulse. "You attempts are futile. Where is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

Tsunade chuckled. "I already told you! I'm not telling!" She rushed forward with her heel in the air. "Now die!"

"So be it." The man only said as he held his hand out again and Tsunade smirked. "Shinra Tensei." The force pushed Tsunade back but her form was covered in smoke as a log appeared.

"Gotcha!" Tsuande said her fist was just inches away from the man's face before she felt a kick to her face. "Gah!" The Hokage cried as she quickly flipped herself as her feet skid against the dirt. Her body wobbled and her vision was a bit blurry from the sneak attack.

Were there two of them now

She didn't have time to dwell as she felt a force grab her body and propel her towards the two figures. She was helpless as a large knee was rammed into her stomach knocking the wind from her. Before she could fall to the floor she felt someone grab her shirt and threw her over their shoulders.

The ground caved under her and Tsuande held back the gasp of pain as she felt a sensation at the back of her head and the Hokage rolled from the fist that shot through the spot she in. She quickly got back to her feet and nearly dodged a fist. She rushed forward and brought her feet against the chest of the large man in front of her sending him back.

However he easily landed on his feet and Tsunade quickly took this time to get a breather as she felt blood begin to escape her mouth. Her stomach protested any movement but Tsunade pushed it aside as she gazed at her, now two, opponents. Both of them were baring the same color hair and eyes. _'Great there's two of them?'_

The larger of the two men took a few steps forward in front of the smaller man. He didn't seem at all affected by Tsunade's punch. Hell, the man didn't even look winded in the slightest. "They shall be here soon." The smaller man said and the large gaze on impassively. "Having you out of the way would make things easier."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Tsunade commanded. "How many more of you are here?"

"Preta." The smaller man said and the larger man, Preta, charged forward.

Tsunade quickly braced herself and hopped over the man's lunge. She landed behind him and she smirked as she quickly went to land a punch to his back. The man dodged the punch and Tsunade followed it up with another punch. The man swatted the punch to side and reached forward to garb Tsunade's face and slammed the woman to ground.

While not having the full strength like Asura, Preta was still able to create a creator under the Hokage. Feeling the woman go limp he pulled her up out of the creator. He felt her body quickly tense but could stop the kick to the chin that sent him up and flying back.

Tsunade landed in a heap on the ground as blood flowed from a wound on her head. She felt a concussion coming along and her hands glowed a light green as she quickly placed it on her head. _'That man. It felt like he was sapping my chakra!'_ She gritted her teeth as she stopped healing herself, her eyes on the other man who just stood impassively. "I shouldn't worry though. I'm positive that kick snap that bastard's neck. All I got to do is deal with him."

The man eyes seemed to have pulse again. "They are here." The man said right as another person suddenly appeared next to him. It was a female that held the same eyes and hair color as the other two men, making Tsuande grit her teeth in frustration.

How much more are going to show up.

"Tsunade!"

That voice!

Tsunade looked behind her to see Yugito, Kurenai, and Yugao. Yugito was the first on at her side as the other two stood in front of them. "You okay?" The Nibi jinchuuriki asked and the Hokage nodded.

"Yeah, just some battle wound that's going to bother me in the future."

"I see you already took one of them out, Hokage-sama." Yugao said with her sword out in front of her. Her teeth gritted in anger as she saw the state of her squad-mates; she will avenge them.

Tsunade nodded though the action made her flinch which Yugito immediately saw. "Yeah tough bastards. Honestly he's wasn't the worse, it's that man." She said referring to the man who stood impassively next to the female. "No one had been able to get a hit on him. He also seems to be able to manipulate futon to almost a Naruto-extent." She explained and both demonic-influenced woman narrowed their eyes while Yugao eyes flashed a brief moment of confusion.

"We'll see about that." Kurenai said as she cracked her next. "The last guy we went against was almost too easy."

Yugito rolled her eyes. "Whatever Naruto-junior." Kurenai huffed and the jinchuuriki then looked back down at the Kage. "You should rest, we'll take it from here, Tsunade."

They heard footsteps and they looked across the field to see that the female stood in front of the man. She did a few hand signs before slamming her hands on the ground. "Summoning jutsu?" Kurenai said with narrow eyes. The smoke cleared to revel not summoning animals but three other people, another large man, a tall and slender man, and the man they thought they kill earlier.

"I-Impossible!" Yugao said in shock.

"Damn I thought you killed that guy Kurenai!" Yugito said and Kurenai gritted her teeth.

"I did!"

The large man walked forward and the women tensed up as they watch him pick up the dead body and brought it back behind the leader. A large gate appeared and the man tossed the dead body into its open mouth.

"Any reason why we're NOT attack them?" Yugito called out and she stood up.

"Because we're figuring them out, dumbass." Kurenai said to her rival as she fingered the hilt of her sword. "Like that one," She pointed to the only female. "is probably the reason for the summons, that creepy puppet guy has some serious strength of some sort, the smaller one has Naruto-kun's futon ability," They gazed on as the seemingly dead man walked out of the gate with no scratches. "and that big bastard can seemingly revive dead people."

Yugao nodded in agreement of her friend. "We just don't know what the last two can do."

Tsunade grunted as she slowly got to her feet. "The big one can sap chakra. I felt myself getting weaker when he caught me under his arms." She reached into pocket and pulled out a pill. She popped it in her mouth before doing few handseals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In poof of smoke a large slug appeared in front of her. "Katsuyu." Tsuande said. "I need you to lend help to the people of the vallage."

The large slug turned her head and saw the group of Akatsuki members looking back at them impassively before back down at her summoner and nodded. **"Yes, of course Tsuande-sama."** Her form shivered before it exploded into hundred of mini slugs. One latched on to Tsunade while the others disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now with that out of the way, let's take care of these bastards." Tsunade said as Katsuyu crawled into her pocket. Yugito gave the Hokage a raised eyebrow.

"You sure? You look pretty beaten up?"

"So do you." The Kage said and Yugito shrugged.

"Touché."

Kurenai ignored the two and focused on the group in front of them. "Why haven't you guys attacked yet?"

The leader gave her an impassively gaze befroe he looked towards Yugito. "Nibi jinchuuriki, you will come with us."

Yugito scoffed. "How about you go suck a dick?"

The leader didn't do anything but nodded towards the revived members. "Asura, Preta." The puppet looking one just grinned as two faces grew on the side of his head and removed his robes to reveal multiple arms that grew out his back. A large saw-like tail grew from the base of his spine.

"And just when I thought he couldn't get uglier." Yugito said with a disgusted look as a thin blue aura surrounded her form.

"There's six of them and four of us." Yugao started and Kurenai let out a quick chuckle.

"I can handle three of them on my own." She said with a bloodthirsty grin as she unsheathed her sword. "It's about time I tested out my new abilities." And before Yugao could even ask the woman what she meant, Kurenai shot forward. Her sword was covered in a fiery cloak as she swung at the group, unleashing a blast of flames.

"Geez, she really is the female version of Naruto." Yugito deadpanned before she rushed forward as well, hopping over Kurenai as a blue cloak covered her entire form and let out a large arm at her target, the leader.

The man only stood still as Preta hopped in front of him with his arms out. Yugito watched in shocked as her fiery fist was absorbed and the shock temporarily disabled her cloak. Now open in the air Yugito gritted her teeth as she saw Asura's shot towards her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurenai said as blocked the attack with her sword. She then pointed a palm at the puppet man as a ball of lighting shot out of her hand. The man jumped back form the attack and held his own hand out and rockets shot out of his wrist.

Kurenai only smirked as her floating form was covered in lightning before she disappeared and reappeared behind the man already in position to bisect him. "Gotcha!" Kurenai knew she had him but somehow the man jumped over her attack and Kurenai had to block his saw tail with her sword. "This guy's six sense must be crazy." Kurenai whispered to herself as she adjusted the grip on her sword before charging forward.

The man only held out both hands as more rockets flew towards Kurenai and the demoness skillfully evaded and parried most of them. Her sword cackled as lightning surrounded its form and Kurenai swiped up. The ground was split in two as a vertical wave of lightning rushed toward the man. Just as quickly as the happened Kurenai stomped on the ground sending a wave of sharp spikes at the man.

Kurenai smirked. _'There's no way for him to survive-'_

Her eyes widened as Asura shot through each attacks, not even showing the smallest amount of pain. Caught off guard, Kurenai couldn't block the clothesline that sent her tumbling through the ground. The man didn't even pause as he hunched over and large rocket sprouted from his back and hit Kurenai dead-on.

 **BOOM**

Yugito ducked under the Preta path's grab and tried to land a kick to the man's face. The man caught her foot and Yugito already felt the effects of his ability. She gritted her teeth and used her other foot and kick the man's chin and back flip away. Yugito landed on her feet and look towards the smoke cloud that held her rival.

Yugito gritted her teeth. _'Damnit Kurenai if you die here, I'm totally gonna kick your ass!'_ She though to her rival before looking over to where Tsunade was.

-(With Tsunade and Yugao)-

Tsunade huffed as she punched through a wolf summon and quickly turned around to grab the horns of a bull and slam it on the ground, shaking the area. The two animals poofed away and Tsunade narrowly dodged the fist from the Human path.

Yugao was quickly at her side an sent a sword swing towards the man unguarded side but he dodged at the last second, surprising the ANBU member. She did have much time to think before a large snake shot towards her. Yugao quickly gathered chakra into her sword and swung it in a circular motion before her form shimmered and disappeared.

The snake shivered as scratches appeared all over its body and Yugao appeared behind the summon. "Oborozukiyo." Yugao calmly said as the summon disappeared and she eyed her target, the leader. She gathered chakra into her feet and shot forward creating two shadow beside her. The two shadow clones jumped over the Animal and Naraka path and towards the side of the leader.

The real Yugao appeared above him with a victorious smirk. _'This it'll teach the bastard to attack Konoha!'_ Yugao thought as she let lose one of her strongest attacks. "Mikazuki no Mai **(Dance of the Three Day's Moon)!"**

She had him right there, there was no escape from either side and before her sword even touched the man, his hand reached up towards her.

"Shinra Tensei."

"Gah!" Yugao yelled out as her body was blasted back and her clones were killed off. She flew through the air before sloppily landing in her feet, however still disoriented and taken off guard, Yugao failed to block the fist from the Naraka path before she felt someone grab on to her neck tightly. Yugao tried to move but found her paralyzed ad opened her eyes slowly to see impassively purple orbs staring at her. _'I can't move!'_ Her eyes then widened at another revelation. ' _I-I can't even speak!'_

For the first time since the start of her ANBU training Yugao felt fear.

"I will find the answers to the Kyuubi's whereabouts somehow." The large man holding her said before the demonic gate shot out from behind him. The mouth opened as a long and red tongue appendage slithered out of the gate's mouth. "Now, where is the Kyuubi-"

"I'm sorry Nagato."

A voice said before a kick was landed to the Naraka's face.

Yugao felt herself fall into someone's arm and let out a gasp as she felt air go directly into her lungs. She felt some more movement and the ANBU member opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a blue haired woman. "Wha-"

"Are you alright Yugao?" Tsunade asked as the woman was shakily put back on her feet.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She then turned to the woman. "Thank yo-" Yugao's eyes then locked on the robes the woman was wearing. Her face frowned before she reached for her sword, only to find out it was out in the middle of the battlefield.

"Don't get your panties in bunch." Yugito said as she panted by Tsunade's side. "S-She's with us." Yugito then gave the blue haired woman a tired smirk. "Finally decided to join us, Konan?"

Konan silently nodded. "This gone on for too long. Nagato can make each of his path have unbelievable stamina. It was only a matter of time before you all would succumb to fatigue."

Kurenai scoffed as she felt her chest wound finally heal. Parts of her dress were destroyed showing a large amount of cleavage. "To have enough stamina to match…someone like me as a human is crazy." Kurenai said.

Yugao eyes narrowed a bit. "What do you mean by that Kurenai?" Yugao asked her friend before she was stopped by Tsunade.

"That's something we can discuss another time." The Kage said and Yugao had no other choice but to listen to her leader.

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"As I was saying, Nagato has abilities unlike what any human can have." Konan explained. "The Rinnegan is truly a godly ability." She said and Yugito eyes widened.

"So that's the Rinnegan!?" Yugito practically yelled. "But how can all of them have it?"

"The real one is not among them." Tsunade muttered before her eyes widened as well. "We've been fighting nothing more than-"

"Than puppets." Konan finished as she removed her robes. "Naruto tasked me with keeping intel about Nagato, I'm surprised you haven't known this sooner." Konan said before she felt the killer intent of the females.

"Damn that no good handsome bastard!" Tsunade cursed.

"I'm totally ripping that dick off!" Yugito growled out as her form glowed blue.

Kurenai scoffed. "Yugito, you knew of Konan's spy efforts."

"Yeah but the bastard failed to mention that the fucking leader was going to attack us head on!"

Konan shook her head. "You wouldn't have known it in time." Yugito only huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm still kicking his ass when I see him!"

Across the field the Deva path stood in absolute confusing and anger. _'Konan-'_ "Why" The Deva path said alerting the bickering females. "Why have you betrayed me Konan?!" The man said with the most emotion they have seen, even Konan. "Why have to betrayed our dreams of a utopia?!"

Konan sighed before she looked at the Deva path in the eyes. "Because Nagato, you've gone away from Yahiko's dream. What you're doing now is nothing what he would've wanted! All you're doing is following YOUR dream! The selfish dream of world domination! We've killed innocent people, murdered those for the sake of YOUR dream!" Konan chest heaved heavily. "I would've blindingly followed you, but my eyes were opened and now," She walked forward. "now I'm trying to open your eyes Nagato! Stop this madness!"

The Deva Path, the dead body of her decease teammate, looked at her with a soft gaze before his eyes hardened. "So be it Konan." The Deva Path whispered. "Then you shall die along with them!" Suddenly all six of the paths rushed forwards, catching the females off guard.

Kurenai was the first to shake out of her trance and reared her arms back before letting lose a geyser of flames. Unfortunately it was absorbed by the Preta path. Yugito and Tsunade hopped over the demoness and sent out a twin kick to the Preta path's face.

The Asura path appeared in front of them blocking the Preta path. He shrugged off their kicks and sent his saw-tail towards Tsunade. Tsuande quickly rolled out of the way but was charged at by a rhino. The Kage jumped over the large beast and channeled chakra to her heel before delivering a massive heel drop the beast back making it disappear.

The Preta Path was quickly back in her face but Kurenai caught his fist. "Oh don't forget about me!" Kurenai quickly covered her body in lightning. "You wanna absorb my chakra? Well absorb this!" The lightning around her intensified, burning the ground under them. The Preta Path as he tried to absorb as much as he can but found himself slowly cooking. Kurenai gave the path a devious smirk. "FRY!" The aura around her strengthened till an orb surrounded them. It suddenly disappeared as soon as it came revealing panting Kurenai and a pile of ashes.

The Deva Path narrowed his eyes as Kurenai smirked up at him. "One down!" She called out. "Tried to revive that you jack-ass!"

Yugito smirked as she rolled under the Asura Path's punch. "Damn now I got to catch up!" She hopped up from the rockets that exploded in the spot she was once in. She pivoted on her feet and rushed towards the Asura path. "Time for this kitty to shine!" She did a few hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **(Fire style: Fireball jutsu)!** " A huge fireball shot out from Yugito's lips and the jinchuuriki smirked as she hurled it towards the Asura path.

However the Asura Path didn't expect the blonde woman to ran inside her own attack. The fireball quickly turned a blue color before it shrunk and wrapped around Yugito's form. She then shot foward like a rocket and crashed head on towards the Asura Path.

 **BOOM**

Yugito landed on the other side with a grin, her makeshift cloak gone. "Who said Naruto and Kurenai were the only ones that could make an elemental cloak?" She huffed to herself as she watch the cloud disperse to see the Asura path completely burned on his left side. The man turned towards her and Yugito frowned. "Geez why won't you just die!" The Asura Path rushed…jumped towards her and Yugito grinned "Alright here's my new attack!"

She cupped her palms together and pointed it at the descending Path. Her chakra clock flared up around her as fire ball quickly formed in her hand. "Have a taste of the Nibi jinchuuriki bastard! Jigoku no bakudan **(Hell's Bomb)**!" The fireball shot forward, shaping itself into the form of Matatabi's head before it engulfed the Asura Path and imploded in the air.

 **BOOM**

Yugito huffed as she put down her hands with a tired smirk. "That'll teach yah to attack my village! This one's dead for good!"

The deva path frowned as he saw another one of his paths destroyed. What's worse was that their bodies were completely obliterated, so revival was useless. But he won't give up, he is going to take the Nibi jinchuuriki.

-(Just out on the outskirts of the battlefield)-

Sakura finished healing Saya as the quietly Kunoichi suffered an injury fighting one of the Paths earlier. "There." The pinkette finished and flashed her best friend a smile. "I still don't see why you couldn't heal your girlfriend?"

Ino huffed and pointed to her side that was a dark pink. "How could I heal her if I was injured too." The Kunoichi told her friend. She then felt Katsuyu slid up her back. "Besides we should be really thanking Katsuyu-sama and Tsunade-sama."

Sakura nodded in agreement before she clenched her fist against her knees. "I want to go out there and help them so bad but I feel like I only be in the way." The pinkette said through gritted teeth before she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"You have to put faith in them Sakura-san." Saya said with a wide smile. "That's what you do with friends right? You trust them."

Ino nodded in agreement. "Yeah Forehead, Tsunade-sama is totally gonna kick their ass around. Our best bet is to finish healing everyone else."

" **Ino-san is right**." Katsuyu said from Ino shoulders. " **Tsunade-sama is aided by four others and one of has an energy that I've only seen from the inhabitants of Hell. I'm sure that's enough to lead them to victory."**

"Hell?" Ino said. "Is Naruto-kun there?"

" **No, Uzumaki-sama is not there."** Katsuyu said in a confuse tone.

Ino and Saya looked at the slug in confusion. "Then who's there?" The blonde asked.

"Kurenai-sensei." Sakura whispered and the two women eyes widen. "And before you start, it's a secret that I'm sure that baka wouldn't like people to know." Ino and Saya closed their mouths and nodded. Sakura then sighed. "We should-"

Suddenly a sliver haired female ran towards the group or really more towards the battlefield. She stopped and gasp and panted for air and Sakura narrowed her eyes at the woman. _'She seems familiar.'_ The woman went to walk foward and Ino called out the woman.

"Hey you!" The woman froze on the spot, probably not noticing they were there. She turned towards the group in slight…fear? "What are you doing out here? This place is not safe for a civilian." Ino said as she got up to walk towards the woman.

Sakura followed her best friend as her eyes remained narrowed, trying to figure out where she saw this woman. _'That silver hair…wait!'_ Sakura walked in front of the woman. "You're that woman from the bar, the one with Naruto." Now Ino and Saya looked intrigued as they too stared at the woman.

Sakuya huffed as her lungs finally got the rest they deserved. "And you're the one of the one's who brought him home. I believe you also called me a whore as well." Sakuya said with a slight glare and Sakura sheepishly scratched her cheek.

"Yeeeah sorry about that." The pinkette then remembered their current situation. "But why are you here, it's way too dangerous for you to be out here."

Sakuya let out a dry chuckle. "I know but if you knew what I went through, then you would know I've been in worse." She then shook her head, not allowing those thoughts to plague her thoughts. "It's just…I…I…" In truth, Sakuya didn't know why she was there. It's not like she could provide any assistance. She's just a bartender. She can't do anything, she can't save anybody

She didn't realize she was crying till hands were placed on her shoulders. The silver haired woman blinked as she found Sakura giving her a soft smile. "Hey it's going to be okay. Tsunade-sama and the others will defeat these bastards. We just got to put faith in them."

" **Tsunade-sama and her group have managed to defeat all the Akatsuki members except one."** Katsuyu informed from Ino shoulders and Sakura sighed in happiness.

"See? They got th-"

" **But I fear the true battle is just beginning."**

-(with Yugito)-

Yugito was grateful for the stamina given to her by her Biju or else the blonde would've been passed out on the ground. The group managed to take out the rest of Paths except for the Deva Path, however it didn't come without any consequence as most of them were low on chakra. In fact the only one who seemed to fine was Kurenai but Yugito knew she was going to hit her peak soon.

"One more." She huffed out as she glared at the Deva Path halfway across the battlefield.

"I'm going to need a big bottle of Sake." Tsunade groaned out. Blood escaped from the side her lips and from her forehead as her large chest heaved heavily.

"I may join you for that one." Yugao panted next her. Her sword in her bloody hands. One of her eyes were closed to block the blood that flowing down her forehead. A big bite mark was on her left arm from wolf summon that poured blood. Konan just stared silently with her own pants. Her clothes were ripped in several places and bruised littered over her body.

In fact, Yugito and Kurenai were the only ones not sport any serious injuries, thanks to thier demonic influences.

"Alright this bastard should be easy to take down." Kurenai said as she pointed her sword out in front of her. "Konan said he had a five second recharge time." She said and her grin returned and several shivers went down the other's spine. "It's only a matter of time before I get to slice him in half

"Easy for you to fucking say." Yugito said before she clenched her fist and her chakra clocked surrounded her form. "But if we take him down then the Akatsuki is pretty much done right Konan?"

The blue haired female gave a quick nod. "Nagato is the leader, should we take him down the Akatsuki will fall."

Yugito then smirked at the answer. "That's all I need to know then!" Her cloak intensified till she was in her version two form. **"Rah! First person to kill him owes everyone drinks!"** She then shot forward leaving a dust cloud in her wake.

Kurenai let out a fanged smirk. "Fair game!" She too rushed forward with her sword covered in lightning. She swung her sword, letting loose the blade of lightning at the Deva Path.

Yugito jumped in the air and gathered chakra towards her mouth. " **Bijudama!** **"**

 **BOOM**

Yugito smirked as she saw the combined attacks hit the unmoving man. She then frowned, "Wait that was too easy." She felt a prickling sensation at the back of her head. She was too late to stop the kick that sent her slamming back down on the ground, shaking the area and kicking up dust.

"Yugito!" Kurenai called out towards her rival before she gritted her teeth and blocked a metal rod with her sword. She gritted her teeth as stared into cold purple eyes. "Got to try better than that." Kurenai taunted out.

"Hmph." The deva path said before he pointed a palm at the demoness. "Shinra tenesi."

Kurenai was blown back as she skipped on the ground a couple of times. Deva stood up straighter before backflipping over Yugito's outstretched hand. As soon as his feet landed on the ground he evaded Yugao's swings and caught Tsunade's fist before throwing her at the swordsman.

He parried paper kunais from Konan with his metal rods before throwing one at her. Konan dodged under the rod before doing a few hand signs. " Shikigami no Mai **(Dance of the Shikigami)**!" Paper wings formed on Konan's back and the bluenette sent a torrent of paper down at the Deva Path.

The man narrowed his eyes at the attack before rising a hand at the woman. "Banshō Ten'in." Konan gritted her teeth as her body was propelled forward into her own attack. The Deva Path jumped back and turned to block Kurenai's fire powered sword that sliced through his rod.

"Hah!" Kurenai stomped on the ground as stone spiked prodded out of the ground. The deva path tried to back up but narrowing missed getting his head chopped off by Yugao. He hopped over the female and used his foot to block Tsunade's punch.

The ground shook under him and a version two Yugito popped out of the ground with a clawed hand going towards the Deva Path.

' _Enough is enough.'_ Nagato thought as he channeled more chakra into his Deva Path. The Deva Path held out both hands as the air seemed to shimmer around him.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

For a second the world stood still before all hell broke loose. The women were slammed back from the force that ripped the ground under its wake.

-()-

Yugito gasped in pain as her cloak dissipated, leaving her human body vulnerable. "D-Damnit!" Her vision was blurry but she vaguely saw the Deva Path walking calmly towards her. "S-Shit here he c-comes!" The blonde tried to look around her but found the Kurenai was the only one she could see. The female seemed to be in the same state as her with wounds that were trying to heal themselves. "K-Kurenai." Yugito tried to call out.

"You two are easily the most powerful of the group. Jūjika **(Crucifixion)!** "

"GAH!"

"ARGH!"

Yugito opened her eyes in pain as she saw a metal rod going straight two her hands. She glared up at the Deva Path, trying to push out her Biju's chakra. "None of that." The Deva Path said and Yugito yelled out in pain as rods were stabbed into various parts of her body.

"Y-You b-bastard!" Yugito grunted out through the pain as she still tried to conjure Matatabi's chakra. _'Tabi! I need some help over here!'_

" **I don't think I can Kitten. Those rods, they're suppressing my energy!"** Matatabi growled out. **"I should've guess this! He does have the Rinnegan after all!"**

Yugito growled out in anger and frustration and turned to her rival. "Kurenai-"

"AHH" Kurenai screamed out in pain as she was pelted form all sides by the metal rods, making her resemble a human pincushion. "I-I s-swear to e-everything! Once I-I g-get o-out I'm f-feasting on y-you damn h-heart!"

The Deva Path only raised an eyebrow at the demoness. "You're still alive? Interesting." He said before looking down at Yugito who glared up at him. "It's time for you to come with me Nibi jinchuuriki."

-(With Sakuya)-

The sliver haired female bit her lip in nervousness. "What happened? What was that big explosion?"

" **It's Pein! Everyone's down and he has Yugito-san and Kurenai-san pinned to the ground!"** The slug informed with fear evident in her tone.

Sakuya felt her mind go blank.

"Damnit!" Sakura cursed as she slammed her fist in the ground. "We have to go help them! We can't just sit back and do nothing!"

' _Just like what I did to Tou-san and Rana-chan.'_

Ino nodded to her. "This guy may be super strong but I'll be damned if he kills Hokage-sama when I could've helped!"

' _That courage. I-I can't let this happen, not twice.'_

Saya sighed before getting up. "Friends are willing to but their life down for each other, right? Well I'm willing to risked my life for my friends." She said with a small simile and the other two returned the gazed.

Sakuya head shot up before she ran towards the battlefield ignoring the calls from the others. ' _I-I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!'_ Her speed picked up as she began to see the center of the battlefield.

-(With Yugito)-

The Deva Path raised a hand towards Yugito as his pupils dilated. "Soon my utopia will be complete." Yugito gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the worse.

"STOP!"

* * *

 **Oh I am such an evil motherfucker aren't I? But oh, I have alot more in store for you guys *Evil grin***

 **Until next time**


	25. Sins

**_HO HO HO...or like whatever you celebrate during the Holidays. Yes, yes my ass is back at writing. As for my absence... blame finals_**

 ** _Just a few things I wanted to address. To start off, Naruto doesn't hate Sakura and vise-versa. They just clash...alot. Secondly this chapter is going to be a bit Yugito-centric so expect some flashbacks to her younger years._**

 ** _Alright let's get this show in the road._**

* * *

 **Sins  
**

 _A little blonde girl huffed in exhaustion as her body fell to the ground. Her skin was covered in pink patches and the ground around her was covered in scorch marks._

" _Again!" A stern voice called out to the child who looked to be no younger than six._

 _The little girl tried to get to her feet but fell face first into the ground. "I-I c-can't!" The little girl cried out. "P-Please, I-I need rest!" She pleaded._

 _Footsteps crackled against the fallen leaves and the little girl looked up to see a dark-skinned man glaring down at her in disgust. "Hmph! Is this all the Nibi jinchuuriki has to offer?" He called out mockingly and the little girl averted her eyes. "Well if you are not going to call out the beast's power I guess I'll have to do it myself." The man said with annoyance before a devious smirk crawled on his face._

" _Ah!" The little girl cried out as her body was kicked across the clearing. She tried to lift herself up with her arms, but the man quickly grabbed her hair causing the girl yelp in pain. 'S-Sensei p-please! I-It h-hurts!"_

" _Good." Was all the man had to say before a knee was brought to the girl's chest. She gasped out and fell to the hard ground in a heap, hearing a snort from the man. "Weak! You are weak! The council said that you specifically were special enough to hold the beast's power, but I see nothing special about you!" The man drone on and the little girl felt her vision beginning to blacken. "I should've been the one to hold its power! It's been in my family for generations and we gave it up to some worthless orphan!"_

" **Yugito."**

' _W-What?' The girl thought as the world became dark._

" **Come to me, my little Kitten** _._ "

* * *

Yugito blinked several times as a body obscured her view of the Deva Path. "W-What?"

"Please!" The body pleaded against the Deva Path and Yugito's eyes focused as she realized it was Sakuya that was in front of her. "Please don't!"

"Sakuya?" Yugito said before the situation got to her. "What the hell are you doing here!? Fuck that! Leave now!"

Sakuya seemed to falter before she shook her head. "I-I can't and I won't!"

"Woman." Yugito and Sakuya quickly whipped their heads towards the Deva Path who only looked at the sliver haired female in mild annoyance. "You are in the way."

Sakuya bit her bottom lip. _'W-What do I do now?'_ The momentary adrenaline had left her body and fear immediately washed over her. So with fear controlling her body the woman said the first thing that came to her mind. "S-She d-doesn't deserve this! She doesn't deserve to die over something sealed within her! I-I may have not known for her a long time, but I do know that she has a heart, she's innocent of her demon's sins!"

Yugito froze in shock as her eyes widened in surprise.

Why surprise?

Well for one, she didn't know that the woman knew about her jinchuuriki status. Secondly this woman, who has only known her for about a weak, was trying to protect her from someone clearly ten-times.. scratch that… a hundred-times stronger than her. With all the thoughts that flowed through Yugito's head, the jinchuuriki only said one word.

"Why?" Her trapped hands clawed through the dirt in frustration.

Frustration as to why this woman was pretty much risking her life for someone like her!

"Because Yugito-chan I don't want to live in my world of what-ifs." Sakuya said before she glared at the Deva Path. "I can't live with the pain." Yugito eyes began to water and the jinchuuriki couldn't find her words.

A civilian was willing to put their life on the line for her. A jinchuuriki, an orphan cursed to carry a demon, someone who betrayed her family and village for one man. She was nothing and a nobody, in a way she certainly not worthy of this sacrifice.

And yet Yugito couldn't say it all aloud.

The Deva Path glared at the sliver haired woman in front of him in annoyance and anger. This woman doesn't know what true pain was, she is innocent form most of the sins of this world. "Do you know what true pain is?" He spoke up, shocking the woman.

"True pain…" Sakuya said as she looked down. Rana and Kira flashed in her head and the woman fought back the tears. "True pain is seeing the ones you love…die in front of you." Sakuya answered. "My father and my best friend were killed in front of me as I was hopeless to do anything to save them." She said as the tears finally came down her face.

The Deva Path tilted his head. "This world is full of sin and without a savior, everyone will experience pain. Do you know why I require the jinchuurikis?" The Deva Path didn't even wait for Sakuya to answer. "They have a power within them, placed on them by their power-hungry villages. I shall use this power to create a better world. One without war and pain." His eyes then narrowed. "As someone who faced the pain of a loved one, do you want this utopia, a place where you can live in peace…with your father and friend?"

Sakuya head snapped up as her eyes widened. "Y-You can do t-that!?"

"A god can do anything."

Her family back…to see the goofy smile of Rana and the overprotective aura of her father, Sakuya couldn't think of a better dream. Sakuya lowered her arms and Yugito bowed her head, understanding and accepting the current situation. _'Tou-san…Rana, we could live together in peace.'_ She thought. _'But that's…_

"Not my utopia!" Sakuya said before she quickly turned around and pulled at the bar that was placed through Yugito's hands.

"Sakuya." Yugito whispered in shock.

"My utopia is with Naruto-kun and Yugito-chan, they are my family now and I'll be damned if you take them away!" Sakuya yelled out as she tugged at the bar, slowly sliding it out.

"Such a shame." Was all Sakuya heard before she felt like she was hit by a boulder and sent blasting away. She felt her body bounce on the ground several times before it came to a painful and skidding stop. Her ears were ringing and breathing felt like someone was stabbing a hot knife through her.

" _Get up Saku-chan."_

" _Saku-chan. Get up."_

' _T-Tou-san.'_ The woman thought weakly as she slowly opened her eyes.

" _Get up, come on Saku-chan, get up."_

Sakuya gritted her teeth as she slowly got her body up off the ground. Her arms shook violently as she rested her weight on them.

"Damnit Sakuya! Stay down!" Yugito yelled at her and the Deva Path watched the interaction. "Please, Sakuya." Yugito said in a broken voice as tears fell down her face.

"Tell me Nibi jinchuuriki." Yugito shot her head up and glared at the Deva Path. "What is your greatest pain? Is it the sins that your Biju holds or is it something that you've discovered over your career as a shinobi?" Yugito didn't answer him as her teeth gritted in anger and her injured hands dug into the dirt. The Deva Path took her silence as a negative to his question. "Perhaps you haven't gone through it yet. Well allow me to change that." He said stoically and Yugito's eyes snapped opened.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Yugito finally yelled at the man but the Deva Path ignored her.

A single hand was raised in the air. "Pain is inevitable and for one to know themselves, they must know pain…true pain." Sakuya's body was flung towards his opened palm and a rod shot out from the sleeves of his other arm.

"NOOOO!" Yugito screamed out.

 _SQUELCH_

Yugito felt her entire body go limp as she watched Sakuya impaled through the Deva Path's rod.

 _Ba bump…Ba bump…Ba bump_

"I shall grant you the feeling of your greatest pain." The Deva Path said as he dropped the body to the side. "The pain of seeing the ones you love, die in front of you."

 _Ba bump..Ba bump..Ba bump_

Yugito eyes watched the woman was tossed to the ground, unmoving. Murdered in front of her eyes, helpless to do anything. Yugito felt her heartbeat increasing faster and faster. Suddenly she felt hot, like someone just set her body on fire. It felt like her insides were melting and Yugito welcomed the pain.

' _ **That's it. Embrace me. Remember who I am!'**_

-(Flashback)-

 _Tears fell down the young girl's face as the rain pelted her form. Thunder rumbled in the distance and most nine year-olds would've run home to the safe and warm embrace of their parents. But that wasn't the case for this particular nine year-old._

 _Her home was small and cold and devoid of any sense of security or safety. She didn't have any parents or family for that matter, her family mysteriously disappeared before she was born. Their names were ghostly to the people of Kumo and no one, not even the Raikage knew anything about her secret family._

 _But somehow she was chosen to be the container of the Nibi due to the mysterious power her family held._

 _But such is a story for another time._

 _Yugito bent down and rubbed the wet fur of her dead cat. It had begun to follow her only a few months before and Yugito, not growing with any family or friends and being trained by a man that hated her guts, quickly took a liking to the animal. And they were in separable, the small animal even defended her from her abusive instructor a few times. The animal was nibble enough to evade the enrage man's attacks and made sure to give him a few scratches here and there._

 _But not this time._

 _This time her small guardian wasn't nibble enough to dodge the man and paid the ultimate price. The man had left to treat his cat-given wounds, promising to punish little Yugito at their next training session. But Yugito didn't care for the upcoming punishment._

 _No, she cared about her one and only family, dead trying to defend her._

' _ **Let me out.'**_

 _Yugito gritted her teeth as she felt a torrent of emotions. Sadness at seeing the dead animal, guilt as the little girl knew it was her fault that her cat got killed, and finally anger. Anger at the man who killed the animal, anger at the Gods for damning her for this horrific existence and anger at herself for not being strong enough._

' _ **LET ME OUT!'**_

 _The anger coursed through Yugito's body awaken something deep within in her…and it wasn't her Biju._

' _ **KILL THEM ALL CHILD! MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER!'**_

-(Flashback end)-

The Deva Path was with a curious gaze as white fire covered the jinchuuriki's form. The ground under quickly blackened and the Path felt his cloak begin to vaporize. "Hpmh." He grunted as he jumped back to avoid a tendril of white flames. "Is this the power of your Biju?" He asked rhetorically.

A guttural growl was heard from the fire before two black eyes formed and glared at the Deva Path. A faint humanoid figure appeared in the flames are two flaming tendril-like arms appeared at its side. It had no feet and its mouth was opened slightly into a snarl.

"Tell me Nibi jinchurriki, do you hate me?"

His answer was in the form of a flaming fist that sent him blasting backwards. He quickly hopped to his feet and jumped from the axe handle. The creature growled as it reared its arms back and a blast of fire shot out of its chest.

" **Grrroooo!"**

 **-** (Meanwhile in Kiri)-

Naruto huffed as he fell back on the bed. "Damn I'm actually tired." The demon said before Mei's body fell on his.

"Well we have been going at for a few hours." Mei giggled out as she kissed his chest. "I'm surprised no noticed I was gone." The Mizukage said as she looked up to see the demon's grinning face.

Naruto only rolled his eyes as he shifted his body to lean up against the slightly broken headboard. "Good, I would be really pissed if they interrupted us." Mei giggled again and straddled the demon's lap. Naruto took this time to run his hands over her goddess-like body before setting his hands on her hips. "Ready for round six?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Mei smirked down at him as she reached around to grab his hardening shaft. "If I do recall correctly you came first last time." She pumped him a few times, gaining a groan from the demon.

"Only because that tongue of yours is insanely powerful." Naruto grumbled out. "What the hell is your secret?"

"Mmm what's the point of it being a secret if I told you Naru-kun?" Mei said with a smirk as she lifted her body and pointed his shaft at her entrance.

Naruto grinned at her answer and held tightly to her hips as the auburn-haired woman slowly slid down his length with a throaty moan. "Ugh, tight as ever!" Naruto groaned out as Mei began to immediately bounce in his lap.

" _ **Grrrrroooo!"**_

Naruto immediately paused Mei's movement as a wave of demonic energy came to the demon. "What the fuck?" He said as he quickly removed Mei from his lap and jumped over to the window. It was conveniently facing towards Hi no Kuni and Naruto squinted his eyes.

"Really Naruto-kun?" Mei huffed out as she crossed her arms. "We were in the middle of something and you want to take this time for some sight-seeing?" The Kage was annoyed at the interruption and Naruto's silence didn't help.

"What was that?" Naruto said to himself and he cursed his sensory abilities. While demonic energy appeared here and there, none were as big at the one that hit him just then. The fact that it was coming from the direction of Konoha didn't help either.

" _What do you think it might be?"_ Kushina asked inside his head and Naruto shook his head.

' _Who knows but it's probably best if I go check it out. I rather not find out what it is later.'_ Naruto thought back before he turned around and saw Mei giving him a worried look.

"Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head as he stepped into his pants. "I sensed some serious demonic chakra on its way to Konoha." He zipped up his pants and walked over to the naked beauty. "It could be some demon looking to fight me." He gave the Kage a kiss. "I'll see you at the conference."

Mei pouted. "Stupid demon ruining my fun. I should go and kill it for shits and giggles." She mumbled and Naruto chuckled before jumping out of the window.

The demon landed on the ground and dusted off his pants. "This energy, it seems oddly familiar." Naruto whispered.

" _You probably fought this demon before."_ Kushina said and Naruto hummed in thought.

' _Possibly but I have a feeling its nothing like that.'_ He shook his head and summoned lighting around his form. The area brightened and Naruto ginned before his form shimmered and then disappear, leaving a loud crack of thunder.

-(Konoha)-

Tsunade finally opened her eyes before groaning in pain. She felt that her right arm and left leg were unresponsive and the Hokage struggled to sit up. She finally managed to get into a seated position but gasped out in pain at every movement. She felt blood rolling down her forehead and she quickly placed her good hand into a ram sign before placing it on her right arm.

"You're awake too. Good."

Tsunade jumped at the voice and quickly turned her head to see a bleeding but awaken Konan. The ex-Akatsuki member was her knees as she gripped her left arm. "Are you able to heal yourself?" She asked and Tsunade slowly nodded her head as green chakra covered her hand.

"Yeah. It'll take a minute though." The Hokage huffed out. She slowly turned her head to see Yugao still unconscious…she hoped. There was a body laid off to the side next to a large burnt mark on the ground. "What happened?" Tsunade whispered in shock before her eyes laid on the quiet and heavily injured Kurenai. "Kurenai!" Tsunade called out and ignored the bolt of pain the action sent to her body.

There was silence and Tsunade felt her heart stop. The demoness couldn't be….

Wait

"Where's Yugito!?" Tsunade called out. _'This is bad. We lost Kurenai and Yugito! Naruto-kun is going lose it! Wait! That body! Don't tell me.'_ Tsunade peered further at the body and saw a flash of silver hair. _'May Kami have mercy on our souls.'_

"Tsunade-san?"

Tsunade shook her head as she focused back to Konan who gave her a soft gaze. "Yugito-san is fine…I think." Konan tried to say before she flinched in pain and brought a hand up to her chest.

"H-Hey!" Tsunade tried to move to the nin but her own body rejected the movement. "D-Damnit!"

"Shisou!" A voice called out and Tsuande saw a flash of pink running towards her.

Thank Kami for Sakura.

The pinkette quickly went to her side as both her hands glowed green. "Your right arm and left leg are completely shattered!" The pinkette said worryingly as she started with the Hokage's arm. Ino began to heal the down Konan as Saya stood on watch. Sakura looked around the destroyed battlefield before landing a gaze on the three down bodies. "Kurenai-san!" She then looked back at the Hokage. "I-Is she…"

Tsunade took a deep breath and looked away. "Go check on Sakuya-san, Sakura." Tsunade finally said, waving off Sakura's hands.

"Are you sure Shisou?" Sakura asked and Tsunade nodded.

"I can heal myself from here."

Sakura nodded at her master and quickly went down to the fallen girl's side. She rolled the girl over to her back and saw her chest rising, though very slowly. "She's alive!" Sakura said happily as she quickly summoned her chakra to her hand and placed it on the girl's chest. Sakura let out a breath. "Thank Kami, I can't imagine how Naruto would react if he found out that-"

"If I find out what?" A male voice called out and the conscious women whipped their heads to see an impassive Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" Tsunade said in surprised.

The demon ignored her and walked forward till he was in front of Sakura. "Will she live?" The demon asked her in a cold tone and Sakura shivered in fear. The pinkette remembered what the demon did to the last medic that failed to help Kurenai. She knew if it came down to it, the demon would have no problem killing anyone that got in the way of the ones he cares about.

"Well?" She jumped at his voice and looked back don at the unconscious woman.

"She was stabbed straight through the chest, luckily it missed her heart. However if we don't act now, she'll die from blood loss." Sakura said, and she saw he shoulders relax a bit yet his cold gaze didn't disappear.

"Then act now." Naruto replied back and Sakura quickly nodded her head. The demon looked around till he spotted his fledgling. "Kurenai-chan." He said softly before walking over to the down demon.

"Is she…"

Kushina looked through Naruto eyes as a frown came to her face. _"This Pein guy is not a joke. To take on Kurenai, Yugito and Tsunade-nee-chan and still be fighting is amazing. This must be the power of the Rinnegan."_

Naruto's hand was covered in black flames and he bent down and touched the unconscious demon. The bars that were pinned through her body slowly pushed out, falling to the ground with a soft ping. Soon enough Kurenai was free from the rods and her wounds, with the help of Naruto, began to quickly heal.

' _The Rinnegan is a powerful weapon but I know for a fact that he has to been weakened from fighting all of them.'_ Naruto thought back and Kushina nodded in agreement.

The demoness slowly opened her eyes. "Wha…"

"Kurenai-chan."

Kurenai snapped her head up to see Naruto looking down at her with a worried gaze. "Naruto-kun!" The demoness said happily despite the current situation and gave the demon a tight hug, ignoring the aches and pains of her body.

Naruto blinked a few times before he pried the woman off him. "While I would like nothing more than to continue this, there's more pressing matters."

Kurenai pouted childishly and folded her arms before looking around for her rival. "Where's Yugito?" Her eyes then widened. "Did those Akatsuki bastards take her?"

Naruto sighed and rose to his feet, bringing Kurenai with him. "No… well I hope not." Naruto said, now addressing the entire group. "Do you feel that energy Kurenai?" The Jounin frowned before nodding. "That's probably Yugito and from what I can tell, she must be fighting Nagato." Naruto said and Kurenai crossed her arms as her the last of her wounds healed.

"Wait, that doesn't feel like Matatabi."

Naruto closed his eyes. "And that's what worries me." He then opened his eyes and looked towards Tsunade and the others. Sakura had an injured Sakuya in her arms and Naruto felt himself soften when he locked his gaze with Tsunade. "Go and heal yourselves, you guys done enough fighting for the day. I'll take it from here.

Tsunade bit her lip as she slowly rose to her feet with Saya's help. "Normally I would ask to join you but I'm too messed up. Please be careful Naruto, this man is not to be taken lightly." There was more the Hokage wanted to tell her secret lover but she couldn't risk Sakura and the others figuring out their secret relationship.

Naruto gave her small smile before walking forward and surprising the Hokage with a hug. "I'll make him pay for hurting my **Kage**." Naruto said and Tsunade held a light blush before nodded her head. Naruto backed away and looked at Kurenai. "Are you well enough to fight?"

Kurenai picked up her sword and scoffed. "I think I caught my third wind." The demoness said with a bloodthirsty grin one that Naruto matched. "And besides he owes me a heart."

"Allow me to join you."

Naruto turned to see a semi-healed Konan walking up to them. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't look one-hundred percent."

Konan nodded at him. "You're right I don't but I promised myself that I'll Nagato to the end. Even if it results in my death." She said seriously, and Naruto let out a quick chuckle.

"I'll never let it come down to that." The demon said and a small smile appeared on Konan's face before it disappeared. "Now let's go we have a kitten to tame."

' _Hang on Yugito!'_

 _-(Flashback: 3 years ago)-_

 _Thunk…Thunk…BOOM_

 _Yugito swiped the sweat off her brows as she happily gazed at the fallen tree. The newly turned 18 year-old leaned back and placed her hands on her hips. "Uff, I'll teach Imouto that I'm way better than Bee-senpai!" The woman said confidently to herself. She then smiled to herself as she realized the turn her life has taken._

 _She never would've thought she would have a family let alone a sister like Samui. The girl was quiet and cold to most people but when she was with Yugito, the jinchuuriki knew she could always get a rise out of her. She met the younger girl after she caught her at Yugito's usual training spot. When Yugito confronted her about it, she half expected the younger girl to recognize her and flee but the quiet girl held her ground and even threw back some words._

 _Soon, one thing lead to another and both girl were facing each other, tired and injured from fighting for hours. Yugito had to commend Samui, the girl was already a skilled swordsman at the age. The jinchuuriki knew that girl would be deadly on the battlefield for the years to come._

 _Soon this became a regular thing, Samui was invade on Yugito's personal training ground, they would fight for hours and then treat each other out for food. A few days turned into a few weeks and then months and soon the girls became best friends and weren't seen without each other. Samui even adopted Yugito's last name, Nii, being an orphan herself and Yugito accepted it with tears and open arms._

 _When Samui finally got her genin team, she immediately made them meet Yugito and that's when Yugito finally meet Bee. Well she knew Bee since she could remember, with him being the other jinchuuriki but she never got around to really talking and meeting the growing man. Hell, she even grew a little crush on him much to the enjoyment and teasing of her sister._

 _Yugito smiled at the memories and reached down to her water bottle when she heard a crash and then a loud curse. While she could've easily left whoever it was alone, curiosity washed over her. The jinchuuriki walked further into the thin forest with a kunai out, just in case. She knew that her training ground sat near the outskirts of Kumo so it could've been an invader for all she knew._

 _She walked some more till she came up to a rock that had singe marks on its side. She frowned and lifted her nose in the air to catch whatever scent she needed to. Her eyes widened as she caught the scent of blood and walked quicker towards the smell. She then realized the voce was getting louder._

" _Oh shit, shit, shit! Whatta I do? Whatta I do?"_

 _Yugito walked behind a boulder to see a blonde kid around Samui's age standing over a dead and bloody Kumo nin. The boy's grey shirt was darken with blood and his left hand was dripping blood. Yugito gasped at the grotesque scene alerting the boy of her presence._

 _The boy whipped his head towards her and he chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek. "Um…I…It…doesn't look like what it seems?" He finally said before relaxing his shoulders and letting out a sigh. "Actually it's exactly what it seems."_

 _Yugito didn't wait for the boy to finish as she rushed at him with her Kunai. The boy eeped and jumped over her and her swing. Yugito quickly turned around and launched the kunai at the boy. The boy turned his body to the side and caught the handle of the kunai and with the new found momentum, he shot the weapon back out at Yugito._

'Oh shit!' _Yugito thought as she dove to the side. She glared at the boy before taking a quick glance behind her._ 'That kunai went straight through that tree!' _She then gritted her teeth._ 'This guy is not joke when it comes to strength.'

 _The boy returned to a relaxed stance and held up both of his hands. "Hey that wasn't nice! If you let me explain, I'm sure we could clear up this confusion." He said with a slightly annoyed voice._

 _Yugito couldn't help but scoff before pointing at the dead body. "What's there to explain? You are obviously not from Kumo and you killed a nin!"_

 _The boy crossed his arms and huffed. "I was looking for the village and this asshole attacked me. What was I suppose to do? Get stab?" His eyes then traveled up to her headband. "Look lady, I'm hungry and covered in this sticky shit. I don't need this." His face then changed as he peered at the woman_

 _Yugito stood up and eyed the boy. While she didn't like most of the population of Kumo, it was her duty to protect. Yet she couldn't sense any ill-intent in his words. She bit her bottom lip in confusion._

 _What would Samui and Bee do?_

" _Alright." Yugito said and pointed at the boy. "I'll lead you to the village and get you changed but you will face the council and be tried for that idiot's murder." She then placed her hands on her hips. "Now are you going to be difficult?"_

 _The boy frowned and groaned. "As a matter of fact i will. So I'll have to politely decline your offer with a 'go fuck yourself'. " He then turned around and began to walk away towards the village. "I'll find the damn place on my own and I KNOW you can't stop me." A small smirk worked to his face._

 _Now if there's one thing Yugito hated, it's being underestimated._

 _And boy, she hated it bad._

 _She felt her claws lengthen as a light blue aura surrounded her form and her eyes turned to an amber color. "What the fuck did you say you little prick!?" The jinchuuriki charged at the boy with her right hand reared back._

 _The boy took a glance over his shoulders before quickly turning around and catching her arm with a smirk. "Ah there's the little cat." He said calmly and Yugito could only gasp as his eyes turned black and his claws grew._ _ **"It's been awhile Matatabi-chan. I see your power has been placed inside this woman or should I say Nii Yugito"**_ _He now demonic voice said with a chuckle._

 _Yugito could only stare in fear and slight curiosity as her aura disappeared and her features became more humane. The boy let go of his grip and Yugito fell on her ass. He knew who and what she was. And yet she didn't know who he was._

" _W-Who are you?" Her voice quivered and the boy…no demon…laughed. He squatted down as the demonic features left his face and he smiled at her._

" _I'm someone who knows your pain, lived it my entire life. Every morning I'd wake up with the world spitting and cursing my name. All because of an asshole who wanted power for his village, that he damned only his son quite literally to hell. Raised with no family, growing up with no friends, living this earth with no one. Who am I, you ask? I'm you, Yugito. I'm just like you as you are me. We are made to protect those that rather shit on us then lend us any kind of aid. Called monsters, demons, heathens, beasts by those who harm child mentally, emotionally, and oh so physically."_

 _The boy held out a hand as Yugito looked up at him shock. "To completely sum it up, you can call me Naruto the ex-jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Demon Lord of the 5_ _th_ _rank."_

 _-(Flashback end)-_

"So if it's not Matatabi, then what demonic energy is Yugito using?" Kurenai asked as the three walked up to a cliff. The area was hot as a few trees were burning, scorth marks covered the ground, and pieces of the earth looked displaced and missing.

Naruto was broken out of thoughts and knelt down as his eyes looked downward at the fight. Nagato looked to be handle the humanoid fireball well, using water Justus, aided the quickly disappearing river, to fight against the angry beast. Naruto eyes narrowed as he focused on the fireball that spit out a huge stream of fire, evaporating the river and making Nagato dodge.

"Hmph a fire elemental?" Naruto said and both Kurenai and Konan looked at his in confusion. "Demons made literally from one of the flames of hell." He continued before standing up.

"Wait wait!" Kurenai said as she stepped forward. "So you mean to tell me Yugito was a demon along?"

Naruto shrug. "Eh to an extent, a hanyou. A very diluted hanyou." They watched as Nagato crushed the elemental between two rocks, only the rocks to be destroyed and the creature reformed itself. "Someone in her family tree must've absorbed a fire elemental and through the generations it became dormant. Sort of like a Kekkei Genkai. Our little kitty-chan must've woken the beast, no doubt through extreme stress of some sort."

" _Is that why she was chosen to host the Nibi? Mito-baa-chan use to say that a Biju is only as great as it jinchuuriki."_ Kushina said and Naruto mentally nodded.

' _That could be a reason, though I have no idea how they would've know that Yugito would unlock her demon-mode.'_ Naruto thought back. _'Unless they literally guessed that she would.'_

They then witness Nagato doing another water jutsu causing a cloud of steam to erupt. "Shall we go assist her?" Konan asked and Naruto shook his head focusing back to reality.

"Not yet."

-(With Nagato)-

The Deva Path hid inside the trunk of a dead tree as his most powerful jutsu formed in his hands. "This is it." The Deva Path whispered before he let the ball float up into the sky. The tree trunk was blasted open by a stream of fire and the Deva Path didn't flinch as he felt his right side get charred in the process. He rolled to the side and clapped his hands together. "Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation)!"

" **GRAHH!"** The fire elemental roared as it tried to take a swipe at the Deva Path only to find its body floating in the air. The ground broke apart as earth, trees, and all things matter started to clump together. The humanoid fireball tried to destroy any rock in its way with fire blast until one boulder knocked into it.

"HAAAAH!" The Deva Path yelled as his hands were clasped tightly and the matter in the area started to form the shape of a ball.

" **GROO-"** The fire elemental was cut off as its body was soon flung inside the ball with the earthly matter covered the entirety of its form. Within seconds a second moon floated above the forest.

Nagato relaxed his shoulders and slumped on his knees.

-(With the others)-

"You think she's done?" Kurenai asked with a hand on her hip and Naruto chuckled.

"Not by a long shot." The demon said before both of them pointed a finger at the moon.

"Boom/Bang!"

The twin fireballs shot towards the object crashing into its side and causing the Deva Path to look up. A few more second passed before the side of the object burst opened and the fire elemental stuck its torso out. **"ROOOOOR!"** It reared one of its arms out and chucked a huge meteor-like fireball down at the Deva Path before the rest of the terrestrial object collapsed.

Naruto smirked as he stuck his hands inside his pockets. "Now we get involved." The demon said with a grin which Kurenai returned and Konan nodded at. They scaled down the cliff dodging the fallen debris till they made it all the way down.

The fire elemental was trying to pick itself up and Naruto cracked his neck. "Now ladies, fire is obviously my strongest element." Que eyeroll from Kurenai and Kushina. "So I'll handle this." He then walked forward and whistled catching the demon's attention. "Yo, kitty-chan! When I say you're too hot-headed this is not what I mea-"

Naruto's body was quickly swiped to the side leaving a fiery trench in his wake. **"RAH!"** The fire elemental roared out as it slowly got back on its feet.

' _Oh yeah that definitely worked.'_ Kushina deadpanned.

Kurenai rolled her purple eyes before she unsheathed her sword. "Idiot." She said as lightning surround her blade. "I guess I'll have to clean up." She then grinned and rushed towards elemental, her sword in mid-swing. "Hah!" She cut through its right arm earning a roar from the beast. She jumped over the swipe of its remaining arm, cutting through that. But before she could even send a slice down its chest, a burst of fire sent the demoness back.

Her clothes were ruined and the blacken marks on her skin began to heal. "Oh you got to be fucking kidding me." Kurenai murmured as she watched the beast regrow its limbs.

"See the thing about fire elementals is that they're a bitch to put down." Naruto said as he walked up next to her. His wounds were already healed and his pants her burnt to the up to the knee. "No matter how much you cut, they'll always grow it back."

Kurenai huffed and relaxed her stance. "So what should we really do?"

Naruto tapped the ground, cocooning the beast in the earth. "There that'll buy us some time." Naruto said though he saw that his attack was weakening against the beast flames. "Not a lot of it though. Bottom line: we need to weakened it enough so that I could have some way to communicate with Yugito."

"But how? You said it yourself that it can just regenerate." Kurenai said.

"Your water attacks." Konan said and Naruto hummed in thought. "You're water attacks alone could weaken it right?"

" _Konan's right Naruto-kun. Your water abilities is stronger than Senju Tobirama.'_ "Kushina replied before placing a finger on her chin. _"I think you're even stronger than the past Hokages."_ She whispered to herself.

"Alright and if I add a little bit of lightning…." Naruto trailed off looking towards Kurenai and the demoness only gave him a bloodthirsty grin. "Okay! Let's do this. Konan-chan you might want to back up, it's about to get steamy."

Konan nodded and jumped back and Naruto gave Kurenai a smirk before he stomp on the ground, unleashing the fire elemental. **"GRAHHH!"** A torrent of fire headed their way.

"Oh quit your bitching!" Naruto said as he and Kurenai swiped their own fire at the beasts, canceling the attack. "Bath time kitten!" Naruto spun his fingers as a water tornado formed in front of him. "Hah!" he launched the attack forward and Kurenai grinned as a large lightning ball shot out of her hand.

The combined attacks smacked the beast head-on as an ear-busting roar was heard. Lightning covered Naruto's form and the demon shot forward into the tornado. He saw the outline of a woman and grabbed an unconscious Yugito. He skidded out from the other side, holding tightly in to her injured form.

Kurenai summoned demonic energy into her sword and swiped it at the tornado, dissipating the attack. "Hmph, that was a lot easier that I expected." She said as Naruto walked up to her. "How is she?"

"No doubt suffering consequences from having the beast take over her body for this long." Naruto said as a light smile came to his face. "But she's going to be okay, and that's all I care about."

"She'll have to see a medic." Kurenai said as she sheathed her sword. "And considering the fat that we still have the asshole Akatsuki guy on the loose, someone's gonna have to take her back to Konoha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering?"

Kurenai nodded. "I'm honestly here for the ride and revenge, you and Konan have serious business with that asshole." She carefully took the unconscious woman from Naruto's arms. "I'll see you back at the village Naruto-kun." She then gave the demon a quickly kiss before leaving in a crack of thunder.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Konan. "You mind leading the way?"

-(A few minutes later)-

"Is this is?" Naruto asked as the two finally came up to large tree that was clearly dug out. "Heh, a tree house, how fitting for an evil villain."

He felt Kushina huff in his mind. _'Oi what's wrong with you?'_

' _A tree-hideout? It is pretty anti-climax to me! I expected some metal fortress with guards everywhere!'_ Naruto sweatdropped at the woman.

' _You do know this is the Akatsuki we're talking about?'_

Konan sighed. "Nagato will be in there."

"Which begs the question, do you wan to kill him?" Naruto asked as he ignored the childish woman in his head and Konan's eyes widened.

"W-What!?" She said in a shocked voice. _'K-Kill Nagato. I mean I said it but…could I really?"_

"It seems very fitting doesn't it?" Naruto spoke up and he raised a single eyebrow and looked at the woman. "A man selfish with power killed by his best friend who has turned a new leaf. A tale old as time." Naruto said with a chuckled as he walked forward. "But first let's deal with his puppet."

The demon conjured a ball of fire and tossed it at a tree. The tree toppled over and Naruto smirked as he stomped on the ground. Spike prodded from the earth and fanned out. The Deva Path jumped up and sent a Shinra Tensei to the ground, destroying the spikes.

"And we finally meet." Naruto said with a chuckle. "To bad I couldn't get here in time to face you at one-hundred percent. I was far too busy having my balls licked by the oh-so beautiful Mizukage."

The Deva Path only stared at Naruto unemotionally, his eyes than ran over Konan before they sharpened. "Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

"Bah, bah, bah!" Naruto said as he wagged his finger. "I fucked too many beautiful woman to be called the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. My name is Naruto. And if I can last recall the Kyuubi doesn't exist." Naruto grinned and the Deva Path glared at Konan who tried her best not to look away. Naruto saw this action and smirked. "Don't get mad at Konan-chan. I told her to fabricate some lie to get your hungry ass off my back. You see unlike you, Konan-chan was open-minded and, among other things, I've shown her the true you. The power hungry, egotistical sociopath with a god-complex."

"Enough!" The Deva Path yelled out. "Whether you are the Kyuubi, or this demon Itachi spoke of, I will have my utopia."

Naruto chuckled once more as he closed his eyes. "See it's a shame you're so weak now. You absolutely have no chance against me."

"Tch, we shall see. Banshō Ten'in!" The Deva Path had his hand stretched out as he tried to pull the jinchuuriki towards him.

Only it failed

"So this is your little gravity technique?" Naruto said with a grin as his eyes remained closed. His body jerked as a thin layer of green energy covered his torso. "It's cute." Naruto snapped his eyes open as he purposefully flew towards the Path and delivered a knee strike to his midsection. The Path doubled over and tried to push Naruto back but the demon grabbed his hand and snapped it back. The Deva Path jumped back and cradled his broken hand.

"H-How?"

"Simple you're too weak to pull a force like me. You may have the eyes of the Rikudō Sennin, but you lack his power." Naruto said as fire covered his fist and he charged at the nin. The Deva Path tried to block some of the strikes both in the end he earned a fist in his left lung. The Deva Path held onto Naruto's arm and delivered a headbutt to the demon's face. Naruto staggered back and the Deva Path with through a few one handed hand signs.

He quickly stopped when Naruto grabbed his arm and with a smirk, tore the appendage off his body. Blood spouted from the wound but the Deva Path, not feeling the pain, sent a kick to Naruto face. The demon dodged the strike and grabbed onto his foot and threw him across the clearing.

Naruto threw the arm off to the side and crossed his own. "How useless do you feel?" The Deva path said

nothing and Naruto smirked. "Cat got your tongue? Or should I say demon?" The Deva Path sprinted towards Naruto and the demon reared his arm back. When the Deva Path was close enough, Naruto struck his hand through the puppets chest, grasping onto his heart.

The puppet froze as his eyes turned towards Konan. "K-Konan, t-t-thank y-you."

The ex-Akatsuki member froze in shock as her eyes watered. _'Y-Yahiko?'_ She watched as the puppet closed his eyes and fell to the side.

Naruto dropped the heart and walked back over to Konan, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" The woman tentatively nodded though Naruto saw her bottom lip quivering. "Come, there's one final thing that must be done."

They both walked inside the tree hideout where they saw a pale and bony redheaded man. He was in a machine with long black rods attached to his back. His voice came out in gasps and pants and the man slowly rose his head.

Naruto locked his blue eyes with Nagato's purple one's and in a few seconds Naruto could see all the pain in the man's eyes. "Nagato." Naruto said stoically. "We finally meet face-to-face."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Nagato said back with a cough and turned his head to look at his old friend. "Konan." He then started chuckling though it sounded more sarcastic. "Today is my day of judgement, for all the sins that lay upon me."

Naruto snorted. "Come on man. I'm not _that_ kind of demon or even Kami herself. You were beginning to be a big thorn at my side, declaring war on us and everything, sending that annoying ass orange mask guy, and even teaming up with that weak ass Uchiha. Not to mention you destroyed Konoha and almost killed the few people in this world that I loved." Naruto fist clenched and he glared at the man. "Besides, I owe you for Jiraiya's murder."

Nagato sighed. "I see, retribution for your fallen master, revenge for you sensei, I get it Uzumaki Naruto. However you must know, Tobi's actions are of his own." Both Naruto and Konan eyes widened. "I was to deal with him after your capture and the Nibi's but it seems I will never have the chance."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "So that prick is rogue? What does he want with the bijus? I guess it's a good time to ask what you wanted with the bijus."

"I wanted the bijus to give me power to stop all the violence, all the wars, all created orphans. " Nagato grinned weakly. "I wanted peace, true peace."

"Humans aren't made for peace." Naruto said. "Not matter how hard you force it, someone will just fuck it up in the end. Besides the amount of fighting, bloodshed and deaths in the process of peace kind of negates it."

"Such are the consequences of peace." Nagato said and Naruto smiled sadly.

"There's consequences to everything."

Nagato nodded. "My sins are my consequence. These hands have been drenched in blood since I was a child. What about you Uzumaki Naruto? What are your sins?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Honestly, being a demon I'm full of sin. Absorbing a demon, I take their sins and the sins that they absorbed."

"What about your human self, before you were turned?"

Naruto chuckled. "My sins before I was a demon? Heh, my sin, is the sin of ignorance. I wanted so bad, for the village's acceptance. These were the same people who spat the ground I walked on, beat me to brink of death, called me monster, a demon and yet…" Naruto paused before sighing, "And yet I still fought for them. In the end I was my own murder, not Orochimaru, and definitely not the Kyuubi."

"I see." Nagato said before closing his eyes. "My time in near but please allow me to ask one more question." While he didn't see Naruto nod, Nagato took his silence as an approval. "Konan." The quiet woman jumped and with a nudge from Naruto she walked up to the sickly man. "You were my family, my sister that I never had. I guess you knew I was wrong from the beginning?"

"Nagato, you were my family too and I never wanted to harm you but," She looked down. "Naruto showed me Hell, he showed me your future." Her head snapped up and her teary eyes locked on to his tired ones. "I saw that bastard Hanzo and…Yahiko."

Nagato's eyes widened and the man shook his head in denial. "No, impossible-"

"He was there because his soul is in distress Nagato! Because of you!" Konan yelled for the first time in a long time and Nagato kept shaking his head as tears fell down his face.

"What have I done!?" The man cried out. "All I wanted was peace and all I've caused is destruction and distress!" Tears continued to fall down his face as he locked eyes with Naruto. "Please I beg of you, Uzumaki Naruto, kill me!"

' _Nagato.'_ Konan thought with her own tears scaling down her face.

Naruto sighed and walked up to Konan. "Killing you isn't my right." He placed a hand on Konan's shoulders. "Free him. Let the gods judge him."

"Konan." The woman turned toward her brother who gave her a sad smile. "Please."

Konan closed her eyes and opened her hand, showing a single piece of paper. "Good-bye Nagato." The paper floated up before it lengthen into a small kunai and flew towards Nagato, straight into his heart.

Blood seeped through the corners of Nagato's mouth as a smiled worked its way to his face. "Good-bye Konan." His eyes closed and the man slumped forwards.

Konan felt Naruto squeeze her should and the woman turned around to press herself into his chest. Naruto froze for a second before wrapping his arms around the grieving woman. "I'm all alone!" She cried out and Naruto felt his heart tug. "I have no one!"

"Hey, did you forget about me or something?" Naruto softly said as the blue haired woman looked up to him. "I'm not throwing you away because this is over."

Her amber eyes looked unsure as she gazed into his blue ones. "But what I've done-"

"We all did some bad things but this is your second chance at life." Naruto said and Konan turned her gaze away from his. Naruto gently clasped her chin and brought her face close to his. "You can finally live like you always wanted to, without having to look over your shoulders or hide in some dusty cave. I want to give you a home, a place where you will never be lonely again."

Konan's eyes water again and the woman could stop herself from pressing her lips tightly to his. Naruto quickly responded back as his arms wrapped around her back and her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto broke the kiss, smirking at the light blush that colored her face.

"Come." Naruto said quietly, "Let's give them a proper burial."

-(Elsewhere: Under Konoha)-

"Sir!"

Danzo relaxed in his self-made throne as a wide smile graced his face. "So how weakened is Tsunade you say?"

The Root ANBU raised his head from his knelt position. "She suffered moderate to heavy injuries from the fight, most of Konoha did."

A loud laughter was heard. "Excellent." Danzo said before turning to see Saya in the corner. "Number five, where is her little _puppet_?" He said with a sneer.

Saya refused to glare at the man and bowed her head. "Last I heard he was facing the leader of the Akatsuki. More than likely he'll be checking up on her and the Nibi jinchurriki _'Hmph your time is almost done Danzo.'_

Danzo chuckled again. "This is a great opportunity then with Tsunade at her weakest and that brat focusing on other things. I say its time for Konoha to get its new Kage." He snapped his fingers and three Root ANBU stood next to the kneeling one. "I want you four to see to Tsunade's…unfortunate death tonight." The ANBU nodded and left in Shunshin. "As for you number five. Why don't you go keep that beast of hers occupied?"

Saya quickly nodded. _'I'd better go warn him quickly then!'_ She made the handsigns for a Shunshin before Danzo stopped her.

"Oh you can't forget your partner." Danzo said and Saya's eyebrows furrowed.

"My partner?"

"Of course. I've been watching the brat trying to find out his weakness and it seems that I've found it. He is weak for the touch of a woman so you and Number nine, codename Runi, will seduce him. Long enough for the four others to carry out their mission." Danzo said as another ANBU came into the light. She removed her mask to reveal a woman with long purple hair and cold sliver eyes. "Since seduction missions are not your specialty, Runi will lead the mission."

"Do you want him dead, Danzo-sama?" Runi said in an equally cold voice and Saya found herself frowning.

' _Ino-chan told me a seductress is supposed to have a sultry voice. She sounds so cold.'_

"No, but if you can bind him to your will, it would make my job easier." Danzo said and like a flip of a switch the woman's tone changed.

Her eyes gained a predator gaze and she licked her lips with her abnormally long tongue. "Mmm he'll be a treat for sure Danzo-sama." She then turned toward Saya who shivered at the woman's look. "Shall we." She said in a husky tone before Saya nodded and they both disappeared in a Shunshin.

Danzo sat back in his chair with a smirk. "Enjoy your finals hours Tsunade. This village is about to get the leader it always needed."

* * *

 **Annnnd it's done! Next chapter we see someone's rebirth and the much anticipated death of an organization.**

 **Until next time**


	26. Resurrection

**FINALLY I HAVE INTERNET. Yes, I've had this goddamn chapter finished, I just lost the way to upload it. Mostly because of my internet while the other part is due to my overall laziness. But I truly hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's some surprises in store for you.**

 **So let's get this started.**

* * *

 **Resurrection**

Naruto walked through the ruin village of Konoha, towards the rows of tents set up to house everyone. The villagers that were picking through the rumble, trying to find their belongings, and the shinobis that were assisting the injured gave the demon enthusiastic and friendly wave. Naruto couldn't help but growled in annoyance.

' _What's the matter Naruto-kun?'_ Kushina called out. _'I thought this is what you always wanted?'_

Naruto scoffed at the woman in his head. _'Yeah back when I was a little shit. Seeing this now, is just annoying. I certainly hate most of them and if I really wanted to, I could finish what Nagato started.'_ He grumbled in his head and Kushina only rolled her eyes.

Though he did have a soft side, he was still a demon through and through and boy does he constantly remind her.

' _Oh Naruto-kun.'_ Kushina said quietly, forever wishing to be next to him. She wanted to hold him and let the demon pour his emotions out for her. Unfortunately, she was trapped inside mind, making her dreams only fantasy.

Naruto sighed as he wished he had a drink in his hand. He left Konan, at her request, to mourn both of her brother's deaths. She promised to return later tonight but the demon did worry about the blue haired woman. "She'll be fine. We all mourn in our ways." Naruto whispered to himself. The demon finally made it to the tents and went over the medical side. He sniffed the air and went inside a certain tent.

Yugito laid comatose in her futon. Her skin was lightly pinkish and her breathing was slow and steady. Next to her was Sakuya who was being tended to by Sakura. The silver haired woman looked pale and her breathing was slow as well. Sakura huffed in exhaustion as she raised her hands off the unconscious woman's chest.

"I'm doing the best I can, Naruto." Sakura said, though she didn't look up to face the demon. "Her life is hanging on a thread. The fact that she didn't immediately die from her injury is amazing. She is truly a strong woman." The pinkette whispered as her hands glowed a dull green and she replaced her hands over the woman's chest. "But I never had any of my patients die," Her head shot up as she finally locked eyes with Naruto. "and she won't be my first."

She quickly the looked back down at Sakuya, missing the slight look of surprise in the demon's face. His face became neutral again and he walked further into the tent till he was standing next to the seated kunoichi. "Honestly Sakura, what are her chances of living?" Naruto said blankly.

The pinkette sighed as she pushed more chakra into her hands. She bit her lip, unable to come up with an answer that won't lead to her to being killed. The woman suffered from multiple injuries from internal bleeding, to broken bones, and head trauma. Even if the woman survived, the healing process was going to be extensive. All this made it even more difficult to tell her demonic teammate. A large hand fell on her shoulder and the pinkette flinched slightly. She slowly turned her head to see blue eyes looking straight through her.

"Sakura, please." Naruto said seriously and the medic gulped before slowly nodding.

"She is suffering from a lot of life threating wounds including internal bleeding, her stab wound and her one of her ribs stabbing through her left lung. Considering that I'm the only one healing her and that Tsunade-sama is injured herself, she has a small chance of surviving. If she does survive, there's no telling how long her healing process could take. It could be few months to a few years for her to fully recover." Sakura finished and slowly waited for the sweet embrace of death.

"I see." Naruto said before he reached forward and brushed a sliver strand away from her face.

The tent was quiet and Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto looking down on the woman with a sad smile. Well it was more like a half smile to the pinkette. "Did you know Sakuya-chan was the first one to discover me in near the outskirts of Testuushi?" Naruto whispered to her. "I was ready to die that day."

 _-(Flashback: Three years ago)-_

 _Naruto gasped in pain as he fell back on a tree. Blood rushed from his mouth as his hand cradled his chest that had three-claw mark engrave deeply within it, tainting the ground red with his blood. The young 15 year old demon just barely survived a fight with another demon and his summoner._

 _Said demon was some ways across the clearing in a charred piled, much like his summoner. Naruto knew he was powerful by human standards but even he found difficulty with some demons. The blond man threw the partially eaten heart off to the side and spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth._

" _Can't saying nothing else you ugly piece of shit." Naruto rasped out as he glared at the smoking pile. He groaned in pain as he felt he chest wound flare up. His stamina was low and so was his healing factor. Naruto knew it wouldn't be long before he succumbed to his wounds._

 _The demon pulled himself up to his feet and painfully trekked into the forest. He vaguely knew he was somewhere in Tsuchi no Kuni , having been chased by the demon from Kumo. Naruto slowly walked through the quiet and dark area, using the trees as a clutch. He grasped his chest as the pain flared up again and the demon bent over the side of a tree to cough up blood._

 _His throat burned, and his limbs felt heavy. He craved water from some sort, or anything really to ease the pain in his throat. Soon he heard running water and the demon saw where the forest opened up. The demon pushed off from tree to tree till he walked through the crowd of bushes._

 _A stream greeted his sights as the moonlight shone brightly and reflected off the water. Naruto heard a gasp and the demon turned his head to see a beautiful silver haired angel running towards him. Her hair shone as brightly as the moon and her purple eyes looked at him in worry, a look he hasn't seen in a long time._

 _He reached out to the woman before his eyelids dropped and the demon collapsed on the cold ground._

'Just my luck, I saw an angel before I died.'

 _-(The next morning)-_

 _She placed a wet cloth over the mysterious man's head. She sat back and gazed at the man for the hundredth time that day. She was glad her overprotective father allowed her to heal the man. She couldn't live with herself is she let the man died, something she inherited from her late mother. Her purple eyes ran over his wild and spiky blonde hair, down his face to where his whiskers sat under a light rubble._

 _She would be lying if she said that she didn't rubbed the strange markings. In her opinion, it made the man look not only handsome but also feral and wild. Her eyes continued their descent down the man to where he had a bandaged wrapped over his tone and muscular chest._

 _She frowned as she remembered the state where she found the man. If it hadn't been for her fathers help and some of the patrons of the bar, the man would've been died. But that begged a question to the girl._

 _Who did this?_

 _She ran a hand lightly over his chest, feeling the soft skin from the areas that weren't bandaged. A soft blush worked its way to the woman's face as she bit her lip. While being in this village all her life, she was only exposed to snobbish nobles and lowlife criminals. Both sides she found very unattractive. Though she was offered marriage by both sides and both of them met a crushing end by her father, the girl didn't want to be with them._

 _This handsome man had no form of ID and hasn't woken since his collapsed. Thus, he was the mysterious man she save and is currently healing. "Who are you?" She said softly as her hand trailed back up to his face._

 _A hand shot out and grasped her wrist, stopping her from rubbing the man's whiskers again. The girl froze in slight fear as she locked her purple eyes with his black ones. His face was locked in confusion as he remains quiet. The girl gulped and dared not to tug her wrist from the man's hand, in fact she was too engrossed in his abnormally black eyes._

 _Was it supposed to look evil?_

 _The girl titled her head. "Your eyes…they're black." She said quietly and that seemed to break the man out of his trance._

 _He let go of her wrist and chuckled. "I suppose they are." He said in a raspy voice before coughing. The girl quickly handed the boy a glass of water and helped him raised his back. The man only looked at her weirdly._

" _You've been unconscious for a awhile, please drink." She quietly said and the man slowly nodded, allowing for her to help him drink. Before she could set the cup down, the man grasped her hand again, though a bit more gently._

 _He paused as he searched into her eyes. "Y-You're the angel from a few days ago." The girl blushed a deep red, having never been called an angel in such an honest manner. The man let go of her hand and looked around the room. "Where am I, Tenshi-chan?" A slight smirk form on his face and the girl turned her face to side so that the man couldn't see her embarrassed look._

" _Y-You're in Tetsuushi. Just North of Iwa." She cursed her stuttering before taking a glance back at the man. He rested against the bed, his face turned towards her and she couldn't help but lock eyes with him again._

" _Naruto." The man said suddenly and she blinked several times. "My name is Naruto."_

 _The girl smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Sakuya! It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." Sakuya blushed as she didn't mean to add the suffix. Naruto only laughed and took her small hands into his much bigger ones._

" _The pleasure is all mine….Sakuya-chan."_

 _-(Flashback end)-_

A small smile crossed the demon's face as he remembered their initial encounter. He then closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Do you remember what I did to Kurenai-chan?" Naruto suddenly asked and Sakura looked at Naruto in a slightly confused fashion.

"You gave up some of your power, or that's what you told us." The pinkette said before the gears in her brain started to turn. "Wait! You mean, you plan to do the same thing with her?"

' _Naruto-kun,'_ Kushina called out from his mind. _'You'll lose the power you just gained!'_

' _Kushina.'_ Naruto unexpectedly thought, stopping Kushina from talking. _'How much do you desire freedom?'_ The woman's mouth was left agape at the question. She desire freedom from this mental prison so much that it physically hurt.

She would do anything to be next to Naruto-

' _Even if it meant you could be destroyed in the process.'_ Naruto finished.

Destroyed. Gone. Disappear forever.

Kushina flinched as she hugged herself. Freedom, but it could end with her being gone from Naruto forever. She couldn't…but yet…seeing everything from his eyes but not being able to physically react with him was just torturous. She might as well disappear.

The redhead bit her lip. _'What d-do you m-mean Naruto-kun?'_ She just had to ask though deep down, she already knew her answer.

Naruto sighed but was knocked out of his thoughts by Sakura, who placed a hand on his shoulders. "What are you planning, Naruto?" She asked her teammate. While they fought over almost anything, the perverted demon was still her teammate and that's a lot to say than a certain Uchiha.

"I'll be doing the same thing to Sakuya like I did with Kurenai. However instead of me transferring power, I will be transfer over a soul." Sakura sat in shock the demon's words.

"T-That's impossible!"

Naruto chuckled. "In theory, yes, it's quite impossible." He then locked eyes with the medic. "But you of all people should know I was never the one to think." He flashed her a smile which Sakura sighed at.

"So how are you going to get the soul?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not like you have one in your head or something?" Naruto scratched his bearded cheek sheepishly. "Wait, you do?!"

Naruto nodded. "It's…Uzumaki Kushina." He said, not really knowing how to bring it out.

"WHAT?!" Sakura all but screamed but luckyily Sakuya and Yugito remained sleeping.

Naruto dug a pinkie in his ear to get rid of the ringing. "For fuck's sake, you are definitely a screamer." Naruto mumbled.

Sakura blushed lightly before glaring at the demon. "Now's not the time for your lewd comments, baka! You mean to tell me that you have THE **Aka Shi** (Red Death) just waltzing around in your head!"

Naruto grumbled. "Yes, yes you loud woman." He then turned serious. "If my many memories serve me right and this process goes smoothly, not only will Sakuya-can be healed but she, in an lack of better words, will also partially be Uzumaki Kushina. My only worry is that one of their souls will be destroyed in the process."

Kushina eyes widened. _'That's why you say I may get destroyed in the process.'_ The Kunoichi said and Naruto mentally nodded.

' _There's a risk to it, but if all goes smoothly, you'll both get something out of it.'_ Naruto sighed. _'Listen Kushina, I'm not forcing you and while I could easily heal her and be on my way, my mind is growing stronger. Soon it'll filter you out and you'll be destroyed either way.'_

Kushina fumbled with her dress. Be free and save that girl but possibly be destroyed in the process or stay trapped within his mindscape till she is filtered out and let the girl suffer. She bit her bottom lip. She was an Uzumaki damnit! She'll take that risk over anything. _"I-I'll d-do it! I'll do it Naruto-kun!'_

Naruto smiled at her answer and nodded his head. The demon turned back to the down girl. "Sakuya-chan." Naruto whispered. "You'll be fine, you promised you wouldn't leave my side. Please keep that promise."

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she saw the man whisper something.

"Sakura, thank you for your help." The demon said and the Sakura sat there in shock. She never thought, since the demon came back to Konoha, that he'll ever thank her for anything. A wide smile stretched across her face and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You tell anybody I said that and I will tell everyone that you take it up the ass only."

Sakura face faulted. "You wouldn't."

Naruto titled his head. "Yes I would and you know it." He chuckled as she saw the pinkette glare at him before sighing and putting her arms up in a surrender. "Good. Now let's get this over with." He held up a hand as black flames covered the limb. _'You ready Kushina-chan?'_

The redhead nodded her as she closed her eyes. _'I love you Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto smiled softly as the flame decreased before it gained a red tint. "Gently, now." Naruto whispered to himself as he slowly placed the flame over Sakuya's chest, where her main wound was. The flames slowly absorbed into her skin before slowly spreading over her body and engulfing the female into a flame cocoon much like how Kurenai was.

Naruto brought his hand back and sighed. "There, now all we can do it wait."

"But for how long?" Sakura asked and Naruto slowly shrugged before he rose up.

"A few hours, probably. Her entire body is changing much more than Kurenai did despite Kurenai being turned into hanyou." He said. "I need to check up on Hokage-chan and Kurenai-chan. You need to help the rest of the whelps around here. She'll be fine." Naruto said and Sakura looked unsure. After a few moments, the medic sighed and got up to her feet.

She hated when her teammate was right.

"Fine, but I'll be checking on her and Yugito-san periodically." Sakura said looking at Naruto for any objections.

Naruto smirked. "Aww looked who gained a pair of tits."

The two walked out of the tent and Sakura just glared at the demon. "One day, I swear, one day I'm going to deck you so fucking hard."

Naruto chuckled as he walked away. "Can't wait, Dr. Virgin."

Sakura rolled her eyes before smiling at her teammate's back. "You really are changing, you big baka."

-(With Kurenai)-

Kurenai stood in a medic tent where Yugao laid. Her right side was completely bandaged and her expose skin had bruises everywhere. Anko sighed next to her. The snake mistress only suffered from a few scratches from fighting the summons. "Poor Yugao-chan. She didn't deserve this." Anko said as her hands balled up into fists. "If only I had a chance to see that asshole who did this to her. I would've fed him to my summons." She growled out.

Hana, who looked relatively unhurt, gently clasped a hand on the angry woman's shoulder. "You're not the only one Anko-chan. I just don't get it, Yugao-chan isn't a weak kunoichi by any means, just how strong was this guy?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "He had the Rinnegan." Kurenai said and both females turned to look at the demoness who walked forward and softly grabbed Yugao's cold hand. "Not even I could stop him." A single tear slid down Kurenai's face. "Even with all this power, I'm still weak to protect those I love. Forgive me Yugao-chan." She pleaded softly.

Anko and Hana looked at each other before they wrapped around the crying Jounin and hugged her tight to their bodies. Hana rubbed Kurenai's back as her own tears came up. "It's not your fault Nai-chan. You gave it your all."

' _Did I really?'_ Kurenai thought to herself as her purple eyes pulsed. _'What about my demonic side? Could I have really changed the fight if I had just let loose.'_ She looked back up at the comatose ANBU captain. _'Could I have prevented this.'_

Anko was the first to break the hug and wiped away her tears on the sleeves on her jacket. "I have to go help Ibiki and Inochi."

Hana rose up with her. "I guess this would be a good time to help the pups at the compound or at least what's left of it." Hana mumbled at the end.

Anko sighed sadly and gave Kurenai a comfortable squeeze on her shoulders. "Will you be okay Nai-chan?"

The woman nodded silently and Anko sent and small smile to Hana before both woman disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Exactly how did you get your powers?"

Kurenai's head shot up and she locked eyes with Yugao's tried brown ones. "Y-Yugao." The demoness said in shock. She didn't expect her friend to awake so soon.

"What are you hiding Kurenai?" Yugao said with narrowed eyes

"How-"

A dry chuckle escaped Yugao's mouth. "I've had my suspicions. During the last Iwa/Kumo invasion medics said you were dead. When we finally had the guts to visit you, they said you immediately checked out. Your eyes are different as well as your attitude. Cocky and powerful, nothing like the humble and gentle Kurenai I grew up with. Then you leave for a few days and then come back a master swordsman." Yugao turned her eyes to the ceiling of the tent. "Then when the Akatsuki had us down, the last thing I saw before I passed out was your body, stabbed everywhere. Now you're here, without as much as a single scratch on you."

Kurenai's eyes hardened Yugao turned her head to face Kurenai again and both woman were giving each other a stare down. Kurenai finally broke the stare and turned her head away with a sigh. "I could never hide anything from you could I?" Kurenai asked with a small smile.

"I'm the captain of the ANBU for a reason, Kurenai." The purple headed kunoichi said. "Now are you going to explain yourself?"

Kurenai paused as if thinking of what to say next. _'Do I tell her everything? Can I even trust her with this information?'_ A hand slowly laid on hers and Kurenai immediately meet Yugao's eyes again.

The ANBU captain gave her friend, of ten plus years, a small smile. "Nai-chan you can trust me with this. I just need to know."

Kurenai bit her bottom lip before slowly nodded. "Okay Yugao-chan. Well I guess to start off, I'm a demon..."

-(Tsunade's tent)-

Naruto scratched his chest as he walked up to the biggest tent in the area. "Jeez Tsunade-chan, just make yourself a target." Naruto mumbled sarcastically to himself. He was then stopped by two ANBU guards.

"Halt!" One said.

"No one but Shizune-san is allowed to view Hokage-sama at this moment." The other said.

Naruto groaned loudly. "You two must be new to your jobs. So let me give you shitheads a little tip." Naruto suddenly had one in a headlock while the other was on the ground struggling to breathe as Naruto's foot was pressing heavily on his chest. "I can see my dear Hokage-chan, whenever the fuck I want and you guys will just sit there and mind your own damn business. Capisce?"

They both didn't say anything to Naruto squeezed and pressed down harder. "Capisce?" the demon said louder and more forceful. Both men nodded frantically but that didn't seem to convince the demon.

"CAPISCE!" Both men screamed out.

Like a flip of a switch, Naruto quickly let them go and smiled. "Whew, glad we got that awkwardness out of the way."

"Naruto-kun? What's with all the noise?"

Naruto turned around to see Shizune poking her head out of the tent, looking at the demon and two scared ANBU men. "Oh Shizune-chan. Just playing around with Tsunade's guards. Rights fellas?" Naruto chuckled out before he slapped the back of the bent over ANBU nin, sending the man to the ground with his buddy. Naruto snorted and walked inside the tent with Shizune.

"Kami almighty Naruto, I hope you weren't causing trouble." Tsunade said with a glare from her bed. Her right arm was in cast and the buxom Hokage had light scratches and bruises all over.

Naruto's eyes ran over her form with a frown. "How are you feeling, Tsunade-chan?"

Tsunade chuckled. "I've been better, thought this not as bad as the time I fought Hanzo. That son of bitch was a monster to put down." She tried to joke but Naruto's face remained serious. "Seriously, I'm fine Naruto-kun." Tsunade said as she gave the demon a honest smile.

Naruto shook his head and only walked to her side. Black flames covered his right hand and the demon touched her broken arm. "I should've been here quicker." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto-kun."

As in a trance, Naruto moved his hands across her chest, healing the bruises and scratches that laid there. "I had a bad feeling something like this was going to happen but I ignored it. Like a damn idiot." Naruto mumbled to himself again.

"Naruto."

The demon then brought his hands over her left leg, slowly healing the shattered limb. "I got cocky and almost lost you, Kurenai, Yugito, Konan, and Sakuya." He said to himself before a hand landed softly on his cheek.

Naruto flinched as he was brought out of his trance. "Stop, okay Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said as she rubbed his cheeks lovingly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Naruto said quietly with a lopsided grin. The black flames disappeared form hands which he brought back to his side.

"How's Sakuya and Yugito?" The Hokage asked and Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Yugito is going to be fine but I'll have to talk to her about her family."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "But isn't she an orphan? No offense but what would she know about her family?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well she has to know something at least. The Kumo council specifically chose her to be Matatabi's container. My guess? They thought their village's power could be amplified if Yugito somehow unlocked her hidden hanyou ability and combine it with the Nibi's power."

"That's quite a theory but knowing how Kumo works, that may be plausible." Tsunade said with a sigh. "No wonder they wanted her back. However, at the meeting with the Raikage, they weren't fighting hard for Yugito. You think they would considering her an importance."

Naruto let out a dry chuckle. "Heh, you think that meeting concluded anything? I don't expect Kumo to seize their efforts on getting Yugito. Their main problem is this 6-foot beast in front of you." Cue an eyeroll from both Shizune and Tsunade. "They're not attempting other invasion, because they know it will be their last."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Ano, Naruto-kun…" Shizune spoke up. "What about your friend? Is she alright?"

Naruto frowned. "Sakura told me her chance of survival and recovery were slim." He mumbled

Shizune gasped and placed a hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry. We can-"

Naruto shook his head. "There's no need for you or Tsunade to do anything, I handled it."

Tsunade eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by 'handled'."

"Let's just say you're going to meet an old friend soon." Naruto said as he stood. "I have to go find Kurenai-chan." He gave Tsunade a kiss on the cheek and threw a suggestive wink towards Shizune before disappearing in a flash.

"Quick bastard." Tsunade pouted and her assistant giggled.

"That's Naruto-kun for you." The woman said before her hands glowed green and she touched her master's injured arm. "Incredible! He completely healed your arm!" Shizune said in shock.

A small smile came to Tsunade's face. "He's amazing, no? Even after all these years, he's still a bundle of surprises." Shizune cut through Tsunade's cast and the Hokage moved her newly healed arm around. "I'm completely healed but my body still feels like shit. I need a bottle of sake."

Shizune giggled before wagging her finger. "Language my lady! And you're injured, you don't need any Sake."

"Either you go get me a bottle or I'll do it myself." Tsunade deadpanned to her assistant and Shizune shook her head before sighing.

"Alright, but stay here. If you move, I will strap you to your futon." Shizune warned before she got up and left the tent.

-(Outside)-

"The assistant left the target's tent."

"Shall we engage?"

"No, wait for a few more hours. When we're positive everyone is asleep or preoccupied."

-(With Naruto)-

Naruto looked up at the darkening sky with a sigh. "Jeez this day just doesn't want to end." He took a sip out of his drink he…barrowed from a broken stall. Villagers greeted him with a grin and wave but the demon ignored them. "Man, it's pretty boring with Kushina out of my head." The demon mumbled.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto, savior of the village?" A voice called out from behind Naruto.

The demon stopped and groaned loudly, ready to send the poor fool to hell. "Is that what you bitches are calling me?" He turned around and was faced with a beautiful woman. She was around Yugito's age with dark purple hair and sparkling sliver eyes that seemed to swallow his body in interest. Her D-cup breast strained against her black bodysuit which was opened around her midriff, allowing Naruto to see her tone stomach. "Uh, hello?"

The woman giggled before walking up to the man and placing a finger on his chest. "Saya never told me how yummy you looked." She said huskily before trailing her finger down his chest into his pants before slowly bringing it back. "If I knew this was the man that saved the village I would've jumped your bones long ago." She giggled again. "But I don't see anything stopping me this time."

Naruto froze as he spelt her growing arousal and his demonic instincts were going haywire. He felt dehydrated and dizzy and the woman grasped his chin. "U-Uh, who are you?" Now THIS definitely felt weird. Naruto has never, EVER stuttered in a woman's presence since he was turned into a demon. Yet in front of this mysterious woman, he felt like a little kid again.

"Me?" The woman said as she brought her face close to his. "My name is Runi, love." She then licked his cheek and the demon shivered. "Why don't we go and get better…acquainted with each other?" She locked eyes with Naruto and demon swore he saw her pupils dilate.

"I-I'm busy…with…um…" Damn, what the hell was doing before. Something with Yugito? No that can't be, that cat is still asleep. To check up on Sakuya? No that doesn't feel right. Oh yeah. "Kurenai." Naruto whispered.

Runi smirked. "Well I'm sure this Kurenai can wait for a little bit, right? I'm _positive_ we won't take long, Naru-kun." She grabbed his head and before tugging him towards her tent. Naruto dizzily followed her, his mind fighting itself.

' _This is weird. My body feels disconnected somehow. Something is going on. The question is should I stop this or-'_ Naruto then looked down at Runi's ass, that was swaying with each step she took. _'I'm going to… investigate this, yeah. Investigate the evidence, maybe play around with the evidence, definitely touch the evidence…all of it. Then I'll ask questions.'_ The demon thought as a wide grin crossed his face.

Runi brought Naruto inside her tent and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "They say your sexual prowess is unmatched in the Elemental Nations. You must be tired from fighting all those Akatsuki bastards." She said as she press her bodies close to his.

"Yeah." Naruto said with lidded eyes.

"I think you deserve a reward." Runi said as she softly brought her lips to Naruto. _'Good, he took the bait, Where is Saya? Hpmh, no matter! I'll see to it that Danzo-sama deals with that little bitch.'_ Runi thought as kissed the demon, moaning at the feeling of his lips. _'Now you're mine, Uzumaki!'_

' _Kammmmmi, this woman got one hell on a tongue! She might even got Mei-chan beat!'_ Naruto thought as he slowly broke the kiss. He blinked slowly and suddenly found himself on the futon. "Uh-" He didn't have much to say before Runi straddled him and connected their lips together. _'Damn this lady got enthusiasm. Hmph well of course, I mean look at me I'm irresistible.'_

Naruto brought his body up and wrapped his arms around Runi's back. The woman on top of him rubbed his cheek while the other hand rubbed his chest. Their tongues fought long and hard for dominance. _'Good, once I place my jutsu on him, he'll be bound to me forever. Danzo-sama will be very pleased with me.'_ Runi started to slowly grind her clothed self onto the demon and moaned as she felt his growing length. _'Mmm the reports are true. He is hung like a horse.'_

Naruto grinned into their kiss. _'Yeah she felt my caged animal.'_ They broke the kiss again and Naruto grabbed the sides of her bodysuit. "Off." Was all he said before he tore the piece in two revealing her perky and oh-so delicious breasts. _'BINGO!'_

Runi smirked and pushed the man back down in the futon. "Now did I told you to rip my bodysuit?" A mischievous grin grew on her face as she trailed a finger down his chest. "Now I have to punish you, Naru-kun." She said huskily as she kissed down his chest.

Naruto couldn't help but groan in pleasure as her wet tongue slid down against his skin. He felt her fingers trace his waistband of his pants and the demon closed his eyes. _'I don't mind this punishment.'_ He felt his body relax and a small smirk came to the demon's face.

Runi looked up to see the relaxing demon and smirked and she gripped his pants. _'Now you're mind forever!'_ She quickly pulled down his pants and was almost smacked in the face by his hardened shaft. "Kami…" She whispered in amazement. While she heard stories about the sexual demon and his…tool, she never thought it was be that big. She felt panties being drenched as she licked her lips in hunger. _'Mmmm I hope Danzo-sama will allow me to keep him for my_ _ **own**_ _personal use.'_

She gripped his base, making the demon's hip jerk as a response. She stuck her tongue out as she did a small handsign with her free hand. _'Become mine!'_ Chakra traveled to her tongue and the woman gave the organ and slow lick.

' _Jeez she's taking a long ass time to-'_ Naruto eyes shot open. "HOLY SHIT!" The demon moaned out as his dick was engulfed in pleasure. The sensation increased as he looked down to see Runi practically swallow his member. "Gah!" Naruto grunted as he placed two hands on top of her hair. "Oh fuck!" Tent was filled with the sounds of slurping and sucking as the purple haired woman gave the demon the blowjob of his life.

He was too lost into the sensations that he mentally lost focus, allowing his mind to go blank. Runi looked up, meeting his eyes and smirked with his dick in her mouth. The demon's blue eyes seemed glazed over and like in a trance he groaned in pleasure as his hands remained on her head. _'Perfect!'_ Runi thought happily as she focused on finishing up her task. She pushed more chakra into her mouth and rubbed his shaft vigorously.

She heard a gurgle grunt before she felt him unload himself into her mouth. It was a lot more than she thought and she pulled back with a slight cough. Naruto fell back on the futon with a shit-eating grin, one that Runi matched though for different reason. She went over his lap gain and looked down at the demon.

"You're mine Naruto." She said with a devious smirk. The woman pulled off her soaked panties before grinding her drenched snatch against his hardened shaft. "And you will do as I say." Runi moaned out as the demon under grabbed her hips and just nodded. Runi let out a quick chuckle before she stopped and position his meat under her.

Naruto could only hold his breath as he waited for his mistress to indulge herself. His hands rubbed over her hips and ass, gripping and squeezing the flesh. "I'm your slave now and forever." He heard himself say as Runi slowly slid down. "So tight!" Naruto groaned out. _'What the fuck is happening! I didin't even mean to say that. Oh shit…. I'm under her control aren't I? This is what I get for wanting to fuck the enemy!'_ Naruto clearly thought to himself.

"Mmm yes Naruto-kun!" Runi screamed out as she bounced up and down his shaft, feeling the warm organ rub against her inner walls. "Soon we'll finish that damn Kage off and you'll be mine forever more! Oh Kami yes!"

Time slowed for Naruto as he registered her words. His pupils pulsed before his entire eyes darkened and his demonic features began to be more pronounced. "What!?"

Runi didn't even have time to answer before she was kicked off Naruto's body. An annoyed sigh was heard and Naruto looked to see Kurenai putting her foot back down. "That's it, I'm not leaving your side anymore!" The demoness said with a frown before her eyes gazed at his naked body. "Though I always love the lack of clothing."

"Um Kurenai-san?" A voice piped up and Naruto looked behind Kurenai to see a blushing saya.

"How dare you!?"

Kurenai growled as she fingered her sword. "Now I can't think of a reason not to kill you." The demoness said as her purple eyes pulsed angrily.

Runi grinned evilly. "You're too late! Naruto-kun is under my control!" Runi laughed before getting up. He's MY slave now! Now I'll go ahead and kill you both!"

Kurenai and Saya tensed up at Runi charge at them. However the ROOT nin didn't get far before her throat was tightly held in Naruto hands. The demon growled darkly as his black eyes bore into her sliver ones. " **What did you say about Tsunade?"**

"H-How!?" Runi gasped out as she struggled in his grip. "M-My j-jutsu is i-impossible to b-break out of!"

Naruto brought her face close to his and bared his teeth. **"Answer me."** Naruto demanded and Runi smiled through his grip.

"O-Or w-what-GAK"

Naruto grunted as he crushed her throat in his hands. He dropped the body before his eyes shot up to Saya. The girl was taken back by his glare and within in a second the demon was in front of her. **"Explain, now!"**

-(Before: With Tsunade)-

Tsunade sighed softly as she rubbed her newly healed arm. A bottle of sake laid at her side, however the bottle wasn't even opened. Her thoughts went to Naruto.

While the demon didn't outwardly show it, she knew he was worried sick over the others and no doubt blaming himself. "Oh Naruto-kun." Tsunade whispered.

It was times like this that the Hokage envied Kurenai. She knew was fine, walking around the ruined village as if she hadn't fought the man who destroyed it. Tsunade knew for a fact if Kurenai wanted to, she could easily defeat Tsuande in combat without really breaking a sweat. It was evident in the fight that the demoness wasn't even giving it her absolute best.

The woman easily turned from an ordinary Jounin to a bloodthirsty demon. And what's worse she could keep up with Naruto.

And that's what bothered the Hokage.

The longer Tsunade was kept away from Naruto and Kurenai, the more the buxom blonde felt like she was being left behind. Tsunade feared eventually Naruto will get bored of her and then she'll be alone…again.

Tsunade blinked multiple time as she felt her cheeks wetting. She was crying without really realizing it. She quickly wiped away the tear before clenching her fist around her blanket. _'I can't let that happen! I'll show Naruto-kun that I'm not a burden!'_

Tsunade was knocked out of her thoughts as she felt the four chakra signatures of her ANBU guards. "What?" Tsuande asked through the seemingly empty tent. "Is there something wrong?" Suddenly the four ANBU silently surrounded her. "The hell is this!?" Tsunade demanded.

"Danzo-sama sends his regards." One of them said and Tsunade eyes widened in slight fear. There's were too many of them and they got her cornered, like an injured deer in the forest.

" **Hmph piece of trash!"**

A deep voice ranged out before one of the ANBU found a hand sticking out of his chest, grasping his slowly dying heart. A scream was heard and Tsunade turned her head to see another ANBU being decapitated while the third one had a sword through his head.

The last ANBU backed up in fear only to feel his back hit something. He turned around slowly to see raging black eyes. Naruto grabbed the man by the face and lifted him up. **"Oh you messed with the wrong Kage! I'll be sure to send Danzo right after you!"** Naruto growled out before he crushed the man's skull and mask. The headless body fell with a plop before Naruto sighed and his features become more humane.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said in confusion. "Can someone explain what's going on?'

That when Saya made herself known. She looked at the dead bodies with a look before gazing at Tsunade. "It's Danzo-sama ma'am." The girl said as she looked away. "He tasked those ANBUs to kill you and another to distract Naruto-san."

Naruto growled. "I'm going to send his old ass to hell!" Kurenai nodded in agreement as she sheath her sword. Naruto walked forward helped Tsunade up to her feet. "I'll make him regret even breathing this morning." Naruto said quietly to her as he softly touched her cheek.

Tsunade immediately cradled his hand to her face with a blush till she remembered Saya was in the tent. "Naruto, we can't. Saya's here." She whispered.

Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes. "Saya-chan. I can trust that you can keep a secret?" The woman blushed as she awkwardly put two and two together. Naruto took her silence as a positive answer and opened his eyes to look at Tsunade. "I need you to go to Yugtio's and Sakuya's tent, in case Danzo has some of his lackeys still after you." Naruto said. "Konan-chan will help you there."

The blue haired female materialized into the room, giving Naruto and Tsuande and quick nod. "We'll wait for you." Konan said stoically.

Naruto nodded back to her. "Good, I'll bring Kurenai-chan and Saya-chan with me. That should be more than enough." Naruto paused before giving Tsunade a kiss, shocking her and Saya. "Now go." Naruto said as he broke the kiss.

"Don't worry about that old bastard Tsunade." Kurenai said as her tongue slid out and licked her lips. "Me and Naruto-kun will deal with him."

"Right." Tsunade said before looking back at the demo. "Be careful."

Naruto smirked. "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

-(A few minutes later: Outside of the Root base)-

"There." Saya said as she pointed to the seemingly small building. "Most of the base is underground but the main building is heavily guarded by sensors."

Naruto chuckled. "So they already know we're here?" Saya nodded slowly and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Well that would've been bad if they alerted the rest." He said with a grin as Kurenai flashed to his side. She flicked her sword removing the blood that covered it. "I hope they didn't give you any trouble?"

Kurenai returned the grin. "They gave me a nice warm welcome."

Naruto walked forward as the two women followed him. he opened the door to the building and smirked as he felt Danzo signature below him. "Good, the dickhead is still here."

"No doubt waiting for the unit dispatched at Tsunade to return." Saya responded and Naruto grunted.

"Oh he's wait is almost over. Kurenai-chan." The woman turned to him and Naruto gave her a fanged grin. "I want to spend as much time with the old man as possible, you mind being doll and take care of his little bitches for me?"

Kurenai's grin almost split her face and she sauntered over to the man. "Of course Naruto-kun." She trailed a finger down his chest. "It's so nice for you to offer his lackeys to me." Her finger dipped into his pants. "But are you sure you don't want to join me? It's going to be an amazing blood-fest."

Naruto eyes darken as he smelt her growing arousal. "We'll have more opportunities later, we are in a war you know."

Kurenai chuckled sensually. "Yes, you're right. Well I'll see you soon." She said as she licked his cheek before walking into the hallway.

"You mind leading the way, Saya-chan?" Naruto said as he smirked at the woman blushing face and could easily see that her nipples had hardened. _'It's good to be me.'_

-(With Kurenai)-

The demoness smirked as she strolled down the quiet hallway. _'Now how to gather as much attention as possible?'_ She thought before she tilted her head to the side, avoiding a thrown kunai. Without turning around, she swung her sword behind her unleashing a blade of wind that howled before it sliced the ROOT nin in two.

Her smirk widened as several ROOT nins appeared in front of her. She held her sword to the side as lighting covered her form. "Let's get this battle started, shall we?" She said before rushing forward. A few backed up while some went through a few hand signs and sent their respected Justus at the demoness. Kurenai cackled as she sliced through a fire jutsu and pointed a finger at a ANBU member. "Boom!" The fireball rushed out of her fingers and exploded the man in front of her.

She swung her blade, slicing any unlucky nin in her way. He felt a few kunais go into her body but the pain only excited her more. "Hahaha! Is that all you got?!" She laughed out before she rushed forward and sent a kick to someone's head, completely separating it from the whole body. Her sword glowed red and she swung diagonally, sending out a fiery strike at some poor nins. Their screams echoed in the hallway as more ROOT nins flooded to the scene.

Kurenai blocked a sword swipe with her blade before expelling the lightning around her body, electrocuting anybody within touching distance. She reverse the grip on her sword and sent wind energy through it. She then grinned and launched the sword like a javelin through the air, spearing through threes and getting lodged in the wall.

"Kami, what is she!?" One ROOT member said as few of them sent Futon and Katon jutsus at the demoness.

Kurenai just grinned as her pupils shrunk and her fangs became more pronounced. She fell on all fours and rushed through the attcks get nothing more than a little scratch. She pounced on a nin and ripped his heart out. Seeing a few ROOT nins charging at her, the demoness flipped over the body and tossed it to the group causing the nins to stumble to the ground. She then slammed a fist on the ground sending out a wave of fire that incarnated some of the men.

Screams with the smell of blood and burnt meat resounded in the area and Kurenai just took in a deep breath with a grin. She opened her eyes showing the rest of nins her black eyes and demonic features. **"Mmmm please keep coming at me!"** Her voice was deeper and more demonically, making some of the newer nins forget their training and shook in fear. Kurenai laughed again as she pushed through and grabbed a nin by the throat. **"I can hear the fear in your heart!"** Kurenai said with a wicked a smile before bringing the man's neck closed to her and snaked her fangs into his neck. The man gurgled before slumping over and Kurenai tossed the dead body to the side.

She moaned as she felt all the dead nin's blood on her and pulled a kunai out of her arm. **"Where's Naruto-kun when you need him!?"**

-(With Danzo)-

Danzo sat on his throne with a frown on his face. The unit sent to Tsunade was late to report and he hadn't even gotten a wink from Runi and Saya. Not to mention the strange noises above him. The old man gripped his cane before tapping it on the ground several times.

 _Silence_

Now Danzo was on full alert. Usually the tapping of his cane was a signal for his personal guards, Fu and Torune to stand by his side.

"I tried to warn you old man." A voice ranged out and Danzo gritted his teeth.

Suddenly two large objects were thrown by Danzo's feet. Danzo immediately recognized the objects to be the mangled corpses of his bodyguards. Footsteps were heard and Danzo looked up to see the cold look from Naruto.

The demon had his hands in his pockets and Danzo felt a bead of sweat fall down his cheek. Damn this brat! Damn him to hell! "Uzumaki Naruto." Danzo tried to say calmly as he stood from his throne. "I knew it would be only a matter of time before we saw each other again."

Naruto rolled his eyes and took his hands out of his pockets. "You know you fucked up right?"

"What I did was ensure Konoha's survival-"

"No." Naruto interrupted him. "What you did was sign your own death warrant!" Naruto disappeared before reappearing in front of the man and tried to backhand him. Naruto's hand was stopped by Danzo's cane which broke under the pressure. Danzo jumped back from the demon and tossed the broken cane away. Naruto smirked. "Please tell me you're gonna give me a challenge cause right now the only one who's having fun is Kurenai-chan and she just mowing down your little fucktoys."

Danzo gritted his teeth. So that's what the commotion was amount. _'Wait just one? One woman is taking on entire organization?!'_

Naruto chuckled. "She's amazing is she not? Revived with a fraction of my own power, killed a being stronger than me and consumed the demon, gaining most of his abilities. One of those being his insatiable bloodlust." The room shook as a feminine laughter was heard. Naruto's grin only widened. "She's down right irresistible too. But enough about her as I can drone on. Let's talk about Tsunade-chan."

"Hmph, how does feel to lick the very ground she walks on like the loyal puppy you are!" Danzo spat out and Naruto shook his head and whistled.

"Man, killing you is going to be sooooo fun. Bang!" 

Danzo dodged the fireball and went through a few hand signs with his free hand. "Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Style: Vacuum Bomb)" The air around Danzo shimmered as the man blew out a compressed ball of air.

Naruto smirked and cut through the vacuum sphere with a single electrified finger. Danzo was in front of him within a second with kunai whose length was increased due to wind chakra. Naruto entire left arm was covered in lightning as he blocked the attacked and through his free hand at Danzo's stomach, sending his own compressed ball of air.

"Gah!" Danzo grunted out as he was sent flying away but managed to land on his feet.

"Now what the hell do we got here?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow as he gazed on Danzo's other arm. It was covered in bandages and had 3 large golden arm braces wrapped around it.

"Hmph." Danzo grunted as he stood up straighter and began to remove the braces. "I suppose with your abilities, I might have to go all out." The old man said out loud as each brace fell to the ground with a loud clang. "But be warned Uzumaki, you won't make it out of this room alive." He finally removed the bandages revealing his ten Sharingan implanted arm. Each eye opened and Danzo removed the bandages around his head, revealing all eleven of his Sharingan.

Naruto grinned and closed his eyes. "Oh that's rich! You think just because you have those little eyes implanted into your arm like a science experiment, that I'm suppose to be afraid of you?" Naruto opened his eyes revealing his slit pupils and chuckled. "You lost this battle the moment you decided to attack Tsunade!"

Danzo quickly through a set of hand signs before punching his hand towards the demon, sending a blast of air in is direction. "Fuuton: Senpuuken(Wind Style: Hurricane Fist)!" Naruto smirked swiped the attack to the side causing the stone wall to form a creator.

"Yoroi: Raiton!"

Danzo gritted his teeth as he dodged Naruto's kick. He jumped over the demon and slammed his hands on the ground as two trees broke through the stone and tried to skewer Naruto. The demon jumped over one of the trees before kicking through the other. He landed back on his feet and sent a wave of fire at the older male.

Danzo conjured up a wooden wall that managed to block him from the attack. The wall fell and Danzo huffed in slight exhaustion. Naruto noticed this and laughed. "Aww what's wrong old man? Your heart is giving out on ya?" The intensity of his lightning cloak increased almost blinding the area.

Danzo tried to peer at Naruto with his Sharingan eye but that was a mistake.

A mistake that might have costed him the battle

"AHHHH" Danzo screamed as it felt like his eye was burning.

"Now, now Danzo-chan." Danzo barely dodged the punch that was aimed to his stomach but couldn't evade the kick straight to his chest. "Didn't your mother ever taught you not to look directly at the sun?" Danzo felt Naruto grab his head before it was slammed into the wall.

Naruto grinned as he pulled the man's head back and slammed it into the wall again, creating an indention. Naruto then threw Danzo across the room, making the man skid against the stone floor. Danzo rolled over to his hands and knees as blood freely dripped down from his face and mouth. Naruto chuckled and lined his fingers up to Danzo's body. "Fore!" Naruto yelled out as he sent a kick to Danzo's stomach causing the man to slam against the wall.

Danzo coughed up blood as he sat against the wall and chuckled. Naruto walked up to him and narrowed his eyes. _'This fight is too easy. This man was known to be as strong as the Third. Yet I managed to beat him without really channeling any power.'_ Naruto thought. "So what's the catch old man?"

Danzo grinned through a bloody mouth. "As I said before _Uzumaki,_ " Danzo spat out. "You won't make it out of here alive."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a snort. "Oh really? Well guess who's walking out of this room with a fucking smile on his face?" His right hand was covered in wind energy. "This stud right here!" Naruto shot his hand forward, meaning to decapitate the older man. The demon's face quickly morphed into confusion and anger as he saw his hand go through the older man. "What the fuck!?"

"Heh." Danzo chuckled as he used the demon's momentary distraction to sent a kick to his face.

Naruto stumbled back and growled. "You're just making this harder for yourself ol-"

Danzo appeared in front of the demon with his lengthen kunai already in mid swing. Naruto caught Danzo's wrist and reared his other hand back as it was covered in lightning. He impaled it through Danzo's heart, hoping to kill the old nin.

"All this power yet you are so naïve." Danzo said with a smirked as he reversed the grip of his kunai and sliced Naruto's open chest.

"Piece of shit!" Naruto cursed out as he sent out a fireball. Danzo jumped to the side to avoid the ball of flame before rushing towards the demon. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto slammed his foot on the ground causing large stone spikes to prod from the ground.

Danzo jumped behind the demon and with through a few hand signs before shooting his arms forward and sending out two wooden spikes. Naruto quickly turned around and caught the two spikes with both hands, he eyes then widened as Danzo quickly appeared in front of him with a third spike that impaled him in the lower abdomen. Naruto grunted in pain before expelling large amount of wind energy out of his body and sent the old man flying back.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he pulled the spike out of him. _'How the hell did he get so fast?! No to mention he survived TWO fatal shots._ ' Naruto eyes narrowed as he saw the man shakily get back up. _'He's running out of chakra. I can tell. Having eleven fucking Sharingan activated , unless you're a chakra beast, is nothing more than a suicide technique. Wait a minute!'_ Naruto looked at the older man's arm to see three of his eleven Sharingan closed. Two on his arms and the one on his face. _'Now how did that happen?'_

"I-I have to commend you Uzumaki." Danzo chuckled out as he spat blood to the side. "I never thought you'd grown to be this strong. I'm sure Hiruzen would be surprised to see his _little grandson_ turn into this. Maybe if he had a chance to see what a _traitor_ you turned into, he would've placed you in ROOT ."

Naruto chuckled. "Aww, all this festering hatred for me was because the old man didn't place me in your little cult? Man, I should visit him and thank his ass. And traitor? Now you're just reaching, I'm forever loyal to my one true Kage. That busty, sexy ass woman above us, the same woman _you_ tried to kill. Who really is the traitor her?" _'Let's see he survived two fatal shots and two Sharingans are closed. Wait I think I blinded him in his actual eye, so that probably explains the third Sharingan.'_

"Fufufu, to think you father AND mother is rolling in their grave cause their son is spitting on their very names. What a waste of blood and time. After all you were the reason for their deaths you know." Danzo said venomously.

Naruto felt his body relax as he inhaled deeply. "This motherfucker." Naruto sighed out and shook his head.

"Let's finish this Uzuma-AHH!" Danzo screamed out in pain as his left arm was completely separated form his body.

"Hmph!" Naruto said as he stared at the discolored arm in his hands. "I hope you don't mind if I barrow this."

Danzo covered his right arm in whatever wind chakra he had left and tried to impale the demon. Naruto smacked the man's hand away with his own dismembered limb. He channeled earth energy into his foot and shot it straight to Danzo's chest, making the man crash into the wall and causing a bloody indention into the wall.

Naruto walked up to the dying man and placed his foot on the man's chest earning a painful grunt form him. "Just to let you know, I wasn't the reason for their deaths. My sperm donor was. He could've kill the Kyuubi and to an extent save you the fate of having to face me. So in a way when you get to the Shinigami, you can definitely tell Minato to suck a huge dick!" Naruto, with a grin, impaled Danzo in the heart with the man's own arm.

The old male looked at the demon through dying eyes with nothing more than a slightly proud look before they closed.

Naruto stepped back from the body and sighed tiredly as he felt his body work to heal his wounds. "Jeez that lasted longer than it should." Naruto grumbled before he heard running and turned to see Saya at the door. She held a few folders and the girl's eyes glazed in amazement as she gazed at the state of the room before her eyes travelled over to Naruto and the now-dead Danzo.

Her eyes widened. "Wow! You actually killed him!" She said with more emotion than Naruto ever thought he would hear from her.

The demon snorted before setting the body on fire and walked towards her. "You say that as if he had a chance." Naruto mumbled as he took a folder and looked through its contents. "So this is everything?"

Saya nodded. "Yes this is everything of importance I could scavenged. I'm sure there's more scattered in his other bases."

Naruto groaned as he looked at the woman. "Other bases?"

"Well he did work with Orochimaru you know." The painter deadpanned and Naruto waved her off as he read through a piece of paper.

"Well I'll be damned! Danzo practically told Itachi to 'off' his whole clan!" The demon then whistled. "It's no wonder Uke-chan wants to kill us all. Well for me, it's probably a different reason." He then placed the folder back with the rest. "We should probably find Kurenai-chan and head out of here." A body then jumped on his back and Naruto felt a tongue slide against his cheek.

" **Hellllo Naruto-kun."** Kurenai said with a chuckled as she ran a finger over his healed yet bloody wound and placed the appendage in her mouth. **"Hmmm I had soooo much fun. But it would've ben a whole lot better with you there."** She said as she lightly bit his earlobe.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed her…off tone as Saya blushed. "Are….Are you drunk off of pure bloodlust?"

Kurenai giggled. **"You make it sound bad. What ever happened to my big strong demon?"** She said innocently and smirked when she felt the demon under her growl.

"Oh he's **right here."** Naruto growled as his eyes blackened.

Saya felt her blush deepen as she felt the sexual energy in the small room. "U-Um I-I'll go hand t-these documents to Tsunade-sama." The two demonic beings didn't even pay her attention as they attacked each other lips. "R-Right!" Saya said to herself as she turned to leave. _'Remind me never to be alone with Naruto-san and Kurenai-sensei again.'_ Saya told herself as she tried to ignore the sounds of the moaning demons.

-(Elsewhere in Konoha)-

Voices were heard near her, yet they sounded disoriented. _'W-Where am I?'_ She tried to move her stiff fingers and slowly managed to get them into a fist. Lavender eyes with ripples flashed in her mind. _'I-I was facing that man.'_ Then her vision wavered and suddenly she was holding a blond baby with whiskers as a loud roar was heard next to her.

" _My baby, my little Naruto-kun. Mommy's so sorry she won't be there for you. Just know that I will always love you."_

Her vision wavered again and now the woman found herself sitting in the lap of a blonde man with whiskered cheeks, hidden behind a thin beard. A smaller, darker skin girl was glaring at her from her own side of the man's lap. A larger scarred man stood in front of them with a deep frown on his face.

" _Don't be mad at Naruto-kun, Tou-san. It's not he's fault he's so damn irresistible. Hell I know now, that I found the man of my dreams._

Her vision darkened as a voice echoed in her head.

" _How much do you desire freedom? Even if it meant be destroyed in the process."_

The woman's eyes fluttered as they slowly opened revealing a blurry green ceiling. All talking in the area stopped and the woman had a feeling they stopped because of her. "Uhh." She groaned as she slowly rose up. A hand rested calmly on her chest, helping her in a seated position.

"Whoa there. I don't know what he did, but you took quite a beating."

The woman turned her head before a blurry blonde woman came into her view. She blinked several times, trying to remove the blurriness from her vision. _'What am I feeling?'_ The woman thought to herself as she felt this weird energy around her.

"Um Sakura? Tsunade? Some help?"

' _Tsunade?'_ She thought. A pink haired and another blonde haired woman came up next to her.

"Take it easy now, you just woke up from some serious trauma" The pink haired woman said.

She noticed the girl's weirdly colored hair. It was a cute color but doesn't compare to her fiery red.

No wait!

She had sliver hair. Right?

The woman felt a weird energy going into her head and suddenly her vison became clear. She was inside a tent with four other women. "Tsunade?" She called out to the busty blonde who slowly had tears coming to her eyes. She then shook her head and looked at the other blonde. "Yugito-chan?"

Yugito gently grabbed the woman's face, making her stared into the blonde woman's forest green eyes.

"Do you know who you are?"

The woman eyes traveled down before they were brought back up to Yugito's worried one's.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Man I'm a real asshole with these cliffhangers aren't I? But yes, dear ole' Danzo is dead and gone along with his little organization. Now we may progress into the war. As for that little ending I did...I guess you'll just have to wait till my lazy ass uploads once again.**

 **IF THE INTERNET DOESN'T DECIDE TO FUCK ME OVER AGAIN. GOOOD FUCKING GOD I COULDN'T EVEN WATCH FUCKING NETFLIX. DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW TORTUROUS THAT SHIT IS?**

 **But I digress**

 **Until next time**


End file.
